Omega Kid
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: Inspired by the heroics of the real-life superhero Kick-Ass, Thomas Lanks is determined to be one of the greatest superheroes, Omega Kid.
1. Beginning Arc: Why Not Me?

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

* * *

**The Beginning Arc**

**Chapter 1: Why Not Me?**

Everyone in the world dreams of being a superhero! It's our nature to wish we were better, and to show the world that we could stop the bad guys, get the girl and save it just like in the comics. Only problem is this isn't the comic world where you either get bitten by radioactive insects or hit by gamma bombs to acquire supernatural powers. Nope, this is the real world. A world where all we can do is live, eat, sleep, dream and die. I always thought that's what my life would be like, until that night!

It started off uneventful; going to school, doing homework, playing God of War III, and then I decided to search YouTube to see if there was any news of a UK release of the new season of Heroes. During my search I saw a video titled 'wannabe superhero'. I decided to check it out, see how cheap-budget this fan video was, and I was blown away. It was news footage of a kid dressed in a green swimsuit fighting off three thugs with nothing but two batons and a will to never back down. It was intense, he was getting knocked down time and time again. The three that were on him didn't hold back on the punches, even across a computer screen I could feel the force of the hits that were dishing out, but it was like this kid was inhuman, he took them all in his stride and rose back onto his fight to take them all on once more. It got to the point where the three thugs had to scurry off, like defeated dogs with their tails between their legs, meanwhile, this superhero had no concern for his well-being, only for the battered guy he was protecting from the thugs. Unbelievable is the first word that comes to my mind, followed by amazing.

In the months that followed, that kid named Kick-Ass became a sensation. All around the world; Kick-Ass comics, costumes and every single merchandising known to man. And it wasn't long until more heroes popped up, all inspired to fight crime and protect the innocent. The first one that really stood out was Red Mist, but he didn't last long, disappearing just as quickly as he arrived on the scene. During news round one night, Kick-Ass and some Batman impersonator had been kidnapped, and were saved by a little girl in a costume. Kick-Ass, Red Mist and the other two heroes haven't been seen since, but that hasn't stopped other heroes appearing everywhere in America. All kinds of costumes, wacky names and personalities, it was incredible...but you know what would be more incredible? If that actually happened over here in the UK.

Speaking of which, I've kinda forgot to introduce myself, the name is Thomas Lanks, your normal 15 year old living in London. Nothing really special about me; going to the cinema, playing video games, and still waiting for Arsenal Football Club to win something. At school, I wasn't really the most unknown kid at school, but I didn't have any real friends either cause I didn't stand out at anything. I wasn't the smartest so no one needed my help with school work, and I wasn't the most athletic so I wasn't part of any of the school's sports teams. Everyone just looked over me, I did get the occasional taunt sometime, but even the bullies got bored of me cause I was unknown.

Outside of school is where things were better for me. I had the two best friends anyone could ever hope for, the brothers, Alex and Stephen Columbus. They considered me like another brother since our mothers were best friends growing up, and so the three of us grew up together pretty close. Alex and I were born within a week of each other, me just edging out on him, while Stephen is three years younger. Although when Alex and I get into our arguments, Steph seems to be the most mature out of the three of us.

My parents...died in a car accident when I was about four. I can't remember anything from it, but apparently I was involved in the crash, I was the lucky one, if you could call it that. It's still scary to think about at times, not knowing how or why it happened. Since then, I've moved about with other relatives, aunts and uncles, until finally my older sister Jenna turned 18, and she could become my new and permanent legal guardian. What can I say about Jenna? She's a big pain, but I love her anyway, and although I've never really said it to her, I admire her never-say-die attitude. Her records show countless job interviews, all turned down because of her grades from college are not quite making 'the right impression'.

I do really want her to succeed and make something of herself, but in times of recession and a lot of unemployment for older teens, it's hard if you don't seem to have that special something. She does have at least one job to help pay the bills she's still getting use to though, working at a local comic book shop, Comic-City. It was ironic a few months back when she came home to say she had her first job at a comic store while I was sitting in my bedroom reading them. Another neat thing was it gave Alex, Steph and I a place to hang out and talk...or more often arguing.

As in right now, with me sitting on the other side of one of the tables while they went on and on about whatever face-off came to mind.

''I'm telling you Doomsday would own Hulk!''

''No way, Hulk would destroy him!''

''Oh my days...Thomas who would win?''

Normally when these two couldn't win an argument they would ask me because I know a lot more about comics than they did. ''Well, if Doomsday dies he just comes back and becomes immune to what killed him last time. But Hulk, if angry, could have unlimited power...'' Alex and Steph just sat there on the opposite side of the table from me, waiting in anticipation for my brilliant answer. ''Don't know!'' I said bluntly.

They both looked at me astounded I didn't have an answer. ''What's up with you? You haven't been yourself all day!''

He was right, I haven't. I don't know what it was, but this morning I just woke up and...couldn't think about comics anymore, not when the real thing was happening in the real world right now. ''Just...''

I trailed off trying to think of what to say, until I noticed Alex give a little smirk to Steph and look back over to me. ''Did someone think about Rachael again last night?''

Oh God, I can't believe he used the Rachael card on me. Hoping that my cheeks weren't as red as I feared I stuttered back at him. ''What? No...no...why would I think about her?''

This time, it was Stephen's turn to answer. ''Because you've had a crush on her for years.'' Another trait he expressed the most out of the three of us, answering rhetorical questions.

Rubbing my head, not wanting to think about Rachael on top of other things I finally told them my thoughts. ''It has nothing to do with Rachael. It's about these real-life superheroes!''

Their eyebrows raised simultaneously, as they gave each other a quick glanced before asking at the same time. ''What about them?''

''Well...how come we still talk about the ones in the comics, and never the actual heroes in real life?''

Alex was the one to reply. ''They aren't really superheroes though, they have no real powers. Also comic book characters last decades, while a real-life hero gets the crap kicked out of them within the first few hours. It's a meme Thomas, this superhero fade is going to die down soon, hopefully before the heroes actually die themselves. Ever since Kick-Ass and Red Mist disappeared, I don't think there's been another hero that's lasted a single day.''

Steph clicked his fingers to get our attentions. ''Actually there was that guy in Boston I heard about...I think the name was...Captain Great!'' Stephen said, of course, seeing as how that guy was his favourite hero for a brief period of time.

Alex just replied back. ''Yeah everyone's heard about him...because he got locked up in a psycho hospital after saying things like Area 51 and the Force is real!'''

''I thought you believed in that stuff?'' I pointed out.

He shrugged his shoulders. ''I believe in some paranormal stuff, but Area 51 is too much!''

''What about the Loch Ness Monster?'' Steph asked.

''Fake!''

''Chupacabra?''

''Real!''

''Big Foot?''

''Fake!''

As the queries rolled off of Steph's tongue as quickly as Alex's answers, I couldn't help but laugh. They were the only people I know who could drag a conversation about real-life superheroes to cryptozoology. As they went on, I stared out of the window, looking down towards the street that leads towards Central London. It find the sight surreal sometimes, the surroundings close-by were nothing out of the ordinary, run down buildings and shops with graffiti all over. Further down though, tall glass buildings with cranes all around building some kind of new development. It's like looking at two different worlds, it makes me think of how different it must be in America where there are superheroes popping up all the time...and then that's when it dawned on me. ''How come no one in England has tried being a superhero?''

The brothers had finally ceased with their conspiracy theories and turned to me. ''Huh?''

''How come there are so many superheroes appearing around the world, but none over here in the UK?''

It seemed like they gave my question some thought, however it lasted no longer then a few seconds as Alex looked back to me. ''Because we don't see it as a fad over here!''

''A fad?'' I repeated, making sure that _he was sure _he was using the right word.

He nodded in confirmation. ''Yeah. America loves a good story to report. This is the 21st century, you no longer have to be special to become a celebrity, just do something stupid and have a lot of people know about it. But also it's common sense. If anyone tried it, they end up dead in hours!''

''That still doesn't answer my question, why hasn't anyone tried?''

''Cause...because...'' He stumbled a bit trying to piece together the right sentence. ''It's a different place! People don't know what to expect, and so they're afraid that it might be impossible to achieve something, and by then it might be too late to quit!''

I considered his words, and it made a lot of sense. Alex, at first, may not seem like the type to offer helpful advice, but in actuality, he's one of the wisest I know. The amount of helpful advice he's given me is only equal to the amount of arguments he's given me.

When it seemed like the subject of real-life superheroes had hit a stalemate, Steph went back to the other matter that needed addressing with Alex. ''Okay what about mermaids?''

''Fake!'' Alex answered in no time at all, before his forehead creased heavily and he then slapped Steph across the head. ''Mermaids? Are you serious? That's just stupid!''

''Ow!'' Steph whimpered. After a quick rub of his head, he went back to the crypto quiz as if nothing's happened. ''Ghosts in the mirror?''

''Defiantly real!''

Despite not getting anywhere with how I felt about this real-life superhero business, I couldn't help but smile at the two. Not really needed anymore, I just got up and went over to the stands, hoping that another comic would take my mind off this subject...but the thoughts only intensified. Looking to see which comic I hadn't read yet, another thought came to me, what was it like to be a citizen living in the comic world? It must be amazing watching all those heroes using their powers to save the world. It's almost identical to the real world right now, wishing you had the power to do some good in the world. That's when it dawned on me, wasn't Kick-Ass thinking the very same think I am now? Wasn't everyone else who dared to put on the spandex thinking they could be superheroes so much that they went out and did it? They must have, you could only do something like that if you really though it through, and if they did it...

''Why not me?''

* * *

In the next few weeks, it seemed like my life had changed forever, I was transformed into someone new. Instead of playing video games, I was down the gym training and weightlifting 24/7...at least I would have been if the prices weren't through the roof. So whenever I could, I turned my room into a training camp. When I was reading comics or watching superhero films, I wasn't watching or reading for the campy dialogue or beautiful female leads, I was watching and reading for tips on good battle styles and tactics…and yes okay, a few campy one liners, but depending on how you say them, they can sound awesome!

Something else that I added to my reading list were the newest Percy Jackson books, and any martial arts training books I could find. If there were none of those, boxing books, just anything that had to do with some kind of physical training I needed to read. Jenna did ask me on occasion why I seemed to take the sudden interest in wanting to build myself up, maybe she thought I was being bullied and was learning to fight back, as much as I would like that, I still think I needed to have actual biceps to do that. Saying that though, only a month after I dedicated myself to this, I could finally see a bit of muscle on myself, I was learning fast. Constantly getting stronger, running faster, learning quicker, I even started to feel a bit of confidence grow in me! In the superhero version of my world, I felt like king of the world, but of course there is one fatal flaw superheroes have...

''Thomas, come on down or you'll be late...again!''

There is a human version of their world they have to come back to, and mine was going to school! I just wanted to get this day over with quick like the rest, and get back to training. Making my way into the kitchen, it was too easy to grab a bit of Jenna's toast while she wasn't there. I made a quick dash to the door, smooth sailing...until an 18 year old, female version of myself stands at the door, waiting for me like a hunter waiting for its prey...and the hunter in question I call Jenna.

Grabbing the piece of toast from my mouth, she smirks at me. ''You can buy your own food at school.''

''It's just a piece of toast.''

''So then you can wait to buy some food at school,'' She proceeded to eat the toast in my face before checking her watch and running to check herself in the mirror. ''I need to eat before my interview today.''

''Oh yeah,'' That reminded me. Quickly checking through my bag, I finally found what I was looking for and handed it to her. ''Good luck with that.''

Curiously, she takes the item from me, and upon further inspections, gives me a warm smile. ''A good luck card? Aw, that's so...'' She stops mid-sentence and gives me a dirty look. ''Okay what are you after?''

Oh crap, she's got me out! Play dumb. ''What? Can't a brother be nice to his sister?''

''What do you want?''

She's not buying it, abort! Might as well ask. ''Can we have pizza tonight?''

''Only if I get the job!'' At least there was a chance. With that out of the way, she gives me a quick goodbye hug. ''Thanks, see you later!''

I wave her goodbye as I walk out the door. Even after walking on a few steps, I could still listen in on the dimming sounds of Jenna getting frantically ready. I admit, it would be sad if she had to quit at Comic City, but she did deserved better. I sometimes lose track of what jobs she is going for, I don't even know what she's applying for today. By the way, that card was genuine alright! We haven't had pizza in ages is all.

As I walked towards school, all I could think about was fulfilling my dream of being a superhero. Although, during the time of training and studying, another thing came to my mind, why not be better than them? After all, there are new superheroes all the time, if I really want to stand out, I have to be the best there is! Why not be the greatest real-life superhero ever? I certainly think it's achievable, I'm just missing two little things...a costume...and a name!

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Beginning Arc: I Need a Name

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Need a Name.**

At school, I couldn't think of anything other than the idea of what it will be like as a superhero. Being cheered by adoring fans, having girls mob you and becoming a new inspiration for people everywhere. However, what the people should cheer had me stuck. You would imagine that finding a name would be the easiest part, well it isn't. I mean Peter Parker had a clue with the thing that gave him powers, Superman just because he was super. Me? I had few options such as Mega-Boy, Incrediboy, F***-u-up! But nothing seemed memorable, maybe except for the last one, although I think for reasons I was intending for.

During Maths, I was using my workbook to think of cool costumes, worming on the design and colour. It was a little bit easier than thinking of a name, as I had a costume after four attempts, and now all I needed was my clothes designer skills that Jenna showed me. I never would have thought that it would come in handy. All my planning was going smoothly so far with just the name needing to be sorted out. I wish my normal life could go just as simply. Speaking of which, I was briefly interrupted from my fantasies as my teacher, Mr. Donald, showed me my Maths test...69/100, I got a C...missing a B by two marks! That was pretty much my score in every test, missing the next grade by one or two marks.

I know that is better than most people in class would get, but trust me, after a while it becomes very frustrating to always come so close. Mr. Donald put up on the board the marks of everyone who did the test, with me being the unnoticed one in the middle. Yeah I'm sure that's a great way to boosts student's confidence, humiliate them by comparing them to those who did better. At the top of the list, with a near perfect 97/100, was Rachael Nora! The smartest and most popular girl in the school, and in my opinion the most beautiful. Every boy fancied her, every girl wanted to be her. I fancied her as well, I mean who wouldn't. As shown, she was smart and she seemed like a nice person. Not that I know too much about that as I've never really talked to her. As a matter of fact, not that many people get to have more than a few words with her a day, she's was normally on her own or off class. It makes me wonder whether she has a personally tutor, as no student can do this well and yet have more lessons off sick that most others.

Anyways, after class at break-time, I stood in my usual lonely corner reading a couple of comics I snuck into school, searching for inspiration. Everything else around the playground was going on just as normal; boys playing football, girls talking about boys...or whatever girls talk about, not like I hang out with any to ask them what they're talking about.

That's when I saw Rachael again sitting on her own a few metres away from me by a wall, reading something I couldn't make out. Just looking at her made my insides flutter and my breathing slow to a crawl. I wanted to go over and talk with her, but I have no idea how to start a conversation with her, or even if she'd be willing to keep the conversation going. Normally when I see her alone and debate with myself about going over to talk with her, I would cast those thoughts away and go to do something else. Today however, something felt different. Like I finally had the mentality to go over and at least get a 'hi' out of her.

My feet slowly shifted in her direction, like I was already on the move. I might as well try something. So I packed my comics in my rucksack, and took a deep breath as I entered the point of no return. Walking to her, I decided to act casual. Before I could get to close I stopped, leaned against the wall and stared out to the playground, that would look cool...that is if she was paying attention to me at all. It at least gave me a little chance to lean in closer and see what see was reading, it looked to big to be a normal paperback novel. I probably leaned in too close, as she quickly closed her book and looked up at me. ''Sorry…'' I got out quickly.

''Can I help you?'' She asked, looking at me as if she was trying to figure me out.

''I...um...'' My throat felt like it caved in, I couldn't get any words out at first. Finally, before the silence dragged on for too long I said something. ''Just wanted to see what you were reading.''

''Oh, it's just something I usually read, nothing important,'' She stood up, keeping her hands in her pockets as she continued to look at me curiously. ''You're Thomas right?''

I felt myself getting hot under the collar just from her knowing my name. ''Yeah, why? I mean, how do you know my name?''

She smiled warmly at me. ''We've been in the same class together for four years, I think I should know you're name by now.''

''Yeah...um...'' Once again I was at a lose for words, on the other hand, I never thought I'd get this far talking with her.

''You look different,'' She interjected. ''You don't look as...timid as you did before.''

''Oh, yeah...uh...'' I seriously hope I'm not blushing as hard as I'm imaging myself right now, I probably look like Bashful from Snow White. How can she notice that I look different from before if she's never noticed me before? Unless...she has noticed me before? Okay, now I know for sure I'm blushing.

Before I could get another stutter out, she giggled lightly at me. ''Relax, I'm not asking for any private details, I'm just trying to have a conversation.''

''I know, I'm just not...not use to having conversations with new people before.''

''True, in fact, four years in the same class and I think this has been our longest talk.''

''More like our only talk.'' I blurted out humorously which managed to get another giggle from her. If there's such a thing as looking twice as all-beautiful, she achieves that with her smile.

Our little moment didn't last long though, as some kind of commotion seemed to be going on at the centre of the playground. Rachael and I wandered forward as a crowd started to gather, and that's when I saw what was going on. It wasn't right to call what was going on a fight, but more like a brutal gang beating, as four large students were pushing and shoving one weaker boy to the ground. The bullying group consisted of huge Year 11s, and leading the group was Jason, an arrogant guy who thought he was king of the world, and his minions Freddy, Charlie and Michael. They owned the school, or just acted like they did. Gary was their target like he was any other day, he was probably the most picked on kid in the school, and Jason's favourite punching bag.

I always felt sorry for him and wanted to help him, but I've never had the courage, or biceps, to do so. That's when I remembered, if I'm going to be a superhero, I've got to do stuff like this all the time. This could be my first real test to see if I have what it takes. Gary was knocked down to the ground again with the bullies four standing over him and laughing proudly like they did something worthwhile.

Now or never, I made my move...without really preparing myself or really knowing what I was going to do. ''Hey Jason, leave him alone!''

This brought their attention towards me. ''Did you say something?'' Jason asked me like I was a joke to him.

''Yeah, leave him alone!''

Jason was the only one paying attention to me, the others just carried on laughing at Gary as he cried on the ground. He turned to me, trying to size himself at me, and it was working. There was no doubt that Jason was the bigger and stronger one of us, and he made sure to prove it to me. I wanted to play brave, however my body betrayed me as I instinctively gulped and took a step back. ''What does this have to do with you? This dick head thought it was all right to talk back to me, I'm not having that! You want me to do the same to you?''

It was then, when he tried to look me in the eye that I could tell something was up with him, he couldn't keep complete eye contact with me and his body was unable to keep still. Thinking that he had scared me away, he turned around and leaned down to pick up Gary by the collar of his shirt, holding him close like a hunter with his catch. His buddies distanced themselves from their leader and his prey, the smiles never leaving their faces. No one knew what was going to happen next as Jason put one hand in his pocket and fumbled around, as if trying to find something.

I was frozen on the spot, and could do nothing but watch as Jason's hand came shooting out of his pocket. _**BAM! **_And delivered a knockout punch to Gary's face, as the poor kid thumped to the ground, before coughing and sneezing blood. Gasps were heard from the crowd, and the colour must have disappeared from my face, as we saw that on Jason's hand, the one that was temporarily in his pocket, was a pair of knuckle-dusters.

Surely even Jason knows this was going too far? Then a distasteful smell filled my nostrils, and nearly made me gag. It was only because Jason had taken a step closer to me that I could smell it, the unmistakable smell of vodka. Jason was drunk! And from their crazed looks, so was his gang.

Now I was more than scared, I was terrified! All the courage I had before was gone, these guys were out of control, and they would probably kill me if I tried to fight back. The fear emitting from the crowd didn't help either; there were no teachers around at the moment, and no one was brave enough to try and help...Gary was defenseless. I didn't know what to do, if these guys were drunk, maybe they might have slipped a knife into school as well, and if I tried to do anything I could get stabbed for it. I shut down completely.

_**BAM! **_Jason struck another blow to the back of Gary's head, that was when a few other kids moved in and tried to stop him, but Jason's drunken pals were stopping any one from getting close. This could turn into a full-blown riot if nothing was done.

Taking another look around, there were some kids calling for help, some breaking down and crying at the horror, while others could only watch. Then I turned to Gary, lying on the ground holding the back of his head, trying to stop the bleeding. I couldn't even tell whether he was still conscious or not. If you think it was like one of those beatings in the comics, this was a lot worse! This was life or death! No resurrections, no sidekicks coming to the rescue, just real terror. I didn't think it would be like this, it was do or die.

And that's what would happen if I didn't do anything, Gary would die. With Jason's pals blocking off the other kids from getting to their leader, I had a clear shot at him. Using all my knowledge that I had learned about how and where to throw a good punch, I ran for Jason. As I got right behind him, I gave him a hard wallop that would have made Mike Tyson proud to the back of his head.

He stumbled forward, but quickly recovered and turned towards me, a deathly glare on his face as his eyes burned into me. All those weeks of training to be stronger and faster and how to punch harder, the one thing I didn't count on, how do I prepare myself if I get punched? Before I could react, he punched me full-force to the face. I just fell back and everything went black.

* * *

After that, through my closed eyes I could briefly make out people walking by looking, at my face. It only seemed like three seconds after the punch, my eyes had the strength to open, waking up on the bed in the school medical office. I had a feeling the school would be too cheap-budgeted to pay for my hospital bills. Then I saw Jenna stand up from the seat she was in at the corner and come over to me. ''How are you?''

''I'm okay, although I lost!''

It confused me when Jenna then started laughing. ''So that's it, you finally tried to prove that you can beat Jason? Is that the reason why you tried to get yourself killed? To prove a point?'' That was when her tone got more serious, like she was going crazy.

''What no first of all he was drunk and...''

''Exactly!'' She nearly screamed at me. ''Thomas, he could have killed you. I know you've always said you would like to teach Jason a lesson but you would be smart enough to stay away from that unstable boy! I mean you know how violent that kid is and you thought you could take him on and prove he isn't a big shot? That you would be the hero like in those comics you read?'' I didn't know what to say, I've never seen Jenna lose her rag like this before.

''But...no he was...I wasn't trying to...''

She raised her hand at me, stopping me from uttering another word. ''Just don't! I know you want to do good, but you have to be smart about these things. You have to know when it's not right to intervene and to stay back and let someone else more capable handle it. I don't want you to do anything stupid or dangerous like that again! You hear me?''

I don't know what hurt more, her saying I was incapable of handling situations like this, or seeing her break down like this. She was on the verge of tears. Then again, I wonder how I look right now. My face has probably swollen to twice its normal size, it must be a shock for her to see. I didn't think things would get out of hand like this. For me to freeze up like that, and then when I try and do something, end up getting knocked out with one punch...it made me wonder whether this superhero talk was such a good idea.

* * *

How could my life change so much in one day?

Afterwards Jenna and I left the school, with me holding a large icepack to my face. She had told me that Gary was taken to hospital to get treated, while Jason and his goons were going to be in some serious trouble. Not just with the school, probably the police as well, which is good to hear. It's obvious to think that they are defiantly going to be permanently excluded.

Something else then popped into my mind. ''What happened with your job application interview today?''

She paused, her eyebrows furrowed as if she was trying to think of what to say next. ''I didn't get it. Don't worry about it.''

As much as she tried to reassure me, I could just feel it, especially after she turns to continue walking without looking back at me. It was my fault. She probably had to leave before the interview to come pick me up. The guilt rushed through me and was eating away.

The two of us continued to walk home in silence, everything that Jenna had said earlier was still ringing inside of my ears. I never once thought about her when I would finally don my mask and cape, and she's my sister! I never thought about what would happen if I didn't come back one night, or my identity slipped and she would have been put in danger. Then I thought, how can I be a great superhero if I lose to the school bully? I was beaten with one punch, what would happen if I got stabbed or shot? And originally I was too scared to even stand up and fight, how can you stare into the face of mobsters and serial killers when you are scared of a drunken thug with only a set of knuckle-dusters?

I was so angry with myself, I hadn't noticed Jenna stopping next to me before tapping me on the shoulder. ''Do you know her?'' She pointed behind me.

''Thomas!'' That's when I heard a voice. I looked behind me and saw Rachael walking over towards us. Suddenly the pain on my face didn't feel so bad anymore.

My attention was so focused on Rachael as she got closer, that I nearly jumped when Jenna leaned closer to me and asked in my ear. ''So?''

''Huh? Oh yeah, she goes to my class. Can I talk with her alone for a minute?''

Jenna looked hesitant at first, I think after the day I've just had she wouldn't let me out of her sight if she had the chance. However, she gave me a smile and then slowly walked off. It wasn't too far from home now, so I could make the rest of my journey alone after.

''Hey!'' Rachael and I said simultaneously.

''No you start!'' We say together yet again.

''No you...'' It happened once again, resulting in both of us laughing. This did help ease my mood a little bit.

''Yeah...so how are you?'' She asked, and then acted like it was a stupid question seeing my face.

''Well they said in about two or three days I should see out of my eye again, so yeah, could have been worse.''

''You're right it could have been, weren't you thinking? He would really hurt you if you tried fighting him.''

''Tell you the truth, I wasn't really thinking at all.''

She then gave me a smile that made my heart skip a beat or two. ''Well good think you did, you really saved Gary back there.''

That was when my mood deflated again. ''Don't know about that...I'm mean does this look like the face of a winner?'' Giving her my best Usain Bolt pose, she just burst out laughing. It's weird, I'm having no problem talking with her right now, and I probably look like something from Rocky Balboa.

''Yeah but you stopped Jason...so I think it's you that my cousin should be thanking.''

I nearly did a double-take. ''Wait, Gary's your cousin?''

''From my father's side, and if you're wondering, yes I'm one sixteenth Greek!'' She chuckled. I never knew that about her, I've never seen her with Gary...then again I don't really see her hanging out with many other people for that long so I guess it shouldn't have been that big of a surprise. ''Oh before I almost forget, Gary wanted you to have this.'' She reached into her bag before pulling out something and handing it to me. It was an X-men comic.

''Wow, thank you. But how...''

''I've heard you're into comics. And it's apparently a good one, so I thought it would be nice thank you token from him...and me. Listen, I know you feel down that you didn't _win. _But that's not what was important, you stood up for someone who needed help and tried to do something about it. That's more than what anyone else would have done. Sincerly from the bottom of my heart, thank you.'' With that said, she took off with a smile still on her face.

This really has been a bizarre day for me.

I looked at the new comic in my hand, 'New X-Men #134'.

Skimming through the pages, I finally found a character that has remained unnamed for a few issues, Quentin Quire aka Kid Omega.

That name! Something about that name made it echo in my mind...Kid Omega, Kid Omega...Omega...Kid, Omega Kid! That was it, Omega Kid! I finally found a name! After all that thinking and debating I did earlier, all it took was a surprise comic book present to finally find me a name I liked and could use. However, I have to get that fantasy out of my head. I remembered Jenna earlier today, my aching bruised face and the fear that I could have been seeing my parents earlier than expected because I got a bit reckless.

I can't do it now, especially with what Jenna said to me earlier. I put the comic in my rucksack and made my way back home. Well the day ended and I finally got a name, just a couple of hours too late...still it was a cool name.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Beginning Arc: Am I a Hero?

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 3: Am I a Hero?**

That night I just sat in bed staring at the screensaver on my computer. I kept thinking about Jenna's outburst earlier. I felt completely gutted; I'd spent weeks preparing to live the dream, only to have it crashing down (or in my case in the face). Omega Kid...I just kept thinking about that name as I read my new X-Men comic, a present for getting the crap kicked out of me. Hey, maybe I can make a fanfic out of what could have been my many great adventures.

At school the atmosphere was tense (like Ang Lee's Hulk tense). After the little drunken feud, Jason and his posse were permanently excluded, Gary was recovering in the hospital, and I know you're wondering about Rachael. She was sitting at her usual seat three ahead of mine, and having to listen to the other girl's stories of make-up and boys...exciting. Anyways during that lesson I couldn't keep my eyes off of her (although that would happen usually), after talking to her before, I felt as though like I could get to know her better.

Lesson ended, and the class made its way out when I heard a voice calling out from behind me. ''Hey Tom!'' It was coming from William Richardson. He was in the same year as me; he was quite the ladies man, and probably the only person who talked to me without being embarrassed. Then again, he was one of those types that talked to any group or anyone. ''How's your face?'' He asked me with actual concern in his voice.

''Clearing up thanks.''

''Good mate, hey they got what they deserved, good one. By the way do you take the 393 bus?''

''Sometimes why?''

''Just wondering if you want to walk by the chicken shop? I'll buy, my sister and me are going.''

Wow, I didn't even know he had a sister to be honest. I gave his offer some thought, but everyone knew that was bad territory there, you have a 1/5 chance of getting mugged, raped or killed…sometimes in that order. And Jenna's talk yesterday wasn't helping my decision. ''Sorry, got go pick up something for my sister today.''

''Alright then see you!'' He then moved on. I kept looking to see if his sister was there, but he just turned the corner. Like I said I didn't even know he had a...I was cut off bumping into Rachael.

''Sorry.'' ''Sorry.'' We both got out at the same time again.

''Are we going to start this again?'' I said as we laughed a bit.

''Sorry about that, how are you?''

''In school...so bored.'' She laughed again; it was good seeing her laugh; but it wasn't good to see her snooty friends start to come over. Sophie, Chloe and Stella; everyone called them the three hottest babes in the school (although I thought Rachael was better looking than them). Sophie and Chloe were sisters and part of the school's football team, while Stella was all about the latest fashion and boy icons. To me, they had too much make-up and they weren't the type that would try to talk to someone like me.

''You're Thomas right?'' Sophie asked.

''Yeah.''

''Just want to say, thanks for standing up to Jason!'' Did I just hear right, they were thanking me?

Chloe cut in. ''Yeah he was a prick, I just wish I was the one to hit him. Come on Rachael, see you around Thomas!'' She said giving me a wink before they all walked away as next lesson was about to begin; as Rachael walked away she turned her head back to me and gave me a little smile, like a hope I see you around kind of smile. Was this really happening to me? Guess in the real world, the school uniform attracts sexy ladies more than the spandex tights.

* * *

And yes, I couldn't go with William cause I did have to get something, some face creams for Jenna, she was doing housework and waiting for her interview reply. Looking around the shop, I thought about not going to Comic-City again with a free pass, not seeing my sister sort out the comic sections where I would gladly volunteer to help. But then again, she got good grades; but for the three marks she missed it stopped her from getting the college she wanted. And so job after job she's applied for, but all have turned her down.

''Everyone on the ground!'' Was what I heard across the shop...followed by a gunshot. I turned to see a lean six foot something guy, holding a handgun in the air. With a craze look in his eyes, this guy was pissed. Everyone in the store ducked to the floor, while I hid behind a counter. I could hear the man threaten the cashier; if you thought going against a drunken school bully was scary, on a scale of 1-10, that was a 9...this was over 9000. I thought that maybe I could make a quick dash of fate for the door and call for help; that is until I heard a little girl's screams. I looked around to see the gunman hold a little six year old girl in his hand, with the gun pointed at her head.

Now I was in a panic, my heart and breathing were as uncontrollable as the gunman. This guy was mental; he was shaking the girl around not caring about her as he was yelling at the cashier to hand over the money. Looking at the girl, I thought about everything. It was like déjà vu; my knock-out by Jason, my talk with Jenna and then my dream of being a great superhero like Kick-Ass and Red Mist. I knew this guy was going to eventually kill someone if nothing was done to stop him. Well I've said it before I'll say it again...it was do or don't, but this time...I knew what to do.

''Hey!'' (Yeah, real smart.) The gunman turned to me and was now pointing the gun at me; I tried my best to remain calm. ''Come on, why are you going to do this? You're going to ruin your life, and for what? A couple of quid in the register!'' The gunman just stood there, the hand holding the gun shaking, although probably not as much as I am right now. The girl was looking at me with tears in her eyes, the guy was holding her more tightly, if I didn't convince this guy soon...

''Look, you think that taking this money or killing that girl or me will make your life easier? It won't! You still have a chance, just put the gun down and run. I won't tell the police, I won't give any description it'll be like you were never here. But to do that, you need to put the gun down...'' _**BAM! **_That was all I could get out before he smacked the gun across my forehead.

I dropped to my knees and held my head, feeling the blood leaking out, and even seeing it drip down my arm. Although my vision went blurry, I could still see the guy turn back and demand the money. A knuckle-duster was a pillow compared to this, this killed. The girl was screaming even more now. I turned to see the gun pointed to hear head and I remembered when Jason had Gary pinned to the ground, killing him, this was all too similar. The only difference between then and now, I was still conscious.

Quietly getting to my feet, I did the bravest and dumbest thing of my life...I grabbed the gun. I held it up to the ceiling as the guy lets loose two shots. I then used my other arm to hit the guy's arm that was holding the girl, after two good digs, he let go and the girl made a run for it. But in doing that, he had a free arm; and gave me a good dig to the face. I couldn't back down now, I kicked at his knees and he crashed down onto them; he punched me in the stomach, and I fell to my knees.

With both of us nearly down we struggled for the gun, I held the gun up to the ceiling again, and using his finger we pulled the trigger a couple of times. After about three more shots the gun was out, and that is when I knew I had a chance. Letting go of the gun, I gave him a left and a right to the face, and kicked him in the chest. As he was getting up, I ran behind him and got him in a sleeper hold. I held on for dear life as he struggled, tossed and turned. Just when it looked like he was down, he elbowed me in the gut a couple of times and I had to let go. He then turned and punched me in the face, and I stumbled back. He rammed into me like a bull through the next isle.

It felt like I had broken my back, I couldn't feel my hand, and I felt like I was going to vomit. I looked up to see the guy limp his way towards me; I then looked down to see a little screwdriver at my side. He was inches from me now; he was ready for the finishing kick. Faster than I could remember, I grabbed the screwdriver, and stabbed it in his leg. He screamed in pain as he dropped to the floor again, lying there, holding the wound. I got up and putting all my power into my right arm, gave him my trademark Omega-Swing (cool name huh?) in the face. _**BAM!**_ He was out for the count.

The next few minutes seemed to fly by. Everyone in the store congratulated me. The cashier had called the police, he thought I should stay and be the hero. Believe me I thought about it, but then I thought of what Jenna would say. I would rather stare down the gunman again then her wrath. He then thought at least I could have the shopping for free (who said being a superhero was no pay?). Before I left, the little girl I saved gave me a quick hug and ran back to her father, as they embraced I could see him mouth 'Thank You' to me. I simply nodded back and left.

* * *

I closed the front door; put the shopping on the kitchen table and just stood still for a couple of seconds. I could hear Jenna watching the news in the front room, so I made a quick run for the bathroom and tried to wash the wounds. Looking at myself in the mirror, bloody and bruised, I realised I'd done it. My first real superhero save, it was beyond cool. I felt like a living comic character, the pain seemed to disappear…almost. My head was buzzing in a good way, and I loved it...

''Oh no!'' I heard Jenna whisper from the front room. I walked in and she was fixed onto the TV screen. I looked and it felt like my heart twisted. It wasn't my heroics on the screen; a boy was stabbed and killed at a bus stop. Someone who went to my school, someone Jenna and myself knew, someone I talked to just this morning...William Richardson.

That night I couldn't sleep; what happened to William overshadowed my heroics earlier. He was a good kid, he didn't deserve this, he had a full life ahead of him. And what made it worse was I could have saved him, I could have gone with him and fight off the killers; but cause of Jenna's promise, I didn't.

Next morning, the school held an assembly for William; we took a minutes silence and afterwards were told of all the things Will had done to help the school and what a good kid he was. Looking at the front I could see his parents sitting together for the first time since their divorce five years ago, they sat their holding hand trying to be strong for him. And next to them was Will's sister...Megan. I remembered her now; she was a pretty looking girl, and apparently really smart. But she was extremely shy which is why she was always on her own.

After the assembly, I decided to talk to her. ''Hey!'' I said softly to her.

She looked at me. ''Hey, your Thomas?''

''Yeah.''

''Will told me about you, what happened to your head?'' She looked at the top of my head with concern, already I could see similarities between her and William.

I felt the wound on my forehead, I couldn't say really say a gunman used me as a baseball so I said the first thing that came to my head. ''Pigeon tried to nick my sandwich,'' She laughed a bit, which helped her mood. ''Listen Megan, if you need someone to talk to...you got me.''

''Thanks Tom...do you mind Tom or Thomas?''

''I kind of prefer Thomas, but either way.'' She nodded and walked back to her parents once they started calling for her.

''She really needs a friend.'' Rachael said behind me. She looked at me and I must have made some kind of facial expression cause she knew something was wrong.

''Rachael...I could've gone with him and maybe I could've...''

''Don't get that in your head, it wasn't your fault.''

I nodded just to make it seem like I agreed with her, but I still thought I could've done something. Wanting to get off the guilty subject, I changed the subject. ''Hey Rachael...um...are there any lessons you're having trouble in?''

''I'm terrible, to say the least, at religious studies. Why?''

''No it's just that…if you need a tutor…or...''

Before I could say anything else Sophie, Chloe and Stella called for her. She turned back to me ''Thanks, I could use a tutor, bye.'' She then made her way over to the others, leaving me standing on my own.

* * *

Alex, Stephen and me were sitting around a table in Comic-City; they heard about William's death and wouldn't leave me alone about it. I didn't tell them about the gunman or William asking me to go with him otherwise that'll be more questions I didn't want to answer. ''That is just sad,'' Alex said. ''And it's worse that they haven't found who did it!''

They both noticed I wasn't paying attention and looking at the comics instead, although even that I was finding it difficult to focus on. ''Thomas, are you okay?'' Stephen asked me.

''Yeah it's just...if there were superheroes...''

Alex cut me off. ''Don't start that again. No offence but you already tried and failed against Jason and his buds.''

I didn't think about that, I just carried on thinking about stopping the gunman. I guess know I know I have what it takes to be a superhero. I know that there will be people like William who need help when in trouble, and that I have to be the hero to save them. All night, while Jenna slept, I was in my room fixing up and stitching my costume together. Colour wise; Kick-Ass had green, Red-Mist had Red, so I went for blue. Cape or no cape? After watching The Incredibles...I'm going with no cape. Finally the mask was cut so it had a mouth and eyeholes.

After god knows how long, the costume was ready. I (just) fitted in it and looked at myself in the mirror. I was awesome! Blue with silver streaks going across my arms and legs. For weapons choice, I thought it would be ironic to have knuckle-dusters. I painted them silver and stuck them onto the knuckles of the costume, it work colour wise as well as cool wise. I had the costume, I had the weapons, the back-story, the girl I secretly love, and the name. I was ready and I knew...

''The Legend of Omega Kid begins...''

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Beginning Arc: Test Run

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 4: Test Run**

I had the costume, I had the name; the next few day were busy. Before school I would practice some Kick-Ass (no pun intended) poses and one-liners. After school I would take a walk around the streets and buildings, looking through alleyways, seeing where would be a good place to hide in the shadows or move around if the battle gets to intense.

In school, there was this kid called Max who was an expert at Parkour, for those who are thinking huh? It's free-running. I mean with Spider-man and Captain America having all those agility powers I needed to find some way for me to move like that. I had to bribe him of course (cheap-budget jerk) but he taught me a lot, I think cause I was a fast learning he liked me and so I had to pay him less. But when I got home, my arms and legs would be numb.

Anyway, it was time to put those lessons to the test. So donning the blue and silver and waiting for the cover of night, I made my first test run!

Taking the stairs to the roof of some old chicken & chips shop; I did some stretches, a little jogging, blah, blah, blah. Looking at the building next to me, I let the adrenaline get the better of me and started running to the edge. I was about ten feet away when my senses finally came back and I tried to stop, but I slipped and landed on my back…with my feet dangling off the edge.

''HOLY SHIT!'' I looked down and found myself with another problem…I was afraid of heights. Yeah with all the cool thoughts of being a superhero I completely forgot about being afraid of heights since I was born. I never went on planes, I never liked looking down the stairs, hell I've never been this high before. So I decided to call it a day…bet Kick-Ass never had to deal with stuff like this.

* * *

So next few days, I was in the P.E room, learning to rope climb. I could never climb a rope before, but I was doing alright until…

''AHHHHHH…ow!'' I looked down, and fell down.

Rock climbing I was much better at; in fact I was on course to break the record…

''AHHHHHH…ow!'' Before I looked down.

This was getting frustrating; I just couldn't help but freeze up every time I looked down from more than 15 feet up. I took a little rest on the bench watching all the other kids climb up; some didn't make it, while others made it to the top with ease. It wasn't annoying me that they were better; it was just that I wasn't doing it.

So, thinking I've got nothing to lose. I took a deep breath and tried it one more time. I started off well, got good speed going. Half-way up, my arms were doing all the work it was getting a bit harder but I managed to get higher than last time. I was doing it…

''AHHHHHH…ow!'' You can guess what happened. So, jumping around buildings was out of the question. So from now on I was going to have to find a way to fit my costume into my bag, with all my revision books and over-due homework. So after school, I scouted the streets again, this time looking for a place to change if trouble. And what a way to start; as I walk around the corner who do I see…Michael, Jason's biggest minion harassing a little kid. Revenge…what a way to start a career.

So hiding behind a bin (shut up!) I changed, putting the costume on, then the mask and checking the knuckle-dusters. I made my move!

''Hey Mich…'' I stopped myself before saying his name. ''Hey you, leave that kid!''

The giant just stared back and smiled like he felt sorry for me ''Oh my god, you can't be serious mate?''

''I'm serious. Let the kid go!''

I was scared, once he let go of the kid he took from behind him a baseball bat…yeah, wasn't counting on that. But like the dumbass I am, I stood my ground. He made his way towards me slowly at first, and then started running.

Reflexes helped, I ducked and punched at his leg. He groaned and stumbled at bit, but he still smiled like how pathetic I will look when he beats me to a pulp. He ran at me again, and from the swing earlier I could tell he wasn't the fastest mover; so what do I do…I run forward as well and give him the fattest Sparta kick, and he goes flying back.

I run to him to kick the bat out of his hand, but he just swings away and connects right on my knee. The pain was unbearable; the stinging, the numbness. It felt like my leg was going to snap. I looked at the corner of my eye and saw Michael get up and move towards me. I try to back off as he swings wildly at me. If he wasn't so slow, I would be mince meat by now.

He swings and misses; quickly I punch him in the face. But it wasn't as hard as I wanted because my bad leg forced me to pull back. He swings, misses and gets another punch to the face. But here's where the problem started, he was now acting smart…he dropped the bat and got his fists ready.

He was a faster puncher, he connected with my face twice and with my leg I found it hard to fight back. He kicked at my bad leg and I fell to the floor in pain. He started getting cocky and was walking around me, seeing if I was going to get up. But my leg was hurting so much; my knee was the highest I could go.

I looked up to see him move his arm back ready for the finishing punch, and again out of reflexes…I punched his fist. He had the bigger fist, the bigger arm and better arm movement; but I had the knuckle-duster. Once are fist's collide, I heard the bones in his hand crack.

He cried in pain, holding his hand. I slowly got back to my feet, expecting to see him clutching his hand in pain; but instead I see him spear me to a wall. But just as he hits me into the wall, I move slightly so his bad hand hits the wall as well. My back and his hand hit the wall; he goes to his knees holding on to his hand, the shape all messed up. While, I land with a thud on the ground, my back felt twisted around, it felt like I couldn't stand.

I looked beside me to see his baseball bat, and looked in front of me to see him charging…well what was I going to do? In a split-second, I grabbed the bat and just swung, I wasn't even looking to target hoping I would get lucky BAM...I did. He goes to the floor, unconscious and defeated.

About ten minutes later, a crowd had gathered to see Michael taken away by the police, with the little kid he was harassing smiling like he was in an all you can eat candy shop. Me? I was with the crowd, costume of just me Thomas Lanks. On the outside looking like I was a boxer checking to see what all the fuss was about. But inside…I felt like a general that had just won the war, of in my case a superhero that has just won his first battle.

* * *

Alex, Stephen and I were at Comic-City when we heard the news of how a kid said a superhero saved him from a thug. And you can guess what I was thinking.

''Well, what do you guys think of that?'' I asked.

''So?'' ''So?'' They both said simultaneously.

''Wait didn't you guys hear? A superhero just saved someone''.

''No, a dumb retard helped a little midget from a giant. I mean, Michael was big and all, but he weren't nothing special'' Alex said.

''But he had a baseball bat''. They both looked at me like how do you know, so I quickly thought up something. ''There was a baseball bat at the scene.''

''And who says that the retard didn't use the bat?'' Alex asked me.

''Because he…no he…forget it.'' Who cares about them? I know the truth.

''ALEX! STEPHEN!'' A booming feminine voice shouted.

''Oh no!'' ''Oh no!'' They both whimpered, and I felt like joining them if it weren't for the fact my name wasn't called out…cause I know that voice anywhere.

From behind them approached a 16-year-old girl in a cheerleader outfit. Blonde, pretty and an anger expression that will make Hannibal Lector wet his pants in terror. Alex and Stephen's cousin Crystal. From what they told me her parents are quite rich; and one year every four years she stays at Alex and Stephen's. I've meet her a few times, over the years; she has probably become the snobbiest, whiniest, most selfish person know to mankind. Thankfully, she hates me so doesn't talk to me.

''Okay, can either of you explain how my ring that you two were meant to look after got damaged?''

Alex protested first. ''Hey, first off, it was Steph's turn to look after…''

''What?'' Stephen called. ''I looked after it last week''.

''I don't care. Both of you are in big trouble when you get home…'' She looks at her wrist like she has a watch. ''Oh look at that, it's now.'' She said in a devilish sarcastic tone.

They both cowered away under her power, looking at me as to say help me. Alex leaned over to me. ''Come on think of an excuse or something.''

''Wow that sounds like a job for a superhero, but unfortunately you don't believe in them.'' I said back sarcastically.

''ALEX!'' Crystal yelled out.

Alex left giving me a threatening look. Hey I've got worse, although if I ever have to face Crystal's wrath…I think I'll announce an early retirement. So my first of my superhero missions a success, although no one saw it; it was a start.

Limping back home, I believed I had what it takes. Kick-Ass, Red-Mist watch out…there's a new superhero in town.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Beginning Arc: The Horrible Truth

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 5: The Horrible Truth**

Okay, so I wasn't a celebrity just yet. Turns out there were no cameras of any kind of CCTV near the area I made my first rescue; so I wasn't on YouTube just yet…but I will be soon, I know it!

Anyway, the next few days were the slowest in weeks; well when you've been beating to a shrimp by drunk jocks and faced off against a criminal with a gun, your life will be more exciting than the normal folk. Mostly, I would go on duty and stick too the shadows like normal. But cause nothing was happening, I decided more training would do me good. The Parkour and martial arts training was going great, I was learning quicker, striking harder and moving faster than ever before.

Of course I still had the fear of heights. So, nearly every day I would look down from somewhere high…and would vomit three seconds later. I looked at statistics saying flying was the safest way to travel…but it didn't help with the Iceland volcano happening. And the rock climbing…

''AHHHHHH…ow!'' Same old, same old.

And it wasn't helping that I still had the limp from my beef with Michael. Oh about him, he was still being questioned, with his history of alcohol and violence not helping the fact he lead a kid from his father to take his money, I could tell his wasn't coming back to my streets for a while.

Next lesson was R.E (Religious Education, if you don't know) and I was sitting next to Rachael. I volunteered to be like her own personal tutor; when I asked Mrs. Howard if that was okay she refused, but when Rachael asks…yeah, pretty sexist if you ask me. But I didn't really mind.

Like me, she was a fast learner ''So…Trinity is the father, the son and the…soul?''

''Holy Spirit.'' I corrected her.

Thankfully she seemed interested in this. ''And this was best explained in the...Nicene Creed?''

''There you go!''

''Miss Nora...'' Mrs. Howard called out. ''Go on, explain how some Christians might describe Trinity?''

Rachael thought about this for a moment and was about to answer when...

''Too late, Master Lanks?'' Mrs. Howard had a reputation for never giving students a chance to answer questions. She was my least favourite teacher; ironic considering this is one of my favourite subjects.

''Um...miss I believe that Rachael had the answer'' I nodded to Rachael and she spoke.

''Some Christians might describe the father as the creator or judge. The Son as the personal part. And the Holy Spirit...is like the force of God; inspire, guide and comfort.'' I was impressed; I don't think I could have explained it better. Even Mrs. Howard was stunned; R.E was Rachael's weakest (only weak) subject. She moved on to ask more questions to other poor souls (no pun intended). Rachael gave me a little smile that made butterflies in my stomach. ''Wow, I can't believe I knew that.''

''Yeah that was good.''

We realised we were both staring and continued with the bookwork. I really wanted to say something, but of course I was stuck for words.

''Thomas, do you head down Hilldrop road?'' She asked me.

''Mostly.''

''Do you want to walk up to the shop after school?''

* * *

Hell, of course I said yes. It was either walk with the hottest girl I know, or suffer along with Alex and Stephen at the hands of Crystal. Plus, after what happened the last time I turned someone down he was killed. I wasn't going to take that risk again.

So after school, Rachael and I were just hung around the shop. She was a bit suspicious at why I was trying to keep a low profile; the shop where I stopped that thief was right across the road, and I didn't want attention.

''Thomas...hello?'' She snapped me out of my thoughts.

''Sorry I was thinking about something else what?''

''I said how long have you been a religious man.''

''Well, I'm not really religious. My family was all atheists, and I was agnostic. But then when I went to secondary school and...remember when we had Miss Brooks as our R.E teacher?'' She nodded and I started the story again. ''Every R.E class I would learn something. I mean Maths and Science and all the others were just boring, but R.E there was so much to it. It was just so complicated that I became interested. And eventually, I just thought about the Design Theory...''

''Intelligent design?'' She asked.

I nodded and she smiled again, soon she was going to be smarter than me at this. ''What about you?'' I asked.

She thought and then a frown came on her face ''I really don't know...sometimes I think yeah there must be a God for doing all this...but then...'' She trailed off a bit and I didn't want to see her sad so I quickly decided to change the subject.

''Anyway did you hear about what happened to Michael'' Hoping she would mention something about how she heard a superhero saved the day.

''Yeah, I heard it was a drunk maniac...''

''Okay another subject change!'' I quickly interpreted.

''Okay then, so what else are you interested in?''

''Well...'' What else could I tell her, I was a comic-geek? ''...I'm a bit of a comic...reader.'' Hey it was the next best thing.

''Really? Oh how is that comic that Gary gave to you?''

''Yeah it was good. How is Gary?'' I felt like asking.

''He's doing better. Thanks anyway''.

''For what?''

''For the tutoring, that was really sweet of you''.

Butterflies in the stomach. ''It was nothing''.

We came to the corner of the road and where about to walk in different directions. ''I go this way.'' She says a bit disappointed.

''And I'm the other way. Well I'll see you tomorrow.''

''Kind of hard when it's Saturday tomorrow.'' She laughs and I felt like a bit of an idiot. ''But we can hang out tomorrow, Finsbury Park okay?'' She says and my heart jumped up to my throat.

''Yeah sure, that's...er...Finsbury Park...yeah tomorrow, see ya tomorrow'' I had to turn and walk away pretty quickly to make me look even less of an idiot. I turned to see she was walking away; wow I was going out tomorrow with...

''Rachael Nora!'' I heard someone yell from behind me. I knew who it was straight away, my own chuckle brothers Alex and Stephen.

''No way, you were talking to Rachael Nora!'' Alex was out of breath ''And walking with her, and saying good-bye to her, and meeting tomorrow with her, and...''

''How long have you two been stalking me?'' I asked.

''Since you left school'' Stephen blunted out, and resulted in Alex smacking him across the head.

''Guys that is weird.''

Alex patted me on the shoulder ''Not as weird as what we just saw. I mean no offence, but you're not the attractive one. And I'm a guy so I can't call you attractive anyway. But...Rachael...what's she like?''

''None of your business.'' I joked.

''Oh I get it; you want to keep your charming methods a secret. I understand, if she meets me, she won't be able to contain herself...speaking of that have...''

''Don't start.'' I had to interpret before he said something that would scar me for life. ''I mean, she's hot and all, but knowing her changes it.''

The two stared at me like I just said the world was flat. ''Changes it how?'' They ask at the same time.

''She's a great friend; she's nice, smart, and...I just don't think of her like that anymore.''

''Alright, that's how you feel fine.'' Alex said. And for a split second it looked like he understood...

''So, you going to ask or anything?''

Should have known.

''Holy shit!'' Stephen yelled. Alex and I walked behind him to see him looking at a newspaper. ''Hey Thomas isn't this the kid that went to your school?'' He shows me a picture of William and I felt depressed thinking about his subject again.

''Yes William remember?'' I didn't want to into this again and turned to walk...

''Not him, the killer''.

I instantly stopped in my tracks. I turned and took the paper off Step to read the article. When Michael was arrested he confessed into also being one of the murderers of William Richardson. After a long interrogation he named the other killers...Jason, Freddy and Charlie.

I was in shock, I felt light headed. The fact that it was Jason, my heart was burning with rage. Not only the fact that I miss my chance for revenge, but he also killed a good kid. I wasn't going to stand for that, no way.

* * *

Later on in the day, it reached the whole area that Jason and his crew were murderers and on the run. Every bit of life around the area seemed to die; every parent knew what kind of person Jason was like, some weren't even surprised when they found out he was the killer.

I was sitting on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I kept thinking about Jason's smug personality and how he would treat all this a nothing more than a bit of fame. It was tearing me apart; it was might fault Will died and it was Jason who killed him. Then I thought about Megan; she was still heart-broken by the whole ordeal. And what's worse is that I remember in Year seven when Jason actually tried to touch Megan and Will stopped him, but was beaten up badly for standing up to him. I remember cause that was the first time I'd heard of Jason. He was the reason Megan grew up socially intimidated.

I looked at myself in the mirror, with my Omega Kid costume on. I then said to myself, I caught Michael, I started the revenge and he's told me who I have to get to finish it. Seeing as how Michael was a part of the group, I knew that this would be my first proper mission. But I also knew, that I would be going against one of the strongest kids in the school, a murderer and someone who has already beaten me before...with one punch.

But this time I was ready for whatever they were going to throw at me, because I'm not fighting them as Thomas Lanks, he lost. This time, they will have to face Omega Kid!

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Beginning Arc: Sweet Revenge

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 6: Sweet Revenge**

I was crazy, which was all I could think of myself right now. You might say brave or noble…I say stupid. But I had to do something; I couldn't let William's death be a pointless act of violence now that I know who the killers are. But everytime I thought about facing Jason, I keep remembering that punch he gave me before, it still hurt.

I waited until mid-night sharp when Jenna was fast asleep to pack my costume in a little rucksack. I thought about the promise I made to her, I know I was breaking it, but I had to do this. So before I left, I wrote a letter about what I was trying to do just in case I…you know don't come back. I left it under my bed knowing she would find it, but if I did make it back I could get rid of it without her knowing. So out the window I climbed, until I realized how high my bedroom window was so I snuck out the front door instead.

Either Thomas Lanks's life would end, or Omega Kid's life would begin...deep huh?

The area was pretty intimidating in the dark; well with an over-protective big sister it was hard for any time out at night. I remembered one time when I was about eight or nine that I accidently found Jason's Alley where he and his posse would hang around. Very few people actually knew about it, so I figured that would be where he was.

After about half an hour I made it to the street corner opposite where the alley was, and so to get the element of surprise I knew I would have to use an aerial strike. I looked around, seeing no one and made a quick but quiet dart for the building next to the alley. I climbed up the staircase on the side, trying my best not to look down. Once I was on top I put my costume on and made my way to the side where the alley was right below.

I knew I had to look down the see the gang; I took a deep breath and looked down to find Jason, Charlie and Freddy. I was looking down a lot longer than I thought I would have, my fear of heights was gone for that moment…because I was looking at what was going on down there.

There were naked girls tied up and handed over around Jason and his crew like possessions. Drugs, smoking, and sex it was every parent's nightmare and every teens dream…but not today. The girls were crying telling Freddy and Charlie to leave them alone, but they were having not of it and more of them. They were forced to get high and had to inhale that god-awful smell of beer and smoke. When they weren't touching girls they moved over to the side, where a group of badly beaten boys lay on the ground and started pounding on them again. Probably the girls boyfriends from the looks of it, the way they cried, pleading for them to stop with the violence.

Jason sat on an abandoned sofa enjoying the show in front of him. Sitting next to him was a girl I knew from school, Stella Diana, I only saw with her a few days ago along with Chloe and Sophie when they talked with me. She was forced to watch the show as well but not enjoying it as much as Jason was. She was near top-less and chained up to Jason like a dog, it was sick and twisted.

I watched but couldn't hear as she was saying something that looked like stop this, what does Jason do…give her a hard slap to the face. I was going to let this go on. So grabbing a brick I found near me, I aimed and threw.

It wasn't a good shot as it landed in a dumpster near them. They stopped whatever they were doing and began to look around…pulling out their guns. It's amazing how I keep making one stupid decision after another.

They all stop up holding knives and baseball bats (they never make it easy do they). What now? Jason got up pulling a gun from his back pocket.

''Fred your with me, you stay here!'' He pointed to Charlie, and he stood there ordered like a good henchmen. Maybe this was my chance, Jason and Freddy walked out of the alleyway into the street. Leaving Charlie to guard on his own.

So I made my way down slowly, holding onto the broken stairs and pipes for dear life; I tried not to look down, but I knew I had to. When I did, I was frozen in fear; the ground seemed to be further down. It was nauseating, but seeing all the people they have hurt, remembering the death of William leaving his family heart-broken and leaving Megan without a brother to protect her. Thinking of this I climbed down quicker than I thought, soon I was close enough. I prayed to God for help, and I jumped…

I landed on Charlie with a thud, he dropped is bat, but he just got back to his feet and brought out a knife. He stabbed but I blocked and punched, he stumbled back and I grabbed his hand and twisted it. I didn't let go until I heard his arm crack and he had dropped the knife. He fell to the ground and I gave a good kick to his face, and he was out.

I turned to the girls they were all staring at me for a moment, but soon rushed over to their fallen boyfriends trying to help them up, I ran over to help…

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_ Thankfully reflexes helped out again as I dropped to the ground and rolled behind a dumpster as Jason fired again and again. When the bullets stopped I looked from behind to see Freddy swing around the corner with his baseball bat. I moved my head back just as it hit the side.

He came around the dumpster to see I was already on top of it. He looked up to see me kick him in the face and he fell back into the wall. I can't believe it, I was winning…

_**SMACK!**_ ''AHHHH!'' I yelled as I fell off the dumpster rolling on the floor holding my ankle. Oh God, Jason had shattered my ankle with Charlie's bat. He approached me and kicked at my stomach a good couple of times.

I felt like I was going to vomit, I couldn't even get to my knees, my stomach would hurt if I move and my leg would just crumble if I moved. And what made it worse was he hit me in my good leg, I still hadn't recovered from my fight with Michael, so now I had too bad legs.

Jason got his bat and was ready to swing, but I grabbed Freddy's bat that was right next to me and…_**CLANG!**_ The bats connected, he lifted back to strike again, but taking this chance I jabbed him in the stomach and he stumbled back. I gradually got to my feet using the bat as support. How was I supposed to fight with something I need to help keep me on my feet?

_**SMACK!**_ I could only scream in pain as Freddy speared me from behind. We rolled out of the alley, he got on top of me and started pummeling me, I could only just keep my hands in front of my face blocking at the punches. Using my not as bad leg I kneed him so hard he was never going to have kids or even gran-kids.

He groaned and so I punched and punched again and again _**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_ Until I was sure he was out cold. I tried to get the feeling in my legs to stand again…

_**SMACK!**_ Jason charged at me and batted me in the back. I crawled away but Jason struck again _**SMACK!**_ _**SMACK! SMACK!**_ He then finally stopped when I was motionless. He stood over me victorious another death to his name. Now I know what you're thinking, how can I be narrating when he's just killed me, well there was an easy way to describe that method…playing possum.

I put all my power into my fist and rolled to my back and _**BAM!**_ In his face. I wasn't going to stop now I lifted my foot and kicked at him _**BAM!**_ ''AHHHHHH!'' I kicked him with my bad leg. He looked dazed, so telling myself deal with the pain or death I got to my feet and punched.

But he grabbed my fist and punched in my stomach about three times, it's easy to loss count when you're getting the shit knocked out of you. He still punched, but now I had a good view of my target. _**BAM!**_ Punched in the balls. And to make it even _**BAM! SNAP!**_ I punched at his knee and it twisted awkwardly. He limped back letting go of me, now we both had a bad leg.

I came up from behind him getting him into a bear hug, I ran forward and we both crashed into a wall. I moved back, and threw him to the wall again. I lost my grip of him _**BAM!**_ He punches me. _**BAM!**_ I punch him. _**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_ This was a street fight, neither of us giving up, but it came down to that could hold on longer…and he had the stronger punch.

_**BAM!**_ He connected and I stumbled back. I was finished I had nothing left, I was on the edge of the road trying to get my bearings; it looked like there were three Jason's charging (limping) towards me. I couldn't block or hold my own anymore, so what do I do? I step aside and hold my (bad) leg out. He trips over and falls onto the road, the back of his head crashing to the ground.

I collapsed to the ground, I couldn't take it, I didn't care if he came charging again my leg was finished. But I looked up to see he was still on the ground, his arms flopping like a fish. I slowly limped over towards him, not even remembering which one was my bad leg again. I stood over him to see his eyes half open, his face was now black and blue and from the back of his head was a growing pool of blood.

I looked back over to the alley to see the captive girls and beaten up boys watching in amazement. Stella was the only one that seemed brave enough to approach.

''Are you okay?'' She asks.

''Better then okay…'' And believe me I was ''Are you?''

''We're fine. Thank you!''

I look over Jason again, he finally saw me staring at me.

''I'm going to kill you…you son of a bitch…you're…dead…you…'' He slipped into the darkness of the sub-consciousness. Yes unfortunately he was going to live, but he will be behind bars for quite a while.

I was enjoying this so much I hadn't heard what Stella said ''Pardon me?''

''Who are you?'' She asks.

A smile forms on my face, my first introduction…I need to make it good. ''I am the silver lining to the world. I am the one that will face the darkness at any cost. Protecting those who wish for peace. Stopping those spreading sin. I am the Silver Guardian…the God of Heroes…I…Am…Omega Kid!''

Stella stared dumbfounded, shocked, and amazed however you would say it. She then ran over to her friends in need, they already started calling the police, so I decided to make my exit. But I just needed to do one more thing…

_**BAM!**_ Jason grunted in pain as I kicked his side.

''That was for stealing my football in Year eight!'' I limped away.

* * *

I snuck in through my bedroom window, not caring about looking down anymore. I was so exhausted and fucked up, I quickly and (kinda) quietly took my costume off and put it under the bed and scrunched up my I might not be coming back later, and threw it in my bin. Right now, all I wanted to do was lie in bed and…

''Thomas?'' The lights flickered on as Jenna came in through my bedroom door. ''It's three in the morning, what are you doing up?''

Crap what now? I looked like something out of WWE, what was I suppose to…''I feel out of bed!'' I got out quickly, probably to quick.

''Seriously?''

''Yeah…I think I twisted my ankle, look'' I showed her my swollen ankle and a jokey grin appeared on her face.

''You twisted your ankle…falling out of bed?''

A minute later she got an ice pack and put it over my leg. She looked up at my face. ''What happened to your face then?'' She asked.

''My face…um…rock climbing''.

''What? Since when do you do rock-climbing? I thought you were afraid of heights?''

''I am…was…er…thinking that maybe it was time to conquer those fears. I am going to have to deal with heights eventually in my life…and…I thought that doing that would help. Because I don't want to show that I'm afraid''. I can't believe I just made that up.

Jenna looked at me for a few seconds, I was worried it she would buy the story. She smiled at me. ''If that's what you feel you should do, then I'm going to support you 100%''.

''Thanks!'' I said.

She got up leaving me to sit on my bed holding the ice pack, but before heading out the door she turned to me. ''You know you still have homework to be completed''.

''I'll do it tomorrow'' Yeah right!

''Good, cause I'm sure you don't want anyone to find out that you got a twisted ankle from falling out of bed!''

''You wouldn't…''

''If you do your homework!'' With that she left with a big grin on her face. I can't believe she just…oh my…I couldn't even complain anymore. I just lay back on my bed hoping to get some sleep while I still can. It didn't take long, hey when you fight your worst enemy and his gang and are driven to the point of looking like a punching bag, sleeping doesn't require a lot.

**To Be Concluded…**


	7. Beginning Arc: My Saga Begins!

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 7: My Saga Begins**

Everywhere I looked, everyone was talking about the superhero taking out a gang. I was on the front of newspapers, on the news shows; I was talked about of YouTube. This was beyond my wildest dreams. I was an over-night sensation just like Kick-Ass. On my way to school I heard the name Omega Kid sixteen times. In the first hour of school…forty-five.

''What happened to your leg?'' Rachael asked me bringing my mind back down to earth.

''Oh…er…football!'' It was the first thing I could think of.

''Oh, you play football!''

''Played and failed, I'm not that good. I'm a striker, played 108 games scored…2…own goals''.

''Oh, so who do you support?'' She asks, and I just show her my Arsenal watch.

''You?'' I ask.

''Fulham!''

''Wow, that's cool they did well this season. So did you hear about this Omega Kid?''

''I can't get away from it. This is amazing that someone finally decided to do something like that''

''You sound like you've thought about it''.

She kinda blushed a bit ''Well you see...here look'' She reaches into her back and brings out the novel she was always reading when alone...an Ultimate Spider-Man comic.

''No way! The clone saga?'' I have been looking my whole life for this issue.

''I'm a bit of a comic nerd. That X-men comic that I gave you, it wasn't Gary's...it was mine. I just thought you might like it as a little thank you present'' She says, with a little blush on her face.

''Thanks! Wow!''

''What?''

''No it's just that...I never took you for someone who read comics''.

''There is alot about me you don't know'' She says and then made her way to her next class.

''Hey...'' I called to her and she turned to me ''My sister works at this comic store Comic-City. If you want we could go there sometimes, my ankle it's a little hard to walk to Finsbury Park today''.

''Well then I'll see you later Wonder Kid!''

What did she just call me? This just keeps getting better, she's flirting with me! But then I remembered. ''Hey Rachael, have you heard how Stella's doing?''

''She's doing fine. She's not in today but she'll be back soon, See ya!'' She then made her way around the corridor.

This had to official be the best day of my life. I was so excited I didn't see Megan walking towards me. ''Oh sorry'' She stuttered out.

''No it's okay. How are you?''

She hesitated a bit before saying ''I'm...doing much better now...thanks!''

I nodded and she shifted a bit ''I want to thank you...for telling me if I wanted to talk you...I really want to thank you for trying to help. And I want to ask you something''.

''Yeah fire away!''

She couldn't seem to find her words at first, and it made me think about what she was going to say ''Are you Omega Kid?''

I think my heart just stopped. ''What...wh...wh...wh...what makes you...ask that?'' I asked trying to stay calm.

''I'm sorry that was stupid of me of course not'' She tried to walk away but I stopped her.

''No tell me. What makes you think I'm Omega Kid?'' If there is a snitch in the school, they're dead.

''Because...I can tell what a person's like straight away. And when you offered to help me, I could tell you were the type of person that will stand up for someone else. That knows right from wrong. That just wants there to be simple justice. And you have your head in the clouds''.

I could only laugh she had me figured out; I've never been described like that before. And that speech actually made me think, should I tell her? But I've read a lot of comics to know that doesn't work. ''There are probably hundreds of other kids out there that are like me. Maybe it's one of them...cause it's not me''.

She looked down disappointed a little ''Sorry I asked''.

''Don't be I understand, you want to know who he is for helping catch your tormentors. But the thing you have to know about a superhero is they have to keep their identity secret. So they can repeat their heroics again and again'' I was getting good at these speeches.

She smiled at me and let without another word. I was glad I made her feel better...but I'm going to have to work harder to keep my identity a secret.

* * *

So later that day, I head over to Comic-City and everywhere I look inside there are pictures of Omega Kid, videos of Omega Kid (fan films obviously) and people dressed up as Omega Kid...they already were selling my costumes, this was so cool.

''Hey Thomas a little help!'' Jenna called over to me. I helped her lift some heavy boxes with some comics in it. She looks around and then at me.

''So I'm guessing you've heard as well?'' She asks sarcastically.

I look around ''No, can't see anything out of the ordinary here''. She laughs a bit, but then I get a good look at her face, and could tell she had been crying. ''You alright?'' I asked.

''No...I didn't get the job''.

All the good things that happened today, I knew something bad was bound to happen; but I didn't want it to happen like this, to Jenna. She was fighting back more tears. ''Hey come on, you deserve better then that cheap-budget post office to...''

''It was a school'' She cuts in.

''Oh...well there are lots of schools in England, and they need someone like you''.

''Sure''.

''No I'm serious...you said you would support me 100% for doing something I'm not sure about. You care and want people to achieve because you believe that everyone has a chance at amounting to something in life. You just forget sometimes that you are another one of those people...that can amount to something...in life''.

She wipes the tears from her eyes and hugs me. Normally this would be gross, but she needed support. She let go and looked at me funny.

''What is it that's different about you lately?''

I will actually be smart and tell the truth without telling her ''This! A real-life superhero, it just makes me feel like, this world could be as good as the comics!''

I look over to see Alex and Stephen sitting in our usual seat. ''Talk later!''

''Bye'' She leaves organising the comics. I walked over to the guys, not being able to wait for the bragging in their faces, the sorry we didn't believe you Thomas.

''So how you guys doing?'' I asked.

''Okay.'' ''Okay.'' They both say casually drinking their Pepsis. They were just trying to avoid contact with me and having to apologize to me…I was having any of it.

''So you guys heard about Omega Kid?'' I asked drinking a Pepsi can they just gave me.

Alex spoke first ''You mean the retard in spandex''.

I spat out the Pepsi ''WHAT?'' I shouted.

''Told you, it was an idiot going round in tight-ass spandex thinking he will be a great hero. And drop dead two days later.''

''ARE YOU SERIOUS! HE TOOK DOWN JASON AND HIS CREW!''

''So, he got lucky.'' Alex said. ''Like we said, he won't last.''

I was losing it. ''WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO CONVINCE YOU GUYS THAT ANYONE CAN BE A SUPERHERO?''

''Jesus Christ what bit your ass?''

''I'M…'' I almost shouted out, but then whispered ''I'm Omega Kid! I proved that I can be a superhero, and I can beat Jason. That superheroes can be real if we want them to be''.

Alex and Stephen look at me, and finally I was going to get my apology. ''HAHAHA!'' ''HAHAHA!'' They both laughed their guts out. And I had all but given up and just drank from my Pepsi can. After what seemed like forever Alex spoke ''What…what no serious, maybe Thomas is Omega Kid…I mean his line is already on the top ten cheesiest celebrity quotes'' And they started laughing again.

''Wait they…I thought that was good…no wait…guys I'm serious I'm Omega Kid!''

''Oh Tom that is just low, we know you want to be a superhero but this is just…Holy hell am I seeing this?'' Alex said. I turned to where he was looking and saw that Rachael had just walked in. She noticed me and came over.

''Hi Thomas!''

''Hi!''

She looked at Alex and Stephen ''Who're your friends?''

''Oh Rachael this is Alex and Stephen''.

They tried to talk back ''Gah…ah…ga…ma…ha…'' ''Gah…ah…ga…ma…ha…''

''They're saying hi'' I said and Rachael giggled a bit.

''So are you going to give me a tour?'' She asked.

''Sure! See you guys later''.

Alex and Stephen just lifted their arms and gently wave good-bye as I started showing Rachael around. I could tell (as a comic nerd myself) that she was enjoying herself.

''This place is so big!'' She says excitedly.

''Well when it's not so busy, but because of the whole Omega Kid thing…it's kinda packed!''

''Thomas help again!'' Jenna shouted. I ran over and helped her keep a hold of the comics about to fall out of her hand. Rachael helped as well, and when Jenna put them down she noticed her. ''So who's this?'' She asks.

''This is Rachael. Rachael this is my sister Jenna, who is also a Comic City employee!''

''Nice to meet you'' Rachael said.

''You too'' Jenna offers her hand and Rachael accepts.

Jenna then turned to me ''Thomas I need a bit of help can you…''

''I'll help'' Rachael jumped in.

''Oh no, you don't have to…''

''No it's fine; I've wanted to work with comics anyway. I'm actually looking for an apprenticeship!''

Jenna thought a bit before answering ''Okay then, but don't overwork''

''I won't, see ya Thomas!'' She leaves with Jenna helping her to organize more comics. This just keeps getting better. Who would have thought Rachael would like to work with comics?

''I can't believe…'' Alex said as he and Stephen stood behind me their mouths I think were touching the ground.

''You got Rachael Nora to come to Comic City?''

''And she could be working here soon!'' That was when Alex and Stephen looked away from Rachael and towards me. Okay so the superhero taunt didn't work, but at least I had something to toss them around with.

''Hey, hey Tom…'' Alex stood in front of me ''Look we don't believe the whole you are Omega Kid because you've got no proof. Whereas Rachael, you proved you hang around with her''.

''So we just need proof'' Stephen stands in front of me as well. I look back and forth between the two.

''So all I need to do, is show you two proof that I could be Omega Kid?'' They both nodded. I was going to enjoy this! I quickly grab both of their shoulders and place both my legs behind theirs and they crash to the ground, but of course I needed them alive to believe so the hands on their shoulders cushioned the fall…a little.

The store looked around, some laughed (probably not as much as me), some were shocked (probably not as much as Alex and Stephen). They both looked at me, still wondering how they got to the ground. But they knew now, and I loved it.

I shouted through the store ''So that is what Superman did to the two bumbling thieves that didn't believe in him…''

''Alright we get it!'' Alex said. I looked around and everyone in the store went about what they were original doing. I looked back down at the two. ''So…is this going to be…you know…are you going to carry on being Omega Kid?'' Alex asked.

''Yep…my saga…has only begun!''

**The End of Volume 1…**

* * *

**And now for an exclusive trailer preview of Omega Kid Volume 2**

He has become famous…

(We see Thomas looking around to see Omega Kid posters and adverts everywhere on the street)

He stopped his first villain…

(Thomas trips Jason who falls to the ground; cut to Jason being led away by police)

He has his sidekicks...

(Thomas, Alex and Stephen sit on a table in Comic City)

Alex: ...He got lucky.

(Cut to Thomas forcing Alex and Stephen to the ground)

Alex: Alright we get it!

But that was only the beginning…

(Thomas in his Omega Kid costume stands in front of the mirror looking at himself with great pride)

Now...is the real battle.

(Thomas, Alex, Stephen and Rachael all sit in Comic City and watch the news on the TV with the reporter in front of a burning building)

Reporter: This is now the fifth gang war related attack in the past week, and authorities are no closer to finding the culprits.

(Thomas is in his bedroom, putting on his Omega Kid costume, his phone rings and he answers it)

Alex (other side of phone): Hey Thomas can you please tell Stephen that Spiderman isn't related to Bruce Banner.

Thomas: Guys I'm busy!

Alex (other side of phone): Hey while you're out can you get me a pizza; cheese, pepperoni, no tomatoes…

Stephen (in the background of the phone): And extra crust for me!

Thomas: GUYS!

(Cuts of Omega Kid punching a thug in the face. Kicking another in the side. The wall then blasts apart, and a gang wearing purple and red capes with guns walk up to Omega Kid, the leader walks in front)

Gang Leader: Omega Kid…we need to have a word with you.

(Omega Kid dodges and hides as the gang opens fire to on him. Cut to outside a police station which the same gang is attacking. The gang attacking a school, with Thomas hiding behind a dumpster. Omega Kid fighting a gang member but is beaten and left on the street. Thomas sits on his bed, cuts and bruises all over his body.)

Off screen voice 1: What has that Omega Kid done but cause this gang war, he should just turn himself in!

Off screen voice 2: He isn't helping, he should just quit!

Off screen voice 3: My baby girl died today. All because Omega Kid couldn't protect her!

(Thomas places his head in his hands and begins to cry)

How can a hero protect the city…

(Thomas walks behind a student watching a news conference on YouTube)

News Man: I think that this Omega Kid is in way over his head…

News Woman: I agree, this gang is after him and innocent people are dying because he can't face responsibility and face them, he never had any idea what he was getting himself in for.

When the city turns on him?

(Thomas, Alex and Stephen sit in the park)

Alex: You have to keep fighting, you're Omega Kid.

Thomas: What if no one wants me to be Omega Kid?

Stephen: We do.

(Thomas and Rachael are studying in Thomas's bedroom)

Thomas: I have got a lot on my mind right now…I sometimes wonder how I manage.

Rachael: Because you are one of those people that never gives up, and always looks out for others…that's why I like you so much!

(Thomas and Rachael lean in closer to one another, looking like they're about to kiss. Thomas is playing football and suffers a hard tackle, he gets up and punches the one who tackled him. Cut to Jenna and Thomas in Thomas's bedroom)

Jenna: Just talk to me, what is on your mind?

Thomas: Nothing you should know!

(Thomas leaves the bedroom. Cut to Thomas standing in the school changing room, looking at himself in the mirror, seeing Omega Kid in the reflection)

Thomas: For the first time, I'm starting to think this was a bad idea.

(Shots of Thomas walking down an alley, flashes of Rachael, Jenna, Megan and Crystal all turning away from him. Thomas finally stops)

Thomas: I don't know if I can do this anymore.

(More shots of the gang destroying buildings and attacking people. The leader is on the news. Cuts of all Alex and Stephen, Rachael, Megan, Jenna watching in their homes)

Leader: It is time to re-shape London…but there is one that stands in our way. We demand Omega Kid tonight or more people die…his choice!

(Thomas is watching the TV through a shop in the street, he looks at the leader with a burning rage. Thomas is in his bedroom with the lights off putting on his costume. He heads for the window and the screen goes black to reveal the title)

**Omega Kid Volume 2: The Gang War Arc**

(Omega Kid stands in an alleyway. Facing a man holding a staff, and wearing red and black superhero costume)

New Superhero: Omega Kid…I was expecting a better costume.

Omega Kid: You're one to talk, you look like a Daredevil copycat.

(The hero charges, he punches and kicks Omega Kid many times and swing the staff hitting him in the face. Omega Kid lies on the floor)

Omega Kid: Crap, didn't see that coming.

Coming Soon...


	8. Gang War Arc: Trial & Improvement

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**The Gang War Arc**

**Chapter 8: Trial and Improvement**

The woman waited in her seat, the seconds counting down for her. This was a big moment for her; she had great responsibility. Ten seconds away; she tenses, taking in deep breaths, and waited. Her first step, and if she fails…it'll be her last.

A man's voice from the dark background called to her ''Okay, we're rolling…now!'' The lights flickered on and the newswoman began her first report for the BBC.

''Welcome to BBC London tonight! I'm Amanda Linea here for this special report. It has been three months today since London discovered a new hero; that came in the form of a five foot six boy in blue and silver, Omega Kid. Who is he? Where did he acquire his costume? These have been the many questions people have asked since his big debut…

Omega Kid became famous for the capture of Jason Crews, Freddy Karlson, Charlie Bone and Michael Martin. These for were responsible for the murders of 16-year-old William Richardson. They were also accused for many acts of violence and vandalism; and kidnap and attempted rape of three girls. One of which was 16-year-old Stella Diana, who stood trial against the group and made the first known contact with Omega Kid, who saved them and helped with their capture…

Since then there has been no other actually talks with the young man, but his acts of super heroism have not gone unnoticed. He has foiled three shop thefts, helped arrest five criminals, and potentially saved seven lives. Omega Kid...the hero of England!''

* * *

_**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_ Three punches and the guy was out like a light bulb. He dropped to the ground and I turned to face his partner, but only got a good uppercut to my face. I rolled on my back, then onto my feet. The guy charged at me, he threw a punch but I ducked and punched twice in his groin. He got to his knees and I kicked him in the side.

Two down one to go, I ran up to the last one. He tried to get his gun out, but experience taught me to kick the gun out of his hand first. Only problem that left me open, he punched me in the face. I think he actually broke my nose, but I kept on fighting. _**BAM! BAM!**_ Two punches to the face and he stumbled back. So I kicked at his feet and he fell to the ground.

I stood with hands on my knees, trying to get my breath back. The three crooks moaned and groaned, as the woman whose purse they tried to snatch approached me.

''Are you okay?'' I ask.

''Yes, thank you!''

''No problem...'' I said to her before something came to mind. ''Wait what time is it?''

She looks at her watch. ''Eh...8:23...''

''AH NUTS!'' I ran off, I was late for school again. I had to run through alleyways and shortcuts, running and trying to take my Omega Kid costume off at the same time. I did eventually get it off, but by the time I got to school, it was too late. I would have made it if I didn't sprain my leg again last week...or was it the week before that?

Anyway, since I donned the blue and silver three months ago I have been late 33% of the time, I even supposedly missed a whole Humanities project, but I don't remember it. Jenna has of course asked, and I would also have an excuse waiting. But that wasn't the hard part to hide; the hard part was trying to find excuses for my sprain hands, broken ribs, bruises, cuts, etc. People did suspect I was part of a gang or something, but (other than Megan, who still has that suspicion lurking around) no one thinks of me as a superhero.

So after the first lesson where I would be held back afterwards, questioned over my lateness again, I found myself sitting in the playground on my own at break; just watching everyone go about with whatever they were doing, easing my mind from my little scuffle with the purse snatchers earlier. Believe it or not, I don't fight criminals that often, about once every two weeks if I'm lucky. But when duty did call, I was certain to be black and blue somewhere afterwards.

''How's it going?'' I heard someone ask me. Turning around I saw Rachael come over and sit by me. She looked at me for a second or two. ''What happened to your nose?'' I rubbed my nose and looked to see dry blood come off.

Thinking off the top of my head. ''Ran into the door.'' She laughed at bit and tried to stop herself.

''Sorry I shouldn't laugh...''

''No it's okay, it was kinda stupid!'' It had come to that point where making up excuses was now a reflex for me. As much as I hated lying to Rachael, it had to be done. I feel bad about it, considering things have been going great for Rachael and me. She really genuinely did like hanging round with me, in school and out on occasion…Alex and Stephen especially loved that part. She did get a bit of stick from some people for hanging around with a nobody like me...she would just ignore them, made me feel pretty awesome.

Although saying that, she did have friends that didn't mind me being with her, such as Sophie and Chloe. Even Stella, but she hasn't been in school that much since…what happened with Jason and Omega Kid. She became a lot quieter and didn't show her face as often. But the good thing was that she was fine. It's still a surreal thing when you save someone yet you can't even tell him or her about it.

Then again, despite Rachael being friendly towards me, that didn't stop her trademark never staying around long for conversations or hangouts. She's never told anyone or given any reason why she didn't stay too long with people, she's not shy or anything like that. But I shouldn't complain, she wanted to hang around me, that for me is the equivalent of getting a VIP ticket to Heaven with all your dreams in it.

It wasn't just Rachael that I now hung around with sometimes, whenever she had to go early, there would always be Megan. Since…what happened with William, I've just tried to do everything I can to help her through it. And we've become pretty good friends actually, and she was more comfortable hanging around with me then at first when she was really shy. That must be what I'm like when I hang around girls I've just met. But where Rachael I have a huge crush on, Megan is like another sister to me, supportive and friendly.

Speak of the devil; just as Rachael sat down with me, Megan was walking over toward us. She shyly waved at us. And I did the same until something from above caught my attention. A football coming down, heading right for the back of Megan's head. I ran to her as the football was about to knock her out, but I just got it. Superhero reflexes paid off.

''Thanks.'' Megan gasped out.

''No problem!'' I grunted back. My hand was stinging from where I caught it, could only imagine the pain that would have given Megan if that hit her.

''Here pass.'' Someone called to me. Walking over towards Megan and I was Gabriel Adenoya, he was the captain of the school football team after William's death. I didn't mind him, but I never really talked with him much too actually know him. Despite his large, muscular statue, he was a friendly guy, that's all I know really.

''Sure.'' I threw the ball back to him. Turning round to head back to where Rachael was, Gabriel stopped me by patting me on the shoulder.

''Come on, why don't you play?'' He asked me.

Caught off guard completely, was someone actually asking me to play football with them? Normally I would have to bribe to get a chance at team sports with anyone. ''Oh...eh...'' The whole playground is watching, it was bad enough I was a no one, embarrassing myself wouldn't help my cause. ''I'm not that good...''

''You've got to be better than Onder!'' He interrupted. Got to admit he was right there; Onder was a chubby kid who couldn't run 100 metres in less than half a minute. When I think about it more thoroughly though, I've done all this muscle training for being Omega Kid, I never thought about using it as Thomas.

''Alright then!'' I said.

''Okay you'll be centre back!'' I couldn't say anything else to him as he ran to put the ball in the center spot. I've never been in defense before; I've played every other position and flopped all the time. I stood beside the (only) other defender Matthew Kane; he was also part of the school football team. In fact this was the whole of the Year 10 school football team so...who was there left to play against?

''COME ON LADS!'' I heard from across the pitch, I looked to see we were playing against the Year 11 school football team. I think I pissed and crapped my pants at the same time. What have I gotten myself in for? I'd rather take on the purse-snatchers again!

The game started and the attackers and midfielders were at each other's throats. I don't get it, I face criminals, why was I scared of football players just a few months older than me?

I could already tell we were getting out-played. Soon they broke through and were on the attacked. I held my ground as Matthew went for the tackle...he got it and passed. I was untested still, at least until the next attack. Rachael stood on the line cheering me on, it helped a bit. They broke through, Matthew went into the tackle, but they passed around and came to me.

I lunged forward, but the player just sidestepped me. I looked back to see him take the shot...it missed. I breathed a sigh of relief. I got a few stares from the crowd; they looked at me like _what is this amateur doing?_ But this didn't put me down; it just made me more determined.

Our goal kick was taken, the ball goes sailing over to the other side, until a Year 11 heads it and they are on the attack again. One of them lifted the ball up and I went for the header, but then an 11 rose to head as well. I hesitated and he headed it to another player. Why was I so scared to tackle!

I just though fuck it and charged. I had no idea how, but I somehow caught up with the player. He obviously knows I'm not experienced so he tries to skill me up, burning with overconfidence. I lunge and he moves the ball away, I try again but he again moves. He didn't know that by doing this, I was getting less intimidated and more determined. He tries to dummy me, but quicker than even I could have thought, I lunged and took the ball off him and cleared it.

I was actually starting to hear cheers from the sidelines, definite confidence boost for me. The Year 11s attacked again, one tried to run past but I stuck my leg out and got the ball. Matthew then cleared the ball. Everytime the Year 11s attack I didn't hesitate anymore, I got stuck in and was actually good. I made tackle after tackle, block after block, they weren't getting past me. The team was staring at me wondering where I'd come from or why hasn't he played before. I was surprised too!

The last attack of the game; the Year 11s charged. I ran to him, but he sidestepped me. I chased after him, he tried to skill around me, and even if he did I would catch up to him before he could get away.

He sidestepped and went for the shot; I stuck my leg out _**BOOM!**_ ''JESUS!'' That hurt! But the ball went out of play and the teacher called it a draw.

I limped off the pitch, towards Megan and Rachael as I sat down next to them. Rachael's face covered with a heart-warming smile that made my leg almost feel better…almost. ''I thought you said you were no good at football!''

''I did…well…I thought I was…I just…'' I don't know how to answer it, but I just did it, and it felt awesome…except for the pain my leg was in now.

''Hey!'' Gabriel called out as he approached me. ''You played good out there. How come you don't play for the team?''

''I just...didn't think of myself as a defender!'' I answered as honestly as I could.

''Yeah, well you should consider joining!''

''I will!'' Believe me I was, if I knew I was that good in defense I would have been in the school team a long time ago. I really can't believe this, people were actually looking over at me, not with confusion about who I was or annoyance that I got to hang around with Rachael, but that I was actually good at something. And it was football, the number one sport in the UK, the reason I was popular for the first time…I loved it!

So after school, Rachael and I headed over to Comic City. Alex and Stephen were already inside in the usual seats, they started coming a lot more often now that Rachael had a part-time job here thanks to Jenna. I do have to say though that although it too a while, the two brothers started to understand what I meant about if you know Rachael then you can see her as a good person and not just some superstar crush. But for me…it was a little more complicated.

I've known her for a few months now, and I'm certain I like her now…really, really like her! I want to tell her how much I like her, but I have serious confident and courage issues. However, I thought that about the superhero thing, and today with football, and look how those turned out for me.

''Hey Thomas!'' Alex yelled dragging me out of my thoughts.

''Sorry huh?''

''I said who do you think would win...Batman or Ironman?''

''Ironman obviously!'' I responded quickly.

''Okay then hotshot...Batman or Daredevil?''

''Batman!''

''How about this...'' Rachael joined in, she loved our little hero trivia questions and she was actually good at them. ''Batman...or Omega Kid?''

Alex and Stephen gave me a quick glance, I gestured for them to look away.

''Eh...ah...I'm going to get a Batman comic'' Alex stuttered as he quickly ran to the other side of the store.

Stephen stared at me. ''Yeah...er...I need to get...a...'' He ran before he could even finish leaving me alone with Rachael, maybe God was telling me this was my chance to take my chance.

''So who do you think would win?'' She asked me.

''Omega Kid, no doubt!'' I answered out of instinct rather than considerate thought.

''Why?'' She asked with playful curiosity.

''Because...Batman's weapons are over the top, some are just too unrealistic!''

Rachael stared at me, it gave me Goosebumps ''That's not why.''

It was hard to keep serious when she looks at me like that, or just looks at me in general, I just melt. ''Well...okay cause I think Omega Kid is cool!''

''Same!'' She laughs.

I took a deep breath and thought just go for it. ''Rachael?''

''Yeah?''

Crap no, I'm not ready yet. ''Ah...I...have you...have you ever felt stupid about not doing or saying something cause you might think you'll regret it?''

''What are you trying to say?'' She asked me.

Why can't I just say it? ''There is something I want to say...but it might not be the best thing to say.''

''Why not? What is it?''

''Rachael...''

''HEY GUYS LOOK AT THIS!'' Alex called as he and Stephen rushed over. They have really great timing don't they?

''Could you two just wait...'' I tried to talk with them, but they didn't give me the chance.

''No Tom you need to see this!'' Alex said as he pointed to the TV at the side of the store. It was on some news channel. From the looks of it the reporter was standing in front of a burning building.

''_This is now the fifth gang war related attack in the past week, and authorities are no closer to finding the culprits. All that is ever left behind by the gang is their symbol, which they carve onto the bodies of the leaders of rival gangs they have just wiped out. And due to the graphic images, we are only allowed to show you an artist's illustration of the symbol''_

We looked on to see the screen turn on to the symbol drawn on the reporter's notebook. It was a picture of a red hand, and going down its arm, there was another hand but purple. I've heard about these gang attacks, but this is the first time I've really had concrete evidence in front of me.

''I have to go now!'' Rachael said breaking the silence between us.

''Are you okay?'' I asked.

''Yeah I just need to go now…'' She walked out while she was talking. That just left Alex and Stephen to sit and look at me, expecting me to say something.

''So what are we going to do about this new gang?'' Stephen asked.

I didn't really have any ideas at the moment. ''I guess I just wait until I cross paths with them.''

''He said us!'' Alex said. Looking at them both, I could tell something was up. Alex cleared his throat and prepared a speech ''Look Thomas, we've were thinking. You've never handle anything this big before, a few thugs and hooligans are fine, but a gang is a whole other story. And so we were thinking you may need back-up, but preferably partners!''

It all fell into place knowing what they were asking for, and I didn't like it. ''You guys can't be serious?''

''What? You did it!''

''I know, but I've trained and prepared. And wasn't it you who said that anyone who tries to be a superhero gets the crap kicked out of them within hours?''

''We know, but you've survived three months. That already proves we've got what it takes! Come on, every Batman needs a Robin and Bat-Girl!''

Stephen then looked at Alex angrily ''You best not be referring me as Bat-Girl!''

''You fit her description more than I do!''

''Screw you. I want to be Robin I'm better!'' Stephen whined.

''I'm older'' Alex stated.

''I'm stronger'' Stephen replied.

''I'm smarter''.

''I'm cooler''.

''I'm wiser''.

''You already said smarter you can't use wiser''.

''Can to''.

''Cannot''.

''Can to''.

''Cannot''.

While the two fought I did the wisest thing, and got the hell out of there before they started their own gang war. I didn't want the guys to get involved with this; they weren't ready for this, believe me I know how that feels.

But Alex was right about one thing...I've never handle anything this big before. A gang war was something I hadn't prepared for. The biggest thing I've ever handle was taking down Jason and his gang (I don't think I should count having to spend time with their cousin Crystal). But this just got me pumped; I was moving on to a bigger fight. Although I was buzzing thinking that I might help end a gang war, but in the back of my head I was wondering...was I ready?

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Gang War Arc: A Big Psychotic Fan

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 9: A Big (Psychotic) Fan**

The past week, my crime fighting heroics have kinda dried up. There hasn't been any real challenge for weeks, in fact the closest I've ever come to a crime is the price for the school lunch (Highway Robbery I'm telling you). Although it does makes a change that I'm actually studying for school. The only problem...it's so boring!

I know school and work is meant to be boring, but when you've got a 007 lifestyle, it's ten times as boring (the school bit). On a positive note, the free time means I can watch the Word Cup!

Also, there haven't been any new reports or sightings of this new gang striking...but this leads to another problem. Every other gang in London is now trying to take on each other and gain as much land as possible before the new gang returns. But none of the gang wars have happened close by yet, but I know it's only a matter of time before a gang tries their luck here.

So anyway, back to here and now. I was busy helping Jenna around Comic-City, usual stuff moving comics and organising the desks while at the same time, getting a safe talk of her...fun stuff!

''Where do these Runaway comics go?'' I yelled out to her.

''Over next to the Green Lantern!'' She calls back.

''What? Green Lantern's DC comics...Runaways are Marvel!''

''Thomas, you know Mr. Grusht doesn't care what goes where, he just writes down on the form to put them there!''

''Fine!'' I huffed. Mr. Grusht is the boss of this Comic-City store, and I hate his guts with a passion. He has no respect for comics what so ever. He was a short, fat, bold sloppy pig. He rarely ever shows up, he would normally be home with whichever woman he could pick up and have his way with before discarding them like dirt. If he did show up; Alex, Stephen and I wouldn't be allowed to go here, and Rachael wouldn't have an apprenticeship here (yeah he doesn't even know who works here), he hates kids. The rare occasion that he does arrive; he would slag off his employers, especially Jenna, why? Because he tried to move on her and she refused. He only ever kept her around so he can 'keep an eye on her'. Yeah you get what I mean.

So I just placed the Runaways comic over Green Lantern (Yeah I'm team Marvel!); and as I looked behind, I saw an advert out of a comic that I think stopped my heart.

''AN OMEGA KID TV SERIES? NO WAY!'' I jumped back excitedly. I've got my own TV series! Ha, beat that Kick-Ass!

''I know sound pretty cool'' Jenna said as she stood next to me sorting out the comics.

''PRETTY COOL? THIS IS INSANLY COOL! Who have they got to play me...Omega Kid!'' I quickly changed my speech and it sounded more like I said meega Kid; Jenna gave me a bit of a look. But then she eventually looked at the comic to see the cast list. I just closed my eyes, fingers crossed and prayed ''Please not Zac Efron, please not Zac Efron, please not Zac Efron...''

''Logan Lerman?'' She said wondering if I knew him, and I knew him all right.

''YES!'' I screamed ''I got Percy Jackson playing Omega Kid! WHOO! YEAH!''

''What do you mean you got...''

''No time for more questions...'' I cut in, partly not to get her suspicious and partly cause I wanted to know ''Who's making it?''

She read the advert and I prayed again ''Steven Spielberg, Peter Jackson, Stephen Sommers, Steven Spielberg, Peter Jackson, Stephen Sommers...''

''Michael Bay!'' She laughed.

''NOOOO!''

''I'm joking...'' She laughed out even more, if she wasn't my sister she'd be dead right now ''...Edgar Wright.''

''YES! They got team Shaun of the Dead! WHOO!'' I started to actually do back flips around the store. So this is what it feels like to have a series based on your creation. Stan Lee step aside.

_**THUD!**_ ''OW!'' Okay back flips weren't my specialty yet. Jenna walked over to me lying on the floor, if I wasn't so pumped this would hurt...but of course it did hurt.

''A bit over-excited aren't you?''

''You don't know how excited!'' I gasped out as she helped me to my feet. This was insane, just wait until Alex and Stephen hear, as if they weren't jealous enough already. Thinking about them, I then thought about Rachael, that was when I realised she wasn't here.

''Hey Jenna, do you know where Rachael is?''

''You're girlfriend's probably at school!'' She joked. She wasn't my girlfriend I kept telling her, well at least not yet any...''WAIT? WHAT? SCHOOL?''

''Yeah, it's 8:25, she's probably at school''

I'M LATE AGAIN! ''Why didn't you tell me?'' I shouted at her as I tried to find my school bag. I looked back at her, and she was holding it in her hands.

''Thomas, you're having a serious issue with this lateness. You're old enough and responsible enough to know when you have school or not!''

''Yeah, but that responsibility part should go to the older sister who's supposed to tell the little brother when he does have school!'' I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out of the store. Although I didn't see it and how she would normally be serious about my attendance at school, I could tell she had a big smirk on her face.

* * *

It was weird, normally I'm late because of all my crime fighting as Omega Kid, and so this was actually the first time as Thomas Lanks I was late. I ran as fast as I could into my science class, only to find it empty with my science teacher, Mr. Davis staring at me, then just going back to his work, he knew I was the late type.

''Mr. Davis, I'm really sorry!''

''You say that every time, so much so it doesn't mean anything anymore'' He said in his rather feminine voice, don't ask.

''I know, but I just lost track of time, I was busy helping my sister and I forgot about when to leave and school starting and...''

''Thomas, you're old enough and responsible enough to know when you have school or not!''

Speechless for a moment. ''Is that line some kind of new fad going around?''

He just ignored my comment; he never was one to have a sense of humour. ''Thomas, you missed an entire assignment. We've just started another, and everyone has picked partners.''

''Wait, salvation! This class has an even number of students, there has to be someone for me?''

''There is...Miss Lea Karee!''

Oh Father of Heaven and Earth save me! I'm not one to criticize people that aren't bullies or general dickheads, but Lea was without doubt…the slowest, most dim-witted person imaginable. I have no clue how she stays in the school, let alone this class.

I looked behind me to see her sitting in her usual lonely seat at the class. She gave me a cheesy smile; she had horrible ponytails that looked like her younger sister tied them (rumour is she did), braces that completely covered her teeth, puffy eyes, dried blood around her nose, and fat glasses that were bigger then her head. She was harmless and a sweet girl, but it was the fact that she was so slow and stupid that made me panic.

I turned to Mr. Davis. ''Sir, please I' am begging you. I will get on my knees and beg, please partner me with someone else; please someone who can help me get at least above a grade C, please anyone but her!''

He just stared at me, and leaned in closer looking at his watch ''You know; ten minutes ago I might have considered, twenty minutes ago you could have picked someone else, thirty minutes ago you definitely would have.''

''I was over thirty minutes late?'' Wow I've never been that late as Omega Kid before. Mr. Davis got out of his seat and left the class to leave me sulking on his desk.

_**BANG!**_ ''AH!'' I screamed as Lea bashed both her hands hard on the table forcing me to look at her. She still had that cheesy grin on her face; who knows? Maybe if I act nice she will act a little smarter. ''Okay...so what is our project that we got assigned too?'' I asked her.

She twitched her nose as she thinking. ''Something about water?''

So much for that theory. ''Something about water?''

''Yeah, you come over to mine and we can...you know...what's the word...work. He's my address and my phone number!'' She gave me a card with her address and number and she started walking out of the class, all happy and cheerful. Leaving me to sulk on Mr. Davis's desk again.

* * *

''Lea Karee!'' Megan shouted as we walked down the corridor, and I'm sure everyone heard because they all started whispering to me 'fail'.

''Thanks for announcing I've just failed in front of the whole school.'' I said a little agitated, and she started to close herself in a bit, she never like it when someone got annoyed at her, it really scared her. ''I'm sorry...'' I said to her and she started to walk up straight again and a smile formed on her face. ''So who's your partner?''

''Stella Diana!'' She said.

''See, you've got someone that you can work with. I could get a better grade not doing anything, then doing a project with Lea''.

''Well maybe if you're nice to her, she might act smarter!''

''I've already tried that it didn't work''

We continued walking, and Megan just kept trying to find a way to convince me that Lea had some brains in her. ''Hey, maybe she's like you, she has a double life. When school is over she turns out to be this super-smart genius...''

''MEGAN! She gave me a phone number to call to a phone repair, just in case my phone breaks when I call her. How am I supposed to call the phone repair if MY PHONE IS BROKE?'' I shouted, then I realised what she said. ''Wait, what do you mean a double life like me?''

''Well, you're always late and you always have some new bruise or cut or broken arm...''

''You're not going to start the I'm Omega Kid again are you?'' She was always persistent on that subject, every day she was getting more and more confident in saying I was Omega Kid.

''I'm just saying that with your continuing absence, and the wounds you keep getting...people are starting to think...you're a part of that new gang!''

''What?'' How could people think I was part of a gang, superhero yeah okay I could understand but...''How can people think I'm a gang member?''

''Because of the reasons I just said!'' Megan said a bit worriedly. Like she knew something, and I think I know what, if people did believe I was a part of a gang they wouldn't want me around. I put my hand on her shoulder.

''Hey listen; you know I'm not someone who would join a gang. And I will eventually prove that I'm not!''

''How?'' She asked. She stopped at the door of her next class; mine was still further down the hall. So that stopped me from answering her question...because I didn't know how to answer. What did I just say? I will prove it? How am I going to do that? I wasn't even thinking when I said that, I just want to convince people I not a gang thug or whatever. I can't say I'm Omega Kid this early. Although Megan was another story. She was eventually going to find out; and I've already told Alex and Stephen, why not her?

* * *

After school, I made my way over to Lea's house; thanking God she at least got the address right. I walked up to the door and thought about seeing that Grade U on my paper; maybe if I'm double smart I can scrape a C. I could only make one knock on the door before Lea flings it open and drags me inside. ''Wow, you made it, this is so cool!'' She jumped up and down in excitement.

''Yeah...uh...I tried calling but you weren't answering?''

She huffed. ''Yeah I know, ever since I changed my phone number no one can seems to be able to call me.''

''Wait...you mean this is your old phone number?''

''Yeah, wait doesn't your phone adjust to the new numbers when I change it?'' She asked innocently. I just scrunched up the note with her address and number; I was trying to keep my head from exploding. Either she doesn't get annoyed easily or she doesn't know what anger is, because she just keeps bouncing up and down like a little girl.

''Come on, let's study in my room!'' I don't have time to answer before she's pulling my arm, literally dragging me up the stairs. We stop just outside her, and she looked at me.

''Okay, I don't want you to touch anything. I don't want anything broken...got it!'' She says angrily.

''Okay, okay I got it.'' A little surprised by her mood switch.

Her faces shifts from pissed off to sweet and bubbly in a flash. ''Yay!'' She squeals as she opens the door and walks in. I didn't, because I was trying to take in the sight of her bedroom.

''What the hell?''

Everything in the room was Omega Kid! There were posters of me, newspaper cut outs of me, printed off pictures of me on the Internet. Her own drawings and clay models of me. But this was the weird part; toys of me, a lamp of me, even the blanket on the bed was Omega Kid. This was all weird, the first part because this was over-obsession, the second part because there was no toys or bed covers of Omega Kid yet. ''Are you okay?'' She asked me; I was still standing by the door looking around. I walked in but still couldn't take my eyes off of this.

''How is there a...'' I pointed towards the Omega Kid bed. She jumped up and sat on the bed.

''I made it myself; I just needed the right material, then was the stitching and designing on how it would look. I really wanted to get his...heroic pose. And then, the toys I crafted myself as well. I went on the Internet looking at other models none of them ever looked authentic. So I just...''

''WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!'' I had to cut her off, this was too much. But that didn't last long as she was off again.

''This is like my shrine, Omega Kid is my God!'' She says again with her bubbly attitude, normally that would get on my nerves, but right now I wasn't concentrating on that.

''Hold on, so you're telling me, just by thinking of Omega Kid you're...like...a different person?'' She nods in response. What do you know? Megan was right about her double life thing, she's a really good judge of character.

Lea walks right up to my face forcing me to lean back a bit ''Omega Kid is everything to me. He's my hopes, my dreams...my fantasies.'' I had to move away after that last part.

''Okay! So...um...'' I was standing right by the door now (just in case). ''I guess you're a pretty big fan?''

''A FAN?'' She shouts as she walks up to my face again, pressing her body against mine on the door

''Can you please stop doing that'' I said, but she just ignored me.

''I'm his bread and wine, his body and blood, his mistress come forth to stand by him. Share the agony of life, the thrills of our love life, the happiness of our children...''

''I'VE GOT TO GO NOW!'' I cut in, opening the door and quickly walking out. ''I just remembered today isn't a good day, I need to help my friend…um…tell me how the agony and kids go!'' Yeah right!

She was still continuing to talk, half to me and half to herself. ''And I shall be his sword and shield in the battlefield!''

I stopped in my tracks, and turned back to her. ''What's that last comment supposed to mean?''

Her obsessive look quickly turned to her jolly-self look ''Look at this!'' She says like a little girl wanting to show off her new toy. She went further into her bedroom; curiosity got the better of me, I turned and walked back to her bedroom. From the sounds of it, it was like she was getting something out of her wardrobe. Please don't let it be what I think it is. I walked in and saw what she was holding...it was what I thought it was.

She was holding a pure golden costume. Not much detail needed, it was just hand-made costume coloured gold. No symbol, no image, no nothing. But either way this was bad; Alex and Stephen wanting to be my partners were bad enough, but having Lea on my side sent shudders down my spine. ''What do you think?'' She asked excitedly.

''Er...I...I think that will be great for Halloween, yeah really well...''

''NO YOU DIPSHIT!'' She screamed making me jump. ''This is the bond that will tie me and Omega Kid together!'' She was now stroking the costume, and reached over to one of her Omega Kid pictures and started stroking that as well (and in some pretty inappropriate areas). Okay, now I was disturbed on a new level.

She was serious about this whole being my partner thing, which made me think she was going to try to do something stupid to get my (Omega Kid me's) attention, such as trying to stop a mugger with no training what's so ever. Although I knew there was no way to talk her out of this, I had to try. ''Lea...um...what if you're not ready to be a superhero?''

''I'm more than ready. We were destined to be together, him and I...it's written in the stars!''

''But I mean what if you're not properly prepared, you can get hurt or...'' I was cut off because she was leaning on me again. ''Are you going to keep doing that? Because this is really uncomfortable for me…''

''I can't get hurt. Omega Kid shall watch over me, just as I over him. We shed the blood of the guilty, bathe in the cheers of the public...love each other was we cherish relationship; in the long nights, our passionate love will forever be strong...''

I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I quickly moved away from her and stood by the door. ''Okay so we'll finish the project another time I've really got to go now! And about this superhero thing, if you want to do that then great just make sure you're ready and be careful!'' I literally said that in the blink of an eye. But she didn't even look like she heard; she just turned her attention to an Omega Kid poster and the wall.

* * *

After I left Lea's, I quickly ran to Comic-City, hoping I could think straight again. But of course Alex and Stephen were there, telling me I looked like I'd seen a ghost. I sat next to them and told them about Lea and her bedroom/shrine of me/Omega Kid.

''That is obsession on a new level!'' Alex said to me.

''You don't know the half of it. I've never been so scared before in my life!'' Alex and Stephen both stared at me thinking I was over-exaggerating. ''Okay, I have been scared shitless in my life a couple of times quite recently, but this is just...'' I just dropped my head on the table hard. ''Ow!''

''Hey, at least she doesn't want to kill you!'' Alex joked sipping on his Pepsi while Stephen was munching on some chips he ordered. ''I've always wanted the Megan Fox, Emma Watson type of fans...instead Thomas got Lea Karee!'' He and Steph giggled more.

''Gee thanks for that, you two are really supportive!'' I mumbled sarcastically.

''Speaking of supportive...'' Alex continued now that he'd calmed down a bit. ''You didn't seem to stop her from being a superhero as much as you did for us.''

''Ah come on not this again! You guys can't be superheroes!''

''Why not?'' Alex said.

''Cause!'' I didn't have an answer for them. I've already told them this, they weren't ready and neither is Lea, she was just to psycho to convince. I got up and walked out, almost at that instant...

''Help somebody!'' A woman called. I turned to see a man running from her, holding a purse. Finally, some action to get my mind off of things. I chased after the guy; he ran across the road, I followed, but not too close so he couldn't notice me. He made a couple of twists and turns; I stopped by a wall and looked around the corner to see the thug hiding behind a car searching the purse.

I walked back a bit and reached to get my rucksack off my back to get my costume…only problem was that my bag wasn't there. I looked back the way I came to see if it broke off, it wasn't there. I was panicking until I remembered the last place I saw it, under the table in Comic-City. I can't believe I left my costume back...

_**SLASH! SLASH!**_ ''AH! Please...oh God! Please stop!'' I heard from the corner. I ran around and begged that I was dreaming or something! The thug was on the ground, bleeding heavily while above him was a girl in a golden costume, holding a samurai sword. You probably know who it is…but seeing Lea in the costume, she looked so different. She wasn't wearing a mask, although how different her face was she might have been; she wasn't wearing her glasses or her braces, her hair wasn't in a ponytail and was shorter and dyed silver. If I didn't know it was Lea I would be saying damn sexy! But instead I just simply said...

''Lea?''

She looked up at me, and her bubbly expression appeared like usual ''Oh my Gosh, Thomas hi!'' She squeals.

''Hi...um...you look...'' WOW, WOW, WOW would be the words!

The thug was dragging himself on the floor trying to get away from her. Lea looks down with that happy smile (that was starting to grow on me), and in a quick slash the thug's head comes clean off and rolls away.

I jump back and nearly vomit at the sight and realization of what just happened. ''Holy shit! Lea what have you done?''

''What? He deserved it'' Lea shrugs like it was nothing; she wipes her sword clean of the blood on the thug's jumper. I still can't believe what I just saw. She looks at me. ''What's wrong with you?'' She asks, is that even a question that needs to be asked to me?

''ME? What about you? Do you know what you've done? You've just killed someone!''

''So? I'm Omega Kid's partner, I'm above the law.'' This has to end now.

''Lea, you are not myyyyyy...hhhhis partner! You are not above the law! And you can't just...'' _**SLASH!**_ Her sword grazes my cheek, although it was a little cut, it hurt like a bitch.

''DON'T EVER SAY THAT!'' She screams at me. ''Omega Kid and I are one, he is omega and I am alpha...that is why I am known as Alpha Girl! What do you think?'' She asks cheerfully.

''I think you need help...YOU JUST ATTACKED ME WITH A SWORD!'' I bellowed back at her.

''Yeah, cool isn't it? Do you think Omega Kid will like it, I folded it myself, I used...''

''NO!'' I cut in, she looked at me puzzled. ''Omega Kid won't like it, he won't like the fact you are brutally killing people, he will not want you as a partner!''

She looks really hurt now, like she was about to cry; but then it was starting to turn into anger. ''Why did you say that? I liked you...'' She then flexes her finger around her sword. ''I didn't want to kill you...'' Oh crap, I'm in trouble now. ''But no one denies me my destiny as the right hand of the God of Heroes.'' That was when she attacked.

She swung at me as I ducked and rolled away from her, I had to convince her. ''Lea! Just listen to me, you can't let this consume you're life...'' She charged and slashed again, I just ducked and rolled again. ''Being a superhero takes a lot of responsibility...'' She swings at me, left and right, I just kept backing away from her. She swung hard; once she missed I caught her hands and held them. ''You're killing people! That's not what Omega Kid would want you to do!''

''SHUT UP!'' She forced herself away from my grip and swung again _**SLASH!**_ Even though I moved back she still caught me on the same cheek. I thank God that she wasn't a fast swinger.

''All my life, I've wanted to show people that I can amount to something. That I'm not a stupid little goody-goody, but I've never been able to. Now that Omega Kid has shown people that someone can stand up and take notice, I just thought...WHY...NOT...ME!''

This was freaky, those were my words! In a way, this was me talking. She just wanted to prove she could be a superhero to other and to herself. ''Lea, believe me I know what you're trying to say. But you're doing this the wrong way, you need to control yourself...''

''YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! You're not Omega Kid!'' She starts to scream and swings viciously at me again. _**SWOOSH! SWOOSH!**_ I just kept ducking and blocking her hands, I didn't want to attack her she wasn't bad just a bit messed up. But she was swing like a madman I couldn't dodge forever let alone get close to her. _**SWOOSH!**_ I jumped to the side dodging the sword _**BAM!**_ But not expecting the punch. She grabs me by my hair and throws another punch, causing me to stumble back.

I reached into my mouth and looked at my hand expecting blood, but there wasn't any. Compared to some of the other punches I've taken before, she was really weak. So knowing that dodging the sword I was safe, but her...she might not be. She was slow with a sword, a weak puncher and had no control over her emotions or thought; she wouldn't last ten seconds against some of the thugs I've faced. I looked up at her; she looked ready for the kill.

''Alright, Alpha Girl! If you want to be Omega Kid's partner, think of me as you're test!'' Looks like I had no choice to fight her, not because she killed someone, but because her life would be in danger unless I stop her.

She charges at me again, but I run quicker towards her and punch her in the nose (I've learnt to go for that first); and she nearly falls back, surprised by the attack and dazed by it. I run forward and punch her in the stomach, she falls to her knees. She couldn't take hits good either..._**BAM!**_ She kicks me in the knee causing me to go to ground as well.

She swings her sword and I roll away. I get to my feet to see her running towards me swinging faster now. I run back towards a car, and just as the sword misses me I slide across the bonnet of the car. Instead of running around she jumps on the bonnet to get to me, big mistake! I swing with my arm and she collapses off of the car, landing on her jaw.

She tries to get to her feet, doing that she was vomiting blood. For a split second, I flinch and worry that I might be going too hard on her, _**SLASH!**_ And I get a cut on my leg for the sympathy. Like the cuts on my cheek it wasn't deep, but it stung as hell. She goes into frenzy and hacks away at me, but she wasn't aiming anymore, it was just wild swings that weren't even close to me.

She swings, and I move to her side punching her in her rib. She falls again, and swings again. I grab hold of her arms before she hits, and giving a good yank I force the sword out of her hand and throw it to the side. But she doesn't stop; she got up weakly and started punching and slapping away. Either she was really weak from the hits she took, or she was just plain weak, because her punches weren't hurting; and also she was missing some and hitting my arms with others. Needing to end this in case the police arrive, when she starts to slow I punch her in the side of the head and stick my leg out causing her to fall back. She still tries to go for more, but before she gets off the floor I roundhouse kicked her in the face trying not to kick too hard for her sake.

I looked down on her, she was trying to crawl over to her sword, but she couldn't even flip onto her side. Thinking she was no longer a danger, I leaned down to her.

''You know, Omega Kid might have been like you in some way. He might also have wanted people to take notice and believe. I feel the same way too...you and I...we're not really that different.'' I started making my way back to Comic City until I heard Lea mumbling. I turned to see she was breaking down crying. She turned noticing I was still here and began to beg...

''Please...I just want to be special! I want to help people...please...don't let me go to jail...I want to be with my mum and dad please!''

This was too much for me, a part of me wanted to help her just walk away. She started to show her usually bubble smile; my body was betraying my mind. It was saying help her, while my mind was still deciding. I looked at her sword next to me, and took a long look at Lea...She could be my partner...but she can't.

I kicked the sword further away and walked away as she started screaming again. ''PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO GO TO JAIL, HELP ME PLEASE!''

* * *

Although school the next day, I couldn't concentrate at all. Everyone was talking about Lea, about how the police found her and the dead thug; they knew she constructed the sword and she must have used it to kill him. So she was arrested, but this was the thing that struck me...she didn't snitch on me. The police knew someone must have taken her down, she said someone did but never mentioned any names.

As the video of her being loaded into the truck played on the news, she was almost unrecognisable. Not because of the bruises and blood marks on her face; but because she was no longer that weird, bubbly, cheerful girl that I knew, instead I saw a girl with a face that said there was no reason for her anymore. She was empty and heart-broken, and it was my fault.

''What happened to your cheek?'' Rachael asked as she and Megan walked up to me in the school corridor.

''Rachael, I don't really fell like talking right now!'' I started to walk away, Megan caught up with me.

''Mr. Davis has allowed you from the science project because of Lea...''

''Megan, Lea is the reason I don't feel like talking right now!'' I shouted, and she hesitated to talk anymore. ''Megan, I'm sorry...'' I tried to apologise but she got in first.

''Sorry.'' She said and she paced down the hallway past Rachael.

She gave me a stare that made me feel worse. ''What the hell was that for? She wasn't doing anything wrong.''

''Rachael, I'm sorry...''

''I'm not the one you should apologise too!'' She spat out, and moved out of the way forcing me to look at Megan, who was leaning against the wall trying to hold back tears. I sighed and walked over to her. When she saw me she started to coil up a bit, man I hated it when she did that...especially when it's me that scared her.

''Megan, I'm really sorry. I just...just...I'm sorry!''

She started to uncoil and gave me a little smile ''It's okay. I'm sorry that I talked about...''

''Hold on for a second, you've got to learn to stop apologising to people when you've done nothing. You're so scared of disagreeing or arguing with someone that you're not going to get out of the habit, you've got to learn to take your own views and opinions and...follow them.'' I said that while thinking about Lea, she had her own view of what she wanted to do, and what she wanted to be. And I stopped her; the least I could do was not do that to Megan.

''Thanks!'' She said snapping me out of my thoughts. The school bell goes, signaling the end of the day. Megan makes her way to the door, I was just taking my time and Rachael comes up next to me.

I turned to her. ''I'm sorry I snapped.''

''Good, cause that's not the type of person you are. So, over to Comic City?''

''Yea...um...actually you go without me, I just want to take a walk''

She gives me a confused look, but eventually nods ''Okay. She you around Wonder boy!''

Ha, some Wonder-boy I am. Yesterday, I meet a fan that wanted to be like me and amount to something great, and what did I do? I put her behind bars. I mean yeah she did kill someone and she wasn't ready physically or mentally to be a superhero, but it was her dream, my dream. Lea and I were like a coin, same idea and purpose, but different views of them. This wasn't what I had in mind when I decided to become Omega Kid.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Took some time to write this one, especially since I had to change the second half of the chapter. Basically, while Thomas, Alex and Stephen are in Comic City, Lea goes on a gun rampage and Thomas puts on his Omega Kid costume and eventually defeats her. I changed the rampage story because of the Cumbria Shootings that took place, so I decided to go with her actually putting on her costume and fighting Thomas._


	10. Gang War Arc: Say Hello to the Enemy

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 10: Say Hello to the Enemy **

Finally the weekend had arrived; it would be about time I got away from the hassle at school. Everywhere I went it was Lea was a psycho, Lea was a killer, Lea was a deranged bitch. But I knew she wasn't any of those things (except the killer part); she was just someone who wanted to believe they could do some good in the world. And it was my fault that her life changed for the worse.

Saturday was going pretty slow for once, it was just me sitting on my bed staring at my laptop not even sure what to go on. Just for the memories, I typed Kick-Ass video. After a few attempts, I found his video of the thugs he stopped. Did he ever go through the same thing? Did he ever meet his fans, and see how he had affected their lives? Of course I knew some people would try to follow me, after four months I was still the only superhero in London. In America, people were walking in the street wearing costumes just for the fashion. But here, it was millions of people...expecting on just me.

I was bored, I needed some action. I went over to my wardrobe and reached into the back to grab the old blue and silver mask and spandex. _**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_ ''Thomas?'' Jenna called. I quickly threw my costume under my bed and sat down on the edge quickly grabbing a Hulk comic I had as she walked through my door. It looked like she noticed I moved a bit, but she wasn't checking under the bed.

''What's up?'' I was giving her the innocent face; she knew I was hiding something, but choose to ignore it.

''I thought you and I could head over to Comic City?'' She said, and now I was suspicious of her.

''But you're not working today!''

''I just meant you and I go as customers!'' She said, and she walked over and sat down on my bed. Looking next to her I saw my mask, just barely hiding by the covers. God, if you have any mercy for me keep, her focused on me!

''Um...uh...but you don't like comics?'' I tried to keep the topic going; I was curious why she wanted to head back to work.

''I never said I don't like comics, I said I don't like some comics''

''What comics do you like?'' Ah crap, why did I say that?

''I can't remember the name, I'm sure the comic's under your bed...''

''AH DON'T WORRY! I'll get it for you!'' I jumped in front of her. I laid my belly on the bed and looked under the bed to see my costume covering my comics. I moved it around trying to throw it away. I could feel Jenna leaning forward.

''Are you okay? I can just find it...''

''No, no don't worry! What was the name again?'' I tried to move my costume away, but the awkward position I was in made it hard.

''Oh I can't remember…it was Batman...a Batman one, but I can't remember what the sub-title was?''

This was annoying; I was moving my costume away to hide it and look for the comic, but it just kept slipping back. I had to keep her from looking under, or looking back at the mask...AH! THE MASK! I quickly got up and switched around on the bed in a flash. She never noticed my hand that swiftly grabbed the mask from behind her. ''I can find the Batman's better on this side!'' I leaned back under and threw the mask with the costume. ''Okay...Batman comic, Batman comic? Um...Batman: Gothic?'' I shouted to her.

''No, that wasn't it. I know I remember, let me look...''

''No, no I'm fine...um...Joker's Millions?''

''No.'' She was still thinking; so I took this time to tuck my costume and mask further under the bed, out of sight. ''That's it!'' She shouted, making me jump and hit my head under the bed. ''Batman: Knightfall!''

''What? I don't have that issue!'' I grunted as I made my way out from under the bed, I was going to have a big bump later in the day. I sat back down on the bed next to her. ''Why do you want to go there anyway?''

She looks away for a bit, looking like she just committed a crime ''Thomas, something's happened!'' _Please don't tell me she's pregnant!_ Ran through my head, before she turned and smiled at me. ''I GOT THE JOB!''

''What? No way, wow Jenna!'' She cried as she started hugging me, then chocking me, okay now she was suffocating me. ''Jenna...need...to...breath''

''Oh sorry, yeah I got a job at Harrison's Bank!''

Where the hell is Harrison's Bank? ''Wow, that's great!'' But then it was starting to make sense. ''Oh, so that's why you want to go to Comic City!''

She looked a bit disappointed, which kind of surprised me. ''I know you love that place, and with me gone you won't be able to visit it as much. And...when's the last time you and I went out for a little brother and sister time?''

''Why do you always put the little in front of the brother?'' She and I laughed.

* * *

The whole day went like most Saturday's usually went, really fast. I went around looking at all the new releases like I normally would, while she was always at my side, not having a clue what I was talking about. She had no idea what the Green Lantern's ring had to do with the powers, she didn't know that in the comics that Spider-man doesn't have natural web, she didn't even know that Buffy The Vampire Slayer Season 8 was in the form of a comic. But there was one thing about comics that she knew that I didn't...''How come Batman: Knightfall is your favourite?''

''That's the issue where Batman breaks his back right?''

''Yeah...why you don't like Batman?''

''No it's just that you always have those silly comics where the hero is impervious to everything, and can't die...it's stupid. But when I read that comic...I learnt that some heroes are people as well. He broke his back, and had to quit for a bit. That shows that superheroes are humans as well. They aren't immortal; they have feelings and lives as well.''

This was weird; I've never known her to go into that much detail about a comic before. She and I were into most things, but comics were something she never really got into. But hearing her talk about a comic like this was really...what's the word...I guess cool would do. Although that part about heroes can die, and backs breaking weren't the most comforting things to hear.

My phone started to ring, Jenna looked at me. ''I'll go pick up some kebab for lunch, see ya!'' She made her way out of the store. I reached into my pocket and listened to a familiar and annoying voice...Alex's.

''_Hey Thomas, Steph and I came up with these wicked new designs for our costumes...''_

''What? Guys I don't want to change my costume design!''

''_But, you need to change it, so it can match with ours!''_

Ah, here we go. ''Guys, come on don't go through this again, I don't need any partners...''

''_How about sidekicks?''_ I heard Stephen shouting on the other side, followed by Alex shouting at him _''What? We need to be treated as equals and...''_

''_Wait, wait...you designed my costume pink!''_

''_Pink suits you''_

''_I ain't wearing pink!''_ Stephen screamed so loud, I had to move my phone away from my ear a bit.

''_Fine, you can wear yellow!'' _Alex stated in a cocky sort of tone.

''_I don't want to wear yellow either! You can be yellow!''_

''_Too late, I'm red!''_

''_I want to be red!''_

''_Shame, I'm red!''_

''_I'M RED!''_

''_I'M RED!''_

''_I'M RED!''_

I'm fed up with this conversation, so I just hung up on them. I looked outside to see if Jenna had already found a shop, she wasn't anywhere, so I guess so. But then something else catches my eye, well more like three things...Rachael, Sophie and Chloe!

So what do I do? Obvious, I make my way outside (this time, making sure I had my rucksack with the costume in) and walk up to them. The sisters were the first to notice.

''Hey Thomas!'' They both say at the same time...they usually do that. Rachael turned around as well. ''Oh hey, what're you to?'' She asked.

''Just out with my sister!''

''We didn't know you had a sister?'' Sophie replies, she was the taller of the two, that was the only way you could tell the difference between the two.

''I told you guys...'' Rachael turns to them. ''Where I got my apprenticeship, she works there!''

''Oh.'' ''Oh.'' They both say shyly. ''Well, we're going to walk ahead, see ya!'' And they gallop off, leaving me and Rachael walking side-by-side, was this my chance to ask her out?

''So, what were you lot up too?'' I asked.

''Just out. They wanted to see the special offers that were going on because of the World Cup.''

''Along with everyone in England! Didn't Stella want to go?''

Rachael hesitated, like she was really careful choosing her next words. ''She hasn't been the same since the Jason thing. She's closed herself off''

''Don't you still hang round with her?''

''Yeah, in school or at sleepovers...'' Wow, imagine those four in the same bedroom…bad mind, bad mind! ''But other times, she just doesn't want to go. Like she's afraid Jason is waiting around the next corner for her. I hang around with her, talking her out of it, but then you can't really blame her...that Jason was a...a...''

''A real asshole?''

''That's the nice version of saying it.'' She laughs, then she tries to say something, but instead of words coming out it looked like she was pretending to be a fish.

''You got something in your throat?'' I joked, and she laughs again.

''I'm trying to say...I'm glad you stepped up to Jason...''

Stepped up, and crashed back down is what I'd call it. ''It was nothing...''

''No, it wasn't...it was a lot'' She smiles at me. Oh boy, this was getting a little too hot for me to handle. I tried to get my voice back, and stop myself from blushing; trying to switch the subject back.

''So...then, what, is Stella still at home then?''

''No, she's actually with Megan!'' Weird, I thought the science project ended. Oh well, at least Megan was actually making friends now other than Rachael and I, and Stella had someone else to talk through. They've been through a lot, and I've been involved with them.

_**BANG! BANG!**_ Gunshots echoed through the street, along with people screaming and cars screeching. Quick reactions forced me to pull Rachael down to the ground, just as bullets were firing down the street. I quickly moved her under a bench near the road, she was in a panic, and I could say I was as well. Because looking over slightly, I saw a car zooming past, with two gang members out the window shooting at any pedestrians that were in their way.

You would think I would be used to something like this, but I wasn't, I've never dealt with a drive-by before. And I couldn't do anything; they were ballistic with the bullets that I can't even come out of my hiding place. And with Rachael right next to me, that didn't make anything easier.

About a minute went past, with nothing but screaming and gunfire, this was hell on earth. Until the car sounded like it was gone. Rachael and I rose from our hiding spot, and were shocked by the carnage left behind. The shops windows were all smashed, cars were resting on the pavements or in the shops, and there were some people walking around dazed and shocked, some that were lying on the ground crying in pain, and some that were on the ground not moving at all.

I look over and see Rachael was already beside a man, helping him bandage up his leg that was spewing blood. I ran over next to her.

''Quick, keep pressure on this!'' Rachael guides my hands, holding onto the man's leg that had a bit of Rachael's sleeve that she ripped off. This was intense; I've never seen anything like this before, I've only ever fought thugs and purse-snatchers. The most blood I've ever seen was when I miss-timed a guy's gun-shot and it grazed my arm; it was pretty bad, but that was like a nose-bleed compared to this. I kept hold of the wound, while Rachael wrapped another bit of her sleeve properly around the wound; the blood wasn't coming out as fast anymore. ''Oh God! Sophie and Chloe!'' By the time I look she's already about to take off.

''Go find them, I'll help anyone else!'' I call to her, and with that, she's giving Usain Bolt a run (no pun intended at the moment) for his money down the street. Once the guy's leg stopped bleeding, that was my queue to suit up.

Checking to make sure no one else was seriously injured; I took off in the same direction as the car. With the carnage they left behind, it wasn't hard to track them. They were really sloppy, whenever they were out of ammo; they threw the guns out of the window. Surely they must know the police will track them? Either they don't care, or are in a hurry.

* * *

Luckily, I kept updated with the shortcuts in the area, knowing the best alleys to follow the car and change into costume. About fifteen minuets of following destroyed streets and bodies, I came across a warehouse in the middle of a junkyard and saw them rush out of their cars. What struck me was they were badly beaten and bloody; one was limping from a bullet wound in his leg.

They all went inside, as I made my way around the back. Climbing up the drainpipe was easy; but not trying to look down was hard...yes, I still have a problem with heights. Not as much, but it still got to me a few times. Silently making my way through a broken window, taking light steps, ducking around whatever objects I could hide behind; I finally came across the edge of the second floor, which gave me a great view of the main bay, where there were three gangsters.

I was about to find the stairs down, until I turned and noticed there was another gangster on both sides of me. I moved back a bit and hide, just as they past each other were I was standing a moment ago. Jesus, this wasn't going to be easy; they were all armed and loaded, but this made me more motivated.

I looked over from where I was hiding, one of the gangsters left, leaving the others looking over the bay...with his back turned to me, this is my chance. Taking baby steps, I closed in on the guy. Only five of them in the whole base, they were all ripped to shreds, and they were really panicked...they've obviously got into a fight with another gang and lost. And I thought either the rest were hiding, waiting for the gang to strike again...or there was none left. So many possibilities, I was in way over my head.

I was now right behind the guy, he still hasn't noticed; he was too busy looking out the bay door. That probably supported my other gang attack theory. And that means that they are expecting the other gang to come and get them, so I have to finish this lot quick. First thing that I grab is his gun, and cover his mouth. He tries to pull away, but he was really wounded so couldn't. He couldn't shout or shoot for help; I dragged him back before the others could notice. Still covering his mouth, I slammed his head against the wall, trying not to make too much noise. Then slam his head on the wall on the other side, before giving him a couple of knees in the side for good measure, and he was out like a candle.

I ducked behind a box or something and looked over to see the other guy had come back, and he started looking for his friend, who was unconscious next to me. Taking the gun from his hand, and like a ninja, I followed the other guy.

After a few tense seconds of trying to keep my distance, he stopped and looked over the bay in the same position the other guy was. Should I just do the same technique again? I don't know; this guy had had a bigger gun, and bigger biceps. Guess it's time to put my gun practice to use. Of course I'm not going to kill him, that's why I was aiming for his leg. And of course I know it's going to attract the others up here. But following this guy, I now know how to move around up here, so I can just easily pick them off. I haven't had any gun training before for obvious reasons, but that is where Red Dead Redemption comes in handy. Ready...aim...

_**CLICK!**_ The gun's empty? What kind of gangster carries around an empty gun? The guy turns and sees me. And from the look on his face he knows who I am. ''Omega Kid?'' He whispers. ''Hey, man listen...we don't want no trouble. Just get out of here!''

''No trouble? What about all the people you killed back there in that drive-by?''

''We had too, this new gang everyone's been talking about, they attacked us! They...they ain't...they came out of nowhere...they took out all of our boys. Their moves, their weapons...we ain't seen nothing like this before. They're unstoppable. We needed to make sure none were still following us...we don't want to fight you...so just go!''

This guy seemed pretty serious; this new gang must be something if they could do all this. I knew who these gang members were...the Creekside's. They were pretty tough; I've only ever been able to take on two at once.

I can always tell when a thug is lying or telling the truth, he was dead serious about this gang talk. But letting me go...let's just say if he did want me to just leave, why still have the gun pointed at me, with his finger on the trigger? I've seen this before, I was lucky I wasn't killed then...all I got was a gashed back cause the minute I turned 'bang'! So I know this guy won't let me just walk away. I noticed I still had the other guy's empty gun in my hand...ding, ding idea!

''Okay, fine! Here, take this'' I threw the gun in the air towards him; and just as I thought he instinctively looked up. Before he can look back at me, I charge and Sparta kicked him over the edge and into the bay floor. The other three look at their mangled (but still alive) friend, and look up to see me at the edge, holding the gun the guy dropped when I kicked him.

Pointing it at the guy in the middle, aiming for his leg, I pulled the trigger _**CLICK!**_ OH COME ON! This one's empty too? The two goons of the sides aim. I jumped back faster and further than I realise I could, just as bullets came whizzing over the edge. I ran back and hide behind the box next to my first victim. Oh, so the one's I don't take out have the ammo!

''STOP SHOOTING, DON'T WASTE YOUR AMMO!'' I heard one of them shout. Guess from the one in the middle that didn't aim at me.

''SAVE YOUR AMMO, GET UP THERE AND FIND HIM!'' Next thing I hear are the footsteps of the two coming up the stairs. Oh well, at least they weren't going to shoot..._**BANG!**_

Just then, gunshots tore the place apart. I kept myself hiding behind the box, as the gangsters's cries of pain echoed throughout, almost making me sick just imaging what was going on. _**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_ Was the only thing I could hear, I had to cover my ears to stop my head from exploding.

The gunfire then stopped. I counted to ten, and still nothing. No one came into the warehouse to look at the mess they left behind, so they must be gone..._**BANG!**_ ''AHHHHHHH!'' The second I look over the box, a bullet goes clean through my right arm. I fall to the ground; my arm was bleeding and throbbing so bad, this was without doubt the worst pain ever.

_**BOOM!**_ The whole of the front of the warehouse explodes. Chunks of wood and metal go flying over my head. Risking another bullet, I looked slightly behind the box to see how many entered. That moment I felt faint, along with the pain of my arm; and seeing about 30 fully armed gang members walk in, all of them wearing purple and red coats with caps and hoods covering their faces. An army would be the best way to describe this...there was no way I could take on this kind of firepower, especially with my arm.

The gang members all step to the side, as one of them walks forward. He kicks aside some of the rubble, before finding the body of the gangster that didn't want to waste bullets on me...now I know why. From his pocket, the gang member brings out a knife, and begins carving into the corpse. That was when I threw up.

Once I turned back again, I could just barely see what he had carved...their symbol, a red hand with another hand underneath it. The gang leader (I guess) stood up and shouted to the heavens...

''Whom the Gods have created...Toxin shall destroy!'' And then the rest of the Toxin gang started cheering. Toxin? Isn't that the name of a Spider-Man villain?

''Omega Kid!'' The leader shouted, and I froze with fear. ''We know you're here...we need to have a word with you!''

I just remained silent as he continued, I never got a good look at the guy, but I could tell he sort of had an American accent. ''We appreciate you taking out our competition. But, I believe we can do that ourselves. And we can't afford to have you in our way, messing about with our business. I know we hit you, you can't fight back!'' He stopped shouting to me, and was now whispering to the others stood next to him, and they started making their way towards me.

He was right I couldn't fight back; I couldn't even keep myself awake. I started to walk the way I came in, through the window. Immediately after I got up from behind the box, I come under fire. _**BANG! BANG!**_ These guys were on the other side of the warehouse, and they were still really close to hitting me.

One was on the wall next to me, I jumped behind another box as he let loose _**BANG! BANG!**_ I was quickly losing it, the position I was in forced me to lean on my bad hand. And, I would count the bullet shots to know when people are out, but this guy wasn't stopping...he had unlimited ammo!

I waited, but the gunshots were still reigning in. And worse was to come, on the wall I was facing, another Toxin member was approaching, and I had no protection. Right in front of me was the window, and in between me were two gun crazies...what do I do? I close my eyes, think about everyone in my life; Jenna, Rachael, Megan, even Alex and Stephen, everybody...and made a run for it.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! CRASH!**_ I charged through the window, not getting hit by the bullets. I fell at least two stories..._**THUD!**_ Crashing onto a dumpster, and rolling onto the floor. Knowing I can't run for it, I roll under the dumpster, and wait.

* * *

It seemed like forever, it felt like a dream; the only things I can still remember were waiting under the dumpster until I could hear the Toxin's drive away. Me taking off my costume, putting it in my rucksack that I left outside, and trying to walk home. My body was so numb, I couldn't feel my dead arm anymore, but I lost a lot of blood and after just a couple minutes of walking, I finally collapsed.

The first thing I see when I wake up is Jenna sitting next to me in a hospital wing. She gets up and is about to hug me, until she remembers my arm.

''How do you feel?'' She asks trying to keep her voice from breaking.

''Light-headed.'' She just nods, I knew that she was going to go into one about the I should always stay safe talk; and what was I thinking being found near the gang's hideout. ''Jenna, I'm really sorry about...''

''Shhh, it's okay, it wasn't your fault!'' Was I drugged or something; ever since the Jason incident she goes into hysteria if I was caught going within five miles of trouble. ''Rachael told me that you two were out walking...and then the cars drove by, and you got hit in the arm and fainted!''

She did that...wait...''Wait, what about Rachael?'' I asked. She pointed to the other side of my bed, and there I saw Rachael completely fine, sleeping on a chair. With my rucksack beside her, thankfully it looked like no one's looked inside yet.

''She's barely left the hospital, she's always either checking up on you or...'' Jenna stops, realising what she was saying. I turn to her, as she says the other name ''...Sophie.''

My stomach was in knots hearing her say Sophie's name, why was she in hospital? No, I don't want to know…no, I need to know. ''What happened?''

''She got hit in the leg really bad! And...'' She chocks up before she can say anymore, oh no...please don't let her say what I think she's going to say.

''Jenna, she's not dead, please!'' I begged.

Thankfully she shook her head, but by the look on her face something serious did happen. ''She might never walk again!'' Those words tore me apart. It was Sophie's dream to be a great football player; it was all she ever talked about. She was always excited and determined with every match she played for the school team. And to hear this, her career was over before it's even started...This wasn't fair, she's only 15. The thought of that made me look at my arm, was the same meant for me? Could I never be Omega Kid again?

Jenna notices me looking. ''You'll be fine. It may take a while, but the doctors said...''

''How long until it fully heals?'' I cut in, I had to know.

''They say about three or four weeks.''

That was too long! Who knows how many people could get hurt or killed if I'm gone for that long? But I knew I would not be much help to them with just one arm, it's not like I'm a Dragonball Z character. But then, I probably would have to be to stop the Toxin gang. It seemed impossible; it was me against an army. But the leader said they couldn't afford to have me messing around with their business; meaning they considered me a threat, meaning that I might be able to beat them...if I get lucky.

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Gang War Arc: Mission Impossible

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 11: Mission Impossible**

A week off school would be any kid's dream, but having to spend it in a hospital was making me miss the equations and chemistry (almost); and I still had at least another four more weeks before I would be allowed to use my arm again. And the news kept getting worse, England out of the World Cup, again (another four years of hurt). On a positive note, my arm was out of the cast, it still had a bandage on the main area where they removed the bullet. It still hurt every time I moved, if it didn't, I would have my cool moments where I would sneak out at night and patrol...but right now, Omega Kid is stuck in a bed and pajamas twenty four-seven.

But I've been lucky; there haven't been any major crimes or attacks while I've been away. Nothing about the Toxin gang or any other gangs getting involved with them. My costume has remained in my rucksack since I've been here, thankfully no one's looked inside; I told them that my lucky underwear's in there...I knew that would fend off anybody who wanted to have a peek.

Anyway, I shouldn't be complaining about my arm, I didn't come out worse. Sophie didn't deserve losing her future. She was in the room opposite me; I haven't had the guts to see her. What could I say? I don't know how to start, she's probably heartbroken. Rachael always visited; she would either be with her, or me and then going off without explanation as usual, apparently she doesn't do well in hospitals. Megan had visited a couple of times, along with Stella who checked up on Sophie. Alex and Stephen of course visited and asked one question after another about Toxin. Chloe on the other hand, she was too heartbroken to see Sophie like that.

Jenna was just starting her new job today; I wish her luck. It was at least another hour until the next visiting hours. So, I decided to finally see Sophie. I made my way to the door and looked inside. Sophie was sleeping, her leg strapped up. At least I don't have to talk to her now, so I'm on my way out...

''How's your arm?'' She asked me. I didn't know what to say. I can't say it's alright because that might make her feel bad about her leg. I can't say it really hurts because it might make her think about her leg, but I had to answer.

''It's...er...still bandaged...''

''But it's alright?'' She asks a bit worried now.

''Yeah, maybe another month or so...''

''Good.''

I was practically chocking up inside, seeing her like this, it was an awful feeling. And I don't know what to say to make her feel any better, is there anything I say? Then I just thought, I might as well say something to her. ''I'm really sorry about...'' At least I started, but I just couldn't finish it.

''That's the way it goes; wrong place, wrong time...''

''But you don't deserve it. You haven't even left school yet and your life is over...'' I couldn't stop myself for saying that. She probably must think I'm a unsympathetic sod coming in here saying how I'm getting better, while she's lost her future and I'm telling that to her.

''Who said my life was over?'' She whispered to me, she moved slightly so her head was a bit higher on the pillow. ''I'm still alive, right?''

''Yeah but...I mean...'' I was lost for words at the moment, I was breaking apart. I've helped many people before physically, but how can I mentally save someone? I've never tried to help anyone like this before, and I was doing a bad job of my first try.

''And Chloe is okay, right?''

''Yeah...yeah, she's...she didn't get hurt...''

''Then my life isn't over.''

''But what about your football career?''

For the first time, she was now starting to show a hint of sadness.s ''Oh well, I probably wouldn't have made it anyway...''

''You would have!'' I shouted, probably a little too loud as everyone in the room turned to us, but then went back to what they were doing. ''You were really good...better than good. You would have made professional, you could have played for Arsenal Ladies if you wanted to!''

I thought I over did it because tears were going down her face. But then she smiled appeared on her face. ''That has to be the best praise I've ever received''.

''Yeah, well it's the true.'' And it was, I remember when I use to watch the school football team sometimes. Although all the players were good; Sophie and Chloe were two of the best, even though they were the only girls on the team. Our school mixed boys and girls together, thinking it would help us get a better understanding of how both genders treat sport...and they were the only two girls who did football.

''Oh well, at least you lot still have Chloe.'' She said.

''Yeah but without you, she might not be...focused or...''

''Then at least she'll have you.''

''But I'm not on the football team yet?''

''Well according to this sheet Stella gave me...you are!'' She reached into the pocket of her gown, and brought out a sheet. She handed it to me; I had a bit of difficulty opening it because of my arm. After a few attempts and a bit of help from Sophie, I read and gasped.

_Hallblock School Football Team:_

_GK: Mahadi Sharr_

_LB: Murat Laci_

_RB: Jonathan Lawrence_

_CB: Matthew Kane_

_**CB: Thomas Lanks**_

_RM: Bradley Carlson_

_LM: Abdulrahman Abdulahi_

_CM: Gabriel Adenoya (C)_

_CM: Ylli Jahsarasj_

_ST: Chloe Derrick_

_ST: Samarge Taylor_

_Subs _

_Charlie Bennet_

_Zara Kimpton_

_Alex Chittennam_

_Sifan Frank_

_Kornel Korlensci_

I can't believe this; I'm on the school team! This is unreal! ''But...but I didn't even do a trail or sign up or...''

''Gabriel and I took care of that, seeing how well you did against the Year 11s...we could tell you have talent!''

''Wow, thanks...jeez I'm on the school football team!'' I was short of breath, I've never done anything for the school before. I didn't do Basketball, Cricket or sports day...and the fact I got into the team after one try, it was unbelievable. Next to being Omega Kid, this was the second greatest thing to ever happen to me.

''One thing...'' Sophie said, bringing me out of my thoughts. ''Along with winning, make sure Chloe does good...other than Gabriel; she doesn't get along with the other team members. Help her do her best, believe it or not she wants a career in Football more than I do.''

''Sophie, you've got nothing to worry about...'' I got up from my seat, and started to walk backwards out the room, keeping my eyes on Sophie making my vow. ''I will be Pele, Maradonna, Fabregas all in one. I will be the best there is I...'' _**SMACK!**_ ''OW!'' I backed up, and hit my bad arm against the frame of the door.

''Are you okay?'' She laughed.

''Are you kidding, I'm a football player, I'm going to take hits like this all the time...nothing to it...'' _**SMACK!**_ ''OW!'' As I turned to leave, I hit my bad arm on the doorframe again.

* * *

The next two hours was spent with me just thinking about being on the football team. You're probably thinking, I'm a superhero, how does football get me as excited? Well it does! Being a superhero is great and all, but Omega Kid gets credit for it, I don't. For the football team, people will respect me for being me! Every second that went by seemed to be more awesome then the last. I would be famous as Omega Kid and Thomas Lanks, I just hit the jackpot.

''_Oh congrats Thomas, I'm proud of you!''_ Jenna had been praising me on the other line for at least five minutes now; I can't even get a word in. But finally, it seemed like she ran out of breath.

''So how's the new job going?'' I quickly asked before she started again. At first no answer...

''_Not what I hoped.''_

''But...wait...what happened?''

''_Nothing, that's what. This job is so boring, I feel like I'm going to lose it...''_

''But, you're getting twice the amount you earned at Comic-City.''

''_I know but, what good is doing something you don't enjoy? The only reason I got this job was because it'll accept failing students, even the ones with dyslexia I enjoyed work at Comic-City. Costumer coming…gotta go now, talk later, bye!''_ She then cut off. She was right though, although she never admitted it explicitly until now, she liked working at Comic-City. If she had a different boss, she wouldn't even consider leaving. It was kinda like my career; would I be Omega Kid if I didn't enjoy it? I love the thrill of the battles, and the praise I get from the public...but then I remembered Lea, and then Sophie. Being a superhero was tough, tougher than the comics say.

''Hey, Thomas!'' Alex called. Can't they leave me in peace for a few hours?

''What is it?''

''So how long till the arm's healed?''

''I've told you two about twenty-two times now, so guess what...not going to bother with twenty-three!''

''This is too long...'' Alex huffed. How does he think I feel? I'm the superhero with the broken arm here! ''You know this could be the start of a rotation system, like when you're injured or Steph's injured, I could...''

''Not this again. What part of no partners don't you two understand?''

''Look what happened to you!'' He pointed at my arm. ''You need help taking down Toxin...''

''They caught me off guard, I'll be ready next time.'' I was right, they ambushed me, if I was ready I could have taken them.

''You said about thirty of them attacked you, how are you meant to take down all of them on your own? You need back-up, YOU...NEED...PARTNERS!''

''NO! You remember what happened to Lea. I don't want a repeat of that!''

''You know Steph and I won't go ballistic on criminals like she did...''

''What about Sophie, you saw what happened to her?''

Alex stopped arguing, it looked like I won the convo. ''What about you?'' He said.

''What about me?''

''What if you get killed?'' Stephen cut in.

''I'm not going to...''

''Stop acting invincible! We understand why you're doing this, to protect us. But that is the exact reason why we're trying to be your partners, to protect you!'' Silence fell upon the room, there was nothing left to argue about. It was a standstill, but I was still going to remain strong on my part. I'm not risking their safety, I can take Toxin myself, and no one else is going to get hurt.

Then we realised something was going on outside the room; everyone in the hall was watching the news with looks of shock on their face. Alex, Stephen and I walked out as well and looked on the TV; it was a video that had just been sent to the news. A man was sitting in front of a poster with a red hand and a purple hand; his face covered with a hood, once he started talking I remembered him as the Leader of the Toxin.

''Attention people of London, you may have heard of us and our work. We are Toxin, and I assure you, we are not a simple gang...but this cities salvation. For years, gangs having been tearing the street apart, and we have come to fix that problem. It is time to re-shape London, our way…killing every gang that stands in the way of peace. But don't think that we are on your side, we are with ourselves. What has this government done but ignore the violence and hope for the best, it's time for a new order…our order. But there is one that stands in our way…Omega Kid. We have been happy to let him take care of the gangs his way…but his way is simply not good enough. And, after our little scuffle the other week, it appears he doesn't see eye to eye with our goal. So, if you can't join them…beat them. We demand Omega Kid by tonight or more people die…''

Then he walked to his left and the camera followed him, beside the poster, Toxins had their weapon pointed to hostages on the ground. The camera was out of focus, but I could just see enough to see something that made my skin crawl and my heart reach my throat; one of the hostages was Jenna. They had attacked Harrison's Bank. The leader stepped in front of the camera again. ''His choice!'' And the video stopped. Everyone in the room started murmuring to each other; I just had my head bowed, feeling like I was going to throw up again.

''Hey, Thomas you alright?'' Alex asked behind me, they both didn't notice Jenna in the video.

''I've got to go!'' I quickly ran back to my room, and got my rucksack with my costume in it. I was about to walk out the door when Alex and Steph stopped me.

''You're not thinking about going with an arm like that?''

''I have to! Jenna's there!''

''You have one arm…you're not going to last ten seconds against that much…'' I had to move, so I did what anybody probably would have done. I ran in-between both of them, and barged them into my room. I quickly closed the door; placing a little screwdriver I had in my bag (in case of emergencies) in the lock and snapped it, locking them in there.

They tried to barge the door down, but it was no good they were stuck, while I made my way out of the hospital and sprinted through the alleys. Putting on my costume, I realized my arm was throbbing and hurting much worse now. But I didn't care; I'm not letting Toxin destroy Jenna's life as well.

I reached Harrison's bank, slower than I would have liked but my arm was hurting more than ever now…something tells me this was what was going to cost me. So this had to be a sneak attack, not a frontal assault like I usual do. Police had the place barricaded really well, but Toxin had it better, offices couldn't even get close enough to settle a negotiation. But there was nothing to negotiate; they wanted me…dead or alive. I prefer alive!

Walking around the place, there were guards at every window, fully loaded and thirsty for blood. But so was I, they nearly killed my friends and me and have my sister hostage, I'm not going down today.

Finally, there was a window on the second floor that looked clear. Sneaking to the wall with no one seeing me was easy, but climbing up was hard. This time it wasn't my fear of heights slowing me down, but my arm; and when I looked at the cast I could see that it's starting to bleed again. I have to finish this quick!

Don't know how long it took me to climb the pipeline, but in the end I made it (just). The second floor looked pretty clear, but then again the warehouse looked clear…five seconds later there were so many I was forced to jump out a window. My fingers are crossed for there not to be a repeat.

Sneaking my way through offices and looking around corridors, I realized this was too easy; there wasn't any kind of guards or snipers in case I did sneak in. Either they thought I would defiantly go for an all out attack…or they knew I was going to sneak in.

_**CLICK!**_ I knew that was the sound of a gun clicking, and they feel of it pointed at the back of my head. The cold metal sent a shiver down my spine; I didn't even hear the guy sneak up behind me. I lifted my arms in the air to show I was surrendering, not, it's an old trick, and I just turn and punch when my hand is close to his face. But my punching arm wasn't getting any better; the blood was starting to drip out of the cast now.

My arm was just right, so I turn _**BAM!**_ And I get punched in the face by another Toxin that was standing right next to me. The other guy then smacked my across my face with his gun. _**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_ The new guy was punching hard and fast, I can't even block him let alone attack him.

I try to punch one of them, but they instead grab my arm and hit it on the cast. My legs were shaking, _**BAM!**_ One of the punched me to the ground, the other made me get to my feet _**BAM!**_ For the other guy to punch me down again. He picked me up, and that's when I kneed him so hard, he wasn't going to have any kids.

He stumbled back, and now I went for the other guy. But by now, I don't have the strength, along with the beatings I just took, my arm was now unmovable. _**BAM!**_ The guy punched me in the stomach, and then he grabbed me by my mask and slammed my head into the wall.

Next thing I know, I'm on the ground, and my vision was so blurry everything was moving. The ringing in my ears hurt my head so much; I placed my hand on top of my mask and looked at my hand to see the blood seeping through the material. My arm was shattered, I couldn't get up; I was finished.

In the background I can hear the Toxin guy tending to the one I kneed. Then, there was another pair of footsteps and I hear a voice behind me. ''You're early!'' It wasn't the leader, just another Toxin, I knew cause he had an Irish accent. ''Let's have some more fun with him.'' He then grabs me by the back of my neck with one hand, and grabs my bad arm with his other, squeezing hard on my cast. The blood was going through the cast and my costume; I was probably more red then blue and silver now.

He dragged me across the corridor; I couldn't see the detail of where exactly. But once I heard the cheering combined with screaming, I knew I was where the hostages were. I struggled against the guy holding me, but he was just laughing at my futile efforts.

''Look at this lads, he's still got a bit of fight in him…'' _**BAM!**_ He got too cocky and loosened his grip, so I elbowed him in the nose. Finally free, _**BAM!**_ Only to get a kick from someone else in the gut, _**BAM!**_ And another hit me over the head with a baton, knocking me back down to the floor again. I still stubbornly tried to get back to my feet, but I couldn't even get on my arms.

Two others grabbed my head and forced me to look forward. I was looking at the front of the bank; all the hostages close by to the window for the public to see. My eyes were all over the place, from the injuries and trying to look for Jenna. Then they were fixed on someone, not Jenna, a Toxin standing between them and me. Why was I looking at this guy in particular? Because he was Sylvester Stallone, Arnold Schwarzenegger and Dolph Lundgren all in one, nothing but a seven-foot tall muscle bag. There was no sign of the leader anywhere, so I guess this guy was in charge at the moment.

''So this is the superhero that has caused the scumbags of London so much trouble?'' He said mockingly, and every Toxin around me started laughing. If I were them, I would have laughed too, how could I let myself get into this?

''I always thought you went by Omega _Kid_ because you want to shed a positive light on the youth in England…'' A muscle bag with brains? Didn't see that coming! ''But you actually are just a kid!'' He started to laugh, and not the goofy laugh buff, bad-guy sidekicks do, but a serious, blood-chilling chuckle. In an instant, his smile turns into a serious death glare, and his gorilla fist pummels my stomach _**BAAAM!**_

I actually coughed the blood out through my mask; I've never taken a punch like that before. No matter what kind of physical or mental training I did, I would never have expected to take a beating from a monster like this!

''Come on boys, join the fun!'' He chanted. Someone next to me runs up _**BAM!**_ And kicks me in the face while I'm down. Someone else grabs me and forces me up, _**BAM!**_ So someone else can punch me in the gut again. I'm on the floor, being stomped on and punched to a pulp. This was a field day for them, I couldn't do anything. The all just laughed and jeered, and the hostages watched in horror, or at least I think they are…I can't see out of my eyes anymore.

They start to slow down the punches, so I just think kick and hope…_**BAM!**_ It worked, I rolled and kicked and got someone square in the chin. The others step back for a second and I take this chance again…_**BAM!**_ Kicking someone in the knee, and he goes to ground yelling in pain and surprise.

The whole group backed off as I got to my feet eventually. Despite my sudden attack, they didn't look scared, and they shouldn't…both my arms were broken now, and I was soaked in blood. They chanted at me, bragging me to get up and fight. I can't, I don't have anything left.

''Hey, Marcus you want to take him?'' One of them asked the big guy, they must be confident if they throw around their names like that.

Marcus stepped forward, and the Toxin members circled us like a street fight. I didn't stand a chance against this guy, even if he was twice as small. He cracked his knuckles; the sound made him seem bigger if that was possible. I was just able to stay on my own two feet. Just behind Marcus, I could see Jenna's head pop up from the other hostages; I was doing this for her, to save her, to repay the damage they have caused to Sophie and all the other people they've hurt. So, forgetting everything that had to do with pain or doubt I charged and punched.

_**BAM!**_ Connecting with his left cheek, it hurt my hand but at least I got the first punch. However, it didn't seem to treat it like a punch, more like a breeze of wind; he just stared at me, smiling. _**BAM!**_ I punched him on the right cheek, he still didn't seem affected. _**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_ Nothing, he took them like they were nothing; the only mark I was leaving on him was a rosy cheek.

''My turn!'' Instincts forced me to cover my body…_**BAAAM!**_ He punches and tears me apart. Despite the block, I'm flying into the wall and land on the ground, pieces of the wall coming off and landing with me. I was fading between conscious and unconscious, it felt like I was out cold, or more like on the verge cause I could still listen in on what they were saying.

''Bring him here…'' Marcus's deep voice echoed. ''I have an idea, you pick him up, and you…get the camera!''

Oh no! I know what they were going to do, and I couldn't stop them. One of them grabs me by the neck and puts me in a headlock. He walks me over, but I can hardly see anymore, I could just barely make out the camera guy in front of me, let alone the camera.

Next thing I hear is a scuffle where the hostages are; they were trying to save me. I weakly look over, only to see them get forced down and held at gunpoint again. Jenna was trying to push her way past, but one of the Toxins grabbed her by the hair and slammed her down. I tried to help her, but the guy holding me just tightened his grip.

''Are we on air yet?'' The guy asked he was the Irish one I elbowed; he seemed to enjoy holding me.

''Yeah go ahead!'' The cameraman said.

''Ladies and Gentleman; from Toxin Gang Productions, the creators of the fall of the Creekside's and the death of Sparkerz Crew comes the unmasking of Omega Kid…'' He grabs the top of my mask, and desperately I grab his hand stopping him. ''Oh, he's still fighting…''

_**GLITCH!**_ ''AHHHH!'' He screamed right in my ear, and dropped me. I rolled over to see what just happened…he had a knife buried in his hand. He tries pulling it out, then others run to help him, but it's stuck well. None of them seem to notice, but at the end of the knife was a thin piece of string. I followed the string up to the second floor, in the shadows; I couldn't tell, but there was defiantly someone there.

_**WHOOSH! GLITCH!**_ From the shadows, another knife on a string goes flying straight through the Irish Toxin's head. The others jump back from their dead buddy, just as the knives are pulled back into the shadows. The dead Toxin slumps to the floor. The Toxins all pull out their guns and open fire where the knives went. _**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_ They were hitting the wall; whoever was there was gone now.

_**SLASH!**_ Everyone looked as one of the guards near the hostages has a huge slice mark across his chest, he drops to the floor next. _**SWOOSH! SWOOSH!**_ Two knives shoot from the shadows again _**GLITCH! GLITCH!**_ And both land in two Toxin's chests, but instead of the knives being pulled out, it gives momentum for the thrower to jump out and kick them both to the ground.

The Toxins circle him, Marcus steps out in front with a gun aimed at the guy. I, like everyone else here, could only watch in awe at…you're not going to believe this…superhero! This guy obviously didn't want to go through the hassle of costume problems; he was completely black, no nice red and white to go with it, just all black with a cape. The only other colour was a darker shade of black around his eyes. He was motionless as he kneeled down over the now dead Toxins, holding his knives in both hands, the strings going around his whole arms.

''GET HIM!'' _**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_ The hero had already leaped above them all, dashing the knives while in mid-air, cutting and striking at whoever was unfortunate enough to be in his line of view. He had already killed four before twisting his hands to retract the string and his knives go in his belt, and he started to go hand to hand with them.

They would either try to fight him and get pummeled, or get their guns kicked out of their hands…this wasn't a fight, this was a massacre. _**SLASH!**_ Another Toxin falls to the floor dead, and the hero looks directly at me.

''Free the hostages!'' He orders in a groggily voice, think Batman from Dark Knight. It took me a second to take this in, but I come to my senses and head over to the hostages. I open the door, and they begin to make a run for it. The Toxin guards are too busy with the hero to deal with the escapees. All I can hear is the battle going on, and the Toxins dropping dead like flies in a bug spray factory.

I don't know how much longer I can stay on my feet, but I knew it wasn't going to be long; I was holding onto the wall to stay up, until someone helped me.

''Are you okay?'' Crap…it was Jenna!

''Yeah…yeah…I'll be okay.'' I tried to deepen my voice a bit; I think it worked, she didn't look suspicious.

''Thank you, so much!'' She cries before running out. I waved the police, signaling that the hostages were out (something I looked up on the internet about police signals and slang). I looked back inside, the place was littered in dead bodies, but none of them were Marcus or the hero. That's when I heard a fight going on upstairs.

Using anything I could for support, I made my way upstairs, maybe I can win this? Upstairs there were just as many dead bodies as there was down. _**BAM! BAM! BAAAM!**_ Near the window I came in, Marcus and the hero were going at it full force, punch after punch. The hero seemed to be hitting more, but Marcus had a pretty hard punch, every time he would it the hero would go flying back.

Marcus throws a punch, but the hero grabs his arm, spins around and roundhouse kicks him in the face. He then jumps off Marcus's knee and knees him in the chin. Marcus regains his footing and charges, the hero charges as well; but he dives and roundhouse kicks his legs, causing the top-heavy man to fall out of the window. The hero stood over the window and looked out.

''He's gone!'' He whispered to me, and he started making his way out of the window. ''A word of warning kid, stay out of this if you want to live!''

''What? No offence, but I was doing this before you so I don't think you have the authority to tell me what to…'' I had to stop, because he started laughing; but unlike the Toxins, he was laughing with me not at me. Weird considering a few seconds ago he was bossing me around like an army man and decapitating gang members.

''You live up to your reputation, Omega Kid,'' He said admirably. ''I respect you sense of authority, and the determination you showed back there was something to be truly proud of.''

''Uh…thanks. Who are you?''

He turned slowly to me, and although I couldn't see, I could feel that seriousness about him. ''No-One!'' He then jumped out of the window. I quickly limped over and looked out, but he was gone. Although it wasn't the best answer to receive, but he made it so cool!

* * *

So after that, I managed to sneak out the window before the place was search. I got halfway back to the hospital when I changed out of my costume, and was found by Alex and Stephen. Needless to say, they were mad at me, but back at the hospital…Jenna was She-Hulk.

''You ran out of the hospital!'' She screamed at me. We were back in my hospital room; I was sitting on the edge of the bed, while she was pacing back and forth. She wasn't hurt, which was the least you could say for me.

''I thought I might help…''

''You could have been killed if you went there, and then you got beating up by thugs anyway!''

I had to think of an excuse, so I said I ran out of the hospital to warn Omega Kid about the attack, and on the way back I was beating up by four thugs.

''But I'm alright…''

''What is it Thomas? Do you want to get yourself killed? Am I not a good sister?'' She was breaking down now; I can't believe she would say something like this!

''You are a good sister…''

''Then why do you disobey me? I tell you to stay out of trouble…but you just keep trying to get into fights…''

''I'm not trying to…to…'' What can I say? I am getting into fights, but not the way she thinks. She started heading for the door.

''I have to go, I have to see if everybody's alright''.

''You were taken hostage! I had to do something…''

''I don't need your help. I can do things myself, I don't need you for help or support all the time, I can handle things myself…and obviously you can't.'' Those were her last words before she left the room, leaving me about to cry for the first time in weeks. My own sister said she doesn't need me, was she telling the true? I wonder, if I told her who I was would she understand…or kick me out of her life? She had a lot to deal with as it was, I don't ever help much, and I sure didn't help her today. She wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of having a brother as a superhero...and I admit, I was finding it hard to cope with the pressure as well. At least I had this No-One to help out!

**To Be Continued…**


	12. Gang War Arc: Slumber Party

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 12: Slumber Party**

I was out of the hospital two weeks quicker than the doctors originally predicated. I was quite surprised as well, with the new injuries I got trying to stop Toxin, guess Marcus looks tougher then he actually is...and if you see him, you'll believe me. My arm was still healing, but the cast was finally off and all that was left was the scar to show when I get back to school. And, oh great, its parents evening when I go back (News keeps getting worse).

But ever since the hostage situation, Toxin attacks have faded again. And some have been found dead in the streets, all because of No-One; I have to admit he was doing a great job, but the only thing was he only dealt with Toxin activities. He wasn't like me where I would also deal with thugs or muggers. Guess him and Toxin have had a past or something.

First day back home, I'm in my bedroom taking down the England flag that was outside my window. I'm probably the last person in the country to have done that after the disastrous World Cup.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_ Jenna was outside my bedroom door; I remember what she said to me at the hospital, how she doesn't need me and she can handle things herself. I still felt hurt from those words. ''I'm busy!'' I called, trying not to sound too mad off at her, she was a hostage, I shouldn't be mad at her but it's hard not to be…

''Oh, sorry...'' That wasn't Jenna.

''Rachael? AHHHH!'' The shock nearly threw me out the window, but I held on. ''No, no wait, come in.''

I regained my balance and brought the flag in, as Rachael walked in. ''You okay?'' She giggled.

''Yeah, just taking down St. George here''.

''Bit late to take down the flag?''

''Jenna was too busy to do it.'' I set the flag on the floor. Rachael and I sat on the bed; she pulled out her R.E revision books and papers from her bag and placed it on the bed.

''How's your arm?'' She asked.

''Getting there...'' I answered. Now that Rachael was here, I finally could ask her the thing that's been bugging me. ''You know, I haven't asked...why did you lie to Jenna?''

''About what?''

''You told her I got shot while we were together.''

''Because, I know how she would have reacted if I told her you followed the shooters.'' Her tone was getting a bit more bitter as she talked, not liking the idea of me endangering myself.

Trying to keep off that subject, I started off thanking her about the white lie. ''You didn't have to, I...''

''I didn't want you to get in any more trouble.'' She smiled. I stuttered trying to change the subject; but whenever she smiled at me like that, I end up blank for words. So she changes the subject. ''So, nervous about Parents evening?'' She asked me.

''No...I should be okay...'' Even I could tell I sounded a bit unsure. ''I mean I got a B in my last test...''

''You mean a D!'' She cut in.

''What? But in Mr. Davis's class I remember...''

''That was Chemistry, I'm talking about Biology!''

''I was in hospital during Biology.''

''No the test was before, you were late that day and missed it,'' Ah man, now I remember; I was trying to stop a mugger that day...almost beat my record for latest to school. ''Thomas, I'm worried. You keep this up you're going to get nowhere, and you'll get a right telling off during parents evening.''

''Oh well, not like Jenna cares!''

''What? Of course Jenna cares...''

''Right, that's why she was begging Mr. Grusht to give her old job back to her while I was in hospital.'' During my time in the hospital, Jenna went back to Comic City to apply for her old job. Mr. Grusht only just let her back; only so he could keep those eyes of his on her.

Rachael looked at me like I wasn't me. ''You do realise what she has gone through don't you?''

''Something she says she can handle herself! If she doesn't want anything to do with me, only fair I play the same.''

She had an appalled look on her face. ''Thomas, she was held hostage. She couldn't handle it herself of course, but she...''

''That's what I'm saying, I tried to help and she...''

''Will you let me finish?'' She started shouting now. ''She was scared. She didn't know what she was saying; she just said that because she was scared for you as well. There was nothing you could have done anyway.'' I just nodded, pretending to agree with her. If I was more prepared or in top condition I could have beaten them, I won't make that mistake again. ''What has gotten into you lately?''

Thinking about what I just said, I sounded like such a hypocrite for blaming Jenna even though I thought I wasn't. ''I have got a lot on my mind right now…I sometimes wonder how I manage.''

''Because you are one of those people that never gives up, and always looks out for others…that's why I like you so much!''

My heart felt like it just did a summersault hearing that. She smiled at me, and this time I smiled back. Then almost against my will, I was leaning towards her a bit; and unbelievably she was also leaning her head towards me. She closed her eyes and kept leaning, I still had mine open; I can't believe this is happening!

Our lips were inches from each other, until we both just stopped at the same time. We stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Should I tell her how I feel now? This is probably my best and only chance. But in the end, I didn't; if she liked me she wouldn't have stopped right? And if I liked her why did I stop? Why are emotions so confusing?

''You have blue eyes'' She whispered.

''So do you.'' I replied, and we both pulled away. It took me a while to get my breath and heartbeats back to normal rhythm. We just spent the next hour talking about the work she needed help with, I helped her. Other than that, we remained silent.

The day went pretty quick, Rachael had left early today and Jenna was working late; so I decided to patrol the city again. This would be the first time in weeks back on the streets in the costume...a dirty, bloody, ripped costume. Doing the best I could, I washed and stitched it up; if I keep taking this much damage I won't have much costume left.

Fully ready to go, I opened the window, just as my phone started ringing. The caller was Alex. ''Yeah?'' I huffed.

''_Hey Thomas can you please tell Stephen that Spiderman isn't related to Bruce Banner.''_

''Guys I'm busy!''

''_Are you going on patrol?''_ He asked eagerly.

''No!'' I lied, but he didn't fall for it.

''_Hey while you're out can you get me a pizza; cheese, pepperoni, no tomatoes…''_

''_And extra crust for me.'' _Stephen called out.

''_Yeah, extra crust for the fatty here. And also I'll have…''_

''GUYS! I'm too busy, I'm hanging up now…''

''_No, no wait, okay serious talk now. We want to hang out and talk to you.''_

''No, enough with this partner, sidekick, hero-up…''

''_It isn't that this time…'' _I could hear him sigh before continuing. _''We got kicked out of the house again.''_

I was finally able to smile knowing what that meant. ''Crystal throwing a girls night out party again?''

''_Not really a girls night out when it's in our house. Please, I'm going mad being here by myself all night.''_

''You've got Steph!'' I joked.

''_Hey, don't even joke about this.''_

''Okay, give me an hour and we'll meet at the clock-tower park.''

''_Don't jump out of any more buildings'' _He joked before hanging up.

The patrol was quiet, nothing was going on. No thefts, no attacks, it was evil-less. Normally this would be good, but being stuck bored-stiff in a hospital for nearly a month made me anxious to get back to fighting crime (and winning this time). I was also curious about this No-One, does he patrol like me? Or travel cool vigilante style like bike or car? Either way, there was no sign of No-One.

But that doesn't mean it went uneventful. Going through alleys and over fences, I overheard people talking about Omega Kid…criticizing me. Turns out, the video of my almost un-masking hit the web and most of the Harrison's Bank hostages talked about how it was another superhero and not me that took out Toxin. So, people were talking about how I wasn't good enough, that I was in over my head. In the space of five months, I had gone from superstar to annoyance…that's quicker than Nicholas Cage's career (No offence to him, I think he's awesome).

''What has Omega Kid done but cause this gang war,'' I heard someone below me. I was onto of the shop, looking down there were two guys talking. I had to pull up because I realized how high up I was, but I still listened. ''He should just turn himself in!'' The guy grunted.

''He isn't helping, he should just quit!'' The other guy agreed, and I heard them walk off. I can't believe this, I lose one battle and the whole city is turning on me. I didn't mean to cause the gang war; how was I supposed to know Toxin would start all this just to get to me? But then again, maybe I should have seen this coming. And they're right; I'm not helping much. No-One is practically filling the cemeteries with Toxins, while I haven't even put one behind bars yet.

An hour had past, and nothing happened. Listening in on enough criticism; I made my way over to the park where Alex and Steph were waiting for me. ''Who's No-One?'' Alex asked me immediately.

''That has to be the most confusing thing you have ever asked!'' I chuckled trying to think positive now.

He ignored my joke. ''You didn't tell us there was another superhero.''

''And for good reason.''

''We told you, you need back up. You reject us, and yet you let a girl that meditates over your posters and a guy you've never met help you?''

''And in both occasions, I had no say!'' I told him. And he gave up on the subject as well. Stephen was sitting next to him, playing God of War on his PSP. ''Well you two are having a lot of fun'' I joked.

''Hey come on, I'm not in the mood.''

''So? You got kicked out of the house by Crystal again, no biggie.''

''It is a biggie. Because back then I didn't have any important stuff she could trash, or her and her friends talking about nails, and boys, and clothes, and make-up, and…boys, and…clothes, and…boys, and…''

''Okay, okay I know what you mean.''

''You see what I mean, who knows what they could be doing in there? I shudder to think about my collection.''

''Your collection?'' Trust me you don't want to know what it's a collection of. Alex was still in shock from all of this, when he suddenly smirked and stared at me. ''What?''

''You can sneak in for us.''

It took me a few seconds to reply back. ''Sorry, I think I had something in my ear, I didn't hear that properly.''

''She doesn't hate you as much as us; you can sneak in and find out what they're up to!''

I couldn't help but laugh at this plan. ''Tell me something, why would they let me in?''

''Because, guess what...Crystal is a big fan of Omega Kid. So you can easily...''

''What? You want me to sneak in as Omega Kid?''

''Yeah.'' He said like it was no big deal, but this was a big deal.

''I'm not turning into Omega Kid just to sneak into a slumber party.''

''How else are you going to sneak in?''

''Who said I was going to sneak in?''

''Thomas, please, I am begging you.'' I can't help but smile at what he did next…Alex was on his knees actually begging me. Steph didn't seem that bothered as he continued playing his handheld game. Giving it some thought, it's defiantly not going to be the most life-threatening thing I'll ever do, and it might get my mind off this Toxin business.

''Okay, fine.''

''WHOO!'' He screamed with joy and relief.

''But...'' I cut in, and he stopped in his joy-jumping. ''As myself...no Omega Kid.''

* * *

We arrived at their house; from across the street I could hear the music and laughing. Lights of different colours flashing through the windows. I think the ground was actually shaking from everything that was going on in there. Alex, Stephen and I were hiding behind a car on the opposite side of from the house. They were in more shock then before. ''It's a nightmare...'' Alex whispered. ''They're listening to Justin Bieber.'' They both shuddered at the name before Alex turned to me. ''So what's your plan?''

''Just give me a minute.''

* * *

It was about fifteen minutes later before I knocked on the door, inside, the noise shifted from music and partying to quiet and moaning. ''Who is it?'' Crystal shouted, I can also tell her shout from anyone else's; it's easy considering she only ever shouts.

''Pizza Delivery!'' I called. I was wearing a pizza delivery boy costume that Jenna stitched and made for me years ago for Halloween; complete with the suit, the hat and even the fake moustache (but I didn't wear the latter). In my hands was the pizza box, empty...like I was going to waste money on real pizza just to get Alex and Steph back in the house.

Crystal slammed the door open, just like I thought she would. I almost chocked a bit when I saw her; a shirt that could be mistaken for a bra, it was so small it barely covered her…um…you knows. She was wearing shorts jeans, so short that it only just fitted around her under…so basically, something she could get arrested for wearing in public. Where is the logic in Alex and Steph's plan to send someone who is terrible with girls at a girl whose private parts are only just hidden…back to the story!

''We didn't order any pizza!'' She spat at me.

''Yeah...um...yeah,'' I babbled and mumbled, my plan going out of the window, just looking at her was making me forget what day it was. ''I…I got the call from Alex and Stephen Columbus and they...''

''Ha! I would believe that Jim Carrey was abducted by aliens, wrestled King Kong and moonwalk on the sun, before I would believe that my idiot cousins ordered pizza for me.''

How can she treat Jim Carrey like that? He's the greatest actor ever. ''Um...the order was sent out about half an hour ago, and they said that they would be leaving for a bit and pick it up later. So I'll just drop the pizza and...''

Before I could blink, Crystal swipes the pizza box from my hands and looks inside the empty box. She then stares at me. ''I've seen better actors in Z-movies...'' She uses the box to push my hat off ''...Thomas!''

''Oh, so you do remember me!''

_**CRASH!**_ She plops the box through my head and slams the door, and instantly the music and partying continues. I walk back over to Alex and Stephen, and they can tell from the pizza box around my head what happened. ''Good thing it didn't actually have pizza in it.'' I said, but Alex's mood didn't lighten.

''That was your dumbest plan ever.''

''Don't worry, I've got plenty more ideas!''

* * *

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_ ''Who is it?'' Crystal shouted louder than last time.

''Mario's Plumber Repairs!'' I put on my best Italian accent, and it was pretty good in my opinion. I was wearing my plumber's outfit that Jenna made for another Halloween (Yeah, I've got alot of Halloween costumes from her when she practiced and developed her sewing skills). ''We got a call a couple of days ago, apparently you've got a leak?''

''Okay, just wait a second.'' She called, and in a more polite way. I looked behind me to see Alex and Steph behind the car.

''Hey, guys I think this one is going to work!'' I whispered to them.

_**SPLASH!**_ Next thing I know a bucket of water lands right over my head. The water going all over me. ''We do have had a bit of a leakage problem.'' Crystal laughed from the upstairs window, along with her friends.

I walked blindly back to the other side of the road; on one side, hearing the party continuing and the other Alex's voice. ''Nice try, here's an idea; you put on some blue and silver and...''

''No!'' I pulled the bucket off my head, causing more water to splash over me. I tossed the bucket aside. ''I'm not finished yet.'' My determination to get into that house blinding my rationality. This wasn't because I wanted to help Alex and Steph, now it was about getting back at their cousin.

* * *

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_ ''WHAT!'' Crystal screamed.

''Crystal, this is your pappy speaking...'' I yelled in a Texan accent. ''Now young lady, I order you to step out of your cousin's house right now...''

_**SPLAT!**_ I'm on the ground holding my injured leg, and look to the window to see Crystal there holding a paintball gun she just fired at my leg. _**SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!**_ She keeps firing as I take off down the street.

* * *

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_ No reply, so I start dressed as Mrs. Krebble, the neighbour. ''Crystal, I've warned you about this before. You need to turn down the music, or leave right...'' She opens the door. ''...now…'' I whimper.

Behind Crystal was a huge stereo system, she steps aside. ''We prefer turning it up.'' _**BOOM!**_ The music is turned on, and I'm sent flying back. Landing on the car that Alex and Steph are hiding behind.

* * *

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_ Immediately Crystal opens the door and sees me in my alien costume. ''Fear me...I am Darth Neo from the planet Morpheus. I have moonwalked across many suns, wrestled the legendary King Kong, and kidnapped Jim Carrey to find you.''

She stares blankly at me for a moment. ''This is your most pathetic attempt yet.''

Ah! I can't take this anymore; I throw the mask off my head and walk up to her. ''Just hold on, can we just talk for a second?''

''Sure.'' She states. Wow that was easy! Don't know why I didn't do this before…then she shouts at me. ''Second gone, time's up.'' She closes the door and goes back to the party, leaving me standing at the door looking like some kind of trick or treater that didn't get his candy. I ripped the costume off, and stomped on the ground.

''That fu*****, no good b****, son of a b****, mother-fu*****, c***-sucking c***...'' I went on and on for a good five to ten minutes. I stormed back over to Alex and Steph, and I could tell from the expressions on their faces they heard what I said.

''How many costumes do you have?'' Stephen asked me, I just ignored him.

Alex spoke. ''Now are you going to change to Omega Kid?''

''No, I can get in myself...''

''Yeah, I can see. Why don't you want to be Omega Kid? Normally you're all for getting in the costume.''

He was right; I always jump to the chance of being Omega Kid. I didn't know why I wanted to do it myself, but at the same time I did. Tonight, I felt different about being Omega Kid. ''I don't know, I just want to do something without Omega Kid being involved.''

''Why? What's wrong with Omega Kid getting involved?''

''I don't know, I just...I...I want to do this myself, and besides it's not like you guys are offering any help.'' Before he could ask any more questions I walked back to the house.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_ ''Who ever could it be this time?'' Crystal yelled in a sarcastic tone.

''Its Thomas Lanks, Alex and Stephen's friend. Can we talk, I want to say something?''

For a moment, it was really quiet; it was nice to have some peace, but I thought this meant Crystal was planning her next attack. Instead she opens the door. ''I'm only listening so you will go away!''

''That's okay; this will only take a moment. Look the only reason I'm here is because of Alex and Steph, they were just worried that you might get in trouble, or probably destroy the house. So I'm just here to make sure everything is okay.''

''Yes, everything is fine. No broken vases, or windows, or TVs; now please leave us alone. Jeez, I think you used every costume you had?''

'_Not every costume'_ I thought in my head, and then I got curious. ''Just to know, if I dressed as Omega Kid, would you have let me in?''

''Ha, that douche? Please…'' She laughed.

''WHAT? I thought Alex and Steph said you liked Omega Kid?''

''That was old, have you seen Omega Kid lately...oh my god, he got the crap kicked out of him.'' She laughed louder, and I was starting to feel hurt.

''But...but, he tried his best...''

''His best? You know, I think he should just quit!'' Those last four words echoed in my head so much, I didn't even hear Crystal slam the door and continue the party. Finally doing what the guys wanted, I made my way back home.

Alex and Steph ran up to me. ''So, what happened?'' Alex asked.

''They're fine...can I just be alone for a second?''

''What's up with you?'' I didn't respond and kept walking slowly down the street.

* * *

I sat by myself in the park, just trying to get some fresh air. In the space of a day, my confidence had crashed and burned. I got into a fight with Rachael, the missed the chance of telling her how I feel and kissing her; and listened in on what the public thinks of Omega Kid. So right now, things weren't going right for Thomas Lanks or Omega Kid...but mostly cause of Omega Kid.

''Hey, Thomas...'' Alex called as he and Steph ran over and sat down next to me. ''What's going on?''

''Just wanted to get away from Crystal.'' It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the reason I came over here. And from the way Alex and Steph looked at me, I knew I couldn't hide the truth from them. ''Have you heard the reception Omega Kid has been getting?''

''A pretty frosty one, but...''

''A Frosty one? They hate me!''

Stephen spoke up. ''They don't hate you...they just don't like you.'' This is why he doesn't speak up often.

''So they're having a few doubts about you, no biggie...ha, no biggie, the irony.'' Alex laughed to himself.

''They have a lot of doubts about me.''

''They're just scared. Come on, once you take out Toxin, then the people will be confident in you again!'' I remained silent, and Alex stared at me. ''You are going to beat Toxin right?''

''How? I'm out-numbered and out-matched!''

''Who are you and what have you done with Thomas Lanks?''

''I'm Omega Kid, and I'm ruining Thomas's life.''

''Omega Kid made your life...you started this wanting to be a superhero talk, now you're having second-thoughts...''

''Because I didn't think about others when I started this. Look what's happened; a girl that wanted to be a superhero like me, I get her arrested. I get over-confident and try to take down a gang myself...I got shot at, blown out of a window, punched and kicked, and almost had my identity revealed on national television...all because I couldn't save the people that were in trouble. I didn't think doing this would affect so many people; I actually don't know if I should keep fighting or not...''

''You have to keep fighting, you're Omega Kid.''

''Aren't you getting it through your thick head, what if no one wants me to be Omega Kid?''

''We do!'' Stephen spoke again, and him saying that I was silent.

With Steph backing him, Alex continued. ''You hear what a few people say, and you think everybody hates you. There are people out there that like you and want you to keep fighting. The world is the daily bugle; there are the J. Jonah Jameson's that don't like you of course, but then there are the Robbie Robertson's that believe in you and are inspired like you.''

This is unreal; I never would have imagined Alex and Stephen caring like this. They really wanted me to carry on what I was doing. They were right; of course not everybody hates Omega Kid. And I know I can win back their trust, I can defeat Toxin. ''Thanks guys.''

We just sat down and looked up at the stars shining in the night skies; the peace was just what I needed. ''So, can we be your partners?''

''No!''

**To Be Continued…**


	13. Gang War Arc: Meet Hellrider

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 13: Meet Hellrider**

It had happened...Toxin struck again. The gang they had attacked didn't stand a chance; they were disbanded as it was. The attack happened just four hours after my attempt at getting in on Crystal's party; by the time I got the costume on and reached the location, they were already gone. No trace of where they went either.

Although there is something that may help out, their leader has finally been identified. Douglas Carbone, he supposedly died years ago, in a gang related attack of course. This was on Sunday, so I'm sure that on Monday this will be the news going around in our school...along with the news that Saban bought back the rights to Power Rangers (Hey, come on I along with every teenager out there's grown up with that show).

The minute I got into school I had people asking me things like, what was it like to get shot? Did you see anyone die? What is hospital food like? It got annoying after a while; but soon the conversations switched to me being in the football team. Some congratulated me, some joked about it, and some started going mad saying we were going to lose and they'll commit suicide...even I don't take football that serious.

First lesson was I.C.T; not one of my favourites because it was so boring. The teachers cut off all the game websites, and the work was so repetitive I thought my head would explode. But I knew I had to keep the behaviour good just for today, why? Two words...Parent's Evening! Yeah, I don't have parents so Jenna always comes; but the way she's isolated me since our argument, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't come...I'm hoping she doesn't. Oh well, not long to go until the summer holidays anyway; six weeks of freedom, or more like six weeks of Toxin kicking my ass all over the city.

Rachael was on the other side of the room surrounded by her friends, and found it hard to reach me. But then again, after our near-kiss, maybe it wasn't the best idea to talk to her with nearly the whole class around her.

''So you're on the football team?'' Megan asked excitedly as she sat next to me.

''Believe me, I'm just as surprised as everybody else.''

''I'm not...I knew you could be a good footballer.''

''Then you know me better then I know myself.'' And that was the truth; in the space of a few months, Megan knew me better than anybody I know. She has my personality down to the slightest detail, she knows my hobbies and interests, she has excellent person reading skills, able to see the type they are just by looking at them. Hell, even the Omega Kid curiosity was proof enough, but she's stopped with that nowadays. ''So are you coming to parent's evening?'' I asked her.

''Yeah, you?''

D'oh...Should've seen that coming. ''Maybe.''

''Maybe?''

''Might be busy.''

''Busy on Parent's evening?''

I pretended I was doing work on the computer, just so she couldn't ask any more questions; if this kept up, she will find out I'm Omega Kid in a split second. From the corner of my eye, I could she her face dropped and she got back to her work. I felt bad doing this to her, she's never giving me a reason to reject her like this; why couldn't I tell her? Probably cause deep down she might be like Alex and Steph, wanting to be my partner. Not wanting to think about it I changed the subject again. ''So, you and Stella seem to be hanging around quite a lot, even though the project's finished.''

Her face lit up as she turned to me. ''Yeah it's great turns out me and her have so much in common we like the same movies the same books we have almost the same opinions on school and classes we like the same clothes heck we even have the same favourite colour purple!'' She lets out all in one breath (I didn't think it was possible either).

''Wow, that's great.'' I sounded cheerful, but I was still trying to remember what she said.

''I want to thank you, for the thing you said the other week about me needing to follow my own views; it's really helped. If you didn't say that I would have listened to Stella through the whole project and we wouldn't have got anything done.''

''No problem...why wouldn't you have got anything done?''

It was then she realized that probably sounded harsher than she intended and backtracked. ''I mean she just…she didn't seem focused, like her mind was elsewhere. A lot of times she didn't even show up.''

Boy that sounds familiar. First Rachael builds a reputation for limited interactions, I've probably got one, and now Stella...hopefully Alex and Stephen will get the habit.

''_This is a really dark time in the streets in London for all us...''_ Said a voice from Onder's computer screen. Everyone in the class got up and went to see what it was about. I went over; on YouTube (how did he get that?) there was a BBC news conference going on between and Newsman and Woman, and reporter Amanda Linea. I recognised her because she's the only news reporter that likes Omega Kid. The Newsman continued. _''The Toxin gang are increasing their scale of attacks, and what have we got to defend ourselves...a kid that thinks he's a superhero...''_

Great, I know where this is going...

''_Kid or not...'' _Amanda spoke. _''Omega Kid has been on our streets for five months, and during those five months people have felt safe walking home from work, and criminals have had second thoughts about what they are doing...''_

''_But not anymore...''_ The News Man cut in. _''We've been happy to let Omega Kid clean up the streets during this time, but now, I feel and the many other people feel this is just too big for him. I think Omega Kid is in way over his head...''_

The News Woman spoke now. _'' I agree, this gang is after him and innocent people are dying because he can't face responsibility and face them, he never had any idea what he was getting himself in for…''_

''_I believe that he did know what he was in for…''_ Amanda defended me again, I was actually worried now that supporting me would cost her new job. _''And he is doing his best to face this responsibility, after all he is just one man…''_

''A retard!'' Onder chuckled.

''Hey, shut up I'm listening!'' I shouted at him. Don't know what came over me, but it just slipped out. Onder turned off his computer screen and stood up to me.

''What did you say to me?'' Onder only ever acted tough to people he thought were weaker than him. He never raised his voice to someone bigger then himself. He thought he was strong, but he was weak. I've never liked him at all.

''I said...shut the hell up. Those words too hard for you to understand?'' I taunted, he almost seemed to hesitate. He knew he wasn't scaring me; but now everyone was watching, so he had to do something to me to make him look tough.

''Who do you think you're talking too?''

''A retard!''

Onder tried to grip me, but I lunged forward and pinned him to the wall. He struggled to get free; he was shocked by how strong I was, as was everybody else watching. ''What do you think you're doing?'' He stuttered.

''What've you got against Omega Kid, huh?'' I shouted, but he just kept struggling. I pulled him back and then slammed him into the wall again, the back of his head hitting the wall. There were a few noises from the crowd; different kinds of sounds...surprise, excitement, or fear. Either way, everyone was shocked by this; but all my focus at the moment was on the fatty struggling in front of me.

''Hey, Thomas come on, let him go.'' I heard Gabriel moving next to me. His hand on my arm, stopping me from pushing him further into the wall.

''You want to know what I have against Omega Kid?'' Onder said. I just listened as he whispered. ''He's a retard, that can't fight for shit!'' He then spat in my face. I pulled him back forcefully from the wall, getting away from Gabriel's grip I pulled my arm back _**BAM!**_ A knockout punch to his cheek, he falls to the ground out cold.

''THOMAS!'' Mr. Hoggins (our I.C.T teacher) shouted as he entered the room. Everyone stood back from me, they all looked at me like I was about to attack each of them. Onder's few friends went by his side, checking to see if he was still alive, which is a bit of an over exaggeration. His nose looked broken as blood flowed from his left nostril. Mr. Hoggins grabbed me by the shoulder and led me out of the class; the faces of everyone in the class all share the same look...fear. Especially Megan and Rachael's.

* * *

_**(3rd Person View)**_

_This part of town was almost invisible in the darkness of night; the street lamps didn't go on, and the buildings had very few lights. In the middle was a large flat in a crumbling state; all the residents have left it...except one._

_In the middle room of the middle floor of the flat, the man had lived there almost his whole life. It wasn't much to some people; ripped curtains, one table and chair, a mattress on the floor and a small TV. But this is what the man was use to, and he liked it._

_The man sat on his chair lifting a dumbbell with his left arm, it weighed something like 10kg and from the look on his face and his watched the news on the TV, you could tell from the seriousness in his shadow-covered face that he meant business. On the news were reports of the new Toxin attack; the newswoman Amanda Linea sat in front of her desk._

''_Police are unable to locate the whereabouts of the Toxin Gang after their latest attack. The streets have enjoyed three weeks of peace since the gang's last attack at Harrison's Bank where they took the employees hostage; they were foiled by Omega Kid and a superhero witnesses couldn't describe. But, it appears that Toxin is ready to strike again, and we can only pray that the authorities and our superheroes can handle such overwhelming...''_

_The man turned the TV off, hearing enough of what he already knows..._

''A_uthority...that do crap!'' He hissed. ''And these superheroes are just getting in the way. Toxin...that scum are going pay...''_

_Tears started to form in the man's eyes, and memories filled his head. Memories of his old home burning down, he was just a little boy at the time. He remembered watching five gang members walking from the flames to him. All were much older than he was and armed, one in particular stood out, the main guy...the one that started the fire. He could still remember that man's smile, as the little boy watched helplessly as his home became nothing but ashes, a home he was too young to even remember properly, all that he could remember…was how it smelt as it burnt to the ground._

_As the memory faded, the man chucked the dumbbell to the ground and wiped the tears from his eyes. He got out of his seat and walked to his wardrobe. The darkness of the room made it hard to see what he was doing, but you could just make out he was putting something on._

''_Someone has make them pay, someone who is strong enough to make them pay...''_

_He finished what he was doing, and stepped out of the shadows...to reveal his costume. An all red jacket with a red and black cape; his mask resembled Hades's mask out of God of War III. And tied to his back was a red metal bow-staff._

''_And they will pay...that's a promise that I will keep...I will send them to hell!''_

* * *

**(Back to Thomas's POV)**

I thought that it would never end. After I was pulled out of I.C.T, I was sent to the head teacher's office; there I was giving a really boring speech about right and wrong and turning the other cheek, I wasn't really paying attention because I was just so ticked off with myself that I lost it so easily. They tried to call Jenna, but she was busy making up time at work (obviously). I was in detention for about an hour before they finally let me go, thankfully everyone else had left so I wouldn't get an audience asking me about 'the fight' as they call it.

Reaching home, Jenna still wasn't in. So this might be a good chance to go out on an early patrol and get my mind off of things. But then I would have to call in early to get ready for parent's evening...boy, won't that be fun?

Anyway, the patrol was kinda boring, there wasn't going to be any action this early. I stood on the roof of some building and watched the sun-setting sky; it gave me a nice feeling of peace and calmness. The silence ended when a can was kicked next to my foot. I turned around instantly.

''You're not the most aware person I've ever met,'' No-One said as he stepped out of the shadows. ''If I wanted you dead you wouldn't have noticed.''

''Well good to know you don't want me dead.'' I tried to sound cool and confident; the truth was this guy scared me...but that just doubled his coolness.

''You're on patrol alot early, don't think anyone is stupid enough to try anything while there's still daylight.'' He said curiously.

''Just needed a bit of fresh air.''

''Troubles in the personal life?'' He asked.

I nodded. ''Do you get that?''

His head dropped a bit, what was I thinking? Of course he has a personally life with problems; and the cooler the hero, the bigger the problems. But with his mask on, I couldn't tell what emotion he had on his face. Man, it would be cool if he was one of those faceless heroes…jeez, I can be like Alex and Steph when it comes to fanboying. He finally answered. ''My normal life died a long time ago, and you can thank the gangs of this city for that!'' He accused bitterly, and I was scared again.

''So then are you a superhero all the time?'' I asked afraid he was going to cut out my tongue and shove it back down my throat. But then he started laughing.

''What? Do you ever see me going around Tesco's or Morrison's wearing this?'' He joked, and I tried to laugh with him. He continued. ''Well, I'm sure whatever's bothering you, you'll figure it out.''

My face dropped. ''I'm not sure I can. I hate having to always keep this secret from my friends and family. They're supportive of me and always there for me, but then when I have to fight crime, it makes them think of me as selfish and arrogant or something...and I'm only doing it so I can protect them. And I'm so frustrated that I can't tell them what I'm really doing without endangering them.''

''I know what it's like to keep secrets from people.'' No-One spoke as I continued.

''And then...I have these friends of mine...who know I'm Omega Kid and want to help. But this is too big for them; they could get killed if I let them help. But...it's also too big for me to fight on my own. I don't know what I'm supposed to do!'' I shouted across the buildings, the echo carrying it building past building.

He started laughing again, and now I was more bewildered by him then scared. ''If you want to team up you should just say.'' He laughed.

All that nervousness I just had went right over the building. ''You want to team up with me?'' I asked not fully believing what I was hearing.

''I like you. You've got spirit and determination. You're a great fighter, and can handle yourself pretty well. But like I said before, my favourite aspect of you is your sense of authority. You know right from wrong. So how about it?'' He offers his hand, but I was still standing still getting over the shock.

And out of the blue I ask. ''Is your name really No-One? Or is that a cover-up or something?''

He laughed again. ''And you're just a kid who follows his dream. So?'' He waves his hand snapping me out of my daze, and I shake his hand lightly. This was the perfect outcome for me, I can finally get some help without endangering my friends, although with the support No-One has given me…guess I can count him as a…

_**CRASH!**_ Immediately, the crash of a dumpster forces us to look over the side and see below three men in the alley. It took me a moment to get use to the height before I could see it was a drug nest. They were passing the stuff around, sniffing, injecting, whatever they do to take drugs they were doing it.

''Alright, let's go!'' I told No-One...or more like no one, because he wasn't there anymore.

''Sorry partner...'' He called from behind me; I turned to see him stand over the other side of the building. ''I only deal with Toxin activity!''

''Wait? What?'' But it was too late to protest; he's already jumped over the edge. Well, looks like my first superhero team-up will have to wait. I walked back to my edge and saw the druggies were almost out cold; this would be easy for me on my own anyway.

I made my way down the drainpipes and stairways on the building. I was about ten feet off the ground on the last stairway, when a voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

''Knock, knock, anybody home!'' A man at the end of the alley taunted. And get this...the guy was in a superhero costume, it was another superhero! From his height and body build he was probably no more than three years older than me. He wore a red suit with a black cape, holding in his hand a red bow-staff; this guy obviously got his inspiration from Red-Mist...but not design skill, it looked kinda poorly made. His mask I admit was cool, it resembled a battle helmet; like a cross between Gladiator and Hades. I wait four months for another hero to show up, and I get three in the last month alone.

The druggies started laughing at the guy, and one of them started stumbling towards him.

''Hey guys, check out this...'' He weaved about clumsily, pointing and taunting the red guy, not even able to finish his own sentence he was so high. He would have to be really bad at this superhero job if he can't take on drugged out nobodies. They were mocking about him right in his face and he's just standing there.

''You think you're funny do you?'' The red guy asked menacingly; he didn't sound as threatening as No-One because…

A) He had a younger voice.

B) He had an English accent, so I could relate to him unlike No-One's un-understandable crackle voice.

C) Other then the staff, he had no other weapons.

The druggie in front just started laughing again, and brought out his knife and waved it in the guy's face. If he didn't do anything quick, I would have to jump in and save him. But I didn't have to wait long for a response...

_**BAM!**_ Before anyone could blink, the red guy slammed his staff hard on the druggie's foot, crushing it causing an awful snapping sound. The druggie crashed to the ground holding what was left of his foot. The other two got up and brought out there knives trying to intimidate the hero, but he just started spinning his staff all around him like a professional. Looks like I might be able to take the night off after all.

The druggies charged and the hero charged straight for the one on the left. _**BAM!**_ Pelting the druggie's knee with his staff. As he drops to the ground, the hero grabs him by the hair and spins him round slamming him into the belly of the other druggie. The one with the cracked knee reached for his knife that slides on the ground. _**BAM! **_The hero destroyed his hand, crushing it under his staff. The hero lifted his staff up again, _**BAM!**_ And slammed it on his hand again; the druggie was crying in pain, begging him to stop.

This was quite painful to watch, I'd never done that kind of damage to any thug before. This hero wasn't holding back, he was determined to turn all of the druggie's bones to dust. A part of me wanted to stop him; but I shouldn't really get into a fight with another hero. But is this guy going too far? The druggies were tossed and smashed all over the place, it was a miracle they were still alive, let alone conscious. They begged and sobbed, but their pleas were falling on deaf ears...this guy was a mad man.

The hero picked one of the druggies up and slammed him to the ground _**SNAP!**_ I had to turn away, hearing that contact to the ground, it sent a gut-wrenching chill down my spine. I looked back, the hero was standing over the druggie; he couldn't get up, even if he moved his now broken back cracked. He grunted in pain every time he breathed, this was unbearable.

''Still think you're so funny, huh?'' The hero (if you could call him that) shouted. _**BAM!**_ Then he stomped on the druggie's face, the druggie made a sickening sucking sound, like he just swallowed his tongue. ''You think its funny causing other people to suffer?'' The hero shouted at him, _**BAM!**_ And stomped again. ''You think I find it funny?'' _**BAM!**_ He stomped again.

He turned around to see the other druggie try to get to his feet. The hero walked up to him, the druggie started whimpering and praying. The hero grabbed him by the hair again, and chucked him to the ground. His head landing twice and he then started waving his hands and moving his head like he was having a seizure. But the hero didn't sympathise with him one bit.

''Well...I don't find it funny!'' The guy whispered to the druggie. He lifted his staff up again, and slammed it right into the druggie's mouth. He tried to cry in pain, but he just chocked on the staff.

This was too much; this guy was out of control...I have to stop him now. I jumped down from the staircase I was on, and landed right on the hero's back. We rolled along the floor, separated and got to our feet at the same time. I stood in front of the druggies, while he stared at me like he wasn't surprised. And to tell the truth I was; a week ago, I would never have seen myself protecting drug-dealers from a superhero...but this guy was no hero.

''Okay buddy, you need to calm down, you won!'' I tried to reason with him, but he was still looking in the direction of the druggies; he wasn't focused on me at all.

''So, Omega Kid what profit do you get?''

''What?''

''The way you're protecting them, have they got stakes in it for you? You take out the rivals for them, they give you a share of the profits?'' I don't know whether he was asking or not, because he said it like he was convinced I was with them.

''No, I just think you're going too far. You won, end of, no more need for fighting!''

I heard a heavy breathing sound, and I turned to see the druggie that taunted the hero first was limping away out of the alley into the street.

''You're letting him get away!'' I heard the hero shout. I turned to face him, but he was already charging at me. He smashed his staff on both my knees, causing me to collapse on them. _**BAM!**_ Hit me across the face with the staff, that's when I realised that although it looks like a wooden staff, it's actually metal. _**BAM!**_ Finally he punched me to the ground.

I rubbed my jaw trying to ease the pain, he stood over me.

''That's a warning shot. And it says...stay out of Hellrider's business!'' He left sprinting after the druggie.

''Crap, didn't see that coming'' I sat up stretching my legs trying to get the feeling back in my knees. After a moment or two, I called the police on my phone telling them about the two druggies nearly dead in an alley. Then took off to find the third and Hellrider…I see why he calls himself that.

I jogged at first trying to get my legs to move properly again. I know that Hellrider will catch up with the druggie with ease; it wasn't hard to see that his tactic was to go for the legs so no one could escape or, in my case, follow.

_**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_ The commotion going on in the next alley told me I caught up. The shadows of Hellrider obliterating the druggie was bad enough, when I looked around the corner it was much worse. The druggie was motionless on the ground; bloody all over, especially the leg where there was a bone sticking out. His teeth were falling out of his mouth. His head actually looked smaller than it did a few moments ago.

_**BAM!**_ Hellrider whacked him across the face. This guy just won't quit. I ran silently up behind him, and fly-kicked him in the back. He tumbled along the floor, but got back to his feet again. ''I thought I already told you, you won!''

'' And I thought I already told you to stay out of my business!''

''Your business? Last time I checked, this city didn't have your name stamped all over it.''

''Neither is your name!''

''I've been protecting this city longer!''

''Protecting it?'' He laughed coldly. ''You're the reason it's in turmoil. You just don't have what it takes to take down gangsters.''

''And you do?''

''Just look at what I can do...'' He pointed to the battered druggie next to my feet.

''You went too far!'' I shouted.

''I didn't go far enough. In my book, a man only gets one chance at life; if he doesn't take it, they don't deserve another.''

''I can understand what you're trying to say. That's why they will be in prison for a long time.'' I waved my phone at him, and it looked like he got the message.

''You called! No...I...ah!'' He stomped around frustrated, but then he stopped and slowly tilted his head towards me, and I didn't like it. ''Fine, you want to play it like that…'' He lifted his staff up slightly and started spinning the staff around himself again. ''I'm going to have to take out my anger...'' He stopped spinning and pointed the staff at me. ''…on you!''

''You can't be serious?'' I tried not to act scared, but the way he smiled devilishly; means I did act scared, and he knew it. The sun had just fully set, sending London into the darkness of night.

''Oh, I've never been more serious.'' He whispered. And then he charged at me and swung _**CLANK!**_ I blocked his staff with my knuckle-dusters. He pushed forward, and I pushed as well; it was a struggle to see who could keep their balance. Both my hands were pushing against the staff; without really thinking, I brought back one hand and punched. He then titled his staff slightly so the other side rammed into my face.

_**BAM! BAM!**_ I hit his face, but he hit mine. We both stumbled back; the cold metal stinging our faces. Hellrider regain his composure and charged swinging his staff. _**SWOOSH! SHOOSH! SWOOSH!**_ He tries to hit me but I keep moving and dodging. He was a faster swinger than Lea, so it was obvious he would hit me sooner or later, so I took a chance and grabbed his staff.

I had one end while he had the other. He pushed the staff into me, I grunted at the staff caught me in the ribs; but I kept a good hold and pushed back the staff into his stomach. He yelps and swings his fist at me, I blocked him. He punched again, but when I blocked again he pushed me back against the wall. I was crushed between his staff and the wall; he pushed the staff deeper into my stomach. Soon I was going to be pinned to the wall. I nudged to the side a bit, and the staff is now pinned on the wall as I spin around it and elbow Hellrider in the back of the head.

He stumbles forward a bit, but he again gets his balance back and his head bounces back and head buts me in the nose. Temporarily blinded yes, defeated no. I get my vision back just as he charges at me, he's about to swing; so I kick at his knees and he drops to the ground. He looks hurt, _**SMACK! SMACK!**_ That is until he swings his staff hitting both my knees, and now I was on the ground with him.

He swung again, and I had to roll out of the way. I manage to get to my feet before he does; I take this opportunity and punch. He grabs my arm; but that doesn't stop me, I pull back my other arm and punch...at the same time he does. _**BAM! BAM!**_ We both connect the faces but stay strong, just enough so that we kick at the same time _**BAM! BAM!**_ And we both fall back.

I get back on my feet, only to see he's already on his. This was weird, this guy had almost the exact same fighting techniques I had; it's like I'm fighting a clone. And he was probably just as surprised as I was that we were equal. But if we are, we know one thing...we both still have alot of fight in us.

I try something I've never done before. I charge at him, and he does so at me. Thinking about how crazy I am, I make my move. Please movies, be accurate for once; I build up speed and try to run on the wall like a ninja. One step, two step and I was going; before he could realise, I jumped off the wall and kicked at him in the back. The move was really cool...just a shame he somehow blocked my kick.

I land on my feet, and instantly I get him swinging his staff at me again. I dodge and block as best as I can, I even try to hit back _**BAM!**_ But he gets me right on my side _**BAM!**_ Then kicks me on the other side, causing me to collapse on the ground.

I try to get back on my feet, and he starts laughing. ''Are you the real Omega Kid? Or just a fake? Cause this is embarrassing. All that talk of you being the God of Heroes and the protector of London, and this is the best you could do...I'm disappointed. Plus, I was expecting a better costume.''

He was getting more serious as he spoke, and I was getting more frustrated. What is it that people want from me? I'm doing the best I can, and they say it isn't good enough. They don't know how hard it is to be the sole protector of an entire city. This guy thinks it's so easy taking on gangs...I'm going to show him how hard it really is to be a superhero.

I get back on my feet and stand as still as a rock, watching him getting ready to attack again. ''You're one to talk, you look like a Daredevil copycat'' I taunt, but my voice wasn't filled with the fun and joy I usual had. Now...I was serious about what I was doing. People expect better from me, I'll give them better...starting with Hellrider.

The wind started to pick up, sending a cold chill down the alley. Then I felt the tiny drops of rain starting to fall; it was light at first, but in seconds it into torrential rain, almost like standing under a waterfall (British weather is normally like that).

Enjoying the heavy rain long enough, we both charge at each other. He swings with his staff, _**CLANG!**_ I use both my knuckle-dusters to push aside his staff leaving him open. _**BAM!**_ I hit him in the right cheek. BAM! Then the left, going for the right..._**BAM! BAM!**_ He now hits me in the stomach and face. I kick him in the chest; he falls onto his back, but jumps right back on his feet.

He maul at each other, punching and kicking away. He was falling back a bit, because of my more aggressive fighting now. I didn't care if he hit me anymore, all I wanted was to knock him down and make sure he stays down.

_**BAM!**_ I punch him in the face again, blooding spitting out of his mouth. He then grabs me and spears me into a trash bin. The rain was still coming down hard, now in my face. I could just barely make Hellrider out, as he charged at me with his staff swinging it down at me. I reach beside me and grab the bin lid. _**CLANG!**_ I block his staff with it, and then I kick his legs causing him to fall to the ground again.

We both get back to our feet; I throw my hardest punch...unfortunately so does he. _**BAM! BAM!**_ We hit our faces again. Weaving around I was losing balance, and it looked like he was too. It was now down to whom can take the harder hits now.

He swings at me, I block with my dusters again. I knee him in the stomach, he grunts and nearly collapses. But instead he grabs my leg and chucks me over his shoulder. I half land on my back and knees. He holds his stomach as he turns to me, now he knew I meant business. I charge at him and start punching, all he could do now was block.

I kept pushing him back until he was now against the wall. I kept punching, and he couldn't do a thing about it. _**BAM!**_ I got him in the face and he leans to the side, but instead of falling, he grabs me and slams me into the wall. I screamed; the first thing that hit the wall was my bad arm. After all those days of seeing it get better, the pain returns and surges through my body like it never left. The blood was soaking through my costume. Hellrider could see the red appearing on the blue and silver...he knew what he should aim for now.

He punches, kicks and swings his staff at me more forceful now. I couldn't move my bad arm, as if taking on this guy with both arms was hard enough. The rain was coming down harder, making it almost impossible to see; and this was my lifesaver at the moment. He swings and misses; I charge into him and elbow him with my good arm. I grab him by the throat and toss him on top of a close-by dumpster.

He slides over the wet top; I jump on to finish him, but he kicks me in the back and I slip off, but not before grabbing his kicking leg causing him to slip off as well. It took us a bit longer to get back on our feet, but we did it and were at each other again. I had to block and attack with one arm; I hit him less and got hit more. He hit me on the shoulder with his staff, the shoulder on the side of my bad arm. It felt swollen and numb; I had to move back to get a brief second of rest.

But that didn't last as he was charging again. He tried to fly kick me, but that was a huge error. I jump up and round house kick him in mid-air. He crashes into the wall and lands on the ground. The alley was now like a giant puddle, our feet were almost gone; his back was the only thing above water. He picks himself up, and swings his staff; but so slow that I grab it. Another staff struggle, we push and shake, but we were so worn out we couldn't do much else. It was the final chance to end it; I put all my energy into one last kick...as does he..._**BAM! BAM!**_ Same time, same strength, we kick each other and fall to the ground.

The rain was so hard it was a miracle we could pick our heads up. I look over to where he was lying, and he was doing the same thing. He uses his staff to pick himself up; I found it harder without any help and only one arm. I did manage to get on one knee as he stood up, but we couldn't do anything; we didn't have anything else left.

We were both panting and spitting out blood; my arm was throbbing, his legs were shaking; both costumes were bloody; even though his is red I can tell. Our costumes were almost ripped apart; his mask had almost come off; and from behind it I could barely make out his face. It was soaked, both from rain and sweat like me; but also tears, he was crying. Was it from the pain or was it something deeper?

As well as the rain dropping, we could hear the distant sounds of police and ambulance sirens.

Hellrider panted heavier now, and pointed his staff at me. ''We're not finished...we're not finished...'' He then limped back into the alley, and out of sight.

I would have giving chase but it was pointless, I couldn't fight anymore; and my bad arm was still bleeding. I limped away from the scene, changing into spare clothes I brought with me. I saw my arm; scabbed, bloody, shaking violently and hurting just from feeling the now calm raindrops. It took me forever just to get changed; my body was hurting so bad. Jenna is not going to be happy about my arm...CRAP! PARENT'S EVENING!

* * *

By the time I had limped back to school, everyone was just leaving. The rain had washed away all the blood and dirt I had around my face, but my arm was still bleeding badly, to hide it I made sure I wore a red shirt. There was no point being here now, so I turned back round to make my way home. I noticed Rachael standing with her mum, they looked so much alike. There was someone else with her, a man, not her dad though cause it's a known fact about Rachael that her parents are divorced and she never sees of her father anymore. As the three got into the car, the man was flashing a light in Rachael's eye and checking her arms…was it her doctor?

I groaned from the pain I was still in, I could use a doctor right about now the state I was in. I was going over to see if she was okay, but they had already driven off.

''Thomas!'' Jenna called. I turned around to face her; she instantly saw my arm and her expression turned from anger to worry, so much for the red shirt hiding it. ''What the hell happened?'' She asked.

''Arm started bleeding again...that's why I was late.''

''Late?'' She screamed. ''You missed everything, what you want to drop out of school is that it?''

''No...what...''

''Maybe you should see your grades.'' She handed out a sheet of paper, and I took it looking at my grades...

_Thomas Lanks:_

_Maths- C_

_English- C_

_Science- E _(I though Rachael said I had a D?)

_I.C.T- E_

_Geography- E_

_History- D_

_R.E- B_

_P.E- C_

_Music- F_

I read the sheet without really worrying about it; I was so tired and hurt from all that's happened that I can't be bothered to deal with this right now. I just handed back the sheet to Jenna and made my way home; but she grabbed me by the shoulder. ''What is wrong with you?'' She shouted.

''Jenna, please I just want to go home...''

''No, Thomas we need to talk about this...''

''Not now please, I just want to...''

''Leave? Yeah, you've been doing that alot lately. What is it that you do? When you're supposed to be in school? You don't have long left in school, you need your grades to get better...''

''So I can get a get a job that I want unlike you!'' I cut in, and she stuttered a bit. All I want to do is go home, and if this was how to stop her than I'll use it.

''Just talk to me, what is on your mind?'' Jenna was crying now, but I was too tired to care.

''Nothing you should know! You don't want me to be apart of your life, you can't be apart of mine.''

''I'm your sister, like it or not I am apart of your life. And you can forget about playing in your school's football team tomorrow.''

''What?''

''You might make the arm worse...'' She sounded concerned; but I just want to end this argument.

''You aren't apart of my life, you can't control what I do and you never will!'' I stormed off before she could say anything else; she didn't say anything else. I couldn't hear her. There were a few students still hanging around the school that watched the whole ordeal. I just make my way past them; I don't want to go through this now. All I want is to get some sleep and play the game tomorrow. Not once, did I look back to see Jenna's sobbing.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_So is that the last Thomas will see of Hellrider? They both seemed even in their brutal battle, but if they were to fight again, who do you think would win? Who is the stronger...Omega Kid vs. Hellrider?_


	14. Gang War Arc: Football Debut

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 14: Football Debut**

I didn't know the exact time; it was probably around 6pm. I couldn't check properly, because there was a Toxin member holding a gun to the back of my head. We were standing near the River Thames, but there was nobody else around; I was looking out towards the river with the Toxin behind me. I didn't know if I could fight back or dodge; my arm has gotten worse all day. I wasn't in costume, but this Toxin member knew I was Omega Kid...how you ask? Two reasons...

1) Because this Toxin realised that Omega Kid and me were at the same place at the same time when we saw this person.

2) And because...this Toxin is someone close to me that I know.

And just five seconds ago I thought that today couldn't get any worse. Because let me tell you, today has to be the worst day of my life. And with the Toxin holding a gun to my head, I might not get another day; but with everything that's been going on, I don't want to continue being like this anymore...

* * *

**(9 hours earlier)**

I barely got any sleep the previous night; Jenna still hadn't come home from the school, she was probably out all night trying to get over her sorrows. My head was still hurting from my royal rumble with Hellrider, I couldn't think straight. Alex and Stephen left me a couple of messages but I ignored them. If I told them I got into a fight with another superhero they would never leave me alone (More than they do now).

I thought that a cool shower would help, but it actually made me worse. Every time I closed my eyes, and the water touched the top of my head; I remembered the rain from last night in my fight with Hellrider. Thinking about that again just made my skin crawl and my arm hurt even more. The flashes of the battle went through my mind.

I had to get out; my body was shaking all over. I couldn't walk properly to the front door, and my arm was hurting more than ever. It only stopped bleeding this morning. But today was the football game between Hallblock and Toronta, our main rivals for 15 years. And I promised Sophie that I would play and help Chloe and the team.

* * *

**(6:00pm)**

I may not have been physically ready; but I believed that I was more than mentally ready. I was so determined to win my first game that nothing else mattered to me at the time, nothing.

* * *

**(6 hours earlier)**

Most of the school morning I was in the school changing room, my teammates weren't here yet I was just washing my face and getting some water into the system as the shower wasn't an option for me at the moment. My vision kept blurring and my legs felt like jelly, but I needed to stay strong.

''Are you okay?'' Chloe walked up next to me, I was kind of surprised. The boys and the girls have different changing rooms, we're only allowed together an hour before the game to understand tactics.

''Yeah, I'm great why?''

''You don't look great.''

''I know I'm not the most handsome on the team but...'' I joked, but she didn't lighten up once, she hasn't since Sophie was shot.

''No, I mean you don't look ready for this. You look really faint.''

''Just...pre-match nerves. Once I get on the field I'll be fine.''

''Thomas, if something is wrong you need to tell the team. We can't send a player that isn't 100% fit.''

I can understand what she was saying; she was concerned for the team and me. But I knew I could do this, I've taken thugs and armed robbers when I was injured before. How hard can it be playing a football match 99% fit? I gave her a reassuring smile. ''Don't worry about me. I promise I won't let you down!''

Chloe nodded her head, she still looked unconvinced. But I had to do this; I promised her sister I would be my best. I left the changing room, and went outside to get some fresh air to the brain. The school knew about me playing today, of course they weren't impressed. But that just boosted my determination; I was going to prove them all wrong.

I saw Rachael, Megan and Stella sitting in the corner of the playground. Seeing Rachael I remembered the previous night, the doctor that was with her; at least she looked fine now. Then I remembered my grades, she lied to me about what I got. My head was so sore, that if I felt a single emotion, it would be amped tenfold. And I was pretty angry at her telling me the wrong grades.

''Hey, Thomas good luck with the game today.'' Megan said to me. Stella also wished me luck, and Rachael smiled at me; but I ignored it.

''Rachael I need to talk to you.''

''Can it wait a sec, I'm just finishing this chemistry...''

''Oh, science...hmm...what grade did you get in science?'' I asked sarcastically, and that's when her smile dropped a bit.

''B, why...''

''B...do you know what I got?'' Now her smile had vanished.

''You got a D, so...''

''You're still lying to me, and right in my face again!'' I shouted. The three girls jumped back a bit.

Rachael got to her feet. ''Thomas, what's wrong with you?''

''What's wrong with me...hmm...let me think, oh yeah, I actually got an E thanks very much!''

''I'm not in all of your classes, so how am I supposed to know what...''

''Oh, so you gave me a false grade. Yeah, real helpful.''

Rachael took a step closer to me. ''Isn't it your responsibility to know your own grades?''

I just took a step closer. ''Isn't it irresponsible to tell someone else the wrong grades?''

''Okay fine, you got an E. But tell me, what's the difference? Either way, D or E you failed science.''

''Screw this.'' I turned and walked back inside.

But Rachael wasn't done yet. ''What has gotten into you lately, you're failing almost all of your classes. You always late for school, and then yesterday you nearly broke Onder's jaw...''

''Let's just say I'm starting to grow a backbone. Hey, Megan maybe you can take a leaf out of my book. Stand up for yourself.'' Why did I just shout at Megan? I'm not thinking at all, I was just running on all my anger and frustration at the moment.

Megan looked really scared, but she shouted back. ''It's not standing up for yourself when you're stronger than the other person.''

She backed off once she had her words with me, afterwards though Stella stood in front of her. ''Why don't you just take leave her alone and get lost!''

''Why don't you just leave for some alleyway, and hang around with your boyfriend Jason again! Enjoy your little kinky games and torturing others.''

Stella backed off further than Megan did, and a look of shock and horror crossed her face. ''How did you know about that?'' She whimpered. I hit two birds with one stone with that taunt. Stella because of what Jason did to her, and Megan because of what he did to William. This wasn't what I was intending to do, I'm not even thinking about what I say before I say it.

''Thomas I think you need help…'' Rachael said at me through gritted teeth. ''This behaviour of yours lately isn't striking gold with anyone.''

''Forget this, I'm off.'' I say just wanting to finish this, however before I can walk away, Rachael has one last throw of the dice.

''Off with your little Toxin gang?'' Then there was silence, and a few other students in the playground turned their heads to the argument. How can she accuse me of being a Toxin? Megan looked at me like I was wearing the Toxin uniform, she did always suspect I had a double life, and she believed that Rachael was telling the truth. Stella was still looking horrified at my comments to her before.

''Me, a Toxin? How about you...'' Then all eyes in the playground turned to Rachael, but she still stayed strong keeping her eyes on me. I continued my accusation. ''Let's rewind; since Year 7, you've always left classes and school sometimes, the reason unexplained. You never do after school classes, you never come to revision classes during the holidays...''

''I can say the same things for you.'' Rachael cut in. It looked like she was winning this court battle; but I had an ace up my sleeve.

''Okay, but do I have my own personal doctor?''

That's when Rachael's battle armour was dented; she looked at me like I was a ghost. She started shaking and stuttered. ''How do you...''

''I saw him, last night after parent's evening. Never mentioned him before have you! Does he treat your psychopathic delusions? Does he treat you metal appetite for death?''

''He's just...my doctor...''

''The way he was checking you; look like he was checking to see if you were hurt…any particular reason what you might have…''

''Shut up!'' She screamed at me full blast before running off with tears pouring down her face. Students around started laughing and chanting; some were shocked, and a few others ran over to Rachael checking to see if she was okay. Megan and Stella gave chase after her. A few of Rachael's friends looked at me with disgust; I just made my way back inside.

The cool breeze of the air condition clearing my head a bit. I was really sweating, and my arm was starting to throb again. I took a few deep breaths trying to think straight, and I knew my head was getting better when I finally realised what I said to them…and how much I regretted it and knew I was out of line there.

But she accused me of being a Toxin, and people would have believed her, I needed to win that argument otherwise my identity would have been in jeopardy. It was too late to apologies now; I need to keep my mind focused on the game.

* * *

**(6:00pm)**

I regret those comments I made; but right now I couldn't think about them. I might never get a chance to apologies. I thought after that it would be clear sailing; play the game, win it, apologies to friends and Rachael, tell her how sorry I was and ask her out…yeah that's how much my head hurt at the time, I believed the impossible.

* * *

**(3 hours earlier)**

It was just a couple of minutes until kick-off. We were all in the changing room, listening to our coach's last instructions. I tried to stay focused on the game, but my mind just kept going back to the others, how much of a dick I acted towards them. It also reminded me of the way I acted to Jenna, I cast her out and left her in the dust; not caring that she was probably in some pub over-drinking and crying her eyes out. I'm a superhero, and right now I'm probably the evilest person I know.

All these things going around in my head, a head that was still in great pain from the previous night. I nearly fainted in the changing room there and then, thankfully no one noticed. After what just happened with Rachael, I need to win this game so it will be slightly easier for the school and Rachael to forgive me. Because I was the newbie, I knew if we lost the game, whether it was my fault or not...I would get the blame.

The coach finished what he was saying and ordered us onto the pitch. I didn't hear what he said about me, but I'm sure all I have to do is defend. ''You ready Thomas?'' Gabriel asked me.

''Let's do this.'' I walked on ahead.

Behind me I heard Chloe talking to Gabriel. ''Gabriel, I need to say something about Thomas.'' I walked around the corner and stopped, listening on what they were saying. ''I don't think Thomas is okay for this. He looks tired and he doesn't seem focused on the game.'' Chloe whispered.

''I know, but we can't change now. If he doesn't start well, we'll take him off at half-time.''

I can't believe this! I haven't even started yet, and they were already talking about blowing me off. I not going to take that, they want to see me start well...then I will start well.

Both teams were led onto the pitch by their captains; the coaches took their seats near the stands. We were playing at Hackner's Stadium; it could hold a capacity of around 250, not the biggest, but this was my first time playing in the game, and it looked really big from where I was standing. Both schools had the other students come to cheer them on; it looked like there were more Toronta fans than Hallblock.

Toronta wear wearing an all white kit, while we had a red and white (just picture Arsenal vs. Tottenham and it's like that). Looking around in the stands there was no sign of Rachael or the others, couldn't blame them, but still they should support the team...oh no, please tell me it's just the headaches making me act like a jerk now? That's funny, as I looked into the crowd, I swear I could see…

''COME ON THOMAS!'' Alex and Stephen shouted in the crowd. I don't even remember telling them I was on the team. But it was nice to have a little support backing me; the only problem was instead of waving red and white flags, they were waving blue and silver. Still like I said it was nice to have a little support...but who were they giving it too, Thomas Lanks or Omega Kid?

''Thomas you ready?'' Matthew Kane asked me.

''Yeah.''

''Hey, you see that guy there...'' He pointed to one of the Toronta players, Chris Ronaldo, Toronta's lone striker and captain. Even students who weren't on the football teams knew about him, he was a rising celebrity and billed to play for one of the top level clubs in a few years time. ''He's their best payer!''

''I can handle him.'' I responded.

''But here's the thing, he's a bit of a diver. So watch the tackles!''

''Yeah okay I got it'' I didn't really care. The ref should be able to see when he's diving or not. And even if he tried to run around me, I was ready to throw the tackle. Toronta would start first, the ball was placed on the centre circle and the ref looked at his watch ready to blow the whistle. I took one long look around the stands, trying to get any sign of Rachael, Megan or Stella...none. That's when it occurred to me once and for all...I wasn't 100% focused on the game.

The ref blew the whistle and the game begins.

Toronta's passing was quick and smooth; but very defensive. They kept the ball in their half for the first minute or so. This was good for me, as it gave me a bit of time to get my bearings; the pitch size was different from the pitch in our school. I looked around to see our left and right backs, Murat and Jonathan were in their positions fine, and Matthew and me kept the same pace going back and forth in case of counter attacks.

My arm was still hurting, but thankfully it calmed down a bit. With how defensive Toronta were playing, I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't do anything. One of their defenders has the ball; and Chloe comes up behind and does a great tackle. She has the ball now, passes it to Gabriel who was doing a Usain Bolt with the ball at his feet towards the goal. Two defenders charge at him, but instead of shooting or running past, he side passes it to Samarge who takes a shoot...

_**CLANG!**_ It hits the crossbar and goes over. Groans and gasps fill the air; I do the same thing as the crowd. Samarge holds his head in his hands; but Gabriel encourages him and praises Chloe for her pass.

''A chance in the first minute, not bad.'' I tell Matthew, who keeps his eyes focuses on the goal kick being taken.

''Don't slack, they always start off slow.'' He tells me. The ball is kicked high into the air, and comes towards us. ''Matthew's!'' Matthew calls as he charges for the ball. I stay back and watch him and a Toronta go for the ball. Matthew gets his head to hit and it falls to our Ylli; Matthew tags back to stand next to me.

For the first ten minutes we slaughtered them; but bad luck had joined our team. We just couldn't break them down, I watched from the back frustrated. All we needed was one more attacker, maybe this was my chance?

Bradley are right winger was running with the ball down the flank, I turned to Matthew. ''Should I go?''

''No, no just stay back!'' He said as he watched.

Bradley reaches the corner flag and crosses in, but Chloe and Samarge were still trying to keep up with him, and the ball falls harmlessly into the goalie's hands. I just sighed in more frustration; I could have got that if I ran with them.

The goalie throws it out, and it goes to the feet of their Chris Ronaldo. He dribbles past the strikers and midfielders with ease, he defiantly had skill. Abdul of our goes in for the tackle, he misses the ball but forces Ronaldo to kick it too far...that's when the cheat struck. No contact whatsoever, Ronaldo knows he can't get the ball and so goes to ground holding his knee. I instantly turn to the ref, who blows his whistle and gives Toronta a free kick.

Our fans and players protest, but the ref has already made up his mind. But what really pissed me off, was once Ronaldo knew he got the free kick, he's up on his feet unhurt with a big smirk on his face. He knew he cheated and was proud of it.

The players filled our penalty area ready to get the header. Their free-kick taker stood over the ball waiting for the ref's whistle. He blows it, and the ball is kick into are area at around chest height. This makes it awkward for any player to go for it. Everyone scrambles to get the ball, and I can't move around anyone; then from nowhere a Toronta player dives to head the ball. He gets a head to it, and Mahadi, our goalie can't do anything to get to it...

_**GOAL! 1-0 to Toronta.**_

As all the Torontas run back into their half cheering on their goal scorer, Gabriel is railing the troops on our side. Telling us we still have loads of time left. But right now, I wasn't focused on his speech; it was Ronaldo's cheat that helped them score, I kept both my eyes locked on him...he was my target.

The ref blows the whistle for the restart. We start and are immediately at their goalmouth; our four midfielders pass around beautifully. Forcing the Toronta players out of position, this gives Ylli the chance to slide it through to Chloe who was now one on one with the goalie. Everyone stands on their feet, holding their breath. Chloe looks to shoot as the goalie dives to her, but she instead sidesteps him leaving an open goal, however, because of the change of direction she loses balance; she quickly shoots at the goal as she falls...

It graves over the bar. The groans from our fans were louder than ever; some start shouting boos at her, and shout sickening comments like _'Your sister could have done better than you'_. Our players were now starting to get tense, waving their arms in angry and dropping their heads. Chloe keeps her head from looking up at the crowd booing her. I promised her sister that she would finally get the reception she deserves, and I was going to keep that promise.

Their goalie kicks the ball, and again it lands at Ronaldo's feet. He sprints and turns past player after player; Matthew charges towards, but Ronaldo with the help of another player do the one two around him. He was charging towards me, I go in for the tackle keeping my eye on the ball; making sure it would be impossible for him to get away with diving.

Being so sure he was going to dive, I wasn't expecting him to spin around me, leaving him one on one with our goalie now. Mahadi charges to him putting him off a bit, Ronaldo places it to his left, leaving the whole stadium waiting and praying as it looks to edge closer to goal.

It just skims the post; he holds his head but regains composure and returns to his own half. As he walked past me, he gave me a wink. I can't believe that cheat got past me so easily, that wasn't going to happen again.

I looked over to the other half; Chloe was in the centre circle the furthest one up there, now was the chance for redemption. I call both Mahadi and Murat while no one else is looking. ''Mahadi, I want you to pass to Murat, and then I want you to give the ball to me!'' They seemed skeptical at first, and the game resumed before I could get a response off of either.

Mahadi gave it to Murat who had a Toronta at his feet in a flash; he just manages to pass in front of me. I run to the ball, and a Toronta runs to it as well. I knew I was faster than him as we chased for the ball. But for the plan to work, I needed Chloe to make a run forward. And she was standing still.

A brief second of eye contact between us and she gets the message, just as she starts running forward I reach the ball first and blast it in their half. The defenders are caught completely off guard as the ball goes sailing over them and right to Chloe. The ball takes one bounce in front of her as she moves to the goal, this was her chance, and it was now out of my hands.

The goalie rushes forward to put her off, big mistake. Using the side of her foot, she chips the ball over the goalie, but it looked like it was too high and would go over again. If she misses again, her confidence would be crushed. The ball dips and falls slowly and...

_**GOAL! 1-1 Chloe Derrick has equalized for Hallblock!**_

Chloe runs back into our half and celebrates with the whole team, she then runs over to me and high-fives me. The crowd starts going crazy, especially Alex and Stephen (Makes me wonder what they would do if I scored). Gabriel rallied us back; the game was far from over.

The whistle goes and we begin again. The Torontas pass around and get in to the flanks, their wingers were charging forward, but then would run back and start passing around again. This was annoying, they weren't trying to attack, and they were just happily passing around. I wanted to go up and tackle, but I would leave Matthew open.

Ronaldo has the ball again, and starts showing off. Dummies, tricks and flips but he wasn't running just holding on to the ball. Seeing this guy move the ball about unchallenged and like he was king of football made me sick, without thinking I ran to him. I slide into him; with ease he taps the ball through my legs and now has an open run at the goal, until Matthew gets his slide tackle right.

He passes the ball away and looks at me. ''I told you to stay back! That's their tactic, lure out the defenders for a counter.'' He shouts. Crap, that's the most simplistic idea ever, and I feel for it. Ronaldo looked at me and started laughing. He got around me twice as if I was just the wind. This guy was in another league from the Year 11 Hallblock's I defended against.

Mahadi kicks the ball forward, but Toronta get the ball and it's passed to Ronaldo. He jogs at first, until he sees Gabriel sprinting after him, and so he sprints as well. This was like watching Usain Bolt vs. Tyson Gay; they were rockets across the pitch. It looked like Ronaldo knew Gabriel was the fastest (Trust me, Gabriel is the fastest under-16 alive); so he stops and changes direction...straight towards me.

I wasn't going to let him get through me again. He looks up at me, and I knew what he was going to do. He tries to kick through my legs again, I close both of them and I slide tackle him, kicking the ball away from his feet and giving it to Bradley.

''Class tackle son!'' Bradley praises just as he starts to run forward. Until the ref blows the whistle for a Toronta free-kick. I can't believe it, I got the ball it was a perfect tackle. I look back, and despite me not even touching the guy, he's rolling all over the ground holding his knee in pain like it was broken, my foot wasn't even that high!

All of my teammates start protesting to the ref, but his mind is already been made. And next thing I know, Ronaldo is at the ref waving his hand saying I should be booked. I just walked away, it shouldn't have even been a free kick, the ref won't...

Then the boos grew louder, which made me turn back to see the ref showing me a yellow card. ''WHAT? You've got to be kidding me!''

''Dangerous play boy.'' The ref says.

''Dangerous play? He dived!'' I continue to shout at the ref, and Matthew drags me away before I can really tell the ref how I feel.

''I told you to watch the tackles...'' Matthew starts.

''I did! It's the fucking referee's fault, he should have gone to spec savers!''

Ronaldo then sprints right in between us with the ball at his feet and kicks towards...

_**GOAL! 2-1 to Toronta!**_

The ref let him take a quick free kick without us knowing, he can't do that! Our players surround the ref, shouting and protesting but he's not having a single word of it. And tells us to start kick off and just continue to play. Matthew and me still can't believe the ref allowed that to happen, there wasn't even a whistle or anything.

We start kick off and Toronta are not letting us past, we were forced to push back. Ylli is trapped with the ball, surrounded by players. I move forward to help him out; he just squeezes the pass to me. I move about trying to find someone to pass to, but every player was marked. Out of nowhere, Ronaldo crashes into me, taking my legs off the ground. I land back to earth hard on my side, right on my bad arm.

And what does the ref do? Nothing, he waves play on; are players can't say anything because Ronaldo was charging at goal again. I slowly get onto my knees and can see the blood dripping onto the pitch, my arm was bleeding again. I cover the mark trying to hide the blood, for a second I felt like I was asleep. I had to hold onto to my arm to get back to my feet. I rip off a bit of my shirt and cover the wound, hoping that no one would notice the blood while they were focusing on what else was going on.

I run back to help out, Ronaldo is showing off with the ball again. My head felt so dizzy, I didn't think straight and just lunged at him. At first it looked like I got the ball, but his quick feet cause me to kick at his legs and he goes down again. The ref blows for a free kick and runs over to me.

''That's your last warning, last warning.'' He says and walks back to organise the free kick, we were making sure they don't take another quick one. We get our wall ready, and wait for the ref's whistle. Ronaldo waits over the ball, looks like he was taking it. Everyone got ready to jump, but I don't think I can, my arm would get worse and I'd be lucky to keep awake.

Ronaldo kicks and every jump for it but me. The ball goes over me and flies right into the top corner...

_**GOAL! 3-1 Toronta!**_

Toronta start celebrating with Ronaldo again and every one on Hallblock looks at me. They knew if I jumped I could have got that, but I just couldn't find the strength to jump. The games starts, and we lose the ball straight away; everyone's confidence is gone. Ronaldo charges at me again, Matthew steps forward and gets the tackle, but it goes straight to another Toronta and he tries to run past me.

Not at my full strength, he gets around me with ease, and I run after him. I tried to keep up with him, but my arm was hurting so bad. Like a thousand needles all over; it hurt so bad I had to stop running. All I could do was watch Mahadi try his best, but the Toronta just runs around him and kicks to an empty net.

_**GOAL! 4-1 Toronta!**_

''What the hell!'' Matthew shouted at me. ''You just gave up, you're tired already? It's not even half-time yet!''

''I'm fine...'' I said, hiding my bad arm from him.

We started again, Gabriel passes to Chloe and she tries to find a way around the iron defence that Toronta have. Ronaldo takes the ball off of her; she looks like she has just giving up. Again, without thinking I run towards him. He stops running and tries to turn his way around me, but I wasn't letting him. I closed him down and tried to find an opening to get to the ball. He glanced at me, and I think he noticed that I had a bad arm; so he runs straight to me.

I go in for the tackle, and slyly he whacks at my bad arm. I yell a bit, as he starts doing some more skills behind me. This guy just deliberately attacked me, and the ref still doesn't seem to care. This was unfair; everything that was happening around me was unfair. And how do I take out my anger? I lashed out and punch Ronaldo in the back of his head.

He goes to ground, but this time he certainly wasn't faking it. Immediately all the Toronta players are pushing to get a piece of me; all of my teammates held them off and arguments were set off as the ref tried to calm everyone down. Chloe dragged me back, her face full of anger, frustration, sadness but most of all...disappointment. ''What the hell...what the hell...'' She can't even find the words to shout at me.

''He hit me first, I just...''

''How could you react like that?'' She screamed. Tears were forming in her eyes. She loved this sport so much, and I was destroying everything she loved about it. I avoided eye contact, seeing her like this was tearing me up; I show her my still bleeding arm. She sighs and holds her head in her hands trying not to cry.

''I promised Sophie something...'' I didn't say that, Chloe did. ''I promised her, that your debut would be memorable not just for you but also for everyone at school. That you would do your best, and I would help do your best.''

That was what Sophie made me promise, almost word for word. I promised that Chloe would do well, and blew it. The ref walks over to me and I like everyone else knows what coming...a red card, I'm off on my first (and probably only) game.

I walked off to the sounds of boos from the crowd, the cold eyes of my teammates, and the bloody arm that caused it all. Being Omega Kid has caused this; all that training was only good for my alter ego, not for me.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever, the darkness covering me and preventing me from looking at my arm, it felt like it had finally stopped bleeding.

_**Ronaldo skips past Murat and Matthew, and slides the ball underneath Mahadi...5-1 to Toronta.**_

The cold shower didn't help as the pain of my fight with Hellrider still burned in my head. And along with that are the flashes of how I let the team down, on and off the pitch. I should have told them I wasn't ready, physically or mentally.

_**Gabriel steps past a defender passes it to Chloe who also passes it to Samarge taking his shoot at goal...5-2, but no one on the team celebrates.**_

I looked in the mirror in the changing room. But I wasn't seeing myself in the reflection; I was seeing me in my Omega Kid costume. I had two lives that couldn't fit together; if I were affected in one it would also affect the other. For the first time in my life, I'm starting to think this was a bad idea.

_**A corner comes in for Toronta, and one of their players heads it in the back of the net...6-2.**_

I put on my clothes, and I'm about to put my school football kit in my bag however there is something that's already in it...my Omega Kid costume. Now thinking about it, I might not wear the football kit again, in anger I throw it across the changing room. It was still ripped and bloody, I would always look at this costume with so much pride and excitement. But now those feelings were gone, it just felt like a curse I gave myself.

_**Ronaldo takes a long shot at the goal, it goes fast right into the bottom corner...7-2. And the game is over, Hallblock suffer there worse defeat ever...cause of me.**_

''I don't know if I can do this anymore''.

* * *

**(6:00pm)**

That when I made up my mind. I couldn't be two people. I just needed to get back to my normal carefree life. I was going to quit being Omega Kid.

* * *

**(5 minutes ago)**

I stood by the River Thames, watching the waves move about, normally this would help clear my mind but it didn't today. My arm stopped bleeding, but the pain was still there. Even if school was going to finish soon, I was going to receive an all out hell when I go back tomorrow; which turns out to be the last day, so I will probably be tortured worse.

In my rucksack was my costume, I looked out in the river, no one will ever find it at the bottom of the Thames. If Spider-Man taught me anything, never throw your costume in the rubbish; it doesn't stay hidden for long.

''Hey, Thomas!'' Alex shouted as he and Steph ran over to me. I really didn't want to go through this right now. ''What happened, you just completely lost it!''

''He hit me first, so I hit back.''

''Kind of an unfair advantage when you're a superhero!'' He whispered to me, there was no point since there was no one around. I didn't say anything for a second, and they both got the message. ''Thomas I thought we went over this, you have to be Omega Kid...''

''I can't...'' I shouted and they both jumped back a bit. ''I can't have two lives at this point in my life. My sister can't get a job, my grades are dropping when they matter the most and I'm...'' I couldn't carry on, I was going to mention Rachael but the words I said to her made my throat dry up.

''We know that you got into a fight with Rachael and the others, we heard from the other students at the game. Come on, you can get through this...''

''Yeah, as myself. There's no point in being a superhero anymore. I can just let No-One and Hellrider fight the crime.''

''Who's Hellrider?'' They both asked.

I sighed heavily and punched the railing in anger; I took the rucksack off my back and was about to throw it in the Thames until two arms grabbed me. I tried to get them off my back, but they held on somehow knowing where I was going to try and shake them off. Steph grabs my rucksack of me and they both let go and step back. ''Fine then, you two want to be the superheroes you can go. See if you can do any better!'' I yelled before turning back and resting on the railings, looking out to the river.

I heard Alex say. ''You brought hope back to a city where crime and deaths were increasing annually. Inspired people to be better people, and you showed that justice still exists in this world...I doubt we could do better if we tried for a hundred years.''

I heard their footsteps getting quieter, until I was sure they were gone. I continued to watch the waves pass by, and the boats slowly move up and down the Thames. I reached behind me to adjust my...ha, I've already forgotten my rucksack isn't there. I'm so use to having it on, the empty feel was weird, but not in a good way or a bad way...just...it didn't feel right.

The sounds of footsteps returned walking up behind me, Alex and Steph just don't quit. ''Guys, I'm really not in the...''

Then there was a very familiar cold feeling touched the back of my head, a feeling I know too well...a gun pointed to my head. I know Alex and Steph really wanted me to be Omega Kid again, but if it is them, it's a little extreme.

''You caused Toxin a lot of grief...'' I knew it, a Toxin. But something stuck out for me, the voice was so familiar. ''Don't bother putting your costume on, I know...'' There was a bit of a silence between us, and then I heard the sound of muffles coming from the Toxin, like the person was holding back trying to cry. I still couldn't work out the voice; I needed to hear it again.

''Don't have the costume anymore, I'm retired'' I said trying to keep calm, but the Toxin just pressed the gun harder in the back of the head. Looks like I'm not going to get the answer, at least Alex and Stephen have my costume so no one can find out I was Omega Kid even though I'm dead. Or would it be a good thing if everyone knew? If they realised what I was trying to do, how would Rachael feel? How would Jenna feel?

''Shame...after all you saved my life''.

My heart stopped, my breathing stopped...I know who this is. I should have known this, but at the same time I was bamboozled; how can this person be a Toxin? After saving this person's life once? I thought that this person wouldn't go back to this type of life, but it looks like I was wrong...dead wrong.

''Stella?''

**To Be Continued...**


	15. Gang War Arc: Too Much Pressure?

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

******Chapter 15: Too Much Pressure?**

I finally had the courage to turn around, and even seeing Stella holding the gun to my head was unbelievable. Not because I knew Stella was a kind and non-violent person, but because after I saved her from being Jason's doll I thought she would turn a new leaf and stop hanging around with the wrong crowd. A part of me wanted her to just end it, but there was a bigger part of me that wanted to know...

''Why?''

She was chocking up; tears streaming down her face and her hand were shaking rapidly. I don't think she's ever held a gun before. ''I'm sorry. I have to do this.''

''Really, like you had to be with Jason?''

''Yes!'' She screamed, the mention of his name tore her up and made her skin crawl. ''My dad...got involved with this gang in order to pay for my mother's hospital bills when she was struck down with breast cancer. None of my family would help, even though they have money because they didn't trust my dad, but he just wants to help. When her condition worsened; I thought I could help pay by…Jason paid me, to be with him. It was horrible, the things...he did to me...''

She doesn't need to tell me twice, I only saw a glimpse of what he did to her. ''I'm forever grateful to you for stopping Jason, but I was still behind on the payments so I had to do something else to help. Joining Toxin was my only option. I haven't killed anyone...but the people I've hurt, watching their houses or shops burnt down, watching the other Toxins take everything precious to them...and I couldn't just walk away.''

''I'll tell you what you could have done, not join in the first place. Didn't being with Jason teach you anything.''

She looked at me harshly and kept the gun pointed to my forehead. ''You're telling me you wouldn't have done the same? If your sister...what would you do?''

''I wouldn't join a gang, she wouldn't ever trust me again if I...'' I remembered what Jenna said of Parent's evening. She was scared I had joined a gang, she was trying to help and I just spat in her face. And now it made sense with Stella and her persistent absences lately, and why she didn't stand up for me when Rachael accused me of being a Toxin. She knew if she defended me she would have been suspected to; so she just let me practically rip out Rachael's heart.

Stella pressed the gun deeper to my head; then Hellrider's words echoed in my head. He said people should only have one chance at life, he was right. Stella didn't take hers for granted...it wasn't my fault everything's been falling apart, it was hers.

She hesitated with the gun, so I grabbed her arms forcing the gun out of her hands. I elbow her in the stomach and kick her in the back of the legs, and she goes to ground.

''Please, I'm so sorry...'' She begged.

''Too late for that, you had your chance.'' I brought out my phone and dialed 999. That would be one more Toxin off the street. I waited for someone on the other side to pick up; I looked at Stella lying on the ground sobbing, holding her stomach. She didn't protest, almost as if she knew she was going to be caught...unlike how Lea reacted.

''_PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO GO TO JAIL, HELP ME PLEASE!''_

Those words haunted me, I didn't help Lea. Even though she was a criminal, she didn't deserve it...but then, what's the difference between her and Stella now? She doesn't want to go to jail either; she just wants to be with her parents, her sick mum she's doing all this for. She doesn't deserve jail. And it was my fault Lea's in jail, so then is it my fault Stella would be in jail?

''_999 Emergency...''_ The other side finally said, but I didn't say anything. My mind was boggling with too many questions. Stella didn't look up at me, she was certain I was calling for the police. Then I thought about Megan, I told her to stand up for herself more so she can find new friends. Just when she does, I get her friend arrested. Then Rachael, Stella said nothing because she was protecting her identity as a Toxin, I defended my actions because I was defending my identity as Omega Kid, it was a hypocritical view of mine.

My head was hurting so much from all of this, I was literally thinking about everything that has happened in the five months I've been Omega Kid, going right back to the beginning with William Richardson's death.

He died, but was it Thomas's or Omega Kid's fault? It was both...I could have saved him as Omega Kid if I didn't get beaten up by Jason and temporarily quit. And I could have saved him as Thomas if I went home with him. I was so busy fighting with myself I couldn't save him. Every single time I'm in conflict with my two different lives is when I lose. But that's just it, I'm Omega Kid and Thomas, it's too late to retire. Once you start being a superhero, you can never finish. There was no Omega Kid and Thomas, there was just me alone. I didn't realise that until now.

I throw my phone to the ground and it obliterated on impact. Stella looked up at me as I crashed to my knees crying my eyes out. I punched the ground about half a dozen times, I was tearing my life apart, and I blamed Omega Kid for it when I am Omega Kid. ''I'm so sorry Stella, I'm so sorry...''

''Why did you...you could have easily called, why didn't you?''

It took me a moment to answer, and this wasn't just an answer to her question, but every question that I've heard in the past two months concerning how I've been acting. ''Cause that's not who I am!''

* * *

Stella and I just went back to our homes, I told her I wouldn't tell on her and she wouldn't tell anyone about me being Omega Kid. She also said she will not be apart of Toxin anymore, but would that last? Whether she still needs money and joins another gang or Toxin would come after her when she doesn't return.

I walked through the front door, and saw that Jenna was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water; she looked like she never got any sleep at all last night. At least she didn't appear drunk or anything, I wanted to apologise but were could I start...

''How was the game?'' She asked out of the blue.

''How did you...''

''I knew you wouldn't listen to me.'' She didn't look at me. I guess I should start by answering her question.

''I was terrible. We lost cause of me.''

''A team can't lose just because of one player.''

''We did. I wasn't ready, I wasn't listening to anybody; this was my first...big thing I've ever done for the school, and I was so determined to win it that I got really carried away.''

She finally looked at me and tried to smile. ''You'll get another chance.''

''I won't...not the way I played. But enough about me. Jenna, I'm really sorry about what I said the other night...''

''Let me stop you there...'' She cuts in as she puts her glass down. ''You shouldn't apologise first, I should. I shouldn't have had a go at you like that, you were just trying to help...''

''And you were just being protective. And you don't need to apologies; I know I'm a pain in the ass. You tell me not to get into trouble and I still do...''

''I wasn't talking about that, I know you're a pain.'' She jokes and we laugh softly, she continues. ''I'm talking about saying I can handle things myself. The reason I said that was because I was trying to act strong for you, but it just backfired horribly. I don't want you out of my life.''

I couldn't help but laugh at the irony. ''Wow, the reason why I wanted to help was to show you how strong I am, but that backfired horribly as well...'' I couldn't bring out the rest of my words because my voice was breaking with every word, so I just show her how I feel by hugging her tightly crying on her shoulder and she does the same. ''I don't want you out of my life'' I sobbed; she held me tighter and kissed me on top of the head.

We remained like that for a few minutes, no more need for words. That night we just spent time together, watching movies, her listening to me ramble on about comics. Deep down, I wanted to tell Jenna about me being a superhero. But I've only just got her back, so probably not best to mention it now. Jenna had forgiven me, but I don't think the others will be as easily convinced as to how sorry I am.

* * *

Today was the last day of school before we break up for the summer holiday; this was my last day as a Year 10. I won't see the others for another six weeks; I had to find them and apologise. Once I got in school, everyone let me know how much I let them down. Some were booing me, some barged through me, some even started spreading rumours that I once killed a football team (Well…I probably deserve that, even if it is over the top).

But other than the tense football reception, I got through the lessons easily, because it was last day we didn't really do much work, it was all just say our good-byes to everyone. But I couldn't say mine because I couldn't find Rachael or Megan.

I saw Chloe hanging around with some other girls; I might as well apologies to her for how bad I was. The minute the girls saw me walking to them, they looked at me bitterly. Chloe's expression didn't change, but at least she didn't walk away. ''Hi, Chloe.''

''Hey, so that's another year gone.''

''Yeah went by quick.'' Her friends started walking down the hall leaving Chloe and me alone. ''Chloe, I know you think that you let me down. But really it's the other way around.''

''This was your first game, you had more pressure on you.''

''Trust me, I've had more pressure on me then you'll ever know. But the thing is...that promise you made to Sophie...she...I promised the same thing about you.''

''Really?''

''She knows how much you love football. And now that...she can't play anymore. I wanted to make you feel like you could still play. That you've got what it takes to play better than most people in this school. But I really let you down, and the school down. I wasn't ready for that game whatsoever; and yet, like the idiot I am I wanted to believe I could still play. It wasn't your fault I played bad it was mine.''

She nodded and looked like she understood, and she had the weight taken off her shoulders. ''That took a lot of guts to say.''

''Yeah, well wouldn't have taken much more just to say I wasn't ready.''

She nods again, and extends her hand. ''Take care.''

''You too...'' I shake her hand. ''Have a nice summer.''

''Same.'' She walks down the corridor to catch up with her friends. It felt great to know that someone in the school didn't hate me. I turned to walk to my next class and Gabriel was leaning against the door.

''You heard all that?'' I asked.

''Yep.''

''I know it was irresponsible, stupid, un-sportsman like...''

''And like me when I started.'' He finished. ''You think you're the only player that had a bad debut?''

''Yours couldn't have been worse.'' I said.

He got up and started walking, I followed and listened. ''I was picked for the Year 7 team within a week of just moving here...'' I remember when Gabriel moved from Nigeria to here halfway through Year 7. ''I was so scared. I failed in training, and I found it hard to communicate with my teammates. Then when the game began, I didn't play well at all. I was out of position all the time, I couldn't tell who to pass to and I was too scared to really commit.''

''At least you didn't get sent off.'' I said, but he just ignored me.

''Towards the end I tried to get more involved. I went for a tackle, and came out the worst. Broke my leg...''

''Jesus...'' I gasped.

''I thought that was that, I'm not playing again. But while I was in hospital, someone from the team visited me, William. He told me not to give up, he said I had potential; I just let the nerves get the best of me. But the good thing about nerves in football, you only get them once. So, as I healed during the summer, I trained vigorously. And came back as a new player, and the rest is history.''

''Wow, I've never guessed what it was like for your first game.''

''It was rough, but I came back. And I think you can do the same.''

''I don't...''

He raised his hand to stop me from answering. ''I said the same thing.'' He then turned and walked to his next class. Wasn't expecting that talk to happen, I didn't even know Gabriel that well and he's just told me something really personal of his. Who knows, if he can return from a poor game...why not me?

* * *

The day was flying by, teary good-byes everywhere. Warm-hearted speeches from teachers, but no sign whatsoever of Megan or Rachael. In no time it was the end of the day, and I stayed around the school for a bit longer searching the classes; apparently Megan's in, but Rachael didn't come in today. Can't really blame her for what I said.

I can't believe my luck; the moment I give up and leave the school, Megan walks out at the same time as me. ''Megan!'' I called, and she was about to coil up again when she saw me. ''No, don't do that I'm sorry for what I said. I'm sorry that I was a real jackass to you. I didn't mean to be I was just under a lot of pressure, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. And I'm just really, really, really sorry!''

She didn't uncoil because I didn't give her time to coil. She straightens up a bit. ''You really offended Rachael.''

''I know, I've been trying to find her. But she's not in and...''

''She's walking by Al's Kebab shop'' Megan said. ''And about what you said, I should have defended you, I know you're not a Toxin.''

''Yeah but I can easily say that myself, I don't need you to defend me.''

''You defend me all the time. I think it's time for payback.'' She said commandingly. Wow, she really has grown a backbone. It was weird seeing her ordering me around, but in a good weird. ''You better hurry then!'' She snaps me out of my thoughts. And I take off running.

Normally it takes twenty minutes to reach Al's Kebab from school...I got there in five flat. And lady luck was smiling on me again; Rachael had just walked out of the shop finishing her kebab. I don't know how to start; she would probably flip if I came up to her. But the others have understood me, maybe Rachael would? Who am I kidding? She hates my guts, why am I even going to attempt to...

''Thomas?'' Rachael said as she walked up to me. Once she realised it was me she kept her distance. ''You look tired.''

''Yeah, I ran all the way from school.''

''Well, you better hurry. The kebab's going pretty...''

''No Rachael...I...I...was...um...you must really hate me?'' I hate myself for starting an apology like that.

''I don't hate you. I hated what you said and what I said.''

''I don't...I mean I don't hate what you said...I mean...'' God, why is this so hard? Just say it, I can't make it worse than it already is! ''Rachael I really messed up. You've been really supportive of me, you've been a good friend and I treated you really bad.''

She didn't say anything; guess it was a pointless try after all. ''Thomas...I'm going away for the six weeks to Spain.''

''Oh,'' I blurted out in surprise and disappointment. ''W…well hope you enjoy yourself.'' I turned to walk away.

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look at her. ''You haven't treated me bad...I enjoy being with you, but lately you've been...''

''I know I haven't been handling the pressure well; the game I really messed up.''

''No kidding, you were a different player from the one I saw.''

''I know, I just got frustrated when things were…'' I stopped when I pieced together what she said. ''What? You watched the game? But, I didn't see you...''

''I came late and watched from the opening outside. Didn't feel like spending the money when I could see for free. What were you thinking when you hit that other player?''

''About you…'' I said catching her by surprise; I might as well say what I have to say. ''I thought about what I said to you, what I said was really...I didn't mean to act…you aren't...what I said was...'' Sighing, it's all or nothing. ''To me, you're the funniest, smartest, most loyal friend anyone could ask for. You deserve a friend who will treat you the way you should be treated...''

''And that person is you.'' She cuts me off. ''Thanks to you, I really have someone to talk to. Someone who listens to what I have to say. And I've never thanked you properly for that. I'm sorry for accusing you of being a Toxin, I don't know what came over me.'' She started crying and I wiped the tear from her eye. We stared into each other's eyes again, and moved closer. Its déjà vu, the only difference now, was this time we actually kissed.

My head was buzzing; I can't believe this is happening. I was kissing Rachael and she was kissing back, my whole body felt numb. The kiss deepened a bit more, and my palm rested on her cheek. We pulled back for air, and to get back down to reality. We panted and rested our foreheads on one another for a second before she pulled away and looked at her watch. ''I have to get home now. You won't see me again until the start of the school year.''

''Take care.'' Was all I could say at the moment.

''You too Wonder Boy.'' She kisses me on the cheek and leaves. This would be the last I will see of her for six weeks, it's better than never seeing her again. But, wow, I wasn't expecting her to kiss me let alone forgive me. I'd done it, I've apologies to all of my friends, and they've pretty much forgiving me. I could fall on my knees and thank God right now, I promise to never say another bad thing about a friend again…Alex and Steph I might make a few exceptions for.

I was about to make my way back home, until another friend of mine came running up to me. ''Stella? What's up?''

''Megan told me you'd probably be here. It's the Toxins, they're planning another attack!''

''Where?''

''I'm not sure, but they said it's going to be a populated area where they believe another gang is, and they'll attack soon.''

Before an answer could come from me, there was hesitation. ''Stella, I don't know. Every time I face Toxin I get shot and beaten black and blue. Now they were planning a full-scale attack, can I stop something like that?''

''I can't call the police, all Toxin members have their phones bugged, they'll know it was me. You're the only one I know that can help me! I'm…I'm scared of them Thomas.''

''Do you at least know where the main base is? Where Douglas Carbone goes more than others?''

''I'm not sure where he goes, I've never seen him before, but I know where the main base is. I can show you.''

Previous encounters with them haven't gone my way, but it's been lucky that no one has ever been caught in the mix…except Sophie who lost her future because of them. The least I can do is put the guilty party behind bars. ''Then let's go!''

We waited for night, so we could hide better. I remembered Alex and Steph still had my costume, so I just went in my normal clothes. At least I could blend in better, but if any members see me with Stella they'll suspect a traitor and won't be afraid to fire.

I followed Stella until she stopped outside an old works factory near the construction side of Regent's River. We hide behind a large crate just in front of the main hanger. It was really quiet, but there were people hanging around outside. Stella and I kept our distance and from afar, I could see the Toxin symbol on their shirts. The place looked really well guarded, the doors and hangers were covered. It looked impenetrable.

''There are two ways, one around the back which is more risky.''

''And the other?'' I asked. She looked at the ground. Once I did, I saw we were sitting on top of a manhole cover. ''The sewers?'' I was double-checking.

She nodded. ''It's less guarded and no cameras. It's our best way in!''

From the main hanger, a giant man made of nothing but muscle walked around checking that the guards were on duty. ''Marcus.'' I grunted.

''You know him?''

''Not someone you can easily forget.''

Marcus ordered the others something, and they started moving around. ''Rotation...'' Stella said. ''They do it on the hour every hour.''

Marcus watched from the main hanger in our direction, and I think he might have caught a glimpse of us because he flinched a bit. Stella and I backed up against the crate. ''Shit, I think he saw us.'' Stella said. Out of stupidity and curiosity, I looked back to see if what he was doing now. He was walking right towards us, he wasn't sure that he saw us, but either way...

''He's coming this way!''

**To Be Continued...**


	16. Gang War Arc: Dashing Duo

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

******Chapter 16: Dashing Duo**

I could practically hear Marcus's giant footsteps as he came closer towards us. Stella was going in a silent frenzy, and so was I. Even if I could take Marcus, there are hundreds of his jocks behind him ready to fire away at whatever's in their way.

''What do we do?'' Stella panicked. I looked around, there was nowhere for us to run without being caught or gunned down. I then remembered, the manhole cover. I quietly tried to lift it up, once Stella got the message she helps me lift it. I help her down first; I swear, I can hear Marcus's breathing right behind the corner.

Once Stella is down far enough, I start climbing down the steps. I just get my head down and I reach for the cover to put back over. I gently put the cover back on just catching the sight of Marcus checking behind the crates. Stella and I remain as quiet as possible, the only sound audible is Marcus's footsteps. Jesus, we could hear the guy's footsteps underground.

_**THUD! THUD! THUD!**_ He kept stomping around the crates, I held on to the bottom of the cover praying that he wouldn't check. His footsteps stopped, and for a second I dreaded the thought he was about to open the cover. ''_Hey, Marcus something up?''_ I heard a Toxin call out. Marcus didn't reply, I kept praying. Breathing in and out, waiting for judgement.

''_Nothing, return to posts!''_ Marcus called, and Stella and I heard the giant footsteps of his get quieter. We sighed in extreme relief; I wasn't even bothered by the sewer smell. But that bugged me, there was no sewer smell, it smelt pretty normal. And it was quite easy to breath under here.

''They've got guards down here too...'' Stella says. ''But not as many up top.''

''Then we attack tonight!''

* * *

Okay, so it wasn't going to be as easy as I thought; but maybe I could do this. I've learnt that if you take out the higher ranks first, the gang will disband quicker. Marcus was here, and possible Douglas, so I might never get a better chance to end this war. But I remember the last time I tried to face a whole group of these on my own. This time, as much as I hate to admit it...I need back up.

I was in my bedroom, holding my phone in my hand. I can't believe I was going to do this, after months of denying them; but I need Alex and Steph's help now. I could quickly teach them a few moves and tactics before we attack. I needed to get my costume back off them anyway; so ready for all the taunts and ha, ha we told you so...I rang.

It only took about two rings before Alex picked up _''Yes!''_ He whispered.

''Hey...um...do you guys still have my costume?''

''_Why, you need it?''_ I hate it when they enjoy torturing me.

''I know where the Toxin's main base is. And I'm going to attack while we have the element of surprise.''

''_You said we?''_ He sarcastically whispered, why was he still whispering? And how the hell does he know to act sarcastic and that I was going to ask for my costume back?

Here it goes. ''Guys...I need...uh...I need...um...argh...I need partners okay. I want you guys to be my partners. There you happy now?''

There was no answer at first, maybe his phone died or something. _''Turn around!''_ That's when he hangs up. And then the lights to my bedroom turn on, and from the corner of my eye...

''Oh no.'' I saw Alex and Stephen standing there, with their own costumes.

''Ultra Kid!'' Alex shouted.

''And Super Kid!'' Stephen shouted.

''Ready for Battle!'' They said at the same time. Their costumes had the same design as mine; the streaks down their arms and legs, the eyes and mouth hole, they even had the knuckle-dusters, all that was different was the colour. Alex was black with white stripes, while Stephen was white with black stripes.

''You guys already made costumes?''

''We made these weeks ago. Cool aren't they, we followed the same design, and we were going for red and green to go with your blue. But of course, Kick-Ass and Red-Mist already own those colours.''

''They best hope they don't come across us in a dark alley.'' Stephen threatened.

I sigh heavily, but at least the costume part we've got down. ''Okay, costumes out of the way. Now for training...''

''No need.'' Alex cut in and then threw a book at me. It was one of my martial arts books.

''You guys took my training books?''

''Not took...borrowed.''

''You never asked for them!''

''Cause if we did you wouldn't let us.''

That was true. ''But still, even though I said you couldn't be my partners, you still made costumes and trained?''

''Yeah well, looks like now it's a good thing we did.''

''Alright, at least you didn't...''

''Make our first superhero rescue beating up bad guys...'' Alex cut in.

''And at the same time save the damsel in distress!'' Stephen finished.

The smirks on their faces confirmed my worst fear. ''You didn't?''

''We did,'' Alex answered. ''The day when you got out of hospital! But the story begins a few weeks before that; it started off normal and boring enough...''

* * *

_**(Alex POV)**_

_It was raining outside, and our mum forced us to stay inside; it didn't help that we were out most of the time waiting for Thomas to get out of hospital. But then his little stunt trying to stop Toxin from taking over the bank screwed up badly, so it was going to take longer for him to get out. And I'm stuck here with my chubby little brother...things couldn't get any more boring._

* * *

_**(Stephen POV)**_

_Do you mind actually telling the story and not criticising me? I'll tell how the day started. I sat on the bed playing my Fifa 10 like always. While Alex was on his computer; yes, we unfortunately share a room. Despite us having a three-bedroom house, what's the point? Anyway, that's pretty much when it started, when I got bored._ ''_Hey, Alex can I check something quickly?''_

''_No!'' He said, keeping his eyes on the screen._

''_Just a quick check!''_

''_I'm busy.''_

_I know what I'm busy when he says it on the computer means. ''You're not looking at porn on my file are you?''_

''_Of course not, it's on my file.''_

''_I thought dad accidently erased your file?''_

_He didn't answer back, he stuttered trying to get words out. ''I'm on my file.''_

''_That's it off!'' I ran over and tackled him out of the chair, but he kept trying to look back on the screen. If mum and dad catch me with…that stuff on my file, they're going to kill me. Alex kept arguing. I was tempted, but I didn't give in to temptation like he did. We wrestled to see who was stronger, and then someone opened to door. We panicked and tried to act innocent, but in the end it was just Crystal._

''_What the hell are you two doing?'' She asked._

''_Just showing our brotherly love.'' Alex grunted as he squeezed me tighter, and I punched him in the gut, we started wrestling again. Crystal just ignored us as we continued with our rumble._

''_Oh, very mature guys!'' At first we thought she was talking about us fighting, but then we remembered, we forgot to close the website! We stood up and saw Crystal sitting on the chair pointing towards the screen._

''_Crystal I can explain...'' Alex said._

''_Let me guess, its Stephen's?'' Crystal responded._

''_Exactly, you're a physic!''_

''_What?'' I yelped. ''You were just on it...''_

_Crystal broke us up. ''Alex I know it's you!''_

''_But it's on Stephen's file!'' He accuses._

''_So, he goes on your file, so it's vice versa.''_

_Uh oh, Alex looked at me. ''You go on my file?''_

''_Oops…''_

''_That's it! You're dead!'' He tackles me to the ground and we're wrestling again. I grabbed his arm, but he grabbed my nose and we were stuck._

''_WHAT THE HELL?'' Crystal shouted at the screen._

''_Okay, we only have one website, so whatever it is, it isn't ours!'' Alex shouted._

''_What website is this?'' She shouted again (that's all she does). Wait, did we just hear right?_

''_What, you want to know the name of the website?''_

''_YES!'' She screamed at us._

''_I don't know, I don't look at the names!'' Alex whimpered. Crystal grabbed us both by our ears and dragged us to the computer screen. She forced us to look at the screen, and we weren't complaining; there was this hot young girl flirting at the screen._

''_Wow Crystal, I didn't know you batted the other way.'' Alex teased and Crystal smacked him across the head (Now you know where Alex got that from)._

''_No, you perv that's Vanessa!''_

''_Who's Vanessa? I've never heard of her. Wait, you know a porn star?'' Alex asked in amazement, Crystal smacked him across the head again._

''_No, she goes to our school. She's in the same year as that other kid Donald!''_

''_But Donald's in Year 9. So that would make...Vanessa...at least...13. OH GOD! I'm oggling a 13 year old. Stephen cover your eyes.'' Alex buried his head on the table._

''_But I'm 12 so technically I can oogle her!'' Crystal then smacked me across the head._

''_This is sick, what the hell is she doing on a site anyway?'' Crystal was in frenzy; she was really worried for this Vanessa. Then again, this was wrong; she was too young for this even I knew that. But Vanessa didn't seem to mind it; in fact, it looked like she was enjoying it._

''_And that's her house!'' Crystal screamed; it's a wonder mum and dad hasn't walked in._

''_How do you know that's her house?'' Alex asked._

''_12 Merrion Drive, I've been there before! I've got to call her!'' She ran out of our room, probably to look for her phone. Alex turned off the video and we both thought about what we just saw._

''_I can't believe that'' Alex gasped._

''_That was twisted.'' For once, I agreed with him on something. That poor girl probably had no clue what she was getting involved with; someone needed to stop this. And almost supernaturally, me and Alex thought of the same idea at the same time._

''_We could save her. This is our chance to show Thomas we can be superheroes; this is our moment to shine!'' Alex jumped up excitedly._

_I wasn't so eager. ''Thomas is going to be pretty mad...''_

_''You're caring about the opinion of a guy who locked us in his hospital room for two hours?__ Besides he's still in the hospital, he can't stop us anyway. We save the girl, prove to ourselves we can be heroes and Thomas will see we have what it takes.''_

_I did want to do this, but at the same time I didn't. What if we get caught? What if we can't handle it? But then again, thinking about being a superhero, I really wanted this. But I was afraid I might get hurt really badly._

_''__And who knows...'' Alex continued. ''If we save Vanessa...she might have some kind of reward for you, like maybe a kiss or two.''_

_Okay, I'm convinced. ''Let's be heroes!''_

* * *

_**(Alex POV)**_

_My turn to narrate; seriously Steph, you're making me sound like a perverted secondary character. Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, the next couple of days were spent with preparation for our first mission._

_Every day we headed over to Thomas's house, Jenna would let us visit because we used excuses like Thomas wanted us to pick up a video game or something. And we borrowed (YOU HERE THAT THOMAS...BORROWED!) a couple of his Martials arts and boxing books. We also found his training program he writes on a piece of paper; apparently we should read comics and watch movies as well for more tips._

_And so we trained like never before (seriously never); it was quite challenging. Thomas did his in about two and a half months; we had three weeks before he was going to be released from hospital. It started pretty bad; the weights were so damn heavy. The comics seemed old and the fighting didn't look like it would hurt anyone. This was hopeless! We couldn't be Omega Kid!_

_We were close to quitting a couple of times, because we just didn't agree with Thomas's fighting styles or training methods. But then it bogged on us, why are we trying to copy Omega Kid exactly? We needed to be different, cause we are different. And so, we invented our on training methods and fighting styles, and that's when we got the hang of it._

_Crystal had been trying to get a hold of Vanessa but she wouldn't answer. She tried to visit, but there would be no answer. Then she reported to the school, but apparently her parents have called to say she was very sick. There's no way her parents would know about what she's doing, is there?_

_We heard the news that Thomas was going to be out of hospital two weeks quicker than expected, so we needed to do this quickly. Since we were going to be Omega Kid's partners we needed to follow the same design, with the stripes, the mask and the weapons. With the colour, we thought red and green would be great to go with blue. But then Steph pointed out that Kick-Ass and Red-Mist had those colours...not fair._

_So we went for the easiest choice, black and white. And we don't have any real artistic skill unlike Thomas who got that from his sister Jenna, so ours were plain versions of Omega Kid. But like we cared, we were going to do it. All this time, I thought Thomas's talk of real-life superheroes was crazy talk and no one can do it here. But then he did it, so why not us?_

_One day, Stephen and I were hanging out in Comic City._ ''_Just imagine when we have our comics being sold in here!'' I said._

''_Yeah, but Thomas has his own TV series coming soon.''_

''_So?'' I know that, why does this guy always think that Thomas is better than both of use? We'll show him. We've gone through his training faster than he did, we were probably better than him now. Than Rachael walked over to us, oh boy, I'm feeling lucky today. I take a quick sip of Pepsi and make my move._

_Rachael was arranging the comics around, I stood next to her._ ''_Hi Rachael!''_

''_Hi Alex, how are you?''_

''_Good, good. What about you? You look fine like always.''_

_She gave me smile; she was obliviously falling for my charms. ''I'm fine, I'm heading over to Thomas's in a minute.''_

''_How come?''_

_''Revising! __Didn't you hear? He's left hospital.''_

''_What? You mean today?''_

''_Yeah, why?''_

''_We got to go!''_

_I rushed over to the table; Stephen was sitting ready some Darkman. I grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him out._ ''_Hey, what's going on?'' He stuttered, I looked at him and he knew what was going on._ ''_Suit up?''_

_I nodded._

_We rushed back home and got ready. Mum and Dad were out somewhere and Crystal was out with her friends; leaving us alone. Taking one last sips of our Pepsis we got into costume; I got the black with white stripes cause I thought it looked cooler, but either way this was cool. It's an incredible feeling to know you're putting something on and then about to fight crime in it. We looked at ourselves in the mirror...fucking A. We were the coolest things ever, this was our time now._

''_We don't have names.'' Stephen said._

''_You always have to ruin the moment don't you!'' I slapped him across the head._

_About an hour later, we arrived at the address Crystal mentioned. We monitored the outside, nothing was out of the ordinary; guess the best hiding place is right out in plain sight. We couldn't stop getting jittery, this was so awesome. We were living the dream, okay; I admit it there was a part of me that wanted to be a superhero too. But I was too scared to really do it, thinking it was pointless, but I guess Thomas proved me wrong (he rarely ever does that)._

''_So are we going to break through the front door?'' I resisted the temptation to smack Steph on the head for his stupid strategy._

''_And make a scene? No, we need to make sure that something wrong is going on. The video looked like it was set in a bedroom. So where do we check?'' I asked Stephen as if I was a step-by-step guide, but he wasn't sitting next to me anymore._

''_Well then we better hurry!'' He was already on top of a tree looking for the bedroom. With his body size I never thought he would be one to climb trees. I followed him, and we carefully move through the branches making sure they were steady and held our weight (most of it was Steph's anyway)._

_We finally found the bedroom window, and thankfully it was the closest to the branches. But as we step across, we realised these were the weakest branches as well. I took the first steps, Stephen held on to the back of my costume as we moved slowly. From up here the tree looked taller; if we fell and didn't land on our feet, we would be able to watch Thomas gloat at us...from heaven._

_I finally got a view of the bedroom properly, and I wish I didn't. The first thing I see is an underage topless girl being coaxed on by a man and woman. It was her parents making the videos! That just made this doubly sick._

''_So what now?'' Stephen asked._

_I don't know what came over me, but for the first time I did something heroic without thinking for myself. I jumped throw the window, and took Steph with me. We crashed through, rolled along and then crashed into the bed. Not the most heroic entrance but at least we made._

_We got to our feet and took our battle stances. The man and the woman moved the camera aside, and Vanessa wrapped her bed sheet around her._ ''_Vanessa, it's Vanessa right?'' I asked the now scared girl._

''_Uncle Mitch, what's going on?'' She asked the man. So they were her uncle and aunt? Should have known, it's always the aunt and uncle._

_Uncle Mitch stepped forward. ''Hey, whatever you think we're doing we're not, okay?''_

''_Well when the videos are posted all over the Internet you can't hide it!'' I said as strongly as I could. And for some reason it sounded like Christian Bale's Dark Knight voice._

''_What do you mean?'' Vanessa asked. ''My uncle and aunt are movie producers, they've got me a part in this movie...''_

''_Trust us, it's a movie you shouldn't be in!''_

''_We're calling the cops.'' The aunt said._

''_Yeah go ahead. Wait until they see what you've got on that little camera there…'' I taunted...my first big superhero mistake; never dis the villain...especially when they pull out a gun._

_Stephen and I jump behind the bed just as the hag opens fire on us. The bullets tear the bed open, but don't reach us. Vanessa screams like mad, and it sounds as if she's run out of the house. I can't really check can I?_

''_What now?'' Stephen shouts._

''_I don't know. I wasn't expecting this.'' Then the gunfire just stopped, and the sound of bullets were replaced by a sort of scuffle sound that Steph and I make when we wrestle. We look up to see the uncle trying to reason with the aunt, saying they won't be able to cover this when the police arrive. Vanessa was nowhere in sight._

''_Lover's feud...now's our chance!''_

_Steph and I charged at them, and we both Sparta kicked them out of the door. We run out to catch them, but I just see the hag about to fire on us again. I pull Steph back just as the bullet hit the door, I can hear her running back into the room. Hoping to get my timing right, we slam the door shut just as she's about to come in._

_She screams to the top of her voice as her fingers were literally crushed in the door. Our adrenaline was pumping so much...this was almost fun._ ''_I think she wants to see us?'' I ask Steph who plays along._

''_Then let's not keep her waiting.'' We open the door and she nearly falls in, she holds on to her hand, trying to stop her fingers from falling off her hand. I punch her in the head, and Steph kicks her in the legs and she goes to the ground out for the count._

_**BANG!**__ I go down to the floor, hit across the shoulder with a bat. He swings at Steph and he catches it, and punches the uncle in the face, and kicks at his knees. There's no way I'm letting Steph have all the glory. I kick him in the side and he collapses on the wall. He swings his fist and misses both of us. I punch him in the chest, Steph gets the face and then I kick him to the ground. We check and he's out._

_I could only pant, and stare in shock. ''We...we just...we did it! Yatta!''_

''_Our first superhero mission...WHOA!''_

_We start jumping around like little kids and we hug like we haven't hug for years...but I had to pull back ''AH! My shoulder! How come you didn't get hit?''_ _He just chuckles at me. If I weren't so stoked, I'd be pissed off._

* * *

_**(Stephen POV)**_

_So that's how the battle finished. Vanessa called the police, and her uncle and aunt were arrested when she told them what they did to her and showed them the camera. From what we heard they didn't touch her or anything, just told her to strip; telling her she was going to be a movie star like she always wanted._ _Me and Alex were in the crowd that had gathered. The reporters were questioning Vanessa, and it soon got to the question about who came to her rescue..._

''_There were these two boys that dressed as superheroes. They had black and white coloured costumes. I just...want to say to them...if they're listening...thank you so much...you two saved me!'' She said happily trying to hold back tears._

_I took a deep breath, she just thanked me. Alex patted me on the shoulder ''Don't get too excited mate, she's too good for you.''_

''_Shut up!'' I playfully pushed him, and we made our way back home._

_It was almost sun set by the time we made it home; we were still trying to regain our normal breathing rate. This had to be the greatest day of my life._

''_We are the champions my friend...'' Alex started singing._

_I had to as well. ''And we'll keep on fighting till the end.''_

_Then together. ''WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! NO TIME FOR LOSERS...''_

''_What the hell?'' Alex broke the song and I looked at what he was looking at. Our house had some JLS song going on, and the lights shone on the shadows of girls. We ran over and knocked on the door; Crystal answered, and Alex stepped forward._ ''_Crystal, what the hell's going on?''_

''_The girls and I are having a slumber party!'' She shouts inside and the other girls start cheering._

''_You can't do this, this is our house! What did mum and dad say?''_

''_They're out all night!'' She did the same thing again, and the girls did the same thing._

''_You can't do that, what are we supposed to do?''_

_Crystal gave some thought reached into the drawer next to the door and threw my PSP at us._ ''_Hey, my God of War!'' I reached down and started playing._

_Alex was still protesting._ ''_Come on, we want to see the news about those two superheroes!''_

''_Omega Kid and No-One?'' Crystal asked._

_I immediately stopped playing, and looked up. Alex had frozen on the spot._ ''_Who's No-One?''_

''_I don't know, some superhero that hangs around with Omega Kid, maybe his partner. Anyway, don't come back until the night is over!'' She slams the door in our faces; I carry on with my God of War. Alex looks like he was about to tear his hair right out of his head._

''_THAT...F******...C***-SU***** TRAITOR! HE DOESN'T LET USE BE HIS PARTNERS, BUT HE LETS SOME RANDAM STRANGER! I CAN'T...OH, I'M GOING TO GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!'' Alex reaches into his pocketing and begins dialing Thomas's number._

''_Hey, at least we proved we could be his partners. And if he accepted this guy...maybe he'll let us.''_

_Alex thought about this and smiled. ''You're right; we proved that we can do this. We'll be the greatest superhero sibling ever.''_

''_Yeah, better than Hulk and Spider-Man!''_

''_What?'' He asks confused._

''_Bruce Banner and Peter Parker are adopted brothers aren't they?''_

''_No, they're not!''_

''_They are!''_

''_No they're...'' He stopped when Thomas answered. ''Hey Thomas can you please tell Stephen that Spiderman isn't related to Bruce Banner.''_

* * *

**(Back to Thomas's View)**

I can't believe what I've just heard. Alex and Stephen actually saved someone and defeated an armed criminal. I remember now, hearing about Vanessa on the news, but I didn't go into proper detail. Guess, they do have what it takes, and it took me this long to figure it out. But one thing still bothered me. ''Where did you guys get the names?''

''Oh, we just made those up now. You know Omega, Super, Alex they just sounded cool together.'' Alex answered.

I guess this was it; I've denied them time and time again thinking they weren't ready. But they've just done what I would have done, followed what they felt was right. ''Let's go!''

''Forgetting something?'' Alex throws me my rucksack, my costume inside washed and stitched back up. It's as if they knew I was going to go through with this.

''Guess I better suit up.''

''Give us a moment; we want to suit up at the same time. To prove that we are partners.'' Alex stressed the last part.

''Alright. Suit up!''

We all suited up, getting on the costumes, fitting on the masks and checking the knuckle-dusters. This was so cool, having a team just seemed to give me a new burst of confidence and power. We can do this.

''Omega Kid!''

''Ultra Kid!''

''And Super Kid!''

''Ready for battle!''

''This better not be like Power Rangers.'' Alex said.

* * *

I showed them the direction to the warehouse; we made our way over to the crates in front of the warehouse. I explained to them everything about Stella being a Toxin, her knowing my secret identity and the ways she said we could get in. There were more guards around than before, guess Marcus wanted to boost security after he thought he saw someone earlier. Although there were fewer at the front, so we made it unnoticed. Hiding behind the crate was Stella, armed with a large stick that resembled a bow staff.

''Stella are you sure you want to do this?'' I asked her. She tightened her grip around the stick, so I had my answer from her. ''Then let's do it!''

* * *

**(5 minutes later)**

''Tell me again why I have to go through the sewers?'' I called Alex through the phone.

''_Rock, paper, scissors; best two out of three. We win!''_

I hung up, and Stella and I quietly ran through the sewer. The Toxins had tidied the place up for them to move around; it worked for us just fine as well. We stopped by a corner and looked around to see three Toxins; all armed, so I couldn't just go full force without getting shoot at again.

''I've got this.'' Stella said as she walked around the corner with her stick hidden behind her back just about. I peeped around to see what was happening. She walked over to them; one of the Toxins recognised her instantly and walked up to her. I could see the nervousness in her body, but she trotted forward bravely anyway.

''Hey sexy, how about we find someplace less crowded...''

_**BAM!**_ Stella smashes the stick across his face, and he's out for the count. The others tried to get their guns ready, Stella slams hard at one of them in the leg and he crumbles to the ground. The last gets his gun out, but I punch it out of his hand. Kick him where the kids will feel, and give him the one-two in the face, he goes out like a Christmas light. Never knew Stella was skilled with a weapon like that…

''Thomas watch out!'' The Toxin with the damaged leg gets up and aims at me _**GLITCH! GLITCH!**_ Then two knives are shoot out of the shadows and sink into the Toxins chest. No-One steps out of the shadows, holding the thread tied to his knives, he yanks on them and the knives come out of the Toxins chest and return to No-One as the guy collapses effortlessly.

''Attacking the main base without me? What kind of partner are you?'' He asked.

''Sorry, had to get more recruits.''

''Where are they?''

''If they are as good as they say, they should be just sneaking in now.''

''Well, then let's catch up with them!''

No-One ran forward, and I went after him, but stopped when I realised Stella was still standing in the spot looking at the Toxin that No-One had just killed. ''I don't want to kill anyone.'' She said to me.

''I know, I don't want to either. Just try to knock them out. Come on.''

It took her a moment; finally she nodded and took the lead. Not before whispering one last thing to me. ''How did No-One know about the base and us sneaking in?''

Come to think of it, I couldn't answer that. He did say he only deals with Toxin stuff, so he must have known about the base. But how did he know we were going to sneak in? And through the sewers? Was he waiting for us? He needs some explaining to do afterwards…if we live that long.

Following Stella's directions, we rounded the last corner were the ladder to the surface was...there were five Toxins standing in our path. The two in the front pointed their guns to us; No-One stepped forward and threw his rope-knife things at them, both landing square in their chests. The other three ran forward with metal batons.

''No-One, give me a boost!'' I called and I ran forward. No-One cupped his hands together, I jumped on his hands and he helped me jump high and mighty to a Toxin. I kicked him right in the face with both my feet and he was down. Another came at me swinging his baton _**CLANG!**_ I blocked with my knuckle-dusters, and punched him in the cheek.

He swung again and got me on the arm, thankfully not my bad arm. He swung again and I dodge, took a step forward _**BAM! BAM!**_ A double whammy to the face, he stumbled back but then came back for more.

_**BANG!**_ Stella hit him right in the arm; he screamed and dropped the baton, she's got some power in her swings. I grabbed him and flipped him over; he landed hard on the ground. I looked to see if No-One needed help...he didn't. Using his knives with the handles he was slashing away at the guy, he tore him apart.

Now that the way was clear, Stella climbed up the ladder first; I followed with No-One picking up the rear. ''This should lead us to one of the main hangers, Ultra and Super Kid should be close by!'' Knowing those two, they were probably still trying to find the way in. Stella opened the cover...and had help from Alex and Steph.

''Well, took you long enough!'' He said. He helped Stella up, and then me...all around were the bodies of Toxins; moaning trying to get on their feet, all battered and bruised. I looked over at them, and they looked back at me in a 'we told you so' way.

''Okay, now I'm impressed!'' I told them, and they high fived each other.

No-One jumped out of the sewer and immediately the two brothers were on me. ''What the hell is he doing here?''

''He's helping us!''

Alex still looked pretty annoyed. ''Oh, I see! Just when we finally become your partners, you still want him...''

''Can we talk about this partner stuff later!'' I cut in.

Just then, a whole group of Toxins broke in through the door across the room, and aimed their guns at us. We all took cover, hiding by whatever was closest to us. They didn't stop, for the next minute or so it was raining bullets. No-One, Stella and I were hiding behind a large crate; while Alex and Steph did the same with a crate next to us. Then the bullets stopped, and we could hear them running towards us.

Alex started rummaging through his costume, and brought out his...

''Why have you got your I-Pod?'' I asked like he was mad.

''This is just like a movie, it needs a good soundtrack!'' He looked for his songs, and he put on _Three 6 Mafia's It's a fight_.

''What?'' Stephen shouted. ''I thought you were going to use 'I Need a Hero'?''

''That's already been used for Shrek!''

''This has already been used for Rocky Balboa...''

''GUYS!'' I shouted and they both stopped fighting.

''Fine, I'll start the party!'' No-One interrupted. He got up and rolled along the crate and stabbed his knives into two of the Toxins. Alex put on the song, then Steph and he jumped over and began their fight as well.

''_Yeah, Yeah  
We ain't playin' wit cha  
We ain't playin' wit cha  
Step yo ass up  
What chu wanna do  
Get yo ass knocked down…''_

I turned to Stella; she still wasn't sure about actually killing someone, and her bow stick wasn't the strongest thing ever so it was breaking apart, it wouldn't last against anymore Toxins. ''Just stay down and let us deal with them!'' She nodded and kept down.

''_What chu wanna do  
Get ready  
What chu wanna do  
Three six mafia... mafia  
Let's go (wassup)…''_

I took a deep breath, this was it. I might never get another chance to take Toxin down; this has to be without a doubt my hardest challenge yet. No matter what happens, I'm not quitting…so the war will end tonight.

''_Yeah  
We ain't playin' wit cha  
It's goin' down  
It's goin' down (screams)…''_

I jumped over the crate, and so the battle begins.

''_We gon hit em with da left, hit em with da right  
We gon hit em with da left, hit em with da right…''_

I kicked one of the Toxin's in the teeth and he goes back, I turn and roundhouse kicked another one, running at me, in the gut. I lunged forward and elbow him in the back of the head.

''_It's a fight it's a fight head bust 'em head bust 'em  
It's a fight it's a fight head bust 'em head bust 'em…''_

A Toxin swung his baton at Alex, using his knuckle-dusters he held on. Another ran behind him, using his knuckle-dusters, he moved his arms and made the baton hit the guy in the face. Alex then kicked the Toxin in the knee and he went to ground.

''_See I'm the king of the ring ring  
Ring the bell and I'm comin out swing swing  
Swingin' left swingin' right till they ding ding  
He hit da ground bounce up like a spring spring…''_

Stephen grabbed a near-by metal pole, and blocked the Toxin's batons with it. It was like watching a less brutal version of Hellrider; Steph slammed the pole into the guys shoulder dislocating it. He spun the pole and hit another Toxin on both his cheeks. He was kicked in the back by another Toxin; they were coming from nowhere, he almost hit Steph, but he moved back and Alex fly-kicked him away.

''_Hit em again now like a birdie start to sing sing  
Bright lights cameras flashing like bling bling  
He started seeing things now I got em heads and knees  
on the floor crawl up to the corner crying…''_

No-One was of course having no problem with his share of the bad guys; if they got to close to him, he would slash them apart. If they ran away, he would just throw his knives and get a head shot nearly every time.

''_I'm the man there's no defeating  
The ground you will be eating  
I'm ready sharp non stop this is easy  
Put em out da game like his name is Milli Vanilli…''_

_**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_ I took another one down, another charged at me, but both of No-One's knives are thrown into his leg.

''_We gon hit em with da left, hit em with da right  
We gon hit em with da left, hit em with da right…''_

I run to him and punch him to the ground.

''_It's a fight it's a fight head bust 'em head bust 'em  
It's a fight it's a fight head bust 'em head bust 'em…''_

There were only four more left in the room; it was an even fight now. They looked like they were having second thoughts, but still charged at us anyway.

''_We gon hit em with da left, hit em with da right  
We gon hit em with da left, hit em with da right…''_

One tries to punch No-One, but he ties both his fists with his rope, runs around and pulls back on the rope, making the Toxin hit himself in the face. Alex and Stephen did the coolest thing ever; at the same time, the rolled forward and kicked up hitting both the Toxins. The last Toxin swung his baton; I dodge and punched his hand hard causing him to drop the baton. He tries to punch me with his good hand, but I just grab it and kick his legs. He goes down to the floor and for good measure, I stomp him on the nuts…he's never going to walk again.

''_It's a fight it's a fight head bust 'em head bust 'em_  
_It's a fight it's a fight head bust 'em head bust…''_

''Hey, there's still another verse!'' Alex shouted to Stella who was holding the I-Pod.

''I don't know how you can listen to these kinds of songs?''

''It fitted the moment…just like this one, ready Stephen?'' Then the brothers did what I thought I would never see them do…singing…not only that, singing together. ''WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! MY FRIEND AND WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING TILL THE END!''

''Unusual friends you have.'' No-One said to me.

''I manage…just.''

_**BAAAM!**_ The door broke apart and out of it stepped Marcus; Stella immediately backed off, Marcus looked at her knowing she's the one who betrayed them. He then looked around at the bodies of the Toxins, either dead or just out cold. He stared at us, tensing his muscles. Face full of rage seeing his falling comrades around him.

''That's Marcus? He's Massive!'' Alex whispered to me.

''What about that old saying...'' Stephen said to him. ''The bigger they are, the harder they fall?''

Marcus charged towards us, for a big guy he was really fast. We scattered, but Marcus had already picked who he was going after...me. _**BAAAM!**_ He punches me in the side and I slide across the floor. ''How's this one? The bigger they are, the more bones they break.'' I whimper.

Alex punches and kicks at the giant, but he uses his huge gorilla arms to block his hits. _**BAAAM!**_ He then kicks Alex away like a beach ball. Stephen jumps in the air and tries to fly kick him, but Marcus grabs his whole leg and tosses him away.

_**BAM!**_ No-One kicks him in the side from behind, _**BAAAM!**_ Marcus elbows him in the stomach and it looks really bad for No-One. Marcus punches, No-One grabs his arm and strikes with his knives, but Marcus grabs his arm and picks him up off the ground. Marcus spins around and throws him into the wall.

I rush over to help, jump in front of Marcus _**BAM!**_ I punch him in the face. I'm doing better than the last time I fought him, but he still looked like he could go on longer than us. He brings his arm back and goes for the punch, I do the same. It was a tactic I used the last time a giant tried to punch me, I had the knuckle dusters on so he should be more affected right?_**BAAAM!**_ Not when it's Marcus. My arm shattered, he grabbed me by my costume and slammed me on the ground.

_**BANG!**_ He falls back slightly, a bullet hitting him in the shoulder. He turned to the shooter, as did I. Stella stood dazed, her arms shaking as she held the handgun she must have found from one of the Toxins. Marcus holds the wound in his shoulder for a brief second before picked up a baton that was next to him, and threw it like a Javelin at her. It hits her right in her stomach, making her drop the gun. Marcus charges towards her, she kicks out at him. He blocks and punches her to the ground.

Stephen jumps on his back, holding on for dear life punching his head. Marcus grabs his arms easily and throws him to the ground. Alex roundhouse kicks him in the stomach and then again to his face; but Marcus then punches Alex in the stomach, grabs him and throws him on top of his brother.

_**GLITCH!**_ Marcus yells in agony as No-One's knife is stabbed in his thigh. His eyes follow the string to No-One's hand, and he just sees him about to throw his other. Marcus grabs it, and now the two were in a tug-of-war. We need to take our chances; we need to bring this guy down now. Who knows how many more Toxins are in the base? Along with Douglas Carbone the whole reason we attacked this place. I rushed forward and kicked Marcus in the face _**BAM!**_

He lets go of the knife and stumbles back; but then he pulls out the knife still in his thigh and comes toward me again. I grab the nearest baton and block; he swing away with the knife trying to bring me down. I was on the ropes, this guy was so big I can't get away from him or get the chance to catch my breath.

No-One leaps over me and slashes with his knife and cuts Marcus right across the face. A scar going down the left side, from his forehead to his chin. The blood blinds his left eye, but in a fit of rage he grabs No-One, lifts him and slams him to the ground. And again, and again, and again. Marcus then gets No One's own knife ready for the kill.

This was it, all or nothing, life or death. I charged forward at Marcus; but how can we bring this guy down? Even if I punch him, he'll just get up and carry on. So I guess I have to keep hitting. The next few seconds were a blur, I don't know how; but I jumped up higher than ever before and kicked Marcus in the chest, with the kick I keep an upward motion and kick with my other foot. Doing the same thing, I keep kicking at his chest in mid-air until I can't stay up anymore, so to finish it I kick him in the face.

Marcus collapses; I stand waiting for him to get up. He moves around a bit, before finally going into the dark. I can't believe I just did that! And as the other got to their feet, it looked like they couldn't either. ''That was the coolest thing I've ever seen!'' Alex shouted at me.

''Where did you learn that?'' Stephen asked.

''Made it up on the spot. Come on, just the big boss left!''

Stella showed us the way to the main part of the warehouse, where Douglas would be. As we ran we tried to get the feelings back in our bodies, the pain was probably extreme, but we kept going. We were so close to winning the impossible, amazing considering a day ago I never thought I could hit lower, now I felt like king of the world. Stella showed us the last door; I took the lead and kicked the door down. It was quite a bit room, the floor was made of glass (it looked kind of cool); in front of the window there was the desk.

''You wanted to...WHAT?'' The desk was empty.

''Where is he?'' Alex shouted.

No-One stepped forward and saw that there was an empty chair, he turned back to us. ''Well, this wasn't expected.''

''You said Douglas would be here?'' Alex said to Stella, who looked as bewildered as the rest of us.

''I said I thought this would be the place he would go!''

''So then...we came all this way for nothing?'' Stephen mumbled all our thoughts. After all that, risking our lives against all those Toxins and Marcus, the people that just died back there, it was all for nothing in the end. Douglas is probably somewhere else with more Toxins ready to attack, maybe there is no stopping this war.

Stella looked at me. ''I'm really sorry, I thought he would be here.''

''Don't apologise. We did our best, and we beat most of them and Marcus, so it wasn't all in vain. And we're all still alive…''

_**GLITCH!**_

''STELLA!'' ''STELLA!'' ''STELLA!''

The three of us shouted in shock as Stella stumbled back, looking down weak and terrified at No-One's knife embedded in her stomach. He pulled it out with his string and let Stella fall to the ground. He then lunged forward, punched Alex to the ground and kicked Stephen down next.

''What the hell are you doing?'' I yelled at him.

He just slowly lifted his head up to me. ''Your right, I did want to see you!''

''No, no, no, no...''

There was no way, after all we've done; it couldn't be. But my worst nightmare was true, as No-One lifted up his mask; and I saw his face, I remembered it from the news reports and old articles. The person, who seemed to want to take down Toxin the most, was in fact the leader...No-One is Douglas Carbone!

**To Be Concluded...**


	17. Gang War Arc: End of the War

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 17: End of the War**

In the space of ten seconds, my mind has just gone blank. All the confidence I had was gone; from thinking that Douglas Carbone, the whole reason we started this attack wasn't here. When he actually was, from the place I least suspected. Alex and Stephen had moved over to check on Stella, who was bleeding badly.

''Why would you attack your own gang?'' I just couldn't understand it.

''This gang is nothing to me. But they did put up a good challenge, and took out most of my enemies already.'' He said calmly, going back to his American accent. The same one I heard at the warehouse before where I was ambushed and shot through the arm.

''A challenge? You mean all this was like a game to you?''

''I was weak!'' He shouted, but I wasn't intimidated. This was wrong, even if the gang were killing people; this was his gang it would be like me double-crossing my team.

''I was stepped on and looked over all my life; I was never taken notice of me. A shadow, but then one day; I met my lovely Sandra, and I thought that my life would change for the better. That is until...some punk gang came around our neighbourhood. I hide her in the attic, and I went outside to call for help; but they caught me. The memories after are faded, but after I awoke the next morning, I went back in the house...she wasn't there. And it only got worse, when I found out...she...she was pregnant. There were pregnancy tabs everywhere…we were going to have a family, when a gang took that from me.''

I did feel sorry for the guy; I couldn't blame him for wanting to take revenge. That's how I started with William's death by Jason's hands. But I did it the way it should have been done. ''Why didn't you just become the superhero No-One for real, like I did?'' I asked him.

He laughed at me, same as before, but I got a different feeling, it was disgust now. ''Exactly how many gangs have you disbanded Omega Kid?'' I couldn't answer, I've beaten gangsters, but I've never taken out an entire gang. He took my silence as the answer he was looking for. ''That's the reason. I wanted to purge this city of hooligans and gangster completely, and I knew I couldn't do it alone. So I struck my enemy behind their boundaries, by starting my own. But unlike any before; Toxin would be the most formidable gang ever formed…they would obliterate any other gang in their way, leaving only this left…and then it would be the simple matter of finishing this one off.''

As much as it made sense, and tactically it was smart, it was deranged and barbaric. Use Toxin to complete his goal, and then wipe them out. Hearing this though, now everything made sense. ''They didn't seem as organised tonight...you knew we were going to attack, didn't you?''

''Marcus told me he thought he saw someone snooping around earlier...and I knew it would be you. Anyway, I started all of this! We took out every gang or vandal we crossed, and I became stronger, a person I should have been. But either way, Toxin is still a gang, and my enemy...so I shall purge them as well'' The guy was losing his voice as he spoke; he was going crazy with this anger.

''This is still your gang; these people have given up their lives following you. And you just send them to their own deaths.''

''You sound just like Marcus; he's a loyal man, too loyal. He cares too much for Toxin, believing us to be family and that we really can be a force in this city. But I never intended for Toxin to accomplish anything other than to rid the gangs of this city quicker. And gangs don't make families...they destroy them!''

''You're destroying families...so doesn't that make you one of them?''

I think I pushed one too many buttons; he threw one of his string knives at me. And God must be watching, because the string was just too short and didn't reach me. I pushed the knife aside and charged forward. Alex and Super were still tending to Stella's wound...so it was just Douglas and me, and that's what I want.

We punched and kicked at each other, but we blocked both of our moves. We were still beat from our battle with the Toxins and Marcus. He punched twice and I block with both of my arms. He jumped up and kicked me; I fell right in between the door we came in.

Alex and Stephen were thinking about getting up to help me, but didn't want to leave Stella. ''No, stay with her!'' I shouted back at them. ''I want to take this guy myself!''

Douglas put his mask back on his face; and charged towards me. He kicked and punched at me, and I did whatever I could to block and find a way to fight back. Alex and Super stayed with Stella, as No-One forced me out of the room and down the corridor we came in. _**BAM!**_ He got a lucky punch to my stomach. _**BAM!**_ Hit me on the back of my head with both his fists, and grabbed my arm and was about to break it.

_**BAM!**_ I kneed him in the stomach and uppercut his chin; he still had a hold of my arm, and he spun me round and threw me into the wall. I'm halfway to getting to my feet when he gets me in a headlock, suffocating me. He tightened his grip, I tried to reach around and grab him, but I couldn't. I was losing strength, and was down on one knee. I pulled his arms, but he wasn't giving up. Out of instinct, I did what I thought was the only thing I can do...elbow his and hope to hit his stomach.

_**BAM!**_ I did, and he coughed up a bit of blood on my shoulder and his grip loosened, but still held on. _**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**_ I kept on elbowing waiting for him to eventually give up _**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_ Three more hits and he couldn't take anymore, he finally let go. He stood and clicked his fists; he kicked at me, I moved back and then kicked him. He threw a punch; I moved back again and punched him in the face. But as I brought my hand back, he grabbed it; he took two good kicks at me, letting go he then fly kicked me to the ground.

I got back to my feet, but he was already coming at me again. He tried to kick my side, I held up both my arms and blocked; he did it again, but this kick was harder and I was pushed back against the wall. _**BAM!**_ I got a punch to his face, but he shrugged it off and kicked me in the ribs, I went flying along the side of the wall, having to hold on to keep my balance. Using a move I've tried and failed once; I ran on the wall, and jumped off kicking him in the chest and chin.

He rubbed his chin, blood dripping from his mouth. I rubbed my ribs; it felt like they had moved from my left to right side. I lunged forward, trying to punch and kick him, but he kept blocking. I jumped up and tried to kick him, but he punched me out of the air. He ran over to me in a flash, I didn't have time to get up before he kicks me knocking me further down the corridor. I run towards him, I go for the punch, he blocks and pushes me back against a door.

He ran and punched at me, I stepped aside and his fist connects hard with the door actually pushing it open. He holds his fist; he's probably lost the feeling in it. _**BAM!**_ I punch him once _**BAM!**_ Twice, and I jump to him for the kick. I don't know how, but he put all of his strength in his chest, so when I kick it's like trying to kick an elephant (I haven't tried that if you're wondering), I get forced back and he looks unhurt. He's at my throat again...seriously, he gets a lucky grab at my throat and starts kicking at my stomach again. _**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_ He lets go and I roll along the ground out of the door into another room like something out of a martial arts movie with the paper window slide things around.

I could tell I was losing, he could tell to; he confidently walked through the door. I found it hard to get up, my stomach was turning inside out; I was using all my strength to get up. He didn't looked that surprised I was back on my feet, I was; but I wasn't thinking about giving up, not now not ever. I waved my hand and coaxed him into the judo whatever room. He came at me kicking away; I ducked and moved as fast as I could. He swings with his fist, and I duck to move around him. He turns, but I was already on him _**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**_ Punching at his face, not caring if my hand was going numb.

He stumbled back holding his head; he must have a cut or something. I jumped forward and double kicked him through the paper slide window. I ran through and now we were in a room that looked like an outdoor garden, but of course this was inside. He got back on his feet faster than I expected and punched at me, I grabbed his arm and punched his head again. At the same time, he kneed me in the stomach sending me back into some water fountain. No-One comes at me and kicks, I duck and his foot destroys the fountain.

He started punching at me, I just kept blocking and when I got my chance I kicked. But he focused his strength to his chest again and I fell back from the impact. Because I was off balance, he put his foot behind me and pushed me causing me to trip and land on the hard slab ground. It was taking me a while to get myself back up again, long enough for No-One to attack me while I'm down; but he doesn't. He lets me get back to my feet, was he so confident he was going to win?

I need to take my chances to win this, so I go for the kick again. And just as I thought, he puts his strength in his chest; so I lift my foot higher so I can get his face. But faster than I thought possible, he grabs my leg and slams me to the ground again. I get to my hands and knees, but he kicks me against another door. One minute this guy lets me get up, the next he doesn't; he doesn't have a style or tactic, he goes with the flow...how am I supposed to fight him if he changes how he fights?

He throws a punch at me and lands; he keeps hitting at me. I was against the door; I couldn't back up or find any space to fight back. I have to shoulder barge him back just to get some breathing space; he comes forward at me, I lung forward and grab him around the waist, and I slam both of us against the door, and we go through it.

We separated and got to our feet, we were back in some corridor. He begins the battle again; he punches at me, I duck and he hits the wall, but he still keeps trying to punch me. I run behind him and kick him face first into the wall. He holds his face, giving me a great chance to take the advantage. _**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_ I punch at his face, he moves aside. And he makes a run down the corridor. I took a moment to get my breath back and chased after him.

I rounded the first corner..._**SWOOSH!**_ If I were a bit faster I would have run right into his incoming string knife. He threw it at me again, I ducked and the knife jabbed into the wall behind me. He pulled it out, and readied another throw. I took cover wherever I could, always just manage to dodge the knife. I knew he would hit me eventually, so I thought making a move sooner rather than later would help. I snuck up behind him and tried to attack; but he somehow knew I was there. He turned and threw the knife...

_**SLASH!**_ I made a complete 90 degree turn of my body, but that didn't stop the knife from slashing across my arm and chest...my bad arm again (It's like this arm is cursed!). Right now though, my arm wasn't the main source of my pain, my chest was bleeding badly, and I felt faint and woozy. My costume was defiantly now redder than blue and silver.

No-One readied for another throw, and the second he did I did the stupidest (or one of the stupidest) thing I've ever done; I ducked and lifted my arm up, as the knife missed my arm I moved it to the string so it would wrap around my arm. I pulled on it, forcing him towards me where I gave him the hardest Sparta kick ever to his face.

He was down on the ground, but still conscious, he lifted his mask and spat out the blood and a tooth. Although, I shouldn't be taunting, because I used my bad arm to pull the string and now the cut on it had opened up again and was now bleeding worse than my chest, and even that was bad. The feeling in my arm then disappeared; my arm was out of use...again.

The knife string was beside my foot, but even if my arm was okay I couldn't use it. So I kicked it aside, No-One was on his feet and punching away at me again. I couldn't block all of his punches with one arm, he didn't get any seriously damaging hits to me, and I just kept protecting my chest. He punched me in the rib, and then grabbed my bad arm in a way so I was forced on my knees. He then lifted his foot and kicked where my cut was; the pain was so intense, it felt like my arm was going so break off.

I re-adjusted my footing, and punched at his face cutting him above his eye. He backed off and tried to stop the bleeding, I moved forward and kneed and punched him in the stomach. He kicked at my legs forcing me to the ground, and then kicked me in the stomach sliding me across the clean marble floor right to a flight of stairs. He ran at me awkwardly probably because of his poor vision, the same way I beat Jason I stepped aside and stuck out my foot causing him to trip. But then he kicked at my leg so I fell down the stairs with him.

At first everything was black, then white, and then black again with red stains, and then..._**BAM!**_ No-One kicked me across the floor, and I crashed into the wall behind me. Everything was then double vision, I tried to push myself up but I couldn't move either of my arms now. In my mind I was in a frenzied panic, I'd lost both of my arms how am I supposed to fight back? But looking at No-One, it seemed he has his own problems, his eye was closed, cut and swollen really bad; and he was limping on one leg, his other leg had a lump coming through the costume...he'd broken his leg.

You might think that would be the end of the fight, but he was desperate to prove he wasn't weak; he forced himself to me, his leg making an awful cracking sound with every step. If he could force himself to continue, so can I. These past few weeks I've treated No-One like he was a God that couldn't bleed and myself like a two bit daydreamer, but not anymore. I know I'm better than him, I'm not a two bit daydreamer...and he's no God, he can bleed...which means he can be beaten.

Using only my legs I stand back up, and try to do something with my arms...and I can't believe it, I could lift them up slightly despite one being broken and the other suffering from a cut and constant bleeding, they were moving. Yes they hurt, but they'll hurt him more than me. He limped towards me; I could still walk properly, so I got to him first and kicked him in the face making his eye worse. He swung with his fist, I lifted my knee and blocked. I kicked at his stomach; he blocked and punched me on my chest.

I backed off, biting my lip so I wouldn't bite off my own tongue from the pain. He screamed in fury and ran, despite a broken leg; he didn't care. And neither did I; I brought my fist back and gave him an Omega-Swing like never before. _**BAM!**_ I punched him right on his left cheek, and it was like seeing his face explode as he fell back and collapsed to the floor unconscious.

I did it! I did it! No-One laid motionless on the floor; oh fuck did my arm hurt...but I don't care, I've done it. After two months of fighting, it's finally over. I turned back to the stairs, going to see if Stella was okay; I turned back to check on No-One's body...

''Surprise!'' He whispered and then threw dust in my eyes.

''AHHH!'' I backed off, rubbing my eyes they stung so bad it was screaming to the top of my voice. _**BAM! BAM!**_ He double whammed me in the face, and kicked my ribs. _**BAM!**_ Punched me in the chest, grabbed me by the top of my mask and kept punching at my chest _**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**_ His fist felt like it was going through my body, blood splattered over our costumes. My head was slipping out of the mask because of his punches until I completely slipped out of it and fell to the floor.

I clutched to my chest trying to stop the bleeding, the fabric of the costume was stinging my stomach as much as my eyes were stinging. He threw my mask to the side, took of his mask and threw it away, grabbed my face and forced me to look at him.

''I want to see the life leave your eyes!'' He said calmly, and then stomped on my chest. I tried to push him off, but my arms have had it; I couldn't move them anymore. I was so close, yet it seemed so far; the victory was there, and then a dirty trick completely turns the tide. He pressed his foot harder on my chest, keeping my face looking at his. He smiled as I started losing sight, but then I saw something else...a hand tap on his shoulder. He turned and next to him was Alex.

''Get away from our partner!'' _**BAM!**_ He punched No-One off of me, he stumbled back right into the path of Stephen. _**BAM!**_ Stephen punched him in the stomach and then Alex ran up behind him and kicked him aside.

''What about Stella?'' Then another pair of hands grabbed me and helped me to my feet.

''Looking a bit better than you at the moment.'' Stella joked as she helped me up; her stomach was bandaged up with what looks like Alex's old shirt. We used each other for support; she was still more injured than me.

Alex walked up to me. ''I can't wait until this is over, and I get to laugh in your face so bad!''

''INCOMING!'' Steph shouted as No-One got back up, and attacked him. Stephen blocked his punches as Alex rushed to his brother's aid. Steph kicked his leg, forcing him to the ground; and Alex kicks him in the face. No-One rolls over but starts attacking again. Stephen holds out his hands, Alex jumps on them and kicks No-One in the face. No-One falls back then runs forward straight away, and he jumps turning his body vertically and knocking both Alex and Stephen to the ground.

No-One grabs Alex by the shoulder and slams him to the ground, but then Stephen rugby tackles him off. Stephen tries to get up, but No-One knees him in the face, and is about to kick him to the ground..._**BAM!**_ But I get my kick to his face first. He regains his balance, but Alex punches him and knocks him down. He remains on the ground, he was finished, after a few attempts he did get to his feet but he couldn't fight back; he was swaying back and forth like a drunk.

Alex and Steph stepped aside and looked at me ''I think you should finish this!''

I didn't expect that; and there was no way I was going to refuse. Alex and Steph just wanted to weaken him so I could finish him. No-One flopped his way towards me, he punched and missed completely. He then tries to kick, he misses that as well and I kick and hit where his bone was sticking out of his leg. Despite being the weaker one, he was still attacking me. Trying to punch, but I kept moving and kicking at him. He lunged, and I stuck my foot out knocking him aside. _**BAM!**_ I kicked _**BAM!**_ And kicked again _**BAM!**_ And again _**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_ He limped backwards moving away from us; leaning on a crate for support...he started laughing.

''What's so funny?'' I asked.

He limped to his and my mask; he picked them up, putting his one on and then throwing mine to me. ''I've been beaten...by a kid. Savour this, because it won't happen again!''

''You're right, it won't. Because you'll be behind bars for a long time.''

He laughed again and shook his head; from behind his back he pulled out a little marble and threw it to the ground. It exploded spraying dust everywhere. Alex and Steph ran forward blindly hoping to catch him. Stella and I just stood back, helping each other keep on our feet. _**BAM! BAM!**_ Two loud noises made the wait tenser; my eyes were still hurting from the dust earlier.

The fog finally moved away, I saw what the two crashing noises were...Alex and Steph had run into the wall. Alex held his head in his hands, trying to keep it from falling off his shoulders, while Steph lifted his mask and held his nose. But there was no sign of No-One (appropriate name now); or any sign of where he escaped.

''I think he got away.'' Steph said still holding his nose.

''You observations skills never cease to impress me.'' Alex replied in a half sarcastic half annoyed way.

''Guys...'' I called out to them, they both looked at me. I found it hard to get the next words out, a thought the same thing a few moments ago, and it went bad. But this time I was sure. ''...we won!''

They didn't respond instantly, thinking about what I just said. Then at the same time, they lifted up their masks and looked at each other shocked. ''We won?'' ''We won?'' They both said, and then smiled and then...

''WE WON!'' ''WE WON!'' They hugged each other and started jumping up and down. I felt like jumping with them, but with my chest and arm it probably wasn't the best idea. But they still ran over and tried to celebrate with Stella and me. I was over the moon, beating Jason and his crew was nothing compared to this. We faced impossible odds; I've almost destroyed both Omega Kid and Thomas Lank's life, but in the end I've pulled through.

''Let's go home!''

* * *

The next few days were pretty quiet compared to the past two months. It was all over the news how Omega Kid with the help of two other superheroes that the girl Vanessa identified as the two that saved her took down Toxin's main base. Many were caught, however the main one Douglas escaped. Also adding to insult, Marcus managed to slip away too. I don't think the giant will be too happy when he finds out what his boss's true intent with the Toxin gang was.

I didn't go to the hospital, because I knew Jenna would be in a panic; Stella went to the hospital, and Megan was the one in a panic. Then get this...she now suspects that Stella is Omega Kid or one of his partners. She thought it was the perfect disguise to dress up as a superhero of the opposite sex. After that I pictured myself running around the streets of London wearing pink...that would be my reputation down the toilet. But again that's Megan's good judge of character, Stella was a true hero for us.

Rachael had already left for Spain; but she texted me saying how the weather in Spain is different from England (It stays hot), she was having a great time, and she wished me the best. There was nothing about our kiss; or what was going on between us, but then again I didn't say anything or get the chance to actually ask her out. But I can always try again when school restarts.

Sophie had finally come out of hospital in a wheel chair; Chloe was always by her side, making sure she got the royal treatment. I thought best not to get involved; I messed up with the football match. But Gabriel said I can have a second chance if I improve; hey, I quit being Omega Kid and came back ten seconds later. So as Thomas Lanks, I should be back playing the beautiful game in no time.

Megan was becoming a more socially active person; with Stella's shopping sprees she was outside a lot, and made some new friends. But she still preferred hanging around with Stella and me, but she hung around with Stella more. You know, if I didn't know any better, her and Stella are...no way, not a chance.

So it was just Alex, Steph and me to help out Jenna around Comic City; it was just like old times, just us three hanging around reading comics, arguing about who would win in superhero fights.

''Thor doesn't stand a chance against Superman!'' Stephen said as we sat in our usual seats. Them to side by side, with me on the other side.

''Thor is a God! Superman is just some...orphaned alien super baby, Thomas?'' Alex asked me.

I drank my Pepsi, and at the same time pointed to Steph. ''Superman wins''.

''How could you? You're Team Marvel!'' Alex shouted.

''Not anymore. DC has Bruce Timm doing the animated films, with Christopher Nolan handling live-action. While Marvel dumped Tobey Maguire and Edward Norton. Anyway, Superman is too overpowered. Something that would be good for us!'' I joked.

''Aren't you ever going to side with me for anything?'' I shake my head sarcastically, and he huffed. ''Great, six weeks of arguing with you guys.''

I took a deep breath, deep in my own little world. I can't believe that five and a half months ago; this was everyday life for me, guess time really does fly by. Just then, the sound of sirens filled the street as two police cars drive by. Two people walking down the street coming from that direction are talking.

''_Apparently, there's a stand off going on, some nut-job with a machete! Police can't get too close to him.''_

''_Jeez man, hope someone stops him.'' _The other guy says.

The three of us just look at each other. ''I don't think arguing is all we're going to be doing for six weeks.'' Steph said.

''I don't know, I still argue with you guys.'' I teased.

''So it's not really that different. Except for the one big hobby'' Alex says as he takes one more sip of his Pepsi, grabs his rucksack from under the table and leaves. Steph does the same, I sit down for a few seconds; in a way it wasn't that different. I was still dreaming to be the greatest hero ever; I've only beaten one gang, there were still plenty more challenges left. As well as the occasional for Thomas Lanks, but right now...you know who is needed.

I grabbed my rucksack and ran out the door; Jenna called out to me, but I ignored her, I was already sprinting to catch up with the others. I found them in a near-by alley; we opened our rucksacks and on came the costumes, knuckle-dusters and masks. Another police car passed by, showing us the way to go...

**The End of Volume 2...**

* * *

******And now for an exclusive trailer preview of Omega Kid Volume 3**

(Cuts of a woman walking down the street at night, alone. A man drags the woman from the street into the alley, covering her mouth with his hand. A noise from further down the alley stops the man; he turns to see a boy walk out of the shadows…in a blue and silver costume)

Omega Kid: Guess whose back!

(The man brings out a knife, but an arm grabs him…Ultra Kid's arm. He's about to punch the man, but then Super Kid stops him)

Super Kid: I want to beat him, you got the last one.

Ultra Kid: Shame you should have been faster.

Omega Kid: Guys, just beat already.

It's the start of a new journey…

(Cuts of Thomas walking around school, seeing familiar faces Megan, Stella, Chloe, Gabriel and Rachael. Thomas, Alex and Stephen sit in Comic City)

Alex: It's good to be back!

But with the return of our heroes…

(Cut to a news report that the group is watching; a police chief is reading a letter that was sent to the department)

Is the return of an ancient evil.

Letter: Dear Omega Kid and friends, I keep on hearing that you've have caught me but you won't fix me just yet...

(Cuts of a man in a cloak slashing his knife, cutting Omega Kid's arm; the same man kicking Ultra Kid out of the Hallblock school window)

Letter: I have laughed when you look so clever and talk about being on the right track. That joke about simple justice gave me real fits...

(Cuts of Megan and Stella running away, and bumping into the same man; Omega Kid and Hellrider surrounded by Gangsters; Alex and Stephen holding some kind of old knife)

Letter: Grand work fixing up the city, I'm almost impressed…I know you can't catch me. I love my work too much...

(Cuts of Omega Kid lifting up his mask in front of Rachael; the man in the cloak holding Crystal by the throat; Thomas getting a phone call from the man in the cloak)

Letter: You will soon hear of me, my knife's so nice and sharp I want to get to work right away if I get a chance. Good Luck. Yours truly…

(Omega Kid, Ultra Kid, Super Kid all without their masks, Hellrider and Rachael stand at a wall as the man in cloak steps out of the shadows to reveal himself…an inhuman face)

Letter: …Jack the Ripper

**Omega Kid Volume 3: The Jack the Ripper Arc**

********Coming Soon...


	18. Jack the Ripper Arc: I am My Biggest Fan

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**The Jack the Ripper Arc**

**Chapter 18: I'm My Biggest Fan**

_**BANG! BANG!**_ The guy kept firing his little handgun; I don't know how he wasn't running out of bullets, in fact there were a load of questions going on in my head right now. Who was I chasing? How did I get here? Why am I here? Where am I? All I knew was I was in what looked like a hotel corridor, I was hiding behind a door in my Omega Kid costume, and there was a guy in the hall firing at me.

The bullets stopped, so thinking it was safe I poked my head around the corner, just getting a glimpse of the guy running round the corner; so I gave chase after him. Running as fast as I could, I got to the corner and looked around to see the guy was already turning around another corner down the 400 metre corridor, how was he moving so fast...another question that had no answers, I'm starting to sound like something out of 'Heroes'.

I ran down the corridor, and something was odd about it. You know those pictures were it has different pictures if you look at it from different angles, the walls were like that. One minutes they were white doves flying in the blue sky, then they looked like the Mona Lisa, then they looked like the 'Heroes' eclipse, then the walls looked like they were on fire.

Turning this corner, the guy was again all the way at the other end and turning that corner. Now the walls on this corridor were red poker dots of a white wall. I ran again, and the weird thing was I wasn't getting tired, and I still wasn't sure why I was chasing the guy...well he had a gun so I'll just go with that. Then the weird metre went off the scale; I started to feel unbalanced and my legs were tripping over themselves, but it wasn't my fault. The room was turning around, so now I had to run on the wall. It was like being in that film 'Inception' which I saw just the other day.

By the time I rounded the corner, I was on the wall on the other side. And the guy was again at the other end, but before he went around the corner I got a good look at his face, or maybe not...because I swear it looked like a horse. WTF?

I sprinted after him, but it didn't look like I was getting any closer; in fact it looked like I was getting further. I ran faster, but still the corridor seemed to stretch further away. I ducked my head and ran Usain Bolt style seeing if that would make a difference...it did. I looked up and saw the wall was now zooming right towards me. I stopped running and put my hands out to stop myself from crashing.

Once my hands made contact with the wall, I couldn't get them off; the wall was made of glue? I looked to my left and saw the horse head with his handgun pointed right at me; I couldn't move, I was an easy target for him.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! **_

''AHHHHH!'' I screamed my lungs out as I sat up on my bed. The sweat pouring down my head like I just showered in it, my head felt so hot, and every breath was heavier than the last. Thankfully, since Jenna got re-hired by Comic City she works later than usual, so she would be kept up every night by my waking up from my nightmares.

I get Omega Kid nightmares about once or twice a week; some were worse than others. They varied from the really silly ones were I would walk into a fight without my costume or any clothes whatsoever. But other kept me up all night; the realistic ones were the worst because I believe that I had just been shot even after I've woken up. But the supernatural ones, like the one just now, shifted from funny to scary all the time. The worst one I've ever had is when I'm fighting Jason, Freddy, Michael and Charlie; and they all merge into some hybrid monster and tear me apart. I actually refused to be Omega Kid for three days because of that nightmare.

I had a quick cold shower; I felt so warm it was nauseating. Even after the shower I still felt like I was going to puck. Oh well, maybe it will get me off school tomorrow; but of course Jenna won't let me, she'll just say 'Thomas, you must be in for the first day of the new year, especially when it's your last'. Every time I think I'm in Year 11 now, it makes me feel like Granddad.

My phone started ringing; it was only 3:48 in the morning...so I know whose calling. I was right it was coming from Alex's phone, rubbing the last bit of sleep out of my eyes I answered. ''Yeah?''

''_Where you asleep?''_ Alex shouted so loud I had to move my phone away a bit.

''I have got school in the morning, you know what Jenna's like...''

''_Yeah that's great. Hurry up and get to Woolingshire Road; some kind of drug dealing going on.''_

''Are you lot already over there?''

''_Yeah, just waiting for you.''_

''Alright, I'll be there in ten'' I hung up, took one last yawn and got ready for my favourite hobby. Opening my wardrobe, I reached into the back and brought out a box (bet you can guess what's in it?). On came the suit, the gloves, the knuckle dusters and the mask; the silver streaks shone from the light of my lamp. I took a few breaths getting the costume ready for battle; over the summer, Stella had improved our costumes. We could move faster, we were more agile, and it was more resistant to rips and fireproof (you never know).

This summer had to be the greatest ever, since taking down Toxin, the crime and gang activity has declined by at least 17% (which is a lot for a whole city), and people have started to respect Omega Kid more. Ultra Kid and Super Kid had their own legion of fans as well; we were the toast of the town. Every night we patrolled the street and saved lives; of course the two got on my nerves here and there, but they were great help. Half the fights I wouldn't have been able to do on my own. But summer had finally come to an end; so we won't be patrolling as much anymore, all though it would be nice to finally get away from them for a little bit.

I finally reached Woolingshire Road; Alex texted me saying the deal was going down in the car park. I finally found them hiding behind a truck; they were suited up in their black and white, and white and black. I ducked down next to them.

Alex looked at me. ''You said you'd be here in ten...twelve minutes ago!''

''Guys, can we just get through this so I can get ready for school tomorrow?''

''That's the point, this is the last night of the summer, we have to make this really count'.

I just ignored him and looked forward; there were about six of them all passing the dugs around. Offers were made, arguments started; but something really struck me with them. ''They aren't even armed?''

Alex laughed quietly. ''Yeah I know, this is almost getting too easy. Since Toxin, there haven't been any big challenges.''

He was right about that, since most of Toxin were put away, all the gangs have thought screw that, we don't want to mess with superheroes. The only thing that worried me was Douglas and Marcus were still hiding somewhere, but there haven't been any crimes that relate to them. So they probably hit the road...hopefully. Something clicked in my mind, I turned to Alex. ''I thought you said we were all here, where's...''

''About to start the massacre!'' Alex points behind the druggies, and I could see her now. Who am I talking about? I'm talking about the fourth member of our team!

The druggies turn and freeze as out of the shadows behind them, a girl 15 years old, about five foot seven and wearing a purple costume with green streaks much like ours (We're not very imaginative so we use the same styles). From behind her the girl pulls out a green and purple bow staff and starts swinging it around like a pro. The druggies back away from her as she holds the staff steady so we could all see her name written on it...Viper!

The druggies turn and try to run but stop once they see three other superheroes; their names you probably know. ''Don't you know taking drugs is bad!'' Super Kid (Steph) said trying to sound all cool.

Ultra Kid (Alex) turns to him. ''That's the best you could come up with?''

''Guys, not now!'' I called to them.

We all turned to the druggies...to see they were on their knees begging. ''Please don't hurt us!'' ''We're sorry!'' ''Don't hurt us!'' Were just some of their audible pleas that I could understand with all their sobbing.

''This is sad.'' Was all I could say, this was the first time anything like this happened.

''This is pathetic.'' Ultra Kid complained. ''I wanted to end the summer on a high, not the bad guys being high. What kind of criminals...'' _**BAM!**_ ''AH CRAP!'' Ultra Kid screamed holding on to his arm. Out of nowhere, the druggies all pulled out baseball bats, and one of them had a metal chain that just hit Ultra Kid's arm. The chain guy charged at me and swung viciously at me; but I rolled away and climbed on the top of cars to dodge him.

Two ran for Viper; she swung her staff around and blocked both their bats; she swung and knocked one back. The other swung at her; she somersaulted back and kicked the guy in the jaw knocking him out. The other charged again swinging wildly with the bat, but Viper blocked every hit with so much ease it was embarrassing for men. Using the staff to lift herself up, she double kicked the guy to the ground, and he didn't get back up.

Two others surrounded Super Kid; one swung his bat, but Super ducked and the bat hit the other druggie. The other tried his leg; but the same result, Super dodged and it hit the other guy. They kept trying to hit the enemy, but just ended up whacking friend. Soon the two were swaying dizzily; and Super Kid just stood there. He flick his finger on both their heads and they collapsed to the ground, just like in the movies.

A druggie swung his bat at me, but I moved left and right; twisting my arm to elbow him in the face and he was out in one hit. The last guy, the one with the chains, came at me swinging away. I found it challenging to get close, but he wasn't the hardest opponent I've ever faced. Soon, there was a clearing and I broke through and Sparta kicked him backwards. He rolled, dropping his chain but then pulled out a tiny knife.

He jabbed, I grabbed his arm and tossed him aside taking the knife from his hand. He had nothing but his fists now; he punched but I jumped back and showed him how to really punch. _**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_ He was so dazed now he couldn't tell where I was. Ultra Kid walked over to me, holding his arm...

''You want to finish him, you haven't done anything tonight.'' I smirked.

''Hey come on, he caught me off guard. I can handle myself!''

''What a way to end the summer.''

''I said he caught me off guard; you were talking to me so...''

Viper called to us. ''Hey, he's still up you know!''

Ultra Kid and I turned to see the druggie was limping towards us. ''So, do you want to finish him?'' I asked; and Ultra answered by elbowing the guy to the ground.

''Why am I the only one who gets injured?'' He huffed.

Alex yanked his mask off; and Steph took his off and inspected his brother's arm. ''Does it hurt?''

''No...it feels all jolly and cherry...OF COURSE IT HURTS!'' He smacked Steph across the head, with his bad arm ''OW!'' ''OW!'' They both moaned.

Viper came over to me and took her mask off, revealing a friend a few months ago I thought would never get involved with super heroism; especially after all she's been through. ''Those two almost get on my nerves...almost'' Stella whispered.

''If they fought thugs like they fight themselves, I'd retire with no worries.''

''Yep... it's going to be weird to go out on patrols on school nights again.''

''I know, but this is weirder...it feels like a good weird.''

Stella then gave me a seductive smile. ''Maybe that's because you are to meet your special one''.

I'd been getting this all summer off her; Alex and Stephen annoyed me with everything except one thing...Rachael, but then I've got Stella to remind me of her. She's just got back from Spain, but tomorrow will be the first time I've seen her since before the summer...when we had our kiss. I knew I would have a torrid time if the others found out, so I didn't tell them. ''She's just a friend.''

''Trust me, they always turn out to be just a friend...but then they grow on you.''

It took me a moment to realise what she meant by that. ''Hold on...you're going out with someone?''

''Two week anniversary tomorrow.'' She squealed excitedly, and squealing is something she rarely ever does. And seeing her act excited was rare, out of the four of us she was the most mature.

''Have I met him?''

She sarcastically pondered on that question. ''Re-think that question tomorrow. Speaking of that, I better get ready, see ya!'' Stella took off. Okay that wasn't the answer I was expecting, but I guess it means that the person goes Hallblock.

Since the Toxin battle; Stella has been a new her, refusing to work for gangs and thugs she decided to help us as well as get a part-time job somewhere to help pay for her mother's treatment, which was going well apparently, good for her. It was a lot easier accepting her than Alex and Steph; she worked and trained hard. Within a few weeks she was battle ready; we fixed up a costume for her and she chose the name Viper. The four of us have been an unstoppable force. But still, other than us and Hellrider, there aren't any other superheroes...yet.

I walked over to the bumble brothers. ''Well I'm getting ready for school tomorrow!'' Finally, I can get some time away from these two.

''Hey wait, we might as well walk with you. We need to get ready as well'' Stephen said.

''But Holloway doesn't start till next week.''

''We don't go Holloway anymore!'' Alex said, and from the look on his face I could tell something was up. They moved house recently so I guess they might have moved schools as well. But the only school I can think of is...

''No...please no...''

''Hey, are there any hot girls at Hallblock?'' Alex asked.

''NOOOOOOOOOO...YOU CAN'T GO HALLBLOCK!'' I screamed.

''But we are.'' Steph said innocently.

''IS IT A LAW THAT YOU TWO HAVE TO FOLLOW ME?''

''We were going to go to Hallblock anyway; our parents were going to move last year, but the work prevented them. So, don't blame the spandex. And for the question, are there any hot girls?''

* * *

I can't believe this; I wait six weeks to finally get some peace from these guys...and they're now going to the same school as me, as if school wasn't bad enough already. I made it home easy enough, but sneaking to my bedroom was tricky as Jenna was in the kitchen. Taking a chance, I changed outside the house hoping the neighbours wouldn't look out of their windows. Back in my normal clothes, I snuck through the door and tip toed upstairs. I would only get an hour worth of sleep, but it was better than nothing. In seconds I was gone.

''Thomas...Thomas, you're gonna be late!'' Jenna shook me, trying to get me up. I groaned as she pinched on my arm forcing me to sit up. ''You went to bed early, and you still look tired.''

I yawned. ''Yeah, well I've got six weeks of not getting use to waking up early.''

''Well come on, breakfast is ready!'' Jenna left my room, leaving me to sway and drowsily walk out of bed and out of my room. After a few crashes, I finally got downstairs to the kitchen and took the first piece of toast I could see; until Jenna grabbed it. ''That's mine, yours is there.''

Feeling livelier after breakfast was about to walk out the door when Jenna called. ''Have fun with Alex and Steph.'' And then she started laughing.

''Not funny, those guys never leave me alone.''

''Okay then...well there's Rachael.''

''Why does everyone think we have something?''

''Do you want there to be something?''

''I...no...Yeah...no...Forget it.'' I hurried out of the door before she could make another comment.

Everyone was outside of school; talking, catching up with whatever they did over the summer, and giving the teachers hell...it almost feels good to be back, but of course this is school. And my last year, it's kind of scary when I think about it; I'm use to facing the world as Omega Kid, but as Thomas is where it really counts.

No one really came over to talk to me; most were still sore about me messing up the football match against Toronta last year. Speaking of football, the first familiar faces...Gabriel Adenoya and Chloe Derrick; both were on the football pitch playing with other students, I thought about going over to say hello, but they never liked to be interrupted in a football game.

''Hey!'' Finally someone called out to me on my right.

''Hey, Megan…wow, been a while!'' She hugged me and I hugged back.

''So how was your summer?'' She asked me excitedly.

I gave it some thought, as she waited for my detailed description of my action packed summer. ''It was actually kinda boring''.

''Oh.'' She said disappointed I didn't have more to say.

''So what about you?'' I asked, hoping she would perk up a bit…and did she perk up?

''IT WAS THE GREATEST EVER! I went to this great music festival in Birmingham, when to see some of the greatest movies ever, fly to the comic con, went to Devon, learnt how to play the piano, learnt how to surf…''

I had to stop her to let her catch her breath; her face was all red. ''Wait, wait, wait? You did all that during the summer?''

''No I did that in the first week and a half; after that I went to watch Liverpool vs. Arsenal, meet some of the players, got to meet the cast of that new Omega Kid series and had a sneak peek of it…''

''WHAT? You got to see the sneak preview of Omega Kid?'' I've been looking all over the internet to find some kind of clips, but I've come up squat. It's my show; I deserve some kind of special preview.

''Yeah, it looks really good. Stella's uncle works on the series; and I went with her to see the set with her, and meet the cast…I met Miley Cyrus!'' She squealed.

Miley Cyrus is in my show? As if I wasn't anxious to see it already. ''You and Stella have been on the set?''

She smiled more brightly now. ''Yeah…actually speaking of that, I haven't even said the best bit of my summer yet!''

''All that wasn't the best bit?'' I asked surprised.

''Not even by a country mile…'' She was about to tell me, then she couldn't bring the words out; her mouth was moving like a fish, and she coiled up like she normally would. Her face was redder than before.

''What happened?'' I asked, she got this far she might as well tell me. She was still smiling shyly, so at least it was a good thing.

''Stella and I…are going out!''

I was so close to doing a double take after hearing that, it just came out of the blue. Or maybe it didn't, they did hang around a lot, but I never suspected that… ''You and…you and…you and…''

''It's our two week anniversary today!'' She said cheerfully.

I'm now starting to feel like an idiot for not piecing it together, although I guess not…I don't know. One of my closest friends just came out to me and I'm standing around like an idiot. ''Wow...um...I'm lost for words...actually, I'm not, that's great!'' She jumped up and hugged me tighter, but then pulled away so not to draw a crowd. ''So...who asked who? I didn't even know that you were…'' I stopped thinking that I was being offensive, but she just kept smiling and answered me.

''I've just…always known. And about who asked...I actually...did. We were just talking one day...and then I asked...and...And she replied...by kissing me. My first kiss!'' She was starting to form tears in her eyes, and tried her best not to cry.

''Wow, I can't believe it. Yeah, you two are good for each other!''

''Yeah!'' She whispered and wiped her watery eyes; taking a few deep breaths she smiled at me. ''Um...Rachael was here a minute ago, I was just talking to her; have you talked to her?''

I chuckled lightly. ''No, but I have a feeling what you were thinking when you brought that up.''

''Well...you two get along great, and I can tell you really like each other.''

''Maybe...but...'' I didn't carry on, I was still feeling bad about the comments I made to her before the summer; if I did really like her I wouldn't have said those things.

''But what?'' She questioned.

''Nothing...'' Guess it's time for a subject change. ''Have there been any new students at Hallblock?''

Megan nods behind me. ''Now that you mention it, there are two right behind you.''

''Hey Thomas!'' Alex and Stephen patted me on the shoulders.

Why did I have to open my big mouth? ''Hey guys.'' I stressed out.

''Well aren't you going to introduce us.'' Alex said nodding towards Megan, a big grin on her face seeing the torture I was in.

''Yeah; Megan these are my friends, Alex and Stephen...''

''But you can call me Steph.'' Stephen cut in.

Wanting the flirting to stop I said to them. ''Megan was just telling me that she is now with someone.'' Instantly Alex and Stephen backed off slightly.

I smirked at the defeated Alex. ''Okay...well Thomas, have you seen Rachael yet?'' He shot back. What a way to spend the last year of school; something was telling me this was not going to be boring.

* * *

The only good thing about Alex and Stephen being here was that with most of the school hating me, I had somebody to talk to; even if they did annoy me to hell. And thank god they weren't in many of my classes, with Steph being in a younger year he and I would only have about two classes together. It's a year mix thing the school does, give the younger years more experience. Alex was in a few of my other classes.

Next up though was R.E; that meant I was going to be sitting next to Rachael for the first time in weeks. I walked into the class, and saw her in her usual seat next to mine...and I was blown away (more than usual). In her normal blue short sleeved shirt and jeans. Her skin was tanned and her hair was cut shorter, it really suited her. She was wearing glasses that really brought out her blue eyes, and gave her a cuter look…I'm a sucker for girls with glasses okay!

I gulped and made my way over to my seat; the lesson wasn't to begin for at least another five minutes, and so she was reading a Kane Chronicles book. ''Cool, Rick Riodran...still think Percy Jackson was his best.'' I said, and she looked up at me.

''Thomas, hey!'' She hugged me, and I did my best not to blush. ''How have you been?'' She asked.

''To be honest, summer wasn't the best.'' I said with my fingers crossed. ''But it looks like you really had a good time in Spain; is it true that when it's sunny there it stays sunny for the entire day, living in England I've never seen that before.''

She laughed lightly. ''Yeah it was great.'' And so began the awkward silence between us, we just stood up and looked around the room. My heart was racing and trying to find its way up my throat; I really wanted to tell her how much I missed her, I had the courage to kiss her, what's stopping me from telling her how I feel? I almost did last year; but every time I look at Rachael I still remember the look on her face from our argument before, it made me forget about our kiss. ''So another year of school I guess.'' Rachael broke the silence.

Throughout the lesson, as I helped her; she talked about her time in Spain, and I wondered what it would be like to have weather like that. And then she started talking about the amount of times she was on the beach; and the image of Rachael in a bikini ran through my head. Next up were Megan and Stella; they told her about themselves the day after they started, she agreed that they were good for each other. Then she asked me if it was true that Alex and Steph go here now, and from the look on my face she got the answer.

''Have you heard about the three new superheroes with Omega Kid?'' I asked her.

''Yeah, I think it's long overdue that he had partners. It was terrible he kept getting hurt; he needed help to take down Toxin.''

I couldn't help but laugh, if only she knew. ''Yeah I think so too.''

''I mean don't get me wrong; I think Omega Kid is still the best...''

''I know what you mean; he just got carried away, but I think he's learnt his lesson.''

''And apparently this school now has Omega Kid's biggest fan.''

''What?''

Rachael pointed to the other side of the class; and standing there were three kids. The two that I knew, brothers Biff and Smith, the most accident prone guys I know; they made Alex and Steph look like well matured and behaved sophisticates. In between them was a kid that looked much older than 16; greasy black hair, a fat nose, glasses and braces. He was wearing a blue and silver striped shirt, and on it was a badge..._Omega Kid's #1 Fan! _Rachael leaned next to me. ''Kevin Roberts; don't let the glasses fool you, he's no cute geek. He's really stuck up and gets on my nerves a lot...and I've only known him for 10 minutes.''

''And he thinks he's Omega Kid's biggest fan?'' I was trying my best not to laugh.

''So much so he's head of the Omega Kid fan club; and wants to start another one at Hallblock. Some people believe that he is Omega Kid...''

Ha, this is seriously too much. From the looks of it, this guy couldn't lift a pencil with marshmallows as the weights. But flashes ran through my head...of something very familiar involving another big fan, Lea. She loved Omega Kid so much she wanted to have a crack at being my partner, and ended up killing a man and tried to lop my head off. There's no way this will be a repeat of that...right? I can't take that chance. ''I think I'll go talk to him!'' Rachael gave me a seriously bamboozled look, but I had to make sure this guy had no serious psychotic problems.

There were a few students that were around Kevin listening on his 'stories'. ''You know there are rumours that Omega Kid once took down an army of Toxins with one eye closed; it was like something out of the Matrix, all of them dead, they have nothing on him.''

''Nothing on him!'' Biff and Smith repeated at the same time; and the other students were muttering amongst themselves, thinking about Omega Kid taking on that many. I love praise, but this was a bit over the top, I know I'm not that good.

''What about his partners?'' Someone asked.

Kevin sighed sarcastically. ''He only hired partners to give them a little credit; he does all the work...'' As much as I wanted to agree with that bit, it was kind of harsh ''...but the girl, Viper, is actually his girlfriend in real life; it's like a fetish thing with the costumes for them and then…''

''Whoa, too much information there Shakespeare'' I yelled; and Kevin stared at me darkly.

''Can I help you?'' He asked.

''Yeah, can you check the facts again because there is no proof that him and Viper are...a thing.'' I put it in the best way I could. If Stella was single I wouldn't have minded…actually no, even if she was still single I saw her more as a friend.

''Come on, that's how all the heroes do it. Bring the chick into the action with the tight ass costume and the silly one-liners.''

''But again I ask, how do you know this chick is with him?''

The whole class looked at Kevin; some were anticipating a fight because of the last time I got into a situation like this with Onder and Rachael. But Kevin didn't look like he was losing his crowd. ''Dude, I'm head of the Omega Kid fan club; I know his battles, his quotes, his fighting styles, his enemies. I'm his biggest fan!''

''I doubt that.'' I simply told him; the class started laughing and taunting making a big deal of it, but Kevin just sighed. ''So what, you think you're his number one fan?''

I don't know how to answer that; do I count as a fan? Shrugging my shoulders I give the only honest answer I can think of. ''Who knows?''

''Okay, a little trivia question...exactly how many bad guys has Omega Kid taken down since he started his career seven months ago?''

I thought for a moment, remembering my battles. When its life threatening it's not hard to forget them. ''79!''

''Way off dude, 482!''

''WHAT? Are we talking about Omega Kid or Spider-Man?''

''Oh don't worry, I have plenty more questions. One for each day; and right now...1-0 to me.''

''1-0 to Kevin!'' Biff and Smith called out; and Kevin went back to his seat and I went back to mine, I didn't feel bad at all being 1-0 down. If he really knew a lot about me and challenged me...it would be more like a rugby score in my favour.

The rest of the day went uneventful; except that Kevin was now using me as a marketing ploy for his fan club..._He challenged Kevin, and lost. All hail Kevin, #1 Omega Kid fan!_ I didn't feel jealous; if he knew Omega Kid properly then I would be jealous. And it didn't seem like he would do an Alpha Girl and try to be my partner, he hated partners; he thought that Omega Kid was cooler as a lone warrior.

* * *

School ended, and Alex and Steph were in none of my classes...but tomorrow Alex would be in three of them, with Steph in one. Rachael and I headed to Comic City, managing to sneak away from Alex and Steph, I needed at least one day away from them, plus I wanted to talk with Rachael alone. ''Thomas?'' She said as we walked down the street.

''Yeah?''

She smiled at me lightly, but I could tell it was a forced smile, something was up. ''You know I forgive you, for what you said before the summer.''

I didn't want to look her in the eye; I haven't forgiving myself for what I said to her. There's no way she can forgive me just like that. ''You shouldn't really...''

''I should. I got mad at you and accused you of being something you're not. You could have got in a lot of trouble...''

''So I get in trouble, I can handle that. But I can't handle what I said to you and how upset you were about it. Every time I see you now I always picture what happened, how hurt you were…''

''I've heard worse things said to me. And from people that don't care how I feel afterwards...but you, you tried to find me after.''

''I still...I still...'' I rubbed the temples on my head; I was so tired from the lack of sleep and my recent fights I couldn't think straight. I wanted to hate myself for hurting Rachael like that, and for some reason, her forgiving me so easily was hurting me even more. Two more hands rubbed my temple, and Rachael was standing so close that the tips of our noses were almost touching.

''So those comments are all you think when you see me...not our kiss?'' She smiled, and like always her body would feel like it was melting when she smiles.

''Um...It crossed my mind a couple of times. But...what does it mean? We kissed, so what do we do now?''

She looked to give this some thought; after a few seconds she smiled at me again, I only just realised she's not wearing her glasses as her clear blue eyes looked right into mine, the urge to kiss her was so great that I was leaning closer to her without really thinking. And she was doing the same. ''Well I guess we...

''AHHHH!'' A woman screamed as she ran out of an alley and into the street. Rachael and I immediately pulled apart and walked over to the alley were the woman ran; more people around the area started moving to the alley, some were curious while others were cautious. And the same could be said for me and Rachael; she wasn't too sure, but I had to see what happened. Some old man was the first to look in the alley, and straight away he stumbled back and took off running shouting 'Call 999!'

We finally reached the corner of the alley; and looked to see the most horrific thing I've ever seen...a woman had been hung on the stair way, stripped naked, and was sliced open. Rachael threw up along with half a dozen other people that crowded around; I leaned down and tried to help Rachael get some air, she was shaking so much. No one dared approach the corpse; it looked fresh, but how could someone do all of this in broad day light and people only notice now?

''Look!'' Someone called out pointing at the wall below the corpse. I turned from Rachael to see what was on the wall, but I didn't have a good view from here; so I walked further forward. Rachael held out her arm trying to stop me, but I needed to see what was on the wall. The smell grew stronger, and I nearly joined Rachael in vomiting duties. I finally had a good view of what was on the wall...blood writing. And it wasn't hard to read, it was only two words. But those two words sent an unnaturally intense chill down my spine...the first time I've felt that chill since Toxin...

'_I'M BACK'_

**To Be Continued...**


	19. Jack the Ripper Arc: Death Returns

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 19: Death Returns**

''I still think Toy Story 2 is better than the first!'' Alex said.

''No it's the truth; Toy Story 3 is the best. BAR NONE!'' Steph screamed. The three of us were walking to school, the two were behind me arguing as usual; and so I walked forward a little hoping I would stay out of this...

''Thomas?'' They both called waiting for my help.

''There's no denying...the first Toy Story is always going to be the best!''

They both looked at me, thinking about the films again. Recently we all saw the third Toy Story; and it was brilliant (it's Pixar, they can't make bad films). My earliest memory was Jenna and the three of us all watching the first Toy Story together. Every time I think of that, it just brings out a fuzzy feeling and reminds me of why the three of us were best friends.

''At least we can all agree Dragonball Evolution was the worst!'' Alex said.

''No, Last Airbender was the worst!'' Steph argued.

''Evolution!''

''Airbender!''

''Evolution!''

But then I'm always brought back to harsh here and now of their squabbles. About ten minutes later we arrived at the school; around the corner of the building was Stella relaxing, using anything I could to get me away from these two, I walked over without getting their attention. So while they went to class (which unfortunately I was in) I headed over to Stella.

She couldn't help but smile, she knew that I knew already. ''So...Megan! That's what the whole re-think the question meant.''

''Yeah, I really think we have something!''

''Well, I'm glad. You two deserve each other!'' I'm not lying. It's nice to see the two enjoying themselves; I've seen the way they look at each other now, always giggling and talking about girl stuff. However there was only thing that bugged me about it, not really to do with themselves, but it was that sometimes I would get flashes of Rachael and me in the same position. I really want to be with her...but I just can't...I'm not good enough for her.

''Thomas, you okay?'' Stella waved her hand in my face.

''Sorry, kind of spaced out. So what you up to now?''

''Actually I'm glad I found you, I need to tell you something.'' She looked around us, like she was checking no one else was around us. She took a deep breath. ''Being with Megan...we need to be truthful with one another. We don't keep secrets from each other...Thomas, I told her I'm Viper!''

''WHAT?'' I yelled. I can't believe this; she actually told someone her identity. I know it's her girlfriend and all, but you never tell anyone you're identity, it just puts them in more danger. How can she be so careless? ''Why did you tell her?''

''For the reasons I just said. Don't worry, I didn't tell her about you guys, only myself.''

''But still...what if someone else finds out...''

''She won't tell! She promised, and I trust her with my life!'' Her voice was growing louder, while mine was growing more high-pitched.

''So do I, but what if she gets caught up in something, or...or...''

''You don't think I thought of that when she asked!'' She screamed ''You think that I was stupid and forgot about the danger I could put her in...Well guess what, I was thinking. I was thinking about her, thinking about me, and thinking about us. Do you know what it feels like when you feel conflicted about doing what you have to do and being someone you really care about, being torn between the two?''

''Of course I do!'' I may not have told her, but she knows how much I care about Rachael.

''No you don't. You're doing what's best for the team and your superhero duty. But you also need to think about yourself; the others may not of picked up on it but I have, you're tearing yourself up thinking about her.''

''I can't be with her!''

''Because you're Omega Kid?'' She whispered angrily.

''Yes, but also because...I hurt her. How can I be good for her when hurt her and make her cry? I mean look at you and Megan, not once have I seen you argue, not once have you fought or curse or...''

''And you think it'll always remain like that?'' She cut in. ''We're going to get into arguments, everyone does. Arguments make or break; but if you truly care, and try to be better for each other, then you're stronger and better for each other. You're letting the pressure of last year get the best of you...don't, I've been Rachael's friend for years, and there is no one I know better for her than you.''

She calmed down as she spoke, but the focus was still as strong as ever on me. The bell rang and she made her way to her class; but I just stood for another couple of seconds, I've never dealt with these kinds of situations before. Megan has always suspected me being Omega Kid, and now that Stella has come out to her, it's only a matter of time before she puts two and two together, and figures out my identify as well as Alex and Steph's. She may not tell on Stella, but what about us?

* * *

All through class I couldn't stop thinking about the things that Stella said, even with Alex and Steph sitting next to me. Alex and Steph kept my secret because we've known each other are whole lives; but Megan and Stella have only known each other for just over half a year. It's not that I don't trust Megan; it's just if she gets into any danger...how bad will Stella take it? How much will she blame herself? The Rachael talk I've had before; I want to be with her...I really do care about her...

''Hey, Tom what's up with you?'' Alex asked nudging me in the shoulder. Twenty minutes of peace from them...new record!

''I talked to Stella this morning...about her and Megan.'' I might as well tell them.

''No way, that girl we talked to the other day. Stella's with...wow, now two hot girls…''

''She told Megan about being Viper'' I cut in.

''WHAT?'' ''WHAT?'' They both yelled. I quickly covered their mouths to stop them from saying anything else. Slightly too late though, the whole English class including the teacher, Miss Taylor were staring at me holding the brother's mouths shut. Some were laughing, some were ewwing, typical reactions as Miss Taylor waited for my reasoning.

''They're...going to...they feel sick. They need a hall pass quick!'' I pleaded, and unbelievable it worked, but she only handed out two hall passes. ''They're new, they won't know they way, I have to go with them!'' I begged. It took longer for a response, but she gave in and let the three of us go. Rounding the corner where there were no classes or offices, I let go of their mouths...my hands covered in saliva. ''Thanks for not alerting the whole class guys.'' I told them as I wiped my hands on the walls.

''She told her? Are you sure?'' Alex asked.

''Stella wouldn't lie about this.''

''I told you it was a bad idea letting her join, we should have stuck with the three of us.''

''That's a bit hypercritical of you, isn't it?''

''That's not the point!'' He tried to reason.

''Did she tell on us as well?'' Stephen asked.

''No.'' The two paced back and forth, sighing and shaking now. They were still new to this superhero gig; and the fact that someone might find out about them scared them half to death. At least I had practice with these two knowing about me; seeing them so scared and worried it's like watching me start my career over again. ''Look, I know Megan. She's trustworthy; she will keep out secret!'' I tried to calm them down, but I can't be sure if she won't tell. Megan's never been in life threatening situations, if she walked down the wrong alley and bumped into the wrong people...

''Well, well…'' A voice called out, a voice from someone I really didn't want to see right now. ''If it isn't the three musketeers.'' Kevin taunted, along with Biff and Smith by his side.

''If it isn't Ed, Edd n Eddy!'' I shot back.

''So who are your friends?'' He asked not concerned with my comeback. It was weird; now that I notice, Biff and Smith were both looking at Alex and Steph, Biff the bigger one on the right hand side looking at Alex who was on my right, and the other way for Smith with Steph...it was like looking into one of those trick mirrors.

''Alex, Steph, this is Kevin...Omega Kid's biggest fan.'' I have to stress out the last four words beyond belief.

''Biggest fan?'' ''Biggest fan?'' Alex and Steph went into a laughing frenzy.

''You got a problem?'' Biff blurted out, but it didn't stop the two from laughing their heads off.

''Now, now Biff, leave them,'' Kevin calmly backed Biff off; like he was going to scare them anyway. ''You know what time it is Thomas, trivia time!''

''Can we do this another time please!''

''No, no, you challenged me for my right as number one. I accepted you can't walk away now...unless you admit I know everything there is to know about Omega Kid.''

''Everything there is!'' ''Everything there is!'' Biff and Smith repeated, which was really starting to creep me out.

Alex walked next to me, trying to keep his laughter toned down as he spoke. ''Go on, I've got to hear this!''

I might as well, Alex and Steph were getting a good laugh; and I knew what the outcome would be whatever the question was. ''Okay, fire away!''

He started pacing back and forth, talking to himself about what question to ask. ''Hmm, what should I ask? Vehicle...no too obvious. Secret origin...no, he won't understand. Relationship with Viper...''

''You and Viper?'' Alex half whispered, half laughed in my ear so the other couldn't hear. ''Oh my God, this guy is too much!'' It was actually quite funny now that I thought about it, at first it just felt pathetic; but now we have a way to get some laughs.

''I got it!'' He stopped and turned to me. ''Yesterday I asked about the number of bad guys he's taken down, you were way off. So maybe this one you'll do better...how many bad guys...has Omega Kid...killed?''

''Killed?'' ''Killed?'' Alex and Steph were now on the ground screaming in laughter, they were actually crying. ''Hey Thomas, we have to hang around with this guy more often.''

I on the other hand wasn't laughing; in fact, I completely froze up at that question. ''What?''

''You heard me!''

''Omega Kid doesn't kill!'' I answered. The pit of my stomach felt woozy, and I started to feel light headed trying to imagine myself killing someone. I've seen dead bodies before, but I've never been the cause of one.

''Wow, I can't believe you did worse on that question! The answer my friend...175!''

''But this morning you said 134?'' Smith muttered. And in doing so got a slap on the head from Biff. ''Never question Kevin the genius!''

''Thank you Biff. Well, better luck next time!'' Kevin smiled at me one last time, before turning and leaving along with Biff and Smith. I was still trying to get my head around the whole killing thing; I don't kill, never have...and never will. Alex was still chuckling lightly, and leaned on my shoulder trying to stay on his feet. Steph still had the bewildered expression since he saw the slap Smith got.

''It's like we just met our clones.'' He said to us. In a way, I agree with him; they were like us in quite a few ways.

Alex had stopped laughing and stared at his younger brother. ''Clones? Just shut up, please.'' He then slapped Steph across the head; and after looked back and forth between his hand and Steph, realising that we weren't so different. ''Okay, that is creepy!''

* * *

After that, I don't know why, but I couldn't stop thinking about that question. Why am I so concerned with what Kevin said? It's not even true; but what if people believe him? And worse off, what if people agreed with him, that I should kill the dangerous criminals? I just can't do that. The guys told me not to worry about it; they know I'm not a killer, but now I'm afraid what'll happen if I do kill. What would everyone think of Omega Kid? What would Alex, Steph and Stella think of me?

Next up was P.E; so I managed to get some distance between the two, only thing that contrasted with it was I'm now the most hated person in the school when it comes to P.E...Especially football. Once everyone was on the pitch they took their chance and moved as far from me as possible, thinking I would do a Ronaldo punch on them or something. Soon, it was time to pick the teams. Three captains; Gabriel, Bradley Carlson and Chloe. It was obvious I was going to be picked last, actually I wouldn't be surprised if I was completely ignored.

''Mahadi!'' Gabriel called first.

''Abdul!'' Bradley next.

''Thomas!'' Chloe after...WHAT? ME? I think everyone was just as surprised as I was; even Gabriel and Bradley, but Chloe looked like she wasn't going to change her mind. I made my way over, and put on the blue coloured shirts for Chloe's team.

''That was unexpected.'' I said behind her.

''I need all the good underdogs I can get!''

''Good wouldn't be the right word.''

''Then show us what the right word is!'' Was the last thing Chloe says before she starts picking our other teammates.

Soon, it was six players on each team; Chloe's know for picking people who aren't on the team. It's a good way for Gabriel and her to see who's rising through the ranks to join the school team. Soon, Chloe and I were joined by Martin McKenzie, Sifan Franks, Jared Shields and Alan Roberts. None of them were up to first team standards, and I probably wasn't either. Gabriel and Bradley's team were consisted of the best players and players from the school team; so we really were the underdogs...but that's just how I like it. Each team picked their own name; Gabriel's choose Arsenal, Bradley's choose Real Madrid, us...Fulham (They are a good team!)

First up was Real Madrid against...Arsenal. So we sat down on the side of the football pitch; and the game started. While Chloe stood on the sides watching both teams intensely like a true captain, the rest of the team didn't look as determined, sitting down talking to each other. I couldn't help but laugh at the difference between them and Chloe; she took the sport so seriously, yet had so much fun and loved every second of it. I walked up next to her. ''Talk about a motivated team.''

''There is a difference between being motivated to watch, and motivated to play.''

''Not with you.'' I half joked and half told the truth. Chloe smiled, something was telling me she always intended to pick me; the least I could do was repay her...and this time, I'll get it right. As her and I watched the other teams go at each other; she gave me the tactics and let me in on a few of the other teams weaknesses. If you haven't figured out yet...I'm using reverse-psychology; last time I played, I was over-confident and played terrible, so this time I'm going in with no confidence...and hope it works.

The game finished with Real Madrid winning 3-1; so it was us up next, we all got into our positions. Alan in goal, Sifan and me in defence, Jared and Martin in midfield, and Chloe as the lone striker; it was kind of weird not having Matthew playing next to me, and Sifan didn't look the most intimidating. In fact, he looked quite nervous, as if he knew we were going to get massacred; guess now it's time for me to take the co-captain role. ''Hey, you alright?''

''We're screwed.'' He laughed, but in an almost uncertain way.

''We haven't even started yet. Look, want a few tips?'' He nodded, and while the captains were still sorting out the teams and who starts, I gave Sifan a few tips such as whose good on what foot. What to do on a one on one situation, and always look at the ball, never the feet. The game hasn't started yet, so while no one was looking, I gave Sifan a few signals to watch out for in case of trouble. And just as he felt confident about our chances; our teacher calls us for something.

''Hold on, I need someone to go to the office and pick up the spare footballs.''

Everyone moaned and complained, saying the teachers always do this, and then blame us for wasting time. No one was helping by volunteering; so I raised my hand. ''I'll go''. So looks like my long awaited return will be postponed for a couple more minutes; there was already three footballs out there, why send me down for more? Teachers really do love to mess with students just as much as we do them.

Finally reaching the office, guess who I see in there...

''Hey, Thomas!'' Megan called.

''Hi Megan, what's up?''

''Our Class need more Of Mice and Men books. But there's already a man talking to Mrs Argus,'' She nods over to the office desk; Mrs Argus was talking to some man in a black trench coat and cloak, black gloves and steel tipped boots, and a large black bowler hat that covered the top half of his head...he looked pretty intimidating I'll give him that. Megan's eyes darted at my blue football shirt. ''So it looks like your back on the football team!''

''Oh, I'm not. Just a little kick about; came here to pick up some space footballs.''

''Oh, sorry. I thought that...'' She stuttered, trying not to make me feel bad about me not getting back on the team.

''Don't worry, I'm not giving up.''

And so began the awkward silence between us; with her everything was all-fine and dandy, she was just waiting for the other guy to finish talking. Me? Every time I see her now, I keep thinking that she's going to blurt out Stella is Viper, or pick up on me being Omega Kid. She's one of my closest friends; I can trust her, why am I finding it so hard? Maybe I just need proof she's loyal.

''Hey, Megan...um...'' I had her attention, but I didn't exactly know how to put it. ''How are things between you and Stella?''

A huge smile appeared on her face. ''It's amazing; the other day we went out near the London Eye, and with her uncle who's visiting for the London Premiere of the Omega Kid series. And we also had this cruise going up and down the River Thames...'' She went all shy again, but didn't coil up as usual and continued. ''We talked and then danced almost the whole night...it was amazing''.

It was great to see Megan this happy, and her confidence has never been greater. Even Stella the last couple of times I've seen her (Before our fight this morning), she's been really happy as well; they were perfect for each other. But still, was Megan perfect at keeping secrets? ''You said that you talked, what did you talk about?'' I asked.

''Just stuff; what we'll do at college, other things we like...why do you ask?''

''I just, want to make sure that you're happy.'' In a way, I was asking a proper question.

''I haven't been this happy in a long time. And I want to thank you for that; you've really helped me find my confidence, if you weren't there for me, I might not have asked Stella.''

''Yeah well, she probably would have asked you anyway.''

''Yeah...but I'm glad I asked.'' And so began another awkward silence; Megan was loyal, I'm sure she'll keep Stella's secret. What if I told her? Should I? Maybe give it some time, she might not want too many shock so quick in succession.

''Jezz, what is taking this guy so long?'' I need to get back out playing football now.

''I think he said he was Michelle Nelson's dad,'' Megan said to me, that's when I knew something was up.

''Mr Nelson doesn't look a thing like that!'' I know because Michelle and I use to go to the same primary school, and I remember her dad who was a bodybuilder being so huge I wet myself in fear. This guy was more lean like myself. I walked cautiously up to him, and Megan stayed behind knowing something was up as well. I stood next to him, but he didn't seem to pay me any attention. ''So, you're Michelle's dad right?'' I asked sarcastically, he took a second as if he was still hearing my voice, and then a twisted smile formed on his face. But the hat was making it hard to tell whether he was looking at me.

''So you go to this school!'' Creep factor increased tenfold.

''Why, do you know me?''

''That'll be all.'' He said to Mrs Argus before finally turning to me. The top half of his face was still covered by his hat, but I could just make out under his nose it looked peeled off, or burnt off. Creep factor...to infinity and beyond! _**SLASH!**_ Out of nowhere he pulls out a dagger and swings at me, if I wasn't Omega Kid, I'd be Thomas top half or bottom. I jumped back, but as I did he kicked me back sending me flying into Megan. Mrs Argus tries to reach for the phone, but the man slashes his dagger and slits her throat, killing her instantly.

The man turns back to Megan and me, and leaps forward to attack. I push Megan away, getting to my feet and get myself ready for the assault. He swings for my face; I lean back and kick, but he grabs my foot and charges me into the wall. _**SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!**_ He keeps swinging at me while I'm pinned to the wall; but I just evade them, and roll to the side back to a shell-shocked Megan.

''Megan listen to me, find Alex and Steph. Warn everyone! GO!'' She doesn't need telling twice and sprints out of the office. I reach behind for my rucksack and costume...AH CRAP! It's still in the changing room; guess this one will have to be a no costume save.

He charges at me again, but so do I. I pull my fist back to punch, I let it fly; but he grabs my arm and gives me a real punch to the face. I try to kick him, just to give myself some space; but he knees me on my knee, knocking me down, and kicks me in the face knocking me back. Before I can pick myself up; he presses his foot on my head and keeps pressing.

Just as it felt like I was going to pass out or worse, the fire alarm goes off. He must have panicked or something, because instantly he gets off me and runs off into the school. Damn it, my head fells like a bag of bricks; it took me a moment to get my head on straight (hopefully not literally), but I was up and ready for round two...but first I needed my costume.

As if time wasn't against me already, now I had a stampede of excited teens to deal with; pushing my way past them as all of them started yelling _'The school's burning down, YES!'_ If I didn't know the real situation...I would have joined them. In front of me was Stella helping to get everyone out.

''Have you seen Alex and Steph?'' I called.

''We heard the alarm and so went to get our costumes; but then I ran into Megan, is there a killer here?''

''Yeah, tough one as well.''

''So I decided to help everyone get out, they're probably fighting the guy right now.''

''Okay, I need to get my costume; just try to get everyone out of here!''

Stella and I went our separate ways; soon it all the students were out, but now every time I turn a corner I keep thinking the killer is going to jump out and attack. Thankfully I got to the changing room without a hitch; finding my rucksack it was time to suit up. Once in costume, I made my way out of the changing rooms and looked for the others...it didn't take long.

_**CRASH! CRASH!**_ Right next to me; Ultra and Super Kid come crashing throw a window, already their costumes were covered in cuts and stained blood red.

''You okay?'' I asked as I helped them up.

''Why do you keep asking that? Does it look like we're okay?'' Ultra snapped back at me.

''This guy's hard!'' Super said to me, after the way I got taken out...I'll take their word for it.

The killer leaps through the windows that the guys crashed through. Daggers in both his hands, and somehow the hat was still on his head; this was no rookie killer like we've faced throughout the summer. ''Well, you wondered where all the good bad guys went'' I half joked to Ultra Kid.

''He isn't good...he's unbeatable.'' He replied.

''Well, let's see how he manages three on one!''

We charged at him as a group; but he didn't seem afraid as he puts his daggers away and charges at us, but he then shifted his body until he was now facing Super Kid. He lunged at him and kicked him back into the wall; but using the momentum, he leaps at Ultra and round house kicks him in the face, leaving just the two of us standing. I grab him by both his shoulders, but he does the same thing and starts forcing my shoulders back; I was stuck, using all the strength I had I tried to knee him in the face, but he just rolls backwards and then kicks me into Ultra Kid.

Ultra and I get back up, and see Super Kid being knocked around by the killer; he slams his head into the wall and throws him aside. We charge at him while his back is turned; the killer turns around and grabs us both by our throats. He keeps running with us until we reach the stairs, and he jumps all the way down and slams us into the cold, hard floor.

He slowly lets go of us, and gets to his feet. Ultra Kid and me were chocking and rolling on the ground, the wind had been knocked out of us completely, and we haven't even touched this guy yet. I heard him pull out his daggers again; I looked up to see him about to strike...

_**CLANG!**_ The dagger connects with a long purple and green bow-staff...Viper was here! She pushed at the guy, making him move back a few steps; from atop of the stairs, Super Kid jumps down aiming for the guys back. But he moves further back, and kicks Super Kid right towards us. Despite being beaten; the addition of Viper helped the odds a bit...or so I thought.

Viper and I charged; fists and kicks flying all over the place...all of them from us...but none of them hitting our target. He was dodging us without breaking a sweat; he swings both his daggers at us, he cuts Stella across the chest, and slashes me across my arm. We were forced back; Ultra and Super Kid charged at him, trying to punch; but he throws away his daggers and grabs both of their fists and chucks them away.

He goes for Viper now; punching her across the face, and kicks her in the side. I jump up behind him and try to roundhouse kick him; but he just turns grabs my leg and throws me into the wall. Ultra Kid starts punching at him forcing him away from me; Viper comes up behind him, the killer ducks and kicks at Viper's feet. At the same time, he grabs Ultra Kid and hurls him out of the window.

''ALEX!'' Super yells; he charges at the killer and goes ballistic with the punches, but this was the perfect chance to sneak around and pray that Ultra Kid was hanging on. I got to the window, and literally, he was hanging on.

''Little help.'' He said, as he clung on for dear life. I pulled him up with slight difficulty; I had almost no strength left. I finally managed to pull him in; and Super Kid is sent slamming into the wall next to us. Viper swung her staff at the killer; but he just blocked with his daggers and then kicked her back to us. We didn't know what to do; if we attacked this guy would just knock us back down, it's as if he was inhuman.

The killer gives us a sly smirk and walks around a corner; Viper takes a risk and looks around. ''He's gone!''

In a way; I'm actually glad.

* * *

It was only about an hour later before we found out he got what he wanted; the police found Michelle's body in the girl's bathroom...torn to shreds, just like the body of that woman the other day. Something about that guy gave me chills just like that day; it was the same man, if you can call him that. Michelle and the woman though had nothing in common; they were just random attacks...calculated well-executed attacks.

The four of us were out of costume; because of this we got a few questions from everybody, I simply told the truth saying the guy attacked me in the office, I even had Megan as my witness. Saying that, I still had something I needed to say to Stella. ''Stella can I talk to you for a second?'' I called to her.

''Yeah, you alright?''

''Yeah...um...listen, I'm sorry about earlier. You and Megan are together, and you shouldn't keep secrets from each other. It's your own life, Viper is apart of the team, but she's you. You can make your own choices...''

''Thanks, and I'm sorry that I snapped back at you.''

''Hold on, I planned a whole speech here...''

''I'm sure you have,'' She smiled playfully at me. ''But I understand. Just remember, you've got to think about yourself as much as others.''

''I know...I know'' I felt a bit at ease with the whole Megan thing now; I can trust her. But now, the conversation had made me think about if Rachael and I got together. What if she was in danger because of me, and then something happened to her? I don't think I could ever forgive myself. And now, the appearance of this killer didn't help. No one has ever beaten all four of us before, let alone with that much ease. So much for Toxin being our last big test...this was now the major league.

**To Be Continued…**


	20. Jack the Ripper Arc: Prom Night

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 20: Prom Night **

It's been about a week since the attack on Hallblock; the students were let off, and all of them paid respect to Mrs Argus and Michelle Nelson. For seven nights; Ultra Kid, Super Kid, Viper and I searched the city, looking for any leads, any clues...but came out cold. It's as if this guy just comes and goes like a shadow, no trace of its new location. Both his killings had no links, except for the way he carried them out. Michelle and the woman have never met; there aren't any big common factors they share, but he couldn't have just looked on Facebook and decided to go for them, he attacked the school to get to her, so there must be something he's after.

Coming up empty-handed; Alex, Steph and I accepted a postponement on our rematch with the killer, waiting for him to make his move again. Leaving us arguing at Comic City...a lot more than we usual do. ''We can't just sit back and wait!'' Alex protested to me.

''We've searched all week; the only thing we can do now is wait for him to come out of hiding.''

''Bullshit, there are other things we can do...like...like...'' I waited for his brilliant plan to be unfolded. ''Okay, I'm squat.''

He just had to accept there was nothing we could do but wait; I did it all the time when I was on my own, waiting for gangs or killers to make a move. It worked almost all the time; except for a certain Toxin gang were I've been shot...but after seeing this killer in action, I'd rather go up against Marcus and Douglas again.

''How are we going to beat this guy exactly?'' Steph asked, like he just read my mind.

''We think that he beat all four of us at once, but he didn't. He fought us one at a time, and weakened us all before we got together. If we all fight him at top condition, we can beat him.''

''Easier said than done!'' Alex muttered.

At least they were listening to me; more than I did when I was under this kind of pressure, it was all over the news about the killer's attack on Hallblock, and how he defeated the four of us with ease. And Kevin didn't do any favours for them...he said how he was an eye witness and he saw that Omega Kid was doing just fine, until his 'sidekicks' distracted him. It's lucky the others didn't kill him afterwards, but he was being interviewed on National TV.

And if that wasn't bad enough...I had to deal with Jenna's worries non-stop for the past week; I'm just glad she hasn't decided to watch me as I sleep, otherwise that's bye-bye to night patrols. She knew it wasn't my fault; when Megan told her side of the story, she knew it was just me being wrong place, wrong time (And for once, that's the truth).

Even right now; while Jenna sorted out the comics, she keeps checking to see if I'm still alive. Next to her was Rachael, helping her out. She was pretty shaken by the whole ordeal as well; the only thing was she didn't know I was attacked in the office, I haven't talked to her since...our other near kiss, might as well break the silence between us.

I got up from my seat; leaving Alex and Steph arguing whether or not there is going to be a Saw 8. Rachael noticed me coming over to her; and gave me her usual warm smile. ''Hey Thomas; you know we've been shipped some Red-Mist comics.''

''Really? Wow, I might have to give those a read.''

''Yeah, also there're a few others I've never heard of like The...where did you get the black eye?'' She asked as she pointed to my eye. I didn't escape the fight uninjured of course, I was hoping Jenna's make-up would cover it...I know, make-up, but that's the price you have to pay being a superhero.

''Yeah...um...the guy that attacked our school...knocked me across the face...'' I started but couldn't finish, because Rachael was starting to panic.

''What, and you didn't tell me?''

''Cause I knew how worried you'd be!''

''But...after what happened to Michelle...that could have been you...'' Her voice was starting to break; it was like having two Jenna's at the moment.

''Hey, hey...look I'm fine. Just a black eye'' I re-assured her, and she calmed down a bit. It was actually a nice feeling to know she cared so much about me; but that would make it harder for us to be together, every time I go on patrol she'll be worried I might not make it back...I don't think I could do that to her. However, Megan knows Stella goes on night patrols; and seems to not have many sleepless nights...maybe we could...

''ALEX...STEPHEN!'' A familiar female voice bellowed throughout the store, followed by whimpering and cries of pain. Crystal was dragging Alex and Stephen by their ears to the back of the store; from the looks of her, she was crying? And from the bros you might guess...piss their pants scared.

''Who is that?'' Rachael asked.

''Crystal Johnson...Alex and Steph's cousin. Her parents own a dream therapist company in New York, and once every four years she comes over here to stay with Alex and Steph for a year; so nothing but horrible times for the two.''

''Looks like she's had a horrible time.''

''Yeah, she's not normally a crier'' It's true; despite being an absolute sulker and whiner for trying to get what she wants or things her own way, she never cries. She can be a pretty tough cookie...from personal experience. But before the nightmarish memories can flood back; Crystal bursts into even more tears and takes off running out of Comic City, leaving two very shaken cousins.

Rachael and I walked over to them. ''What's up with her?'' I asked.

''Remember her boyfriend, Ryan Fisher?'' Alex replied.

''You mean Mr long, tan and handsome that she keeps talking about; that's the only nice thing she's ever talked about around us.'' Whenever she was in a good mood (rare occasions); she would always talk about her boyfriend, it was always Ryan this and Ryan that...

''Well, he just dumped her!'' Wow, harsh...even for Crystal.

''What happened between them?'' Rachael asked.

''If you knew our cousin like we do, you would know.'' Alex simply stated.

''And what's worse is tonight is her school's prom; and now she can't go.'' Steph said.

''Okay...now this may sound harsh of me to say; but you hate her, so why would her missing her prom effect you?'' I had to ask.

They both gulped and shuddered before Alex spoke. ''She loves being the popular, perfect one; and if she misses her prom, she will never do anything again. She'll lose life ambitions; she'll refuse to go back to America, she'll refuse to attend college, move out to find a boyfriend or partner. And if her life is a living hell...she'll do the same to us.''

''All that from missing her prom?'' I asked blankly.

''SHE'S THE POPULAR PERFECT TYPE!'' Alex screams. ''We have to find her another date for her prom.''

''Ha! Even if the prom was another ten years from now, you wouldn't be able to find someone to go with her.''

''We know; but we might as well try. Rachael, do you know anyone who has no reason for life anymore?''

''Err...no...All my friends want to live.'' She giggled; but the guys weren't going to be smiling anytime soon.

''Hey, Thomas, this is going to affect you as well!'' Alex pointed at me.

''How?''

He had no answer. They both looked around to see if there was anyone who may take Crystal; while at the same time, looking like they were about to pull their hair out. Rachael and I were trying our best not laugh; it was sad, but Crystal had it coming, it's amazing that she had a boyfriend for a year and a half...guy was probably deaf. After looking around the whole store; the two turned back to us...or rather at me. Something in their facial expressions made me feel guilty; and like I should do something about...

''NOOO, NO, NO, NO, NO...''

''PLEASE TOM, YOU HAVE TO TAKE HER!'' Alex begged.

''There is no way; I'm going to Crystal's prom as her date!'' I made myself clear to them; but they weren't backing down.

''You want me to get on my knees and beg again, you got it. In fact, I'll get on my stomach and beg!'' He was about to do it as well; but I'm not letting it work on me.

''That worked for the slumber party, but not for this.''

''You did it though!''

''Yeah, with a pizza box slammed on my head!''

''There wasn't any Pizza in it!'' Then how come I stank of Pizza for hours after that?

''No! No arguing; I'm not doing it, end of story!'' I turned away from them before they could continue, once they realise I wasn't doing it they made a quick run out of Comic City, probably to find someone who will go with Crystal. And sitting on a bench across the street was Crystal, bowling her eyes out; I do feel sorry for her, it must have been hard being dumped by someone she's been with for so long...but I just don't like her, I can't go with her.

''You know, no one should miss their prom.'' Rachael said as she stood next to me.

''Please don't tell me you're going to convince me to take her!''

''She was just stood up by her boyfriend...''

''And I might not surprised. I'm not saying this to be harsh or anything; but Rachael, if you knew her you'd understand, she's so unlikeable!''

''Maybe...but what about you? Are you the same as her?'' She asked and nodded her head towards Crystal outside, tears still streaming down her face. The longer I looked at her, the more I felt like I wanted to help her; but there has to be another way than being her date. But one of the reasons was because of how I felt for Rachael, but she was asking me to do this; and she was right, I'm not a person that leaves people like this when they needed help. Its one night...just one night...I can do this. I let out my heaviest and most frustrated sigh ever, and walk out the door and head over to Crystal.

Each step felt heavier than the last; but with each step, the guilty feeling I had in my stomach was going. Crystal's tears had dried; but she was still snivelling and kept her head down, it's weird seeing her like this, a few weeks ago it would have been a good weird, but not now. Right now, she needed a friend or shoulder to cry...okay I'm going too far, I'm just asking her to her prom. She noticed me coming; and as expected she had a look of disgust on her face.

''Oh great; what do you want?'' Nice introduction.

''I heard about you and Ryan...''

''Ryan? Ryan who? I don't know any cheating rats like Ryan!'' She screams sarcastically before storming off.

''Okay to the point then, I want to go to your prom with you.'' Those weren't the way I wanted the words to come out, but at least I said it.

She lightened up a bit, but not in friendly way. ''Is this a joke?''

As much as I wish it was. ''No, I'm asking to be your date to your prom.''

''No! Do you know what that'll do to my rep? Going with some boy that doesn't even go to my school, a comic nerd, my dimwit cousin's best friend...and...You're a whole year younger than me!''

''Well how will your rep be if you don't go to your prom?'' I can't believe I'm actually trying to argue with her to take her, but I've gone this far I might as well take her. It looked like she still had some controversy she wanted to share; but right now she was broken, she didn't have the mental strength to fight back (Hopefully she won't use the physical).

''Pick me up at ten!'' She blankly said before turning to walk off. Wow, I can't believe she said yes...why am I caring she said yes? I made my way back to Comic City; the moment I'm inside Rachael's glowing smile makes me feel better...but my kindness wasn't what she was smiling at...

''You're a saint!'' Steph said as he and Alex popped up behind me.

''No...He's Christ, he's Jesus reincarnated!'' Alex told Steph.

''You two owe me BIG time!'' I can't even begin to describe how much they owe me; and I don't give them the time, I'm not even ready to go to the prom. I walked over to Jenna...oh boy, how was I going to tell her this...

''Jenna, I need a suit ready by tonight cause I'm taking Crystal to her prom!'' Well I had to get it out of the way! She didn't really get what I said; shaking her head and looking at me as if I resembled Eric Roberts or something (she has a crush on him). So I explain again. ''Okay; Crystal's school prom is tonight. But she just got dumped by her boyfriend, so Alex and Steph _begged_ me to take her. And now I need a suit for tonight.''

I think she understood this time...because she was finding it hard not to smile. ''Is this a joke?''

''You really think I would joke about being Crystal's date?''

''Well...short notice...but let's she were we get, after work!'' She stuttered, still finding it hard to believe what I was doing...and believe me, I feel the same way.

* * *

I don't think I've ever seen someone stitch and sew this fast before; after Jenna's shift, she was home in ten minutes flat and getting my suit ready. She was more eager about this than I was...but then again, I'm the one going with Crystal. Every ten seconds I would think about calling it off, this isn't going to work; it's just impossible to get along with Crystal. But the effort and sweat that Jenna was putting into this changed my mind; if I can't do this for Crystal, I'm going to do this for Jenna. ''I should be finished soon'' She said. I checked the time...7:19! I'm going to have plenty of time...to sign my will, complain and wish I wasn't scared of flying and move to Hawaii.

''You're pretty good with the costume designs!'' I told her.

''Thanks.''

''No I mean it; remember Great Aunt June's dress that you made?''

''How could I forget...I had a needle go clean through my finger.'' She paused to show off her still bandaged finger; she thinks it's like some type of battle scars...if only she could see the battle scars I have.

''How come you don't go into costume designs or something?'' I asked.

''What you mean like an occupation? No, too much of this is boring.'' Couldn't argue with her there. Half the sewing lessons she gave me I feel asleep through some. And the only successful costume I've ever made is...well I'm sure you know! Then like a bolt of lightning...

''Why not design superhero costumes?'' I got out before I could stop myself. Jenna just laughed thinking I was joking, but I wasn't. ''No, I'm serious. In America people are making millions designing and selling superhero tights and capes!''

''That's because in America there are superheroes everywhere!''

''Yeah...but there are going to be superheroes here...soon...eventually...soon.''

* * *

9:02...and I was standing in front of the mirror, with Jenna's now finished suit. I always dreaded the thought of me in a Tux...but I look good. A nice brown tone; brown tie and brown track suits, it went well with me. ''Well hello Robert Downing Jr.'' Jenna laughed.

I took a deep pose, and in a deep voice ''I am Iron Man.'' Sorry couldn't resist. ''Wow, this is great Jenna I love it!''

All the frustration and worry that was with me has now flown south for the winter; I was pumped up and ready for this, even if it is Crystal I'm taking...nope, frustration and worries come back to me. But seeing the suit that Jenna's spent three hours making, I'm ready to get this night over with. ''You know I might want this for my prom...oh jeez, my prom...it's in less than a year...school's less than a year''.

''And you're 16 in less than a month...you're growing so fast.'' Jenna whispered. ''Just think, soon it'll be college and university''.

Normally whenever Jenna mentions this type of stuff I get pretty scared, I'm not a kid anymore...but that's why I shouldn't be scared. And whenever she mentions this stuff she gets watery eyes, she was so close to going to college...she would have been the first in our family to attend college and then university, but just a few silly marks made the college think she wasn't good enough. She never cried; always stopping herself, trying to show that she doesn't care when she really does.

I walk over to her and gently hug her; and she does back. She always wanted me to do my best, and I never really thank her properly...except for the odd (cheap-budget) present, but if I do get the grades I need and get to college and Uni...Jenna's going to be the first person I thank. ''Hey, I'm just asking but did you design your own dress for your prom?''

''My school never had a prom.''

''Really?'' I was a bit shocked she never had a prom.

''Nope! We did try to get one, but our teachers wouldn't let us. It's a shame; I would've loved to have one. Seeing my friends; saying goodbye, the music, the dancing...it would have been so much fun.''

''WHAT? Da...Da...Da...Dancing? I'm going to have to dance?'' I yelled.

''Of course.'' She said in a _duh _type of voice.

''But...but...I thought that dancing at prom was just a myth in movies. I can't dance! I don't even know how to dance!'' Please Lord...please have mercy on me!

* * *

About half an hour later; I arrived at Alex and Steph's house, knocking on the door waiting to see the guy's immature reactions. They both open the door. ''Wow, I never thought I'd say this but you look good in a Tux.'' I'd never thought I'd hear Alex say that.

They lead me in. ''Crystal should be down in a minute.'' Steph said...I don't really care how long she takes, the later the better.

_**FLASH!**_ The flash of a camera makes the three of us jump back and rub our eyes.

''My eyes!'' Alex screams.

''They burn!'' Steph yelled after.

''Oh look at you.'' Mrs Columbus squealed as she held her camera. ''I can see that Jenna still has a magic touch.'' She was about to take another photo before Alex stops her...

''Mum, I think Thomas will need to see to go to the prom.''

The sounds of footsteps then echoed above the stairs, and then walking down them was Crystal, and I hate to admit this...but she looked stunning. Her hair pulled back, bright red lips, and a long pink dress...shame her mood wasn't as good. ''Okay, I just want to get this night over and done with. Don't draw attention to yourself, don't draw attention to us, don't do anything to make any attention be draw within a mile radius of you...''

''Eh, Crystal the limo outside can't wait.'' I cut in before her list could waste any more time (wait, that would have been a good thing).

''A LIMO! Why didn't you say so?'' She burst through the three of us, admiring the limo; which kind of surprised me considering her parents go in limos all the time in America.

And of course, Alex and Steph were awe-struck as well. ''Whoa buddy, you paid for a limo!''

''I didn't...you guys did!'' I patted both of them on the back, making sure they remembered the still owe me, and the limo will be the start. Both of their faces dropped, probably re-thinking this whole owe me big time payment.

''Hey...don't worry Thomas, we said we'd owe you...and...We shall keep our word.'' It looked like those were the hardest words Alex ever had to say.

* * *

Now normally, a 15 year old in a limo on his way to prom would be jumping up and about, getting excited...but it's hard when you have Crystal as your date. We were already halfway to her school, and we hadn't talked to each other, we both just wanted this over and done with. But this was Crystal's prom; her one and only prom, she might as well have some fun. Jenna never got the prom she deserved...now I'm not saying Crystal deserves it, but she has one, and so I might as well make sure she has a good time. ''So what should we talk about?'' I asked her.

''Let's not talk at all!'' She spits...good start.

''Can we at least talk about something, I'm kind of bored.''

''What's there to talk about?'' She says bitterly.

''I don't know...how about what's it like in America?''

''Like the movies!''

This was going nowhere; surely she has to have something she wants to talk about. ''Okay then I'll start. I'm a comic book and movie fan, I play a bit of football, my sister works at Comic City, you know that store...''

''Can we not talk until we get to the prom!'' She interrupts. I'm not getting through to her; no wonder her boyfriend...no, that's a bit harsh of me to say. Oh well, hopefully when we get there she'll be more willing to talk...why do I want to talk to her now? It's like her slumber party all over again; the more she ignores me the more I want her attention. ''I prefer living here than back home.'' She whispered. She wasn't looking at me, just staring out of the window looking at the passing buildings and cars. At least she wasn't going to 100% ignore me.

At long last...the limo pulled up, we had arrived...and I was blown away. I suspected that Crystal went to those rich pose schools...but this was like a mansion! Everywhere, students with the best looking suits and ties, limos twice as big as ours pulling up, and the hottest girls ever (behind Rachael); all of a sudden, this might not be so bad. ''Just try to fit in.'' Crystal muttered as she walked in front.

''Yes your highness.'' I mocked.

She sharply turned at me. ''I'm warning you, don't do anything to mess this up!''

''Hey, if it weren't for me you wouldn't even be here!'' I shot back and she shut up. I'd be surprised if we made it through the night without killing each other. We made our way inside; their gym was bigger than the whole of Hallblock! Even their buffet table was bigger than our football pitch...

''Why don't you get a drink!'' Either she said that cause she wanted to get rid of me, or she just read my mind.

''Do you want one?'' I asked, but she was already making her way towards her friends. Oh well, more for me. At the table I didn't know where to start; roast chicken or turkey...no, lamb! Wine? This school allows alcohol...jackpot! I forget why I didn't want to come here.

''Hey, you're Crystal's date right?'' A boy and girl stand next to me. ''I'm David, and this is Rebecca.'' He offered me his hand and I shake it.

''Hey, the name's Thomas. Yeah, I'm with Crystal.''

''Wow, I feel for you pal.'' David laughed.

''It could have been worse.'' I half joked; I'm actually trying to be nice to her.

''Are you like her new boyfriend?'' Rebecca asked me.

''Oh no, she's cousins with my friends.''

''Oh...well that explains a lot.'' David said.

''What's that supposed to me?''

''I'm surprised Ryan stayed with her that long. They always argued, and Crystal is just such a bitch.'' They both agreed, but I was just confused. Why did Crystal talk about him so much if they argued?

''Well...I mean...she's not all bad.'' I tried to sound convincing, but even I was finding that hard to believe.

''Yeah she is...well, see you around, and best of luck to you.'' David said as he and Rebecca walked off to talk to their friends. I lost my appetite; I felt sorry for Crystal now more than ever, she lied about being happy with Ryan, plus even in a school of rich smocks she's still unloved. And there wasn't really anyone supporting her, for tonight I might as well be that supportive person.

''Hey Crystal, you wanted a drink right.'' I handed her a drink as she talked to her friends; she looked at me like I was a plague or something, but she accepted the drink. Around her were four other girls, but it was only up close that I realise...

''Hey, it's the Jim Carrey alien.'' One of them said...they were Crystal's friends at the slumber party I tried to break in.

''Yeah, hi.'' Now I wish I stayed by the table.

''That was funny...'' Another girl said, but none of them were rude but just having a good laugh. ''So you're Crystal's date?''

''Don't remind me.'' Crystal muttered so only I could hear.

''Yeah...this is a pretty big school.''

''It's nothing special, what school do you go to?''

''Eh...Hallblock.''

''Wow, do you know anyone called Kevin Roberts?''

How the hell do they know him? ''Yeah, why?''

''He is one hot nerd. And he knows everything about Omega Kid!'' The mention of Omega Kid made them all squeal with delight. Jeez, how that guy so well know...oh yeah fan club.

''I'm heading off.'' Crystal said before walking off. I started to jog after her before the girls stopped me.

''Wait we never got your name.''

''Thomas.''

''Hope to see you again...only next time we won't throw a water bucket on your head.'' They giggled; now I could stay with them and maybe this night will go quicker, but I'm Crystal's date and I just made a pact to help her through her break up tonight. I rushed over and moved in front of her.

''Hey what's up?'' I ask kindly.

''I'm not comfortable here tonight, I just want to go!'' She tries to barge past me, but I just stop her.

''But this is your prom, you can't miss it.''

''Well, like you said; if it weren't for you I would've missed it! Thank you!'' She almost shouts, but her voice breaks and her eyes were tearing up.

''Hold on. First off, that was rude of me to say. And I've been rude; I've just wanted this night to end...but this is your last chance to talk to some of your friends...''

''That's why they invented Facebook genius.''

''Okay, but this is your last chance of being a kid. School's finished; and you need to reward your hard work with this night...and I want to make sure you have a good night.''

''Why do you care?'' She was calming down a bit; her guard was still up, maybe she was just as surprised as I was at my persistence.

''Because your boyfriend just broke up with you. I haven't had a girlfriend before; but I know how you feel...lonely, and frustrated that you're not with the person you care about. Like I said I've never felt that, so I don't know how to help, but I can at least try. I just...want you to have a good night.'' And the scary thing was that I meant that, every word. I didn't want her to be lonely; it's not a good feeling, I've felt it loads of times. Even someone like Crystal deserves at least one friend to help them.

For a brief universe halting second, the unthinkable happened...Crystal smiled...at me. But its how I felt after that would have Stephen Hawking puzzling; I felt that warm, stomach dropping feeling I normally get when Rachael smiles at me. Maybe it's just because I've never seen Crystal smile like that before, or just something else.

The music then changed over to like a remix of Flo Rida's Low, and Linkin Park's Faint; it sounded pretty cool. I don't know what it was; maybe the good music, but I suddenly felt the urge to dance, and I don't even know how too. But there and then, my feet started moving to the rhyme and then so were Crystals. Everyone started showing off their moves as the two songs played brilliantly together; Crystal and I weren't the best but at least we were dancing. Crystal and me, dancing, what has this world come to? For the first time tonight; she looked like she was having a good time, and I had to admit it so was I.

For a first time dancer, I'm not doing too badly. But it couldn't have been too good because Crystal was laughing her head off. The song finished earlier than it should have; causing some complaints from the other students, but I wasn't one of them, I think I did all right. Crystal and I took a sec to catch our breaths; a large smile across her face, looks like this night might go easier than expected.

But then as she looked behind me, her face dropped and went back to the usual anger. ''What the hell?'' She yelled as she pulled me back behind the table; I looked over to watch she was looking at...some girl with a boy that was like an uglier, greaser, and taller version of Kevin.

''What is it?''

''My ex, what is he doing with Tabby? I knew he was cheating me with that bimbo!''

''WHAT? You're telling me that's Mr long, tan and handsome that you kept talking about non-stop? Even on a bad day I'm better looking then that!'' All this time I couldn't see what would make anyone date Crystal; but what would make any girl think it's legal to date that? It looked like his acne was bursting puss on its own.

Crystal rose from behind the table and marched towards the two; from experience I know it's best to stay as far from Crystal as possible when she's having a tantrum. But for the first time, it looks as if Ryan was winning this conversation and Crystal seemed to grow more timid the longer they spoke. The music had just started (perfect timing) and now, it was downright impossible to hear what was being said. Although from the looks of it; Ryan was really hurting her verbally, I've never seen anyone do that before. Just as it looks like Crystal was running out of words to say; Ryan kissing Tabby full on the lips with her watching. She couldn't take it anymore and ran off; I quickly dashed over to her.

''Hey Crystal wait up!'' I called. She stopped and turned to me; she was pissed beyond belief, but instead of fear, I was feeling sympathy.

''I just want to go home; I shouldn't have come here!'' She whispered to me. It was pointless continuing this; she just wasn't enjoying herself, and now they appearance of her ex with a new girl didn't help either.

''Okay, I just need to go to the bathroom and then we'll be off.''

''A little too much detail there Casanova.'' She joked...she joked? And called me who?

I forgot to even ask her where the bathroom was; I've been walking around for five minutes now and haven't even seen a sign telling me I'm going the right way. This place is like a giant race maze! I'm not complaining by the way; I wish my school was this big and served food like they did back there...just imagine how big their playground is! But despite all of these thoughts running through my head, the one that kept coming back over and over was that smile Crystal gave me. How can that one smile change how I feel about her completely? Or has my mind been changed by what's happened to her all night? It's not that I like her now; it's that I don't see any reason to hate her anymore. She wasn't bad, just badly treated and it's been rubbed off on her.

Finally, I made it to the bathroom; disappointed that it was just a normal size one for some odd reason. Splashing some water on my face helped me calm down a bit; I found from more experience that a superhero should never have too much on his mind, but right now Crystal was the only thing on my mind. I tried to give her a good night and it didn't go as good as I hoped, but at least I can say I tried right?

Then from the corner of my eye I could see someone else come in...Ryan Fisher. ''You done in here?'' He asked; I could already tell he was drunk. How come we can't get drunk at our school?

''Yeah, I'm just leaving.'' I was about to leave, until he droopily puts out a hand to stop me.

''You're the one with Crystal Johnson right?''

''Not like you care!''

''Oh I care; just want to know, is she better in bed with you?'' He stumbled past me into the bathroom, holding on to the taps for support while holding his cup with his other hand.

''What? Oh, this is the whole you're only with her for the sex gig?''

He laughs at me, and almost falls to the floor but regains his footing just. ''No...No, no. I mean...we didn't make out until...four...five...seven months into our...relationship. I knew her parent were rich and soooo...'' He nearly fainted but kept his balance by holding onto the mirrors; this is why Jenna never lets me drink at parties.

''So it wasn't for the sex, it was for money?''

''No...my parents are rich, but she is even richerer...''

Is that even a word? ''Well, now you've got Tabby so lay off Crystal.''

''Dude, I've had Tabby for months. And I was this close to getting them both same time. Just imagine them two together...''

''So you were cheating on Crystal? And then just now you were showing her!'' I really can't understand why I'm not knocking the daylights out of this guy right now.

''Why do you care?''

''Because I'm her friend!'' I shouted. I'm not dealing with this now. I need to take Crystal home; so I turn and head for the door, but this guy was still yelling. ''Your lose pal. She'll come back to me; they all do, every girl I've had, we can all have a nice dirty orgy. Why don't you join, you're never going to get a girl, so you might as well...''

_**SLASH!**_ A scraping noise forced me to turn around. From my guess; Ryan opened the door for one of the toilets, and some guy with a dagger jumped out and slashed him across the neck. Ryan went to the ground; holding his throat, chocking and spitting out blood. Looking up at the attacking, I instantly recognized him...the killer that attacked Hallblock, except this time he wasn't wearing a hat, so I should have a good look at his face...or what's left of it. For the top half of his head was completely burnt to a crisp; it looked like a skull.

I charged at him; punching away at him, but he blocked every hit before kneeing me in the stomach and roundhouse kicking me into the wall. I get back up and kick at him; but he grabs my leg and slams me back against the wall. I throw a last ditch punch, but again he grabs my hand and makes me punch myself, and before I know it I'm back against the wall again.

The killer walks over to Ryan; grabbing him by his hair and whispered in his ear. ''Where is Crystal Johnson?''

You're joking! What are the odds of this happening!

''I know you two are together; where is she?'' The killer asks again. Lifting Ryan's head up a bit more; his wound was now more exposed, causing him to bleed heavier. Ryan lifts his hand and points at me ''He's...with...Crystal!'' Even when this guy is dying he still acts like a dick!

The killer smiles at me before whispering in Ryan's ear. ''Thank you for your co-operation.''

_**SNAP!**_ He then twists Ryan's head all the way around thanks to the cut on his neck; his head nearly comes right off. Despite me hating his guts...this was beyond gruesome. The killer rose to his feet and slowly walked towards me; all that talk of taking on the Killer as a team was gone, I was on my own now. ''I couldn't have dreamed of a more fitting reunion.'' The killer smirks. Now I was freaked; he remembered me at Hallblock, and he talks to me like he's known me my whole life. Even without the half burnt face, I can't tell who this guy is.

''How the hell do you know me?''

He lifts his dagger at me; his smile growing. ''I created you!''

_**SLASH! SLASH!**_ He swings his dagger at me with such speed it's a miracle I'm dodging. I try to uppercut; but he stops my punch and elbows me in the chin. I stumble; he sticks his leg out and trips me up. He attacks with his dagger; using my arms, I lifted myself up and double kicked at him...he grabbed both my legs and then hurled me through the door and out into the corridor.

There was no one in the corridors; but then I remember, no costume. I reach into my pocket to find my phone; I need the others help...No I forgot my phone! I can't take this guy myself! Then I noticed on the wall, a fire alarm. I quickly dash over to it; holding out my hand to press the button. Only to get my hand crushed by the killer's foot.

''Not this time!'' He smirks. He slashes at me again, with his foot still pinning my hand to the wall. His lankier body means he'll reach me eventually; but he still has one foot on the ground. I lower myself and sweep at his leg; but using that leg he jumps up and kicks me across the face again knocking me across the floor. He holds out his dagger again; the kill would surely come I can't get a hit on this guy.

''AHHH!'' From behind the killer; a girl screams seeing the dagger and the blood starting to leak out of the boy's bathroom. She runs over to the fire alarm and presses; brave, but stupid. Before she can get away, the killer his preparing to make her his next victim. His back's turned; I'm never going to get a better chance, I silently run up behind him and swing at the back of his head...somehow, he turns, grabs my arm and throws me over his head before running towards the hall where the girl was running.

Even when his back is turned I can't get him; it's like this guy has some supernatural sixth sense like Spiderman. Getting my senses back I run back into the hall; there were people running about, screaming but no sign of the killer...or Crystal. I jump onto a table trying to get a better look; but still nothing but screaming students. Then something shown in my eye; not bright, but enough to divert my attention to the source...the killer calmly walking past the stampede, and in front of him was Crystal unaware she was heading straight for him.

I jumped down from the table and ran at full speed towards the killer; but with everyone running around, I found it hard to get close. There was too much panic and confusing amongst everyone, none of them noticed the killer dressed in black grab Crystal by her throat and steady his dagger...

I grabbed hold of his hand; and let fly a punch..._**BAM!**_ I got him! Right on his cheek, I finally got a hit...

_**BAM!**_ He knees me in the gut and throws me across the hall; well that victory didn't last long. He came after me; at least I got his attention away from Crystal, and now that I got a hit I felt confident enough to take him on myself. He swings his dagger; I grab his arm and punch at him, but he grabs my arm and then head butts me. As I fall back I pull him with me, hoping to toss him away; but instead he rolls over me and throws me.

I scramble over to a knocked down chair and kick it at him; he jumps up slightly and kicks the chair back at me. I just move out of the way, and the chair is demolished against the wall; but this helps me with a new strategy. I grab two of the broken legs and hold them like batons. He attacks with his dagger, and I fight back with the wooden sticks; we clashed and strike, but neither of us gets a good hit on each other.

After a few seconds, I was starting to tire; I was still feeling the bruises and cuts he gave me last week, never mind the ones he's giving me now. I was forced back against a table; he swung at me, I ducked and rolled over the table; and thankfully the huge size of it gave us some distance. Outside the sirens of police cars were heard; the killer looked around the hall probably trying to find Crystal, but she was long gone.

He turned back to me; that chilling smile still on his half burnt face. ''So you finally win a battle.''

''This battle isn't won until you're behind bars!''

''You believe you'll catch me? This war won't be over until one of us is dead!''

That really struck a nerve; like with Kevin's question the other week about me killing. What if the only way to stop this guy was too kill him? Would I be able to do it? Why don't I want to kill him, he's a murderer. He takes off running down a corridor, I give chase after him. He turns a corner, and the distance between us was no more than four seconds, but when I turn the corner he was gone. ''How does he keep doing that?''

* * *

No one was killed last night; but the killer made a clean getaway, no one even saw where he escaped. Crystal was taken home straight away; I wonder what her parents in America are going to do when they hear about what happened. I stood outside of Alex and Steph's house, seeing if they wanted to go Comic City. I knocked on the door, knowing my luck I bet I know who's going to answer the door...

Yep; Crystal opens it, her face was all pale and she was only in a white shirt and shorts. ''My cousins are out''.

''Oh, thanks. Listen, I'm sorry about what happened last night.''

She just shrugs her shoulders. ''What could you do? But one thing I didn't know you could do was karate, when did you learn that?''

''Months ago, actually.''

There was an awkward silence between us then, until she spoke up. ''Hey, I just want to say...thanks, for saving me. And also for trying to be nice to me.''

''Yeah...um...you're okay, right?'' She nodded softly; she looked knackered, and why wouldn't she be? I turned and let her go back inside. ''Oh...'' I said before she closed the door, I had to get this off my chest. ''I never said...you looked great last night.''

Her face didn't change, she didn't smile or look offended or anything; she just slowly closed the door. She went through a lot last night; it's understandable, it was bad enough without the killer than sending everything off the scale. Then I heard some kind of tapping on glass sound; I walked back and looked up the second floor, Crystal was at the window smiling and waving at me. I waved back at her; she turned and went back inside.

Right if you said yesterday that Crystal would thank, smile and wave at me all in ten seconds...I would have thrown you off a cliff. But there was just something about her; actually knowing her now she just seemed like a completely different person...a person I might actually like.

* * *

How did Jenna react when she heard about what happened last night? I'm sure you know; the worry, the panic, the 'oh my gosh Thomas are you okay?' The usual, I was use to it now. But what I wasn't use to was the enemy knowing me and not Omega Kid; I've never met the guy before and yet he recognise me straight away. And what was with that I created you talk? What does that mean? And now the whole me never killing code was starting to bite me in the ass; he will be more than eager to kill me, shouldn't I feel the same? Or will that just lower me to his standards?

Jenna walked in from the kitchen. ''How are you?''

''For the millionth time...fine.'' I said as I slumped on the sofa.

''Good; hey I'm just heading out for some stuff you want to come?''

''No...oh, but I wanted too show you something before you go.'' I looked around for the remote control and turned on the TV. Jenna walked in, curious what I was looking for. And soon I found it...a channel showing Lady Gaga's Poker Face.

''And?'' Jenna puzzled.

''You said this was your favourite song!''

''Favourite Lady Gaga and?''

''And you said you never had a prom.''

That's when she realised what I was up to. ''No...no, no!''

''Ah come one, I've just gotten use to the whole dancing thing.'' It was true; every time I hear music now, I just want to get up and dance to it. Jenna wanted to walk out, but I grabbed both her hands and started moving her side to side, giving her time to get use to the music. After a few seconds, she went along with it, moving her arms and legs to the beat. After just two dances I felt like a pro now; bring on Diversity and Flawless. Eventually the song finished; Jenna did her best to control her giggles. ''Was I that bad?'' I had to know.

''No, no that was great. Thanks Thomas!'' She hugs me tightly and I do back.

''But I've really got to go. Maybe later you can teach me some more dance moves.'' She says as she makes her way out of the door.

''Depends on that designing superhero costumes offer!'' I called back. She shakes her head and leaves. Give it time; she'll warm up to the idea. Hopefully if she does say yes, it might be easier on her when I break the news that I'm Omega Kid. But how long will that day be?

I was brought out of my thoughts when my phone started ringing; I checked the ID...Alex. Oh great, just who I need to talk to. ''Hey...''

''_Thomas turn on to BBC, NOW!''_ Alex says before I can even start. Doing what he says I look for the controls; finding them I turn onto the BBC News. The reporter Amanda Linea was talking to a police officer, in his hand was some kind of paper. I almost forgot my phone was still pressed to my ear, and I had Alex's voice ramming down it. _''There was a letter sent to them earlier by the killer; this is a repeat, Steph and I saw the one this morning and just listen to it.''_

Before I could ask Alex what's on the letter; the officer says it for the audience...

''_Dear Omega Kid and friends, I keep on hearing that you've have caught me but you won't fix me just yet. I have laughed when you look so clever and talk about being on the right track. That joke about simple justice gave me real fits. Grand work fixing up the city, I'm almost impressed…I know you can't catch me. I love my work too much. You will soon hear of me, my knife's so nice and sharp I want to get to work right away if I get a chance. Good Luck. Yours truly…_

…_Jack the Ripper''_

I was stuck to the seat; and all the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and then almost cut themselves off. This guy has named himself after Britain's most notorious and infamous killer and what's worse...he lives up to the original. At this point in time; he was God, everyone feared him, including the four of us. Even without a name he had us in a panic; this guy was trying to prove he was no second-rate killer or copycat, he was the real deal. And this letter gave me a new revelation; if he wanted to out himself; that means he enjoys his work, if he enjoys his work he's not going to stop...until he's caught or killed.

**To Be Continued...**


	21. Jack the Ripper Arc: Rematch

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 21: Rematch**

Hallblock finally re-opened; eleven days after the Ripper attacked. For the past three days; the others and I have doubled our search for him, but still he was nowhere to be seen. You'd think with a half burnt face he would stand out in a crowd; how is he moving around so much without being spotted? And now with the school open again; our search time is now limited, Alex and Steph aren't too happy about this. Because this is their first major bad guy, they really want to catch him, but we were stumped with how to catch him.

The four of us sat at a table during lunchtime; oh how I miss the school's cheap-budget food...not! While the students around us talked about girls, beer and games; the four of us were having a nice discussion about a maniacal killer. ''I mean why would he attack your cousin?'' Stella asked the two.

''Who wouldn't want to attack her?'' Alex replied.

''Guys this is serious!''

''I don't know; maybe hold her ransom and get her parents to pay him.''

''He's not doing this for money...'' I pointed out. ''I mean his name sums it up; he's a killer that attacks women.''

''Maybe he's like a descendant of the original'' Steph tried to sound smart, and got a slap across the head from Alex.

''That's cliché beyond belief!''

''Well maybe he's right.'' Stella said; she always did like Steph over Alex, thinking he was cute just because he was the silent one of the group.

Alex shook his head. ''Okay, so what if he is? The original was never identified so we're still at square one.'' We were never going to guess who the Ripper is from looking at the original; we have to look at the now. ''What about the victims?''

''The original only killed female prostitutes.'' Stella said.

''And although Crystal is one bad egg, she never does stuff like that.'' Alex responded.

''Well maybe Crystal, Michelle and the woman had some other link.'' From the tone of her voice, you could tell Stella was running out of options.

''They don't...'' Alex answered. ''None of them have met; they're all different races, different classes of society, different age groups. I think this is just random.''

''It isn't...'' I interrupted. ''He's making too many risks; the women were killed in broad daylight, he attacked Michelle while she was at school, and attacked Crystal during her prom. He's targeting his victims somehow, and there is some link!'' We didn't speak for a few seconds; we were at a dead end. I know there has to be a link, even the tiniest detail may help us know what he's after and who he's after.

''And the Ripper knows you already?'' Stella asked me.

''He recognised me in the office and at the prom; yeah, he knows about me. I've never met him though; I don't recognise his voice or what's left of his face.'' Over the months I've picked up a habit of recognising faces better, and remembering the names of them.

''This has to be the first villain that wants to kill you as Thomas and not Omega Kid.'' Alex tried to lighten the mood; but it just had the opposite effect. This Ripper is unlike anything I've faced before; he outmatches me, out smarts me, and I don't want to say this in front of the others...he scares me, so much so that I don't want to face him again. Another thing I never told them was him telling me he created me; I still don't understand what that meant, maybe it's symbolic to him saying one of us will have to kill the other. So many possible answers; each one scarier than the next.

From the corner; we could see Rachael, Megan and Chloe making their way over to us. The four of us relaxed a bit, trying not to look suspicious, we'll have to finish this topic later...if we ever finish it. ''Hey, what are you all up too?'' Rachael asked as Chloe, Megan and her sat down with us.

''Nothing much.'' Stella answered.

''Thomas...'' Chloe called me. ''After school, we're having a little football tournament between the classes; if you want to come then...do you?''

''Yeah, I'd love to.''

''Us too!'' Alex and Steph shouted. Why do these guys want to do everything I do?

''You guys play football?'' Chloe asked them.

''We're not the best...but I'm sure you can be like our little tutor or something.'' Alex flirted; now it made sense, ever since he's arrived at Hallblock, he hasn't taken his eyes off Chloe. But Chloe found it quite amusing...now before you say it's obvious they'll end up together, she already has a boyfriend at a different school. I am going to tell Alex eventually...but it's fun when he thinks he's good with girls…at least he's still better than me.

''I'll consider it.'' Chloe answered him.

''Hello, hello, hello...'' Oh no, I cannot deal with Kevin now. But there's no stopping him as he, along with his slaves Biff and Smith, walked over to us, and acted like we're supposed to bow to him or something. ''Nice to see you all again.''

''Not mutual'' Rachael muttered, causing Alex and Steph to giggle to themselves.

''What are you laughing at!'' Biff shouted at them.

''Who are you talking to!'' Alex shot back.

''Hey watch it, or I'll kick your ass!''

''Ha, I'd love to see you try!''

''I think I will.'' They looked like they were seriously about to fight; I know that Alex won't need any help taking this guy down. But we can't afford to get any detentions; before I could stop them, Kevin stands in between them.

''No boys, come on; let's all be friends here. I'm only here because Thomas and I still have a little challenge going.''

''WHAT...'' Now I might be the one starting the fight. ''After what happened here and with Michelle you're still going on with that?''

''Look, I'm not one of those trolls that disrespects people that Omega Kid failed to save; remember that charity to help repay for the school and support Michelle's family, who started that? Oh yeah, I did!''

None of us said anything else; out of all the people, Kevin was the person I least suspected to start a charity. No more reason to fight back, I just sunk back into my seat before anyone might suspect a fight or something. Alex nudged me a bit. ''Let him ask one...we could use a good laugh''.

''Alright Kev, ask away.''

He began thinking. Twitching his eyes, pacing back and forth, and flicking his tongue in his mouth. Already Alex and Steph were trying to hold back from laughing; and with the show Kevin was giving, everyone was trying to repress a giggle...even Biff and Smith. ''I've got it! How long have Omega Kid and Viper been dating?''

Stella literally vomited her drink out of here mouth; Megan looked quite shocked as well, while Alex and Steph were rolling on the floor laughing their heads off. Leaving Rachael and Chloe confused by everyone's reactions; I plopped my head on the table...I hate school life. ''What kind of question is that?'' Stella screamed.

''A question that needs to be answered; how long have they been dating?'' He asked me again.

''They're not dating!'' Megan yelled; forcing everyone on the table to look at her.

''What makes you so sure?'' Kevin asked her; Megan started to coil up again, not liking that everyone was looking at her. But then she shuddered for no reason, and took a quick look at Stella; for a second I thought the worst...

''Well I mean...that if they were dating they would act like a couple...always over-protective of each other. But...in their battles, they let each other do what they want; to me that's more like teammates than...than a...couple.'' She really over-stressed the last word. For a moment Kevin was silent; unsure of how to come back to that.

But then he snapped his fingers and pointed at her. ''What makes you think that?''

Megan hesitates for a bit before bashfully saying. "I'm a good judge of character.''

I can vouch for that. ''What's your name?'' Kevin asks afterwards.

''Megan.''

''Megan...you have a very good theory there. You look like you might have a bit of a know-how on the Omega there; I like that!'' I'm not sure whether Megan took that as a complement. Kevin turned back to me. ''Okay, we'll just say that question is void...''

''Wait...'' Rachael cut in. ''Are you saying someone just outsmarted you on an Omega Kid question?''

''No, no they are dating! But Megan has come up with an interesting theory. Remember cupcake...who is Omega Kid's number one? Let's bounce boys.'' He and Biff spun around, but Smith had a slow reaction; and it ended up with him getting a slap from Biff as they walked off.

''Hey you shouldn't slap him...'' Alex yelled a bit hypocritically; everyone looked at him as if 'hello, what about you'. ''I...I'm the only one that can slap the younger brother!'' _**SLAP!**_ And for no reason he slaps Stephen across the head. ''I hate it when he does that, it makes it look like he's my clone or something.''

While rubbing the back of his head, Steph said. ''And that other guy never talks...so he's like my clone!''

''Well, it's pretty apparent that Kevin isn't Thomas's clone.'' Rachael got out before I could, and quickly winking and smiling at me. Giving me that warm feeling again; each day it was getting harder and harder to not tell her how I feel, the longer this goes on, it'll be too late. She'll move on, and I might regret letting her move on. I just don't understand myself; do I want her, or not?

Looking over at Megan, I was quite surprised she showed up Kevin like that, with that many people looking at her I thought she would blow Stella's identity. But then, just catching a glimpse under the table, I saw what made her shudder and gave her the confidence to answer back...her and Stella were holding hands under the table. How does Stella do it? Balance her superhero duties, while at the same time having a good relationship; Megan was complete with Stella, helping her confidence. And Megan helped Stella with her poor history with gangs and Jason. They could give each other something; what could I give Rachael? Other than worrying nights, and memories of the harsh accusations I pointed at her.

* * *

Immediately after school; the four of us patrolled the city, checking for any signs of the Ripper. Each taking compass directions, and staying in contact with our phones, it had been two hours now; soon I need to get back for the football tourney with Chloe and none of us found anything. Or at least I think so; the others haven't called, so they might not have found him. I defiantly know I haven't found him, and in a way I didn't want to find him. If I did find him, and call the others, how long would it take before they would arrive to help? Guess I didn't think of that part.

''Hey, he stole my purse!'' A woman called out below; I looked over the edge of the building, still having trouble with the heights. A man was running down the street before turning into the alley near-by. Nothing like a good old fashioned purse snatching to ease my mind; although this guy was making it too easy, he was not alone running down an alley where no one goes, but that alley has a dead end.

Finding some stairs I started making my way down slowly, when I was low enough (which in my case is ground floor) I jumped down and gave chase. The snatcher kept turning back, seeing me chasing him; that's when he picked up the pace, so did I. Finally he reached the dead end; trapped like a rat, and then he did something unexpected. He threw the purse away and started begging at me. ''Please, please, I did what you wanted, please just let me go...''

''What are you talking about?''

''I'm not talking to you...I'm talking to the superhero behind you.'' He pointed behind me; and before I could get a good look of whom he was talking about, a red motorcycle came racing towards me. Thanks to instincts I jumped out of the way just as the rider tried to hit me with like a giant stick or something. Although he missed me, he didn't stop, heading right for the purse snatcher, who had nowhere to run. The rider hit the brakes sharply, but his giant stick was pointed out towards the snatcher..._**CRUSH!**_ From the sound I realised it was like a metal bow staff, the snatcher's body slumps and falls lifelessly to the ground as the rider pulls out the staff from his body.

The rider gets off his cycle, and as the adrenaline in me slowed, I finally realised who I was looking at ''You've got to be kidding me?''

The red Gladiator-like mask that covered his whole face, and the red metal pole that I could still feel from our last encounter. The black cape whipping in the breeze showing off his new red costume; Gladiator like, with the tiny spikes jutting out, and carved to show off is new body build. This was the new and improved Hellrider…this was Hellrider 2.0!

''Hello again!'' He says coldly, spinning his staff around like he did before ''I think you still owe me!''

''Owe you what?''

''A body to smash, and blood to spill.''

This guy can probably audition for the next Hellraiser. ''What? You still upset I kicked your ass last time!'' I might as well sound confident.

''Funny cause I remember it differently.''

''Maybe I gave you amnesia…''

''No! You called the police…''

''And you ran away, real heroic!'' I'm not letting this guy get the better of me again; I'm not even going to fight him, I don't have the time. I turned away from him, but he wasn't going to let me go that easy.

''And so you're running now!'' He called.

''No, unless you've been living under a rock you'll now there's a killer I need to catch!''

''Jack the Ripper…'' He called out again, and that stopped me from walking off. I didn't turn back to him, just listened as he said. ''From what I've heard you and your partners are having a hard time against him''.

''We are going to catch him!'' I tried to sound believable; but my voice broke and rose during those few words, showing Hellrider that I wasn't certain I was going to catch him.

''Funny how you didn't say kill! Oh right, you're against killing aren't you?''

He was really starting to push my buttons; I can't give in that's what he wants. But remembering how strong this guy was, maybe he could help; despite being completely and mentally sadistic, he could help us catch the Ripper. But in order to get him to help; I still have to agree to his terms. ''Listen, with this Jack the Ripper…why don't we…postpone our beef and take down this Ripper together.''

He chuckled at me. ''Sorry kid, but I work alone. You're going down first, and then that leaves the Ripper all for me!''

''You don't know what you're getting into; the Ripper is strong, strong than anyone I've ever fought before! You can't beat him alone!''

''Oh yes I can, and you know why…cause I'm better than you!'' That really pissed me off; this guy was in no way better than me. He's just a thug thinking he's a superhero, he doesn't know when to stop and that's what's going to be his downfall. It was almost mine; this guy's so cocky thinking he's going to beat the Ripper he's going to get himself killed. This was Lea all over again; I've got to beat the crap out of him to save him but unlike Lea…I'm going to enjoy this.

''You know, last time I had a bad arm!'' I taunted getting into my battle position. He coaxed me to attack him; and I took that as over-confidence, last time he always attacked first, why was he asking me to make the first move? There's no way I'm getting my legs hit by that metal staff again; so I charge forward. Then he does something I never would have expected him to do…he climbs onto his motorcycle and drives right towards me, holding out his staff he hits both my knees going at 40mph.

I've been hit hard plenty of times; but this one takes the cake, it hurt so much that my whole body was feeling the pain. I can't even move my legs, let alone stand back up on them; how could I fall for such a cheap-budget trick? Right now though, I didn't feel stupid, I felt completely broken, how am I supposed to fight back with no legs. Then he called out from out of the alley ''Not here! Meet me, Clock-tower Park at midnight. And if you don't show…Jack the Ripper won't be the one you should worry about!'' He threatened before riding off, laughing his cocky ass off.

I can't even adjust myself to see how bad my legs were, from that I can tell they're pretty bad. I brought out my phone called the first partner's name I could read…Stephen. _''Thomas, did you find the Ripper?'' _He asked right away.

''No…I got jumped by Hellrider; he's gone but I can't walk, I'm at Cornelia Street…AHHH…'' I tried to move but it was no use, my legs were busted badly.

''_Okay!''_ Was all Steph said before hanging up to call the others, even when we're on superhero duties Stephen isn't much of a talker. But with me in this situation, less talk and more action would help.

* * *

The other three arrived about twenty minutes later; pretty fast seeing as we went opposite directions. Viper tended to my legs, leaving me screaming with every touch, I don't know if I'll be able to walk for a week let alone…the football tournament, great there's no way I'm going to play like this. Thankfully, Viper took up some kind of first aid class at school in case one of us took a serious knock; beats going to the hospital. She treated it, and I was able to stand up, but it hurt like hell just to take a few steps.

''So, Hellrider wants another fight with you?'' Ultra Kid asked me and he and Super Kid kept watch just in case.

''Yeah.'' Is all I can say, my legs are stinging I'm finding hard to do anything other than lean on Viper for support.

Ultra Kid however, was quite talkative. ''There is no way he is getting away with this, just rest up Tom, we'll take him down, the three of us!'' Super Kid look delighted with the idea, Viper looked like she was about to agree.

''No you aren't going…I'm not going!'' I told them.

''No, you are not going to suffer like that and not bitch-slap him back!'' Ultra shouted at me.

''There's no point. The Ripper is who we're really after…oh Jesus, the Ripper.''

''What is it?'' Viper asked me.

''Hellrider's going after the Ripper himself…how long do you'll think he'll last against someone like that?'' Not very long; he and I are both even, and I can barely hit the Ripper. I'm sure Hellrider will have the same result; only Ripper will probably be more glad to finish him off with the attitude he has.

''I say let him go!'' Ultra Kid answers coldly.

A bit too cold for Viper's liking. ''What and let him die?''

''Yeah! Look what he did to Thomas and he still wants more of him. There are hundreds of superheroes that die in battle, what makes Hellrider different?''

''He's good!'' I spoke up, the others remained silent turning to me. ''Listen, we're after the Ripper, and so is he. If we could somehow get him on our side then maybe we'll have a better chance against the Ripper!''

Super Kid and Viper looked like they agreed with me, but Ultra Kid wasn't convinced yet. ''You said before the four of us at full strength can beat the Ripper. Why have you now decided to add Hellrider into the mix? He's just as bad as the Ripper, why do you want him to help?''

He was right in a way; Hellrider was trouble, he was a good fighter but he didn't know when to stop. That anger of his will get him arrested or even killed, and he really didn't like me. But like I said, he's a good fighter and we need all the help we could get. But if he doesn't want to help us, I can't let him face the Ripper alone. ''Cause…he's good!''

* * *

I looked at my watch…_11:56pm._ He should be here any second now; I needed to talk to him, try and convince him to help us, I hated this more than when I had to admit I needed Alex and Steph's help taking down Toxin. I told them I had to see him alone; otherwise he might flip out or something and attack all of us. So the others waited in a nearby alley; not near the park, but near enough that if I get in trouble and need to call them, they'll be here fast enough. This wasn't about showing him who's the best, this was about the Ripper. We have to stop him, if Hellrider doesn't want to help…

''Well, you showed!'' Hellrider yelled surprisingly as he jumped down from a tree. How did he get up there without me noticing? Obviously he didn't bring his Hell-Cycle (Cool name, huh!), otherwise I would have heard him.

''I wanted to talk to you!''

''Still trying to convince me to join you? Not happening!'' He got his red bow-staff ready, twirling it in his fingers as he walked closer to me.

''Don't think of this as us being partners. Think of it as a…'' What do you call it? ''Temporary agreement; we take down Ripper first, and then you and me will have at it.''

''Why would I want to do that when I can kill you now and go after Jack later?''

''Because we can't beat him alone; the four of us tried and he took us out. You go alone you'll be dead in a minute!''

''Aw, you care about me…'' He taunted sarcastically, a part of me was questioning why I was saving this guy now. ''Don't want me to die, that's you isn't it, you hate death I remember. But what about the Ripper, do you want him to die?'' I don't answer that, I can't answer that, I'm still not sure about this whole one has to kill the other ending. ''Unbelievable…you still against you code even for the Ripper?'' He yelled at me.

''With what he's done, he'll be behind bars until he dies…''

''You don't get it do you!'' He shouts cutting me off. ''All that simple justice and morality that you talk about, it doesn't happen in real life. In real life, you catch the killer, and goes to court. But the judge gets fat and the lawyers get greedy, leaving the killer in jail for a few months. And in no time at all, he's out to kill again!''

''You really think they'll let the Ripper out…''

''It's not just the Ripper! Every killer, every pedophile, they always get the easy way out. Like I said, a person only has one chance at life, they don't take it then they don't deserve to live!''

''I've had enough experience to know that's not true!'' Once I thought he was right; Stella worked for Jason, and then worked for Toxin. But she proved me wrong in you know what way; there's always a chance for redemption. I'm not saying anyone can forgive Ripper, but he shouldn't die, it wouldn't be right. He deserves to suffer in jail.

''Enough of this!'' Hellrider huffs before charging at me with his bow-staff; my legs still feel like jelly, why do I always have to have some disadvantage against this guy? But that's where I decided there was another way to even the playing field. From behind my back, I pull out Viper's green and purple bow-staff…_**BAM!**_ And he gets clobbered in his face.

He stumbles to the side; half shocked half hurt, he wiped the blood that had just started to spill out of his mouth. It was about time I got the drop on him; but he didn't seem worried, more relaxed. Either he knew my legs were still hurting bad, or he can tell by the way I'm holding the staff I'm no good with it…hopefully he doesn't know that both of these facts are true.

Then he twisted on both sides of his bow-staff…_**CLICK!**_

''Okay, that's new.'' I whispered to myself, seeing him pull the bow-staff apart until it looked like he was now holding two red batons…now this guy is ripping off Kick-Ass. He paints his costume with silver streaks and I'll sue.

He charges at me; swinging one baton at me, I block with the staff. But using the other baton, he whacks me on my legs again. I roll out of the way; I was going to have no legs by the end of tonight. He starts swinging his batons at me; I do the best I can at trying to block, but with my lack of weapons training it wasn't good enough. He was getting too many easy hits, all because he whacked my legs badly earlier; he knew he couldn't beat me without me having some disadvantage.

He swings both his batons, I block with the staff, and kick at him, but he does the same and we both go flying back. I get back up slower than he does, he then leaps forward at me; I lean down and barge forward with my back, pushing him over me. He lands on his feet, but he doesn't react fast enough as I hit him on both his knees. He goes to the ground holding his knees…

''Payback's a bitch!'' I mocked him. He didn't like that one bit, and to show it, he jabs the baton…right into my privates. And I thought that my legs hurt badly, this was a whole new level of pain. I made as far away as I could; which wasn't far, with my legs and now my tenders hurting it was impossible for me to move around as fast.

He comes at me with the two batons again; I throw the bow-staff away and decided to use good old-fashioned fists. I duck from his oncoming assault and punch him twice in the stomach, and then uppercut him for good measure. He jumps back and double kicks me in the chest, knocking me to the ground. He connects his two batons back into one bow-staff and then slams it at me while I'm still on the ground; I roll out of the way and kick at the back of his leg. On the ground, I jump up and kick at him, but he grabs my leg, pulls his fist back to punch me, I do the same…_**BAM! BAM!**_ And we both hit each other in the face at the same time (that was really starting to creep me out).

My legs were shaking like mad now, what was forcing me to carry on? Bravery? Stupidity? My way of taking hits? It wasn't hard to guess what was forcing Hellrider to carry on; rage and blood thirst. And it only got worse when I turned back to him…as well as holding his staff; he had Viper's bow-staff.

He charged at me again, aiming both the staffs at me, I blocked them with my knuckle-dusters, but then he kicked me in the side. _**BAM! BAM!**_ He hit me on my right cheek with both the staffs; my cheek felt like it had swollen up to twice its size now. As I fell to my side, I punch at his knee again giving me a few seconds to get the sight in my right eye back.

He holds his knee, trying to ease the pain or get some feeling back into it. I on the other hand was beyond healing; it's a miracle I'm still conscious let alone fighting. Why don't I just call the others? Hellrider's not going to join us, and if I want to save him from the Ripper why am I not letting the others help?

As he straightened up I realized what it was, ever since our first duel, we were so evenly matched it was like I was fighting my clone (typically how the deranged psycho is my clone, while the others just get school bullies). Ever since that first fight, I've wanted a rematch with him, I want to prove that I really am better than him. This was me, fighting the part of me that wanted to kill Jack the Ripper.

Hellrider and I got ready to go at it again…

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_ From nowhere bullets start raining down on us; both of us went opposite directions and took cover behind the closest tree we could find. _**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_ I couldn't even see where the shooter or shooters were, bark and bullets sprayed everywhere; hopefully there isn't anyone passing by. Thankfully though, it's a school night so it shouldn't be too packed.

Right next to me; some thug in a purple and red coat with a cap and hood covering his face, aims a gun at me. If my adrenaline wasn't already out of control, I wouldn't have reacted fast enough…thankfully I did. I grabbed the gun and gave him the one, two to the face and he was out cold; that's when I got a good look at his uniform…and what was stitched onto his coat.

''There is no way my luck is this bad?'' Stitched onto his arm was a red hand, and going down its arm, there was another hand but purple…the symbol of Toxin.

I could tell that someone was standing behind me, I turned around expecting a fight; what I wasn't expecting was the giant to grab me by the throat and lift me up like I was a paperweight. But it shouldn't be to surprising considering who was picking me up.

''I've been looking forward to this rematch!'' Marcus chuckled as other Toxin members started surrounding me, guns pointed at me.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Well, Hellrider is now involved in the Jack the Ripper story; but will he be enough to help? You'll find out soon! Wow, finally done it…the first Kick-Ass story to clock over 100,000 words; unbelievable considering I originally planned this as a 10 chapter story. But high hits, good reviews, and a lot of ideas helped me to carry on with this story. I won't say how many chapters there will be, but I can say this…The Jack the Ripper Arc isn't the final Arc._

_And for a little trivia for those who have stuck with this story since the start, he is what I had originally planned for the 10 chapter Omega Kid story._

_Chapter 1- Is the exact same as it is now._

_Chapter 2- Is the same up until after the Jason fight; Thomas doesn't listen to Jenna and decides to be a superhero._

_Chapter 3- Thomas goes on his first mission trying to stop Jason and his gang, but he ends up getting kidnapped by them._

_Chapter 4- Thomas is helped by one of Jason's slaves Kevin (Yes, the same Kevin in the story now, only a bit nicer); they both escape without Jason noticing. And then make a deal; Kevin will disguise himself as different super villains, and Thomas pretends to win._

_Chapter 5- Omega Kid becomes a sensation defeating one bad guy after another; but Kevin starts to feel jealous and wants to be a superhero like Omega Kid. But Thomas thinks it's too hard to be a real superhero._

_Chapter 6- Kevin becomes a new Superhero Hellrider (Yep, that's where I got the name from. A quick note, in the story now, Kevin isn't Hellrider), but he gets beaten badly by a real super villain Fu**-U-Up, and is taken to the hospital._

_Chapter 7- Thomas watches over Kevin while he's in hospital. Rachael helps him feel better and they both go to the funfair together. Later on though, Thomas hears from Jenna that Kevin died in hospital._

_Chapter 8- Thomas's life starts to fall apart as he grieves over Kevin, he tries to quit being Omega Kid but in doing so Rachael finds out, and tells him he should do what he feels is right. Later, Thomas begins training for his last mission…finding Fu**-U-Up._

_Chapter 9- Thomas finds him and the two fight, during the fight, Fu**-U-Up is revealed to be Jason. Thomas beats him, but doesn't kill him. However, Jason carries on, and Thomas kills him in the end._

_Chapter 10- Thomas retires as Omega Kid, but finds out that Alex and Steph have become new superheroes Ultra Kid and Super Kid. He also asks Rachael out, and the two start a relationship._

_Well, that's what could have been; either way I'm proud of Omega Kid. It's probably my most personal fic for now and ever. I would again like to thank all who have read and enjoyed!_


	22. Jack the Ripper Arc: Rematch Part II

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 22: Rematch Part II **

How much bad luck do you think a superhero can have? Either this happens to them all the time, or I'm just really unlucky. Marcus tightened his grip around my neck; with those gorilla hands it was amazing he wasn't crushing my whole head as well. The other Toxins were laughing their heads off, taunting, waving their guns in the air and shouting 'Kill, kill, kill'. This feels like déjà vu; but last time something like this happened, I had no strength left to fight back.

Thanks to a few biology tutor lessons with Stella about weak points; I knee and elbow Marcus on his elbow, he drops me and grabs his arm wheeling in pain...and then he quietens down...and then starts laughing, I really don't like where this was going.

He pulls on his arm, and then his arm makes a spine tingling snap; and before I can even guess what he's up too, his arm is moving freely again like it never hurt. Looks like this guy isn't all muscle and no brain...and he has a lot of muscle.

''I see you've improved since our last encounter.'' He said in his deep echoing voice as he advanced towards me. I swear, he looks even bigger than before, and that intimidating scar going down his face didn't make me feel any better.

''Yeah...I have. Still feeling sad about your boss betraying you?'' What am I doing taunting the guy four times my size?

His face turns ultra serious as he turns to me. ''Douglas Carbone is not one of us; he's nothing but scum, that I would take great pleasure in mutilating!''

''So you don't know where he is either?''

''It doesn't matter. We'll find him; and it was our intention to go after you next. But, since you're here right now...''

''Wait, wait...what about Jack the Ripper?'' I got out quickly before he could give the signal to his goons; he and the rest of the pack start laughing their heads off at my question. I don't mind, this gave me just enough time to reach into my pocket and message the others on my phone.

''Why would we worry about the Ripper? He's doing just fine with you and your friends!''

''So then he doesn't concern you?''

''Not in the slightest, now enough of this...'' He was ready to give the signal for the others to finish me; I had to stall just a little longer.

''What about if he comes after you, don't you know what he'll do to you?'' Marcus didn't look impressed; but the other Toxins looked at each other muttering amongst themselves, this was just what I wanted. ''Yeah, haven't you seen him on the news? They say he's like a ghost; he can disappear and reappear with ease, some even claim he can walk through walls...'' I was making this up on the spot, but the way the Toxins were hesitating and breathing in the cold air, it seemed I had their attention. ''And they say he has the strength of ten men; his blade is so sharp he can cut through the body so cleanly you won't have realised until it's too late. And the execution of his kill; unlike anything you could commit, they were works of a demented monster, a monster with no compassion or reason. I've seen it first hand, and to a guy I didn't like...''

_**BAAAM!**_ Marcus then pummels me in the stomach, lifting me off my feet. I land back on the grass, coughing up blood and my arms and legs have lost all the feeling that was in them. I only just managed to lift my head up to see Marcus turn to his still shaken soldiers. ''Don't listen to him, finish him off NOW!''

_**BAM!**_ Marcus is then knocked aside when a bow-staff hits him on the back of his head; it's about time the others showed...Hellrider? He knocked the giant aside? Before the Toxins to get ready, he disconnects his bow-staff and charges at the gang waving his two batons and smashing their faces in like a madman.

Gathering whatever strength I had left; I moved over and took cover behind the nearest tree. Oh, how I didn't miss Marcus's legendary Hulk punch. From the sounds of the gun fire and metal hitting bodies; it sounded as if Hellrider was doing okay on his own. Every time I breathe, it feels like I'm going to puke. I needed to find somewhere to hide and rest up before I faint or something; but I can't just leave Hellrider to fend for himself. Even though Marcus is out cold, he won't be out for long. And the others are going to be here any minute; taking in a deep breath, and cursing God for giving me too much good nature, and Jenna raising me to defend others (not in the way I'm doing it though), I run around and help Hellrider.

Already there were about seven Toxins on the ground; some crying in pain, some unconscious, and others not so lucky...there weren't dead, they were still enduring Hellrider's torment despite them calling out 'we give up, we give up'. Hellrider stomped down on a Toxins face, and turned his foot twisting the guy's neck, killing him. I push him away, just as the Toxin numbers were down.

''Stop already, they're down!'' I yelled at him.

''Ah Christ, even in the middle of a battle you giving me a pacifist speech.''

''I'm not a pacifist, and I'm also not a murderer!''

''Good, cause I don't want you taking my title.'' Then he pulls back his bow-staff and whacks me on my knee hard. ''Now stay out of my way!'' He yelled over me, and then took off to fight the last three.

''WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GO FOR THE LEGS!'' I screamed, my voice almost breaking again. But he couldn't hear me anymore as he began beating the daylights out of the three that surrounded him. Right next to me, another Toxin got up and reached for a gun in-between us. He dashed over to it, as I rolled over kicking at his hand as he made a grab for the gun.

I got back up; double punched the guy in the face and kicked him back to the ground...with my bad leg ''AH!'' I hold my leg, trying to get rid of the numbness, but I don't have the time before another Toxin from out of nowhere charges at me with a knife. My paranoia instincts makes me kick him back with my bad leg again ''AH, AH!'' I jump up and down like an idiot holding my leg, as the guy gets back to his feet, I can take care of that. I go to ground, and kick at his legs cutting him down...''AHHHH!'' Again, with my bad leg.

From the other end of the park there was some kind of noise heading right for us; as the sound grew louder, I could make it out as a truck moving at high speed. And my theory was confirmed as a giant armoured truck with the Toxin symbol spray-painted on it tore through the park, and more Toxins jumped out, machetes and guns waving in the air.

There is no way, even with Hellrider; I can take on this kind of adversary. I ran in the direction Hellrider was fighting; but all there was were bodies littered on the ground...and Hellrider gone. I just kept running; but from all around, more Toxins were following. And then the truck pulled up in front of me, cutting off my quickest exit.

_**BAAAM!**_ It felt like the truck just ran over me, but it was actually (a now awake) Marcus ploughing into me sending me flying into a tree. My legs weren't cooperating with me at the moment; but I can thank Hellrider and his staff of pain for that. Marcus and other Toxins surround me; I was trapped like a rat, with Tigers blocking my every exit. All this just to get to me?

Then from my left side; Hellrider on his Hell-Cycle drove through the group of Toxins, and knocked Marcus aside. And before I knew it; he grabs me and pulls me onto his cycle, like he just went hunting and caught me. We whizzed past the Toxins; they opened fire on us, I kept my head down, though if I moved my head any lower it would get crushed under the wheels.

I look back momentarily; we were on the road, there weren't many cars or anything on the road...except for the enormous armoured Toxin truck coming right for us. Hellrider took evasive manoeuvres, with me nearly falling off every time he does; seriously, I think I would have preferred taking on the truck than stay on this.

The truck opened fire again; they hit everything except us, it's like those silly action movies were the good guy never gets hit by the bullets...thank God for them. But we were going to get hit eventually, we had to change direction; and like he read my mind or something, Hellrider turns down a narrow alley; unbelievably we made it through...but couldn't say the same for the Toxin truck.

Once we reached the back of the alley; Hellrider came to an abrupt halt, and that's when I fell off. I had enough time to get back on my shaking feet as Hellrider just casually leans on his cycle. ''You just saved me?''

''No one gets to smash your face in but me.'' He replies, moving his arm a bit, causing a sort of clicking noise in his shoulder...and then grabbing his bow-staff and turning to me.

''You're joking!'' After all that, he still wants to go through with this.

''Do I look like I'm joking?''

''You have to have amnesia or something; we were just attacked by Toxin!''

''So?''

''So!'' I'm really losing it with this guy, why was I trying to save him from the Ripper? ''Don't you get it? Now with the Ripper, Toxin is back. I'm sorry but we're going to have to postpone this...''

''I've already told you; I'll take care of you first, and then I'll kill that Ripper myself!''

''And Toxin? You have a plan for them?''

''I'll get to them.'' He says simply; this guy either has no fear or no brains.

Then from behind us, there was a noise coming from one of the dustbins. Both of us turn excepting something to come out and ambush...but nothing. There was still scuffling in the bin, but whatever was in there was afraid to come out, my night would be complete if it was the Ripper; yeah, nothing like different kinds of people wanting you dead. Or maybe it's the others? No, I told them we were at the park...oh crap! The others may be heading right for Toxin, or maybe Toxin is still looking for us? I have to find them; maybe whatever was in the bin (a cat or something) can give me the distraction I need. As Hellrider is still waiting for something to attack; I round house kick him in the back of the head knocking him down, and then I Usain Bolt away.

''Omega Kid?'' A soft voice called out to me. I stop running and look over to where the voice was...it was coming from the dustbin, and rising out of the dustbin was a little girl, 9 or 10 years old. I can't believe what I'm seeing; but there was a little girl hiding in the bin, her face drenched in tears and sweat, and holding a little blue stuffed bear.

I slowly walked back to her, she was about to duck back into the bin. ''Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you...''

_**BAM! BAM!**_ Then Hellrider kicks at my legs and elbows me to the ground, pinning me down. ''You hit me!''

''Yeah, it's about time the Hero got to use cheap tricks...''

''Who says I'm not the real hero?'' He interrupts.

''Just shut up and look forward!'' I muttered still being held to the ground. Hellrider looked at the girl; she wasn't quite so happy to see him...can't blame her with how Hellrider just knocked me down.

''A kid?'' He said surprised, I was just as shocked as well.

''Well, maybe if you don't kill me, I can find out what she's doing here.'' I said sarcastically. I heard him huff and mutter something under his breath, but he let go of me, so it was probably best not to ask. Hellrider walked over to his cycle, not really caring about the girl. She climbed out of the bin slowly, still holding onto her little bear. ''Hey, are you okay?'' I asked her.

The girl took one step at a time walking towards me; her hair was all wet, and her clothes looked new and fresh, like you wouldn't think she was hiding in a bin just now. She looked up and down at me; her eyes never leaving me. ''Are you really Omega Kid?'' She asked softly.

''Yeah. And what's your name?''

''Jamie...Jamie Linea'' She replied. I froze up when I heard her say her surname, I've heard that surname before...there's no way she's...

Hellrider called to her. ''You don't happen to be related to Amanda Linea the news reporter do you?''

Jamie nodded her head softly, still scared of the big scary Hellrider. ''I'm her sister.''

I never knew Amanda had a little sister; she's like my biggest fan, always supporting Omega Kid, even when the city turned on me when Toxin appeared. She was like the Kevin Roberts I wish I knew. But surely if a news reporter's sister goes running off this late of night, you would have heard something. ''What are you doing out here?'' I asked her, instead of Christian Bale Batman voice, I know sounded like Adam West Batman voice; and this gave me a weird look from Hellrider.

''The bad men...that attacked you...they took Amanda!'' She said before breaking down crying again, and curling into my arms.

I held her tightly as she sobbed on my shoulder. ''Hey, hey, it's going to be okay. I'm going to get your sister back, but I need you to tell me what happened. Can you do that for me?''

She nodded on my shoulder and pulled back a bit. She cuddled her teddy tighter, staring back and forth between Hellrider and me. ''My sister...earlier today, told me she recorded a meeting between the bad men. And with the evi...evi...evidence...she was going to put them in jail. But, while I was in the bath...the bad men...came to our house, and took us. Amanda wouldn't tell them where she hid the tape...so they took us anyway. We were driving...and then they stopped...right near where you two were fighting. They went after you...and when the others weren't looking...Amanda whispered in my ear to run...so I did. I hide here...and then that's when you two came.''

Jesus…if Hellrider didn't organise our fight, this little girl might still be in Toxin's clutches...and who knows what would have happened to her. But if they drove past just now; then maybe Amanda isn't too far, and after losing to us, they may stop somewhere close by to rest up. ''Okay, Jamie listen to me. I'm going to get your sister back, but I need you to stay with Hellrider here...''

''What? I'm not staying here!'' Hellrider shouted at me. That's when I lost it with him...

''WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? Can't you see this little girl here asking for our help?''

''Your help, not mine''.

''I can't take her with me...''

''I want to help!'' Jamie said weakly.

I turned back to her. ''No, I'm sorry Jamie but it's too dangerous.''

''Please, I want to help!'' Jamie's voice grew louder and surer of herself.

''Yeah, let her join, she may be a better fighter than you.'' Hellrider taunted me; how can he joke in a situation like this?

Jamie kept persisting. ''Please, you're Omega Kid, you can protect me!''

''Protect you?'' Hellrider chuckled; going back and forth between them I was going mad. ''He couldn't even protect his sorry ass against me''.

''SHUT UP!'' I screamed; and both of them silenced. Jamie looked petrified, but Hellrider didn't flinch at all. I just needed a second of silence to know what to do; I can't take Jamie with me, she might get caught or worse. But even if I tell her no, she might follow me. I don't really have a choice, leaving her here on her own is just as dangerous. ''Okay, but you have to do what I say, when I say okay.''

She nodded and a soft heart-warming smile emerged on her face. ''I knew that my sister was right about you Omega Kid.''

I couldn't help but smile at that news; at least someone believed in what I was doing, and it looks like it was time to show Amanda how right she was. But I still had memories of the last time I faced a Toxin base alone; I needed the others help, I quickly got out my phone and...The batteries dead! I don't believe it; I can't take on an army myself. Hellrider is the closest thing I've got to help, and he wants to kill me. He won't agree with me; but I ask anyway. ''I may know where Toxin are keeping Amanda; if we both go then maybe there's...''

''Whoa, we? No, my beef with them doesn't start until ours ends.''

''How stubborn are you? There is a little girl here, who's sister was kidnapped; a minute ago you said you were the hero...well maybe you were wrong!''

''Screw you, I'm out of here!'' He spits as he turns back to his cycle and is about to hop on, until I slam my hand on the seat. ''Get your hands off now'' He whispers menacingly.

''You're not going anywhere, until you help me save Amanda!''

''Get your hands off my bike now!'' He repeats louder now; I didn't want to get into another fight now, not with Jamie watching on.

''Why? Are you scared of them?'' I joked; but then he actually shuddered slightly, like he was scared of them. He managed to take out about a dozen back there, why would he be scared of them?

''I'm not scared of him!''

I backtracked a bit, he looked at me like he hadn't realised his punctual error. ''I said them...who's him?'' I caught him out, he looked like he was about to go gorilla crazy on me until...

''Sorry to break up the lover's feud...'' Marcus yelled as he and about seven other Toxins armed with knives and baseball bats surrounded us. ''But you have something that belongs to us!''

Jamie hid behind me, and Hellrider brought out his bow-staff. I couldn't tell why, but Marcus's gaze wasn't fixed on me or Jamie...he was smiling at Hellrider. And Hellrider's arms were shaking violently; and I can tell the difference between hurt shaking or scared shaking, and he was scared.

''You're afraid of Marcus?'' I whispered to him. He didn't say anything; it just kept staring at the non-jolly giant in front of us, like nothing else in the universe existed.

''The girl we need alive...'' Marcus told his boys. ''The superheroes...we can do without!'' And like that, the Toxins charge right at us. Hellrider dives right in; but I've still got a terrified little girl hanging onto my leg.

There was a staircase right next to us, I lean down and talk to Jamie. ''Jamie listen to me, I need you to climb those stairs and hide. And don't come down, I'll come up and get you!''

''Okay.'' She replied frantically and then took off towards the stairs. I gave her a little boost up the ladder, and when she finally made it she was like a rocket up the stairs. Now that she was out of the way, I can concentrate on fighting. Two ran over to me; one swung a knife at me, I blocked with my dusters and kicked him back. The other rammed into me, I elbow his back and tripped him up.

The Toxin with a knife comes at me again; I flip back at the same time kicking him in the chin. Two done, five and a giant to go. As Hellrider takes on three; the other two attack me with their baseball bats. As the one of them aims the bat at me; I grab it, spin around and elbow the guy in the chest. He falls back, and I get his baseball bat. The other Toxin swings his at me, I block with mine; he keeps striking forcing me back. But he moves a bit too slow; and I do a Hellrider...and slam the bat into his privates.

I pull back the bat, ready to knock him down for the count...until I'm lifted up into the air by the bat, which was being held by Marcus. He tosses me aside, and snaps the bat in half with his bare hands. I charge at him and throw at punch; he grabs my arm and slams me to the ground, he's got to be at least two tonnes or something close. I uppercut him on his chin; he stumbles back just enough for me to move back.

He stood apart, ready to go at it again; until he turns around and starts running...towards the stairs Jamie went up. I ran at him and double kicked him in the back; he didn't seem hurt, as he turns and lashes at me with his bear paws. I dodge and move away from him; in between us a Toxin is sent flying and Hellrider runs in our paths and faces Marcus.

''I'll kill you, I swear to God I'll kill you!'' Hellrider shouted at him; these two must have some kind of history between them, and not a very good one by the looks of it. Hellrider aims for Marcus's legs; he just moves back and then kicks out at him, Hellrider blocks and then swings his bow-staff, but Marcus blocked.

The two were at each other like a pair of wild dogs; lashing out and not holding back. This could be my chance; I can help Jamie find her sister while Marcus is here distracted by Hellrider...but would he last? As the fight goes on; it looks like the buffalo is gaining the upper hand, Hellrider won't last long. Why am I so determined to save someone that wants to kill me?

Marcus swings both his arms and knocks Hellrider to the ground, and begins to pummel his back. Marcus was so focused on the defenceless body bag underneath him, he didn't notice me jumping up and kicking him square in the face knocking him away. With little time; I helped Hellrider onto his feet and we both ran over to the stairs. He climbed up first with me following; I looked down at the battlefield, and I wish I didn't, I had no clue I was that high up. The battle had giving me a splitting headache, now looking down from a height made me feel worse. The remaining Toxins carried away a dazed Marcus, guess they would rather keep Amanda then risk coming through us to get Jamie.

Cause I kept looking down, I got a bit of a scare when Hellrider helped lift me up. Once I was up; Hellrider let go of me and shook his head like I did something he wasn't happy about. ''You're afraid of heights?''

''So what if I am?''

He chuckled mockingly and walked away. Jamie moved over to me, a look of confusion on her face. ''You're not afraid of heights, are you Mr Omega Kid?''

There was no point lying to her. ''Yeah, I am!''

She was now shaking her head and holding her teddy tighter. ''No, no you can't be afraid of anything. You're a superhero!''

''Jamie, superheroes can get scared too.''

''No...No, there're not supposed to,'' Oh, how I wish this girl was right. But right now, I'm beyond scared; but I have to at least act brave for her. She continued. ''And the fight...with the other superhero...did he say he beat you, no one can beat you!''

Hellrider chuckled when she said that; this was really not the time to start our 'who's better?' argument again. But now, Jamie didn't look so sure of whom I was now. She was backing away from me, like I wasn't her superhero anymore. ''Jamie, listen to me. Superheroes, well the real ones, are just people in costumes. I'm not super strong, or super fast...''

''You're not so bright either.'' Hellrider interrupted.

I just ignored him. ''I'm just a kid that wants to help...and I am going to help your sister. That's a promise.''

She still looked unsure; her having no confidence in me wasn't helping my confidence...and I'm not that confident at all. But she nodded, showing me she was going to trust me for this. Then Hellrider walked to us. ''You said you may know where they're keeping her, how?''

I take this as his way of saying, I'm in. I don't know whether this is good or bad news; but the others were not going to find me now, and not before something bad happens to Amanda. So Hellrider is my only help now; and he may be good help. ''Okay, I've dealt with gangs before. And whenever you take some out of their hideout they always find a new one, so you never think to look for them in their old base.''

* * *

My prayers were answered, and I was proven correct. Their old place by Regent's River; where the others and No-One broke in last time, was surrounded with Toxins members, not as many as before, but enough to cause us trouble. The three of us made it to the front of the hanger; where the crates were, and the main-hole cover underneath us. Since only No-One knew we broke in this way; the other Toxins might not expect us to go through this way...that is if Hellrider cooperates.

''Bones to break, necks to snap.'' He whispers cheerfully, and is almost leaps over the crates to fight off the guards, but I pull him back before he's seen.

''Jeez, what was your IQ score?'' I said to him half sarcastic, half pissed off with him.

''I thought you wanted me to help you with this slaughter party?''

''Two things; one...I need your help to rescue the girl's sister. Two...we're not killing anybody!''

He sighs under his breath. ''You're like a broken record; you don't kill, but why can't I kill?''

''Cause...''

''Cause? You've got no excuse, why do you want them to live? What have they ever done in their sinful lives that justifies their case for no execution?'' I don't say anything at first; there's no convincing this guy, I just barley managed to get him here. And he was right; they were killers, but so was the Ripper, and I was against killing him. Is it wrong to just let Hellrider kill them? I can't be concerned with that, I've got to get Amanda out of there.

''Okay, how about this...you can kill as many as you want in there, but you have to listen to me, got it?''

He was hesitant at first; trying to find some way to disagree with me, but in the end. ''So what's your first order?'' I point down to the cover under us, and he gets the message. ''Sorry, I don't do stealth...''

''Well, you are tonight!''

* * *

The sewers was unguarded; I normally have a bad memory, but whenever I'm in my superhero alter-ego I remember every alley, every hideout, and right now I can remember which way leads to the stairs to the middle of the base. Hellrider was in the front; ready to get some action first, why did I say he could kill? Why am I so bothered? I've seen dead bodies before; but none of them were caused in anyway by me. If I let Hellrider kill, does that make me a part of that person's death?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Jamie started tugging on my arm. ''Mr Omega Kid, I don't think we should do this.''

''Why, we need to save Amanda don't we?''

''Yeah...but that was when I thought you were a real superhero that you couldn't die or be scared. I don't won't you too die.'' She says trying to hold back her tears as best as she can; it's amazing, she reminds me of myself when I was little. I always believed the good guys win, and the bad guys go to jail; but as I got older I realised comics weren't that simple.

Like when I read the comic, I can't remember which one where Captain America dies. I was in utter shock when that happened; Jenna always told me it's just a comic, what's so bad about it? It's bad because it was THE Captain America; the ultimate good guy, how could they kill him off? I never understood how the heroes could be killed; but as you get older, you realise that there are no immortals; every person meets their end someday. And I need Jamie to know that tonight won't be remembered as Omega Kid's death night.

''You know Jamie, despite what you see in comics and movies; superheroes aren't that different to us. They feel fear all the time; they know there is a chance they might not make it, but they still fight, and you know why they still fight?'' She shakes her head. ''Because they have belief that they will make it; superheroes have problems like us, and the best are the ones that overcome them without their powers. Do Spider-Man or Superman save people because they have power, or because they choose to help?''

She was starting to understand now, I could tell from the look on her face that she was thinking about my question. She softly smiled at me. ''They choose.''

''I think I'm going to puke.'' Hellrider knows how to spoil the mood; but at least Jamie got the message now. It just doesn't help when you are the superhero and you're talking about their deaths.

We found the stairs and climbed up; opening the hatch slightly I looked around. It was all clear; the three of us got up and moved to the first hiding spot we could see. Walking to the other side of the room, I peeked around; there were two Toxins...just two? This place really has gone downhill.

Jamie stayed hidden as Hellrider and I slowly and quietly snuck up behind the Toxins, just as we got close enough to them...they turned around and zapped us with stun guns. The lights in the room turned on; and out of all the corners and hiding spots, more Toxins appeared. And in between the two that stunned us, was Marcus. ''All you superheroes have the same weakness...predictability!''

''Told you we should have taken the front door!'' Hellrider cursed at me, even when he's stunned he still loves arguing with me. We both took a moment to get back to our feet; as if my legs weren't bad enough, now that my body was numb I could hardly keep myself balanced. Marcus then charged at us; his arms stretched out and his punched both of us to the ground.

Hellrider slammed his bow-staff against Marcus's leg; just enough for us to move either side of him. I attacked first, _**BAM!**_ Punching him in the face. _**BAAAM!**_ He punches me away, but then Hellrider attacks and hits Marcus's gut with his bow-staff. _**BAAAM!**_ The giant then elbows Hellrider in the face and begins pounding the hell out of him; Hellrider does his best to fight back, but he has better chances against a pack of bears.

I get back up and run towards Marcus, but midway I'm tackled to the ground by some Toxin. We roll along the ground for a bit, but I get to my feet first and kick him in his stomach immobilising him. I run back towards the main action; Hellrider was losing consciousness, doing the first thing that popped into my mind I roundhouse kick Marcus in his ribs. As he goes down, I punch him in the jaw and then give him an almighty Omega-Swing to his stomach.

He backs off clutching his stomach, panting like a dog. I help Hellrider stay on his feet; if he loses consciousness now after all those hits he took, it could be fatal. ''I can take this asshole myself!'' Hellrider says to me as he spits out blood.

''No you can't, we need to do this together. We'll both weaken him just enough so you can face him yourself, while I help Jamie find Amanda. This is just a one-time partnership thing; after this, you and I can finish our rematch...Deal?''

He grunts and shakes his head, but he gives in and nods. He readies his bow-staff, just as Marcus comes towards us again. We both charged at him; just before we could attack, Marcus shifts himself so he's about to punch me full on. That is until Hellrider's staff whacks hard against his knuckle, taking this chance I duck and knee him in the stomach. His head goes forward, and Hellrider punches said head.

Marcus stumbles back, but comes at us again. I grab his arm; but then he punches me in the arm forcing me to let go, but the distraction worked and Hellrider smacked the staff right in his right eye. Marcus was losing it; he was thrashing wildly at us, but never hitting us. Hellrider and I worked our way through and chopped him down like a tree; he came at us one last time, using Hellrider's staff as a booster pad, I jump up and kick him in the face. And then Hellrider smashes against his legs and I couldn't help but shout. ''TIMBER!'' As Marcus collapsed to the cold hard ground.

''We actually make a good team!'' I pant and chuckle at the same time.

''You ever say that again, you're dead meat!'' Well, wasn't really expecting any other reply. Once the other Toxins realised Marcus wasn't going to get up anytime soon, they all start coming at us with bats and batons. I was ready for them after taking down someone twice my size, but Hellrider holds out his staff blocking my path. ''You said you were going to help the girl while I finish up here!'' Before I could tell him that's not what I said, he goes off and starts taking them all on. I run back and grab a hold of the hidden Jamie, and we run past the brawl going on; but not without some Toxins noticing and chasing after us.

Jamie and I kept running; I was now just hoping I was going the right way, I had no clue where they would be hiding Amanda. I had a hunch, but it's too coincidental that she's in...

''Amanda!'' Jamie calls out, and there's Amanda strapped to a chair...in Douglas's old office. Wow, guess superheroes can have just as much good luck as the bad. Jamie runs to her sister and nearly flattens her as she bear hugs her like there's no tomorrow. Amanda lifted her head, and I don't know who she's more shocked to see, me or her sister.

''Jamie, what are you doing here?''

''Mr Omega Kid is helping me save you'' Jamie said cheerfully as I untied Amanda. Once free, Jamie was again unable to let go of her, letting the tears flow. Amanda turned to me, looking like she was about to thank me, that's until two Toxins catch up with us.

''Get out of here now!'' I tell the girls, and they start running for the door. The Toxins weren't sure who to go for; and their hesitation was just what I needed. I charged forward and double punched one of them in the chest and face; then grabbing him and throwing him into the other Toxin. The other Toxin gets back up and punches me in the chest, I kick him in the stomach and roundhouse kick his legs.

Both of them down, I follow the girls towards the exit. I wanted to see if Hellrider was okay; but I had a feeling he was going to be okay...the feeling, and the sounds of the Toxins wheeling in agony. Was he killing them? I'm not going into this now, I run out of the exit door, and I don't look back.

* * *

Soon, Amanda and Jamie were at the police station; I was atop of the building on the opposite side of the street. Jamie kept turning back, looking at the street, thinking I was going to be there. But me being that close to a police station didn't suit well (no pun intended). They both go into the station, a face full of relief and delight.

''You could have waited you know!'' A voice says behind me, I turn and see Hellrider him standing casually next to the edge, blood dripping down his bow-staff.

''I'm not joking when I say we made a good team!'' I told him, kind of pointless I know, but I had to get that off my chest.

''I was doing fine myself!'' Yeah, sure you were. Marcus would have pulverised him if it weren't for me. Speaking of that, I wanted to ask about what happened between him and that bull of a man, but I've just got Hellrider to forget about killing me so a conversation like that probably won't be the best to bring up. He continues. ''Oh, and about our rematch,'' So much for forgetting. ''Looks like we have to postpone!''

''What? Did I hear right?''

''Once the Ripper and Toxin are down, then we can finish our business. But alone; don't think there are going to be any more of these team ups!''

''Don't worry, I won't!'' Believe me, I would rather work with Alex and Steph every day for the rest of my life.

He turns and steps onto the stair ladder, but then stops. ''And think of it this way...you won't have to worry about killing the Ripper yourself!'' He then carries on going down, and then I hear his motorcycle driving off.

That didn't make me feel better; even if it's someone else killing the Ripper they shouldn't, he should go to jail. But is Hellrider right about how he might not get a long sentence? No, the Ripper will be in jail until the day he dies, I will make sure of that. Then I start hearing panting coming from the staircase, surely that can't be...

''Okay, where is Hellrider?'' Ultra Kid panted as he and Super Kid crawled up, while Viper jumped up with ease.

''You two are out of shape.'' She jokes.

The two just ignore her, and ask me. ''We were looking for you all night, where were you?''

''Me? Where were you?'' I shouted back at them. But they were still panting, they couldn't answer me.

''So what happened?'' Viper asked me.

''Long story short...'' I took a long, deep breath. ''Hellrider and me fought for a bit we got ambushed by Toxins in their huge battle truck we made a getaway on Hellrider's cycle which was really cool we found this little girl who was Amanda Linea's little sister cause Amanda was captured by Toxin so Hellrider and I worked together to break them out and now we've postponed our fight for a later date!''

The others were like statues; I think they were still trying to catch up with what I said. ''What?'' ''Huh?'' Ultra and Super Kid both said.

Viper now looked really scared. ''Toxin?''

''Afraid so; Marcus is now in charge!''

''Marcus as in Arnold Schwarzenegger like Marcus?'' Ultra asked me, and I gave him nod. From our expressions we knew we're now not the unbeatable team that saved London all the time during the summer; now we've met our matches, and not just in the Ripper, but with the return of Toxin.

Then Super Kid asked. ''What about Hellrider? Is he on our side?''

''Yes and no. He's after the Ripper and Toxin as well, but not with us. But at least that's better than him being after us!'' We could all agree on that; with this many enemies popping up, we need all the help we can get. Hellrider might just give us that little push we need...I just hope he doesn't push it too far.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_S__o, Hellrider has...sort of joined the team, but will he be enough now that Toxin are back in power? That question will be answered soon, but not in the next chapter...because the next chapter is a very special chapter. Where there will be a surprise guest appearance by another Superhero created by a fellow Fanfic writer. The writer knows who the character is, and I'm sure all you Kick-Ass fanfic fans out there will be pleasantly surprised. Hope to hear from you all!_


	23. Jack the Ripper Arc: Blue and Purple

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Note: **Also, I do not own this chapter's guest character, that character is owned by another fellow fic writer and friend of mine. Who is the surprise guest? Well, read and find out...although the chapter title is a bit of a clue.

**Chapter 23: Blue and Purple **

''Last one to Comic City looks like Stephen's mum!''

''But that's your mum as well!'' Steph called to Alex; this little distraction gave me the chance to burst in front of them as the three of us raced to Comic City. Naturally, I always won; but since we started being superheroes they've put up more of a challenge…but I still always won. And that record was still going to continue as I run past the doors, with Alex and Steph following behind me.

I checked my watch that was still on timer. ''Five minutes and three seconds from your house to here, I think that's the record!''

''You think or you know?'' Alex asked me.

''I don't know, I though one of you were keeping track!'' They both shook their head; this always happens we think we've just broken some record but we never have any proof we had, like when Steph said he completed the God of War series in 6 hours…he then accidently deleted the memory.

We all collapsed onto our usual table, needing a few seconds to get our breath back. I can't believe I'm still able to run after the stunt Hellrider pulled on me a week ago; we haven't seen or heard from him since. And there hasn't been any news on Toxin, except for Amanda saying she was kept hostage and they're back, but since then nothing.

Stella hasn't really coped well; every night patrol she's been scared of going alone and sometimes she never shows up cause she's been having nightmares, I can relate to that. She told me that she'll be fine, she can handle herself; and also she told Megan about Toxins return and she's been helping her. But still, Stella hasn't looked herself, she's been afraid of her own shadow.

But right now, our main concern was the Ripper…cause at least Toxin we know we can beat. He just seems to have disappeared since the prom; no killings, no traces or his whereabouts, and we still have no clue what he's after, or the link between his targets. And the most worrying aspect (for me), how does he know me? I still have no idea who he is, but he knows me like the back of my hand. It's not good to think about this stuff when you're dehydrated. ''You guys want a drink?''

''I'll have some water.'' Steph answered as he was engaged in a Kick-Ass comic.

''I'll have a red bull.'' Alex answered.

Either he joking or he was so tired he forgot my sister worked here, I'll just get him a Pepsi. I ordered the drinks and went back to the table, from the other side of the store I could see Rachael. I handed the guys their drinks, and left mine with them and walked over to Rachael. As I got closer I could see she didn't quite look herself; she was paler and a bit thinner. ''Hey, you okay?'' I asked her.

''Yeah, just a little under the weather.'' She replies weakly.

''That's not a good thing to say in England, considering the weather here,'' I joked, and she laughed for a bit but then looked like she was out of breath. ''Rachael you don't look okay.'' She wasn't okay; her back was hunched, she had dark rings under her eyes and she was moving at quite a slow pace.

''I just went to see my doctor earlier today,'' She said calmly; I remember at parent's evening the doctor that was checking her out. Now I was really worried about her, and she could probably see that I was, she smiled at me. ''I'm fine don't worry, I'm use to this.''

''What? I've never seen you like this before.''

''Cause I always leave before I feel too bad!'' So that explains her disappearances; I never knew she had some kind of medical condition, why hasn't she ever said anything to anyone? I wanted to ask her that, but she didn't look in the mood to answer any more questions so I just stayed quiet. ''Thanks though…for asking if I'm okay.'' She says, and I was starting to get that warm feeling in my stomach again.

''Yeah…well…erm…I just want to make sure you're okay, cause…that's what friends do, care about eachother.'' Boy do I sound like an idiot the way I'm stuttering; you'd think English was my tenth language.

Then I feel something on my cheek…Rachael kissing me on my right cheek. ''I care about you too'' She says and then walks off to help another employee. The right side of my face was now all tingly and numb, but in a good kind of way. But I still felt bad for Rachael; for years she's been excused from classes and trips without an excuse, and all the others students complain saying she must be paying the teachers or some other things that are just vile. She's sick, and I didn't even know, and I don't even know what it is. If she's had it for years it can't be something simple that most students would get; and yet she's been going on with a normal life without anyone noticing, wow, that actually kind of sounds like me.

Not wanting to think about Rachael being ill, I decided that a comic would help calm myself; but as I looked for a comic I couldn't get Rachael out of my head. I have to do something to make her feel better; she's been ill for years and no one knows, meaning that no one can really wish her well. But if no one knows…then why did she tell me? It has to be something big, but why share it with me?

But then, maybe this is what Stella was telling me, about me and Rachael being together. Stella had a secret, that she was a superhero; Megan that she is gay and they told each other. Is this some kind of parallel link to me and Rachael that we can be together? And I can tell her my secret? Why is a superheroes' life full of questions and no answers!

''That must be a very good comic book cover.'' A voice said next to me. I hadn't even realized I was still holding a Power Pack comic in my hands.

''No…just…I think I've already read this one,'' I made up as I put the comic back down; I finally turned to see whom I was talking to. A girl, probably a couple of months older than me holding an Impulse comic in her hands; it's weird at the same time she looked quite polite and not one to stand out, but she didn't look like no pushover either. ''Yeah, I was just looking at it, but I wasn't…um…I'm Thomas!'' I held out my hand before I could say anything else.

She shook my hand. ''I'm Penelope, but everyone calls me Penny.''

''Hey, I've never seen you around here before.''

''I'm not surprised!'' She smiled.

''Why you live far?''

''New York.''

''Ah, right! Yep, that is far.''

''You ever been?'' She asked me.

''Nope, hate flying. Never been on a plane, never will,'' I actually don't know if I've ever been on a plane, but I know I'm never going on one. I panic whenever I'm on top of buildings, image me when I'm a thousand feet over them. As she stood there I noticed something familiar about her face. ''I've never seen you around here, but I have seen you somewhere.''

She tilted her head and looked at me playfully like she was expecting this. ''Really?''

Now I remember, that tilting head was something she done on…''You were on TV, yeah, you were on some show. Oh, what was it? Don't tell me I know…um…Coronation Street?''

''No.''

''Don't tell me…Eastenders?''

''No.''

''Emmerdale?''

''No.''

''Merlin?''

''No.''

''I know the name…'' I sound pretty stupid right now; I haven't even seen any of these shows. But hey, it's not every day that a TV star walks up to you. Wait, now I've got it…''Smallville!''

''Casualty.''

''That was gonna be my next guess'' I lied and she chuckled a bit, wow, I'm in the presences of a TV star; but wait, do I count as a TV star if they're making an Omega Kid Series? Probably not, but I should. ''Hey, I've gotta ask…''

She stops me before I can ask. ''No, I've never met Daniel Radcliffe''.

''I was going to ask have you ever met Emma Watson?'' Stupid, if she's never met Radcliffe, of course she's never met Emma Watson.

''No I haven't.'' She answers me anyway. And we were silent after that; I mean what am I supposed to ask her? Maybe something not about TV?

''So…is this your first time in Britain?'' I asked.

''Well, I was born in England but I'm actually from Birmingham, the West Midlands.''

I blushed a bit, I just can't seem to bring up any good questions. ''So you here to see family?''

There was a bit of an awkward silence before she answered. ''In a way, yeah.''

Cue the second awkward silence; this one was slightly longer as I wasn't really making a smart first impression. ''You want a tour of Comic City?'' I asked.

''So is this what it's called?''

''Yep, not the most original I know.''

''I've heard worse, in New York I use to go to the place called Atomic Comic!''

''Wow, what a name. Actually I think I've ordered some comics off their website before,'' Although they never showed up. ''Yeah well this is one of the best comic stores in London, and my sister works here.''

''Was that who you were just talking to?'' She asked.

''No, that was my girlfri…no…no that was a girl, yeah, but just a friend…who is a girl, yeah.'' I was blushing like a strawberry now; that's the first time I've had a slip of the tongue like that before. Penny looked at me oddly, like I was keeping something hidden; and the way I always said that I can't blame her. I needed to change the subject quick, and guess what was the first thing that popped to my mind. ''So, have you heard of Omega Kid?''

''Yeah I have, not much, but I've heard of him. He seems pretty cool.''

''Yeah, he is…'' I was finally confident with a subject now, and maybe was a chance to hear of the others fan base. ''What about his partners?''

''Well, I don't really listen to superhero stuff as much anymore.'' She said.

''How come?''

She didn't answer straight away, and the way her eyes shifted a little it's not like the simple do you like superheroes or not. ''I've just, out grown them,'' She says simply. How can you outgrow superheroes? It's not like you can out grow a costume. ''I'm just focusing on my career now,'' Penny said. She didn't really say that with that much enthusiasm; it was convincing for me that she wasn't that into superheroes. But if she's an actress how do I know she's not faking, or acting, or playing or something. ''Are you still gonna give me the tour?'' Penny's voice brought me out of my trail of thought; I apologized and gave her the tour.

After a while, we just sat down at a table and talked; I told her about myself (excluding the one important hobby), and that I'm not really sure what to do when I leave school. She seems to have a pretty colourful life; as well as being on a show, she moved from England to New York when she was little; she was quite the popular one in school, and a major comic geek. She also used to be afraid of heights, but says she's gotten over that (I climb buildings, what did she do to get rid of her fears?). She's aiming to become a policewoman and she has a brown belt in kickboxing. If I wasn't a superhero, I would be jealous; but she was really nice, and we seem to have a few things in common. ''So who was your favourite superhero?'' I asked before I could stop myself; but she didn't get annoyed at me for asking.

''Well...you really want to know?'' I nod my head, anxiously waiting for her answer; she's from New York, superhero central, I can't imagine how many people dress up and save the day ''Have you ever heard of the Purple Eradicator?''

As I thought the name did sound familiar, yeah I have heard of her. ''Yeah, wasn't she spotted with Kick-Ass a couple of times?''

''The same.''

''I've heard of her, not much, but I've heard of her. Was she your favourite?''

She didn't look at me straight away. ''Well, I related to her in some way.'' I didn't really want to offend her about not really knowing Eradicator, but she never brought her up again, like she was trying to avoid talking about her or something. Anyway, we just talked and I again got curious about her TV star lifestyle, but of course she told me she's only ever been in Casualty so she's not a major star like David Tennant. She checked her watch and turned to me. ''I've got to go now!''

''Okay then, well, bye Penny.'' I held out my hand and she shook it.

''Hope it'll be a see you.'' She finished and then left the store. There was something strange about her; like I could relate to her or something, like she had some double-lifestyle. It's not like Rachael; I don't have a thing for her, but I just feel easy around her.

From behind, Alex and Steph pat my shoulder. ''Wow, first Rachael and now another bird, you are on fire...''

''Don't you two know when you're not wanted!''

* * *

_**(3****rd**** Person View)**_

_Penny stepped out of Comic City; putting her comics into her little bag and walked off down the street, having no idea that she was being watched from across the street...on top of a building. A man holding binoculars, keeping his piercing eyes on Penny, like she was the only thing in the world. The shadows on top of the building made it hard to give a good description of the man, but he was defiantly wearing some kind of mask...or he got a really bad nose job._

_On the ledge next to him, was some kind of bird, again the shadows making it hard to describe but it defiantly was no pigeon. The man pulled down his binoculars and stood up, his hand stroking something in his pocket...an old fashioned hand-gun, like you see in the westerns. The bird next to him flew up and landed on his shoulder; the bird was actually a crow, and the mask on the man's face was in fact the mask of a crow. From beneath his gun in his pocket he pulled out a rolled up piece of paper; he showed it to the crow, and it took the paper in its beak._

_''Follow her!'' The man whispered to his pet in a thick Russian accent. The crow flew into high into the sky, and when almost out of seeing distance, turned in the direction that Penny was walking. The Russian then took something out of his other pocket, two scrunched up photographs; he un-scrunched one of them and gazed at the figure for a few seconds. Then he did the same for the other photograph, looking back and forth between the two with a sinister smile forming on his face._

_''And the God faces the Titan.'' He chuckles deeply too himself and then throws the photos in the air as he turns to leave, on each photo was a picture of a superhero...one was Omega Kid, the other...Purple Eradicator._

* * *

_**(Penny POV)**_

_''Penelope Conway, I'm here to see my mother, Andrea Jones.'' I said to the woman behind the desk; she told me to take a seat and I waited for a few minutes. It's unbelievable how long it's taken for my mum to be moved from Eastwood Park Prison to Holloway Prison; but that's way things are nowadays, unorganized and unpredictable._

_A small, thin woman walked to me. ''Prisoner 089453?'' She asked, I nodded. ''Come this way.'' She led me to the room where the prisoners were allowed to speak; I sat down._

_''She's been asking for you.'' The woman sighed. I can't help but chuckle; Mum can even charm the women in this place. I waited until a line of women started entering from a side door. Soon enough my mother walked in and sat down. Her hair was mousey brown and lanky and she looked thin. She picked up the phone and I picked up the one on my side of the glass._

_''Hey honey.''_

_''Hi, mum. How are you?''_

_''Well I'm nobodies bitch yet, so I'm fine,'' She smiled; I realized how much I missed her. ''How are you?''_

_"I'm ok, I've started uni, made some new friends.'' I said sadly._

_Mum looked at me curiously. ''So…don't take this the wrong way, I wanted to see you, but why are you here? It's term time, right?''_

_''I decided to take a break.''_

_''Already?''_

_''I wanted to see my mum.''_

_''What happened baby?'' She put her hand on the glass. I put mine on the other side, almost as though our hands were touching._

_''I just miss…there was this guy. He was bad for me but he…I…''_

_''It's ok. It's his loss. You'll go on without him.'' I loved my mum, she always understood. But I didn't want to say 'Oh, yeah and I was a superhero but I left and I miss it more than anything' Especially when I'm already sitting inside a woman's prison._

_We talked for a while, catching up with whatever just came up; it was everything from Homework I almost missed, to how bad the school dinners were. It was nice to just have a little talk; it made me feel at ease, something I haven't felt in a while._

_''Ok ladies, time to go.'' A guard called out behind me._

_''Say out of trouble. I love you.''_

_''I love you, too.'' I watched her leave. I waited a little while and then left slowly. I missed her already._

* * *

_I was staying at my aunt's house while here in England; it's not Buckingham Palace, but it's livable. It feels weird being here; not the house but being back in England, I only have brief memories of when I was little, like seeing Big Ben and the London Eye for the first time, but other than that it's just a blur._

_It just shows you how the years fly by; one minute you're starting school, the next you're in University. And here I am worried about growing up and life going on to quickly; when just a month ago I quit being a superhero…and that's felt like an eternity. _

_Since my 'retirement announcement'; Mindy and I have only ever talked three or four times, and just try to imagine having a short conversation with her. Dave I've hardly seen, apparently him and Todd have had some arguments lately. Marcus was my tutor in law-enforcement as well as me now studying the subject at Uni; being a policewoman may not seem that different from being a superhero. To me it was; your heart isn't broken as often._

_I don't get it; I'm happy and finally my life's starting to make more sense and yet I'm here sitting in my aunts spare room thinking about being her…why? I get a suitcase from under the bed; I open it and pull it out, my Purple Eradicator costume in all its torn and battered glory. This was like my first uniform, it was pretty special to me, and I haven't even mended it since my last fight._

_I fold it and stuff it back in my suitcase. Then were was some gush of wind coming in through my window, I turned and jump back in shock, cause there was a bird perched on my window, and not just any bird…a crow._

_''What the hell?'' This was new, even for me! And just as soon as it appears, it flies off and is out of sight. But then I notice something else on the spare bed…a note? Could that crow have given me a message; this had bloodbath written all over it, a part of me wanted to just tear the paper up and act like this never happened…of course I open and read._

_'Hello Penelope. Or perhaps you like to be addressed by your other name…Purple Eradicator…'_

_Shit, how does this guy know who I am? _

_'I've had my eye on you for some time now; I was once a bounty hunter contracted by the D'Amico's hunting whoever he considered a threat. But when Frank met his…unfortunate end, I became rouge, hunting only for myself to find the best…and I consider you one of the best. Ever since your spectacular debut against Frank's over enthusiastic son even when you had that devastating accident with the crowbar…good thing I was able to mend that for you in the hospital…'_

_Reading that bit I could do nothing but curse my luck; he/she was one of the doctors, when I fainted from getting hit with the crowbar bad, the doctor must have somehow pieced together who I was. I don't believe this; something I'd completely forgotten about in the past was biting me in the ass. I carried on reading_

_'I've been interested in you; you have something very few have; cunning, quick thinking and above all…hidden brutality. You may not have used it yet, but I know you will, and I want to see it. Meet me at the Vengor Pier near the Thames at midnight sharp. And if you don't show…well, your brother's name was Todd right? I don't like to hunt an anonymous target' _

_And if you think that was shocking; wait until you see this…the guy signed it, but it was a name I would not have guessed in a million years…Omega Kid! This has to be some joke, why would Omega Kid send this? He's no killer. But then again; the writer knows my identity…and now that I remember, Omega Kid did show up when I started._

_This can't be a prank; even if it's not Omega Kid, this person is threatening my family, I can't take that chance. I re-open the suitcase and take out my costume; staring at it for a few seconds, I can't believe I'm going to be wearing this again and in a way…I was glad. Not overly glad, but as I started putting the costume on, I felt like my old self again. When I always wanted to be a superhero, when I loved comics (still do anyway), before pressure, bruises…before Chris. No, I can't think about him now; someone is threatening my family and I'm not going to ignore this…and Omega Kid? I'll believe it's him when I see it!_

* * *

**(Back to Thomas's POV)**

''I've checked Finsbury Park, no sign of Ripper or gang.'' I said into the phone with Ultra Kid on the other side.

''_Super and I have searched all of Caledonian and Holloway Roads, nothing. Hey, how come Viper gets a vacation?''_

''It's not a vacation; you know what she's like now with Toxin back. She won't be able to concentrate in a fight.'' It's the sad truth, even in school when some jealous girl picked on Stella because of her good looks, she refused to fight back, her confidence and feistiness was just gone. And of all people, Megan was the one that defended her. As if the Ripper wasn't bad enough for me, now Stella with Toxin. All we need now is two arch-enemies for the chuckle brothers on the other line of my phone.

''_Anyway, one more sweep?'' _Ultra asked me.

''No, I don't think he'll show tonight. Let's call it early; I'll call back in an hour!'' I hung up before he could protest. The longer this Ripper stays hidden, the more uneasy I feel, like he's savoring the torture he's putting me through; jeez I'm all paranoid, but then again why shouldn't I be? Then a screeching noise blasts into my left eardrum; I roll away and take up a battle position, although it kind of looks stupid now, especially when I see what just scared me. ''A crow?'' I chuckle, this was embarrassing, good thing the others weren't here to see this. But it was kind of creepy; what the hell is a crow doing in London?

''You're a hard man to reach.'' A voice echoes behind me; I roll on the ground and take up a battle position again. From behind me stepping out of the shadows was a tall man; over six foot tall, long black cloak and cape. At first I thought he was Jack the Ripper that is until I got a look of his mask, a long crow mask with the giant beak on it.

''Who are you, and what do you want?'' I asked demandingly.

''I am a friend, as well as a fan…'' He said in a thick Russian accent I think; like Mickey Rourke from Iron Man 2. ''And I want to give you an offer.''

''Hard to trust a stranger with a pet crow and a freaky mask!'' I half joked, but I was telling him the truth. He chuckles a little, and then takes off his crow mask. It was still hard to see his face; his hair was covering the top half of his head, I could just make out his black orb eyes. His teeth were rotten and all over the play. If this guy wants to be my friend, he has to discover a bath first. ''So what kind of offer?'' I asked.

''Twelve hours ago, a very dangerous killer landed in England; I've been tracking her for some time, but I can't defeat her myself. I need your help!''

''Do I know who you're after?''

''Possibly…The Purple Eradicator!''

''What?'' This has to be a fraud, I don't know much about her but I know she's not a killer. Why was she coming up so often today? ''Give me one good reason why I should go after another superhero!''

''She is a murderer!'' He calmly states. There's no way the Eradicator would kill someone; I would have heard about it if she did. Then the guy pulled out some picture and handed it to me; the picture was of some man in his 20s I think. I stare blankly back at the guy. ''His name was Frances Delroid, murdered in cold blood by the Eradicator, breaking his neck!'' I get a cold chill going up my spine; this is just what I need when I'm dealing with trying to make my first kill. But this was official; it had his death date and is signed, but it couldn't be Eradicator surely? The guy continued. ''He was married with two children.''

Now this guy was pushing my buttons; images of a woman with two kids fill my head, crying over a coffin. It makes me feel guilty; this is why I don't want to kill, death always affects more than one person. ''If you don't help me, what's going to stop here from killing another husband or father? She is a wild card that will snap and nothing will stop her, nothing except you of course. But you must stop her before she gets too out of control. Stop her, and we'll bring her to justice!''

I don't want to do this, but right now the news of a killer superhero wasn't what I needed; I have the Ripper and Toxin to deal with, I have to stop this before it gets out of hand. I'm still not sure if it's Eradicator or not, but I might as well play along. ''So what do I do?'' I ask him.

He smiles at me. ''She'll be at Vengor Pier near the Thames at midnight sharp.''

''How do I know this isn't a trick?''

''Be there…and see for yourself.''

* * *

Well, I'm here, Vengor Pier it's midnight on the dot and no purple around me. I knew this guy was playing around; probably just some drunk hoaxing me. If he wanted to kill me, he would have shown himself. Obviously he just wanted to trick me for some reason. The thoughts of death ran through my head again; even if Eradicator didn't kill that man, have there been other superheroes that have killed?

As for as I know, Kick-Ass and Red-Mist haven't killed; and there hasn't been any other superheroes in the news I've heard about that have killed. Hellrider? I've never actually seen him kill anybody…yet, although he's been close on a couple of occasions. But wait…that girl, the one that saved Kick-Ass when he was kidnapped, she killed the kidnappers, does she have a clear conscious? Well, she did save someone so…maybe for the greater good…

''So you are here!'' A voice called out; it was like Batman's voice (does everyone use that voice?). And standing behind me; a girl wearing black leather trousers and purple tight fitting leather boots, a black jacket, the arm colour was purple and a pair of purple leather gloves. The mask covered her eyes. I don't really think I need an introduction, but I did need to give an apology to that Russian tipper, still I can't believe this is actually happening.

''Eradicator?''

''Omega Kid! I'm surprised you are here.'' She said in a disappointed tone.

''Same here, but you know why I'm here!'' I tried to sound confident, but I'm not really sure what to do. Other than Hellrider, this is my first real Super villain battle.

''Yep, you think just because you're the first superhero here you can do whatever you want. Bring it on!'' I'm not really getting where she was going with this; but maybe it's just some cocky mind-distracting taunt. I was nervous about this; I have no clue what she may be able to do, she's been seen with Kick-Ass and Red-Mist, she must be good. But for some reason I'm not overly scared of her...I actually felt excitement, like I was going to enjoy this, not enjoy beating her but just enjoy fighting her.

She charged at me, and the clash of the titans began. He started punching at me as I blocked faster than I thought I could; she spun hitting me with her elbows but I kept blocking, she moved so fluently, unlike Hellrider who was more brute force. She kicked at me, but I rolled back dodging her. She did a front flip and was almost on top of me, she punched but I blocked. I tried to punch her, but she just leaned back and I missed. With me unbalanced she kicks out, but using my knee I block and roll on top of her. I turned back round to attack her, _**BAM!**_ Only to get a good kick to my stomach from her.

I got back to my feet as quick as I could; we were both moving so fast just one slip up would be fatal. I charged at her, and had my go at the punches, but she blocked them and roundhouse kicked at me; I managed to block but the force caused me to stumble back a bit. I actually can't believe how quick I blocked that; for some reason I just fell so much stronger and faster, and from the way she turned to me cracking her knuckles, she felt the same.

I move forward towards her and punch, she blocks. I punch again, she blocks again. This time I fake it, but instead of falling for it she punches me in the face forcing me back again. She starts punching at me even faster now, I keep blocking but I realised I was being forced back towards the Thames. I try to move around her; but I couldn't, she was giving me no space to move, all I can do is block. Closer and closer, I'm being lead towards the edge of the Thames; I can feel it right behind me now. She kicks at my face, and this was my all or nothing; I duck down and roll into her standing leg and past.

I stop and get back to my feet, and she does the same. We started circling around, waiting to see who would make the next move. And funny enough during all this...I'm smiling. This is the most fun I've ever had; I don't know what it is, but I just feel empowered fighting her, why? The Russian said she was a loose cannon ready to blow; but right now, she was just another superhero like me, maybe that's what I'm enjoying about fighting. Yeah, I admit it, I'm enjoying this!

I charge at her, throwing in a punch; but she moves around me and grabs me in a head lock. I elbow her in the stomach; she loosens her grip, I grab her head and threw her over me. She lands on the ground hard, but grabs my arm and throws me to the ground as well. We roll away from each other and start going at each other again; throwing punches and kicks, blocking dodging, but we would sometimes get the lucky hits...unfortunately she was getting more

_**BAM! BAM!**_ She punched me twice in the stomach; but then I kick at her knee and then I give her an Omega-Swing to her face. She rolls away...but then gets back on her feet; as well as a good hitter she can sure take a hit. ''That's the quickest time anyone's gotten up from my Omega-Swing!'' I praise her.

''I'm not just anyone...and Omega-Swing?''

''What? It's easy to remember!''

''And this fight's going to be one to remember!'' She smirks; even she was enjoying this fight. This was amazing; the thrill, the power we were both feeling. I've actually forgotten why we were fighting in the first place, all that mattered was we were, and we weren't going to stop until we find who is better.

Eradicator charges at me; punches at me, but I block them and move around. Spreading myself out, and taking a risk I punch with both hands; she blocks one but I hit her on her head with the other. She kicks out at me, I try to block but she was faking, she pulls back and kicks with her other leg. I duck and then kick at her knocking her down. But then she kicks at my legs knocking me down with her.

She jumps onto me and grabs me by the throat, using my legs I get her in a head lock. We were both in a stalemate, neither of us could try to finish without taking too much of a risk. But where she was chocking me, she was leaving an opening. _**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_ I keep punching that opening until she lets go, punches my legs and gets out of my lock. ''Not bad, but you wouldn't last in New York!'' She taunts confidently as she rubs her neck.

''Ha, I wouldn't even go to New York. I hate flying, never been on a plane, never will.'' I joked, it's about time I had a villain I could joke around with, kinda cool. But then for some reason she tensed up, then stood tall and still as if she just heard me for the first time tonight.

Shaking her head and looking at me. ''Thomas?''

WHAT?

''WHAT?'' I shout shell-shocked, how did she just…she just said…how? Even behind the mask, I could tell she was just as shocked as me…no, I was more shocked.

''Is everyone I know a superhero?'' She shouts out loud.

''Hold on, how the hell do you know me?'' I asked her; she just stood her hands shaking all over the place, cursing her and me for being stupid. ''Hello! You haven't answered my question!'' I shouted while taking my mask off, there was no point wearing it if she knows me, and I need to know how she knows. Eradicator stares at me for a few seconds, thinking over what to do next, tell me or keep attacking…I'm really hoping for the former. Eventually she does take off her mask, and all that shock she felt when she realized who I was, let's say I now know the feeling. ''Penny?'' Jesus, as well as luck, a superheroes' life is full of coincidences. And yet here she is; the kind, comic loving girl I met just a few hours ago who is actually one of the best superheroes in America.

''I think we need to clear some things up.'' She said.

''I think so too; like how could someone like you be a murderer?''

''What?''

''So the name Frances Delroid doesn't ring any bells?'' I thought this might be a set-up or something, but the pale look that Penny had on her face didn't help her innocence. ''So you did kill him?''

''It was an accident…I punched too strong and he…just landed awkwardly. You don't think a person can be killed by accident?'' Thinking about it she was right; all it needed was one wrong landing or flick of a finger, and you could be paralyzed or even dead. I've been lucky, but if I made one bad judgment I could end someone's life. Then Penny slowly walked up to me. ''And I think I have the right to ask how do you know about him?''

''Some Russian bounty hunter or something; he wanted me to bring you in…''

''He didn't happen to have a crow with him did he?'' She asked. I nodded a bit surprised at her guess, and from her pocket she pulled out a letter and said. ''A crow sent this to me; apparently from you threatening my family and challenging me to come here,'' I knew that guy was bad news all along; I can't believe I feel for his trick…at least I wasn't the only one. ''Wait…'' Penny said bringing me out of my thoughts. ''If he wanted both of us to come here…wouldn't he be watching us?''

_**BANG! BANG!**_ And right on cue, gun fire rains down on us from the alley across the street from us. Penny and I took cover behind a pile of crates near us and put our masks back on, we waited for the gunfire to stop; it did eventually…and didn't start again. ''We can't let him get away!'' I shouted as I rose to attack, but Penny pulled me back down…just as more gunfire fired at us. ''Thanks!''

''Don't mention it, just give it a minute and he'll have to stop to reload again.''

The gunfire stopped again for a brief moment, before starting up again. From above, we could just make out the crow flying around in the sky that must be how he's getting the message that we're still here. It was no good, it's like an action movie, he just can't run out of ammo. Penny and I were stuck. ''Why don't we split up?'' I called to her, despite sitting right next to me; under all the gunshots she could only just barely hear me.

''We don't have any other choice. Okay, on three…one…two…three!''

We both run out either side of the crates; and the Russian's gunfire was heading towards the side that Penny ran too. Since he wasn't really aiming for me, I head in his direction. I make it to the corner next to the alley; I peek around just enough, he hadn't noticed me as he trapped Penny behind another pile of crates. I waited for his ammo to finish, and once it does, I run around and jump kick at him.

He gets back up and starts punching at me; but I keep blocking, after my fight with Penny the adrenaline has more control then I do. I felt like Bruce Lee or Jackie Chan in his prime; I punched and kicked at him and he falls back onto the ground.

From the skies, his crow swoops down and claws at my face. I stumble back, ah Jesus this hurt; it got me right on the side of my face near my ear. I could feel the blood dripping out of my mask, and through the cut. The Russian came at me and punched at where his crow clawed at me, and then kicked me in the stomach before picking me up and slamming me on the ground. I tried to ignore the pain on my face and get back up, but then he stood on my head, his foot on my bad cheek. He twitched his foot, cutting my skin even more. I try to push him off, but my head was throbbing so bad I can't.

Then I could just make out the sound of a gun reloading, but it wasn't the Russian. ''MPK5 sub machine gun…my favourite!'' Eradicator said as she pointed the gun at the Russian. ''Now get off him!''

But instead the Russian just chuckled. ''Or what, you going to kill me?''

''No, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to shot and you'll be in a great deal of pain!''

''So bias…what if it were Chris D'Amico in the same position?''

Eradicator didn't do anything; she just held the gun, her finger wasn't near the trigger, but she still looked ready to open fire. ''He has nothing to do with this!'' She said.

''He has everything to do with this; me and you. After all, isn't that why you retired?''

''It's not my life anymore…''

''It'll always be your life; once you begin it'll will never end until death do you part. Look at tonight, you came back.''

''And that was your first mistake!''

''And what was my others?''

Eradicator then lowers her gun from him. ''This…catch!'' She shouts as she throws the gun at him. And like a stupid kid; he reaches up to grab it, not realizing Eradicator was running towards him and then gives him a double kick to the chest knocking him off me. He stumbles back but he catches the gun and aims it at Eradicator…_**CLICK!**_ ''The gun was empty anyway!'' She says calmly as she spins around to kick at the Russian, but he grabs her leg and swings her into the alley wall. She kicks at him again, but he grabs her leg again. Using her other leg, she roundhouse kicks him in the shoulder forcing him to let go.

She was ready to go at him again, until the crow strikes at the back of her head. With this distraction, the Russian finds it easy to pummel Eradicator. I finally get back on my feet, and look up just in time to see the crow coming towards me. Right next to me was a dustbin with the lid not on properly; I grabbed it and held it out in front of me…_**CRASH!**_ The crow crashes right into it, and then with it still on the lid, I put it back on top of the bin, hearing the crow land inside.

I ran over to help Eradicator; I kicked at the Russian's knee, knocking him off balance. And then Eradicator flips forward and kicks him square in the face. From his pocket, he brings out a little swish army knife and starts swinging at us. Eradicator moves around, and elbows him in his back, and I punch at his stomach. But he swings at me, and cuts me across my back badly.

I move away from him, my back started stinging so much I couldn't hold back the tears. As I took a moment to recuperate, Eradicator continued to punch and move back, punch and move back over and over hoping to knock him down. The Russian swings at her; she grabs his arm and slams him into the wall. But then he grabs her head and crushes her head into the wall knocking her down.

She held her head, twitching on the ground; it looked like she was hurt badly. And with my back, I won't be able to reach her in time as the Russian steadies his knife for the final strike. Then with some quick reactions Eradicator kicks at the Russian hard into his tenders. He goes to his knees, crying in agony, his grandkids probably felt that. The empty machine gun Eradicator had was right next to me; I grabbed it and whacked it as hard as I could across his face. And he goes down out for the count.

Knowing that it was finally over, I collapsed on the ground, it felt like back and face were burning inside out. I took of my mask; the cool wind blowing on it hurt but not as much as when it was scratched up with my mask. Eradicator also took of her mask; her face was bleeding badly from where her head hit the wall, but she looked ready to go. So this is what superheroes from America are like; Kick-Ass, Red Mist, all of them…I doubt they could beat her…at least I had a good go at her. I smile and give her an assuring thumbs up; she smiles back and gives me a thumbs up as well.

* * *

It's two days later; my face was scratched up but it was healing, Jenna had a hard time believing a pigeon (as I described) did this to me. I didn't tell her about my back, because then she would have got suspicious. The Russian was arrested for his possession of weaponry, and Penny also accused him of a fake passport, stalking, threats…something told me she was going to go far in the police force.

So here we were at Heathrow; Penny was about to go back home, and I decided to say goodbye. ''Well, you can't say that your stay in London wasn't eventful.'' I said.

''No I can't.'' She laughs.

''Sure you won't come back into the superhero game?'' I asked her.

She shakes her head, but never makes eye contact with me. When she does she says. ''I've got other things to focus on right now. Sure you won't back out of the superhero game?''

I was more eager to shake my head. ''Believe me I've been there. But, I just guess I enjoy this too much.''

''Just take care; cause sometimes there are events in a superheroes career that can give them…second doubts.''

She was right in a way; it all points back to the whole Jack the Ripper for me. I don't want to kill him, but everyone thinks I should, I'm sure that I can bring him down my way. But the way the Russian was talking to her, it looks as if Penny has been down that road before. ''Hey Penny, just one more superhero question…''

''Go ahead.''

''If…there is someone that…I have to beat, but everyone thinks he's too dangerous and it would be better if I kill him? If I ever had the chance, what would you say I should do?''

Penny didn't answer at first; her mouth didn't even move, she stared at the ground really considering my question. After a moment or two, she looks at me ''Honestly…I'm the worst person to answer a question like that.''

Well, it was worth a try; guess the answer to my first death question will still have to wait. ''Oh, actually one more superhero question!''

''Yeah.''

''What are Kick-Ass and Red-Mist like?''

''Not what you would expect, but Hit Girl is cool.'' She answer quicker than the last question…well, I've learned no superheroes perfect.

She held out her, and I shook it. ''Bye.''

''Like I already said, see you soon.'' She smiles and then turns and walks down the tunnel to her flight. My first ever team-up with another proper superhero, it couldn't have gone any cooler. Fighting her, I felt like never before, a million times myself. It's just a shame that my back was going to slow me down for a bit, but that should heal up. But there's still one thing I don't get…

''Who's Hit Girl?''

* * *

''The Purple Eradicator?'' Alex asked in disbelief; as he, Steph and I sat back in our usual Comic City seats. I basically told them the whole story of the Russian assassin and Purple Eradicator, I didn't tell them I actually knew the girl behind the mask though.

''You've heard of her?''

''Are you kidding, she's a legend. They're selling her comics here soon!''

''Oh well, I've got my TV series debut soon!'' I muttered, then the two smiled at me sarcastically. ''What?''

''Are you jealous of her?'' They both ask me.

''No, why would I be jealous?'' I did do well against her; so what if she got more hits on me, that happens with all my enemies.

Alex then said. ''Well, on the count she's stronger, faster, smarter, more bad-ass, she's partners with Kick-Ass, and sexier…'' I couldn't help but vomit my Pepsi back out at the last bit. ''I'm a guy I can't really call you…you know.'' Alex defended himself before he got caught up in his words.

''Okay, so she's a bit better than me. But I'm not jealous!'' The more the two go on about this; I'm actually starting to feel jealous. But they were right; she was stronger and faster than me, but she had Kick-Ass for a teacher. But I'm still trying to work out the whole Hit-Girl thing; could it have been that girl that saved Kick-Ass in the hostage video? From what I've heard, she's still saving people. I know that Penny said she'd quit, but something was telling me she'll come back. As I've learned, once you start as a superhero, you can never finish.

Then Steph spoke. ''Hey, maybe she's like Superman and you're Batman. As you take on the gangsters and serial killers, Eradicator takes on the big villains.''

''Ha, yeah if you two ever came up to me and say Purple Eradicator just took down a billionaire, I'll climb up Big Ben!'' With my fear of heights I hope Eradicator doesn't face any crazy people with stashes of cash, or they just forget about what I just said.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Right, as many of you know I do not own Penelope Conway/Purple Eradicator...she is owned by Splish92. I hade a lot of fun writing this chapter; and I would also like to thank Splish for allowing me to bring her character into this chapter, and I also want to say that the Purple Eradicator saga is one of the many inspirations for the story of Omega Kid. Thanks Splish92!_


	24. Jack the Ripper Arc: Abracadead

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 24: Abracadead**

The darkness of Halloween covered the inside of the house; a blanket of pitch-blackness, it's a miracle that the teenager in the kitchen could see where he was going without bumping into something. The only light source illuminating from the pumpkin lanterns hanging on the windows outside; the boy in the kitchen looked around with the help of the little light he had. The house had an eerie blue light to it; shadows seemed to dance everywhere, anyone would be spooked...but seeing how this guy was drunk and just laid he wasn't all that cautious.

Searching for some beer; he opens the door to some closet, and out of it a man jumps out and grabs the guy by the throat. He was over 6foot tall; wearing a blue jumpsuit and holding a big, sharp kitchen knife. His face was pale and emotionless; he has the blackest eyes...the devil's eyes. As the boy struggles to get free of the man's unnatural grip, he slowly raises the knife ready to strike at the hapless boy. Only from the gleam of the knife can the boy see the pale face and realise it was only a mask.

The man pulls back the knife and..._**GLITCH!**_

''Predictable!'' Alex shouted out making Steph and me jump out of our seats a little as we tried to watch the movie; but it was hard when you have your best friend commentating throughout the whole film.

''What do you mean predictable?''

''The guy opens the door, boom; killer comes out and kills him. Why are we watching this? This film is so dated!''

''This is John Carpenter's Halloween! It's a classic horror, and a must watch on Halloween night!'' I told him for about the fourth time. Yes as you may have guessed...today is Halloween! And it was not only a night for trick or treating, collecting candy and scaring the daylights out of one another; for us it was a night off to relax. The past few we've been searching high and low yet again for Jack the Ripper or Toxin and have come up with zip on where they could be.

So, needing a break we just decided to have the night off and go out to a Halloween party that Kevin (Yes, I know, Kevin) was holding for friends and classmates. We decided to go; Megan and Stella were sorting themselves out, and Rachael was going as well. And what is Halloween without a good Halloween movie...and what better than the series with the holiday's name on it. The movie bit Alex wasn't enjoying. ''This is so sllllloooowww. Tom, when's Danielle Harris's nudity? Just skip to that bit!''

''Danielle Harris only gets nude in the remake; we're watching the originals!'' I told him.

''But you said she was in the original!''

''In Part's 4 and 5...as a 9 year old girl!''

A sickening expression then appeared on his face. ''9? Oh thanks for telling me that, now it feels like my kidney just moved in with my gut. What about Busty Rhymes? At least he made the film fun!''

''He's in Part 8''.

''AH! This is going to take forever!'' Alex screamed, sinking into the sofa with frustration.

Stephen just leaned next to me. ''You should have seen him on Friday the 13th!''

* * *

After a few hours of moaning and groaning (although Alex did calm down with a few sequels), it was time to get ready for the party. And when it's a Halloween party; you need costumes...I bet you know what costumes we're going to be wearing...wrong! What's the point? We were our superhero costumes every night; we need to wear something different. After a few costume tips from Jenna; we decided to be the classic three horrors. I was dressed as Jason Voorhees; Steph was Michael Myers, and Alex...

''Welcome to prime time bitch!''

''That is one bad Freddy Krueger voice.'' Steph said; and Alex gave him a slap around the head.

''I'm meant to sound like the one and only Robert Englund!''

''Yeah...did Jack Earle Haley give you tips?'' I couldn't help but get in on the joke. Alex didn't reply back, and then spent a few moments getting into character. Jenna made all the costumes herself; in England it's very hard to find good Halloween costumes, only handmade are the best, and Jenna is better than the best.

She even made his knife, claw, glove thing...but seeing those knives dance in symphony gave me a cold shudder; those knives reminded me of the Ripper. When I was little, and first heard of the original, I always believed he wore something like that to kill his victims. It just seemed to suit the Ripper; cold, deadly, enjoying what he was doing...until his deathbed. ''Thomas, you okay?'' Jenna asked me snapping me out of my thoughts.

''Oh, yeah...just...getting into character.''

''Getting into character? You're not shooting a movie!''

''Need to get the Halloween spirit. Hey, why don't you come to the party?''

She looked like she was about to answer yes. ''Sorry I can't; I've got a shift at Comic City tonight''.

''Okay.'' I said a little disappointed, she really has been overworked at Comic City lately; no one should ever have to work on Halloween night.

* * *

London doesn't celebrate Halloween like it's that big of a deal; there are a few decorations and some kids in costumes going about. Halloween is my favourite time of year; were we get to dress up and go around scaring everybody. If I didn't have a fear of flying (And won the lottery) I would go to America and celebrate Halloween there. The three of us finally arrived at Kevin's party, greeted by all our classmates in all kinds of costumes, pretty good ones actually, not the cheap-budget ones you find in all the shops.

''Well, look at the limited imaginations of horror.'' Kevin called over to us; and despite how much I hate him; I have to say his costume was awesome. A dark jacket with cape; bloodlines going down the chest, under his arms dagger feathers stitched onto them. His mask was like a cross between an elephant and a vulture.

''Where the hell did you get a costume like that?'' Alex asked him.

''Made it myself; just like everyone else's costumes.'' He shouted, and the whole room erupted in cheers and chants for Kevin.

''You made all these costumes?''

''Yep; it helps when you went to St James's Arts and Crafts College for a few weeks.''

That name? I've heard of that College before, yeah, that's the same one Jenna went to. She studied there to improve her designing skills about two years ago. But how can Kevin go? ''But, wouldn't you have to be at least two years older than us to have gone there?'' I asked.

''Yes, but I was personally asked to attend by the heads of the college, and now I hold the record for being the youngest person to ever pass the study!'' Pass it? Even Jenna didn't pass it. Is there anything this guy can't do? Kevin walked around us and said. ''Well, I'm off to attend to other party matters. Oh and Thomas, don't worry no Omega Kid trivia's tonight. Happy Halloween.'' He finished before walking off. The three of us just stood, our costumes feeling alot itchier then before.

''I really hate that guy!'' Alex said.

Thankfully, we didn't have to see much more of him during the party. The rest of the night consisted of playing tricks, playing dead, bobbing for apples, throwing eggs at each other, and Alex stalking Chloe in her Street Sharks costume (disturbing on so many levels). Also bumped into Megan who was wearing a cheerleader costume and Stella in a Harry Potter costume. I was about to say how good they looked in their costumes until they said Kevin made it for them; and then Megan actually goes on to say Kevin isn't really a bad guy, and has many interesting opinions on Omega Kid and who he is...he hasn't mentioned me so I'm good.

Then I noticed standing on the balcony outside, Rachael wearing a...wow vampire dress, with the webs, the wig, everything. A gulp and sigh follow before I walk outside towards her. ''Happy Halloween!'' I called weakly, and I was worse when I got a proper view of her. As if she wasn't stunning and sexy as it was; she was more than any Kirsten Stewart. But then I noticed her face; either it was make-up and fangs she was wearing, or she still looked weak from when I last saw her. ''You okay?''

''Yeah just a little hot under this make-up.'' I'll say!

''How come you're not with anyone?''

''I was with Chloe a minute ago, but then she was getting stalked by this weirdo in a Freddy Krueger costume.''

I tried my best not to laugh, she noticed and I decided to change the subject. ''Speaking of costumes, did Kevin make yours as well?''

''Yeah believe it or not; he made costumes for everyone here. You?''

''No, Jenna made mine, along with Steph and Alex's.''

She nodded a head, and then leaned on the railings; she was still shaking a little. Probably the cold, but didn't she just say she was hot? I was actually starting to worry for her now; the last few days she's been a bit distant from me, the only times I would see her she would give me her usually smile. ''What's it like to have a sibling?'' She asked me out of the blue.

I stutter at first; how do I answer a question like that? ''Well...it's never boring. And at times it can get a bit out of control when we don't agree with each other. But, then there are the times when we're not at each other's throats. So it's never boring, in the good way.''

''I wish I had a brother or sister, but after what happened between mum and dad, it was always going to be just me.'' How come she's gone really personal with me? Does she really feel this comfortable around me that she wants to tell me her darkest secrets? It's not that I don't want to listen, it's the fact of should I then tell her my darkest secret...dressing up at night and fighting thugs. Guess if ever a time, Halloween would be perfect. She continued with her speech. ''You know, you are more of a brother to me than anyone I know...but...''

I think my heart just skipped a beat. ''But?''

''I don't want to see you as a brother.''

Yep, defiantly skipped a beat. ''What...how do you want to see me as?''

''Hey, what's going on out here!'' Someone shouted out behind us before Rachael got the chance to answer my question; I'll give you three guesses on whom.

''What's with the interruption Kev!'' Rachael said harshly, she never has taken a liken to Kevin, then again who can blame her.

''Just checking in on my guests; you know, they say that this land is cursed.'' He said while shining a touch under his chin.

''Was that before or after you moved here?'' I muttered under my breath; Rachael heard me and giggled a little, but Kevin didn't seem to hear me as he walked between us. And then he pointed down the street, there was some old abandoned church cut off from the street that goes to all the houses.

''That's the place; where it was born, where it was known, and where it died.''

''Your personality?'' I asked, worth a guess.

''No...Albert Houdini!''

''Isn't Houdini the famous magician?'' Rachael asked.

''Yeah, that's where he got the name. See, Albert was an orphan in the 80's; he lived on these streets, no home or family. Then one night, he discovered the thing that changed his life forever...magic. For months he studied it, and perfected it. Thinking this talent would help him find his real parents; he started doing acts by that church, and people would watch. He was a sensation; he done the impossible, no one could find out how the tricks worked, some believed he really was magic. But after years of trying, his parents never came to his performances. Then...1995 Halloween night; a bunch of hooligans that had been taking one to many of Grandpa's bottles attacked him, and chased him to that church. They trapped him in there for an hour or so before they broke the door down...but he was already dead, hung himself. Probably because he lost the will to live, his one goal in life never reached...but who says your dreams can't be fulfilled in the afterlife? He roams these streets every Halloween night, crying for the parents he never found...what do you think cool story huh? I was going to tell it to everyone in a minute, I thought I'd give you a little sneak preview hunny.'' He winked towards Rachael.

Rachael pretended to yawn. ''Oh sorry I wasn't listening could you repeat that?''

''Oh don't worry if you're scared, I'm always here for you. Happy Halloween!'' He whispered before going back inside.

''Well, not the worst story I've ever heard.'' I tried to complement him; at least he made a sympathetic character, but seriously? A magician ghost? I'd believe Michael Myers came home before that ever happened.

Rachael turned to me. ''I'm heading back inside, you coming?''

* * *

The party went about as any other Halloween party; games, jokes, fake screams and deaths. Kevin was trying his best to keep the party from getting repetitive, gotta give him credit for trying. It was about 11 at night; and all that was left were Alex, Steph, Stella, Rachael, Megan, me and about half a dozen others. Alex, Steph and I sat at a table enjoying a few toffee apples when Alex spoke up. ''You know, I would have loved to have fought the Ripper tonight''.

''Why?'' I had to ask him.

''Well, I mean it's Halloween! It's the perfect night for us to take down a demonic killer like him; I can be like Dr Loomis and you lot can be the scream queens.''

''Thanks, but if you remember, the scream queens stop him.''

''I though you didn't want to fight the Ripper?'' Steph said. The table got a lot quieter. The only sounds we could hear were the other partiers talking and the few joyful Halloween screams coming outside.

''I never said I didn't want to fight him; I said I didn't want to kill him!''

Alex then spoke again. ''We know; but there's something else. Normally when we deal with criminals your always enthusiastic and determined to catch them. For the Ripper, you've got the determined part...but the enthusiasm isn't there.''

The guys were right; I'm not that eager to go head to head with the Ripper again, even with the others by my side. I'm scared of him; either I kill him, or he kills me. But I can't tell the guys, it might affect them. It's bad enough with Stella terrified of Toxin's brief return; I'm meant to be the one the guys look up to in battle, if I show that I'm scared how will it affect them? I didn't answer at first, the only sound again was the screams coming from outside, a bit louder than before. ''I just...we need to be prepared for him. He's the toughest guy we've faced, we need to be ready, and then we can kick his ass all the way to the bottom prison cell…'' I give them an inspirational speech, and they're not even looking at me. ''Guys, weren't you listening...''

''Isn't that screaming a bit chaotic and loud?'' Alex said as we listened outside. He was right; this didn't sound like a joke, this was a blood-chilling scream that any superhero can recognise, when something serious was happening. The other in the party heard as well; we all made our way outside to the main street, and were all horrified by what we saw.

People were running down the street; some covered in real blood, others lying on the street dead. Cars tipped over and on fire; bats flying everywhere, and toads hopping down the street. A few of the partiers started running down the streets; then before we could blink, something flies past us and cuts right through them, killing them instantly. They looked like poker cards...sharp edged poker cards.

Alex, Steph, Stella, Rachael, Megan, Kevin and I turned down to the opposite end of the street; and standing there was a man, wearing a ratty and torn tuxedo and bowler hat. In both hands, he had more poker cards, his face was also horribly mutilated, all green and peeling off. At first we all probably though it was the Ripper; but this was more. ''What the hell is that?'' Kevin asked. And then that's when I had a feeling.

''Kevin, this better not be some Albert Houdini joke you played.''

''Oh yeah; I somehow managed to convince everyone around here to kill themselves and destroy the neighbourhood, and for some zombie to rise up and terrorise whoever is left!''

''Zombie?'' Megan said; and then something was going on. The zombie thing looked at Megan, as if she was right about what he was. Then he raised one of his hands, holding the poker card and then throws it right at us.

_**SLASH!**_ ''AHHH!'' We all turned back; the card was thrown so fast there was no time. But instead of seeing Megan's dead body on the ground...her body was on the ground, but covered by Stella's, who now had a long cut going down her arm.

I don't care whether this really is Albert or just some punk playing a joke; this guy had to be stopped. Alex, Steph and I charged towards him. He lifts his arm up, and from out of his sleeve and rope tied together by clothes shoots out and ties itself around Steph's ankle. Albert pulls back and sends Steph flying on top of a car.

He then pulls off his hat, and hundreds of bats shoot out of it and all crash into Alex, sending him flying to a nearby wall. He doesn't have enough time to attack me; I give him an Omega-Swing; but my fist just ends up hitting a cape. He's not around me; he's just disappeared! This can't be happening; it can't actually be real magic...

Then everything just goes dark, and I can't breathe anymore. His cape has wrapped around me; I try to break free but it's no use. I can't breathe; I'm losing air fast. This is insane, how can this guy be supernatural? This isn't comics, this was meant to be real-life...well I'm finding it hard to argue that case right now.

Then I hear a ripping noise, and finally cool air slaps me across the face as Stella pulls me out. Before I can thank her; Albert grabs me by the back of my neck and holds me in the air. Stella kicks and punches at him, but it looks like he's not even noticing her. The smell of his skin and breath on my cheek was so foul. Stella kept punching, and then Albert touched her stomach with his finger, a little touch and somehow she goes flying across the street and into box that closes and chains itself, before sinking into a pool of water.

Alex and Steph run towards Albert who was still holding me. He waves his hand, and then some strings fall from the sky and grab a hold of Alex, stopping him in his tracks. Albert twirls his fingers, and Alex starts moving like he was his puppet. The magician then forces Alex to attack Steph; moving his fingers and making Alex punch and kick at Steph with such ferocity.

Using every bit of my strength, I elbow Albert right in the face, but again it looks like he didn't feel it. He tosses me away; and his cape flies up and wraps around me again. But seconds later it spits me out and I fall to ground, that was surprisingly made of wood. I get back to my feet expecting another attack, but I'm kind of taken back by my new surroundings. It looked like I was in some kind of abandoned church...there is no way this is...

''Yes...'' A child like voice calls out; I turn and see Albert the zombie magician standing there. I charged towards him, but I fall into some trap door underneath me. I fall down to the next floor, and crash on that wooden floor. Somehow though, this was the exact same room I just fell through. And again, Albert was standing in front of me. ''This was the place, where you killed me!'' He said to me.

''What?''

''I know your face; you were the boy that chased me here!''

''It couldn't have been me, I wasn't...''

''All I wanted, was to find my parents. And you took that chance from me! You and your friends. You called me freak, you called me a monster...''

''Albert I'm sorry about what happened to you; but I'm not the one that killed you!'' I have to talk my way out of this, but he won't listen.

''I am not a monster...I am not a freak...You are the monster...You are the freak...Robert Lanks!''

No...no, that can't be right. There is no way he just said my dad's name. My dad would never do what those kids did to Albert, there has to be a mistake. But before I could protest my dad's innocence, and mine, I feel something wrap around my neck. And then it hoists me up into the air; hanging me, he was going to kill me like he died. ''What is a monster? Is it something we see, or something we feel? But when I look at your Robert Lanks, I know who the true monster is!''

''You're a liar, my dad isn't a monster!'' Was all I could shout out, the rope just tightened around my neck. I can't see any way out of this.

_**BAM!**_ A giant wooden beam then hits the back of Albert's head; a beam being held by Alex, but Albert still didn't look affected. From behind him, Steph was sneaking up to ambush. Albert flicks his fingers; and Alex falls under a trap door and reappears on the ceiling falling down on top of Steph. Albert backed himself up as he tied Alex and Steph together with handcuffs and then started spinning them around at such a speed it was nauseating to look at, let alone experience.

He kept walking back until he was right underneath me, still hanging. An idea came to my head; it was my only chance, nothing else seemed to be working. I wrapped my legs around his neck, hoping for some kind of response...and I got one, he was chocking. The rope around my neck lost some of its grip, and that just made me tighten mine around the magician. He struggled to break free; he chocked and coughed, this seemed to affect a lot more than normally. Maybe because this is how he died before?

_**BOOM!**_ He then explodes in a green fireball, and disappears. The rope around my neck disappears, again in green flames. I collapse to the floor, exhausted like hell. Then I hear two screams flying across the room. Oh yeah, the spinning handcuffs. I lift my head up to see the two on the other side of the church looking like they were about to throw up. But Alex manages to say. ''Best Halloween ever!'' I just laugh at this; if this were the best...I'd hate to see the worst.

The authorities arrived in the area a while later; of course they have no explanation of what happened here, then again neither do we. I never had a strong belief in the supernatural, but did this really happen the way I think it did? Did we just fight our first supernatural villain? Let's just hope he's the last.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_Yep, the group have faced their first supernatural villain, will it be their last? Who knows? Figured it'll be perfect to have the supernatural happen on Halloween night. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again...oh and Happy Halloween!_


	25. Jack the Ripper Arc: Mystery Solved

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 25: Mystery Solved**

Would it be wrong to say that we were still spooked out by Halloween from a few days ago? Possibly, but it's a certainty when you've almost been killed by some undead magician. But that wasn't the part that freaked me out the most (hard to believe as it may seem); it was the fact that my dad was somehow involved in this.

Albert Houdini knew my face, my father's face, and said that he was the one that lead him to his death. I should be the defensive son and say that my dad would never do such a thing; but I never knew him, even Jenna was too young to remember our parents, and none of our relatives mention them thinking that it would be too much for us...we're teenagers, we deal with a lot of crap in our lives. And being a part time superhero I deal with thrice as much. ''Thomas, earth to Thomas.'' Rachael playfully tapped me on the head bringing me back down to earth, and more specifically my bedroom.

''Sorry, what page were we on?'' I tried to sound concentrated at the R.E work I was helping Rachael with, but from the look on her face she knew my mind was somewhere else. ''Sorry, I was just thinking.''

''Anything you want to talk about?''

I want to talk to her about it, but how exactly do I break it down for her? ''Rachael...sorry for asking but...did you really know your dad? Like the kind of person he is?''

Obviously taken back by my questions she hesitated, I was more worried about offending her than anything else. After Halloween she seemed to be more open with me so I just had to ask. ''Well…no…since he split from my mother…I haven't heard from him since. Why are you asking this?''

I shrug my shoulders; I don't even know why I'm asking. ''I don't know my dad either! What did he like to do? How was he in school? Was he like me? Did he meet mum like I met yo...'' I stopped myself before I could say it; unfortunately too late, Rachael's face lights up with a curious smile. ''Forget I said that last bit!''

''Were you about to say me? Why would you compare your mum and dad to us?'' I gulped louder than I should of, I can't keep fighting this, should I just come clean right now about how I feel? Should I confess how I feel before I reveal my secret identity to her? Did Stella do the same for Megan, surely it wasn't this hard? ''Thomas, you're spacing out again.''

''Oh sorry...it's just that...I...I really...'' My phone cut me off, and from the ring tone I knew whom it was ''I just need to take this,'' Rachael nodded; I got up from my bed, quickly showed her which pages to revise on and went out of the room to answer Alex. ''Hey, what's up?''

''_Thomas you're not going to believe this, someone survived!'' _Alex rushed down my eardrums.

''What? Who? What?''

''_Yesterday, Jack the Ripper attacked some woman down the street, but she managed to get away and now the police have her in care. This might be our chance to nail the son of a bitch.''_

''How?''

There was a silence on the other side, and little stutters. _''I don't know, it just will!'' _Yeah, great reason.

''Look Alex, I've got Rachael over at the moment. Call Stella, and we'll meet at Clocktower Park at two okay?''

''_Sure, oh and Tom...''_

''Yeah?''

''_Are you and Rachael in the bedroom?''_

I just hung up on him straight away, should have seen that coming.

* * *

I continued to help tutor Rachael like nothing was going on; and thank God there were no more embarrassing situations I got myself into. We finished up and she left, she still looked a bit pale from the illness she told me about. I'll check on her once I check up on this whole survivor of the Ripper thing; how could this woman get away? All of the Ripper's deaths have been clean (in a criminal way) and without too much hassle.

It was the top news on every channel; BBC, ITV, Channel 4, and every other news channel I could think of, talking about Audrey Madison and her close encounter of the Ripper kind. She was attacked around four in the morning; it was still dark so there couldn't have been that many people to help her. She had a few cuts on her arms and necks; but the Ripper always goes for the neck or ribs.

At first I thought this was just some hoax or some copycat of him; but there was even CCTV footage of the attack, he was even caught on camera now! Why? He's always so well thought-out and two steps ahead of the law. They even caught a glimpse of his half burnt face. There were a few possibilities for this...he could be getting over-confident, but he always seems to be confident, and from looking up the footage on YouTube, it looked like he wasn't even trying. Then maybe he was trying to quit? No, why after all this would he quit now? And he was still after me...wait; could this whole thing be a way to lead me out? This is too much of a risk just to get me out of hiding.

My watch alarm beeped, I needed to meet up with the others, and with the construction work going around the park not many people will be there. I packed up my costume (just in case) and headed off to meet the others.

On the dot, all four of us where at the park. ''So you guys all heard the news?''

''I was the one that told you.'' Alex said, rare for him to outsmart me.

''Okay, so what do we know about this woman?''

Stella pulled out a sheet of paper from her rucksack, and began to read what was on it. ''All I got was Audrey Madison is a store clerk for some retail shop; she never went to college, earning her first job the day after she left school. She's not married, has two older sisters and she still lives with her parents, and has no connection whatsoever to the other victims.''

''Well that was a load of help.'' Alex moaned.

''It's all I got off her, she's no one really special just someone who was wrong place wrong time.''

''No there has to be something that's connecting them all.'' I persisted.

''Thomas, he let her get away, if he was killing them all why let this one get away?'' Alex asked me. Sometimes it's tough being the leader of the group and expecting to answer every question that is giving to us.

''I don't know, maybe she wasn't the person he was after, she might have looked like...''

''Then why not kill her? Why leave a witness?'' Alex cut in; this was really starting to annoy me.

''Hey! I'm trying to figure this out, now just shut up and let me think!''

''We don't have time! Sooner or later he's going to go after someone we know, he already tried to kill our cousin!''

''You don't think I'm trying to work this out?''

''You're not doing as quick because you're scared of him!'' That really struck a nerve. ''You're scared because of that whole one has to kill the other, I'm sorry Thomas, but this guy has to be killed!''

''No, he doesn't, we can bring him in...''

''The longer this guy breaths, the more blood will be on his hand and ours if we don't stop him.''

Now it all made sense, why Alex wants to stop the Ripper so quickly. ''So that's it! Because he's your first real villain you want to finish him off?''

''It's not because of that!'' He defended, but I know the truth.

''It is because of that, you're like me when I fought Toxin, you think just because you're new to this the weight is greater on your shoulders.''

''STOP IT!'' Stella screamed and pushed Alex and I back; I didn't even realise we were right at each other's faces. ''This is getting us nowhere, we need to work together, we're all in this!'' We all took a moment to calm down and get our thoughts back in order. ''I think we should go to the crime scene, see what we can find.''

* * *

We arrived at the scene in our costumes; the area was packed with police officers, it was unbelievable how we managed to sneak around to the location the footage showed the attack. Thanks to Viper, she switched off the cameras, but we had to make this quick to throw off any suspicion. Once again, it looked like the Ripper had left clean, not as clean as before, but there weren't any clues or anything left behind from the attack. ''So much for going back to the crime scene.'' Ultra Kid shouted sarcastically, now he was trying to get on my nerves.

Stella spoke up before things between us got tense again. ''I hate to say it but there's nothing here, I think we should just head back to my place and think of another plan.'' I also hate to say...but she's right, there's nothing here.

''Hey guys!'' Super Kid called out to us, we all immediately headed over to where he was searching. He found a brick out of place on the building next to us; he moved it aside and dug his hand to, if someone went to the trouble of moving the brick there had to be something there, and hopefully it was from the person we're looking for.

He brought his hand back out, and was holding a cloth with something wrapped inside it. He slowly unwrapped the dirty cloth, a bit too slowly for our liking, this was too much tension. Ultra slaps him around the head, signalling to hurry up and when Super does we finally see what was inside the cloth...an old knife.

''Is this his knife?'' Super asked.

''I don't think so, it doesn't look the same.'' Ultra answers looking at the knife carefully.

''And this knife is too old and weak to do the damage the Ripper has done,'' Viper also added in, and then she noticed something that I just noticed as well. ''What's that?'' She rubs the side of the knife, a cloud of dust showering around her gloved hand, and then it became clearer what were on the knife...words.

'_Long Live the King...'_

''He's British!'' A stupid comment from Super Kid plus a smack over the head from Ultra equals. ''Ow, just a guess!''

* * *

We looked over the scene again; there was nothing else, and a police force were about to go around the area, so we headed off back to Stella's home. Her Apple Mac laptop set up, and full of documents she has been working on for the Ripper. The knife was placed next to her desk, just looking at his souvenir gave me a nervous feeling; like the knife itself was going to spring to life and kill me.

''Hey, Thomas...'' Alex said. ''I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier.''

''No problem, I've been down that road.'' And I don't want to go back down it; a few months ago I could only ever think about fighting alone, and now I just want to stand back and hope this thing resolves itself without me having to end someone's life.

''We don't have to kill him...'' As if Alex was reading my thoughts he continued. ''I just prefer it if he wasn't still alive after all he's done.''

''I know...but he said it's between me and him, and I don't think I can do it.''

''It's not just between you and him; he's just saying that to fight you alone, you don't know him and that proves there is no special connection between the two of you.''

''Seems like the Lanks bloodline knows alot of sadistic killers,'' I said leaving a confused Alex. ''Remember the magician Albert, on Halloween?''

''Undead zombie, supernatural methods of torture, giving me one hell of a bruised rib...how can I forget?''

''He knew my dad, and he was convinced my dad was the guy that lead him to commit suicide.''

''That's bull!''

''How do you know? In fact how do I know? I now can't think of parents without thinking Albert.''

''Listen, that's in the past. Once we take care of the Ripper, than you can prove the innocence of your family tree.'' Although it was rare, Alex was actually a good friend to talk to. And he could always cheer up a person...in one way or another.

Stella groaned and slammed her keyboard on the desk. ''I've still got nothing, this knife and the words don't add to anything.''

''There has to be something connecting them.'' I tried to reason; we can't lose Stella on this mission now.

''I'm sorry, but there is no connection...''

''There is! I mean, why name himself after another killer? Because this isn't random, and he's doing this according to the original in same way. That has to be what the words mean…the King? He's referring to the original!''

''What about time of deaths?'' Stephen asked.

''No, his one's are too distant.''

''The victims, they all had nothing in common, there's a link!'' Steph tried to sound smart, but then realised what he said. ''Oh, that doesn't help at all.''

Long live the King. I know it has something to do with the original, that's who he is mentioning, long live the original Ripper. He is doing something similar, but we just can't work out what it is. We've been going around in circles for a good few weeks now; if only we had one little hint, then we could probably get the drop on him.

''What about place?'' Stephen spoke up again, and Alex looked like he was about to lose it. ''The original killed in Whitechapel, I swear if you say one more thing...''

''WAIT! THAT'S IT!'' Stella screamed, and before we can ask she's typing away on the computer. Curiosity grabbed hold of us, and we all squeezed in to get a good view of the screen where Stella had a map of Whitechapel showing the location of the original Ripper's crime scenes. Stella went on. ''I kept looking at this map and the one of the new Ripper's crime scenes thinking there was something familiar about them and that's just it. He's killing them in the same locations!''

Part of me was thinking that Stella has just gone off the deep end; we just said the original's crimes were in...Hold on, looking at the death locations of new and old, it was like looking up a star signs, there was a line that connected the dots. All though this made a squiggle, the new Ripper's death locations made the same shaped squiggle; he was killing them in different locations, but the same when looking from a bird eye's point of view.

''So where was the next victim?'' I asked.

''The victim for the original Ripper was in Buck's Row...so here it would be...HERE!'' She pointed to the location and the screen and we all knew where that was.

''That's Quasar's arcade, it's always packed there.''

''Then that's where we're going to be, everyday from now on, after school we're there waiting for him until he comes out and attacks'' I said.

''We got that bastard now!'' Alex said and he and Steph high fived each other. This was it; this is going to be our closest chance to getting the Ripper before he kills someone else. But what if this whole thing was a way for us to find him? He was caught on camera and let Audrey go because he wanted us to find the knife and help us track him down? I don't really care right now; this is our chance to stop him!

* * *

I lay on my bed waiting for the eleven o'clock silent alarm when it was time to change and start our first night watching over Quasar's. I haven't been to that arcade in ages, who would have thought I would be returning to fight a crazy serial killer that's giving the superheroes clues to catch him? I checked my watch, 9:58, almost time...

''How come you're still dressed?'' Jenna asked me as she stood at my bedroom door.

''Oh, didn't hear you come in. I'm not tired yet, and I didn't know I was still dressed.''

''Okay then, night.'' She was about to turn around and leave, but not before I had to ask something.

''Jenna, do you remember mum and dad?''

She turned back round at me bemused. ''Why do you ask? Is it because of the whole I'm 16 next week?''

Jesus, I completely forgot it was my birthday next week! It feels like I've been 15 my whole life. ''Uh...yeah...just...did you know them?''

''I think it was remember them...and no, I don't.''

''Well, have you heard anything about them?''

''What? Why are you asking that?''

''Cause I don't know who they are, or what they were like.''

''Does it really matter who they were?''

''Of course it does, they're our parents, and I have to know something about them!''

''Well, how about this? After your birthday, I'll ask someone about them.''

I wanted to know about them now! I might not even be here tomorrow with the Ripper after me, but this is an argument I can't really fight back. ''Sure''.

''And you shouldn't have to worry about who they were, because you are Thomas Lanks, the fun loving, good natured, troublesome, and annoying little brother of mine,'' She ruffles my hair, I don't know whether to take that as a complement. ''Oh, and speaking of your birthday. I've decided to have the party at...''

''It's my birthday shouldn't I have the decision?'' I teased.

''A place you haven't been to in a long time, where you used to love going to all the time and in fact where you won that large bar of Milky Way chocolate!''

My heart sank…no it blew up in my chest hearing this. There is absolutely no way my luck is that bad. ''Please not...''

''Quasar's Arcade, I know a 16 year olds birthday is mostly about partying and all that. Although mine wasn't like that. I just thought it would be a neat nostalgic touch.''

I was panting; how can this be happening to me? Of all the places in the world it was there, and just when we find out that's the place where the Ripper is going to attack next! Maybe I'm just being paranoid (I can't blame myself); maybe the Ripper won't attack on my birthday. What are the chances of him attacking Quasar's on that specific date? I really don't want to know the answer.

**To Be Continued...**


	26. Jack the Ripper Arc: Truth or Dare?

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 26: Truth or Dare? **

It would probably be cliché for me to say to say that my life has flown by and 16 years have gone in a flash, not to mention also untrue, because these past nine months have been passing by one minute at a time, and I can still remember each minute like it was the last.

Turning 16, it was like I was turning into a new person; but right now it feels like my person all together could be in trouble as my birthday party will be held in the exact place the Ripper was supposed to attack, and I say supposed because the week that has gone by has gone by without trouble. We've watched out and he hasn't arrived; something inside was telling me that he was waiting for me, thinking that my birthday would be the perfect and ironic setting for my death date.

For the sake of Jenna and all the others that have no clue about the danger they are in; I just have to grin and bare it. Alex, Steph and Stella have said that they will keep an eye open for anything suspicious, and that I should just enjoy being 16...kind of hard with everything that is happening around me.

''I'm still not sure this is a good idea...'' I said to the brothers as we were on the bus to Quasar's; Jenna was still working at Comic City so she would be arriving late, but she gave us the money and we headed their first. Stella and Megan were taking the tube from Stella's house; and Rachael...I don't even know if she's going. She wanted to come, but the way she's been feeling lately, all pale and weak an arcade might not be the best place to go. ''Maybe I should have just called it off?''

''What, and have Jenna asking you tough questions like why you want to call it off?'' Alex replied. ''No, you only hit 16 once, and you are going to hit 16 right. Nothing but arcades, booze, drugs and a little of the ladies!'' Steph and I gave him the look we always do when he says something perverted like right now; he lifts up his hands in defence. ''I know that there is going to be none of that, just trying to lighten the mood.''

''My mood will lighten if we get through this day without any Ripper attacks.''

''Oh come on, what are the chances of Ripper waiting a week and then attacking on your birthday?''

I really do not want to know my chances!

* * *

The bus pulled up outside of Quasar; wow, the nostalgic memories of this place, I remember I celebrated my 9th, 10th, and 11th birthday here. None of that Guitar Hero or Nintendo Wii; just good old-fashioned 90's arcade fun. And beside the front door were Stella and Megan?

''How the hell did they beat us here?'' Alex whispered in my ear, I just shrugged my shoulders as the two walked over to us.

''Happy Birthday Thomas!'' They both said and each gave me a tender birthday hug.

''Thanks, how did you get here before us?''

''We just stayed over at mine for the night.'' Megan said.

''I thought you were both staying over at Stella's?''

Megan then gave Stella a confused look, before I could get Stella into more trouble she saved herself. ''Sorry, I told you that; but then I decided it would be quicker here if I stayed at Megan's, I forgot to tell you that.''

That was actually pretty convincing, I'd believe that to be the true, Megan still didn't look 100% sure but then. ''I really need to pee, meet you inside?'' She said before joking off inside.

Once she was gone Stella gave me an evil grin and glare. ''Uh...my bad?'' Was all I had to say.

''If it weren't your birthday I'd punch,'' She joked, but then her face turned serious. ''I decided to stay over at Megan's...''

''Did you two get up to anything?'' Alex asked her.

''It's not your birthday so I can punch you!'' She advanced two steps and Alex was hiding behind me, with that little joke out of the way she continued. ''I stayed at Megan's because it is closer to here, so I could check if the Ripper would be here last night.''

''And he wasn't?'' She shook her head; not the news I wanted to hear.

Alex patted me on the shoulder. ''Thomas, if he didn't attack for the past week, why would he attack today?''

''I really wish you would stop saying that!'' Not wanting to say anything more about the Ripper; we all headed inside, or were about to when I heard someone calling my name. ''Rachael?'' I turned around to see her walking over.

''Talk about a great birthday present…'' Alex whispered in my ear, that was the final straw, I playfully elbowed him in the stomach.

''You had that coming.'' I told him before walking over the Rachael as Steph and Stella walked inside, and Alex clutched his stomach and limped in...I didn't hit him that hard.

''You seemed surprised to see me?'' She said.

''No...well...I figured that if you still weren't feeling well you might not make it.''

''I'm getting better, and like I was going to miss a friend's birthday, let alone his 16th birthday,'' And the from behind her back, she handed me a large present wrapped around in Spider-Man wrapper. ''A little childish I know, but it was all I had time to find''.

''No I like it.''

''Shouldn't you open it first and then say that.'' She told me; it's a good thing I know her really well otherwise I'd be as red as a tomato, I took the wrapping off as neatly as I could, I normally do that anyway. I can tell it's some kind of shirt or jumper the way it felt; I finally got the wrapping off and I was now holding a black hooded 'Nike' jumper.

''Wow...''

''Now I think you should say you like it.''

''I love it...thanks!'' I said. And for the first time I can think of, she was the one that blushed. I've never seen her blush before; it made her look cuter (if that was even possible), and seeing her blush was now actually starting to make me blush. ''Should we head inside then?''

''Yep.''

* * *

Two whole hours went by since the start of the party, and it was going great. Stella gave me a new Arsenal Football; with signatures from the Arsenal players...this is why it's cool to have a producer as an uncle. Megan bought me Iron Man 2 on DVD, I didn't want to spoil the mood and tell her I already have it, I'm just going to throw out the old one and keep Megan's one. ''So?'' I said to Alex and Steph.

''What?'' They both replied.

''Presents?''

''What presents?''

''Come on guys.''

''What being your partners isn't enough...ah, we're joking what kind of brothers from other mothers would we be?'' And then from Steph's rucksack they pulled out...his Super Kid costume!

''Guys, the costume!'' I pointed to the bag; they saw it and quickly fumbled it back in the back before anyone noticed. And then from underneath that they pulled out...

''An Xbox?'' Am I seeing this right?

''Well you have a PS3 and Wii, so might as well complete the trilogy.''

''Yeah, but if I remember I already had the trilogy and then you guys broke my old Xbox.''

''Hey, it was already broken before we started playing it.''

''Sure it was...'' They handed it to me, I was actually quite surprised they got me this, I thought it would be something cheap-budget like colouring books or McDonald's toys like they got for my other birthdays. ''Guys this is awesome, thanks...'' But then I realised something about all this. ''Hold on, my pocket money has been disappearing for the past few days...''

''So?''

''And it happens to be disappearing when you two buy me an Xbox?''

They were both as still as statues, then came the stutters and blabbers. ''Oh Steph look, that looks like a cool game!'' Alex then pulled Steph by the arm and the two ran for it. They used my money to pay for my birthday present...I'll get them back for this.

''Well someone's having a good birthday!'' Jenna called out over all the arcade noise.

''Guess so, what are you holding?''

''Dinner!'' And as she got closer I could see what it was...Pizza, the iconic birthday food. So we swapped our load around, and I placed the pizza on the nearest table, and all the others were already sitting around waiting for it. Told you, you can't have a proper birthday without Pizza!

* * *

We all sat around; ate and talked about what ever came up, it was times like this that made me wish I could just relax and not have to worry about serial killers or gangsters, and that Omega Kid can have just one day off. But then again, most of this won't have happened if it weren't for Omega Kid; I wouldn't have talked to Megan and helped build her confidence, Stella might still be with Jason behind bars, and I would never have had the courage to talk to Rachael.

In a flash the Pizza was no more; and yet Alex and I were still hungry, although we were the only ones who were. We kind of made it a competition between us who can eat the most Pizza's; so far we're both tied at 17, but that record will have to stay a draw, as Jenna didn't have the money to afford more. ''I don't feel so good,'' Stella said. ''I might need a drink.''

''I need one as well.'' Megan said, and they quickly headed off to get themselves a drink; Alex, Steph and Rachael headed back towards the best games in the arcade (in my view, the entire arcade is the best bit), and that left Jenna and me to clean up the mess.

''Megan and Stella seem to be getting on well'' Jenna said to me.

''Yeah they are...'' I looked up at her, and from the look on her face I know why she brought that up ''Can you not look at them while thinking about me and Rachael.''

''Sorry can't help it; it's just I don't understand why you don't want to be with her.''

''It's complicated teen stuff!''

''I'm still a teenager remember, and there's nothing complicated about asking someone out, if you don't someone else will.'' She was right; Rachael's not going to stay single her whole life (unless the whole world goes blind and deaf), but am I the right guy? I've been asking myself that for weeks now, but right now, on my birthday, I think I might have the answer...I may be the right guy. She has some illness that I still don't know about, and I'm now paranoid over her even though she looks better now.

I want to be with her, and I want to take care of her. But my duties as Omega Kid haven't really been a big boost; except for what I said earlier, no Omega Kid meant no introduction to Rachael. And thinking about Stella and Megan, she's a superhero and yet those two couldn't be happier. But she told her, should I do the same? Yes, Rachael told me something she's never told anyone else before, I think I should do the same. Wow...guess turning 16 is different then turning any other age.

I headed over to Rachael; oh boy, what am I doing? How do I break it down simple? I should have asked Stella on how she did it, how Megan reacted. What if Rachael reacts differently? I'm wrapped up in so many questions that I just cautiously walk into the arcade machine that Rachael was playing on. ''Smooth mate!'' Some random guy shouts, not the way I wanted to start this off, a big bruise on my head.

''Are you alright?'' Rachael asked.

''Yeah...fine...um...Rachael...I...I...I have a part time job.'' Damn it, didn't want to start like that.

Her eyebrows raised instantly. ''Really? When?''

''Oh, I've actually had it for a few months now.''

''And you haven't said anything about it why?'' This went a whole lot better in my head; which do I start off with? I'm Omega Kid? Or I love you? There I said it I love her, pure and simple, maybe I should start off with that. But what if she says yes and then I say I'm Omega Kid? ''What's your part time job?'' Rachael asks me bringing me out of my thoughts; guess I'm going with Omega Kid first.

''Well, first you got to promise not to be too surprised or announce it to the arcade.''

''Cross my heart.'' And then she does just that. Well, here it goes...

''I...''

''I'm...''

''I'm Ome...''

And then just when I was actually about to say it, my phone starts ringing; superheroes have the worst timing ever. I can tell from the ringtone its Stella calling, I take a moment to get my breath back and then answer. ''Hey Stella, what's up?''

''_Stella sends her regards!''_ That voice, his voice...the Ripper, on Stella's phone. No, no, no, no, not today...oh God Stella!

I drop the phone and run towards the bar area where Stella and Megan said they were going to get their drinks; I don't care if Rachael was left hanging, I don't care if anyone else notices me, I run towards the door that leads to the bar area. It's too late to get my costume or my knuckle-dusters, but I swear to God if he hurts them...

_**CRASH! BAM!**_ Before I can reach the door; he comes flying off, and I get a foot to the chest knocking me over a nearby table. Everyone in the arcade stopped what they were doing; and soon the sounds of the games were replaced with screaming and frantic running as everyone ran from the Ripper, standing with his dagger in one hand, and holding Stella by her throat with the other. She was cut all over the arms and her face; her clothes were almost torn off, and her fingers on her right hand looked all out of place like they were broken. He tightened his grip around her neck, and she coughed up more blood; if he's done this to Stella, what has he done to Megan?

''If you hurt her, I'll...''

''You'll what?'' He taunted. ''You really shouldn't be doing any labour on your birthday should you!'' He chuckled. I can't believe this! He was waiting for my birthday; this guy knows everything about me, he's using all his power just to torture me. He squeezes Stella's throat tighter, she screams out blood now. I can't just do nothing; I get back up and charge towards him, I kick and punch away at him, but he blocks all of my hits with his spare hand, and then punches me to the side. ''Oh don't worry, you're the last one on my list, but I can't say the same for your friend.'' And with that he crushes Stella's neck under his iron grip, she can't even scream out.

''NO!''

_**CRASH!**_ From behind the Ripper; Alex slams a chair on his back _**BAM!**_ And then Steph kicks him in the side knocking him off his balance. The Ripper drops Stella, she wasn't moving or coughing or anything. Alex and Steph both attacked the Ripper at the same time; while I move over towards Stella, she can't be dead, please she can't be dead! Rachael comes over and feels her pulse. ''She's still breathing, but we need to take her to the hospital fast.''

Stella then starts muttering something; but her voice was so weak, and every time she talked it looked like she was going to vomit more blood or her neck would just collapse. But then I worked out what she was saying. ''Megan...Megan...''

Megan was still in the other room; and I don't even know if she's dead or alive, but the way Stella looked and if this was the place where the Ripper was supposed to kill next, then I don't see any hope. But I've got to see for myself; I run towards the door to the other room, but then I get flattened by Alex as the Ripper throws him on top of me.

Steph attacks from behind and punches twice; but the Ripper blocks both his fists with his elbows, and then spins around to kick him on the knees. With Steph on the ground; Alex returns to the battle, jumping up and kicking at the Ripper; once again he blocks, then grabs one of Alex's legs and throws him onto the table next to him.

The Ripper advances on me; but Alex and Steph are back and ready to attack again, this may be my chance, I run into the other room preparing for the worst. The whole bar room was destroyed; Stella's rucksack was torn to shreds, her costume was shredded and hung up on a hook for display, and her bow staff was bent and useless. But most importantly, in the middle of the room was Megan unconscious with only a little scar on the top left side of her head.

_**BAM! BAM!**_ From behind Alex and Steph are thrown into the bar room, bruised all over their faces, and with the Ripper hot on our tail. Now that I know Megan is still alive, I can get on the action; I run towards him, grabbing a nearby glass cup and try to smash it on his head. But he shatters it with his arm, and then punches me in the chest.

I stumble back, but I'm helped out by Alex and Steph; all three of us charge, move around and attack at the same time...and he was stopping all three of us. No matter how fast we would attack, or if we did at the same time, he would block us and then get a lucky shot at one of us. Alex tries to kick at his legs; but he leaps up and kicks Steph and me back. And as he falls back, he grabs Alex by his shoulders, rolls over him and then throws him across the room.

All that talk of us taking him on together had just gone flying out of the window; he was superhuman, we can't touch him. But then he does something he really shouldn't do; he walks over to Megan and looks ready to finish her first.

''DON'T TOUCH HER!'' I was about to say, but Stella instead said it; despite being weak and having Rachael and Jenna trying to hold her back she charges forward and attacks. She was so weak and out of balance however, even if she did get a hit it wouldn't hurt him. He enjoyed letting her lose all her strength; and then he grabs her by her hair holding her in place, and plunges her dagger into her side.

''STELLA!'' I get back up and run towards him; but he grabs Stella and throws her towards me. I change course and catch her before she can hit the ground. The Ripper again goes after Megan; Steph kicks and punches at him, but the Ripper grabs Alex by his head and slams him into the wall knocking him out cold.

It was just me! Alex and Steph were out, Stella was probably dying in my arms, and the Ripper hoisted Megan up into his arms. I can't let him get away with this; I gently lay Stella down, leaving her in Rachael's care, and despite her protests I charge again at the Ripper. I kick at him; but he punches at my knee making my whole leg go numb. I punch at him; but he punches my fist, and without my knuckle-dusters I come out of it the worst.

He pulls out his dagger; this is it, his chance to finish me off, and I've got no back up now. But then he switches the dagger around so the handle was facing me; and then he smashes it across my head. I fall hard to the ground; there was no sound by faint whistling, my vision has gone blurry, I can just barely make out the Ripper walking away from my sight with Megan still in his arms.

I failed...we failed...he's too strong for us, even when we all fight him as one. Stella might be his next victim; the one he was supposed to kill at this place, I should have called this off, but I was so obsessed with catching him I couldn't. But why not kill Megan? Is it because he knows we'll come after him if he keeps her? It has to be, and if he is keeping Megan, then I know Stella has to pull through. She was going to take this, none of us were. As Rachael and Jenna came over to attend to me, that's when my vision went from blurry to pitch black...this isn't over.

**To Be Continued...**


	27. Jack the Ripper Arc: Catch a Killer

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 27: Catch a killer **

Well, I wouldn't have called it the best birthday ever...in fact on a scale of one to ten...this was a minus. It's been three days since the Ripper's attack on Quasar, and kidnapping Megan. Alex, Steph and I have been turning the city upside down looking for him, and waiting at his next supposed strike zone for him, but nothing.

Stella has been healing in the hospital after her near death encounter with the Ripper's dagger. So now as well as a bullet wound, she's got a stab mark near her stomach; she is tough I'll admit, hope I don't get anything like that. The worst I've ever dealt with was a bullet through my arm, and a cut that's still shown on my back.

And no matter how much the doctors beg her to rest; she keeps getting up and persuading me to let her join in our search. She's got it fixed in her head that it was her fault for letting the Ripper get Megan. There was nothing any of us could do; he came out of nowhere I keep telling her, but it's tearing her up inside that while she's waiting in a bed and Megan could probably be lying dead in a ditch somewhere. There haven't been any reports of a dead body, so I'm guessing that the Ripper is using Megan as bait for us.

But then again, if this is any body's fault, it really should be mine. This whole Jack the Ripper incident has had me involved right from the start; he's been after me, he knows me like I'm his twin brother, and he won't stop this until I'm dead. It feels like Batman and Joker at the moment; this guy wants me to go against my code and kill him, I've been trying to fight the urge thinking it will all work out in the end. But this isn't like the Batman movies where Batman captures Joker without the need of killing, if we're going to stop the Ripper, than I guess I'm going to have to...

''Thomas!'' Alex called out to me; I turned to him and Steph as they worked on Stella's computer to find the Ripper's next location. Stella was kind enough to ask her mum and dad if Alex, Steph and I could go to her house and finish off some 'work' she had saved on the computer. With the condition she was in, her parents didn't ask that many questions and let us. So we've been working on ends meet to find out where the Ripper's going to go next.

Alex carries on with what he was saying. ''Okay, after Quasar, the Ripper's next attack is supposedly near the Angel. And get this, around the area there has been reports of hobos and tramps found gutted in the streets. Thankfully, nothing about a 16 year old girl.''

''But why hasn't he made a big kill in the area?'' Steph asked.

I may have the answer. ''The Ripper's baiting us out; I think he may be getting to impatient for us and wants us to get the hint.''

''Well, I say we turn the hunter into the hunted!'' Alex muttered as he walked over and picked up his rucksack.

''Hold on Alex, we can't just waltz out in the open...''

''We can, that place is one of the most crowded in North London; he's not going to be able to attack us without getting noticed.''

''He's right, someone will spot him before he gets the drop on us.'' Steph agreed, but I still wasn't convinced. At Crystal's prom, he snuck in and snuck out undetected despite the hundreds of students and staff there. But now with Megan's life on the line, we were short on options.

''Okay, but we have to be careful who we turn our back on.''

''The guy's face is half burnt, I think finding him in a crowd will be easier than finding Wally.'' Alex said as he turned to walk out of the room, and got quite a shock when he saw Stella standing right at the door.

''Leaving without me?'' Stella grinned as she held her rucksack, obviously with her costume in it.

I can't let her go in her condition. ''Stella, don't even...''

''Don't even what? You want me to just wait while my girlfriend is being held by some deranged killer?''

''Stella, you're lucky you're still alive, never mind walking and ready to take on the Ripper! Megan is important to all of us, we're going to bring her back!''

''I can't just wait for you to call; I have to be there and see her with my own two eyes. And as well as Megan, I can't leave you guys. I don't know what I will do if I lost Megan, how do you think I'll feel if I lost all of you as well?'' She shouted at me, she was close to tears.

Alex then shouted back. ''The Ripper knows he's hurt you; he'll make you his next target, and no offence but with that wound you're an easy one. We don't want you to end up any worse than you already are!'' We all just stared at Alex after that little speech of his, it was a little weird coming from his mouth. ''What? I can have feelings about my teammates too!''

''I really appreciate what you guys are trying, and I understand you don't want me to get hurt. In fact, Alex and Steph told me something similar with you when Toxin took Jenna,'' I glared at both of them, and they immediately backed off; they can never seem to keep stuff to themselves, especially when that stuff is about me. Stella walked closer to me. ''So don't you think it will be a bit hypocritical to keep me out of the way?''

''I think I can be hypocritical when you're life is on the life!''

''And so is yours, this killer is after you Thomas. You're so caught up in this mind warp about death you're forgetting about the main thing!''

''And what is the main thing!''

''To bring that bastard to justice by any means, and save Megan!''

I really don't like this; I know that there is the chance that the only way to stop him is to kill him, but what if I do in cold blood? How will everybody else see me? How will the others see me? How will I see myself? I don't know if I can live with his blood on my hands, but if I don't do something, I'll have Megan's blood on my hands. And Stella will blame herself if something bad happens, I don't want to let her think that, she's been through too much already. I take a deep breath finally coming to my conclusion ''Let's go!''

* * *

About an hour later, we made it to the Angel; this is midday on Saturday so this is probably the busiest it's going to be. But like Alex said, we might have more chance of spotting the Ripper, I just hope it's not at the expense of a life. The four of us separated to search around the area; I didn't want to leave them alone, but with Megan being held hostage, time isn't on our side. We all had our phones ready, and our costumes were in our bags just in case. ''Okay, Stella you check up the market, Alex you search around the games stores, Steph you take McMullan Road. Any trouble, or any glimpse of the Ripper, we call each other. Don't go at it alone!''

''No problem boss.'' Alex joked as he left; and the others went to their destinations as well. I have the feeling that if the Ripper does show up, it will be for me; after all, he attacks on my birthday, he knows my name, what if he knows I'm Omega Kid? No, he doesn't! He knows me as Thomas Lanks, which means I have to have met him before.

He keeps saying that we have to kill each other and it's down to us too, but why? I just can't place who this guy is, I don't know him. He must be mistaken me; but if he did, wouldn't he have found out by now if he did? It doesn't matter what connection he has to me now; Megan is in trouble, so I'm involved with this killer whether I like it or not. ''Thomas?'' I hear a voice, at first I thought it was Stella, but I turn around and see someone that I really shouldn't see at this particular time.

''Hey Rachael.''

''How are you? You okay? Is everybody okay? Have you heard anything about Megan?'' Rachael frantically asked me, I could barely understand what she was saying. ''Sorry, it's just that I haven't heard anything, I'm really scared for her.''

''We all are. But I'm sure that...the police, or even Omega Kid and the others will find her, and she'll be alright.''

''I know...but...what if they're too late? What if the Ripper gets them first? We have to do something first!''

Oh crap, getting Rachael involved was the last thing I wanted. It's bad enough with Megan being captured, what if something happens to Rachael. But I can't just say no to her without raising some kind of suspicion of what I'm doing at the moment. ''Rachael, I know Megan is going to be okay. Omega Kid will find her.''

She nodded, but couldn't hide the worry on her face. ''But what are you doing here? After what happened on your birthday...''

''Oh, just a few bruises, I'm fine. You're okay right?''

''Yeah, I was just out getting something for my mum. Thomas, before...the Ripper attacked, you said you had a part time job you were going to tell me about…''

''Oh...yeah...um...I'll tell you about it later, I'm in a rush now. So, see you later?''

''Sure, just be careful, I worry about you.'' She whispered the last bit, and then kissed me on the cheek. She headed off, as if I wasn't already worried, what if the Ripper goes after Rachael now that she's here? Is God just playing with me now?

It's been half an hour, and there hasn't been a sign or scream of any Ripper. The four of us have been calling each other to make sure we're all okay, but none of us have spotted him yet. And I can tell from Stella's voice (even over a phone line) that she was really starting to worry. The longer we go on without anything, the less chance we have of finding Megan safe and unharmed. I just keep telling her to keep looking; I know we're going to find her. I might just need something to help us with our search...live bait, and I know just where to find it...its blue and silver and in my rucksack.

The others aren't going to like this, but what they don't know won't hurt them. I rush off to the closest alleyway; but this wasn't going to be easy, the place was so busy that it's going to take me all day just to find a place to suit up. After a little bit of searching I finally found a place, I run as far into the alley as I could, and take my costume out of my bag.

''You're Omega Kid?'' Oh double crap! I turn around to see the person that's just caught me off guard, but there's no one back there. But then I look up to the stairway on the side of the building, and standing on it was a familiar face...or more like a familiar mask.

''Hellrider?''

''This has to be some joke; a squinty little dick like you couldn't possibly be the real Omega Kid!''

''Well, I would say why don't you test me, but I don't have the time. The Ripper may be here!''

''Ah that voice, it is you, you're making me look bad.'' He grunted and then started spinning his red bow staff.

''Oh come on, you can't seriously...''

''Relax kid; I'm still on your side. Until the Ripper is dead of course, so you think he's here?''

''I'm hoping, my friends and me are looking...''

''Your teammates? No wonder you're taking so long.''

''Well you don't seem to have found him!''

''Cause I'm not really in a hurry; it may not look like it, but I do have a life to attend to.''

''And so do I! My friend's life! The Ripper has taken one of my friends, and I'm not going to waste anymore time by arguing with you, I've got to lure him out and...''

''That won't work.'' He interrupted before I can get my costume out of my rucksack.

''What?''

''If you change now and go out in the open, you're going to attract all those people's attention, and the Ripper will have to work his way too you.''

''He's done it before with me, as in me me.''

''What? So the Ripper knows who you really are? You have really got to do better with the secret identity.''

I have to agree with him on that one. My phone than started ringing; I fumbled it out of my pocket and saw that it was Stella calling again, this is too much for her, this is one of the reasons I didn't want her to come along, she's going to break herself trying find to Megan. ''Stella, you found anything?''

''_Once again, Stella sends her regards!''_ The Ripper...no, not again.

''Where is she?''

''_You'll have to be more specific, as you can remember I now have two lovely ladies with me.''_

''I swear to God, if anything happens to either of them...''

''_You'll kill me?''_

I didn't answer back, this is what he wants, and he just wants some tool to use to make me kill him when he fights me. The line then cuts off, I quickly call Alex and Steph. ''Guys...''

''_We know, he just called us; we should head over and find them. If he still has Stella, he can't go too far!''_

''Okay, but don't fight unless both of you are there. I'm on my way!'' I cut off; guess the costume bait plan won't do now. I turn back, I hate to have to do this, but I'm going to have to ask for Hellrider's help...it's just now I can't, because he isn't there anymore. I sprint out of the alleyway, and try to make my way past the people that are out shopping and going about their business. It looked like I might have even bumped into Rachael again, but I can't stop to check. My phone starts ringing again; it was now saying that Alex is the caller. Oh God please don't let it be the Ripper, I'm almost there. I answer expecting the worst...

''_Thomas, they're gone!''_

''What?''

''_I'm at the market, but there's no sign of Stella or the Ripper. And everyone here is going about as if nothing's happened. Stella must have been taking in a corner somewhere where no one was looking, but still how can the Ripper move a body around with no one...''_

''Wait, just you? Where's Steph?''

''_He just called me, he's on his way, he should be bumping into you if you're close.''_

And speak of the devil, Steph than rings me. ''Steph, how close are you?''

''_I'd say he's on the brink!''_ I stop dead in my tracks once I hear that cold voice, he's now got Stephen? How can he be doing this so quick, and with such stealth?

It must be on speaker, because Alex was involved in the conversation as well. _''Listen you, if you do anything to Stephen...''_

''_Like this!''_ The Ripper replies, and then I can hear screaming on the line, Stephen screaming. A little beep appears on the phone; Alex and the Ripper have cut off. No, no, no, no, this can't be happening. I've got to find Alex. I rush past the pedestrians and the oncoming traffic, just managing to avoid the cars.

I finally arrive at the market; but there was no sign of any kind of struggle, and nothing seemed out of place. Something than caught my eye on the street corner, there were so many people that I had to walk closer to see what it was. When I did see it, I don't think I could believe it, I don't want to believe it...it was Hellrider's bow staff, bent and with a speck of blood on it.

_**RING! RING!**_ My phone went off again; I couldn't move, I don't want to move, but I have to know. I see the caller; it was coming from Alex's mobile. For a moment I couldn't move, I just stood there and stared at the phone as people started taking notice of the bloody bow staff next to me. I move away from the crowd; when no one was around I click the accept button and slowly raise the phone to my ear. ''Alex?''

''_You don't want to kill, yet you don't know how to protect lives!''_

He's got them; he's got them all, and it's my fault. It was my idea to split up, I let Stella join us and get herself caught, and I didn't call off the birthday, which lead to Megan's kidnapping. No, I can't blame myself; I've been down that road before. I have to know why? ''What do you want?''

''_To create the perfect personification of Good and Evil.''_

''Well, you've created it!''

''_Yes, one cannot be without the other. And if you truly wish to stop the evil, then you must stop the good.''_

''Enough with the riddles!''

''_You must let go of what is keeping you in the light; your will to save lives, as well as your value for them.''_

''You're a killer, you can't talk about value in lives!''

''_It's better and more fulfilling than the life I had.''_

''And did I have apart in that old life?''

''_You were more like the bridge way that connects my old life and my new one, and I am for your life, Omega Kid!''_

He does know who I am; this guy has been my shadow, my devil on my shoulder. He's had an advantage over me from the very start, and no matter how much I've tried I just couldn't get the helping step I needed, all because I was so scared of death. Whether it was the Ripper or me; but now my friends are the ones that could be dead. ''From the start, you've known me; you've said we're connected. I want to know how, NOW!''

There was no reply; he still had the line on, and from the other side I could hear the faint sound of a police siren. Then I heard the siren again; only on my side, the car was next to road I'm on, the Ripper is making his way towards me. _''Without you, there would be no Jack the Ripper. And without me, there would be no Omega Kid!'' _He finally replied back.

''What? You have nothing to do with me!''

''_You still don't remember me, do you?''_

''No!''

''_It was a little corner shop; it sold a bit of liquor and food, but there was enough in the register for me to live off. I use a gun I found in the trash; I took the store hostage, as well as a little girl. It was going as I hoped, no one needed to die and I would walk away with the money. And then...a teenage boy walks up to me, telling me to just walk away.''_

It felt like the world around me just darkened. I think I'd just lost my breath, my head was in a buzz, and all of a sudden I can picture the Ripper's face, only without the burns and I have seen him. He was the guy that I stopped in that shop, the day I found out about William's death. Now it all made sense, why he says that he created me, it was after that fight I decided to be Omega Kid, but how did he know...

''_After that, I escaped, but with nothing to pay for my survival. I was on the edge of death, I would have rotted away...and then I saw you, as Omega Kid. I knew it was you, even in the papers, I could never forget those sympathetic blues eyes of yours. And when you spoke on the news, or on the Internet videos, I knew you were that boy. I found out everything I could about you Thomas Lanks, I made you into something great; I made you the God of Heroes. But what do you call the creator of God? I vowed to do the same as you, to make myself a legend, and I started by taking on the name of Britain's most legendary citizen a name that everyone will know, Jack the Ripper. Now you see why it must end in death. Because it began with birth!''_

Finding this out, finding out that my archenemy was in fact the first enemy I fought without knowing, I felt angry. I still remember, I tried to help him, I gave him the chance to walk away and I wouldn't tell on him. I would have kept that promise, but je just smacked me across the head with his gun and tried to take the money. I know people like him; even Stella was similar to that, but she fought back against it, this was just pathetic.

Instead of fighting against the urge to surrender, he becomes a reincarnated killer just so he could become famous. This is the guy I beat before, before I'd even started training to become a superhero; I beat him then, I can beat him now. But after what he's done, after going through with all this just to make a name for himself, I can't even remember why I didn't want to kill him. ''Alright, you want this, you've got it. No surrender or mercy. Just you and I to the death, now show yourself!''

He didn't reply straightaway; he's probably jumping for joy inside now that he's got what he wants, but I don't really care now, I just want to get my friends back safe. _''Turn around!''_

I panicked at that last bit, so I did what he said. And once I did; I felt an arm wrap around my neck, and another cover my mouth. People around starting running and screaming, but none were willing to help me. I smelt something in his hand; he was holding something to my mouth, but I don't really have time to tell what it is, just what it did...made me faint, and wait for what happens next...

**To Be Concluded...**

* * *

_Dun, dun, dun, dun...so the Ripper's identity has finally been revealed, bet you all thought I was going to go Star Wars and have him be Thomas's father. Nope, and as you can tell from the last three words, the next chapter is in fact the conclusion to Volume 3 on Omega Kid. Will Thomas and the group all make it out alive? And if Thomas does beat the Ripper, will he kill him? The answers on the next chapter._


	28. Jack the Ripper Arc: Killed by Death

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 28: Killed by Death**

It only felt like seconds since I blacked out; there was a disgusted taste and smell that covered my face, and my body felt scratched up. My eyes finally opened, but everything was still white, my arms were numb so I couldn't pick myself up off the floor...that is until another pair of arms helped me up, and I was greeted by familiar voices.

''Hey buddy, you're finally up!'' Alex said as he helped me to my feet; I could feel someone else helping me up, it had to be Steph. And once my vision returned, I was right; Alex, Steph and me were in some white room with nothing in it at all. It was like being in one of those psychiatric prisons; but there were other colours in the room, and then I realised where they were coming from, the three of us were wearing our costumes, but there was no sign of our masks. ''So we're all one big happy family again!'' Alex said sarcastically, wait hold on?

''Wait, where's Stella?'' I quickly asked.

''Over here!'' I heard her call out; I turned around to see her also in her Viper costume...with Megan tending to her wounds.

''Megan? You okay?''

''Fine...Thomas...you are Omega Kid! I knew it!''

I couldn't help but smile; even in this dire situation, she still had to rub it in my face that she was right about who I really was. Well, I'm not actually that worried about her knowing, she is one of my closet friends, and she's kept Stella's secret so I guess she's alright with keeping three other secret identity's. ''Hey, what about us?'' Steph said to Megan.

''I had a feeling you were Super Kid, but Alex? You're Ultra Kid?''

''What? Why are you surprised about me being a superhero?''

Stella spoke up. ''Talk to yourself in a mirror, and you'll see for yourself why you have the smallest fan base in the younger demography.''

''Ha ha, at least I've got a bigger fan base than you!'' He shot back.

''I can't believe you're all talking about your fans at this time!'' Another voice called out; right in the corner of the room was Hellrider, but he was still in full costume and with his mask still over his head. My vision must still be faulty if I couldn't make him out in a blank white room.

Alex stepped closer to him. ''Helps keep us sane, maybe you're just jealous of our convo because you have no fans!''

''You want me to kick your ass?'' He threatened back; it looked like things were about to heat up between the two of them, I had to jump in between them before any damage could be done.

''Guys, we can kill each other later. First let's find a way out of here!''

''No good, the doors locked!'' Stella said.

I grunted in frustration and fear, fear that my friends could be killed because I didn't have what it takes to kill the Ripper. Typical just as soon as I feel like I must, I get captured. He's probably planned this right from the start; he wants our decisive battle to be on his turf. But at least with the others here, we may have a chance. Stella might still be weakened from her near death experience, but with Hellrider now helping us we may have a chance...if we can find a way out of here first.

We all yelled and covered our ears as we were deafened by the static sound of speakers on the ceiling of the room. After a few seconds the static stopped, but once I started hearing the Ripper's voice, I was starting to miss being deaf. _''Today, someone in this building will not see the light of tomorrow. And the amount of people that make it out of here alive depends on the judgement of your great leader Omega Kid. In about sixty seconds the door will open, and there will be five pathways. You may choose to split up to find me, or take the slow but safer option of all going as a group. This may be the wrong choice as this is between I and Omega Kid, so anyone with him won't last long. And Omega Kid, if you choose to split the group up, no matter which path you choose to go, I will find you. You're sixty seconds start now...''_

The speakers then cut off, and after all the noise; it was more painful to have sudden one made eye contact with me; they all had their answer, and I didn't like it. I don't want any more blood spilled on my hands; I'm saving it for the then spoke up. ''So here comes the part where you tell us to split up because you need to do this alone...guess what, that's not going to happen!''

''Yes it is, you will all go together, but down a different path from me!''

''What happened to all that talk of doing it together?'' Stella said.

''That was before I decided this has to end!''

''So you are going to kill him?'' Hellrider asked. I answered with a nod, and then he continued. ''That's the smartest thing you've ever said.''

''How do you know he's going to actually be honourable and go after you, what if he picks us off one by one again?'' Alex asked me.

''Because I know who he is, he's only been doing this because I make him someone.''

''And think about this, if you kill him, then his goal will be accomplished. Thomas, I know I've been in favour of killing him, but not by you, that's what he wants. I don't want you to feel guilty about being a murderer, and know that I put pressure on you!''

''You didn't put pressure on me; I've been putting that pressure on myself. I've been so confused with what to do, and that's just rubbed off on you guys. But I now know what I have to do, and now that I've come this far I'm not backing down from my decision!'' They all stayed silent, and would sometimes watch the door; it should open any second now. There were no more protests from any of them, which could only mean one thing. ''You're all still going to come with me, aren't you?''

''What do you think?'' Alex replied.

''We're a team, we stick together!'' Steph spoke up, strange to hear wise words come from his mouth.

I turned to Stella, and I could tell from her determined look she was the same. ''But what about Megan?'' I asked.

''I'm not leaving you guys!'' Megan said with a little stutter, but she was sure of what she was saying. Then we all turned to Hellrider, as it was of course his turn to make a speech. He just looked at each of us.

''Hey, I'm only here because of hanging around with you. I remember our arrangement; this team up won't change anything. Once the Ripper is gone, then we can finish this.''

''Deal.''

_**CLICK!**_ The sound of the door unlocking echoed in the room, and it creaked open just a little. There was no point in arguing now; these guys weren't going to abandon me no matter how much I beg them too. To think before all this superhero mayhem started I barely had any friends...okay, I still don't have that many, but each of them were just as loyal as the next. I'm actually starting to feel teary...or maybe that was just the stuff the Ripper knocked me out with?

I moved forward, even though Hellrider wanted to move out in front of me, but with my friends here he didn't want to take the chance, he's just like an ordinary bully. I pushed the door open slightly and peeked out, there were five different ways to go, since we're all going the same way and the Ripper says he's going to find me anyway, just take the easiest one and go straight. I turned back to the others. ''Okay, Stella you stay close to Megan. The rest will stretch out and shout if they see anything...''

''BEHIND YOU!'' They all shout, just as I feel a hand grab me and throw me out of the room and into one of the walls. I quickly turned around to see the Ripper standing there, a dagger in his hand, he stared down at me with disappointment in his face…I think, it's hard to get any of his expressions with the burn marks.

''So you want your friends to die?'' He said, as Alex was the first to attack him from behind. But the Ripper spun around and kicked him in the ribs knocking him against the frame of the door. Steph stepped up and punched at the Ripper; but he blocked all of his hits as Alex got his whereabouts back together. He kicks at the Ripper's feet; but he just moved closer to Steph, making Alex miss. He then grabbed Steph, and as he was so close to him, all he had to do was pull Steph as he feel back and Steph was thrown right on top of Alex.

Hellrider was finally about to put his fist's where his mouth is; he started to attack the Ripper with such ferocity and speed that he was able to push the Ripper back out of the room. With him on the back foot, this was my chance to knock him down. As he and Hellrider engaged in a fury of fists and kicks, I came up behind ready to punch, but he grabbed my fist even when he was still fighting Hellrider. He moves his leg in between mine, and then flips me over his shoulder.

Stella moves in to help Hellrider; but just as she gets there, the Ripper jumps over Hellrider while punching him in the chest knocking him over to Alex and Steph. Stella was still so slow from all her wounds, but she went at him like there was no tomorrow; she punched and kicked and kept moving forward until he was back up against a wall.

Stella throws a punch at him, and just as it looks like she's about to hit him, he moves out of the way and I think she breaks her fist on the wall. He moves behind her and gets her in a headlock. She kicks at his legs, but he flips her right onto the wall.

''Stella!'' Megan screams and tries to run in and help; but the way we're going she's not going to last three seconds against him, I hold out my hand to stop her.

''Wait!'' I turn to the other three who had just gotten back on their feet. ''Okay guys, same time…NOW!'' I yell and the four of us charge at the same time.

This catches him off guard, as Hellrider jumps up and kicks at the Ripper's head, he blocks them but we've pulled him away from Stella's whose just getting to her feet.

I stop her from moving ''Hold on, your hand…''

''I don't care about my damn hand! This guy kidnapped my friends and my girlfriend; I'm not taking that. So are you going to help or not!'' She grins before running off to join the others.

Megan's face lights up with a little smile. ''That's my girlfriend.''

I laugh at her little moment, and then I join in on the action. So this was it; after all these weeks of the Ripper taking us out one by one, and leaving us to wonder if we can beat him if we fight as one…it still didn't make any difference. No matter how co-ordinated we were, or how fast we moved, he blocked us and knocked us back. But for the first time, it looked like he was having some trouble; we just need to keep this up for a little longer until he's got nothing more to give.

Stella kicks at the knees but the Ripper moves back, just as Steph is about to punch him he blocks and grabs his fist. I move next to him, and I manage to kick his arms, forcing him to let go of Steph. And once he does, the little man roundhouse kicks him in the chest. Hellrider moves behind him and punches him hard in the back; the Ripper yelps in pain, and he turns to punch but Alex kicks him knocking him into a wall.

Alex charges at him again; he punches at the Ripper's head, but he blocks with his elbow, and then head buts Alex square in the face. Alex falls to the floor, holding his nose as blood gushes from it. Stella kicks at the Ripper but he moves back; and then he round house kicks at Stella, but he doesn't hit her, instead he crushes her broken hand between his foot and the wall. She goes to ground as well, clutching her hand.

Steph and I both went on either side of the Ripper; but he leaps in the air, and split kicks us both. He gets me in the shoulder, knocking me to the ground; but Steph looked like he got worse, his hand was around his neck and he was coughing violently. Just as we were getting the upper hand, he takes us down one at a time again.

The Ripper advances on me. ''This could all have been avoided, if you just accepted your destiny and ended this with my death.''

''There's still time, why don't you let me kill you now?'' I said cockily, not my style, but you'll see why I'm using it now.

''What if I do? What if I drop my dagger, will you finish it? I can see it; you still have that doubt in you. I can't force you to kill me no matter how hard I try, but that doesn't mean I'm against killing you.''

Just a few more seconds. ''You're right, I can't do it. I'd rather die then take a life, so go ahead. Oh, but can you do me one favour before I die.'' He grins at me; he'd fallen for it. ''Count how many people you captured, and how many you just knocked down!''

His grin quickly faded, he knew what I meant. But before he could turn around; Hellrider reaches around, grabs his hand, and plunges his dagger into him. The Ripper yelled, and coughed out blood as Hellrider pushed it further into him. I looked at Hellrider. ''That's the one time I'm going to let you kill someone with me there!''

''Who says we're going to be a team?''

''I never said team.''

''Um…no…that's not…you know I meant…''

_**BAM!**_ The Ripper then head buts Hellrider in his face, forcing him to let go. He pulls out his dagger from his stomach, and gets ready to attack Hellrider with it, who's still dazed from the surprise attack. I charge towards him, hoping to grab his attention more than anything else. I kick him in the back of the knee; he goes to ground and turns around to me.

''Come on, what happened to between me and you?'' I said. Pissed off is a tame version of what he is right now; his whole face was scarred with anger…as if he's got enough scars. He approaches me, as I move further down one of the corridors; as long as I lead him away from the others, that's fine by me. As I back up towards the end of the corridor leading to a large room full of pillars holding the building, old metal junk, and a few windows, he starts attacking.

He lunges at me with the dagger, I move aside and throw a punch, but he grabs my fist and kicks me in the stomach twice before punching me to the ground. I kick up, backing him off from me as I get back up. I go to roundhouse kick him, but he goes under my leg and roundhouse kicks me in the face instead. Before I know it I'm back on the floor, over and over again. At least with No-One it was a pretty even fight, on my own I can't take this guy down.

_**BAM! BAM!**_ A blow to both my chest and face and I'm down again, and I'm finding it harder to get back up. I can feel him run that dagger on my back; he was just playing with me now, like a cat with a mouse.

He whispers in my ear. ''It's such a shame that this game has to end; if it were possible, I would want our duel to go on till judgement day. After all, with you gone what am I to be. You gave me a new identity!''

''How about the face? Care to explain that crispy!'' I spin around to punch, but he grabs my arm and pins me to the ground. Like he really was trying to mess with me, he brings his half charcoal face closer towards mine. The smell alone could make a guy gag up.

''This was my initiation into my new existence. I could not drag the carcass of my old life; so I took a lighter and did this to my face, and the pain was nothing...this is who I am now...this is my destiny to fight with you for all time...''

''Oh will you shut up!'' I try to knee him, but he puts out his own knee and hits mine awkwardly. He punches me square in the face, dazing me, before picking me up and then throwing me across the room. He charges and kicks out at me; I kick at his leg knocking it away, giving me a clear shot of his body. But he keeps the dagger close, making it to risky for me to go full frontal attack. He kicks out and gets me right on my shin; I stumble just a little but enough for him to jump forward and fly kick me right towards the window.

I hit it; and hear the crack of the glass behind me, but thank God it doesn't break and I move away from it. Even though I don't know how high it actually is, I don't want to look to see...or fall to find out. But maybe this broken glass is my shot; if I can get him to attack me, the glass should be weak enough for me to push him through.

I stand my ground, hoping he gets impatient and makes the first move. He twists his dagger and charges right at me, with speed that could make Usain Bolt look like a turtle. But I was faster than him as I move aside and he goes zooming past me right to the path of the window; he tries to stop himself but too late, he crashes into the glass and some of it shatters...but not all of it, it didn't break, that is some strong glass.

He starts laughing and waving his dagger at me like some lunatic. ''Very clever, all most caught me out there. But when one of us dies, I want it to be face...to face!'' He yells before he throws the dagger at me; I duck towards the ground, it misses me, but he wasn't hoping to stab me. _**BAM!**_ As I ducked down, he ran forward and kneed me right in the chin. _**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_ Before giving me a three-punch barrage to my chest.

For a second or two it felt like I actually died; I couldn't hear or see anything, I couldn't breathe or move as I collapse clutching my chest trying to breathe again. My vision returns, just as the Ripper stands over me. His dagger waiting for me, I might be able to block him again, but this was going nowhere. I can't beat him; I only hope I can hold him off long enough for the others to arrive. But as the Ripper raises his dagger, it looks like the others aren't going to be helping me anytime soon.

_**BAAM!**_ Not the sound for a stab wound I know; but that's the sound that echoes as something crashes on the back of the Ripper's head, causing him to fall to the floor crying in pain as blood oozes out from the back of his head. I can't believe how lucky I can get sometimes; and that feeling of luck is replaced by shock and guilt when I see who it is that rescued me...and it wasn't one of my teammates.

''Thomas?'' Rachael yells as me, even though I'm right in front of her, which is not the best place to be when she's waving a metal baseball bat around. ''What is going on? Why are you dressed as Omega Kid?''

''Because I am Omega Kid!'' I said robotically, as I'm still healing and trying to wrap my head around the fact that Rachael was the one that saved me.

''F***!'' She screams and looks at me like she doesn't recognise me anymore.

''Hold on, how did you get here?''

''I saw the Ripper take you. And he's already taken Megan, I couldn't live with myself if something bad happened to the two of you...''

''So you followed?''

''Well you would have done the same!''

''Yeah, but it's much job I'm a superhero. You could have been caught or killed or something.''

She starts to calm down a bit and then smiles at me. ''Like I said, I wasn't going to let anything bad happen to you. What about Megan?''

''She's safe, she's with the others.''

The smile disappears instantly. ''What? Why were the others taken as well?'' I even somehow can't keep other superheroes identities; and right on cue, the others run down the corridor and are probably just as surprised as me to see the Ripper bleeding on the floor, with me and Rachael talking and her holding a baseball bat. ''Alex, you're...'' Rachael shouts.

''Oh come on, why's everybody surprised I'm a superhero! What about Steph? He's not superhero material!'' And then believe it or not, Steph slaps Alex around his head like he would normally receive.

Rachael then turns to Stella. ''And Stella? You're Viper? And you didn't tell me?''

''Sorry.'' Was all she could say.

Rachael was probably relieved to see that Megan wasn't in costume, and then her focused shifted to Hellrider. ''And what about you? Fess up! Is it Kevin?'' She shouts pointing her bat at him

''No, we don't know either.'' I tell her, and she apologies to Hellrider and lowers her bat.

''So, this is your girlfriend?'' He asks me.

''Yes...I mean no...I mean...I...''

_**BAM!**_ The Ripper jumps back up and kicks me across the room; the turns around and charges at the others, catching them all by surprise he manages to knock them all back one by one. He turns to Rachael; even without his dagger, he was ready to kill, he eyes blood shot with rage. He charges at Rachael; she swings the bat, but he dodges, running right into a pillar. Guess that knock to the head wounded him a lot. This is my chance to finish this for good now.

I kick at the Ripper's chest and then punch in the same place. He tries to punch back, but his wayward arm misses me completely. He gets a kick at my legs knocking me towards the ground; I pull myself back up, grab him by his jacket and flip him over myself. His head must be in some serious pain; he was stumbling and falling before he could even get back up on his two feet. He was finished he's got nothing left.

He then starts laughing again, why do all my villains laugh when I'm winning? And then from inside his jacket pocket it looked like he was trying to pull something out; at first I thought it was a gun, but before I could try to kick it out of his hand, he instead pulled out a little dagger. He wasn't still trying to fight back was he? Unless he wants me to...

''Finish it,'' He groans. ''I won't stop, you'll never get a better opportunity.''

He was right about me; now that I finally have my moment, I freeze up; I don't know what to do. I've got him down, surely we can just call the police and that will be the end of it. But what if he keeps his words and doesn't stop? After all he's put me through; threatened and kidnapped my friends, is it right to let him live? I feel I should, but should I?

''Here...'' Hellrider calls out ''I'll finish him!''

''No, I got this.'' I appreciate what he was trying to do; but I have to make my decision, right here right now. I take the knife off of him, he starts laughing with each weak breath he can make, and he thinks I'm going to finish him. To the Ripper this is all just a duel; just the two of us, but I know it's more than that. What if I kill him, how will people think of me? Will I become different?

And like he can read my mind, the Ripper starts taunting me. ''How does it feel boy? To have the life of someone else's resting in your own hands? What are you going to tell the world? I want to know...''

''I will tell you. But first, I want you to answer me a question.''

''Go ahead.''

''What's your name...your real name?''

He smiles at me, blood dripping from his lips as he sits up on his knees and stares at me. ''Jack...the...Ripper!''

Not what I wanted to hear; I didn't want to think of this guy as a killer to the end. I can remember the same man I faced in the store all those months ago; a poor man who just wanted money to eat, and I turned him into a monster. But if I didn't, I wouldn't have turned into Omega Kid, this is the way it's supposed to be. I lift the knife up, the Ripper smiles at me like he finally got his wish. That smile disappears from his face...when I throw the knife away.

''You want to know what I'm going to tell the world? I'm going to tell them I'm not a murderer like you; you were just a pathetic excuse for a person. I will never kill anyone in cold blood, or for my own gain. As far as the world knows, I'm not you, I didn't kill you...I'll just tell them you tripped!''

He looks at me bewildered for a moment; but I know what I'm doing, this isn't for my own gain, this is because it has to be. I jump up and fly kick him right in the chest; he falls back _**CRASH!**_ And goes right through the window. I just stay where I'm standing; I don't want to look, I can hear his scream grow fainter and fainter until there's a loud thud...and then nothing.

I don't even want to check to make sure he's dead; I just stand my ground, breathing hard and feeling numb and cold. The others check up on me, I just lay my head on Rachael's shoulder and she wraps her arms around me for comfort. Alex and Hellrider walk towards the window to check on him, Alex immediately pulls back from looking.

''Is he dead?'' Stella asks.

Hellrider was still looking out the window. ''Well...there was a good thirty or forty feet from here to the ground, a concrete ground. He was badly wounded as it was, and not to mention he landed on spikes that were facing upwards.''

''So from you're graphic description, which was lovely to hear, he's dead?'' Alex said trying not to throw up.

''If he isn't, he's good at playing possum...and porcupine.''

I did it, my first kill. All these months of fearing it, worried about how I would feel, surprisingly I wasn't in as much pain as I thought I would be. Maybe it was a good thing this man was just the Ripper to me, I was hoping that if he said his real name I wouldn't have what it took to kill him. But looking back on what he's done, it had to be this way.

''You okay?'' Rachael asked me.

I lifted my head from her shoulders, looked around at my friends, and gave them all a little smile. ''I'm going to be okay.''

* * *

I tell you; if villains get harder as they go along, I should start doing twice the training I'm doing right now. First an elite mob of gangsters Toxin, then Jack the Ripper, next I'll be asked to stop World War III. It's been a weak since the Ripper's death; it was all over the news, no one knew how exactly he died, but everyone was thankful that he was gone...and so was I.

But the whole one-man sending terror through London thing has left after effects; if defeating Toxin made the bad guys think twice, the Ripper helped their decisions. Thugs and killers everywhere wanted to be like him; we've had our hands full the past couple of nights, but nothing too serious. But it just shows how much people can be manipulated when they have nothing. So, people would rather be a Jack the Ripper than Omega Kid? Seriously, heroes are popping up every day in America; and over here I haven't meet one superhero that I don't already know or wants to kill me.

But getting off the superhero subject things have been back to normal; the press didn't know about our kidnapping, and Megan (thanks to Stella and her powerful uncles) stayed out of the public eye. Alex and Steph were being...uh...Alex and Steph, although they haven't shut up about taking down their first real villain. Hellrider has once again disappeared; wonder if he's forgotten about our postponed fight, I have a feeling he hasn't.

And Rachael? Well...I'm going to have to have a lot of luck explaining everything to her now. We were both sitting in Clock Tower Park, and an awkward silent start is really nerve jangling when I have so much to say. ''So, you're part time job? Where you going to make something up, or tell me the truth?'' She asked me.

''I really wanted to say sooner...it's just...''

''You were afraid with the Ripper about.''

''There was that, and also...because...I really like you...a lot.''

She smiles at me and starts blushing. ''I've never had a friend, as loyal or sweet as you. And when I'm near you...I feel...not alone. I have someone there to talk to, but there's one thing I haven't really talked about…a secret I have.''

I'm not trying to offend her, but I doubt that her secret can be as big as mine. And then her face seems to fill with fear and worry. ''What is it?''

She looks away from me before saying. ''If you reacted that worried when I just said I had a little illness, I didn't want to imagine how you would have thought about me if you knew how bad it was.''

''How bad is it?'' I ask trying to keep as calm as possible, when I'm actually really scared for her right now. If she was as sick before, and that's not even the serious symptoms I really don't want to imagine how hurt she is.

She turns to me, her eyes were teary but she held them in and then she smiled. ''You ever watch boxing?''

''Boxing? Yeah sometimes.''

''I like Muhammad Ali, he was the greatest.''

''Maybe because that was his nickname'' I joke and she chuckles a bit; but I don't see what boxing has to do with her conditions...unless she's an undercover boxer, then that would put my whole Omega Kid secret to shame.

''How about Back to the Future? I use to have a thing for Michael J Fox.'' She said.

''A lot of girls did...I actually know a few guys that did.'' She laughs again at my joke (even though I wasn't joking).

Then she says. ''Those two inspire me!''

''I like them two. But what exactly do they have in common...'' And then I felt the harsh reality of what she was saying grip me. Soon as she could tell I knew, she started breaking down crying. Parkinson's? Jesus Christ, it's bad enough to have that, but for a 15 year old to have it? That's unthinkable.

''I was diagnosed at the age of 9; they say I'm one of the youngest to have it. No one knows about it, not even Stella or the others. Now, you know why I don't like being the popular everyone crowds around or wants to be with all the time. And why I'm not good enough for you!''

''Not good enough for me? I've been so afraid to ask you out because I didn't think I was good enough for you? I mean so what if I'm Omega Kid, I still...''

''It's not because you're Omega Kid, it's because you're Thomas Lanks. The kindest, sweetest and most loyal person I know. Someone that other people should be like. Even before you were Omega Kid, you fought for my cousin against Jason, without the costume. And remember, Year 8, who was that little boy that stood up for others when the school wanted to ban comics from the library?''

''Wow, I can't even remember that.''

''That was when I first heard about you, and I instantly had a secret crush on you.''

''You had a crush on me? I remember in Year 7, when we had that assembly for black history month. I remember you made a speech about ethnical equality. My memories pretty bad so I don't remember all of the speech, but I remember you saying that speech. I'm mean, so what if I'm Thomas Lanks, you're Rachael Nora. Normally the most popular girls in school are kind of you know...''

''Bitchy!''

''Yeah, but you're the complete opposite of that. You're kind, smart, friendly and then this whole Parkinson's things. You've been fighting that for over six years! And then when the Ripper kidnapped me, you came for me. You're strong, stronger than me. And that's why I love...you...I love you.''

She was still crying, but she was smiling more now. She stroked her hand on my black jumper that she got me for my birthday, and then stroked my hair. I wiped away the tears from her cheek, and then we kissed again. Although this wasn't my first kiss, I'm finding it hard to say this wasn't the best.

''Well, it's about time!'' A familiar voice called out. Rachael and I looked behind us, and saw Alex, Steph, Stella and Megan standing there watching us.

''How long have you been standing there?''

''We actually just got here. We saw you then came over; it's funny cause from a distance it looked like you were kissing.'' Steph said, sometimes he's just so innocent that you have to laugh.

''That's because they're a couple, you're a couple right?'' Alex asked and for some reason checked his watch.

Rachael and I looked at each other, I think we both have our answer. ''Yeah, we are!'' Rachael said.

''YES! PAY UP!'' Alex shouted at Steph, and then the disappointed little man handed him ten pounds. The rest of us looked at the two. Alex shrugged his shoulders. ''I said it would be less than a year before you two would hit it off, see Tom, I always had faith in you.''

''You betted on when they would go out?'' Stella asked a little offended by this, but I should have expected this from the bumble brothers.

Steph then said to her. ''Yeah, we did the same with you and Megan...'' Alex tried to cover his brother's mouth, but too late. Stella and Megan glare at the two with playful evil in their eyes.

''He wasn't supposed to say that...um...just beat him up, he said you weren't going to do it!'' Alex pushed Steph towards them and then ran off, with Steph regaining his balance and following. Rachael and I watch as they run off into the distance, and then turn back to Stella and Megan who are just standing there.

''How long before they realise we aren't chasing them?'' Megan asked me.

''I have no clue.''

**The End of Volume 3**

* * *

**And now, the exclusive trailer preview of Omega Kid Volume 4**

Heroes have been born...

(Cuts of Omega Kid, Ultra Kid, Super Kid and Viper putting on their costumes for the first time)

Challenged…

(Cuts of Omega Kid fighting Jason; Ultra Kid and Super Kid both taking down Toxin members; Viper going up against Jack the Ripper)

Broken…

(Thomas tries to throw his rucksack in the River Thames, with Alex and Stephen stopping him; Stella being stabbed by Jack the Ripper as he captures Megan; Marcus pummeling Hellrider)

And Loved.

(Thomas and Rachael kissing in Clock Tower Park; Megan and Stella sitting together near the River Thames; Alex walking into his next class to find Stephen kissing a girl, Vanessa)

Alex: Oh come on! Am I the only one without a girlfriend now?

(Cuts of the four taking down more and more gangsters every night; Thomas seeing news reports of increasing crime and murders)

Thomas: Thanks to the Ripper's influence, we have to work double time.

Alex: The day you say triple I'm going to demand a wage increase.

Stephen: We don't even get wages.

Alex: Have I ever mentioned how much I hate you?

But for every Superhero…

(Cuts of gangsters and thugs opening packages and pulling out costumes, applying armor and weapons to the costumes, standing in the streets showing off their costumes as Omega Kid, Ultra Kid, Super Kid and Viper stand against them, overwhelmed)

There are Supervillains!

(Cuts of Thomas and other superheroes facing a woman with two handguns; Hellrider taking on a villain with a large hammer; Alpha Girl attacking Thomas with her sword; Omega Kid, Ultra Kid and Super Kid up against three villains in high-tech suits; Stella facing a man in an ox costume as he holds Megan and Rachael; a Toxin fires a missile launcher just as Omega Kid, Super Kid and Ultra Kid duck out of the way and it explodes behind them)

Ultra Kid: If we make it through today alive, I'm considering early retirement!

**Omega Kid Volume 4: The Supervillain Arc**

Coming Soon…


	29. Supervillain Arc: I am Cook!

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**The Supervillain Arc **

**Chapter 29: I am Cook! **

''I'm telling you Thomas, this is wrong!'' Alex said to me.

''No, trust me this will work!'' I replied back to him, but he was having none of it.

''No, I can't take it. It's just not going to work!''

''I'm going to have to agree with Alex on this one...'' Steph cut in. ''I see no way this will work!''

''I promise you...when has Joss Whedon ever let us down?''

''He's only good at his own things; I can't see him making the Avengers movie any good. Besides what do you care traitor? You joined teamed DC!'' Alex spat with quite some bitterness as he drank more of his Pepsi.

Yeah, he's still sore about that. Ow, just mentioning the word sore reminds me of the pain I was feeling at the moment. If I took off my shirt, I'd look like I got into a fight with David Haye. But of course we're sitting in the middle of Comic City, so I'm not going to take my shirt off. But that's just the consequence of non-stop fight after fight. Ever since Jack the Ripper's death, crime rates have nearly tripled. Wannabe criminals have taken to the streets and have pushed the four of us to the brink. It was a miracle we were still walking.

''Okay guys?'' Jenna called over as she along with Megan and Stella brought over a couple of large meals. ''Chicken Fill for the girls! Two Big Munches for Thomas and Stephen...and a large pepperoni pizza, two cheeseburgers, chicken wings, mash and fries...with a coke for Alex!''

''I'm hungry!'' Alex defended himself as he helped Jenna try to fit all of his food on the table. He might as well have shared his food with us; but can't blame him, being a superhero really brings up your appetite.

''I'm going to find Rachael, tell her the food's ready.'' I said quickly as I got up to find her.

''Don't do anything you shouldn't!'' I heard Alex shout, but I was too far to really comment back at him. I checked around the first column of comics and found Rachael organising some new shipments. Every day there were new comics being created, most of them inspired by the superhero craze in America. I still don't see an Omega Kid comic in the making, but the arrival of my TV series is soon, so no complaints.

''Hey, food's ready.'' I called over to her, and helping her stack a few more comics.

''Thanks, you start on I've got a few more to finish.''

''Come on, I think you deserve a little break. Most people don't know it, but stacking comics is a lot of work.'' She chuckled slightly and gently kissed me on the cheek. Rachael and me have been a couple for a few weeks now…could you imagine the school's reaction when it was publicised? More often, people didn't even know who I was, let alone telling Rachael dating me would be bad for her image. Their image wouldn't look any better when saying that to Rachael's face and feeling her wrath.

It has been really awesome finally being with her and showing that extra care, and it's amazing how well Rachael's handled the whole me being Omega Kid thing. I was always afraid to be with her, in case she wouldn't want a superhero for a boyfriend, but she's fine with it. I think she described it like a commitment to a soldier in war, believing what I was doing was right. She does have some sleepless nights worrying over me, especially with the crime rate rise. But it's not just her that worries about me...

Rachael's watch started beeping. ''Hold on a sec!'' She took out a little bottle from her pocket, opening it, and then swallowing two pills. It was still a shock to me that Rachael had Parkinson's. Someone like her, so young and undeserving of it. But she's said that if she wasn't diagnosed; she might not have grown up to be the kind, caring and brave women she is, and could have instead turn out to be a stereotypical popular bitch of a girl. She was much stronger than me; I mean I fight criminals and killers, but anybody can do that. But the people who want to pull through for themselves and others and fight diseases and conditions; they're the real superheroes!

Jenna then came around. ''You might need to eat something quick, with Alex and Steph there I can guarantee it won't last long.''

''But I've just got two more rows to...''

''I'll do it, you two go on and eat up.'' Jenna interrupted, and before Rachael could protest, she was already organising and pushing Rachael and me away.

Once we were sat down at the table, and were out of hearing range from Jenna, the serious talk began. ''So things have been pretty bad?'' Rachael asked us.

''You don't know the half of it sister.'' Alex replied.

''I told you to stop calling me that.'' Even when Rachael and me are together, Alex still can't help but flirt at times, friendly way of cause.

Before Alex could say anything else, I got out first. ''Thanks to the Ripper's influence, we have to work double time.''

''The day you say triple I'm going to demand a wage increase!'' Alex mumbled.

''We don't even get wages!'' Steph said to his brother.

''Have I ever mentioned how much I hate you?''

''Jeez, what crawled up your ass and grew?'' Stella questioned.

''Nothing, I just annoyed more when I'm hungry.'' He said before chowing down on his food, he's half way through, and he's still hungry? Well growing up, his parents did give him the nickname hollow legs, plus I don't think our pizza eating competitions helped.

Megan spoke up. ''What about Hellrider? Hasn't he helped?''

''He's been a no-show since our fight with Ripper!'' Stella answered.

Alex gave us an unwelcomed belch and comment. ''I don't really care! I've never liked that guy, where is he when the real big bads show up? Leaves it for us! He's probably quit, hopefully quit!''

I'm not so sure; he's made it a promise to fulfill that he and I would fight to the death. And he's too much of a straightforward, cliché avenger to back out from that promise. He's probably still healing from the Ripper fight, as was I was. Although for me, it's still more mental then physical…as much as the physical hurt though. You may think that I killed a killer, just get over it! Well when you kill someone tell me how that went. It's not that I don't think it was right; it's that it happened, and I keep having nightmares about it. Whether it is the public turning on me, the Ripper pushing me out of the window…or the worst…me becoming the Ripper. The idea of death still frightens me. ''Thomas…Thomas?'' Rachael repeated snapping me out of my thoughts.

''Huh? Sorry?''

''You spaced out, you alright buddy?'' Alex finished for her.

''Yeah, I just…we're just tired. It's been hard the past few weeks, but I'm sure it'll quiet down soon. Tomorrow, we can just rest, and focus on school.''

''Do we have to?'' Stella joked.

''Just think of it this way, one more year, and then off to college.'' Megan brightly cheered.

Jesus, I can't believe how quick my life is going at the moment. One day you're checking out your new school, the next, you're savoring your last moments of it (although savoring it may be stretching it a bit for Hallblock). Even with Omega Kid in my life, everything is always moving at a pace I can hardly keep up with. Again I was broken out of my thoughts when I felt Rachael's hand on mine. She warmly smiled at me, and it again brought up the thought of leaving a kid life and starting something. Maybe it's too early to say that, but right now, I just want it to be with Rachael.

* * *

Oh great, Hallblock school's specialty…glop, I think? Normally I would do my own pack lunch and bring it to school, but I was so tired from last night's patrol I couldn't be bothered and just decided to have school dinner for the first time in years…now I remember why it's been so long. ''Well, well, long time no see,'' A familiar voice whispered next to me. Why if it isn't my least favourite fan Kevin. ''Where have you been lately? Oh wait, I know, getting soft with Rachael.''

''That's none of your business!''

''Hey, no problem. You got to her first, well played.''

I looked at him in an offended tone. ''Well played?''

''Sorry, poor choice of words!'' He said apologetically. ''You know, this is the first time I've seen you up near the cafeteria.''

''I've never been big on the school food.'' I told him as I checked the mash with my fork, and I swear I actually had to use all my strength just to dig my fork in it.

''Well, that might all change soon. See the new cook over there?'' He pointed over to the far side of the cafeteria. Behind the last section, where all the good food looked to be, there was the new cook. Dressed in the traditional white cook suit and large hat. I could make out his blond hair, square shaped head, and a weird look about him like he was looking for something. Kevin whispered in my ear. ''Word going throughout the school, this guy is good at what he does.''

''You're telling me this guy actually makes Hallblock food taste good?'' I'd believe that I could take down Toxin, Marcus and Douglas all at once, blindfolded and with one arm and leg tied behind my back before I could believe that this school actually could afford a good cook.

''Well, see for yourself.'' Kevin muttered and showed me that it was me that was next for the new guys food.

I moved in front of him, seeing as he's new, and he's cooking what I'm about to eat I might as well be nice. ''Hi, how are you?'' He looked at me strangely, but not in an annoyed way, but almost as if he was trying to understand what I was saying. He gives me a cheesy grin, and shows off the food he has, impatient isn't he? At least the food actually looks edible. ''Okay then, I'll have the Tika Rice, please.''

''OKAY!'' He shouts. With one switch move of his spoon the rice is now on my plate. ''I am Cook!'' He says with a bit of authority and an accent.

''Kay, thanks.'' I walked away to find a table, with Kevin not far (enough) behind.

''Well?''

''He's enthusiastic isn't he.'' I replied.

''I meant the food dumbass.'' He spat back with no emotion. I gave him an annoyed look before picking up some of the rice. It was still hot, so there's hope. And it smelled good, so who knows? But the taste…

''Holy crap! That is good!'' I was expecting half decent at the most, but this was phenomenal. This was the best rice I've ever had, and it was from a new cook I couldn't even have a conversation with.

''Another victim to the Hungary Cook's power.'' Kevin smirked.

''What are you talking about?'' I asked.

''Well he's got nothing over there I really like…''

''No, no, the Hungary part, is that meant to be a bad joke, the Hungary Cook?''

''Would be, except he really is Hungarian!''

Well at least that explains the accent; maybe it's also to do with his kind of campy personality. But then another thing was bugging me now that I knew he was Hungarian. ''Hold on, does he even speak English?''

At first I thought that was a stupid question, until Kevin answered. ''With cooking like that, guess the school didn't bother giving him a quiz,'' He then walked off to his table, leaving me bemused by all this. How can he work in an English school when he doesn't even speak English? Surely he must know some otherwise how can he work here? Before I could find a seat, Kevin rushed back over to me. ''Oh, I almost forgot our little Omega Kid trivia.'' Just when I thought I was going to go one day without finding a talk with Kevin embarrassing.

* * *

Trust me when I say, you don't want to know what Kevin's question was. You'll never listen to my story in the same light again. But at long last I managed to get away from him after lunch, and boy, that's the best lunch I've had for years. This guy may have speech difficulties, but he makes five star cooking look easy. Next lesson was English, which I share with Stella, and if you thought I was ecstatic about the Hungarian Cook, well…

''I swear I was thinking about going back for fifths!''

''You had four meals from him?''

''That's nothing…well okay I had the most, but that guy is amazing. And it's weird how he looks like a younger Gordon Ramsey.''

''Yeah, but he acts like Jim Carrey. But it still bugs me…''

''Oh, aren't you the one that use to complain about the school's food?'' She cut in.

''I'm not complaining, I just don't understand how someone who can't speak English gets a job at an English school.''

''That's nothing, Sophie and Chloe's aunt is Mexican and she works in Australia. That's complete opposite lengths of the world…'' She stuttered at the last bit and looked short of breath.

''You okay?''

''Yeah, just a little weak,'' She was breathing a bit heavier now. And now come to think of it, I was feeling a bit topsy-turvy myself. It's probably just the hangovers from our crime fighting, it's happened before. But normally it would lead to head numbing, this felt more like close to vomiting. ''Is it hard?'' Stella asked me out of the blue.

''Is what hard?''

''You and Rachael, out in the open?''

''Well…it can have its moments. But I wouldn't want it to be any other way. I think one secret is enough for me. Why do you…oh…'' Kind of made me sound like a prick there, going on about my relationship when Stella and Megan have still got theirs hidden, except for us.

Stella spoke up again. ''Sometimes I think I'm just selfish keeping it hidden like this.''

''You're not selfish, it's complicated…''

''What's so complicated about telling the world that me and Megan are in love!'' She whispered to me bitterly.

''No, I didn't mean that, I meant…I…I'm probably the worst person to ask about relationship issues.''

Stella looked at me with a soft expression, before turning away from me. ''Sorry I lashed out, I just think Megan deserves better.''

''Trust me, I know that feeling.''

''Life just isn't easy, is it?'' She asked sarcastically.

''If life ever was easy, what would be the point of living it…'' I couldn't finish because my throat clamped up, and I have to cover my mouth with my hand. ''Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick!''

''Me too.'' Stella said weakly. Then the strangest thing happened, a girl sitting right in front of us was the one who started vomiting on the ground. At the same time, someone behind us ran out of the class covering his mouth, but that didn't stop some sick coming out of his mouth. Everyone got up from the seats, and was immediately clutching their stomachs, including me. ''Thomas, help…'' Stella got out before nearly fainting from her chair before I grabbed her. But those sudden movements almost made me throw up right on her. I gently helped her out of the class (this was an excuse out of class I could do without), and once in the hallway, we could hear the commotion going on in the other classes. People running out of class, throwing up in the hallway or just making it to the bathroom. ''Thomas…I'm gonna…'' Too late! Chunks of Stella's breakfast and lunch all over my right shoulder. It was amazing I was holding it in, but only just. But Stella was so weak now, she couldn't even walk, I had to put her down.

''Thomas! Stella!'' Alex and Steph called out as they ran over to help me. ''Something's happening all over the school, everyone is sick, even Megan and Rachael…and Chloe, those ruby red lips…''

''Ruby red lips? Alex! Is this really the time to think about that?''

''Guys!'' Steph shouted. ''What do we do? How can we fight a sickness?''

Steph was right, this was something we had no way of fighting, and what's worse is that I was feeling the effects. I don't think I can run let alone fight anything…or anyone. Hold on, this can't be a coincidence. ''Stella, what did you have for lunch?''

''I told you, Tika Rice and Kiev.''

''All from the new cook?'' She nodded. I turned to the others. ''It has to be the new cook, I know the school cooks aren't good, but they can't do anything like this!''

Alex shook his fist in frustration. ''I knew there was something off with that guy…no pun intended. I mean his cooking was alright but he was just creepy with that eccentric…''

As he went on something clicked in my head after hearing what he just said. ''Alex?'' I cut in.

''Yeah?''

''Did you just say his cooking was alright?''

''Yeah, it was actually pretty…'' Before he could finish, he covered his mouth and his cheeks puffed out making a disgusting squishy belch like noise.

This is unbelievable. ''YOU ATE FIVE ORDERS FROM COMIC CITY LAST NIGHT, AND YOU STILL EAT HIS FOOD HERE?''

''I was hungry!'' He shouted before running off to the bathroom close by to us.

''Steph, please tell me what you ate for lunch today.''

''Well, my parents said I should eat healthier, so they told me to have a vegetarian meal every Monday.''

''So you couldn't eat any of the Cook's food?'' I said with a bit of relief, even if it was just Steph and me having some back up was needed.

''Well, he did have a nice salad…'' Then Steph covered his mouth and bulged cheeks before running to the bathroom.

''AH CRAP!'' I screamed which only made me feel worse.

''Thomas, you'll have to fight him.'' Stella got out. I could barely hear her she was so weak.

''I'm too weak, I can't fight him alone!''

''What did you have for lunch?''

''A bit of rice and that was it!'' Just mentioning the rice made it feel like I was going to puck it all back out.

''You're the least affected; I'm certainly no good. Thomas, the whole school is affected! You have to do this, people could die!''

I looked around me; it was like a pandemic from those George A Romero Zombie flicks, only this was actually much scarier. No silly zombie plot, this was people's lives on the line. Everyone, including my friends and girlfriend! And what's going to make this cook stop from attacking other places? This is going to be my first one on one since the Ripper fight, and I was much weaker now, but I had to do this. ''Okay, just hold on!'' I told her before walking as fast as I could to the cafeteria.

* * *

''Cook!'' I yelled once entering the café. The place was empty, even the cooks behind were gone. I walked around the serving stools and into the kitchen. I bet every kid in school has wondered what goes on behind our enemy lines in the kitchen. Well at the moment not much, everything was spick and span. Even though there was no sign of the Hungary Cook, I still had that gut wrenching feeling, although now I can't tell whether that's just my Omega sense tingling, or me about to litter the floor with my insides.

I rush over to the tap next to me, and I don't care if the water is dirty, it can't be worse then whatever the cook's put in the food. I turned the cold water on and scooped up some water, taking little sips, even drinking made me feel like I was going to…the sick feeling was gone when I saw on the reflection of the tap of the Cook charging at me with a meat cleaver! I jumped back just as his weapon connected with the tap.

He gave me a sadistic smile, and that crazy Jim Carrey-like look. From behind his cook suit, he brought out another meat cleaver, and scraped them both together like a cook ready to make his next meal. ''Szüksége van megtudni, maradjon meg más emberek a buisness gyerek!''

''Why the hell are you doing this? You're killing innocent people!''

''Miért? Ez a mi I. után nem minden,'' Why am I even bothering? I can't understand a word he's saying. ''I AM COOK!'' He shouts and the laughs manically before charging at me. I rolled back just as one of his cleaver's comes crashing down. I kick at his leg and he stumbles back; but he regains his footing goes at me again. I move aside and punch at his gut, but I can't get a decent punch on him, I'm so weak.

He round house kicks me in the gut, which really didn't help my cause. He screams like a psychotic again, and starts waving his cleavers just as crazily. I can't get close until he swings too hard and I get a free shot. _**BAM!**_ I get him in the chest, but then he kicks at my legs knocking me to the ground. He readies to strike, but I kick up at his face pushing him away. If I get up too fast I'll vomit, if I move to slow he'll catch up with me.

_**BAM!**_ He kicks at my face knocking me into some drawers _**BAM!**_ And kicks me for good measure in the stomach, I spit out a bit of the rice. He steps on my head, giving me no way of escaping, if only I didn't let my hunger get the best of me I could have taken him. ''Szégyen, egészen I. szerette magát!'' Great, a villain's fatality line is usual epic, and I can't even understand what he said.

_**BAM!**_ The sound of metal echoes through the kitchen, and Hungary Cook steps off of me and starts screaming in pain I think. And then I see a sight I'd never thought I'd live to see…Kevin saving my life, with a frying pan! Come to think of it, I don't remember Kevin eating anything the Cook made, yeah, he said he had nothing he liked…should I be thankful? I'll give him the benefit this one time.

He looks down on me like some damsel in distress. ''Step aside amateur, let the pro's show you…'' _**BAM!**_ Cook gives him a strong kick to the face, knocking him towards a cupboard. Then he attacks with both his cleavers, but Kevin blocks with his pan.

All these hits I've taken, all the pain and punishments has finally done it, and I let it all go. I coughed and wheezed after I finally puked everywhere. ''Glad I finally got that out of my system!'' And then it felt like I was struck by a bolt of lightning Captain Marvel style, I felt better. Not 100%, but enough to move around a bit more. And with both villain and wannabe fan distracted, now was the time to lay down my rucksack and bring out the costume.

Even when looking in the face of death, Kevin still has the smug Omega Kid fan boy attitude. ''Even if you strike me down, Omega Kid will avenge my death…although it would be nice if he showed up now!''

''Ómega Elbolondít? Ó, azt hiszem, nem jön, tudom!'' Cook replied with his twisted laugh and smile.

I tapped him on the shoulder, and he got quite a surprise when he turned and saw me in blue and silver. ''Hi, I'd like a meal to go please!'' _**BAM!**_ He goes flying back with just one punch to the face. Oh, it feels so good to be back close to full health.

''Holy Crap!'' Kevin stuttered, oh no, I was not going to enjoy this. ''Omega Kid! Sorry about the foul language, but…Holy Crap!''

''Nice to see you to kid!'' Once again I spoke with Christian Bale's infamous voice.

''This is so cool!'' He shouted.

''AHHHHHH!'' Cook screamed at the top of his voice while running towards me. I pushed Kevin aside, and moved away just as the cleaver zoomed past both of us. _**BAM!**_ I kneed him in the stomach. _**BAM!**_ But he elbowed me in the face, which made me feel woozy again, just not as bad as before. He aimed one of his cleavers at me, and I blocked with my knuckle-duster. Using my other hand, I had a clear shot to his face _**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_ I knocked him back and he dropped one of his cleavers.

He opened a drawer and pulled out a rolling pin, not the most intimidating weapon…_**BAM!**_ But painful when he throws it at your privates! He then grabs me and throws me on the cooker, thankfully it wasn't on. He slams his other meat cleaver at me, but I roll out of the way, and I accidently turn on the cooker with his hand still on it.

He screams like a little girl (who could blame him?) as the cooker was turned up so hot that he couldn't even take his flesh off the grill. I found a large pot nearby, I know this trick only works in cartoons, but seeing as he's trapped might as well use it. I slam the pot over his head, and then using his meat cleaver, I whack the pot causing it to vibrate violently. He stumbles to the ground, his hand on the cooker the only thing keeping him up. Taking a chance, I lift the pot off his head, and see his battered and unconscious face.

Kevin stood next to me. ''That was so cool. You're one of a kind you now that! You want me to hold that?''

''Huh? Yeah sure!'' I said handing him the pot, but then taking it back off him as I vomited into it.

''How come you're sick?'' Kevin asked suspiciously. Just great, out of all the people in the world, he's the last person I want to know my secret identity.

''That rolling pin to the balls hurt a lot.'' And I'm not lying about that, but at least it was an excuse.

''But I swear your balls are made of steel?'' I'm so tempted to hit his head with this pot right now!

* * *

It wouldn't be for at least another three hours before the affects of Hungary Cook's food wore off. From what police found, he was putting some kind of chemical in the food to lower everyone's protein and calcium levels dramatically in a short space of time. And if he put another milligram of zinc powder in the food, it could have been fatal, talk about a lucky break.

At least that means I wouldn't be seeing the Cook's crazy face for quite some time. You know in a way he was kind of like our first real Supervillain in weeks, he had a costume (although it was his work clothes but you get what I mean). But I doubt he could be a real Green Goblin like threat, I took him out while I was sick.

''You're telling me Kevin saved your life?'' Rachael asked in disbelief.

''I know! I'm still trying to process it.''

Alex then spoke. ''Typical, just as the school gets a decent cook, he turns out to be some deranged maniac. We just never seem to win in life.''

''That's school life for you.'' Stella said.

And then we all heard a rumbling sound coming from Steph's stomach. ''I'm hungry.''

''After all that you want to eat?'' I asked shocked.

''I threw up my lunch and breakfast, I'm hungry.''

''Come to think of it, I'm hungry too!'' Megan said.

''Same.'' Rachael next.

''Well, at least we know Comic-City food is safe.'' Stella answered our problem. So we all got up, and walked off in the direction of our secret hideout (not really any other cool place), all of us except for Alex. ''Aren't you coming?''

''No, no, no! This day has taught me a valuable lesson; never let your eyes get bigger than your belly. I'm going on hunger strike.''

''Alright your choice!'' We all then walked off to have our first decent meal since forever, with the Cook's food it felt like that long. And we all walked off thinking the exact same thing about Alex; it'll be a few hours before he follows…

''Hey wait up!'' That was quick.

* * *

**_(3__rd__ Person View)_**

_Cook was lead into his cell, his new home for a good long time. The trail was quick, and all the evidence went against him. Even with the language barrier he didn't deny any of the charges; he tried to show he was proud of his newfound fame, but deep down he was hurting. His plans foiled, by a couple of kids…pretty embarrassing he thought._

_The cell door closed behind him, and he had no trouble getting around his new home. One bed, a sink and a toilet. No stove, no cooker, no kitchen utensil; this was foreign land to him. But then something caught his eye, something that would stand out even if he weren't in a jail cell…a fortune cookie._

_Nothing better to do; he grabs it and delicately opens it. Loving the crackling sound it made, and the feel of the crispy shell breaking. He finally opened it and saw the writing on the little slip inside. It may not have been a fortune, but it put that twisted smile back on his face…_

'_Mr. Cook, Hogyan szeretné bosszút?' _

_Hungarian for…_

'_Mr Cook, How would you like revenge?'_

**To Be Continued…**


	30. Supervillain Arc: Pilot

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 30: Pilot**

Today was a landmark day in history! They come very few times! Man first walks on the moon...the dawn of a new millennium...Bulk coming back to Power Rangers. But all these were to be over shadowed today as the single greatest achievement in human history is about to unfold...

''WE ARE AT THE PREMIERE OF OMEGA KID THE SERIES!'' I scream at the top of my lungs. Alex, Steph, Rachael, Megan, Stella and me all wait outside the main Hallblock hall along with dozens of other lucky fans. Thanks to Stella's uncle working on the show, he convinced the producers to hold a special secret premiere at Hallblock for a few selected fans and friends. And of course I wasn't going to turn down this offer.

''Isn't this meant to be secret? I think people in China just heard you.'' Rachael said sarcastically.

Alex cut in sarcastically as well. ''Yeah, it happens every day when you attend a secret TV series premiere. OH YEAH! This beats the Heroes premiere any day!'' He shouted as he and Steph high-fived.

''Why are you all so excited about this?'' Megan asked.

''For the three words I just said...secret...TV...premiere!''

''But isn't that four words, cause of TV being two letters?'' Steph whispered to Alex, and his answer was a slap across the head. Kind of harsh, but we all forgot about it as the clock ticked on and on, it felt like eternity to wait for the doors to open. This was an incredible feeling; I don't even know much about the show, Stella wouldn't let me saying it would spoil the surprise. This is my show; I deserve to at least know the plot.

Well it's almost time, I might as well ask. ''So Stella, what are the characters names?''

''Well, Omega Kid as you know played by Logan Lerman, his name in this is Michael Mitchell...''

''Michael Mitchell?'' Alex and Steph broke out in a fit of giggles; I can't even curse them back because their characters weren't in the show yet. At least, I've got a show showing the people the great work I've done for London.

Stella continued trying to hold back a laugh for some reason. ''Miley Cyrus plays the love interest...Alexis Monroe.''

Alex instantly stopped laughing, and the others started laughing chanting 'Alex and Omega Kid sitting in a tree'. This was wrong on so many levels. Stella kept looking back and forth at Alex and me; I'm going to kill the scriptwriter who came up with the names.

The doors finally opened; everyone turned around waiting for the man standing there to invite fans inside the hall...a man that was very familiar...

''Kevin?'' This premiere wasn't getting off to a good start.

''Well, I kind of find it hard to believe someone like you to attend the premiere to Omega Kid's series. But, can't do anything about it now.'' Sometimes I want to laugh at Kevin's attempts at being a not-it-all about Omega Kid and me.

''Can you just explain why you're here goggles?'' Alex mocked, causing a few chuckles from the people behind.

Kevin just ignored him. ''Well, seeing as I'm head of the Omega Kid fan club. I got to apply to have a little special screening here at the school, and luckily I managed to get a positive reply. So really, you shouldn't be cursing the person that just gave you a five star premiere,'' Alex didn't say anything else; I guess we have to give Kevin a little credit...just a little. ''And now, please find your seats.''

We all found our seats; thanks again to Stella's uncle we all got the seats right in the middle, not to far or to close to the screen, perfect viewing for what will without a doubt be the greatest TV series in the history of history. ''Hey, Thomas, I've got to tell you something before we watch this…'' Stella called me.

''Is it a spoiler?''

''Not really, it's just that, it may not be the Omega Kid you expect...''

''I know, I know they can't get everything accurate.'' I'd be scared if they did.

''No, I mean there is one big difference.''

''Shhh, we're trying to watch!'' Alex whispered to Stella, the thing wasn't even on yet. I actually have to thank him; I don't want any spoilers, this is my moment, this is the world showing their thanks for the hard work and dedication I've done. Not having to rely on superpowers or gadgets, just bravery and stupidity, this is what superhero shows should be about. And here's one right now, showing me...

''Omega Kid has powers!'' Stella whispered in my ear.

It felt like I just swallowed a piano, and it crashed into the pit of my stomach and the strings are still chocking in my neck. ''What?''

''The one big difference is that Omega Kid has superpowers, increased muscular endurance.''

I was left in my seat; digging my fingernails into the arms of the chair trying to hold back my anger so not to draw any attention to me. But of course, Alex and Stephen do that for me...only the other way around. ''Cool, that's a genius idea!'' Alex said excitedly.

''No it's not!'' I barked at him.

''Are you kidding; when has there ever been a live-action superhero show with great super powered fights?''

''Heroes and Smallville.'' Steph answered, and in return got a slap across the head from Alex.

''Those fights only lasted what...a minute. The fights in this are going to be great!'' Alex tried to encourage me, but it just wasn't working.

They wouldn't be saying that if Ultra or Super Kid had their own series and the produces decide 'hey let's take the piss out of the hero that risks everything to protect people and give him unrealistic powers'...actually they would like it. But this is insulting; giving me powers, it just goes against everything I stand for. And other heroes such as Kick-Ass or Red Mist, we fight to beyond our limit to help people, and this is thanks I'm shown...they never did this too Kick-Ass in his comic.

Rachael tapped me on the shoulder directing my attention to her. ''What's wrong? It may be good.''

''No it won't, this isn't what Omega Kid is about!'' I tried not to sound to upset, cause Rachael started looking at me like I was overreacting. But in a way, I'm not.

''Well, it still is. He helps people, fights for what's right...''

''But this Omega Kid has powers! I...the real Omega Kid doesn't have the aid of super strength or healing. He's a real hero; this is just a way for the producers to make money, they probably don't even care about Omega Kid.''

''Well, give it a watch and let's see for ourselves.''

Part of me wanted to say no, and just walk out. This was Half-Blood Prince all over again; everyone praised it, and yet that was absolute crap compared to the other Harry Potters. But something kept me to my seat; I don't know what it was, it defiantly wasn't from me cause I just wanted to leave now. But the credits soon started playing; showing clips of Omega Kid, the costume was still the same, beating bad guys and doing all kinds of impossible things. And as the episode started, I could only think one thing...

''Special effects are decent.''

* * *

_The apartment building looked twice as old as the residents inside; dusty, broken down, and cracks appearing all over the surface (I'm talking about the building still). On the second floor, in a little living room, 78-year-old Albert sat on his sofa watching Emmerdale, while his wife Mary was busy in the kitchen fixing the light bulb. After a few struggles the light finally came off; she huffed as she stepped off the little ladder and stomped in on her husband. ''Well, I'm glad we finally got that out of the way!'' She spat sarcastically at the lazy oath sitting on the chair._

''_Yeah, well done honey.'' He replied._

''_You know, you never do anything around the house, it's a miracle this place is still standing up!''_

''_It just shows what a fantastic woman you are.'' He joked, but Mary wasn't joking around._

''_Don't sweet talk your way out of this!'' Then the building rumbled just a tiny fraction, and the lights went off, along with every other electrically device in the house. Mary sighed and looked out the window, and that's when it started getting freaky...the whole street was now pitch black. She went into the drawer and brought out a torch turning it on, but even that wasn't working._

_Albert was now just as confused; he got off his sofa and followed Mary outside, the corridor was completely dark. All the other residents in the apartment stood in the corridor; most holding torches that also weren't working. Then a spark off blue electricity surged through the roof of the corridor; the residents followed the spark as it leads to the very end of the corridor...and standing there was some kind of creature. Seven foot tall; the shadows made it hard for anyone to describe it, but it was humanoid shape, with two large arms, but it had four legs and as it stepped closer to the frightened people, it looked like the body of a beetle of some kind._

_The people started screaming and ran towards the other end of the corridor; the creature let out a horrible crackling sound, as it punch both its large hands into either side of the corridor, and electricity tore apart the corridor heading towards the panicked stampede. The electricity then joined in the middle of the corridor and shot straight at a boy, African American with dreadlocks, about 22 years with an orange shirt and jeans. The blast sends him flying right out the window and into the streets below; the boy lies still, battered and bruised, yet miraculously...breathing. _

_Michael exited the car, and looked around at his new home, St Peterson's University. Michael looked very timid; around 18 or 19, brown hair, glasses and a large rucksack on his back almost pulling him to the ground. He turned back and looked at his dad in the car, sitting in the driver's seat, and proud look on his face. ''Well, I guess this is it dad.'' Michael stuttered._

''_It sure is, they haven't really changed it much since your mother and I went here.''_

_Michael just nodded, and took another look around the university; there was no denying he was scared. His dad gave him encouraging thumbs up, before saying a last good-bye and driving off. You wouldn't think of that as a proper father and son farewell; but considering Michael's dad was an alcoholic it was decent. His dad always did try to be caring, but sometimes it wasn't enough to stop him from taking one drink to many sometimes._

_Not wanting to think about his past problems anymore; Michael walked around to get to know the place, everywhere students (if he should call them that anymore) were free with whatever they were doing. No teacher to stop them, no parents to tell them right or wrong...this was unfamiliar territory for Michael. He was never the independent one, always looking to his few friends for what to do, but none of them were here now. This was his new start._

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**__ Michael awkwardly knocked on the door to his new room; wondering if his new roommate was in or out partying like all the rest._

''_You know you can walk in!'' A voice called from the room. Michael slowly opened the door, and looked in to see someone on the chair-playing Halo: Reach. The person paused his game and got up; he was about the same age as Michael; his skin was more tanned, and he had long black hair in a ponytail. ''So you're the new roomie, huh? I was expecting you to be taller, name's Diego!'' He offers his hand and Michael shakes._

''_Michael!''_

''_Well Michael welcome to your new life; the school that kids should have, your bed's over there unpack and whatever, and I'll show you around.''_

_Michael nodded and placed his backpack onto his bed; at least his roommate seemed okay. After a few minutes Michael got his stuff mostly organised; in which time, Diego gave him some kind of talk on how to survive University. Half the stuff he said would get Michael in more trouble than out of it; then Diego started giving him a list of all the girls that Michael should give a 'looking into'._

''_What do you mean by that?'' Michael asked._

''_Do you have a girlfriend?''_

''_No...''_

''_Well, that's something you should consider now. Unless you're going bachelor.''_

''_No...I just, have a slow pace with girls. Hey, do you know where the further maths class is?'' Michael asked wanting to change the subject. Diego shuddered at the word maths, but he told him where it was anyway. Michael got his equipment ready and headed out the door...only to bump into someone else._

''_I'm so sorry.'' Michael stuttered as he help the person pick up...her books; and this her was without a doubt the most beautiful girl Michael seen. Brunette hair, hardly any make-up yet she still had a perfect face to Michael._

''_No, it was my fault I wasn't watching,'' She looked back between Michael and Diego's room. ''You the newbie?''_

''_Yeah, Michael Mitchell!'' He wanted to offer his hand, but it was all sweaty._

''_Well, nice to meet you Michael Mitchell, I am Alexis Monroe.'' Alexis waved before walking past Michael, leaving him feeling all fuzzy and weak. He tried to regain his composure and fixed his glasses up a bit. _

_Diego then came out and patted him on the back. ''Wow, you're not even here for a day and already your hitting on Alexis!''_

''_You know her?''_

''_Of course! Everyone knows her. She's the daughter of the director of this University...and mother to my kids.''_

''_WHAT?''_

_Diego started laughing his head off at Michael's reaction. ''Ha, I'm joking! I love everyone's reactions to that...but she so digs my body.'' Michael was left red faced, and unable to come back to Diego's comment. Diego got himself back under control and turned to the boy. ''Although, I think she is way out of league for anybody here. Trust me; just go with the chicks I mentioned earlier. You'll meet half of them at the party.''_

''_There's a party?''_

''_Yep, tonight 11 on the dot, you should go.''_

_Michael gave this some thought; he was never really one to go to parties, he wouldn't have a good time if he hardly knew anyone. But then he thought..._

''_Is Alexis going?''_

''_You're actually going to try with her? It's a tough mission my friend, but I like you, going for the good apples.''_

_Throughout the day, Michael's mind was fixed on so many things. His new lessons, getting use to the new ways of learning and moving around in classes. He didn't talk to anyone else; all these people seemed to already no each other somehow, whereas Michael just felt isolated from everything. On the couple of occasions moving around to classes, he would catch a glimpse of Alexis. Ge really wanted to talk to her, but he could just never work up the courage. And Diego's talk of her being out of not just his league, but also everyone else's didn't help. But who knows, maybe at the party he'll get a lucky break?_

_He made it back to his room; upon opening it he saw that Diego wasn't back yet. Then he noticed something on his bed, a little note. 'Sorry dude got the party time wrong, it's at nine. Hurry up or we'll be late!'_

_Michael checked his watch...9:12, he was already late. His first great chance to get use to this University and he might just miss it; he got himself ready in whatever clothes he thought were best. Diego's probably at the party already, Michael quickly dashed out of his room and headed for wherever the party is...where is the party?_

_He forgot to ask Diego; but like any stubborn love struck teenager, he searched around hoping to at least see someone who was also going. Nothing, and to make matters worse, he was now lost. He searched around, looking for anything that looked familiar, after a few attempts it looked like he was starting to recognise..._

''_Michael...'' A voice echoed in the wind; Michael looked around, but there was no one around. Michael started jogging down the path, leading to the next part of the college. _

''_Michael...'' The voice whispered again; now Michael was running, but from what he didn't know, the voice seemed to be coming from all around. It was a deep whisper that could send a chill up a Lion's spine. Michael turned around a corner, hoping to out run who or whatever was chasing him, but once around the corner...a shadow consumes him, he tries to scream...then nothing._

''_Those fricking punks, 11 on the dot they say…'' Diego moaned to himself as he walked back towards his room across the pathway. The lampposts around him flickered, sending chills up his spine...or they would if he wasn't so mad about missing the party. However, he did get a bit of a shock when he saw Michael lying on the ground. ''Whoa, hey buddy you okay?'' Diego asked as he shook Michael; he stirred and then started rubbing his head. ''Did you manage to get to the party?'' Diego asked again as Michael got up and started rubbing his head. His hands and legs were numb, his back was stiff, and Michael had no clue how he got here._

''_Did...did you hear that?'' Michael asked._

''_Hear what?''_

''_Someone calling my name!''_

_Diego shook his head and looked around, there was no one here. Every time Michael tried to remember what happened, his head feels like it was on fire. All he can remember was someone calling his name, and then everything going black. But then something else troubled him, he felt different...in a good way. Once he got back on his feet, the numbness and pain he had was going, and was being replaced with energy and the tempting feeling to run. ''You okay?'' Diego looked at him worriedly._

''_I think I'm good.'' Michael replied rubbing his eyes, and that's when it struck Diego._

''_Where's your glasses?''_

''_I'm wearing my...'' Then Michael realised he wasn't, but his vision was so clear, in fact better than when he does have his glasses. What is going on?_

''_Hello baby.'' Michael was about to give Diego a weird look, but realised his roommate wasn't talking to him...but to Alexis and her friends that have just walked over._

''_Hey you two, how come you're not at the party?'' She asked them._

''_But I went and the guys said we were late.'' Diego told her._

''_You can't be late, there is no time set for it!'' Diego stands motionless for a few seconds, before charging back towards the party, cursing and muttering something under his breath. Alexis's friends headed in the same direction; but she stayed back a bit when she saw Michael didn't look all right. ''You okay?''_

''_Yeah...just...no, yeah I'm good!'' His stutter was now twice as bad with what just happened to him, and now talking to a beautiful girl. ''So, you heading to the party?''_

''_Yeah, you coming as well?'' She asks. Michael just nods and the two walk down the path. ''Hey, I thought you wore glasses?''_

''_Yeah...well, they were...just for reading,'' Michael didn't really want to keep thinking about this weird stuff so decided to change the subject. ''So how long you been here?''_

''_Well this is still my first year...ten months next week. My dad begged me to go to this university.''_

''_Isn't your dad the director of this Uni?''_

''_He sure is.'' She said, with a slightly disappointed tone. It's kind of understandable; it must be hard to have a parent as a teacher, let alone the director of the University._

_Michael feeling more confident now spoke up. ''Yeah my mum and dad both went to this Uni.''_

''_Really? So they suggested it too you?''_

''_Well my dad did...my parents split and I live with him, I haven't talk to my mum in a few years.''_

''_Oh, I'm sorry.''_

''_No it's okay.'' The true was it really wasn't okay; he would have rather lived with his mum, but she left before he was even given a choice. Normally when he would talk about this just he would chock up; but for some reason he felt more confident, his stutter was also gone. He was acting different and he hasn't even been at the party yet._

_By the time Michael and Alexis had arrived, the party was now in full swing. Everybody was moving around, dancing, laughing their heads off, and getting to all sorts of chaos. It was so packed that once Michael stepped inside, he was separated from Alexis. Just great, she was the only reason he came to this party, and to make it worse there was also no sign of Diego._

_The flashing lights and loud music didn't help with the condition that Michael was in right now; headaches were playing up again, and his legs felt like jelly he had to hold onto the table to keep himself up. What was happening to him? What happened to him? Was he drugged or something? That's the only explanation he could come up with, but it wouldn't explain his enhanced vision...would it?_

''_Hey buddy you made it!'' Diego called as he stumbled over; he was holding a glass of some kind of purple liquid. ''For a second I thought you would...you know...be too busy.''_

''_We've only been here a minute and your drunk already?''_

''_It's not my fault, they started it.'' Diego took the last sip of his drink, and then collapsed on the floor. Michael was beside him shaking his shoulder._

''_Jesus, how many drinks did he have?''_

_A kid came over and stood next to Michael. ''Who him? Just the one, Diego's a real lightweight.''_

''_Just the one?'' Michael said astonished. He was no drinker, but even he could hold on for longer; Diego was acting drunk before he even had anything? _

''_Yeah, Diego has a knack for talking the talk, but never dunking the dunk…if there is a saying like that?''_

''_I'll go with you and say there is,'' Michael said to the boy next to him, and then looked up seeing him for the first time; he looked older than Michael and Diego, about 22, black skinned with dreadlocks, and wearing an orange shirt and jeans. ''Will he be okay?'' Michael asked about Diego._

''_No sweat, he'll be up when the party finishes, him and parties don't get along. You new here? I've never seen you before?''_

''_Huh? Oh yeah, Michael Mitchell!'' Michael held out his hand, and the other boy shook it._

''_Adam Jenkins! So are you a partier then?''_

''_Oh me? No…no, I'm no wild partier.''_

''_Well then…'' Adam then reached over and handed Michael a glass full of…Michael didn't even know what it was. ''Bottoms up, first's on the house!''_

''_Oh, I don't…I don't…''_

''_Come on, you can't be any worse than sleeping beauty over there!'' He joked while pointing at Diego, who was now snoring. Michael gingerly took the drink from Adam's hand, he tried his best not to show he was shaking but couldn't help it. Drinking was something he never wanted to do; with his dad's 'problem' it felt like he was holding a knife and being asked to cut himself. But he didn't want to offend, and it was just one drink after all. So taking a deep breath, Michael took it down in one gulp. ''Well?''_

_Michael was expecting at least something; but instead got nothing, not even the taste of it. Like he was just gulping down air. ''Sorry, I couldn't taste it.'' As if the sudden 20/20 vision wasn't weird enough, now he was unable to taste anything._

''_Okay then!'' Adam said bringing him out of his thoughts, and then fetching another drink. ''This one's a bit stronger!''_

_Michael was quicker to take this one, just curious to see if he could taste it, but again nothing. He could feel the liquid in his mouth, but was unable to even get a distinguish taste of what it was; it could have been anything from orange juice to washing liquid. ''Sorry, couldn't taste it still!''_

''_Oh, we've got a real drinker on our hands,'' And then Adam fetched another one. ''Now this one will defiantly get a reaction.''_

''_Oh no thanks, I'll just get Diego back to his room first.'' Michael said. Partly he wanted to move Diego out of the way before he gets trod on or something, and also he needs some alone time to wrap all of this around his head. He's never even touched alcohol before, and yet he couldn't even taste it, let alone feel affected. Just a quiet hour or so to remember what happened to him and how it's affecting him now…_

''_Not yet!'' Adam replied forcefully. Lifted his head up and down the drink in an instant, and then when he brought his head down, his pupils were now dark blue, like inhuman dark blue. ''The party's just starting!''_

_**BOOM!**__ All of a sudden, the lights explode in a dark blue fury; everyone who isn't too drunk screams and tries their best to take cover from the sparks that fill the room. Some hide under tables, while other go for the door, but before they could leave, something blocks their path…and it wasn't human!_

_Looking like a Seven foot dark blue beetle; two large arms, and four legs with dark blue streaks going down them. Its body surging with power, and its face grotesque, shaped much like a spider with two large fangs for teeth. It cackled and then slams its giant fists to the ground, causing shockwaves that knock everyone off their feet. Including Michael who was holding onto the unconscious Diego, how could anyone still be asleep from this?_

_Then Michael heard some kind of chanting, and from the sound of it, it was the person he heard before…whatever happened to him. He followed the sound; amazingly, it was like he could block out or amplify whatever sound he wanted to hear in the room. The voice then drew his eyes to that were making that noise; it was coming from Adam, who was now surging with electricity himself. So Adam stalked Michael in the dark, erased his memory of what happened, and only twenty minutes later would offer him drinks? _

_Ear piercing screaming caught Michael's attention; the Crackerler or whatever, was advancing on a girl trapped under a large table. It lifts its large fists, ready to finish the innocent girl with a quick but painful death. Michael didn't know what he was thinking; in fact it felt like he wasn't even thinking at all. But the urge to save that girl and take his thing on intoxicated him so much, that without thinking he charged and stands in front of the Crackerler just as it slams its fists down…_

_**BOOM!**__ Once the mighty sound of fists connecting had ended, it became so silent you could hear the heartbeat of Michael…who was somehow holding the Crackerler's giant fists in his bare hands. Michael just stood to the spot shocked beyond belief, not because he knew what he was doing was nuts, but the fact he was holding back the behemoth that stood in front of him, and he was doing it with ease._

_Even Adam looked on surprised; but it quickly turned to determination as he began to chant in some other language, and the Crackerler began to push down harder than before. Michael could feel his feet sink into the ground and his arms beginning to give way. With a small number of options, Michael chooses the only thing he can think of, he pulls back his right arm, clenches his fist __**BAAAM!**__ And uppercut the Crackerler in the chin sending it flying into the ceiling and back down to the ground._

_Michael stares at his hands like he'd just grown another pair; this was beyond simply being drugged, he was enhanced, to an impossible level. He turned around to face Adam. ''What did you do to me?'' He shouted._

_But Adam's expression of determination didn't change. ''So you have been amped too?''_

''_Amped? What do you mean amped? And what do you mean you too?''_

_**BAM!**__ Before he could get a response, the Crackerler punches him in the jaw sending him flying across the room and into the wall. As Michael picked himself up, he felt good, better than good. Not only did the blow only sting a little, but also he felt stronger and more aggressive, like he wasn't himself at all._

_Fuelled only by adrenaline, he charges at the Crackerler, picking up a table on the way and slams it across the Crackerler's side. But the creature blocked with its giant fist, only to see Michael punch with his other hand. __**BAM! BAM! BAM!**__ Michael just unleashed a fury of punches and kicks with amazing speed and power; but as the Crackerler took more hits and soaked in the pain, his right fist lit up with dark blue electricity. And before Michael could notice…_

_**BAM! ZAP!**__ It punches him in the stomach, and then blasts him right back across the room again. Michael picks himself up again, but this hurt a lot more than the last punch, and his clothes had almost completely burnt off. The Crackerler leaps up and aims itself right on top of the boy._

_**BOOM!**__ Michael just manages to roll out of the way before the huge body crashes into the floor. It slowly began to emerge out of the ground; and that's when Michael saw something that could turn the tide, as electricity flowed around the creature, it died down as it stood on the ground under the floor board. Duh, common science, electricity can't travel through ground._

_If this building has electricity, then there has to be an underground cable that he can use. Michael begins to search around for it, using his strength to take apart the floorboards. It doesn't take Adam long before he realises what Michael is up to. ''NO! Stop him! Now!''_

_Like a dog with a master, the Crackerler starts pounding its giant fists at Michael, who does his best to dodge as much as he can. Although the creature was helping him by obliterating the floorboards itself, he had no time to actually look for a cable without feeling the power of a rhino, elephant and cruise liner charging at him all at once._

_Finally, the Crackerler gets lucky. Using its extra legs, it trips up Michael. And before he can move away, it sends its huge fist straight down towards the helpless boy. Michael tries to push the fist back, but the Crackerler was putting so much power into its arm this could be the fatal blow. And if that wasn't bad enough, it starts sending shockwaves down its arm and electrocuting Michael._

_He was losing energy fast; he could barley hold on anymore. The fist was so close now, that Michael had to turn his head to avoid it, and that's when he saw it…the ground cable. Typical, well better late than never. Quicker than either the Crackerler or Adam could react, Michael grabs the cable and literally plugs it into the Crackerler's arm. It actually screams in pain before disappearing in an instant._

''_No!'' Adam yelled. ''Do you realise what you've…'' He then starts coughing and vomiting out black oil from his mouth. He collapses to the ground and looks like he was shriveling up, like a vegetable in an oven for too long. Michael rushes over to get the answers he wants, but all that comes from Adam's lips are. ''You killed me, you'll pay. They'll make you pay!''_

''_Who's they? What happened to me?'' But his plea falls on deaf ears…well no ears really, before long Adam is nothing more than a pool of black oil. Boy, when Michael was expecting a wild first university party, he never counted on something like this. He hears something, and looks behind to see Diego sit himself up and look at the destruction around the room. ''Why do I only wake up when the party's finished?'' He complained before looking at Michael. ''What happened to your clothes?''_

_First day of a new university can be quite something, wow, understatement of the year! Michael had sat on his bed since he got back from the party; changing into something else seeing as his other clothes was toasted. But nothing seems to take his mind off the many questions in his head, not even…_

''_Hey buddy, Alexis wants to talk to you!'' Diego called out._

''_Really?'' Michael asked a bit shocked, but there she was standing right at the door. He walks over to her. ''Hey how are you?''_

''_A little shaken up, but doing fine. Oh, you left these at the party, they're a little damaged!'' Alexis then hands over the remains of his glasses, although really it was just a piece of glass._

''_Thanks, but I don't…um…guess I…um…need to learn not to read with them.'' He stuttered._

''_No problem, well see you soon!'' She said before walking off leaving Michael in a daze at the room._

''_You're letting out all the AC!'' Diego calls waking Michael up from his little daydream. He shuts the door and sits on his bed again._ ''_Hey buddy!'' Diego caught his attention. ''What happened at the party after I passed out? People say that some wild animal attacked!''_

''_Oh…yeah…looked like a…um…big bear!''_

''_What? They told me it looked like a beetle? I swear those guys just want to torture me!'' He huffed before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him._

_Now that Michael was alone, he had sometime to think over what to do now. He was so much stronger, stronger than any person should be. He may not know how he got these powers yet, but obviously he wasn't alone. Adam had supernatural powers and he could have killed lots of people if Michael didn't stop him._

_There has to be something or someone that is causing this to happen, and with these powers, he may just have the chance to fight back. Wow, he could be like a superhero! Unreal, but of course a superhero needs a costume. So he quickly logs onto a laptop that the university keeps in each room, searching every sales website he knows before coming across the perfect costume…a blue one with silver streaks going down the arms, legs and across the mask._

_It may be expensive, but he could just do a Peter Parker and make money off this by photographer or wrestler like that. But as well as costume, he has to have a name, a name that will stand out and immediately have his enemies quiver in fear. And Michael might just have it; he stands in front of the mirror, looking at himself before shouting out his new name…_

''_AWESOME DUDE! ...No, no, that's not it!''_

''_UNBELIEVABOY! ...No that's stupid!''_

''_MEGACOOL!''_

''_TERRIFICON!''_

''_BOOYA! Ah, how can it be so hard to think of a name?'' He slumps on his bed face first; who would have thought getting the powers was easy than the name. Maybe he needs something to reflect his mysterious powers; but being mysterious he doesn't help out at all, all he did know was he was really strong. So Mega could work, but with what? But then something clicked, saying mega over and over again in his head, he thought of something else…and he knew instantly it would work. He jumped up from his bed before taking a heroic pose and shouting at the top of his lungs…_

''_OMEGA KID!''_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

The whole place lit up in applause, as everyone in the room was giving this a standing ovation, except me, cause I was still glued to the seat. ''Wow, this over The Cape, any day!'' Alex said.

''Brilliant!'' Steph followed as the two bros high fived.

''I really enjoyed that!'' Megan said all excited.

''I know, and Logan Lerman was hot…'' Stella said while getting a look from Megan. ''But not as much as you,'' She reassures her. ''But compared to the Omega Kid I know…'' She whispered to me sarcastically.

''Very funny!'' I replied. Rachael stared right at me, it's like she knew what I was thinking. ''Ok, ok, I admit, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. They took the main message and sent it down the wrong way, but with right intentions. I liked it!''

''Told you!'' Ha, tricked her, that wasn't what I was thinking at all. You want to know what I was thinking? Well…

''WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT?'' Someone yelled louder than I though human lungs could do. We all turned and were surprised to see the noise coming from my number one himself. ''WHAT WAS THIS? THIS IS B***S***! WHAT IS WITH THE POWERS AND MAKING HIM A GEEK? HE'S NOT A GEEK, HE'S A F****** CHUCK NORRIS FOR KIDS, I'M GOING TO SUE…NO BOYCOTT THE CREATORS, WHAT KIND OF S*** IS THIS?'' Kevin went on for a good long time, even as the guards carried him out of the room. You want to know what I'm thinking now?

''Jesus, overreaction much.''

**To Be Continued…**


	31. Supervillain Arc: A Better Me

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 31: A Better Me **

_**BAM!**_

''AH CRAP! WHY ME?'' Ultra Kid yelled as he held his bloody nose through his mask. The thug that threw the punch ran towards him ready to carry on with what he started, but even when down Ultra was no pushover. He turned and stepped aside, but not before kicking out hitting the thug right in the stomach causing him to go to the ground like a bag of bricks. Another one soon started on Ultra Kid, but I've got my own problems at the moment.

The thug swung his baton at me; I dodged, he swung again and this time I moved forward punching him across the temple of his head knocking him out cold, but not before his baton hit my arm on the way down. This was already our third scuffle tonight, and it had only just passed one in the morning. But believe me when I say this has probably been our least busy night for the past week and a half. Viper and Super Kid took out the one that was occupying Ultra Kid, and when he was down we sighed with overwhelming relief. It feels like the Stone Age since we last took a breather.

''I swear…one more thug hits me, I'll go Kratos on their ass!'' Alex moaned as he slowly took off his mask to tend his damaged cheek. Stella placed her bag on the ground and pulled out a little ice pack. She carefully placed it on his face. She got another one out and tended to her own hand, an extra just in case she said, and yet at the moment we all needed a nice cold shower the way this was keeping up.

''I'm almost regretting this superhero job'' Steph said.

Alex looked at his brother in disbelief. ''What are you talking about? This is great…ow!'' He took a moment before he could move his jaw again. ''Every night we're getting a good challenge, I mean, we're surely sending the message back that this is our city!''

''Tell that to them!'' Stella joked pointing at the unconscious thugs beside us. And I hate to admit it, but she's right, thanks to Jack the Ripper, criminals think they own the city again. Even with us working at twice the rate, we're hardly doing a difference. And it's really affecting us; I've had to turn down the school football club a few times recently cause of my 'mysterious' injuries. If we were at full health, these guys tonight would have been no problem; but we were hanging on the ropes, it's amazing that we were keeping our sense of humour.

''Hey Tom, you alright?'' Alex asked me.

''Yeah…just thinking!''

''We've got school to do that, no time for thinking now.'' You see what I mean, always looking for a laugh after just taking down thugs with batons and knives.

''No just….kinda wish we had a little help. I mean, we've been on the streets for nearly a year now, and yet we're still the only real superheroes in the city. The Ripper shows his half burnt mug for a month or two, and everyone wants to be the next big trouble maker!''

''Well, there's Hellrider!'' Steph pointed out.

''Ha!'' Alex laughed sarcastically. ''That jerk hasn't shown his gladiator rip-off face since the Ripper incident. I think he's gone AWOL, doesn't want that rematch with Thomas because he knows he'll kick his ass!''

''Amen to that!'' Stella chuckled.

Smiles seemed to be contagious tonight as a small one grew on me. ''Thanks guys! But still, it would be nice to have a little help.'' Now I am still hesitant on another team member. We're doing all right for the moment, and the whole we know each other's secret identity thing helps a lot. But just someone else to help clear out the mess. So far the closest we've ever come to that kind of help was Hellrider and No-One; although the former goes too far, and the latter was just a messed up crime lord in charge of a gang he was trying to kill. What's happened to good old-fashioned heroes?

_**BANG! BANG!**_

''GUN!'' I shouted on instinct as we all immediately dived down for cover.

''YOU THINK?'' Ultra Kid shouted back as we all hide behind a dumpster that we were thankfully sitting next to. I ducked down and looked under the dumpster; I could only pick out the bottom half, it looked like there was only one guy, but we haven't dealt with firearms in quite some time.

''I got him.'' Viper called out. I was about to protest, but before I could, she ducks underneath the dumpster. She doesn't come out the other side; she just stays underneath avoiding the bullet storm. Once she was as close as she was going to get; she pulled back her arm holding her bow staff, and then with all her strength threw the staff right at the thug's leg, so hard that it knocked him right to the ground and the gun slide from his hand on impact.

We all moved around and started chasing the guy; he took off down an alley on the other side of the street. His leg was obviously still feeling the pain from Viper's strike (no pun intended), he was stumbling and limping away, it would be too easy for us to catch up with him, and he was just prolonging this...unless he's not really running away from us...

''OKAY BOYS, LIGHT THEM UP!'' We hear from around the corner of the last turn, crap he was leading us right towards the cavalry! Should have seen that coming a mile away! The four of us stopped before we could turn the corner, nearly slipping on the wet ground and into their view. Waiting behind the corner of the wall, scared stiff. We don't know how many there could be or what kind of weapons they have! Not to mention we were still tired from our previous brawls, we're just going to have to make a run for it.

''WHAT THE HELL? THERE HE IS!'' The thugs started shouted from around the corner, and then the screams were followed by grunts and cry of pain, there was something happening.

''What's going on?'' Viper asked. I wanted to know, but wasn't really willing to stick my head around the corner to check in case it was another set up to make us targets.

''I'll look,'' Ultra Kid said as he ran out in the open to see, before stopping in his tracks and just watching on from where he was standing. Even with his mask on, I could tell what kind of facial expression he wore underneath, one of pure confusion. He kept looking back at us, although it seemed to be more in favour of me, and whatever chaos was going on around there. ''Hey Omega Kid, you're standing here right?'' He asked.

I wasn't even sure how to reply to that question, it baffled me completely. So I just used the most obvious answer. ''Yeah, of course!''

''So then how are you're there beating them up?''

''What?'' That was it, I had to look and see. The rest of us came around the corner, and I was just rooted to the spot, finding it hard to even believe what I was seeing going on in front of me. The last thug was beaten to the ground; the rest of his colleagues already down moaning and whimpering, while standing over them was this huge guy wearing a superhero costume, but not just any costume...MY OMEGA KID COSTUME! There was a guy wearing a costume that resembles mine exactly standing over a litter of battered bodies and broken guns.

The guy in _my _costume looks at us briefly, his expression plain and not that interested, which is the opposite of what I say for myself at the moment. Then he jumped up onto the staircase on the building next to us and climbed up to the top before disappearing into the night.

You ever feel like you're just one number away from the lottery, and you miss out the final ball by one number? Okay, I don't know that feeling but this must come pretty close, because it feels like I've just been robbed and cheated out. Someone has stolen my costume, my symbol for justice! And was using it to fight evil, and to make matters worse…his costume looks better made.

''Well...you said we could use help.'' Super Kid said to me. And this is probably a first…I give him a hard slap across the back of his head.

* * *

''This man was wearing your costume?'' Rachael asked me yet again as I helped her stack up the shelves of Comic City. I think I'd been holding the same comic though for the past few minutes, I just needed to crush something in my hand, otherwise I was afraid I'd punch something or even someone instead…and Jenna wouldn't like that.

''To the smallest detail! Except he was a bit more buffer, but still...my costume! What gives him the right?'' I whispered bitterly as I almost slammed the comic onto the shelf before walking away.

Rachael followed up behind. ''Aren't you the one that said you guys need help?'' She said as a matter-of-factly…if that's the right way of saying it, I don't even care right now.

''Yeah, but someone else, we already have an Omega Kid!''

Despite the seriousness I was putting on the situation, that sweet smile never left her face. ''It's the DC Online all over again'' Rachael joked.

''Alex's alter ego got taken on a game! Someone took Omega Kid for real! I mean, what if this guy does something stupid? Like steals from a store, or attacks someone, or kills the Prime Minister!'' Okay the last one maybe farfetched, but I've watched enough TV shows to know when someone copies your thing; it never leads to anything good. Any bad thing he could do in my costume could destroy my reputation and land me in a whole heap of trouble, and as if I didn't have enough of that already in my life.

''Thomas, everyone knows that's not the same Omega Kid. In fact they've already named him as Omega Man.''

''Ew! At least Omega Kid has a good ring to it!''

''Just think about this,'' She persisted on trying to encourage me. ''You've obviously inspired someone. Yes he copied your name and appearance, but he must have done this as a thank you for the good work you've done. You need to take this as a complement.''

''I know, it's just…'' It was hard to argue with that. I mean yeah, I like that I've finally inspired someone, and maybe it is just a little tribute to me. But the least he could have done is talked to me about it, saying if he could use and edit my name. This has all just bamboozled me and taken me off guard. ''It's just that Omega Kid is special to me; it's just weird having someone else use my name and costume. I liked being special. It just seems to have lost that with there being more then one.''

Slumping up against the wall, I was just too tired to say anymore. Maybe the tiredness is making me over react to this, there's no denying I'm upset and jealous that someone has taken my name and costume. Feeling something warm against my hair, I looked up to see Rachael's fingres stroking my hair as she continued with her argument. ''You are still special. The most special superhero, and person I know. Besides, in my book, there's still only one true Omega Kid!''

Really hoping that there wasn't really a blush crawling on my cheeks, I smiled back at her. ''Thanks,'' I replied kissing her gently on the cheek.

It was nice, almost complete silence. It was calming, especially after all the hectic stuff that's been happening the past few weeks. Especially when Rachael is right here in front of me, I love moments like these. Shame it had to be cut off as the TV in the corner started playing, showing a news report with Amanda Linea on the street talking with…oh God why?!

''_Omega Man, as we can see from your design you've been inspired by Omega Kid and his partners, but what was the driving force and when did you know, you wanted to be a real-life superhero?'' _She asked preciously to him. The camera focused on him, his fat smug face covered in the mask that I designed!

I didn't quite get it, but he looked almost annoyed once my name was mentioned…yeah, _he's _the one that should be annoyed. _''Well Miss Linea it started a few years back. A…former friend and I decided we wanted to do some good in the world and now I'm here protecting the people from criminals who think they are better then others. Well, I'm here to say I'm better then them. I'm the hero here!''_

The camera returned to Amanda as she brought out another question. _''And where does Omega Kid come into all this?''_

''_Isn't this interview meant to be about me?'' _He questioned in a frustrated manner, causing an awkward silence between Amanda and him. She looked ready to back track with her questions until Omega Man continued. _''Look Omega Kid has nothing to do with me. This is my costume and identity! I'm the better hero; already I've saved a dozen people and put more behind bars for disrupting the peace! He's a kid who hasn't learnt to keep his nose clean; I'm a real man who knows what needs to be done. I'm stronger, smarter, and more handsome. There's where Omega Kid comes into it, as a pale comparison to me, not the other way around…'' _Not much else was said, or heard as Rachael reached up and flicked the TV on silent. I was so focused on the screen I hadn't even realised it was silent again, but this wasn't a silence I liked. Poor Amanda, she seemed to be having a rough time with that wannabe as he tried to walk away from the interview.

''What a prick!'' Rachael muttered as she walked back over to me. I focused my attention on a little bit of dust rolling along the floor, I didn't even want to lift my head anymore, it felt like my confidence had sunk to the ground. I should be mad, not feeling sorry for myself! I've had bad stuff said about me before, why was what Omega Man said affecting me so much. Rachael must have noticed my lack in confidence as she moved closer to me and gently wrapped her arms around me. ''Don't listen to him. You're a hundred times the hero he is!''

''Where should I put these comics?'' I asked her, pointing towards a litter of comics on the desktop beside us.

''Thomas…''

''I just want to focus on something else,'' I interrupted. I didn't want to do that, especially to Rachael, but I just needed something to keep my mind occupied.

For a second, it seemed like she was going to try and say something else. But in the end, she looked away. ''Just sort them out and organise them properly, Jenna needs to sort them out anyway.''

I walked over to organise the stack, Rachael stood still for a moment before sorting out a column behind. Now I'm the one that feels like a prick. She's just trying to help me, why did I shoot her down like that? Why was this Omega Man thing messing me up? He's just some loser who thinks he's better then me…well…maybe he is. He just said, he's taken out a few thugs already; we even saw it last night. What if this guy is better then me? Maybe it is jealousy, not that he's taken my identity, but that he might have made it better.

As I arranged the comics into shape, one in particular caught my eye...no, it's not an Omega Kid comic. In fact, it's unlike any comic I've ever seen before for a number of reasons. ''Hey Rachael, one of them didn't get any colour in it!''

She looked back at me, her eyebrows arched as she inspected the comic in my hands. ''That's peculiar.''

''And not deliberately for style, it looks like it's not even finished yet,'' Flipping it onto the other side, there were two words, written in big comic-book-like font. ''Golden Girl?''

''Never heard of it! How did that get in the shipment?'' Rachael asked as she made her way over. She took it off me and gave it a look around. ''This comic doesn't even have a license on it, and I've never seen it!''

''It's hard to miss; it's colourless, the drawings aren't that great, and the writing looks hand written. Some kid must've just put it here for fun...'' Noticing that she was giving me an accusing look, I held up my hands in mock accusation. ''Hey I read the comics! I don't make them! Besides I'm an okay drawer!'' Looking at it once more, I probably should throw it away, but my comic-book geek inside got the better of me. ''Well seeing as there's no rush to get this comic up, I might as well give it a look...'' I opened the front cover, and on the other side, there were hand-written notes and a story synopsis.

''_The story is set in an undisclosed year. But the main chain of events really begins in the year 1993, when something amazing happened. A worldwide eclipse! Beautiful, mysterious, and potentially dangerous. No one could work out how this was possible; around the dark ring, the great fires of the sun shone brightly, giving the lands an eerie glow and power. But at the same time, another event was happening, the polar opposite to unnatural goings on in space. A woman, in her car, alone, gives birth. And by some chance, some cosmic coincidence; the tiniest drop of the sun's light shines of the newborn girl...the girl her mother would call Stephanie. And as Stephanie grows older, she begins to discover the supernatural abilities bestowed upon her; with the power of the sun, she becomes Earth's mightiest Heroine...''_

''THOMAS!'' Jenna shouts snapping me out of my trance, and snatches the comic out of my hand like I was holding a grenade. ''What are you doing with this? If Mr Grusht sees this, I'm in the dog house!''

''Why would he...'' I was about to question, until two and two were put together in my head. My mind was then buzzing as I got a good idea of what was going on, and from the annoyed look on Jenna's face, she could tell I worked it out. ''You wrote this?''

''Ssh! Shut up!''

''You wrote this!'' I repeated, I couldn't help it. It was only a few months ago I found out my sister actually read comics, and now I know she writes them too? This was unbelievable; this easily lifts me up from this Omega Man issue.

''I'm serious; you know how much of a prick Mr Grusht can be. Besides, I don't want people to see it!''

''Why not? It's great!''

''Thomas, if the other workers...'' She paused and looked at me bemused. ''What?''

''I love what you've got so far, come on let me read me!'' I practically begged.

''What no!'' She gasped, holding her comic close to her so I couldn't snatch it back off her.

''Please?''

''No!''

''Please?''

''No!''

''Please?''

''No!''

''Pretty please?'' I need to read this, I get so excited when I see a new comic, so you can't imagine how I feel wanting to read a comic written by my sister. It reminds me of the time Megan signed up for fanfiction; but she quit because she was too shy to read her first review. This is what I've wanted, something for Jenna to go for; her grades have let her down in all her other jobs. Although I don't know the qualifications required for a comic writer, this could be the perfect career for her. She wouldn't go with my superhero costume design idea, but this would be it...oh boy, imagine her getting offered to write an Omega Kid comic? My heart felt all fluffy and light when she smiled at me and offered me her comic...

* * *

''Jenna wrote a comic?'' Ultra Kid asked for the twelfth time, I think, I've lost count now.

''Yes!'' I replied back, trying to enjoy looking up at the night skies, as the four of us took a breather from any walking or crime-fighting on top of some kebab shop roof.

''Jenna wrote a comic?'' Super Kid followed up.

''Guys is it really that big of a surprise?'' Viper asked sarcastically. She of course hasn't known Jenna for as long as we have, this is a big surprise! The fact that not only did she consider writing a comic, but she actually did and it was brilliant. She's only got the first drafts for a couple of issues, but they were all really good, and I'm not saying this as the supportive brother, I'm saying this as a comic fan, I couldn't put it down it was that good!

I just hope that Jenna thinks more about this, and actually puts this as a career. I mean she's already working with comics anyway, but the idea of her making a living off of creating new superheroes and epic stories would be amazing. I'm buzzing; I never knew she had it in her to write something, let alone something so good!

''Apparently that Omega Man stopped another robbery today.'' Ultra Kid said. You know what? I'm still ecstatic from Jenna's comic, I don't even care if the others talk about Omega Man around me.

Viper followed up on Ultra's statement. ''He's proven quite popular, but that's only because he's a rip-off of Omega Kid. I don't really think anyone likes him, especially after that interview with Amanda Linea earlier on. Did you see that?'' She asked me.

''Huh? Oh yeah, I saw it.'' I responded with little interest.

''And you aren't mad?'' Super Kid asked curiously.

''Oh yeah, I'm defiantly mad yeah!'' It didn't sound convincing, especially since I still had a big grin on my face thinking about Jenna's comic development. Clearing my thoughts, I decided to go on with how I felt about the Omega Man stuff. ''I don't like how he's going about this. What he said and how he seems to treat all this like an easy game. But there's no denying that it's nice to have help against rising crime, even if it's from someone like him.''

Viper then pointed out. ''He stopped another store robbery today, that's his second one in two days! How does he keeping getting to what's happening in time? And they were a few miles apart from each other. How does he do it?''

''Maybe he is as good as he makes himself out to be.'' I said without really thinking about it. The others pondered on what I said and took one look at my expression to know what I was getting at, they knew me that well now.

Ultra Kid chuckled lightly. ''You're not saying that you believe he's really better then you?''

I shrugged my shoulders not really sure what to believe. ''You've seen the facts. He hasn't lied about putting more people behinds bars in the first two days then I did in the first two months.''

''I think you're missing the point,'' Viper said. ''It's not about how many people he's beaten; it's about what good he's done. Would he fight with every last breath in him to defend a friend? Doesn't seem like it. Would he take on half the villains we've fought? Doubt it. Also…would he help someone who was so down in the gutters they had no hope, and give them a new purpose? What you've done for me, I can never thank you enough, you're the real definition of a hero!''

By now, I'm probably a stuttering and blushing wreck, with a big smile on my face. It was nice to hear something like that. I know I get a lot of stick, and I try not to show how much it hurts me, but when I hear something good like this, it's harder not to show how pleased I am. Let Omega Man have the fame, I've got my friends.

''Hey guys we got company!'' Ultra Kid said as he got up and pointed towards the roof of the building next to us. There was someone standing in the shadows. He seemed tall, he also seemed to be holding something large in his hand, but it was too difficult to see from here.

The rest of us were on guard, unsure of what to do. ''Who do you think it is?'' Super Kid asked what we were all thinking.

Ultra Kid walked forward towards the edge, trying to get a better look, but the shadows cloaked the stranger well. ''It has to be Omega Man, who else can it be?'' He said to us before calling out to the stranger. ''What? You come here to steal someone else's idea? Actually you know, I bet that's the guy that took my name on the DC Universe game! Yeah, I bet he's really superspecialawesome23456!''

''I don't think that's him'' I said shaking my head slowly. The longer I stared at him, the better idea I got of what he was wearing…

''Okay, maybe it's impossible,'' Ultra said to me. ''But still, this guy took your name, we have to...''

''No, I mean I don't think that's Omega Man!'' I was certain now; for starters, Omega Man doesn't wear a hood.

''What?'' Ultra Kid turned around. As the stranger stepped out of the shadows, we all got the all clear that this defiantly was no copycat but the real deal. He wore a large green cloak, a giant hood covering his head. Tight brown jeans and big black boots. But that wasn't what we were focused on at the moment, more like the big bow and arrow he was pointing right at me.

''EVERYONE DUCK!''

_**SWOOSH!**_

It's hard to think of being scared of an arrow coming at you when you've been shot before, well, it's not that hard to think now. This guy had amazing accuracy; if I didn't react quickly enough, that arrow would have probably taken my head clean off. The arrow thankfully shot past all of us before striking the wall behind, embedding itself in the cracks. We all looked back up to see the Green Arrow wannabe had already jumped over to our building. His bow is already loaded with another arrow and aimed right at me, but he stops himself before he gets too close for me to dodge. ''You're the real one, aren't you!'' He said as if he was looking for Megan Fox and found the ugly stepsister.

''You think you could have asked that before you shot me?'' I shouted at him, every bone in my body wanted to throttle this guy. But with that arrow still pointing at me, I didn't have much to go for.

''Hey, you should be grateful, you're the first target I've ever missed!''

''Grateful? Hey, you know something? That feeling doesn't come into mind right now!''

''You might want to watch how you speak to me!'' He replies at me. But then gulps and grunts as he feels Viper's bow staff nestled under his chin, and Ultra and Super Kid standing next to him.

''And you might want to watch how you treat our friend.'' Viper threatened.

''You think you can actually take me down before I shoot?'' He questioned bluntly as if he was the logical one and we were all a bunch of crazies.

''We'd like to see you try!'' Ultra Kid said.

''What?'' I screamed at him, why would he say that?

''Sorry, that came out wrong.'' He stuttered.

''Okay, look...'' The new guy tried to reason with us. ''I made a mistake; I thought he was Omega Man.'' If crickets were chirping now, we would be able to hear them. No one dared to make another move; especially hearing the words come out of the new guy. Why would he be after Omega Man? Is he a new villain? If he was, why is he trying to reason with us? He's got me right where he wants us.

Still not convinced this guy was safe, I whispered as calmly as I could to him. ''Lower the arrow and back off then.'' Without any real resistance, he lowered his bow away from me, and walked away slowly. Now that I was free, I so felt like just charging at him and giving him a piece of my mind; it's bad enough he thought I was that hero stealer, but that he was so convinced he almost killed me. ''Why are you after Omega Man?'' I called out to him.

Meanwhile, he walked over to where his arrow had landed, the very arrow that almost went between my eyes. One strong pull, and he retrieved it before placing it in his arrow holding that was slung over his back. ''It doesn't matter. Look, before I go, I just want you to know that I don't want to be your enemy...''

''Yeah, the arrow that flew by our heads was really convincing!'' Ultra Kid cut in. Can't blame him, if that's his welcoming call for friends, I'd hate to see what he does to his enemies.

He ignored Ultra and continued with what he was saying. ''But I also want to say, watch out for Omega Man. And whatever you do, don't trust him!''

''As much as we don't trust you Robin Hood?'' I snapped back.

He smirked at me before backing up against the edge of the roof. ''Two things! One, I can understand why you don't trust me after the mistake I just made, but I have no intention of putting you out of the picture like Omega Man is. And two…good guess on the name!'' Then he did the unexpected and actually jumped over the side of the building. We all rushed over to see; typical, the side of the building had a staircase on it, with the top window open and the curtains blowing outwards.

* * *

Well, what else can I say? Two new superheroes in town; one takes my costume, the other tries to kill me and a few seconds later acts like it was just a simple mistake like spilling milkshake on someone's shirt. What was it? Not even a day ago I said it would be nice if there were finally some other heroes that showed up, boy was that wish starting to come back and bite me in the ass.

And to make matters more complicated, this Robin Hood says I can't even trust Omega Man if I ever do meet him. He didn't even say why, or what his connections to him are, or the most important aspect…why he's trying to kill him! I'll shoot you, have a nice chitchat, give you a warning and make a fake disappearance. And yet again, a new superhero on the block almost kills me, even if it was accidental.

At least we finally a night without crime, this was probably the first time in weeks since I could walk home and not have to worry about the bruises I'd just acquired, only the ones from the previous night. Although I think nearly having an arrow go through my eye socket makes up for it. The others had already made their way home, and I was just one street corner away from mine. I was so tired I actually almost took my mask off there and then in plain, until something caught my eye to the side. Quickly fixing my mask back on, I turned around and watched as Omega Man walked out of an alleyway towards me.

''Well, not the part of town I would have expected you to live!'' He said as he approached me. Now up close, he doesn't really look that old, probably mid to late 20's? He was more muscular than me, but thank God not Marcus muscular. But no matter what kind of personal appearance he has, I keep getting drawn back onto his costume, no scratch that, MY costume!

Now was the time to finally sort this thing out. ''No, I'm just checking this area, I don't live around here,'' Firstly to get the suspicion off me, and now bring up the serious matter. ''I think you've got a bit of explaining to do.''

''Had a feeling...''

''Oh,'' I cut in before he said anything. ''Before we start you're not really that Robin Hood guy are you?'' Can't be too sure. After the incident with No One I can't take chances. He looks at me perplexed and tilts his head as if he was thinking when I was admitted out of the insane asylum. ''Forget it! Instead, I should say you're not really Omega Kid are you! Because there's only one Omega Kid here, me!''

''My name's not even Omega Kid dumbass!''

''It doesn't matter, you've taken my costume...''

''Oh, so I've taken it?'' He laughed sarcastically. ''What you think you're the only one who thought about being a superhero and running around calling himself Omega Kid?''

''What? You wanted to be a superhero?''

''I wanted to be Omega Kid! I planned it all out, at least ten years ago. It was going to be my life, my chance to finally be someone, and become famous. And you took it from me!''

''Hold on, if you came up with the idea ten years ago...if anything it's your fault for not making the first move.''

He shrugged his shoulders. ''Well I've made my move now!''

''Well tough, Omega Kid is mine! I'm not going to stop you from being a superhero. Yesterday you took down the gang that attacked us, well done, that took guts and strength. Just...think of another name and costume…also another attitude will do you good.''

''It's not going to work like that!'' He hissed at me, and then started circling me. There's no way this guy wants to fight me right? I don't even know why I bother asking that question anymore, now officially every superhero who has come to London wants me dead at one stage or another.

''What you're going to fight me and become the better Omega Kid?'' I asked, but the way he smirked at me I already got the answer. ''Should have seen it coming...alright, make your move'' I drearily said while taking a fake battle stance, come on, how can you blame me? This was getting old and I'm sick of it. And truthfully, despite the guy's reputation and his physique, he doesn't scare me. He's probably one of those that likes to talk the talk, but can't keep up with the walk…at least I hope that's the case.

He started chuckling again. I'm seriously going to kick the crap out of this over confident, name stealing, mug...

_**BAM!**_ Something from behind me hits my leg, sending me crashing to the ground. I held it gasping in pain. Jesus, this hurt so much, it feels like I got hit across the leg with an oversized metal baseball bat. That's when it hit me, not literally thank God, but the feeling that I've felt an attack like that before. You get hit a good number of times, you can tell by the strength who is new and who is up for a repeat performance. I've felt this kind of hit before...

''Whoever said I was going to fight you?'' Omega Man asked cockily as he walked around me until he was standing just over me where I could also get a view of the person standing next to him, the one that hit me on the leg. I sometimes think that Satan has made a deal with God to make my life a living ironic hell.

''Hey kid, long time no see.'' Hellrider joked as he stepped on my head, pressing down harder and harder; as if he was trying to see if my head would just crack open.

**To Be Continued...**


	32. Supervillain Arc: He's The Judge

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except my own characters.

**Chapter 32: He's the Judge**

Headaches I've dealt with before, heck they're an everyday thing for me now; but this was serious pain that made me feel like I was going to Hungary Cook vomit again. Hellrider continued to press his steel toed red boot down harder on my temple; I grabbed his leg and tried to shift his weight off me, but I was so weak at the moment that I couldn't get any strength into my arms to push him off. But I should be dead by now; unless Hellrider isn't putting all of his effort into this, he's just enjoying the pain I'm enduring at the moment, and the amount of pain I'm in at the moment he must be having a field day.

Omega Man kneeled down so I could just see his face, a confident smile on his face ''Well, I wonder what I should do after this. Tell the police you attacked me, and I had to kill in self-defence? How's that sound?''

''I don't kill!'' Was all I could think of screaming back, now's not really the time for comedic jokes.

''Try telling that to Jack the Ripper'' Hellrider mocked above.

''SHUT UP!'' I screamed and tried to push him off again, but he pressed his boot down again and my arms went all numb.

''He killed the Ripper?'' Omega Man asked in surprise ''Looks like I'll have to extend my interview tonight. Speaking of which I must be off, this will teach anyone not to fucking steal from me'' He finished before walking out of my view…WHAT? I STOLE FROM HIM? I don't know who I want to hurt more, him or Hellrider.

''He's a cocky son of a bitch ain't he, I reckon he'll only last three days before being gutted!'' Hellrider said to me, but his foot didn't seem to get any lighter.

''So how much is he paying…you…'' I couldn't even get my sentences out now, my mouth hurt every second that passed.

''He was quite generous, 10 grand! He must want you dead almost as much as I do''.

''And…after…all we've been through?''

''I thought we agreed that it wouldn't change anything. And I know you don't want our rematch!''

''What?''

''Don't play dumb, you'll just keep stalling or hide behind your friends every time I show up!''

''Whose been hiding?'' I reply sarcastically. I can actually use sarcasm now, he's shifting his weight, and maybe if I keep him talking I can get this elephant of a boot off me.

''Besides, I've got other cunts to fry besides you. So…might as well get rid of the pussy first!'' He grunted and then pressed his foot harder; I screamed my lungs out hoping anyone would hear me, but it doesn't look good now, how can it end like this.

SWOOSH! Something shoots across right above my head; just grazing Hellrider's leg, causing him to jump off me and clutch onto his wound. I roll away and my hands dart up to my temples, like I was trying to keep my head balanced, it really did feel like it was going to fall clean off my neck it hurt so much.

''So we even?'' Someone asked me, it wasn't the others, but I was pretty sure who it was even though my vision was slightly blurry…the green all over was a dead giveaway.

''You almost killed me, we're not even!'' I said back to him; I know he's saved my life, but right now my head was all over the place so I've got no time to think before I speak.

Robin Hood looked at me ''Well I almost shoot you in the head, and I've stopped the guy from crushing your head…so that's about as even as you can get'' Touché. He turned back to Hellrider, who picked himself up and readied his metal bow staff. But as he started spinning it, Hood fired another arrow and it got a direct hit at the bow while it was spinning, knocking it down the alleyway. This guy has got an amazing shot on him I'll admit that, and Hellrider's posture seemed to agree with me.

''How the fuck did you do that?'' He asked.

''Years of practice bitch'' He said in a Bruce Campbell sort of tone…well I guess Christian Bale Batman is getting a bit over used ''So care to explain how much Omega Man was offering?''

''None of your business'' Hellrider spat back.

''Ten grand'' I said.

Hood chuckled ''I'm sorry, but that money's fake''.

''WHAT!'' Hellrider yelled. And I just had to laugh, this guy has tried to kill me time and time again, and now it was about time I could rub something in his face and he couldn't do a thing about it…that actually sounds timid of me, but still I had to enjoy this moment.

Hood continued ''It's all fake; Omega Man was a printer for a small newspaper agency, took whatever money he could and printed copies, but he was smart, tried to change the cereal numbers, but he couldn't do all of them''.

''That son of a…wait, how do you know? You been tricked by him before?''

''No, I used to work with him'' Hood said to him before turning back to me ''Who do you think gave him the idea of being a superhero?''

And just when I was starting to like this guy ''You gave him the idea of being Omega Man?''

''We were young, and into comics. It was a little joke we had, but he became obsessed with it. So he came up with Omega Man, but he never did it, he thought that if we were to be true superheroes we needed money, so he printed fakes. And now, he pays whoever he can find and…

''What? You mean he pays the criminals?'' I asked and Hood nodded back to me. I don't believe this, not only does he go the completely horrid direction of how to be a superhero, tries to kill me, but all of that stuff he's done has all been as fake as his bankbook. No wonder he's always appeared cocky.

''What douche would be paid to take the fall'' Hellrider asked.

''Well he tells them it'll be enough for them to find a good lawyer to get them back on the streets again; and he makes sure that the people he hires have no criminal record prior''.

I've got to admit, this guy has thought this plan through quite well, except for one tiny detail ''What about the people who find out he's not really paying them?''

''He pays someone else to hunt them down'' Hood replied. From the sounds of it this guy is just digging a deeper grave, he's not going to be able to keep this up forever, he'll get found out eventually, and his employees won't be too happy…one of them is standing right in front of me.

Hellrider was pacing the ground, he got played like a chump and he knows it ''So, what about me? Now that I know he'll come after me?''

''Probably, when he finds out you haven't killed the real Omega Kid''.

''Good, don't want him making this too easy for me!'' He huffed before taking off into the shadows, and a few seconds later, Hood and I could hear the engine to his Hell-Cycle start up and soon he was driving out of the alley and into the streets looking for fresh blood.

''Well you know him, should we let him go?'' Hood asked me. I'll admit, a part of me wants to just let Hellrider do it and take this guy out for good for what he's done. But Hood's right, I know him, and he'll make the torture last before killing him, I've already got one dead body on my conscious I'm not…

''Hold on, why are you asking me?'' I questioned him ''First you try to kill me, then you give a brief warning, then you save me, then you say this was all your fault in the first place, then you want to follow my orders?''

''Yeah we haven't got off on the right footing, I always did have two left feet'' He joked, but stopped when he saw I wasn't kidding around ''Look, I want to do this. Be a superhero, help people, and actually show that this city is worth saving even with the increase in crime. And if I have to be your sidekick to do it then…''

''Huh? My sidekick? You want to be my sidekick?''

''If you want, or we could just keep it with the occasional team ups''.

''But…but…you're older than me''.

''I am, but in superhero terms your older, I've only been doing this for half a month. So what do you think?''

I'm stunned, a sidekick? This guy is kissing the ground I walk on, I feel like the prince or Johnny Depp. And from the shoot that this guy has, if he wanted me dead I would be already, and he could be a good addition to the team, and unlike all the other superheroes who have tried his brain as well as his heart seem to be in the right place ''I don't have sidekicks…I have partners!''

* * *

''You let him join!'' Alex whispered at me. Since I told Alex and Steph the story, they've spent all of lunch letting me know that it will be a mistake letting Hood join us, and that this was just going to lead to one of us getting shot or stabbed…or in this case and bow shoot right at our asses.

''Guys, I really think he'll be great for the team. I've said we needed a bit of help, and this is that help!''

''I can't believe he's sweet talked you into thinking he's a good guy!''

''What's that supposed to mean?''

''Remember No-One? Seemed like a cool guy, lets you join, everything seems fine until BOOM, bitch slap he's the bad guy!'' I don't need reminding about that; Douglas Carbone was the last person I suspected to be No-One, and it was because I was just so excited about meeting another superhero. But now I'm more mature about these things, I know that Robin Hood is a good guy and wants to help us.

''Look, Hood has giving us good info on this Omega Man, we'll need this to nail him!''

''But if Hood knows the guy already, can't we just use that and the fake money he's printing to arrest him? Common sense!'' Alex said bitterly, he's always jealous when he suspects I'm adding a new superhero to the team.

I knew they would bring that up ''Because to everyone else, the man behind the copied mask is dead!'' And I pulled out of my rucksack a newsletter Hood handed to me and showed the too; apparently, this guy faked his own suicide so he could continue his printing scam without always having someone looking over his shoulders ''It's up to us, the only way to catch this guy is in the act. And Hood knows the next time he'll _save the day'' _I told them, and Alex backed down knowing he had no real choice but to just go with it now.

''Ha, his real name's Walter Jones'' Steph chuckled reading the article, Alex looked so tempted to slap him, but he hasn't really done anything so he let him off. But still, although I'm letting Hood help us, I'm still weary of the guy. He was the one that got it into Omega Man's head that they could be superheroes, plus I don't know anything about him, and that's what led to the No-One almost killing us thing. But at least I can trust him a lot more than I can trust Hellrider, boy, you should have seen the look on Alex's face when I mentioned that Hellrider was 'paid' to take me out, it's no secret that he hates his guts; but I still think if Hellrider gets all that vengeance and brutality towards me out of his system, he could be another good addition to the team.

''Hey guys'' Rachael called out as she, Stella and Megan all walked over to us.

''Hello ladies'' Alex responded as they all sat down, and gave him a look that reminded him they are all taken ''What? I'm just being polite'' Alex defended.

''So any news on the Thomas alter-ego phony?'' Megan asked.

''Boy we've got a lot of…what's with the badge?'' I asked once I realised all three of them were wearing badges on their shirts, and not just any badges, but some sort of Omega Kid badges that criticised Omega Man.

''Kevin's putting up a new campaign to protest against Omega Man, and best news is it's all for free'' Rachael said. I'm surprised…but then again, maybe I shouldn't be. Kevin may not have me down accurately or anywhere close to accurate, but he's enthusiastic.

''Thomas?'' Stella said bringing me out of my thoughts ''From the look on your face, it seems like you are about to thank Kevin for what he's doing?''

I grinned and sighed; guess I might as well give him some congrats for what he's doing. I get up from our table and make my way over to the end of the room, where Kevin was sitting behind a large stand, with his henchmen Biff and Smith working to meet the demands of their customers. Are they costumers if it's for free?

''Well, well, look what the wind blew in'' Kevin shouted as he got up and walked over to me ''Finally come to actually support Omega Kid for once''.

It's always hard not to smile when he mocks my Omega Kid fandom like that ''So I see you're not too fond of Omega Ma…''

''AH!'' Kevin yelled stopping me mid-sentence ''We don't mention that thief's name around here…never!''

''Ever!'' Biff and Smith followed.

Kevin continued with his outburst while I just watched in amusement ''I mean, what gives him the right? He isn't even a hundredth of the hero Omega Kid is, and then he decides to steal his name and costume, like all that talk of him already having that idea is bullshit…''

''Actually it was just the name he had, he copied the costume'' I interrupted, but he just continued.

''And then, the guy shows no respect to Omega Kid, no respect to the people he saves, while…hey, all the times I've met Omega Kid, always a true gentlemen and warrior''.

''All the times you've met him? You've only met him once'' I blurted out before I could stop myself. He gave me a bewildered look, with a hint of shock. See, this is why lots of people know my identity; I can never keep my big mouth shut.

''That's…no…we're old buddies, he and I go way back to our fan club conventions. You're talking about the Hungary Cook incident aren't you? Well, me acting like the crazed fan boy I am on the inside makes him look better. That's my job and purpose, to make Omega Kid the God of Heroes he is…unlike some heroes who can't think up original names!''

A part of me wants to like this guy, really. But of course, where would the fun of that be? Jeez, I'm starting to act like Alex and Steph around this guy, no wonder they love it so much.

''I can't wait until that bastard's locked up; hey, maybe he'll be caught doing drugs or smashing up his car, you know like all the football players these days'' He said. He really wants this Omega Man out of the streets just as much as I…ding, ding, ding…idea!

''Hey Kevin, you want to hear something interesting?''

* * *

''Are you sure this is going to work?'' Ultra Kid asked me from the shadows.

''Yes, trust me. Hood said he'd be here looking for some sort of fame, all I have to do is wait and then show off my acting skills'' I told them. Although, I'm starting to seriously doubt this plan. But as long as Omega Man doesn't have a personal army, I should be fine. I've got the others hiding on the building above, while I stay on the streets without my costume, ready for him to show.

''You got the camera ready?'' I asked Viper and she replied with a nod and a quick show of Kevin's camera that I borrowed off him. See, how do sportsmen get caught with drugs or cheating, it's all down to an inside man playing along…and I'm the man. All I have to do is what for Omega Man, let him pay me to do some crime or something, and we'll have it all on film, what can go wrong?

Wish I hadn't said that.

It's almost been an hour, and no sign of Omega Man showing his copied mask yet. I was starting to worry whether Hood was just playing with us, I mean he said the guy would be here, but how come he hasn't shown up himself? I keep fearing that this is the No-One/Toxin thing all over again, and both are still at large, can't I ever just clear my problems instead of sweeping them under the carpet and then creeping back up while I'm dealing with new ones.

''Hey kid!'' A voice called out. From the corner of the alley was Omega Man himself approaching me cautiously. Time for me to give a performance that would make Pete Postlethwaite smile down on me from heaven ''Want to earn a little extra allowance?'' He asks me.

''Omega Man? Is that you?'' On second thought, give me the razzie any day.

''Yeah, and I got a job for you. How's two grand sound?''

''What do you want me to do?'' I ask him, and he signals me to follow him. Its working, he's buying it. While he's turned, I look up and see that Viper's getting this all on film.

Omega Man stops me at the corner and points to a car that was driving slowly along, and then from out of nowhere he hands me a brick ''Lob this at the car, and act all crazed and stuff. Then I'll come out, and scare you away. Easy money?''

''Speaking of which, where is it?'' I ask, I need him to show the money for the camera. And just like a sucker in a Chuck Jones cartoon, he pulls out a band of cash and hands it to me. Just to make sure, I take my time putting it in my pocket, hoping that it was caught by the camera. Just when I was congratulating, my team and I (and yes, even Kevin for giving me the idea); I heard what sounded like a motorcycle engine reeving down the road, as Omega Man and I look out we see the sound was coming from what looked like a Ghost Rider inspired cycle, and I've already got a name picked out for it…the Hell-Cycle.

''Oh crap, it's him!'' Omega Man shouts, knowing full well he was in trouble now, I know from first-hand experience that when Hellrider finds you, there's no escape. So what does the copycat do, well, he kicks me out into the middle of the road hoping Hellrider would hit me and probably crash. It's a miracle that Hellrider knows how to drive, despite being at close range; he drifts around and steps hard on the breaks. I look back at the alley I got pushed from, but the coward had already made a run for it, but now he was the least of my worries.

Hellrider jumped off his Hell-Cycle, took out his staff and approached me ''Hey, are you out of your freakin…oh no, it's you isn't it?'' He sighs, guess he still recognises my face, just when I thought I could get away from him ''What are you doing here?''

''I was about to nab Omega Man until you bad to the boned your way here!''

''Well unless you forgot, he and I still have some problems to take care of!''

''Oh yeah, how he played you like a chump'' I couldn't resist saying that to his face, well mask anyway. He swings his staff, and yes aimed for my legs again, I saw that coming a mile away; I reach down and grab his staff just before he hits ''I'm learning!'' I smirked.

He shifts his weight, and using the other end of the staff, smacks me across the face knocking me to the ground ''Not learned enough!'' He scoffs before dashing off to hunt down Omega Man. I rubbed my cheek and got back to my feet just as the others managed to reach me ''You okay?'' Viper asked me.

''Actually yeah, I'm getting use to him hitting me'' I half joked, but now was time to be serious ''We have to follow them!''

''There's no point, we got the video, we can catch without needing to really catch him'' Super Kid said as Ultra Kid help the camera.

''I know, but Hellrider won't leave much left for us to catch''.

* * *

''They're gone!''

''We know dumbass!'' Ultra Kid replied to his brother along with a slap to the head. It only took me a minute or even less to quickly change into my costume, and yet when the four of us checked all the escape routes, there was no sign of either runner.

''You think Hellrider caught up with him?'' Viper asked me and I don't know how to answer that, maybe Omega Man got away, but if Hellrider managed to get his hands on him there might not have been much of a body left to find.

After another few minutes of looking around, Ultra Kid broke the silence ''I think he got away. Look, we have the video, let's just hand it in and then let the police do the rest of our work. No need to worry Thomas, you're the only Omega around these parts once again…'' He then stopped in mid-sentence and just stared at a dumpster that was right next to him.

''What's up?'' I asked, but it was only when we walked closer to the dumpster when we realised there was blood trickling down the openings. I really didn't want to open it; I had a pretty good guess of who was inside, but we needed to be sure. This is the part were being the leader has its consequences, I stepped forward and opened the lid, and did my best not to vomit on the others from being greeted by the sight and foul odour of what was the body of Omega Man.

''My God!'' Viper whispered as she helped me stay on my feet; the body was broken apart, but not like Jack the Ripper were he tore his victims limb from limb, this body was literally crushed into nothing, like he was beaten to death with a sledgehammer that was being waved around by David Haye.

This was what I was afraid of, Hellrider's gone too far now, I don't know why I've stopped trying to find him even though I know he's killed before, but now this was the final straw. How could he do this over a fake pay check? This was an inhuman death.

''So are we going after Hellrider then?'' Super Kid asked, knowing this is what we all had on our minds. I looked at them all, and although I didn't say or do anything, they were sure of the answer I was giving them.

''It's about time!'' Ultra Kid said.

''This isn't going to be easy'' Viper told him.

''I know, I know. It'll be tough, he's not going to fall right in our laps!''

BAM! We all watched helplessly as Hellrider jumps out from behind some trash bins and lands right on top of Ultra Kid.

''Get off me!'' Hellrider yells as he rolls away from Ultra. His costume was almost torn apart and his staff was covered in what looked like black material of some kind. He didn't jump out at Ultra; it was like he was knocked aside. Then from the place where Hellrider was knocked aside, another figure jumped out. This guy looked like Pyramid-Head from Resident Evil; his was a huge prism with a single eye hole on the left side, he wore a long black trench coat, and in his hand was a prism shaped version of Thor's hammer.

''This is the guy that killed your copycat'' Hellrider said to us, leaving us all in a bit of shock. So guess I was wrong to accuse to Hellrider that quick, but that just leaves the question as to why this scary looking dude killed him. Well we might have to chase for that answer, cause once he saw the four of us with Hellrider, he turned and made a run for it.

Hellrider was the first to give chase; the rest of us were unsure of what to do really, but if this guy did kill Omega Man, then we need to bring him in. We ran after them and soon came across him and Hellrider in a scuffle; the giant hammer slammed into Hellrider's chest easily knocking him out of the way. I was the first to jump and attacked; but he swatted me away with his hammer, getting a direct hit to my thigh.

And I thought Hellrider's staff was painful, but this was an extreme level of hurt, and I don't even think that was the full force of it. Viper attacked with her staff, swinging at him left and right, but he blocks her attacks, however is defenceless as Ultra and Super Kid kick at both his legs causing him to crash and tumble.

While down, Super Kid charges and tries to land a hit; but the guy kicks at his legs and he goes sliding across the ground. Prism man jumps back on his feet, and blocks both Ultra Kid and Viper's assaults at the same time. Viper makes the mistake of aiming straight forward, and this gives the guy the chance to spin around closer to her and elbow her in the gut, leaving Ultra Kid standing alone…but not for long.

I grab a dustbin lid and throw it at the guy's back; hitting my mark, he goes down and Ultra kicks at his face. The guy rolls aside and comes at me now; well he would have if three quick fire arrows didn't fire into the ground between me and him. We both looked up and saw the familiar green hood, ready to fire another bow. The guy backs off, trying to make another run for it, but he's cut off by Hellrider, ready for round 2.

Hellrider swings his staff, but the guy blocks with his hammer again, but that just leaves him defenceless as Hellrider punches senselessly and frantically in his gut. The guy knees Hellrider in the face, and tries to punch at him, but his fist is intercepted by mine. And then Viper lands a hard kick to his cheek. The guys is trapped in a corner, he looks up to see Hood fire another arrow at him; he blocks with his hammer, with his back turned both Super and Ultra jump kick the guy right into the wall.

I'll admit this guy is good, he's no Jack the Ripper, but he can hold his own, however it looks as if his luck has run out as the five of us trap him with Hood jumping down and keeping another arrow waiting.

''At least I can now kill somebody'' Hellrider chuckled and stepped forward but I held out my arm.

''No one is killing''.

''You don't tell me what to…'' He was trying to protest, but stopped when Hood aimed the arrow right at his face.

''He does now'' Hood smiled back at him. I turn back to the others, told them Hood was alright. But right now, are attention is on this guy. Hood was the one to ask the first question ''You just killed an old friend of mine back there…why?''

''Just good business'' Was the guy's reply.

''What, he rip you off too?'' Hellrider asked, but we just ignored him.

''Who are you? And whose your employer?'' Hood asked.

''I am known as…The Judge. And if you're lucky, you'll find out about my employer soon, he has an interest in each of you, especially you'' Why does he have to point at me?

Ultra Kid stepped forward now ''Okay Judge, guess what, you'll be meeting another judge soon, and we won't be too happy when he sees what you've done…'' As he spoke, the Judge pulled out something from behind and threw it to the ground…it was some sort of smoke grenade. We can only wait as the smoke clears and grunt in frustration seeing that Judge is gone and no were to be found.

''Well this sucks'' Ultra Kid said, and I couldn't agree more.

''How come whenever villains use smoke to escape, they are never blinded like the heroes?'' Super Kid asked. I was more interested in what Hood was doing more than Super's question, he was looking around for something, I didn't know what, until he held up what was left of the smoke grenade. But this didn't look like your average smoke grenade.

''Is that a fortune cookie?'' Viper plucked that question right from my head, it was a fortune cookie!

And with every fortune cookie, there's always a message of some kind, Hood held it up and read it out ''Better luck next time'' He said.

''Oh, I will'' We heard Hellrider shout just as he started making his getaway. Well I guess since he didn't kill Omega Man after all, there's no reason to stop him, other than for me to tell him one thing ''Hey Hellrider…''

''I know, we'll settle this after the Judge is gone. I can't argue much with your Hawkeye buddy around. But that will be it, after this no more excuses!'' He finished before walking out of sight.

''That guy needs to get a life'' Viper said.

''He needs to get laid'' Ultra followed, causing us all to giggle; once again, our sense of humour spares us from harsh feeling of defeat. After all this, we come up with nothing; Omega Man is dead, there's a new villain in town that has a thing for Chinese takeaways, and Hellrider's still out to get me. But I guess there is still one thing that can shed some light.

''So…'' I turned to the group and Hood ''How about a proper introduction?'' It may take a while for the others to warm up to the new guy, hell; I'm still warming up to him. But just when we needed it most, it looks like we've got some help, and this time…I think it might be for the better.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_And so a new member has joined the team, but of course, it will be a while before that gang fully trust this Robin Hood. And Thomas isn't on Hellrider's #1 most wanted again, will it stay like that? And what is with the Judge? And how are fortune cookies link? Those questions will be answered soon. Also I would like to say that the next chapter will be a very special chapter, as Omega Kid gets its second guest superhero star from another popular Kick-Ass fic. Who is it? You'll find out! Take care!_


	33. Supervillain Arc:AmericanWoman in London

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except my own characters. I also do not own the rights to the special guest star in this chapter, who is it? Read on and find out! Although the title might be a clue.

**Chapter 33: American Woman in London**

Okay, I know what you're thinking. I'm a superhero, right? And not only that, I have no real powers, right? And in the past year more or less I've dealt with crazed thugs, psychopathic fans, gang leaders, messed up superheroes, tricked superheroes, serial killers, un-dead magicians, killer cooks, and almost turning my life into a living wreck. I've been scared countless times before, but all of that has nothing on what is about to go down tonight. What pray tell, am I talking about, that's so scary and nerve-wracking?

''Jenna, where's my deodorant?''

A date with Rachael!

''Right where you left it!'' She called back.

''Where's right where I left it?''

This is our forth date since we started going out, and I still act just as panicked as ever. When I eventually meet up with her I know I'm fine, but the preparation always gets to me before I even leave the door. It's nothing fancy tonight; just me and her heading out to Clacton pier, apparently she and I went there at different stages of our lives when we were little, it's the first time we'll be there together so I need to make sure everything's special for her, argh, I'm so paranoid! It's a miracle she actually goes out with me.

''Right here lover boy!'' Jenna said as she handed me my deodorant. All day she's had this smile across her face, like she loved every second of this. Well, I guess she is, since she's wanted me to ask her out since I remember blurting out I had a crush on her years ago. And she was practically doing back flips when I told her we were a couple; you'd think she wanted to go out with her. But it's probably because she was just so happy for me; she's never had a serious relationship before so it's natural that's she happy for me.

''Spray yourself anymore, you'll have to be covered in a can'' She joked.

''Ha, ha, very funny, so funny I forgot to laugh'' I smirked back.

''You're early again''.

''I was going to head to Alex and Steph's first, get their opinion''.

''You're going to ask for Alex and Stephen's opinion before a date?'' She asked in disbelief.

''Yeah, believe it or not they can be pretty helpful sometimes''.

''Helpful with what?''

''A few things'' I stressed out. I'm not just talking about superhero stuff; there are times when they've pulled me out of jams before…whenever they weren't arguing with each other ''Oh by the way, I know this kid, well I know this kid who knows this other kid that owns a comic website, and I could ask him to…''

''No!'' She answered before I could finish.

''Come on Jenna, Golden Girl will be a hit!'' I've been trying to persuade her to get that comic of hers out into the open for weeks now, but still she refuses.

''That comic was just for fun…''

''Fanfiction is for fun; I know your comic will be great, why don't you want people to read it? What's the point in writing it?''

''Just something to help with my dyslexia, practice''.

''But it is good. I'll show some of my friends, and they will like it, trust me''.

* * *

Three guesses on what her answer was…okay, they are only three guess, she said no. I just don't understand why she's so reluctant; if I or the others could write even half as good as she does, we'd be getting every comic fan under the grace of Lee and Kirby to read it. I know I can convince her, I know I said that for the superhero costume design idea, but I know this one will work for her.

That's something I need to think about later though, right now, I've got a date to go to, and two friends I need advice from. At least with those two, it's certain they'll give me an honest opinion and not try to cheer me up and praise me even though I'm not ready at all. I'm not dressed too formally or anything, but just nice looking shirt and jeans with freshly cleaned shoes. They'll have a joke first but then give me their verdict.

KNOCK! KNOCK! I take a few seconds to make sure I look spick and span before the doors opens…although I got a bit of a shock seeing who's at the door.

''Hey Crystal''.

''What's up?'' She asks bitterly, I'm use to that by now.

''Just came to quickly see the guys, they here?''

''They're busy!''

''YEAH, MAKING US CLEAN HER ROOM!'' Alex shouted out from a top of the stairs. Should have known the one time I need their advice, they're slaves to their controlling cousin.

''YOU'RE LUCKY I DIDN'T CUT OFF YOUR HANDS, THEN MAKE YOU CLEAN ALL THE ROOMS!'' Crystal shouted back at them, and the noise coming from upstairs quietened down, the two bros got the message to just carry on with what they were doing. I haven't seen Crystal since the prom incident; from the looks of it she was back to her old self, dressing inappropriately, bitchy posture, and a scream that could fit right in Dragon ball Z.

''So what's with the cleaned up look, you taking another girl to a killer prom?'' She half joked at me.

''No, I've got a date''.

Her eyebrows shot up instantly ''Seriously? No set up, you reeled this one in yourself?''

''I guess you could put it that way''.

She huffed and looked like she wanted to make a bit more fun out of me, but stopped herself from doing so, maybe bringing up to many bad memories of her ex ''I should go then'' I stuttered.

''Might as well. I've got three rooms, those two have only cleaned up the first, so they won't be down for a while''.

Sometimes I feel for those two ''So what did they do to force this punishment?''

''You don't want to know''.

''Really?''

''Let's just say it involves my laptop, Alex on a porn site and then me walking in just as he was…''

''You're right I didn't want to know!'' I cut her off before my mind was staked and burned to a crisp.

She chuckled a bit as if I was joking, but at least I put a smile on her face ''So, what did you need with them anyway?'' She asked.

''Just wanted to know how I looked''.

''LET US COME WITH YOU AND WE'LL TELL YOU!'' Alex screamed, causing a threatening look on Crystal's face to appear, those two will be lucky to be alive when I get back.

''You look nice'' Did those words just escape Crystal's mouth? I'm sorry, but I had to look at her with much confusion, and it was only with this look on my face that Crystal seemed to realise what she said ''I'm only saying that because you said I looked nice at my prom, so…there!'' She shouted before slamming the door in my face. I was rooted to the spot unsure of how to respond to Crystal actually praising me…on my looks! It's not that I'm ugly; I've actually been told I'm cute, but getting Crystal to speak kind words to you is like counting to infinity.

''She has three rooms?''

* * *

It only took me an hour and a half to reach Clacton by the sea, true be told; I needed longer to calm my nerves. Why am I always so nervous about going on dates? Cause I don't have much experience with them? Or simply because I'm going out with Rachael, my first real crush? That would seem more likely. I still feel like the shy little boy trying to talk to the kind hot girl, really that's what it still is. And she's really accepted me for who I am…I'm talking about my spandex wearing me; even with all the danger I potentially bring, she stands by me and supports me, she's just perfect.

And the nerves aren't helped when I've got other things on my mind. There's still the small matter of my new arch-villain the Judge on the loose, and this can't help but make me feel worried about a repeat of my birthday. I can't be worried about that now though, and I can't keep fearing that my superhero life will lap-over my own, I've been down that road before and I don't want to take it again.

I was so caught up in my thoughts and such, that I didn't even notice the person in front of me...until I bumped into them, causing both their comics to go flying everywhere and sending both of us to the ground.

''Shit!'' A female voice replied, quickly gathering the comics she had spilled ''Sorry!''

''No sorry, it was my bad. Here, let me help'' I said, kneeling down and handing her comics back to her.

As soon as I looked up, I was greeted by a woman around 18, with silky brown hair, and doe blue eyes, wearing a loose 'Back to the Future Logo' T-Shirt, and jeans.

''Are you all right?'' She asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

''Uh, yeah sorry, I do that sometimes. I'm Thomas, by the way, Thomas Lanks!'' I held out my hand, I accidently knocked her over I've got to be polite.

''Abby'' The girl said, shaking my hand ''Abby Adriene''.

''You know I haven't been here in ages, so I was more worried about bumping into the venues rather than the people.

She chuckled slightly ''Well I'm actually not from around here, I'm from New York''.

What? Another American? Guess the royal wedding's attracting people all around; but I just have this gut feeling inside that I'm going to have a severe case of déjà vu, one that would involve another superhero and I duking it out ''Hey'' I said, letting the question slip ''I've got to ask...''

''Before you ask'' Abby said ''No, I'm not a crack-head''.

''What?'' I asked confused ''Oh no! I wasn't going to…I was going to ask…never mind, forget it'' Come on, what are the chances of me meeting two Americans and having them BOTH turn out to be superheroes.

''No, go on.'' She said.

Ah man, I'd seem pretty stupid asking her if she was a superhero, so I just try to make out the next best question ''Do you know any superheroes in New York?'' So I blurt out the next dumbest question, nice going.

''A few'' She shrugged ''I like Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl the best''.

Hit-Girl? Finally, I'm going to get somewhere with this mysterious hero ''So who's this Hit-Girl?''

''She's a classic superhero tale. She's a ten-year-old-girl, trained to be an assassin...'' Ten years old? The hero that I've been trying to learn about is ten years old? Well, then I guess Abby isn't Hit-Girl ''She even trained someone who I look up to'' She continued.

''Really? Who?''

''Have you ever heard of American Woman?'' Abby asked me.

Yeah, come to think of it, I have heard of her on the net recently. How some female Captain America-like girl took out a bunch of thugs and saved a pregnant woman. Steph in particular was a big fan, he was even inspired enough to suggest we should redesign our costumes so we're sporting union jack flags…that earned him a slap off Alex.

''I'm sorry'' Abby interrupted ''Do you still want to talk?''

I offered her a drink on me at a bar that was nearby; I was still early for the date so we began chatting. Apparently, Abby was here on a School Trip. Her parents worked as accountants, and thanks to a recent bank save by American Woman, they could now afford to send Abby here on a trip overseas. Abby admitted to me that it was much more different than New York, but she liked it so far.

After that, Abby checked her cell phone, and frowned ''Shit, gotta go''.

''What's up?'' I asked.

''I gotta get back to my hotel and settle down'' She explained ''Gotta make sure that everything's A-Okay with my room'' She got up, and took her bags, giving me a little wave ''Take care'' She said.

''You too!'' I called out.

* * *

_(Abby POV)_

_I hated lying to that Thomas kid, but at least it was half-true._

_I was on here for school vacation, but the other half was more important in my purview._

_I was here because of her._

_American Woman._

_My alter ego._

_Ever since I read comics, I always imagined going to another country and teaming-up with another fellow hero. Now was my chance to do so. This was going to be like Captain America and Captain Britain team-ups. All I had to do now was find another hero._

* * *

_But when I got back into my room, I found something I did NOT expect. Turned away from me was a woman, around my age with messy blonde hair who looked like she had been through WWII, Vietnam, and Iraq in one day. She wore a camouflage army suit and was loaded with stockpiles of weapons that made me realize that I was in deep shit now._

''_There you are'' The woman said, before spinning around and kicking me in the face._

_I was knocked off-balance only for a second, but thanks to the metal plates Kick-Ass and Hit Girl had put in my head, I was able to recover quickly. I smacked the girl to the right of her head, but she also quickly recovered and kneed me in the gut._

_I winced in pain a bit, feeling some air getting knocked out of me, but the woman literally just jumped onto my hotel bedroom window, with the agility of an Olympic Competitor._

''_Where the fuck are you going?'' I demanded, ''Get back here and finish what you started!''_

''_All in good time, American Woman,'' the girl laughed, making my blood go cold all at once._

_Shit! How the fuck did she find out who I was?_

''_How do you know me?'' I demanded._

''_That, you will have to find out.'' The woman said, throwing a photo in my face, ''You want to find out who I am? Come to this Amusement Park and bring your costume with you. I think you know what I'm talking about. If you fail to show up, maybe I'll have your parents shipped off into the war zone of Iraq. Or maybe I could put one of your friends in Libya, what was that guy's name, Dave? Toddie?''_

''_Leave them out of this!'' I demanded._

''_If you want them to stay alive, come to that park and meet me in the fun house,'' The woman said, ''Be there at 8:00 PM. I'll be waiting.''_

_With that, she jumped out the window as I heard her call out one last threat._

''_We'll meet again, American Woman.''_

_Great. Just peachy._

_I guess I know how Spider-Man felt in his FIRST movie when the Green Goblin was threatening to kill Mary Jane and all those kids._

_I looked at the theme park, and saw the name of it._

_Whipping out my cell phone, I quickly googled the address, and wrote it down. Then I got my suitcase out, and pulled out my uniform. I quickly slipped my clothes off, and changed into my alter ego. If that bitch thought that I was going to let her torture my family and friends, she was sadly mistaking._

* * *

_(3__rd__ Person View)_

_As Abby prepared for her fight, her attacker dashed through the crowds in the street, causing quite a stir among the people due to the weapons she was carrying out in the open. But that wouldn't last long, as she turned into a nearby alley, and was soon out of sight from the closest person. A smile formed on her lips, knowing that Abby would surely try to fight her; it was every superhero's weakness…predictability._

_She climbed up a ladder, and once on the roof she slowed down, but kept moving as she took out a cell phone and dialled a number. The receiver on the other end picked up ''Phase one complete…'' The attack said with glee ''Are you ready for phase two?''_

''_One, two, three, four, five…the heroes aren't going to make it alive, ha, ha, ha'' The voice on the other end laughed manically. It was another female judging from her voice, but this woman had a crazed tone about her…almost like Drusilla meets Mark Hamill's Joker._

''_Will you focus, are you ready?''_

''_Hey, can I keep American Woman's costume after we've killed her? Looking at the stars in the sky gets boring after a while'' The other voice chuckled lightly._

''_I don't care, you can have her dead body if you want to…''_

''_Heh, heh, okay, I haven't been with a woman in a while anyway''._

_The attacker groaned in disgust at the necrophilia comment ''Hunter, I don't care…I just want American Woman's head, so I can stick it on my wall''._

* * *

(Back to Thomas's POV)

Jeez, my hair never seems to stay down, probably due to me wearing a mask over my head most of the time, it has always been messing before that. I can't believe I'm still worried about my hair, its fine; I look like a nutter looking into a glass mirror to check my appearance with other people walking by me.

Catching me by surprise were two hands that reached from behind me and covered my eyes ''Guess who Wonder Boy'' I hear a familiar beautiful voice, man, with that surprise it was lucky my defensive mode didn't kick in and I ended up hurting her, it's already happened before…don't worry, I did it to Alex.

''Even when you know my true superhero name you still call me that, I sound like a 6th Robin'' I replied sarcastically.

''Wait? There's a 4th and 5th?'' She asked, and with her distracted I grabbed her hands and spun around so we were face to face. She was a little surprised, but my reflexes did make it possible for this to happen. We kissed softly for a few seconds, she looked amazing, and I thought it was nice she didn't wear much make-up when we go out; she was natural beauty inside and out.

She looked around at the pier, taking in the sights ''Wow, it's been years since I've been here!''

''Same, hard to believe we actually both went here when we were younger and never bumped into each other''.

''Yeah, I would have noticed the cute boy'' She flirted at me.

''They've changed the place around a bit though…yes! They still have Thunder Doom!'' I yelled like an excited kid.

''It's called Thunder Dome'' She teased.

''Hey I was four when I got the name mixed up, besides I think it's a better name…shall we'' I gestured for her to take the lead which she accepted; my first time back at my favourite pier in years with my girlfriend, I might as well go on my favourite ride first.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to fly by, I almost lost track of time. It was almost coming up to 8; we'd already been here for nearly three hours when I could easily have mistaken it for just over one. We went on all different rides; some old, some new. Rachael did have a little fun toying with me as I was frightened by the roller coasters even though I'm a superhero…superheroes can have their fears too you know!

Whenever we weren't on a ride, we would either be in the arcade trying to outdo each other on Mario Racing (Rachael isn't an avid gamer, but she is so competitive when it comes to Super Mario). Or I would try on one of the toss and win a prize stands when she would find something she would like, but I'm no Robin Hood, missing all of my shots. Although I did much better on the hammer strength, managing to win a little stuff teddy with a love heart on it.

However, she started to feel a little weak and agitated with her condition. So we just grabbed a bit of cotton candy, and took a seat on a bench nearby. So far so good, I mean as in no trouble or anything. And with Alex and Steph doing Pre-ball Cinderella work for Crystal, I didn't have anything to keep me from this moment.

''How are you doing?'' I always ask her how she is whenever she starts playing up with her Parkinson's, sometimes I think I bug her and I should just keep my mouth shut.

''I'm okay, I've had a great night so far!''

''So far? We're not across the street from home, we'll have to be heading back soon!''

''Not until after the funhouse, apparently they've changed it around a bit. Besides, I need to give my mother a bit of space''.

''Why? You two okay?''

''It's not about us…these past few days…my mum and dad have just started talking again!'' She told me excitedly.

''Really? Like going out to café talks or on the phone talks?''

''Both…I don't want to…as much as I'd hate to be disappointed afterwards if things…'' She was too afraid to think about the possibility of it being all for nothing. Her parents have been divorced since she was three; I don't think she can even remember her having both of them by her sides. And because of the timing, she's got it in her head that it's her fault they split up.

I could think of an infinite number of reasons before that option. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and just let her lean on me, it was one of the few times she could actually keep herself still when just leaning on me, it felt good just helping her out like this. As much as I wanted to tell her it would be alright and they would end up back together, I didn't want to lie to her, I know for a fact how mysterious parents are.

Yes, even with the Ripper incident past me, I was still at the starting point of trying to find out about my parents and what they really were like. Every time I would call someone from both sides of my family and ask, they would just give my vague answers like 'typical teenagers' or 'no different to anyone else'…that could mean a lot of things. I just want one clear answer, so whenever I think about them I don't remember Albert the un-dead magician.

''You okay?'' Rachael asked me.

''Huh? Oh yeah, my normal space out moment''.

''Must be all the hits you've taken to the head'' She laughs while ruffling my hair ''Speaking of which, how has the Robin Hood thing gone?''

''Well let's say I 70% trust him. Viper seems to have taken a liken to him, but Alex is…cautious about him as with every other superhero I mention wanting to team up with or include in the group''.

''Should I be jealous?'' She joked. Eww, that's wrong, Alex and I are like brothers!

''Still…'' I continued ''With this Judge still out there, we'll need all the help we can get''.

''I know, people are actually dressing up like super villains in American and starting up all kinds of clubs of Facebook. It's sick, at least there isn't as much of that here''.

''Maybe; I mean we've had the Judge, the Hungary Cook, Omega Man…it's getting out of hand. I'm afraid there's going to be more. It's bad enough I've got Hellrider on my tail all the time, at least I've got Hood to back me up on that!''

''Even if Hood wasn't there, you could take Hellrider. He's stupid brute, you're brains and brawn!''

''Yeah, but I can't deny he's good fighter. Probably better than me,'' I don't know whether that's true, and I don't want to know if it's true, I prefer it when he's on my side. ''He's a real bad-ass I hate to admit.''

I could feel Rachael's fingers lightly trail along my cheek, and then slowly down to my chin. Tilting my head to the side a little, I was forced to look into her eyes...not that it was a bad thing to look into her eyes. She gave me one of those reassuring smiles, a smile that always made me feel better, like she was helping lift all the guilt and pressure from my shoulders. ''So what? You don't have to be a bad-ass to be a superhero...you just have to be brave!'' Every word she speaks it makes my heart flutter, like she has all the reassurance I need. Before long, a slight smirk crept up on her face. ''I could take him if I were a superhero!''

We both shared a little giggle at the thought of that; I actually didn't hate the idea. It scared me yeah. But she's said that she can't because of her Parkinson's…not to mention romantic superhero couples never work out in the comics, so imagine them in real life. Her talking about this tough got me curious. ''What superhero name would you have?''

''Would I have?'' She asked with a guilty look on her face, and then gave the question some thought ''I'm not into names, I've got my costume down though''.

''Really, what?''

''Guess?'' She teased.

''Alright then…umm…blue?''

''No''.

''Pink?''

''No''.

''Green?''

''No''.

''Yellow?''

''Yuck, no!'' She laughed.

''Green?''

''You already said green!''

''No that's Robin Hood's costume''.

''Why are you talking about Hood's costume?''

''Cause he's over there!'' I pointed towards a block of flats, just outside of the main gate of the pier. And there he was; the green hooded hero, jumping from roof to roof, moving around the pier. Just my luck, why does trouble have to follow me when I don't want it to?

''You think something's up?'' Rachael asked.

''Might not be important. But I'll have a quick check, you…''

''Don't wait here me…'' She interrupted ''I'll check with you!''

''I don't…''

''If it's anything big, I'll back off and let you do your thing. But I might as well visit the front lines with you at least once!'' She's already done that with saving me from Ripper, and that's the last I want her involved in something like that. But when she has her mind fixed on something she wants, even I can't convince her otherwise, especially if she thinks I'm in trouble. She takes out a few more of her tablets before turning to me ''Let's go!''

* * *

_(Abby POV)_

_I walked into the old funhouse, fully clothed in my costume. I thought about what I had done to deserve this? Be a hero? Do some good in the world? I entered the giant clown mouth, and found myself in a dark room. Suddenly, the clown mouth closed behind me._

''_All right, you!'' I called ''Come on out! Show yourself!''_

_Just then, the lights turned on, and I found myself in a house of mirrors. I walked up to one that showed me with a bit more of a pudgy form._

''_Ugh'' I said out loud ''Glad I'm not like that in real life''._

''_You might as well be'' The woman's voice said, as suddenly, a green mist started seeping through the mirrors and I began to feel dizzy._

''_Sleeping...gas...'' I said, before I was knocked out cold._

_I awoke slowly, and found myself in chains._

''_Aw, crap'' I cursed._

''_Oh, goody!'' A voice called ''She's awake!''_

_I turned and saw some woman, not the one that attacked me in my hotel room. She was older, mid 30's at best. Short jet fire hair, a black eye mask, and a red leather jacket and stockings covering her, with markings on it like Princess Leia's infamous golden bikini only it was coloured black. She holding a Taser at me._

''_Nighty-time, girly-girl!'' She said before tasing me, knocking me out again._

_When I woke up, THIS time, the woman in my hotel room was there, staring me right in the face._

''_Forgive my Partner'' She said, menacingly ''But she's, as we say, a bit out of whack''._

''_Why the fuck did you want ME for?'' I demanded._

''_Because you need to know'' The woman said ''That just because you have the American flag on your chest, it doesn't give you the right to kill ANYBODY''._

_I froze. I had forgotten that during my second patrol, True Hero had slaughtered all those goons, and he had given me credit for doing it._

''_It's not your fault'' The woman said, putting clothes pins on my eyes, to keep them open ''You're too naive. Let me show you what America's REALLY done before doing something like Bin Laden''._

_With that, a screen came down, and images of America's second worst president began playing before me._

''_Today's lesson…'' The woman announced ''Richard Milhous Nixon. The most EVIL man who ever lived''._

* * *

(Back to Thomas's POV)

Looks like Hood was as fast on his feet as he was a good a shot with his bow and arrow; Rachael and I have checked all the buildings near where we last saw him but he was probably long gone by now…although for once I'm not really complaining.

''Guess we should head back'' I said a little too forcefully ''I made that sound a lot worse than I meant?''

''Didn't know you were so anxious to get me away from the action'' She shot back sarcastically.

''I just want us to get back to our normal date before something happens''.

''Too late!'' A voice called out from behind us.

''Oh crap, not now!'' I moaned. You know how a date can really be screwed up? When someone you know that wants you dead shows up…yep, good old Hellrider approaching the two of us. I don't even have my costume with me, so if we fight now it'll cause unwanted attention to me, and seeing Rachael with me would only make things worse.

''Well hello sweet cheeks…'' He attempted to flirt with Rachael ''Still hanging out with this pussy?''

''You kiss your mother with that mouth?'' Rachael said back to him, not something you would want to do to someone with a body smashing craving and waving the huge metal bow staff in a blood thirsty manner.

Hellrider just looked at me again, and spoke ''You know, I chasing down that Hood guy, hoping to get some pay back for bossing me around. But now, I can take out my anger on you…'' He was cut off in midsentence as an arrow flies over mine and Rachael's head, and hits right at his staff knocking it away.

''I'm not even a celebrity yet, and already I've got my first stalker!'' Hood said as he walked next to us, another arrow already waiting in his bow in case Hellrider tried anything ''So, can't handle the real superheroes so you pick on a nice couple here!''

''What do you take me for, a thug? The kid is your master without the spandex''.

Hood looked at him suspiciously, and then turned to me. I was hoping that he wouldn't be able to tell, but the way his face scrunched up, I knew that he had worked it out ''You told your secret identity to the guy trying to kill you?'' He asked me like I was a mental person.

''I didn't tell him…he…found out'' I tried to make that sound not as embarrassing as it was.

''He's not very good with the secret identity thing, even his girlfriend find out by saving his ass…'' Hellrider mocked; finally he was just starting to get some payback for me taking the mick out of him before. He turned back to Hood and gave him a threatening look ''And will you quit with that!'' He shouted as he tried to find his bow staff with the arrow still embedded in it.

''I like showing off in front of people that hate me!'' Hood called out to him. If he keeps this up, he'll soon be Hellrider's most wanted instead of me.

Rachael stepped forward ''So you must be the Robin Hood I keep hearing about, I'm Rachael!'' She held out her hand which Hood shook.

''I prefer Hood, doesn't make me sound as old fashioned. So Rachael, I must say, Omega Kid is very lucky to have someone like you with the beauty outside and the spunk inside to talk back to hot head over there''.

''I heard that!'' Hellrider shouted out while trying to fix the dent in his bow staff.

Rachael smiled and turned to me ''Well he's more polite than Alex''.

''Who's Alex?'' Hood asked.

I answer before I can even think ''He's Ultra Kid…I mean he's not…I mean…''

''Wow, you're not good with the secret identity thing''.

''I'm working on it…'' The others are not going to like this when they find out. There's still the issue of trusting him, and already he has a face to imagine under my mask. I've gotta change the subject before I spill the beans on anyone else ''Anyway, what are you doing here? We saw you making you're way over to the pier!''

''Well I tried looking for you and the others but after searching and not finding anyone, I decided to go alone. But since you're here now…'' Hood then took out from under his costume a little note and handed it to me, which I read instantly…

'_Hello, English Tea-Drinking Superheroes,_

_Sorry, I couldn't resist ;)_

_Anyway, my name is True Hero, and the reason you haven't heard of me is that I'm not from Britain. I come from the good ol U.S. of A, home to the best things on Earth._

_Point being, I'm sending this message to any of the U.K's best cause we have a situation. It appears that one of my US Superhero colleagues, American Woman, landed in Britain this morning, and I have strong sources, which claim that she is in great danger._

_Word is that she will be at an amusement park funhouse tonight, and I have a good feeling that someone's going to ambush her. Please head to the address enclosed and hopefully, you will save her._

_Well, gotta go, my parents are taking me on a cruise to the Bahamas!_

_Viva Rescuea!_

_True Hero'_

Holy crap, I'm reading a note from another superhero…a superhero from America! To the UK's best? Wow, this is so cool; it feels like my whole body is buzzing with excitement. And from the sounds of it, this is a rescue mission; I'm going to be rescuing another superhero! Rescuing American Woman? The irony that a superhero I was talking about earlier needs my help.

Hood took the note off from me and said ''From the other bit of info, the amusement park he's talking about is that one over there'' I don't even have to look to know he's talking about the one we were at.

''Wow, what are the chances?'' Rachael said.

''I'm use to coincidences'' I replied to her, and then looked at Hood ''Want a little help?''

''Well…I think I can manage'' He answered back while making some gesture with his eyes at something next to me…AH MAN Rachael! Why did I just have to say something so selfish like that when I'm on my date with her?

''Go…'' She said. I wanted to say something, but she stopped my protests ''Someone's life is in danger; you think I would put that over my date? Besides, we were going to be heading home anyway, so you're free for the night''.

''You can make it back home okay?'' She nodded. I felt really bad just leaving it like this, but she's right, this American Woman could be dying right now, we've gotta make our move now. She kissed me gently before leaving the three of us.

''Okay, let's go!'' Hood and I moved out, but Hellrider didn't budge an inch.

''Who said I was going to help?'' He scoffed.

''Didn't you hear? Someone could die tonight!'' Hood said.

''Big flipping deal, people die all the time. If it doesn't involve me, I don't care!''

Although I wouldn't consider him a good working partner. Hood and I might need another extra hand; Alex and Steph were out of action, and there was no way Stella would be able to make it down here in time, so Hellrider's all we've got ''But what if it's the Judge that's kidnapped American Woman?''

''He's after you as well, so I'm not going to lose him if I miss tonight'' He replied.

''Well what if it's Marcus and his Toxin crew?'' I tried again.

He spun his bow staff around and tightened his grip ''Then let's go save the superhero already!''

* * *

The place was starting to clear out a bit; only a few teenagers or old pensioners were still remaining, so it was easier for Hellrider and Hood to sneak around the park. At least with me having no costume, I could just walk around the place and tried to find somewhere that would be a good place to keep a hostage.

I couldn't think of anywhere though, this place is usually quite packed almost everywhere; usually Stella is the one that's best at the detective work, I just try to learn what I can but it just goes in one ear and out the other. However, there is one place that does stick out in my mind. I check the place in my mind; an old funhouse that closed down a few years back. It was quite big, and this was one of the less busy areas, so this would be the perfect place to hide without anyone knowing.

I signalled for Hood and Hellrider to follow me into the funhouse. The place was covered in cobwebs, and the floors creaked even with the smallest step, I was more afraid of this place coming down on top of us then getting ambushed by the kidnappers.

''So how long you two been together?'' Hood asked me out of the blue.

''Oh, umm…nearly three months now''.

''Nowadays in a world where divorce and cheats rule that's pretty good''.

''I guess…what about you?''

''I've had a few relationships; some better than others, but none really worked for me''.

''What, superhero duties?''

''No, remember I'm still new to this. They just never worked out''.

Hellrider moved in between us ''This is all very touchy and shit''.

''Don't worry, you'll find love someday too'' I joked sarcastically.

''You mean he's still looking for it in the dictionary?'' Hood followed up.

''I swear to God pansy, if you weren't any good with that bow, I'd shove your dick right up your ass!''

''Is that what happened to you?'' Hood spat back. I'd be surprised if a fight doesn't break out between the two of them before we actually find the real bad guys. As their arguments died down, I could hear something else as well, more talking.

''You hear that?'' I asked. The two of them got their weapons ready so I take that as a yes. Crap, I don't even have my knuckle dusters with me either. As we got closer, we could hear that this was a female voice, but there were no responses to her comments…something about al-Qaeda and Bin Laden's death.

''…you see, you're promoting a country that is just as imperfect and corrupt as any other…'' The three of us made it to the edge of a balcony, as we looked down we could see both kidnapper and superhero clearly.

The woman in control; who was showing clips of most wanted lists and other photos on some screen had messy blonde hair and wore a camouflage army suit which was carrying quite a few deadly weapons. American Woman, who was chained to a chair, was wearing what looked like a cheerleading jacket with the American Flag on the back, worn over a white swimsuit with red boots and gloves.

''So is that American Woman?'' Hellrider asked.

''Hmm, let's see, she's a woman wearing a costume that has the American flag, no can't be her!'' Hood said again with the sarcasm clear for us to hear.

I turned to them and whispered ''Hey, I get enough of this with my partners already. Look, it's four on one, so can we just…''

CLICK! We heard something behind us that sound scarily like a gun being reloaded. My worst nightmare came true as we turned and saw another woman in a red and black version of Bat-Girl's suit holding a handgun at us ''Trick or treat!''

''MOVE!'' BANG! She fired but just as she did so, we rolled over the side of the balcony, and Hood managed to fire his arrow, hitting the bullet in mid-flight. We crashed and tumbled until coming to a harsh halt to the ground. But we just got back up on our feet, only to have to stare down the barrel of another gun the other woman was holding.

She looked up at the woman that shoot us ''Hunter, I told you I wanted no intruders!''

''And I told you Black-Ops I wanted a pony, now we're even!'' The other woman, Hunter, replied back.

''Forget it, I'll just take care of these kids first!''

''Kids? I'm actually an adult!'' Hood shouted back at her.

''So what? The little boys had to help you cross the street, ha, ha, ha!'' Hunter laughed her head off behind us.

''That's it, I'll take on the slut behind us!'' Before I could say anything about it, Hood turns and charges right at Hunter, firing another arrow at her. BANG! She fires, and again the bullet and arrow connect. Hood finds a flight of stairs and makes his way up them, while dodging bullets from Hunter or hitting them in mid-air again. Both of them had incredible accuracy, this was like one of those cheesy Syfy TV shows, and yet it was happening between them.

''I'll take the teacher myself!'' Hellrider said and he took off before I could protest. She took out a knife from her belt, and blocked all of Hellrider's assaults with his bow staff. They were both evenly matched, and moved away from American Woman, which gave me the perfect chance to make my way over and help her out.

''What are you doing here?'' She asked me in quite a surprised tone.

''I was…erm…in the neighbourhood and thought I should help''.

''Yeah, sure'' She didn't look that convinced ''So you're from around here?''

''Omega Kid goes everywhere he can to make sure…AH SHIT!'' I can't believe I just blurted that out like that. The guys were right; I am terrible at hiding my secret identity. I might as well do a Robert Downing Jnr and just tell the world I'm Omega Kid.

''You're Omega Kid?''

I finally loosened the chains enough for her to squeeze her arms through and help with the chains around her legs. Instincts made me look up to see Hunter aiming her gun right at us again BANG! I thought that was it, until an arrow intercepts the bullet once again.

''You're not going to kill anything with that toy gun!'' Hood mocked at her.

''Toy? This fires a 13mm explosive round, a silver alloy melded from Rostrum Tech facilities and heightened accuracy heat sensor for the bullets!''

''Wow, who cares?'' Hood said over dramatically as he fired another arrow BANG! Hunter shoot at it, and the two continued with their scuffle as I helped American Woman free herself.

Hellrider slams his staff down at Black-Ops, who blocks with her knife, but she drops down and kicks at both of his legs knocking him off balance. Hellrider tries to get up, but she flips over him and pulls a string from her army costume and wraps it around his throat strangling him. I charge at them hoping to help, but freeze on the spot as the woman pulls out her gun and aims at me.

American Woman grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me out of the way just as the bullets come shooting past. We both duck in cover behind a corner; and with that little distraction, Hellrider grabs both her hands and throws her off of him.

''You okay?'' She asked me.

''Yeah, thanks'' I panted. That's probably the closest I've come to being shot full on, even if I had my protective costume that bullet would have ripped through me ''So what's all this about?''

''Basically thinking I'm just propaganda and giving me a history lesson in America's faults. Of course, she sadly doesn't know that I've heard of Richard Nixion before. I'm a democrat, after all. Anyway, how did you know I was in trouble?''

''We got a message from True Hero, you know him?''

''Oh yeah, you could say he's the one that got me in this sort of. Look Thomas, I could try and get close, but I need you at my back in case…what?''

''How did you know my name?'' I know I'm bad with identity secrecy, but there is no way she just guessed my name like that. She froze up realising her mistake, and when I got a proper look at her, I couldn't help but get that annoying feeling that I know her…then it finally came to me.

''Abby?'' The way she talked about superheroes and American Woman earlier, this was really the only plausible guess.

''Hi'' She replied back. Next time if I meet another American, I'm just going to ask there and then if they are a superhero or not…and it's worse that they always discover my identity first. Our attentions were both brought back to the battles going on, as Hellrider was still holding Black-Ops on the back foot.

''You still got my back?'' She asked.

''Yeah, go for it!'' I replied as we rolled around the corner and hoped that Hellrider would keep Black-Ops distracted long enough for us to get close without her pulling out more surprises. Hellrider grabbed her arms, she lifted her leg up to kick, but Hellrider leaned down and blocked with his elbow. Leaving her open for a strike from Abby jumped up and kneed her in the face, knocking her back onto the ground.

I however, was caught completely off guard as I feel two legs wrap around my neck, flip me to the ground, and continue the hold suffocating me ''Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep forever, ha, ha, ha!'' Hunter laughs sadistically as she crushes my neck harder. I let the top heavy weight flip me up so I can kick her right in the face, making her leg go of me.

BAM! BAM! Once free I gave her two Omega Kid swings that knocked her clear off her feet, although she was a great shoot, she was no fighter. So as Hood stood next to me, he continued where he left off with her while I went back to help Hellrider and Abby.

BAM! Black-Ops fly kicked Hellrider back. Abby kicked twice at her, which she blocked, and then Abby tried a punch but Black-Ops grabbed her arm, spun around, and threw her into a wall. As she charged at her, I stuck out my leg for her to trip over. As she tumbled, Abby moved aside so Black-Ops could hit the wall face first.

BAM! I was kicked in the back by Hunter, who then aimed her gun at Abby's face. She grabbed her hand, and moved the gun away just as it fired what had to be the last bullet as the empty clicking sounds followed. Abby then kicked at the back of Hunter's knees, causing her to fall, and then Hellrider whacked her on the back of her head with his staff, knocking her out cold.

''Look out!'' I shouted as Black-Ops charged at Abby from behind with her knife WHOOSH! But she was stopped from advancing as Hood fired an arrow into the ground between them. On her tip toes, she could do nothing as Abby quickly tackled her and socked her good in the face a few times.

''Who are you?'' Abby demanded.

''You don't know me, you bitch!'' The woman demanded ''But I'm sure you knew my brother, Jack! Remember? The Guy you killed in cold blood?''

''That wasn't me! Abby protested ''That was some other superhero!''

''I know'' Black-Ops laughed as she pulled a string on her jacket, which caused smoke to appear between them. Abby covered her mouth, but this allowed Black-Ops to kick her off of her ''But you took all the credit for murdering him which makes you more than guilty''.

Abby looked at her tensely, but I could tell that she was feeling guilty about it already. I've been down this killing path before, and the world thinking she's killed someone has caused this. It just makes me think what would happen if more people knew I really killed Jack the Ripper.

''You might want to give up!'' Hood said as he reloaded (If you can call it that when it's a bow and arrow). She might as well, it's four on one like I said, she can't win. That's when I saw Black-Ops was pulling out a grenade. I was about to warn Abby, but just as the woman tore the top off, Abby quickly grabbed it and shoved it into the woman's mouth and down her throat.

''Guess you're about to join him, dumbass'' Abby quipped as she turned, grabbed my arm and pulled me hard. The four of us lunged as far away as we could, ducking behind the corner for some cover as the woman exploded from the inside out. Guts flew everywhere along with blood, eyeballs, fingers, toes, you name it.

When the blast was over, we all looked at each other. All of us were covered from head to toe with this shit, despite taking some kind of cover. I've had blood on me before, but I couldn't help but feel disgusted when I found a toe-nail nested on my shoulder.

Hellrider laughed his head off ''Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about! Let's blow the other one up too!''

Even after all that's happened; getting kidnapped, ambushed, almost shot, beaten up, and then seeing someone blown up, we couldn't help but laugh at Hellrider's outburst. We had just taken out a crazed woman in classic superhero fashion, uncensored unlike all the kids' shows.

Hood was the first too stop laughing ''Even if I were to agree with that idea, we can't. The other one's gone!'' We looked around and Hunter's body was nowhere in sight. How could she get up so quick from getting knocked out like that? But I guess would shouldn't feel too down; in the end we won, sure it was a mess, but still a job well done.

* * *

''So you have metal plates inside you, like Wolverine?'' I asked Abby as we walked out of the park. We had to wash up a bit after the bloody mess, and we both stunk of raw meat, but there was no one around at this time so we should be thankful.

''Yep''.

''That is so cool, how did you get them?''

''I was pushed off a five story building and then shot''.

''Okay never mind…'' I replied and she laughed ''This was great, you know this is really like Ultimate Captain America and Captain Britain''.

''Or how about Batman and That Superman Cyborg from the 90's'' She said. I have to admit, she had a lot more comic book and superhero knowledge than I did, she would be able to answer all of Alex and Steph's questions that they keep asking me. But she would be on her way back home soon.

''You think you'll be able to find Hunter on your own?'' She asked me.

''Don't worry about it; I think my partners and I can take her. Besides, you've got ten times as many villains to deal with in American''.

''You ever thought about heading states side, you'd do well there''.

''Thanks, but there aren't that many superheroes here to help out. Plus I've also got friends here that I can't leave…and I don't like flying''.

She held out her hand which I shook, although we both laughed when we realised both our hands were still messy from the blood everywhere ''I best be heading off then, take care'' She said before walking off.

''You too!'' I called out. My second superhero team up, man what a night it turned out to be. Yes, I would have liked it better if I managed to finish my date with Rachael first, but I saved the life of an important hero, and she saved mine back there as well. It was kinda sad to see another one come and go, and she would have been helpful not only in battle, but helping me out with Hellrider…believe it or not, I think he actually has a think for her cause she blew someone up…the guy has serious issues.

* * *

''American Woman?'' Stephen in shock asked me ''Are you serious?''

''Yep!'' I replied as the usual gang sat around our table in Comic City. All of them taking in the story I just told them about my team up with another superhero. Alex was jealous as usual, whereas Stephen was in a terrain of pure fanfoyism.

''That is so cool, she is awesome!'' He continued.

''She's not as good as Purple Eradicator…'' Alex muttered ''Not to mention not as hot''.

''You're just jealous you weren't there'' Stella commented.

''I'm not, I think Eradicator is better!''

''American Woman would own her'' Stephen said to him.

''You want me to slap you around the head, she doesn't stand a chance'' The two of them carried on for quite a while at who was the best. True be told, both of them were great, and they've both saved my life in battle. It just makes me feel so ecstatic knowing there are thousands of other heroes out there, and if I keep doing well, I could meet more of them soon.

I turned to Rachael ''Listen, about last night…''

''Don't worry, but if you are persistent in apologising, you can pay for movies tonight''.

I chuckled at falling into my own money trap ''You got it!''

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Hey everybody, hope that you enjoyed this crossover chapter. Like I said before, I do not own Abby Adriene/American Woman or Black Ops, they are both created and owned by BrenRome. Also, the scenes from Abby's POV and True Hero's letter were writing by BrenRome himself. Until the next chater, take care!


	34. Supervillain Arc: Duel

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except my own characters.

**Chapter 34: Duel**

''Okay, okay, how about this one? Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta vs. Galactus?'' Alex asked me.

''For the 100th time, Galactus would still win!'' I answered but he was just as persistent as ever with always trying to get the answer he wants.

''What if he went Super Saiyan 5?''

''There's no such thing!'' Rachael called out while she was re-stacking the shelves of Comic City.

''But if there was…''

''Alex, it's not use, Galactus can beat any Dragon ball Z character, real or not!'' I told him while taking a sip of my Pepsi. Finally the weekend was here; so whenever we weren't spending time scouting the streets and getting our butts kicked, we wouldn't be in class and getting our brains kicked. Rachael and Jenna were working an extra shift at Comic City; Stella and Megan were on a girl's shopping tour with Chloe and a few others, so that just left the boys to deal with our geeky question challenges.

Stephen sat back down at our table, Scott Pilgrim comic in hand, and without looking up asked ''What about Galactus vs. GT Adult Goku…with the Infinity Gauntlet?''

I gave the question a bit of thinking, he almost had me stumped on that one ''GT Goku!''

Alex slammed his hands on the table ''So when I don't ask, then a DBZ character wins!''

''Only because he was using a universe destroying weapon''.

''One of these days, I'm going to ask a question that you can never answer!''

''Good luck with that'' I replied to him. It was nice to finally relax for a bit, and the only fights I would have to deal with were Alex and Steph's superhero dream match-up bickering. Still, I would feel a lot more relaxed it there wasn't the constant fear of not one, but two super villains running through the streets of London.

The Judge and now Hunter. One has already killed someone who copy catted me, the other is a crazed psychopath that may or may not know my face. And it's not just them; all over Facebook and Twitter, groups are being made each day, forming super villain clubs or similar. Gangs I've dealt with before, real tough gangs and most of these villain clubs are just wannabe thugs in PJ's that get arrested after their first crime.

''I got it…'' Alex shouted out ''Xena Warrior Princess…or Buffy Vampire Slayer?''

Well, Buffy is super strong and Xena was trained by gods so…umm…oh crap he's got me! ''I'm going to help out Rachael and Jenna'' I stuttered and made my way out of the line of fire as Alex taunted me along the way shouting out how he's finally stumped me on something.

''Enthusiastic much?'' Rachael said with sarcasm.

''What can I say? He likes a challenge. Need any help?''

''No, I'm done for first period. Want to head out for lunch?'' She asked.

''Sure, just let me get my back pack''.

''We're only going across the street…''

''Trust me, you can never be sure of what's around the next corner'' I said to her as I reached for my back pack under the table, unfortunately suffering more taunts from Alex along the way. I will answer his question eventually, I just need it more specific like what time group and stuff…I'm not a sore loser.

* * *

''So how's the Golden Girl thing going?'' Rachael asked taking a scoop of her toffee fudge.

''Same as it was before. It is really good, I don't understand why she won't publish it or something!''

''Maybe she just doesn't want that career?''

''Well she deserves a better career then the one she has now!''

''And I don't?''

''No…no I didn't mean…'' I stuttered as she smiled and nudged me in the arm playfully ''Don't do reverse psychology stuff on me. It's bad enough I've had Alex challenge and defeat me today, don't think I can handle anymore challenges!''

BOOM! Not even 100 yards ahead of us; a car explodes in a violent blast that almost knocks the two of us off our own feet. We both look on as on top of the car, standing right in the middle of the raging flames, there was a man actually standing in it unaffected by what should be intense heat. It was only after some of the smoke had gone that we could see whoever this was, was wearing some kind of red metal suit.

''If anyone knows where Omega Kid is…'' The guy shouted out ''They better hurry up and call him! Cause Pyro is here!'' He raised his arm; attached underneath it was some kind of…shit a flamethrower! He opens fire, literally, on the car next to him, causing that one to go up in smoke as well.

Intense is a word that will only just begin to describe this kind of situation, as if my super villain's weren't bad enough already, now there was one in front of me blowing up the whole street in a full red flamed Iron Man suit. He had a mouth communicator and eye screen that made it hard to distinguish his face, but he also had spiked up red hair as well.

''We need to get the others!'' Rachael said to me trying to pull my arm back.

''You get them, I'll hold this guy off!''

''You can't take him on your own!'' She protested.

''By the time the three of us get back, more people might be dead. I'll hold him off, don't worry about me. No hurry! GO!'' I shouted at her. She was backing away, she didn't want to leave me alone, I didn't want to be left alone either, but the way this guy was tearing through the street I didn't have much choice.

She ran back towards Comic City in a hurry; while I took cover behind a parked car, and got my costume out of my bag. I haven't even got close to the guy yet, and I can feel the heat he's putting off already. Hopefully Hood will know about the trouble and be on his way as well, close-up didn't seem like the best option to fight this guy.

''Hey…'' I called out, and he immediately stopped what he was doing and turned to face me ''You wanted to see me!''

''That was quicker than I expected'' He asked with surprise ''Where are your partners?''

''On the way, I got a head start. So give up now, and you can go behind bars without the traditional scars and bruises from us!''

''Oh I'm not ever going to jail again, and you best hope that your partners are quick or you won't last! Cyro, now!''

Shouting out another name that rhymed with his made me feel like my stomach just dropped down to my legs. Hearing someone moving next to me, I turned and saw another guy in some kind of Mecha-suit. Same as Pyro's, except his was blue, and he has ice blue hair. So from the name and description, it was pretty obvious what he was about to do…

I jumped back and out of the way; just as he raised his arm, and from the metal tube under his arm a ray of ice shoot out and landed on a car that was right next to me, freezing it solid. I can't believe this, not one but two super powered criminals in high tech suits; to quote Fast Five, this has gone from Mission Impossible…to Mission freaking insanity.

Pyro stepped forward; I was ready to jump out of the way, but he never raised his flamethrower at me ''Bulk, care to introduce yourself!''

Sometimes I wonder why I try to play brave. Behind me was a behemoth of a man; again wearing a Mecha-suit, this one was brown, however it didn't seem to have as many gadgets as the other two did. And I think I know why…BAAAAM! He punches into the ground just in front of my feet; and the shockwaves caused from it send me flying across the other side of the road and crashing into another car. And to think, I'm on the edge of the ropes, and they haven't even hit me yet.

''Omega Kid!'' I heard Ultra Kid call out. I watched as my two partners raced up to try and help me. Pyro stepped forward, and unleashed his flamethrower on them. They both rolled either side of the flames. Ultra Kid was now facing the one called Bulk; he charged forward and kicked at the giant's head, but cried out in pain and held his leg from the impact of trying to hit his suit. Bulk then grabs Ultra Kid's other leg, lifts him up in the air before throwing him in my direction. I jumped over and catch him, but I get taken with him and we both hit the side of a building hard.

Super Kid was standing next to car that Cryo froze, and it was the ice maker that my friend was face to face with. Cryo fired another ice beam close to where he was standing; Super Kid dodged the blast, but lost his balance as the ground he was standing on was now covered in ice. Bulk charges at Super Kid, causing him to panic and slip onto the ground and slid right towards us.

''This isn't going to well'' Super Kid muttered as he got off of us. I completely agree, the fight's only just begun and already I know we're out classed. How can Mecha high-tech suits exist in real life? Okay, maybe they can, but this was on another level of technology. The three of us got back on our feet, hoping that now that we're together we might actually do better this time.

Bulk was about to charge at us again when Pyro called out ''Hold on Bulk…'' And like a well-trained dog, Bulk stopped in his tracks ''I think the heroes now understand we mean business. But this isn't how we really envisioned our duel''.

''A duel?'' I asked.

''That's right. You three are looking at your arch-enemies. And our first battle together should be better than this. So we'll reschedule the duel for later; let's say tonight…midnight, Nailsmith Park. Plenty of space to fight, and not very populated. Come on bros, let's give the heroes a chance to prepare!'' He aimed his flamethrower at us and let one loose. The three of us stepped back, thankfully the flames didn't reach us, but as they died down we saw that the three were gone.

* * *

''We're fucked!'' I wish Alex would stop reminding me that. After our humiliating display against the enemies we've giving the name Triple Terror, we went over to Stella's, hoping to learn more about these high tech hooligans.

Stella couldn't really believe how we describe the scene, can't blame her, you would have had to see it to believe it ''Can you describe the suits one more time?''

''High Tech, beyond anything I've seen in real life. They could move fast, and had quite a lot of power in them'' I told her.

''I don't understand, how can the government organise such things?''

''Maybe they didn't?'' Steph said.

''No, they would not have been able to make these suits without government officials watching, or with a small budget. They had some kind of backing'' I said.

''But I don't get it…'' Alex interjected ''Those kind of suits, and they use them just so they could call themselves our arch enemies?''

''I'm finding that a bit hard to believe as well…'' I told them ''They're obviously new at this criminal thing, so they have to have been with something big recently''.

''So we're looking for three guys with government backing and high funding, enough for them to make power suits and turn themselves into super villains'' Stella made it clear ''I think I might have a hunch'' She typed away at her computer and soon came up with the website to a leading company that I've heard.

''That's Rostrum Tech!'' I said.

Alex then followed up ''They're into everything; economies, foreign political movements, transports…but their main line of work is…''

''Weapons! They have full government backing to make weapons. Plus their stocks are worth up to £24 billion, and £7 billion of that is for the main base in Central London'' Now the pieces were starting to come together.

''But why turn into criminals, and who exactly are the three we're fighting?'' Steph asked.

''I think I might know…'' Stella said as she typed up something, and a few more pages popped up ''Okay, we know that Rostrum Tech was founded by ex-CEO of another weapons company Dwayne Rostrum. Now he wasn't one to talk much about his personal life, but it is a proven fact that he does have three sons''.

''You think they're Triple Terror?'' I asked her needing to be sure.

''From the descriptions you gave me, they fit. And they have also had quite an interesting life; quite a few times they've been involved with the police for violence and theft…from their own company. But they couldn't be charged because the stuff they were accused of stealing was never found, and their dad was always defending them trying to keep the family honour''.

''And did they really steal?'' Alex asked.

''The weapons were never found with them, and never been 100% found…'' We looked at her with confusion as she continued ''Although they weren't classified as the same, the closest weapons that have fitted in the description were…found with…'' She couldn't bring out the rest of the sentence, like she was scared of what she was about to say. It was only when I saw that fear in her eyes I knew who she was talking about.

''They made deals with Toxin'' I finished for her. I'm not surprised to hear that; Toxin had some very high-tech equipment, better than any gang I faced prior and still to this day.

With the subject of Toxin out of the way, Stella went on ''And a few other most wanted criminals and super villains, but since they were not the real versions the Rostrum Trio couldn't be charged. Despite the fact their weapons could have been modified''.

''Doing the crimes and hiding behind daddies back''.

Alex clapped his hands and we all turned to him ''Right, we know who they are, we know how they've out matched us, now we just need to know are we going to their challenge?''

We don't really have anything else going for us. Now that we can catch them in the act with their weapons, they wouldn't be able to go running to their dad's lawyers. It's just the question of if we can survive long enough to bring them in custody ''We're going. We need to make an anonymous call to the police so when we beat them, the authorities can take them in''.

''Who's going to make the call?'' Steph asked.

''I'll head out and find Hood, we need all the help we can get with these guys''.

''Is that going to be with your costume or without?'' Alex asked sarcastically.

''For the last time, Hellrider gave my identity to him, it wasn't my fault!''

''Whose fault was it that Hellrider found out?''

''You just want to tease me today don't you'' I chuckled.

Stella stood up ''I'll go with you, in case you come across Hellrider first''.

''Thanks, we'll meet near mine at 10, with or without Hood''.

* * *

''So the Rostrum's have joined the super villain boom!'' Hood said to himself again. It didn't take long for me and Viper to find him, he heard about the attack they did earlier the day, so we figured he'd be at the scene waiting for us.

''Yeah, and they're packing the big guns…literally''.

''Right, so what should we do?''

''You're a good shot from a far right?''

''Don't you remember, your head was the first thing I missed, fortunately''.

''Thanks for reminding me!'' I remarked.

Viper pulled out a schematic of the prototype battle suits she found online on some dodgy website, and handed it to Hood ''We need you to get as many shots here…here…and here!'' She pointed to all the areas that would cause the most damage or that would cause us the most damage. Hood took a moment to look over the picture before handing it back to Viper.

''Going hunting without me?'' We turned and saw Hellrider standing there as if he had been there the whole time, which he probably had been, this guy was stalker now then danger.

''Look, this is serious…'' I made clear ''We're not dealing with ordinary thugs, this is serious shit what we're about to face. So we don't need you being all dark and vengeful towards me now!''

''Hey no need for that, I'm here to help''.

''Huh?'' I didn't just hear that, did I?

''Well it's either pick the scavengers and be bored stiff all night, and get into the real deal. And if I have to do it with you lot, then so be it. But I don't want you ordering me or bossing me around!''

''Whatever, just try not to get yourself burnt to a crisp or frozen solid'' I replied back to him.

''Hold on…'' Viper cut in and turned to Hellrider ''Did you bring your Motor-cycle?''

''Sure did, why? You feel like taking a cruise with a real man?'' He 'attempted' to flirt with her.

''Even if I wasn't gay, I'd thrown myself off a building first…'' She commented back before walking over and telling him what she had in mind.

''You think we can beat them?'' Hood asked me.

''If we play this right, and lady luck is on our side, then yeah we can win'' But knowing my luck, I really didn't want to say anything to the others. At least there's Triple Terror's lack of villain experience on our side, so I think we may stand a chance, not a good one but then again when have the odds every been on our side?

Hood gulped and scratched the back of his hood before asking me something else ''So…Viper's not into men?''

''Well she had this bad experience with one before, she's got a girlfriend now so…WHAT? You're like 6 or 7 years older than her!''

''How old is she?''

''Same as me'' I answered.

''Then it's actually 3 or 4 years, that would have been better?''

''No…I mean…it's bad enough with Hellrider trying to flirt with her, besides she's taken now so hush!''

''Just thought I ask'' He muttered.

* * *

We all made it to Nailsmith Park; having a good feeling that this would be a trap like before, we scouted around to an area that wasn't hiding any power suited billionaires ''They there?'' I asked Hood. He took out his bow, and on it a little scope popped out on the side for him to look through.

''Okay I gotta admit, that was cool'' Ultra Kid whispered to me.

With the scope, Hood looked around the area for a bit before stopping just left of us ''I see them, all three of them same place. They were probably hoping to end it quick''.

''Like that actually thought we wouldn't be suspicious of a trap'' Ultra scoffed. So far so good, we now had the element of surprise on our side for once.

''Kay, Hellrider should be here in a sec. I'll make my move first, then the rest of you while Hood disarms them'' I told them.

Super looked at Hood unsure ''You won't miss right?''

''I never miss!''

''Cool!''

''I could probably do that'' Ultra cut in.

''This is not a good time for you to be jealous'' I said to him.

''Yeah Alex, calm down!'' Hood said with a smile. Ultra Kid on the other hand was not smiling the least bit as he turned to me.

''How does he know my name?'' I forgot to mention to the guys that I let slip Ultra Kid's alter-ego as well to Hood ''So it wasn't bad enough with just giving away your name…''

''I told you, I didn't give away my name!''

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! Viper hit Ultra, Hood and I on the back of our heads with her bow-staff. We all stopped arguing and remained silent while Viper muttered some cuss about us under her breath. Out of the blue, Ultra Kid then slapped Super around the back of his head ''Didn't think you were getting off that easy did you?'' He mocked to his little brother.

Just when I thought that another fight was about to break out between us, we all heard the sound of the Hell-Cycle coming closer to the area. I just prayed that Hellrider didn't let his heart overcome his rationality and try to run me over.

From the trees not too far from us; Hellrider rode into the path of Triple Terror, catching the trio completely off guard. He drives right on top of Bulk; pushing him back away from the others, his front tyre tearing away at the suit and inching closer to the giant's face. Now wasn't the time to argue with him about the code of killing now; with one out of the way for the moment, now it was time for me to make my move…

I darted out and ran into the view of Pyro, who once caught the sight of me, raised his arm and let loose of volley of fireballs. I choose to distract him because he seemed like the leader of the three, and I was the faster runner of my group; but it looked like he was about to finally get a lucky shot at me, until we got a lucky shot at him when Hood's arrow got a direct hit at his flamethrower arm.

Ultra and Super Kid then made their move and ran just to the side of Cyro, who tried to freeze the ground itself to stop them from running. I knew he would do that, so that's why both of the bros ran at the same time, he couldn't keep up with two targets running either side of him. He couldn't keep up with one unless he lost the other, and then Hood fired away and got another perfect shot hitting Cryo's ice blaster.

With their main weapons down; Viper made the final move and charged at Cyro first, swinging her bow-staff at his legs first (Hellrider probably taught her that), fracturing the suit a little. She then aimed at him directly, but Cyro blocked with his arm, until Hood shoot again and it almost tore the metal arm to Cryo's suit off.

Pyro ran towards me and threw plenty of punches at me; even if his suit wasn't strength based, one hit from that could probably still take me out. As I dodged one punch, I made a quick jab at his face, hoping that I could actually hit his face and not the accessories around it. He grunted in a mix of pain and frustration, and swung his arm at me. With no time to dodge, I block his arm with my knuckle dusters. My fingers were crushed, but I held on; just long enough for Hellrider to then run Pyro over with his Hell-Cycle knocking the leader aside.

''What about Bulk?'' I shouted out to him as he came to a halt. He pointed behind me, and I turned to see the largest one unconscious and his suit nearly torn right off of his body.

Cryo threw a double punch at Viper; she ducked and hit her staff right at his stomach, giving Ultra and Super Kid the perfect opportunity for a double kick, causing him to fly right on top of Viper, who using the staff tossed him aside.

''Can you believe this? A plan that actually worked!'' Ultra Kid shouted with joy as he and Super Kid high fived and were ready to sing their victory anthem ''WE ARE THE…'' Until Viper held her hands against both their mouths.

''Did I ever mention how much I hate your version'' She teased at them.

''You cheats!'' Pyro shouted at us ''You cheated, this was meant to be a three on three!''

''Yeah, this coming from the three that ambushed us the first time and were stupid enough to do it again?'' I replied.

''Well…give us a break we're new at this. But if it was three on three, we would have won!'' He tried to reassure us.

''Why would you want a three on three only?'' Hood asked him.

''For the obvious fact there's three of us, plus they were the first three main heroes. And I've never seen that much of you…'' He said to Hood, then turned to Hellrider ''Nor you…'' And finally looked at Viper ''And you're just a woman!''

''Just a…'' Viper yelled as she tightened her grip on her staff and advanced on him. It took both Ultra and Super Kid to hold her back ''You sexist bastard, I should rip your hair right off your head, shove it up your ass and then make you chew on it!''

''I didn't teach her that!'' Hellrider defended himself. Somehow, I'm finding that hard to believe.

''It doesn't matter…'' Pyro spoke up ''We'll have our revenge, the Trio of Awesomeness always keep their promises!''

''Trio of Awesomeness? That's your group name?''

''Yeah, pretty cool huh? Bulk wanted Threeific, but that just sounded…excuse the language…utter crap!'' He chuckled. Hard to believe that are toughest and wealthiest enemies so far are nothing more than spoiled kids, I actually can't believe we got our asses kicked in the first round.

''We came up with Triple Terror'' Super Kid pointed out.

''Triple Terror? Hey, I like that, thanks…'' Pyro thanked him, and then turned back to me in a serious tone ''Like I said…'' He then pulled something out from underneath his Mecha-suit, another fortune cookie? ''Until next time!''

''NO!'' I tried to stop him, but he had already thrown it to the ground before any of us could react. And soon, he disappears in a cloud of smoke; as if that wasn't bad enough, we hear two more little explosions; the others had fortune cookies as well? We tried to move around hoping to bump into them, but the dust clears and there's only the six of us left behind with Triple Terror long gone.

''How did they sneak away in those suits?'' Viper asked out. That was a million pound question at the moment. But my mind was now transfixed on the fact that they had fortune cookie smoke bombs just like the Judge, coincidence? Like hell.

WHACK! ''Ow!'' I cry in pain and hold my bruised arm as Hellrider laughs his head off ''Oops, sorry, I thought you were one of them'' He says robotically.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_The super villain list just keeps going up, now we have the high-tech Triple Terror on the loose as well. So do Triple Terror have something to do with the mysterious Judge, and what do fortune cookies have to do with it? That is a question that will be discovered very soon. Also, I just want to point out that I have a poll on my profile page for you to pick your favourite Omega Kid character. If there's a character you like and he/she is not on the list, let me know and I'll add them. Until the next time, take care!_


	35. Supervillain Arc: Did you say Chocolate?

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except my own characters.

**Note: **Hey everyone, hope that you enjoy this new chapter. A quick note to say that I will not be on fanfic for this week, as I'll be doing my exams. So forgive me if I don't reply to any reviews straight away. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy.

**Chapter 35: Did you say Chocolate?**

A full week has passed since the Triple Terror incident, and we haven't come across any more dressed up criminals, but that doesn't mean that there hasn't been any. On the news, there have been others donning the costumes and doing any petite crime they could think of; snatching old ladies' purses, damaging shop windows, thankfully nothing serious.

Although, we have heard of our high tech, low brained at work. There have been an increase in reports of Toxin activity, all with more Rostrum hardware. Of course, the Trio's dad is denying all, with his three boys hiding and smirking behind his back. As much as I don't want to say it, I fear that Toxin will be back soon, they're getting more and more weapons with each report. And it's not just Toxin that Triple Terror seem to be with, using a fortune cookie bomb like the Judge, they obviously know each other. As for Hunter, I'm still not sure, there's a chance, but we haven't come across her…yet.

''Thomas!'' Someone called my name. I turned and saw a face I haven't seen that often.

''Hey Chloe, what's up?'' Dumb question, I think I already know.

''There's going to be more football trials later today, just thought I'd give you a heads up''.

''Thanks, but I might be a bit busy…''

''No we aren't!'' Alex shouted as he dashed out of nowhere next to me, or more like bumped me out of the way to have Chloe all to himself ''Thomas is just a bit embarrassed, cause if I went as well, I would tear everyone up'' Yeah right, tear them up in laughter probably.

''Well trials are open for anyone willing to participate, so you can join if you want''.

Alex was about to show boat a bit more before I cut in ''Like I said, we'll see, thanks!''

''Alright then, see ya!'' She waved and walked off. Leaving a very dazed and turned on Alex standing next to me, it's right up there with having to stand next to Hellrider.

''I really think she digs me!'' She said dreamily.

''Alex, how long are you going to keep this up. This goes one more level of obsession you might be considered a stalker''.

''Thomas, I feel something special with Chloe. It's exactly like you with Rachael, besides I know it will work''.

Well I guess I've let the thing go on too far, I should probably tell him about Chloe's boyfriend ''Listen, buddy…''

''Don't stop me now…'' He interrupted ''I need to really think of something special before someone else does''.

''Alex…''

''A girl like that will get someone new soon!''

''Alex, she has a…what? What do you mean someone new?'' I asked.

''Didn't you go Facebook last night, her and her boyfriend split. What? You thought I didn't know she had a boyfriend? I was never going to make a move while he was with her, I just bided my time and now it's paid off''.

I guess I've got nothing to argue with him if she's single ''But still, it's been hours since she broke up and you're going to try to make your move later on?''

''Come on Thomas, I feel something with this one. Besides, everyone else has someone. You and Rachael, Stella's with Megan…''

''Even your little brother got a girl before you'' I teased.

''Hey! We had something in our eyes, it wasn't Stephen smooching the girl that I helped him save!'' He shouted at me in bitter jealousy. Yeah, it was kinda awkward when Alex and I walked around a street corner the other day and found Stephen snogging Vanessa, the girl he and Alex saved the first time they became superheroes. Alex calmed down a bit before continuing ''Besides, I know that I can impress Chloe, what with my new part-time job'' He stressed out.

''Part-time job? When?''

''About two days ago. Some foreign newspaper agency, 5 quid every hour for four hours work every weekend'' Hard to believe that the least responsible one of the group has got a job before anyone else. Still, I had to congratulate him and wish him luck. Although the Chloe thing I'm not holding out for, she is nice, but she's not going to want a relationship this quick after her previous one…especially if Alex is on the waiting list.

Just then I felt both my arms being grabbed, and on either side of me were Rachael and Stella pulling me along, or more like dragging me along ''Hey, what's going on?''

''You need to see this!'' Stella told me with an excited tone. Needless to say, not much excitement for me being kidnapped and dragged down the hallway, before finally the two girls stopped me just outside of a place that I'd never dared entered before in all my life. A place where no amount of training or courage could prepare me for ''You mind telling me why you dragged me outside the girl's bathroom?''

''Can you hear anything in there?'' Stella asked me. I reluctantly leaned in closer to the door, but couldn't hear anything. I shook my head at both of them; however, their grins just seemed to grow bigger. Rachael then grabbed me by the shoulders ''Then you're going to have to go closer''.

''What! No, I can't go in there! That's forbidden territory for me…AHHH!'' I screamed as Stella now grabbed me, and dragged me inside. Her being much stronger, Rachael opened the door for her while Stella led me in, both my eyes firmly shut ''Okay, is this some kind of joke? Cause you can forget about me looking!''

''You are such a kid…'' Rachael whispered in my ears, I still didn't open my eyes. I know this seems childish me being afraid of the girl's school bathroom, but it's like a natural thing for me to feel fear every time I wonder about this place. Rachael whispered again ''Don't look then, just listen''.

It was hard at first because of all the voices in my head panicking at the moment, but eventually they were drowned out when I heard another voice. Oh great, there's a girl already in here and I'm going to be caught. From the sounds of it, this girl was in a cubicle probably, and singing…singing brilliantly I might add. It was Linkin Park's 'Leave out all the Rest', and boy does this girl actually give the band a run for their money, she's got a voice.

I finally opened my eyes, and looked back and forth at Stella and Rachael, both with big grins on their faces' still; this had to be someone that they knew…someone that I knew.

The singing stopped and the person stepped out of the cubicle and into view. As expected the girl was surprised to see that she had an audience, in particular me in the girl's bathroom…but not because I was a boy, but because I was her friend ''What…what…are you doing here?'' Megan stuttered in shock.

''I…they…'' I stuttered now; I didn't know what to actually talk about first, the fact I was forced into a place I shouldn't be, or that I just heard the shy awkward friend of mine sing with ten times the talent and voice of Sharon den Adel or Amy Lee ''You can sing?''

''Oh my God, you heard me?'' She said in fear and coiled up until Stella hugged her tightly.

''How can we not hear you? You were amazing!''

''No, no, I was just…it was just…I sing only when I'm alone too…just…for fun. But I can't sing when other people are around me''.

''We were around'' Rachael points out, leaving Megan unable to protest. I can't understand how she can protest, she was incredible. Megan was as red as a tomato at the moment; we all kept reassuring her that it was okay and we wouldn't tell anyone else about her vocals.

As we finally left the bathroom, I turned to Rachael ''Exactly what was the point in me going in there?''

''Well, seeing as you were the one who gave Megan her confidence to start with. And I wanted to see how you would react going into uncharted territory'' She laughed.

''Not funny, although I'm glad no one saw…''

''What do we have here?'' Typical, the one person who did see was the last person I wanted to have the pleasure of seeing me leave the girl's bathroom ''Tom, my Omega Kid 'rival'…'' Kevin said with Biff and Smith walking side by side him ''Getting on with your ladies I see!''

''We weren't doing anything'' I spat back at him. His two lackeys looked ready to defend their master, but Kevin raised his hand stopping them both.

''Of course you weren't, with your girlfriend already there you wouldn't think of getting to know these two ladies better'' He wiggled his eyebrows at Stella and Megan. Stella looked like she wanted to really show Kevin how she felt about him; but didn't do anything, probably thinking about what it might show between her and Megan. She's already spoken about her dislike of having to keep their relationship a secret, I want them to be happy and public with it, but Megan's lack of confidence mixed with a hostile world would make that hard.

Kevin turned back to me ''Anyway, I've been looking for you and Miss Diana'' He then handed the two of us two slips of paper. Signed by the school, this gave me an uneasy feeling. And soon that feeling was now buried underneath shock and disbelief…

''We have too what?''

''Do your persistent absence, you two will be representing our school's door to door chocolate salesmen, raising money for the school and its upcoming trip to Hansel's Haven. Failing to do so, would mean exclusion for the both of you. And here's another two slips for the Columbus boys'' He handed me two more slips for Alex and Steph, and walked off with his two henchmen following along.

''We have to sell chocolate?'' Stella asked, just in as much surprise as I was. Detentions I've dealt with before, but now the school is really treating its students like slaves.

* * *

I would take any opportunity there was to get out of school for a day; but spending it (literally) selling chocolates wouldn't be on top of my lists on how to get out. And you could say the same for the others; Alex moaned the most of the lot, cause of us now having to postpone our 'date', as he called it, with Chloe and the football trials (I can't even remember the last time I actually played football in school).

''You know, you didn't have to help!'' I said to our two helpers.

''What are friends for'' Rachael replied as she and Megan helped us carry the crates of chocolates provided to us. Hard to believe that in a city where you're afraid of being mugged for your phone or money, our concern were crates being pulled along with boxes of chocolate.

On the other hand, once the first hour or two had past it wasn't as bad as I feared. We were actually doing quite well selling the chocolates. Rachael turned out to have quite a salesmen talent; she would easily persuade anybody into buying chocolate from us. Alex and Steph got into the act a few times, although there tactics involved stretching the truth; like saying that this chocolate would never melt, or that it was made by someone actually named Willy Wonka…at least they were enjoying themselves.

''We are on a roll, what do we need again?'' Alex asked Stella.

''£400!''

''We should be close by now, how much?'' Steph asked.

''We've made…£59''.

Our faces dropped instantly. I'm starting to wonder if this task was even meant to be possible for us to do in the first place, or if Kevin just wanted to mess with us.

Megan then tried to help our moods ''Well, there's still other houses we have to find. Who's with me?''

''We call dibs on the next on'' Alex shouted as he, Steph, Rachael and Megan raced to the next couple of houses, determined to out-do each other in this salesman business. I didn't have the slightest clue on how to do this; I hate to say that I'm actually better with my fists then my brains. I did joke that a way we would sell these chocolates no problem would be for our superhero alter-egos to sponsor them…that just got a look off the others, and Alex amazed that I came up with something like that and not him.

So it was just me and Stella left at the back, carting away the chocolates that still remained ''You alright, you've been a bit quiet?'' I asked her.

''I should have just said it there and then, just tell everyone already. But Megan was already freaked out about us knowing she could sing, imagine how scared she would feel if…'' She didn't continue, trying to get the thoughts out of her head of the bad outcome of them both coming out in public.

''I want to try and say something to make you feel better, but I don't know what to say''.

''At least you want to try…'' She smiled nudging me a bit ''Thanks''.

''The main thing is, you and Megan are together. No one should judge. And even if you did get some asshole who does try to say something, you've got us to back you''.

''You saying I can't defend myself?'' She replied sarcastically.

''Thomas trying to give you tips on love life?'' Alex backed towards us ''Won't be any help, he thinks that Chloe is too good for me''.

''He thinks, I know'' Stella smirked.

''Oh come on. I'm not just the kidish, funny one you know! I can have my moments!''

''Yeah, and take it from two people in serious relationships…'' I said ''It needs to be every moment!''

''But Thomas, I feel something with her. It's not like any other crush I've felt, it's like…every time I see her…it's like destiny saying…destiny saying…''

''You are the last single member of the team!'' I teased.

''Stephen is still technically single, he was just snogging the face off a girl he now knows…'' He lost his own confidence hearing himself say that sentence ''And also, Hood is still single. And as far as we know Hellrider is too…I mean what girl would want a guy that likes his skulls crushed beneath him or blood splattered on his hands?''

''Maybe me!'' We heard a woman's voice coming from behind us. We turned, and although she was a new face to Stella and Alex, I remembered her all too well…Hunter ''Chocolate? I love chocolate, ha, ha, ha!'' She laughed sadistically.

''I hate chocolate!'' We heard another voice call. We looked behind us; just as Stephen was sent flying right on top of us. We caught him, and looked back to see both Rachael and Megan being held captive by some guy in a giant brown ox/minotaur costume.

''What's going on? How do they know about us?'' Steph asked frantically.

''A cute face like yours…'' Hunter spoke up ''I could never forget it, I'd love a face like yours; maybe I can cut if off and use it for next Halloween!'' Man, I can't believe it. She still recognises me from that night at the pier. I was afraid that was going to come back and haunt me one day, I just wish it was a day when the others couldn't be in danger.

''Another one you let your identity on…'' Alex muttered.

''Now is really not the time!'' I replied back at him, and I wasn't kidding this time. It's bad enough having two to deal with; one being a psychotic madwoman, as well the other having two hostages against us.

''Volos, dear, want to be the gentleman and kill someone first?'' Hunter smirked at her partner, Volos.

''Who wants to go first?'' He asked as he held up both Rachael and Megan by their hair.

''No, stop!'' I shouted out, and he stopped but smiled at me like he knew nothing I could do would stop him ''Don't, you have us now. You don't need to hurt them!''

''You're right, we do have you now…'' Volos replied ''And our employer would very much like to keep it that way, so we can keep hurting you and your little band of cocksuckers!''

''Who are you calling a cocksucker you cocksucker!'' Alex shouted back. Not a good idea to taunt the guy holding our friends hostage.

''What's wrong with being a cocksucker? Ha, ha, ha!'' Hunter laughed again as she pulled out one of her guns ''You know, I'm bored. And this is taking too long, so how about I kill the first one!''

BANG!

''NO!'' We were powerless to do anything; time just blurred right before us. Seeing Hunter pull back that trigger, and seeing the flash of the bullet firing at its defenceless target. I could only look on in complete horror, as I turned and saw the body of Megan's fly out of Volos's hands and crash to the ground ''MEGAN!''

I was motionless, how could this happen? She wasn't even meant to be here with us, she didn't deserve to die like that in cold blood. Hunter continued to laugh maniacally at her kill, spinning her gun around with her finger as Volos laughed with her and shouted back ''Good shot Hunter, you win a prize!''

''I want a stuffed puppy! Ha, ha, no, no, better! I'll have the girl's body stuffed, and she can be my bed time teddy, ha, ha, ha!''

We were rooted to the spot, it all just happened so quick we never got a chance. Stella was quiet as she dropped to her knees and her head dropped into her hands. Alex's fists balled up and cracked, he was going to do something he would regret, and right now I was too shocked to stop him.

Rachael was crying her eyes out, powerless in Volos's grip as she tugged on her harder. I was about to just go all or nothing and attack; until Rachael turned motionless and looked up at Volos with fire in her eyes ''YOU ANIMAL!'' BAM! She punched his arm hard, forcing him to let go, and then jumped up and round house kicked him across the face, knocking him across the ground.

That little surprise was just what we needed; Hunter didn't expect to see her new partner knocked cold like that. Stephen gave Alex and boost, as he helped Alex jump up and kicked Hunter square in the chest. With both villains down for a bit, we all made our way over to Megan. I didn't want to see her with no life there, I don't know if any of us can bare it, in particular Stella.

''AHHHH!'' Megan bolted right and screamed her lungs off, giving all of us the fright of our lives.

''WHAT THE FUCK!'' We all screamed at the same time like those cartoons. Megan was alright; terrified yes, but she was fine.

Stella embraced her like there was no tomorrow while the rest of us kept our distance; she was shot so cleanly it looked like an instant death. And yet she was sitting up and trying to stand without hitch.

''But how?'' Stella stuttered as she helped Megan up; and just then, something feel out from underneath Megan's jacket…a large box of the chocolates, with the bullet buried in one of the muffins.

''Thank God I skipped lunch today'' Megan gasped.

''You were saved by a box of chocolates?'' I shouted, as dumb as it sounds here was my friend alive after being shot, a muffin taking the bullet for her ''Okay'' I don't really care if it was a gingerbread that was the defender, Megan was alive and that's that.

Stephen picked up the muffin and took the bullet out ''What are these things made of?''

Then we heard the grunting of a pissed off villain picking himself up and turn to us ''You bitch, you'll pay for that!'' Volos spat at us.

''Get behind us!'' I told Rachael as she took Megan aside, leaving the four of us ready to give this guy some serious hell. He almost killed our friend…we weren't going to hold back.

We charged at the guy, just as from his belt he pulled out what appeared to be a large chain. He swung at us; we all just managed to duck, I rolled forward and kicked at his legs. He blocked it with his knee, but couldn't do a thing as Stella jumped up and punched him in the jaw.

Alex ran up to him; but Volos swung his chain and it wrapped around his whole body. He tossed him around and right on top of Stella. Stephen ran up behind him and pushed him hard; with him coming at me, I kneed him hard in the stomach. He coughed up blood, but he still wasn't done yet. He wrapped his chain around my arm, and threw me to the ground with it.

He pummelled his foot down at me, but I defended myself and blocked his attack. With all his focus on me, he doesn't expect Alex and Steph to kick at his special place, causing him to screech like a girl. Then Stella sent a volley of punches and kicks his way; knocking him aside with ease. He crashes to the ground, but can't even pick himself up as Stella grabs the bull by the horns literally, and pounded away at his face. Soon, his face was flooded with blood; so much I couldn't tell his was out cold until his arms flopped to the ground.

''Stella enough!'' I shouted and grabbed her arm, stopping her before she took this way too far. I want to be the alone one that has a life lost over his consciences, and with everything she's been through, killing him would only screw her up more. She pants and stares at me for a moment or two, before calming down and getting off what was left of Volos.

''Peek-a-boo!'' Hunter shouted as she pointed her gun right towards me CLICK! I flinched, but it was heaven compared to what would have happened if she wasn't out ''Damn it, guess I shouldn't have practiced on those pigeons first'' She complained to herself before turning back to me ''We'll play again next time!'' And then it happened, she pulled out a FORTUNE COOKIE! She threw it to the ground, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

''Well at least this time we got one of them!'' Steph said pointing to the unconscious Volos…and then he gets a slap off of Alex ''What did I do now?''

''Oh your right, my bad'' Alex apologised.

* * *

Not how we expected our first salesmen business to go, but I guess other than the fact of Hunter getting away once again, things turned out okay. Most important was that Megan was alive and fine, don't know what we would have done if we lost her. Volos was arrested shortly after, it's about time we actually caught a super villain this time. Plus, because of the news spreading how four kids took down two armed criminals, people bought our chocolates out of appreciation; we made over twice our intended target!

And because of our hard work and bravery 'for the school', we were awarded with the trip that we were raising money for. At the moment we could all use a vacation; with the super villain boom taking its toll on us, and our being run ragged by costumed nut cases. But I can't help feel uneasy knowing that Hunter could well be in league with the Judge and Triple Terror, hopefully it wouldn't be too much for us to handle.

* * *

_(3rd Person View)_

_''Alright boys, Omega Kid maybe tougher than we anticipated. But with my leadership we can…huh, you talking to me? Are you talking to me? You feeling lucky punk? That's one question you gotta…don't back sass me bitch, I know karate!''_

_''Pyro, who are you conversing with?'' Cryo asked._

_''I wasn't, I was just…err…just…'' Pyro stuttered like a shy teenager caught in the act._

_''Acting like a complete retard!'' Judge spat out at him ''You three are a joke, I don't know why the boss would let you join our ranks!''_

_Cryo stepped forward ''Well, considering we have vasts amount of financial backing, technically advanced intelligence of biomechanical engineering, bio-organic metal compound…''_

_''Einstein is trying to say, you need us, cause without us, you lot would be screwed'' Pyro tried to act tough towards Judge, but it didn't come out tough as he was hiding behind Bulk the whole time ''Besides, it's not like you or Drusilla here have done any better!''_

_''Drusilla…my idol, ha, ha, ha!'' Hunter laughed dreamily at Pyro's jab, but was cut off as Judge grabbed her tight around the next and slammed her against the wall. However, this didn't change our attitude ''Oh, we getting kinky now? The little ones are watching you know?''_

_''If you weren't good at what you do, I would crush your head with great pleasure'' He threated, slamming his hammer into the wall, not too far from Hunter's head._

_''Awww, you jealous you're not the boss's favourite toy?'' She teased._

_''Fail to catch Omega Kid again, and you won't be the boss's favourite for long!''_

_''I'll be it longer than you, cause I've got a handicap, I've got a handicap!'' She clapped her hands in sync with her chanting ''I know who Omega Kid is, I've seen his face!''_

_''Really?'' Pyro asked in amazement._

_''Phenomenal!'' Cryo followed his brother._

_Judge just chuckled ''You crazy hag, even though you're top of the food chain, I'm still one step ahead. You just know the face…I actually know his name. And you can thank the boss for giving me this bit of knowledge!''_

_''At least I found out myself. I dug deep, and 'came' up with the goods, ha, ha, ha!''_

_''If you weren't so hot, you'd be disgusting!'_

**To Be Continued…**


	36. Supervillain Arc: Dead Teen Movie

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except my own characters.

**Note: **Hey readers, I'm back for more Omega Kid action after a week break for my exams. And now for another exciting chapter of the longest running Kick-Ass fanfic so far, and I can promise you this...this chapter will offer the biggest cliffhanger to date. Why is it the biggest? Well read on and find out! Hope that you enjoy!

**Chapter 36: Dead Teen Movie**

''I'm not going to tell you again! Give the fucking bag!'' Some crook shouted as he struggled to snatch some old ladies' purse right from her frail arms. He actually looked like he was putting effort into it, but was finding it hard to better the woman. But after a few more attempts he pushed her to the ground and finally acquired the bag.

''Haven't you heard the old saying?'' I said as he turned around to see me staring at him, ''Treat your elders with respect!''

He charged forward and kicked out at me; I ducked under and kicked at his standing leg knocking him to the ground. He tried to pick himself back up, until I rolled forward and kicked him right in the face again, probably breaking his nose and the blood streamed out of his nostrils, ''You're dead Omega Kid!'' He cried out…like I haven't heard that before.

SWOOSH! An arrow flies out of nowhere and snatches the purse he snatched, hitting its mark on some poster on the wall nearby. Knowing he couldn't win, he took the smartest options and ran, although the smartest options would have been not to do this in the first place. Another arrow is shot and lands right before his feet, causing him to back right into me, as I ducked down and he tripped over me. Before he could try anything else, I grabbed him and gave him an Omega-Swing, knocking his lights out.

''Here's your purse miss'', I pulled the arrow out of the bag and handed it to the woman.

''Thank you, I would repay you but…'' She reached for her money in her purse and showed me a few notes, with a hole going through each of them…maybe Hood shouldn't be so accurate.

''Sorry about that'', I apologised. ''But it's okay, you don't have to repay me. It's what I do! You be safe now!'' I called out as she walked out of view.

''You know, you can take some of the credit!'' I shouted back as Hood came down the ladder from the building near.

''I don't do well with fans'', He replied. ''Where are the others?''

''Oh, we've got some school trip tomorrow and they decided to have an early night''.

Hood just looked at me suspiciously, ''Ultra Kid turned down…''

''Alright, you caught me. I told them to take a night off!'' I admitted as he chuckled. I just thought the others deserved a rest after all the things we've been through recently; having to battle one super villain after another, it's not like those villain of the week TV shows, it's bloody hard.

''So how long is this trip?'' Hood asked.

''We'll be back the day after. Don't worry, the city can last one day…no, I'm not going to jinx it!'' I stopped myself.

''So how come you're out?''

''Just…wanted…to feel nostalgic. You know, back when I was doing it on my own. Plus, I needed some time to think. What about you?''

''If you're wondering yes I do have a personal life. I just like long strolls at night''.

''Long strolls at night are going to the park and watching a movie…''

''Not for us. So what you thinking about?''

''A lot'' I answered true fully. I wasn't sure whether I should talk about this with Hood, I've still got some trust issues with him…I'm about 93% with him. Then again, it beats having to talk to Hellrider, if you can call that talking.

''Okay…'' I started, ''Me doing this alone tonight wasn't just for nostalgia, it was to get away from the pressure of leadership''.

''Not easy being the leader of leather wearing goody's''.

''Well see…it's not just about the superhero stuff. I'm pretty much the leader of the group overall, at school or in the line of duty. I feel…no, I want to help them with every problem they have. They've done so much for me; I wouldn't even have come this far if it weren't for them. I just want to repay them back, but it's not easy''.

''Not surprised, that's a lot of responsibility''.

''With no power, comes no responsibility…a load of cow socks that is. Ultra Kid lost his part time job…''

''He had a job?'' Hood asked in shock.

''I was surprised when I found out to, and surprisingly more surprised when he lost it…on the first day! And he feels even more bummed out about it because he likes this girl…''

''I give her my dearest sympathy'' Hood teased.

I laughed a bit, but then got back on another subject, ''Then there's Viper…she's been having…relationship issues!''

''I thought you said that she and…'' He stopped mi-sentence when he remembered the kind of relationship she was in, ''Oh…so who's picking on her?''

''No one, them being together is still a secret and it's bugging the hell out of her. See her girlfriend is one that's been through a lot, and her confidence isn't that strong''.

''Well, those kinds of things have improved through the years. You should have seen how gays and bi's were treated when I was your age, I got quite a lot of stick!''

''My age? You said you're only a couple of years older than…'' I stopped when I actually processed his whole sentence.

''What?''

''Wait…you mean you're…''

''Yeah…what?''

''Nothing, nothing, no, nothing, I said nothing, it's nothing, nothing at all!'' I stuttered and cleared my throat hoping that this didn't appear too awkward.

''You can't solve every problem you know'' Hood said.

''I want to though. And isn't that the point of a superhero? To help all the problems of the world?''

''I think of a superhero more like someone who is trying to teach the world to solve its own problems. One man can't build Rome you know!''

''Isn't the saying Rome wasn't built in a day?''

''I modified it'' He responded. ''You take the night off; I'll do a final sweep. Have a good trip''.

''Thanks, and thanks for the talk''.

* * *

''How was I supposed to tell the difference between the printer and the shredder if the writing was in foreign language?'' Alex defended himself.

''I just can't believe you got fired on the first day!'' Stella responded.

''Well if at first you don't succeed!'' Alex replied as he sat on the window seat of the bus, staring out into the fields so not to get into anymore conversations with us about how he lost his new job. It would take at least another two hours before we got to Hansel's Haven, so we figured we'd spend most of it picking on Alex and his accident that cost him the job.

I called out to him, ''Hey Alex, I got some old comics I want shredded, could you…''

''SHUT UP!'' He shouted back causing us to laugh, and a few of the teachers on the bus to stare at him. It was the six of us sitting at the back on a bus filled with another twenty or so other kids. This country air is just what I needed to clear my mind after a few weeks of it getting bashed in and out.

''You alright?'' Rachael asked me.

''Yeah just thinking about something Hood and I talked about'' I said, and she looked at me as if to say go on, so I did, ''It was just basically him telling me not to let the pressures of being a leader get to me, and I shouldn't try to do everything myself''.

''And he's right, remember the last time you tried to do something on your own? Toxin? Ripper?''

''No, this is a different kind of something else. Sometimes I feel like I have to solve all the problems''.

''Why all of them?'' She asked.

''Cause I feel responsible. I mean think about it; all I wanted to do was follow the fad that was going on, superheroes. I just wanted to be another one of them, and try to help the world. I had no idea it would cause so many things to happen; me just trying to stop a thief would become the next Jack the Ripper, who would influence super villains to rise up. Never thought it would get so out of hand''.

''You personally can't feel responsible for all of that''.

''It's just that either. Other stuff as well. Like…me and you…''

''I don't know, the cute comic geek with a heart of gold who I had a crush on since Year 8. I would have done something myself'' She ruffled my hair and kissed me on the cheek lightly.

''Okay, well what about the others?''

''You changed Megan for the better!''

''I couldn't save her brother. If I had just gone with him, he might have died. Not to mention there wouldn't have been a Jack the Ripper…''

''How do you know?'' She cut me off, ''He was crazed and fucked up; he would have done something stupid long ago whatever happened. And if you hadn't had done something wouldn't a little girl have died?''

She was right about that, either way I would have gone one person would have died at least. I know it seems impossible to change everything for the better; but I can't, as much as I want to.

''Thanks'' I said to her as we leaned in and kissed. We were interrupted when we heard something, looking up we saw Alex holding his phone at us taking pictures of us kissing, ''This is going on your Facebook wall'' He said.

''Glad to see you're feeling better!''

''What can I say? I'm a keep moving forward kind of guy, it's what happens when your parents are big Rocky Balboa fans…smile!'' He said as he took more pictures.

* * *

Once we got to the camp at Hansel's Haven I started feeling much better; finally I could forget about all my troubles and all the pressure, and just go with the flow…and try to best Alex and Steph at everything there was to offer.

We had our go at archery which we were all shit at, except for Stella who apparently got a few tips off of Hood, which surely has to count as cheating? Then we would do rock-climbing, I made it to the top finally…but finished last cause of me constantly looking down and stalling, at least I made it! There was racing, there was canoeing, there was actually quite a lot of stuff to do. Our rivalry was fierce all the way through, but fun all the way which was what we really needed after death, crime and exploding bodies.

Time went by so fast, that it was almost getting dark before we'd even realised it. So the teachers called back all the students and we formed this huge camp fire where we all sat and enjoyed delicious school meals (I'm saying this sarcastically), but when we've dealt with a maniac cook I shouldn't judge food by its frying pan…how does Hood modify sayings so easily?

''How's the thing with your parents going?'' Megan asked Rachael.

''Same as before, maybe it will maybe it won't. Don't want to say anything too soon''.

''I know the feeling'' Megan said. It's hard to believe that even after William's death; Megan's parents still went their separate ways. She was always constantly supporting Rachael, saying that her parents would get back together. As much as I wanted to say it myself, I was afraid in case something happened and it didn't turn out the happy ending it should be.

''Don't you have another question to ask?'' Rachael replied.

''Huh?''

''You know!'' Stella followed. Megan looked puzzled at first, but when that look of realisation came upon her, she started coiling up, but still turned to us and spoke ''Um…are…any of you going to the…annual Hallblock sing-off?''

''Ha!'' Alex scoffed ''Not me, I always feel sorry for them singers up on stage, embarrassing themselves by singing badly in front of a huge crowd!''

Megan gulped at Alex's comment, and that's when I knew what she was talking about, ''You're going to sing?''

Alex chocked on one of his marshmallows and turned to Megan ''Oh, no, that's not what I…I meant…I said bad singers, people who could sing badly!'' He then turned to me, ''Is she a good singer?'' He asked me.

''Yeah!''

''You'll do great…'' He said to her, ''You're going to do the best, that's what I meant!''

''That's not what you meant at all'' Stephen chuckled.

''You stay out of this!'' Alex shouted at him and then slapped him across the back of his head. But he couldn't pull his hand away, as it was covered in melted marshmallows and now stuck to Stephen's hair. Stephen screamed in pain as Alex tried again and again to pull his hand free, but it was no use.

''Now that's what I call a brotherly bond!'' Stella joked as we erupted into a fit of laughs as did a few other students who were watching from a far.

''Who ordered the stand-up comedians?'' Kevin asked as he, Biff and Smith all moved over next to us.

''Oh great…'' Alex moaned, ''Just the one person I didn't want to see now''.

''Be nice, after all who was the one that got you on this trip?'' He asked us.

''By making us sell chocolates'' Stella responded.

''Which resulted in us getting attacked!'' I followed.

''And it was my fault?'' Kevin replied to me. ''But you got lucky, and of course Omega Kid refused to save you cause of your continued hatred against him''.

''My hatred?''

''Don't worry Tommy boy, there will be no Omega Kid trivia tonight!''

''None tonight'' Biff and Smith repeated.

''So care to share why you're talking to us now?'' Rachael spat out at him.

''I thought that I would enlighten you in all your hard work with a little legend about Hansel's Haven, see, it's rumoured that a ghost haunts these woods!''

''NO! Don't even start on this again, we don't want another Albert Houdini!'' I shouted at him.

''Relax, Jesus, it's not a real story this time. Just a little camp fire tale I made up! So now crazed un-dead are really coming after us, you still want to hear it?''

I don't know. I just don't want to go through something like last Halloween again. Leading to a supernatural force trying to kill me and telling me something disturbing about the dad I never knew. But if this isn't a real story then I guess there's no harm in listening.

''Might as well…'' Alex said and tugged on his stuck hand causing Steph to moan slightly, ''It's not like we're going anywhere''.

''Okay then…'' Kevin said as he began his story, ''In the late 50's; there was once a boy called Shane, he was bullied throughout his whole life. From pupils and family alike. He was bullied so much that he eventually became a mute, and his skin actually began to deform. Then one day, a teenage Shane walked along the river just down by the archery field, and he spotted a girl that he fancied. He tried to go up and get to know her, finally have someone he could be with. But the girl's boyfriend who was just coming back didn't like that a hillbilly was chatting up his girl. So he tossed Shane into the river, and Shane drowned. Dying alone, but with his last thought, he vowed revenge on all. And they say that his ghost stalks these lands, and kills all that come close to…''

''You're copying Friday the 13th!'' I said.

''What? No I'm…''

''He's right, Friday the 13th all over'' Rachael said.

''No it isn't…''

''Shane just sounds like Jason Voorhees!'' Alex said next.

''He is not…''

''You're not going to scare anyone with that story'' Stella followed.

''Okay fine…'' Kevin interrupted before he could have anymore criticism thrown at him, ''Obviously my story has scared you all so much that you're trying to hide yourself with the allusion of an over rated film series''.

''You don't have a girlfriend do you?'' Alex teased.

''I have two actually!''

''Oh so that's Biff and Smith's relationship to you!'' Alex shouted out causing us to laugh our heads off. We had to admit that he just played right into that one. Kevin's two henchmen looked like they were ready to draw blood; but I doubt even with Alex and Steph stuck together they'll find it.

''It's alright…'' Kevin stopped them, ''If these people can't appreciate Omega Kid, I wouldn't be surprised that they disrespect the fans as well. But like I said, don't be too scared, it's only a story!''

When it got to midnight the teachers called it in and sent everyone to their cabins, much to the protests of students. It wasn't really organised top notch how they were going to send the students to bed; they went with the standard girl boy separation, but of course it didn't stay like that as some students sneaked into each other's rooms to party, smoke, drugs…small stuff nothing to serious.

As we were the noble good role model superheroes, plus thought that stuff was disgusting, we all just shared one room between us. Six of us, three beds. Rachael and I shared as did Megan and Stella, and as much as Alex and Steph tried to settle the last with rock, paper, scissors; they would eventually have to share as well as Alex was quite the sore loser.

A few minutes passed before the others feel fast asleep, ironic when I'm the only one who couldn't sleep. I just didn't feel tired at all, even after all that's happened recently. Guess the adrenaline rush has got to me; then why wouldn't it? I've got super villains on my tail, and one of them knows my secret identity, and if Hunter has any connections with Judge and Triple Terror, they probably know as well.

Rachael shifted in her sleep a little; I adjusted myself so she was a bit more comfortable. Oh boy, Jenna would have a field day if she found out Rachael and I shared a bed, even if we were fully clothed and not even kissing.

There was a sound; at first I thought it was just the bros snoring their heads off, which they were. But there was also another sound coming from the outside, it sounded like scratching. I gently and quietly got up and looked outside of our door, nothing but path ways and trees outside. Closing the door and going to bed, I stopped when I think there's a shadow of a person walking by. Going out into the dark alone, I'm so tempted to get the others; but it could just be nothing, I'll check alone.

After wondering around a bit, there was nothing out of the ordinary. I got spooked by the odd owl hooting or bat flying by, but thankfully no ghost story becoming reality again. If I came across another supernatural entity I'd go crazy.

Something grabbed me by the shoulder; my instincts kicked in and I grabbed the thing and tossed it over me.

''What the fuck is your problem?'' Kevin whimpered as he tried to pick himself up; how scrawny he was I'm surprised I didn't break his back.

''What are you doing out here?''

''The party got boring, plus we ran out of weed so…''

''You smoke?''

He ignored me, ''And then I thought I heard something outside and came to check!''

''So whoever was out here wasn't you?''

''What so it's a person out here?'' His shoulder cracked and he groaned a bit, ''When did you learn to do that?''

''You'll find I'm full of surprises!''

''You'd be a good man if you weren't so cocky!''

''Me being cocky?'' I replied ready to give him more Omega Kid than he could handle, until we heard something moving around us in the trees. Kevin looked on with fright and couldn't stop shaking, probably from fear and the drugs. I kept my eyes fixed; it was so difficult to see anything, but there was defiantly something moving around in the shadows.

Bursting from the bushes, someone charged and fell right on top of Kevin, smothering him. Now he was the lucky one, because the person that crushed him was some topless girl, a topless girl that I knew.

''He's crazy, he just came out of fucking nowhere!'' Lola Rodriguez screamed frantically. She shared some classes with me, she was the real…it would be harsh to say slut, let's just say she loved to get it on with just about anyone. Kevin seemed happy having her breasts nuzzling his face; but she was in a panic, and as I helped her up I could see her arms were cut.

''Who did this to you?'' I asked her but before I could get my answer she ran back towards the other cabins leaving me and Kevin behind, along with the person that has followed her out of the bushes. Some guy wearing a dark leather jacket, jeans and boots, and his face was covered in a custom made hockey mask with blue flames painted on it. But the biggest concern I had was the huge double edged machete he was holding.

''So much for being a story!'' I shouted at Kevin as I pulled him out of the way when the guy slices his blade down at the ground where Kevin once was.

I dragged the dazed fan back towards my cabin; hopefully Lola had already sounded the alarm to the others students and they would head to the Sherriff's office nearby. I pulled Kevin into the cabin and out of adrenaline; I threw him to the ground in a hard thud. But I couldn't apologise as I was too busy barricading the door.

''What's going on?'' Stephen asked still half asleep.

''Why is Kevin in our bedroom?'' Rachael asked.

I pushed the last chair in front of the door and turned to the others ''Turns out Kevin's little story isn't as fictional as he made out it to be!''

''He was fictional!'' Kevin defended himself.

''Well he looked pretty real to me outside. The Albert Houdini thing I can understand, cause that was a real legend. But if this was something that you made up…''

''I didn't make it up okay!'' He cut in leaving all of us confused, ''I didn't make up the story…I…borrowed it from someone else''.

''Who?'' I asked.

''Simon Baxter, that creepy kid, the one who likes horror films''.

''Simon Baxter?'' Megan said questionably, ''He was in my Art class, he was supposed to be doing a test at school tomorrow, why's he here?''

''I don't know, I just figured he was on the trip as well. He was acting weirder…well weirder than usual earlier, so I figured one of my Omega Kid talks would cheer him up but then he started telling me the story of Shane the Slasher and I just adopted it''.

''So this Simon has taken his love of horror films too far!'' Alex said.

''And also…'' Kevin continued, ''Earlier, when we all were meant to be in our cabins. I saw him leave, with Lola, the girl we just ran into!''

So all the evidence seems to say that Simon has gone too far with horror films; I never personally knew Simon that well, I've never talked with him, but I heard about how he has this kinda creepy obsession with horror films, particularly slashers. At least there wasn't anything supernatural about this guy.

There was the sound of scratching on the cabin walls again; we followed the sound until we just got the faint glimpse of him running across the window with his painted hockey mask. He was even trying to make this act like a slasher film with the silent stalking and baiting us out.

''We've gotta stick together, he'll try to come in for us eventually''.

''And what then?'' Kevin said in a panic, ''What the hell are you lot going to do when he does come in for us. He'll tear us all apart, he'll rip us limb from limb, he'll…''

BAM! He collapsed to the ground after Alex elbowed him right in the face, ''What? He was annoying me!''

''Now we don't have to worry about identity secrets revealed. Megan?'' I turned to her and she reached under her bed and pulled out all of our rucksacks that had our costumes in it; well we wouldn't have known in case there was going to be trouble, glad we thought ahead now.

''So is this guy going to act like one of those slasher villains, you know Jason, Michael Myers?'' Super Kid asked.

''I guess so'' I answered.

''Well we should be safe then!'' Ultra Kid said.

''How?'' Rachael questioned him before I could.

''Horror rule 101, slasher villains don't kill virgins. And we're all virgins here, so we're alright. Unless you and Thomas have…you know…''

''NO!'' ''NO!''

''Just making sure. So we are all safe'' He reassured us.

I felt like slapping him across the back of the head for suggesting that in a situation like this, that is until we heard Viper clearing her throat and looking around at us, as well as Megan coiling up and going redder than ever…oh no, there's no way, ''Well…actually…'' Viper started off, but we already had the answer.

''You two actually got it on before Thomas and Rachael?'' Ultra Kid shouted.

''ALEX!'' ''ALEX!''

''What?''

CRASH! Simon aka Shane the Slasher, then burst through the window and hurled his machete right at me. I blocked it with my knuckle dusters, the blade just scratching my knuckles. Megan and Rachael ducked for cover and pulled the unconscious Kevin out of harm's way.

With Slasher held in position; Viper punched at him, but his mask was a lot harder than it looked as Viper pulled back holding her hand in pain. Super Kid charged next to me and kicked at Slasher's face, but the mask again protected him and hurt Super Kid's leg in the process.

''Stop aiming for the mask!'' I cried out to them as he pushed down harder on his machete, almost bending my arms into a painful position.

I kicked at Slasher's knee; he buckled enough but only a little, it was only through Ultra Kid's punch to the chest that I finally got free from under Slasher's power. I charged at him and kneed him in the stomach; he grunted at first, and then swatted me away like a fly. Ultra Kid gave him a left and right hook, but Slasher grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him up in the air.

BAM! Slasher's mask was then crushed right into his face by the sheer force of the blow Viper inflicted with her bow staff. He instantly lets go of Ultra Kid, who sweeps his legs and causes Slasher to crash to the ground.

''Well that wasn't so hard!'' Viper said as we stood over Slasher's body, blood dripping out from the cracked hockey mask.

''Haven't you seen those crap slasher films? The villains always come back!'' Ultra Kid warned.

''Oh come on, I doubt he can pick himself up after that…'' I was cut off as Slasher jumped up and swung his machete at Ultra Kid; blood splattered all over the wall, I couldn't believe Alex's arm wasn't cut off completely, but it looked like he was out of the battle now.

He swung at Viper, which she blocked with her bow staff, leaving a space open for me and Super Kid to punch at Slasher's ribs. BAM! BAM! The double hit knocked the wind out of him for sure; Super Kid then ducked while I gave him another Omega-Swing against his cracked mask BAM! The material was probably digging into his face now, but that's what he deserves for what he's done to Alex.

BAM! I punched him in the face again, drawing more blood, even getting some on me. Viper struck a blow with her staff at his stomach; he bent down holding his stomach in agony, and this gave Super Kid the chance to kick at his face one final time. He was now stumbling around all over the room; his legs looking like they were going to give way under him.

The blood was now flowing from his face; he finally took his mask off to reveal his bloody and broken face. His machete was now nothing but a souvenir on the ground; he was no longer a threat anymore. I approached him, ''Now you even look like Shane the Slasher!'' I told him before punching him one last time, and he was out for good.

''How you doing?'' Stella asked as she tended Alex's arm.

''Peaches and cream!'' He replied sarcastically.

''At least you've still got your sense of humour!'' Rachael said.

* * *

The trip was cut early after what happened; it wasn't until about an hour after the battle when the police finally arrived to take Simon in, and another two before Kevin woke from his daze. Alex's arm was pretty bad, much worse than the bullet wound I still have on mine, but at least he still has two arms. He was actually quite proud of it, it's like his first real battle scar.

The whole class was now on the coach back, with plenty to talk about. So this trip wasn't as relaxing as we intended, but it was nice before the man behind the mask showed up.

''You think Chloe will notice?'' Alex asked us showing off his arm to the others on the coach, he loved the attention.

''Maybe do it to the other!'' Rachael suggested and for a second it looked like Alex would consider it, but I doubt he'd want to go through that pain even for the girl of his dreams.

''Well, back to school work again!'' I said.

''Yeah, I've actually got a few lessons off for the school sing off…'' Megan said, ''Do you guys think I'll do well?''

''I think they might as well give first place to you already'' Rachael told her.

''But then we can't hear her sing!'' Stella complained sarcastically.

I had to agree with Rachael though; it wasn't really going to be any contest, I'm just surprised that Megan was actually having the confidence to do something like that. Rachael was right, I guess I did kinda help Megan, but I couldn't have done that alone no matter how persuasive I am, she done the rest herself and this is what she needs; good friends, girlfriend of her dreams, and add to that a voice that will blow everyone away, I feel glad that I helped.

BANG! BANG! Just then, two gunshots blast into the coach tires, sending it skidding down the road until the driver managed to get it to a complete halt. Everyone ducked under their seats; I checked out the window, stupid I know, but I had to…

CRASH! Just then something grabs me through the window and throws me outside. I roll and get back on my feet, looking back on top of the coach standing there were Judge and Hunter. Judge jumps down and swings at me with his hammer, he hits me on my leg causing me to stumble. I don't know if we can handle both of them in the conditions we're in.

''Hold on Thomas!'' Alex shouted as he, Stephen and Stella all charged out of the coach and started to attack the Judge.

Hunter laughed her crazy head off on top of the coach, for some reason she wasn't pulling out her guns even though we were easy targets, ''Thomas? Is that what you really should call him now?''

NO! There's no way she's going to...

''I mean after all…'' She shouts out for everyone to hear, including the students and teachers on the coach.

''NO DON'T!''

''Thomas Lanks is Omega Kid!''

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Well, didn't I tell you this cliffhanger would be special? How's Thomas going to get out of this one? Is it even possible for him to get out of this one? Wait and find out, take care all!_


	37. Supervillain Arc: Identity Crisis

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except my own characters.

**Chapter 37: Identity Crisis**

''So why exactly did this woman call you Omega Kid again?''

''I've told you already, I don't know!'' I told the officer. I've been in this interrogating room for at least two hours now, and it was just the same question over and over again. Hard to believe it was only half a day ago that Hunter let slip my secret identity. And thanks to Facebook and Twitter, word spread faster than reason could. But thankfully nothing was official yet, I mean, Hunter was a crazed killer that attacked a school bus so no one is going to jump the gun and believe her instantly.

This police officer sat on his chair opposite mine; he wasn't the most intimidating, and he was taking this calmly which was good, don't think I would have handled the good cop bad cop think with the pressure that was on me now, ''Now this woman that said you were Omega Kid, you had a run in with her before?''

''Yeah, me and my friends were doing this chocolate sale and she and the guy with the ox costume attacked us randomly!''

He nodded and continued, ''So why does this woman have a thing against you? You know her?''

''I don't! She's probably just some bitch who wants her moment of glory by blaming someone…''

''Hold on, hold on, no one is accusing you here. We just need to know everything there is''.

''And I'm telling you everything there is! And one of them is that I'm not Omega Kid!'' I shouted in frustration. The cop looked at me seriously, realising how I'm letting my emotions get the best of me I calm down, ''I'm sorry, I'm being mobbed by press and reporters…I'm just tired''.

''I know. I'll cut you some slack, we'll call it a day here and we'll pick up next week'', I don't really have much of a choice; if I dodge all these interviews I'm afraid of being caught out, but I'm even more afraid of being caught out in an interrogation.

I get up from my seat and leave the room just as another cop walks in to talk with the other; they close the door behind them, seeing that there was no one around I placed my ear against the door and listened to what they have to say…

''What do you think?'' The other cop asked.

''He's a hard one to read I'll give him that. Although from our reports he's got a reputation as a good kid, he's also apparently got persistent absences as well as mysterious injuries he never explains fully''.

''Yeah, and it's not just his reputation we have to look at!''

''His parents died before he could remember, unless they have some kind of mental family trigger, he's not the trouble maker his parents were!''

That last part hit me hard; my parents have been interrogated by police? For what? Were they criminals or drunkards? The unknown parents issue is going to have to wait though, I've got a much more pressing situation to get myself out of.

* * *

'_Omega Kid Revealed?'_ That was pretty much the headline for all the newspapers, some in large font on front cover for all to see. Thankfully they didn't have my name or picture on the front, but they might as well have, it was all over the news. Even at home, I was like a prisoner; paparazzi were waiting like vultures outside.

''Are you sure you want to go to school?'' Jenna asked me bringing me out of my thoughts.

''Yeah I'm sure!''

''Cause I could call up the school, they'll understand…''

''Jenna you call up to miss school cause you're ill for the day, this is much bigger than that. This could go on for a while!''

''Not until the real Omega Kid…'' Jenna started but didn't finish. This had to be the worst part of this whole identity crisis, having to hide the truth from Jenna even though it's out in public. She sits down next to me and looks me dead in the eye, ''Thomas, I'm your sister; nothing's ever going to change that. I need you to be completely honest with me now more than ever, are you Omega Kid? I will stand by you no matter what, okay?''

I don't think I can hide this anymore; with my alter-ego exposed, criminals and villains from all over will probably be after my head now, and Jenna's as well if they're sadistic enough. I can't keep her out of the light forever, ''I'm…not…Omega Kid''. But I got to keep her out of it a little while longer.

She nodded and kissed me on the forehead, ''Okay, I believe you…'' This was tearing me up inside out.

* * *

''I panicked, it just slipped out. I'm so use to denying the truth now…''

''Well maybe this could still work…'' Alex said to me, ''When we find a way to trick people that you're not Omega Kid, we can…''

''How are we going to trick the world? I looked dead in my sister's eyes and blatantly lied…''

''For her sake!'' He told me as he adjusted the bandage on his arm. I managed to sneak out of the house without any reporters on my tail, and soon after met up with Alex and we walked to school together even though we had every right not too with my problem and Alex's almost chopped off arm.

''What's going to happen when it's confirmed? And then…I just…it would hurt so much if I saw Jenna's face and she knew I lied to her!''

''Thomas we're going to find a way out of this, we always have!''

''Nothing this big, if we are it has to be fast. The longer this goes on the worse it will get; I won't be able to go on patrol with the press on my tail, and if I'm not leaving and Omega Kid isn't saving anyone they're going to put two and two together!''

And that wasn't even the worse part…what about the others? If my identity is exposed the others will be found out too. I've just came up with the same lie to the police that I don't know the others and we just meet on MySpace, that also won't last if we don't find a way to get out of this mess fast.

''Hello celebrity!'' We heard someone call out from the alley; and it was the person who I know would enjoy this the most, ''How's life with the adoring public?'' Hellrider joked sarcastically.

''Hey watch your mouth punk!'' Alex threatened.

''Don't worry I'll handle this…'' I told him, he looked hesitant until I gestured him to look at his arm, he wasn't going to be much help now. ''Don't worry, you go on ahead'', it took a few seconds for Alex to follow my instructions, but at least he did with a huff.

''He's a good little doggy isn't he?'' Hellrider mocked as I advanced on him.

''Cut the crap!''

''Oh, someone's mad today''.

''Easy to see that you're liking this!''

''Oh I'm having the time of my life; seeing you all over the news and hearing how they could lock you up for the rest of your life!''

''They would never do that!''

''Oh they will, because like I said, this is a fucked up society with no sense of justice. Despite all the good you've done, they'll see you as a threat and lock you up and throw away the key''.

''Wow, can't imagine what they'd do too you!'' I half joked; I was actually kinda interested what they would do to him.

He ignored my comment, ''I admit it you've done some good, and you're a decent fighter. But you just don't have that common sense!''

''Oh and the psychopathic superhero does?'' I taunted. He gripped his bow staff tighter, I'm surprised he's not pounding me into the ground now; this is probably the coolest he's ever been since we met (coolest as in calm).

''I'd love to kick your ass now, but I don't want to keep your audience waiting!'' He said before turning away and leaving me to stand alone. And you know what's the scariest thing about this…what he said could be the truth.

* * *

I'd never known school to be so hectic in all my life; every class or corridor I went I would get swarmed by students and teachers alike, they even had to hire extra security guards for my sake. Bet Kevin was having a field day with this Omega Kid business, I bet he was loving every moment of my agony.

''You son of a bitch!'' Kevin erupted from the crowd and gave me a deadly look, ''You think this is funny don't you?''

''Actually, this is the least funny moment of my life'' I shot back.

''What gives you the right? After everything you've said that has been in vain to Omega Kid's name, you go and do this!''

''Oh yeah, now I remember. I hired two criminals to play a practical joke and make my existence a living misery! Shouldn't you be laughing in my face now?''

''No! I should be punching you in the face, but of course I don't use violence but I'm so tempting!''

''Why?'' I asked confusedly.

''Because everything things you're Omega Kid, and I know for a fact you're not!''

''You think I'm not?''

''Of course not, you Omega Kid? Please, I'd sooner believe one of your little followers was Omega Kid before you''.

''Tell that to them'' I pointed as a group of half a dozen people walked down the corridor and started making their way towards me.

''Hey everyone, it's Omega Kid!'' One of them shouted. They were about to advance on me; this was insane, for all I knew one of them could have a grudge against me and be hiding a knife.

All of them stopped in their tracks however, as Kevin stood between me and them, ''You think that this little prick is Omega Kid? I'm ashamed of you, and you call yourself real Omega Kid fans. You were listening to the word of a crazed chick who wanted to insult the good name of Omega Kid by saying this jerk is him, have you actually ever seen Thomas here wear the costume and give any indication of being Omega Kid? No, he can't climb a rope, he's afraid of heights; he's the bottom of the food chain of this school. If I see any of you accuse this guy of being Omega Kid again, you're out of the club!''

They all looked at each other and backed away slowly, I've never seen Kevin lose his rag like that, although I'm actually glad he has done. And I can't believe what I'm about to do here, I pat him on the shoulder, ''Thanks man''.

''No problem…'' He replied casually before realising what he said and smacked my hand away, ''No, you don't thank me. We're enemies now, you've insulted Omega Kid's name. When the real Omega Kid shows up, you're going to get what's coming to you…''

''Hey it's Omega Kid'' Another kid shouted down the hall.

''HE'S NOT OMEGA KID!'' Kevin shouted back at them, and with him turned away now was my chance to run and leave before anyone else can come after me.

* * *

''Kevin helped you out?'' Megan asked me.

''I know, and I actually thanked him. I think even when I am confirmed as Omega Kid, he'll still try to deny it!'' I replied back. It was just me, Alex, Steph, Stella and Megan hiding out in the one place that no one would ever think to look for me…

''I always wondered what the girl's bathroom would look like…'' Steph said, ''I'd always thought it'd be more pink!''

''Stereotype much?'' Stella said sarcastically.

''I've got it…'' Alex shouted, ''One of us will dress up as Omega Kid and…''

''You think people will actually fall for that?'' Steph asked.

''At least I'm coming up with ideas!'' Alex snapped back before trying to slap Steph, but with his bandaged arm he couldn't move it.

When all then heard a watch that started beeping, coming from Megan's. She looked at it and blushed, ''Sorry I gotta go; I've got the sing off to get too. You guys going to be there?''

The others nodded and all turned to me as I didn't answer straight away, ''It might be best I don't, I might accidently steal the crowd from you''.

''It's okay, I might actually do better if people aren't looking and laughing at me'' Megan replied, slightly coiling up.

''You'll do great…I'll try to be there!''

She nodded and took a deep breath; we all wished her good luck, Stella's in the form of a kiss, and because of that I had to cover Alex's eyes before he got too excited. After Megan left the bathroom, the four of us just stood or sat in silence, unsure of what course of action to take. Bad guys we can handle, but this was on a whole new level.

''I don't think there is a way out of this'' I told them, ''I want to thank you guys for everything, but I don't think it would be a good idea for you to hang around me for a while''.

''Why's that?'' Stella asked.

''Well cause people will start to figure out you lot are my partners!'' I explained obviously.

''Good, cause that's what we're going for!'' Alex said.

I looked up at each of them as if they had each just grown an extra head, ''What? Are you all out of your mind? You can't do that!''

''Sure we can!'' Steph replied.

''No, no, it was my fault in the first place. I let Hunter figure out my secret identity, you lot can still walk away from this…''

''We could…'' Alex stated, ''But then what kind of partners would we be? Very shitty ones if we let you be the only one to take the fall''.

''I'm not going to let you do that! You lot still have so much to go for…Stella, what about you and Megan?''

''We talked over it and she agrees that you shouldn't do this alone, besides we're not a public thing anyway so…''

''It doesn't matter…and Alex, what about the thing you have for Chloe? That's going to go down the drain if you reveal yourself''.

''Ah, it's just some crush'' He replied simply.

I was speechless, my mind was so muddled up I didn't know what to do except keep arguing with them, ''No, this is too much…''

Alex interrupted, ''Well it's either that or we keep up with the whole you're not Omega Kid plan! If one of us is exposed, we're all exposed…boy that came out wrong'' He muttered causing all of us to laugh at his comment, including me. And this laughter was it, I couldn't hold in the tears anymore.

''Oh don't cry'' Stella said.

''I'm not…I've got something in my eyes'' I told her.

''First words in the book!'' Alex joked. In a world like this, you'd never believe that there were still friends like this that existed. But here they were, my friends, willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for me. ''Okay yes I'm crying, this is very emotional stuff here'' I said to them.

They laughed and then Alex snapped his fingers, causing all of us too look at him, ''Hold on…Hunter exposed your secret identity right?''

''Yeah thanks for reminding me, and after all that we just said'' I said sarcastically to him, but his serious face never changed, he was onto something.

''How?'' He questioned.

I was about to answer until I started to think about it myself, come to think of it there was something off about all of this, ''She saw my face…'' I let slip out.

''But how did she know your name?''

He was right! Hunter never picked up my name once, at least as far as we know. Someone had to have tipped her off about me; someone wants me exposed into the limelight. Well if that's the way they want to play, then I'm ready to be the underdog and fight back.

* * *

It soon got to the point in school where I was getting stopped so much by other pupils that the teachers just up and handed me the day off. Good think I was use to stealth as I managed to sneak out of the school without anyone else spotting me, now the problem was walking down the street without anyone spotting me.

''Thomas, Thomas!'' I heard someone whisper behind me; I looked down the alley next to the school and found Rachael standing there in the shadows.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked.

''I saw you sneak out…''

''So you bunked?''

''Desperate times call for desperate situations''.

''You're telling me, you won't believe what the others are trying to do…''

''They're going to reveal their identity's as well'' She answered all too knowingly.

''You're in on it to aren't you?'' I asked, and she didn't even need to reply for me to get my answer, ''What did you guys have like a discussion about this?''

''Yeah actually''.

''It's dangerous…'' I tried to argue, but she cut me off by covering my mouth with her hand.

''It won't be nearly as dangerous as you doing this all on your own. What happened to the talk of not doing things on your own for us?''

''But this is different…''

''No it isn't!''

''Have you been living under a rock the past day? This is way too big for us…''

''So isn't it common sense that it would be too big for you on your own!'' I hate it when she makes more sense in an argument than I do, ''I'm not going to let you deal with this alone!''

''Do you know how much danger I could put you in?''

''I know how much danger you'll be in, and I love you too much to let you face it alone'' She then leaned in and kissed me, this wasn't our traditional gentle kiss however, no this one was filled with passion and a slight case of groping and moaning.

''Am I interrupt…whoa!'' We heard someone shout out. Both of us reluctantly pulled back and looked up to see Hood making his way down towards me, ''I need to speak with you about something!''

''What's up?'' I asked.

''Well first off…its Thomas Lanks is it?''

''Yep! I really screwed up''.

''Actually it's surprising you kept it up this long, what with CCTV and forensics. Listen, I've got some bad news that you're exposure brought''.

''Don't know how it can be any worse''.

''You heard of Lea Karee?''

My heart dropped hearing that name; my number one fan who took superhero business too far and I got her arrested for it, ''Yeah, what about her?''

''Hearing how you've been considered Omega Kid, she apparently flipped out and is now on the loose''.

''She escaped?''

''The prison she was in didn't have the tightest security around; in fact between her cell and the front door she only had to kill two guards''.

''Kill? I don't believe this!'' I don't want to believe it, after all that's happened…well than again I wonder how she reacted to hearing that I was really her idol. Hopefully that means she won't kill me…yikes, she might actually try to rape me instead, ''Do you know where she's heading…stupid question. Do you know where she is now?''

''There haven't been any sightings, but I guess it's not that hard to figure out who her prime target is. I'll keep a look out, take care!'' He told me before climbing back up the ladder to the building again.

I was actually more concerned with the others than myself; she won't hurt me, but what if she feels jealous about me having other partners? Let alone me now having a girlfriend! It's pretty clear that I'll be running into her soon, and I've got to be…

''Hey it's Omega Kid!''

''Oh please, I can't deal with this now!'' I grunted.

''Thomas, they're not talking to you!'' Rachael said. I looked behind me and saw students running towards the front gate of the school, and standing at the man gate was something I'd never thought I'd see…Omega Kid. But this wasn't like the Omega Man incident, this guy whoever he was, looked exactly like me! The body shape, the height, even the costume looked authentic!

Rachael and I moved to the front of the crowd as people started taking pictures and asking this Omega Kid questions, ''Omega Kid, where are your partners?'' Someone shouted out.

''My sidekicks are off doing some other small duties, I on the other hand have come here to clear up some business…'' That voice! Kevin! Kevin actually dressed up as me to try and prove my innocence? Well actually Omega Kid's, but it's really the same thing. He then pointed at me, ''Ah, you, come over here for all to see and prove that you and Omega Kid are not the same''.

This surely can't work; but it might be the only chance I'll get, so I moved out of the crowd and stand next to him. It was freaking standing next to me…well not me but me, you know. The length's that Kevin has gone to, making sure he's the authentic Omega Kid is quite astounding really. He addressed the crowd and called out, ''Fellow citizens of London, as you can see. This poor boy, who without doubt might have come under some stress through these times, is just a normal boy. For I am the real…''

BAM! I was then kicked in the back, landing face first to the ground. Spitting the blood from my mouth, I turned and saw Lea dressed in her Alpha Girl costume with a few changes, such as a lighter shade of gold for the streaks, and the Alpha symbol on her shoulders. She held 'Omega Kid' by the head, and kept her sword at his throat.

''Lea…don't…''

''Shut up! Now follow me inside, and don't anybody else move, or I'll kill you all!'' She screamed at the crowd, causing some to stumble back. She backed off inside the school entrance, still holding Kevin hostage. I turned to Rachael in the crowd, a great look of fear on her face, but she and I knew I had to do this. I followed Lea inside, and once we were out of sight she spoke to me, ''Hi Thomas, how you been?'' She asked cheerfully.

I stuttered unsure of how to reply, and then she continued, ''Aren't you going to ask how I've been?'' Her voice cracked up as she spoke.

''Lea, look, I'm sorry about what happened…''

''You left me, you let the police have me…''

''Because you killed someone, you had too…'' I stopped myself before I sounded like the biggest hypocrite ever, ''Lea I'm sorry about what happened, just don't hurt him…''

''Oh don't worry about me…'' Kevin spoke up still trying to act the part, ''I can handle myself''.

Lea scoffed, ''Please, I know you're not Omega Kid!'' She then pulled off Kevin's mask and threw it to the side, as well as reaching into his costume and pulling out some padding, so that's how he managed to get my body shape. Then she turned to me, ''And I know you're not Omega Kid!''

''You do?'' Guess she's not as slow-witted as people bullied her for.

''You Omega Kid? I know you're funny and a good person, and a tiny bit cute but you could never be Omega Kid, he is much more than a man!'' She spoke dreamily.

''See…'' Kevin stressed, ''That's what I'm talking about. I really can't understand why people thought he was Omega Kid!''

''I know, maybe it was too do with the hair?''

''Omega Kid wears a mask, how could it have been the hair?''

''I don't know, but anyway, getting off the point here. You both have to die for mocking the might of Omega Kid'' She said lifting Kevin higher, exposing his neck for.

''Lea stop, Omega Kid wouldn't want you to kill!''

''Shut up, you don't even have the right to call him Omega Kid, and neither do you!'' She shouted at both of us.

''I have every right'' Kevin muttered.

''Kevin shut up!'' I told him, he was going to get himself killed if he kept this up.

''No, forget it. I would rather die than have Omega Kid's name be pissed on by this witch!'' I can't believe he just said that to the person who was holding a sword at his fucking throat! Does he really have a death wish?

''Do you have any idea who you're talking too? I am Alpha Girl, Omega Kid's equal, the future bearer of our powerful children, we shall forever…''

''Please don't go into the detailed stuff again!'' I cut in before she went too disturbing for my taste.

''Omega Kid has no equal, I mean after all, it's not like you can fly a helicopter!'' Kevin spat out, why is he so intent on challenging her?

''So, Omega Kid can teach me!''

''Ha, called a bluff he can't ride a helicopter!''

''You dipshit, oh well, soon I'll be riding him'' Oh Jesus, how much more can I take?

''You and Omega Kid? Please how many bad guys have you actually taken down?'' He really wants to beat her on this Omega Kid trivia…hold on, he's not trying to beat her. This is my chance to sneak up and nab her while she's distracted. As Lea answered all of the questions, Kevin just kept countering with more, it got to the point where I was so close I was a fingertip away from her sword…

Before she aimed it right at my throat, the tip touching my Adam's apple. She laughed and then wiggled her finger at me, ''I really don't want to kill you Thomas, but I can't have people that disrespect the hunk of a God that is…'' Cause of her wiggling her finger, this gave Kevin the chance to elbow her in the gut forcing her to let go of him.

''Right, you're the karate expert, deal with this!'' Kevin quickly said to me before rolling to the side just as Lea aimed her sword right at me. I grabbed her arms stopping her, then kicked her right in the stomach knocking her flat on her back. She still wasn't all that strong, a reason why I can't let her fight crime on the street and get herself hurt or even killed.

''Lea, just stop this now. I don't want to hurt you!'' I tried to reason with her.

''Is that how you felt last time, when you left me in the street?'' She shouted back while swinging her sword. I ducked and kicked at her legs, knocking her to the ground.

Taking my chance, I jump on her and hold her hands to the ground, ''Look, you see you can't be a superhero because you're not strong enough. You're going to get yourself killed, now stop!''

''No, I don't want to go back to prison!'' BAM! She full on head butts me in the face. All I did was let my guard down for a bit, and now I think I have a broken nose to remind me of it. She kicks at me, I block with my arm and go to punch her, but her sword stops me from advancing further. She was swinging viciously at me like before, but now with my blurred vision I couldn't tell whether I was too close or too far.

SWOOSH! I finally get my chance as she misses me and I charged at her, kicking her at her legs and knocking her to the ground. But then she punches at my leg causing me to stumble long enough to give her the chance to get back up and swing for me again. As she misses, I kick and punch at whatever opening I can find, she was weakening, but she was holding up better than last time.

She slams her sword down; I grab both her hands, and hold them in place so I can give her a taste of her own medicine and head butt her in the face. She stumbles back and I kick at her knees causing her to crash land on her back. Needing to finish this, I make the same mistake of trying to end it like last time and round house kick her in the face; she just moves her head out of the way and kicks at the back of my standing leg knocking me to the ground instead.

She stabs her sword at me as I roll to the side, the sword sticks into the ground with my Nike jumper getting caught in it, talk about cutting it close. However, we both found we were stuck; her sword wouldn't budge out of the ground, and I was stuck in my jumper. She started crying hysterically as she tried to pull the sword free, ''Why won't you let me be a hero? Why?''

BAM! She then gets hit across the back of her head by Kevin using the knuckle dusters on his Omega Kid costume. She collapses and is out cold; which was good; I don't think I could have handled seeing her face as I let her go again. Kevin helps me out of my jumper that was stick stuck in the sword, ''You alright?'' He asked.

''I've been worse!''

''You were attacked with a sword, how could you have ever been worse?''

''Never mind'' I replied, I've had it with the accusations today, ''Come on!'' I said to him, he nodded and was ready to walk out the door until I called him, ''Hey! Forgot something?'' I pointed to his mask across the floor as well as the padding for his suit. ''Why did you dress up as Omega Kid?''

''How do you know I'm not the real Omega Kid?'' Kevin asked matter of factly. I looked at him showing that he shouldn't try it. ''Okay, after your embarrassment of Omega Kid's name. I had to go to the extreme length, and break my code of impersonating him, just so people will stop this game and stop accusing you of being Omega Kid!'' As he went over to put his mask back on, an idea came to thought, one that might end all this, ''AHHH!'' I screamed, time for my acting skills to come in.

''What's up with you?'' He asked me.

''I think she got my leg, can you carry me?''

''You were fine a second ago, I'm not carrying…'' I don't give him the option as I lean on him and grunt as he carries me. Once we reach the door and walk outside, we soon get overwhelm with reporters and students on the scene asking what happened in there.

''Omega Kid…save me!'' I stuttered in a weak voice as Kevin looked down at me in confusion, can't this guy play along? He did it against Lea, ''Omega Kid beat her, and then he saved me. Thank you!''

''Um…erh…your welcome'' Kevin stuttered in his best Christian Bale Batman voice. Not the most convincing act, but I just had to go with it and see if it would work.

* * *

And believe it or not, it did work! They actually thought that Omega Kid had saved me and that I wasn't really him. Sure I'm still getting some questions from a few jealous reporters whether I acted out the whole thing, but I just went along and it seems people have now dropped the ball on me being Omega Kid. Ironic how I'm so bad at keeping my identity from single people, and yet I managed to trick the whole world into saying I'm not.

Still, I can't help but have the same gut feeling as I did before for Lea. I really think that if she actually trained she could have been a help, especially now that I'm good with the idea of partners. But she's just not got her head on straight, plus she's too obsessed with Omega Kid to really commit to it.

Anyway, I can't think about the bad things now. I've protected my identity for the time being, and right now; the gang and I are at the front row of the audience waiting for Megan's sing off. Pretty much all the other competitors have sung first, some better than others, but if Megan doesn't let her shyness get the best of her she'll blow them all away.

''Hey Thomas!'' Kevin called out to me, and signalled me to come over to him. I got up and made my way over to him, ''How come you thanked me when I was Omega Kid? Either way, they would have thought I was Omega Kid''.

''Well you said I insulted Omega Kid's name by being accused of being him, so think of this as my apology to him'' I lied.

He huffed lightly, ''If you actually appreciated Omega Kid from the start, we could have been good friends''.

''You know the scary part is that might have been true. So how about it…'' I held out my hand, probably shocking my friends just as much as Kevin himself, ''Start over?'' I've never fully hated the guy, and we've all he's done for Omega Kid I don't see why I can't be friends with him.

He chuckled now making me the confused one, ''Sure why not, but that means I'll have to teach you''.

''Teach me?''

''Yeah, you're not up to any sort of speed with Omega Kid info so if you want to be friends, I'll have to fill you in with all the details!''

''All the details?'' I shudder to think what he considers details, however, as he extends his hand I shake it, ''Sure, why not?''

''Good, but don't think that means the Omega Kid trivia's will stop. Anyway, we should get to our seats, you're other girlfriend will be up shortly'' He said before turning and finding his seat.

''You know, I can't figure out whether I've got a broken arm or broken arms anymore?'' Alex said in shock.

''How can you have broken eyes idiot!'' Steph shot back.

''You're loving that I can't hit you'', Alex replied to him,'' Just wait until my arm heals!''

''Are you sure that was a good idea?'' Rachael asked me, ''You could be mentally scarred for the rest of your life''.

''Ah it'll probably do for a good laugh. Besides, thanks to his stunt he pretty much saved the group. So I owe him!''

''Yeah, you owe him!'' Alex stated, ''There's no way I'm taking orders from dandruff boy!''

We all laughed, and then the lights started to dim meaning that the next contestant was up next. An announcer walked up on the stage, _''And now our next singer, with her song, Sara Paxton's I Need a Hero…Megan Richardson!'' _

We all clapped and chanted Megan's name as she slowly walked on stage. Her face was bright red, but I was amazed that she was walking up straight, not showing any sort of intimidation from the crowd. Standing next to me, Stella was so tense she looked like a statue on the spot, ''She going to do great!''

''I know'' She replied quietly.

''Go Megan!'' ''Go Megan!'' Alex and Steph shouted just as the music started playing. Megan took the microphone in her hand, and once the beat kicked in…she started singing…brilliantly…

''_I'm calling out i want you here, this is my 911,  
I'm sinking down into the fear that I just can't out run.  
To save myself, all I can see is that I've got no choice,  
I cry for help, and pray you'll be, the one who hears my voice.  
_

_I need a hero!_

_Someone to rescue me when I'm in a mess,  
whenever I'm falling someone to be my safety net._

_I need a hero! _

_Watching' over me,_

_I need a hero!_

_In my time of need, to fix it when it's going wrong,  
to be big and strong you know that I need a hero!''_

Soon the whole hall was erupting in cheers; probably the biggest coming from us! Megan continued with the next verse while also pointing and looking at Stella.

''I see you there, you're unaware of what is in my heart,

_Afraid to speak, how can it be, its tearing me apart._

_What can I do to make it through if you don't heal my pry?_

_It's not a test I'm on the edge and running out of time._

I need a hero!

_Someone to rescue me when I'm in a mess,  
whenever I'm falling someone to be my safety net._

_I need a hero!_

_Watching' over me, _

_I need a hero!_

_In my time of need, to fix it when it's going wrong,  
to be big and strong you know that I need a hero!'' _

She was blowing everyone away, I can't believe someone was as low a confidence as her was doing something like this; then again, she's proven a much more confident and braver person than anyone would have ever thought. And then as she prepared for the next verse; she walked to the edge of the stage, and got onto her knees so that she was as close as possible to us…and mostly Stella.

''Waited my whole life for someone like you,

_And I think it's time for my dreams to come true if only you could hear me,  
I know you'd be near me you'll never let me go, oh!''_

And then it happened, out of the blue, Megan leaned forward and kissed Stella right on the lips for everyone to see. The cheers grew louder from everywhere, the rest of us however were just gob smacked. Megan then pulled away from Stella and finished off the song.

''I need a hero!

_Someone to rescue me when I'm in a mess,  
whenever I'm falling someone to be my safety net._

_I need a hero!  
_

_Watching' over me,_

_I need a hero!_

_In my time of need, to fix it when it's going wrong,  
to be big and strong you know that I need a hero!_

_I need a hero! _

_Someone to rescue me when I'm in a mess,  
whenever I'm falling someone to be my safety net._

_I need a hero!  
_

_Watching' over me,_

_I need a hero!_

_In my time of need, to fix it when it's going wrong,  
to be big and strong you know that I need a hero!''_

She was given a standing ovation, and deservedly so! Not only did she just probably out-do any female singer that Disney have hired, she also did the bravest thing I've ever seen. Take a risk and bring her true self out to the public, something I'm afraid I can never do without endangering people. Guess Rachael and Hood were right, I can't solve everyone's problems; I've got to let others help themselves and hope we can inspire more.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Well, looks like Thomas has managed to get himself out of this one. As this is my story, normally I'd be against picking favourites, but I'd have to say this is probably my favourite chapter so far. My opinion, everyone has didn't ones. Anyway, next chapter won't be up for about a week or two cause I'll be going on holiday. But before you start losing interest, you might want to look out for the next chapter. Cause it will be a very special one indeed, yes there will be another superhero guest star...but not just one. Yes, it'll will be a superhero team up with other Kick-Ass fanfiction heroes as well, I won't reveal who they are yet. You'll have to wait and see! So hope that you enjoyed this chapter, thanks again, and take care everyone._

_P.S. Wow, I've managed to get up to 200,000 words...amazing. And it's thanks to all those who have read! Thank you everyone!_


	38. Supervillain Arc: Heroes Forever

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except my own characters. I also don't own any of the special guest stars in this chapter, who are they? Read on and find out!

**Note: **Hey Omega Kid and Kick-Ass fans. Sorry about the delay in updating, I had exams to do at college as well as a holiday to go on. Anyway, I'm back and with a chapter will might not only go down in Omega Kid history, but probably Kick-Ass fanfiction history too...maybe, I just want to be enthusiastic. So, hope that you enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 38: Heroes Forever**

''Okay, what's the difference between English footballers…and American footballers?'' Alex asked.

''No clue'', I replied dryly.

''American footballers are protected by padding and helmets…English footballers are protected by super-injunctions! Ha, what do you think? That would make Chloe laugh right?''

''Yeah…'' I answered sarcastically. ''I'm sure Chloe will love you mocking the very thing she dreams of being!''

Alex's face scrunched up when he realised the kind of joke it was. ''You're right, maybe football jokes aren't the best thing!'' He then went back to kicking at the punching bag I was holding. It was just the two of us at a gym we would normally visit; it wasn't the busiest so it was a good place to discuss any superhero stuff…although all Alex's mind seemed to be on was a pretty girl he's stalked for months now.

He kicked at the bag before stopping and turning to me again. ''What about if I took her out for a movie? Too soon?''

''Alex, I'm the worst person to ask for tips on asking a girl out''.

''At least you can ask a girl out. I just feel like it's the perfect time to ask her out, love is in the air around us now. Especially since Megan's kiss at the sing-off; those two are celebrities at school, they're like our own versions of Alyson Hannigan and Amber Benson''.

''You know those two aren't even a couple in real life'', I pointed out.

''Yeah well they should be!'' He muttered before punching at the bag with his bad arm. He immediately backs off and holds his arm in pain, moaning and grunting.

''I told you not to punch with that arm yet! You've only just taken the cast off''.

''When is it going to heal? It's been nearly three weeks now!''

''Your arm was almost sliced off, it's going to take a lot longer until it's back to full strength''.

''Yeah well you got shot in the arm and that healed…''

''After a few months'', I cut in.

He just rolled his eyes and sighed, he was so impatient with this arm deal. He's missed the first couple of patrols, all we've dealt with are some thugs and purse snatchers, and he's acting like he missed the chance to bag another super villain. His face softened in tone before turning to me, ''I'm heading off, you coming?''

''I think I'll take a few rounds, I'll call you when I'm ready'' I said as I took my turn with the punching bag. Alex made some sarcastic comment that I didn't hear before walking away, holding his bad arm gently. It's amazing he still has an arm the way he keeps injuring it more and more every day, man that reminds me of a younger me. It feels like years since I've started all this, while at the same time every new thing that happens feels new and exciting…that's what you've got to love about being a superhero.

''Thomas?'' I heard a feminine voice call out from across the gym. The voice sounded oddly familiar, and wow what I shock I got when I turned and saw a face I'd never thought I'd see again so quick. A girl slightly older than me. It had only been half a year since I last saw her, but she seems to have already grown a lot, but I could still recognise her…

''Penny?'' Surprise and excitement thrilled me, Penelope Conway aka The Purple Eradicator had returned! I walked over to her and shook her hand, ''It's great to see you!''

''Same here'' She replied.

''How did you know where to find me?'' I asked.

''You said on your Facebook wall that you would be at this gym''.

''Guess you don't have to be a police woman in training to find me. So how you been?''

''Mind if we walk and talk?'' She asked me. I nodded and we both made our way out of the gym while she started on, ''I started Uni a few months ago; I've been taking classes in armed forces protection and weapons fire. All my concerns were on lecture speeches and applications for the real work, just making my way up''.

''Cool'', even when she's not a part of the superhero game anymore she's still training and willing to protect the innocent.

She then continued, ''I see you've been busy since last time''.

''Huh?''

She pulled out a sheet of paper from her pocket and handed it to me; I flipped it open and saw it was a little headline for some American paper, _'OMeGa Kid Revealed?'_

''Oh right, that. Now that wasn't actually my fault'' I defended.

''At least you solved that problem, it would have been a shame if you couldn't help us with this mission'' She said forcefully like she was trying to get my attention, and she had it cause I stopped right in my tracks.

''Mission? Us? Who?'' I stuttered.

''It's why I've come here. Omega Kid is needed, you're needed for something important!''

''Why me?''

''Cause this is too big for a single superhero. We need a team, and I thought you're a pretty good fighter and good hero. So, you in?''

I was probably catching flies with my mouth wide open, and my eyes even wider open. I was rotted to the spot and trying to stop my brain from fizzing out of control with this offer, ''Team? You mean…I'm being called for a team-up? Like…superhero group team-up? Justice League? Avengers Assemble?''

''If you want, of course it'll be dangerous, perils at every turn and if you don't want to I understand'', She said with sarcastic wit with every word, she knew full well what my answer was going to be.

''SWEET!'' I screamed with joy, a little too loud maybe because people around were staring at me like I was some lunatic. Penny tried to hold back a laugh while I calmed down and tried to act like a mature superhero would in this situation. ''I mean, yeah, I'm in''.

''Good, follow me. Time to meet the team!''

''This is unbelievable! My first big superhero team-up. So where's the action going to take place? St. James's Park? House of Parliament? Buckingham Palace?'' I kept guessing, but Penny just shook her head over and over with all my answers…and a large grin plastered on her face.

* * *

''New York? As in America?''

''It's the only one I can think of'' Penny responded.

''Are you sure you've got your sense of direction right?''

''Pretty sure…oh, you might want to strap in'', She pointed to the seatbelt next to my seat. I quickly pull it across my lap and strapped in, my hands gripping the arms on my chair. I knew something was fishy about this the moment Penny lead the way to Heathrow and forced me onto a plane.

''You really are scared of flying''.

''What gave it away'', I joked but my voice broke making me sound like a cat calling for help after being trapped in a bin and having the lid closed on him.

''I told you, you don't have to come…''

''No, no, I can do this. Just try to ease my nerves, so who else is a part of this team?''

''Some other heroes around USA, I don't want to spoil anything. But I wasn't the only one who suggested you''.

''Really?'' There's only one other superhero from American who I've meet, this was turning into a dream come true, being part of a team of the best heroes around…and I was called to them! ''You suggested me?''

Penny looked around to check to see if anyone was listening in, with it being all clear, she turned to me seriously, ''What's going down in New York could be the tipping scale of gang wars and drug dealings that could engulf cities. We needed as many of the best superheroes we could find, and with how well you've done in the past year, we could use you''.

''Shouldn't I have called my friends and let them help?''

''We can't have too many, it would draw too much attention. Half of our mission will require stealth as well as physical power''.

''I see'', This sounds intense; just imagining New York as the centre of gang activity and drug business…well more that I think it is now, that could really change the economy and society in America. And if you change it that much, who knows how many other continents it could effect and what kind of criminals will rise to power, ''Don't worry, I won't let you down''.

''It's not me you have to worry about''.

''Why? Aren't you team leader?''

''No, I'm just here to pick you up. Trust me, you have to always be on your game to impress our leader''.

''Is it Kick-Ass?''

''No, he's with another team dealing with another conspiracy at the moment''.

''Kick-Ass has got his own superhero team now? The guy's legendary statues just went up!''

Penny laughed lightly, quickly covering her mouth, ''Sorry I was thinking of something else''.

I don't know if I can wait to get to New York to meet the team, my heart was pounding with some much adrenaline I thought I was going to explode. And speaking of waiting to meet them, I leaned in closer to Penny, ''Just curious, how long is this flight going to be?''

''It could take up to 10 to 12 hours''.

''10 TO 12 HOURS!'' I screamed and sunk back into my chair. It had to be overseas my first team-up, it couldn't have been closer to home or closer to ground. I yelped as the plane seemed to jump on something a little, ''What was that?'' I stuttered out panicking.

''That was the plane starting''.

''WE HAVEN'T STARTED FLYING YET! I'm going to die of heart attack before we get there''.

* * *

''Look…when we meet the team, can we leave the journey part out of our group discussions? I don't want them to think of me as a chicken or anything''.

''You're not a chicken'' Penny reassured me as she paid the cab driver our fair.

''I threw up three times on that plane! Oh God and I still have to make my way back in a couple of days'', I dreaded thinking about going back in that seat…it was worse that I was put on a window seat!

''No one will suspect a thing?'' Penny asked me.

''No, I told my sister I'm with my class on some history trip to Ireland for the week''.

''Good…we're here'', she said stopping just outside of a large warehouse on the other side of the road.

''Isn't this too out in the open?''

''No one ever comes in here except any superhero looking to rest up or meet. It's like a costume chat room…'' She pulled off a large beam that was hurdled up against the door, and then opened it. We both walked inside, and she closed the door behind. This place was pretty big; the windows were high up the wall, so no one would be able to spy. ''Speaking of which you might want to get changed!'' She said and twirled her fingers, gesturing for me to look away.

I turned around pulled my costume out of my back-pack, I was ready to put it on until I heard another female voice, ''Thought you said you don't like flying?'' I looked towards the other side of the warehouse and was greeted with the sight of a familiar spandex girl with stars and stripes of USA on her.

''I don't, but like I would miss a chance like this!'' I said as I shook hands with American Woman, ''So how you been lately?''

''You could say it's been eventful! I've had a bullet go through my arm''.

''I know the feeling…'' Just remember the feeling of getting shot makes my stomach turn. I then remembered something else. ''Hey, I heard that got Scarlet Johansson to play you in a movie with Sylar himself''.

''That they did, and I've meet her myself''.

''Seriously?''

She grabbed something out of her costume and let me have a look, a copy of Black Widow issue 1 with a note and signature from Scarlet Black Widow Johansson herself!

''I guess you two don't need an introduction'', Penny said as she walked towards us now in her Purple Eradicator costume.

''Nope…'' American Woman replied as she put her comic away, ''But I think it's time he meets the others''.

''Sure!'' I gasped failing to hold in my excitement. American Woman stepped to the side a little, just enough for me to see someone else standing behind her. The first male American superhero I've met; he wore a black mask with two eye holes, and he wore a black jacket with a red hoodie and red brass knuckle and at his side was a baton.

''It's great to finally meet you Omega Kid, I'm Smasher'', He said calmly and held out his hand for me to shake.

''Great to meet you too!'' I said shaking his hand. I've heard of him, he was quite new to the game only a few months…but superhero time is like dog years, that's actually quite a long time for us.

American Woman then pointed behind me, ''And her over there…'' I turned and saw another girl with her costume, red leather pants with yellow stripes down the side, a shirt which was also red with small yellow and orange flames on the sides and bottom. Long black gloves and shoes. A long wig down to her shoulders that was red with streaks of orange, yellow, and black and it tied with her black mask.

''Firecracker?'' I finished. She was another superhero that was spotted a lot with Kick-Ass, in fact more so that Purple Eradicator for some reason. And okay I admit it, before me and Rachael started going out I had a thing for her…what? Alex can like Eradicator and Steph can like American Woman, so I should have a superhero crush.

''So this is the foreigner? Your accent isn't really that British'' Firecracker smirked.

''Blame it on the cartoons and animes''.

''What have the cartoons ever done to you to make you blame them?'' She scoffed sarcastically.

''Hey Campfire, you mind hurrying up!'' Someone else called out. I turned and saw someone completely new for me. Firecracker looked at me and then the new superhero, she was wearing what looked like a metallic silver suit with grey streaks down the arms and a utility belt with various weapons on it, she also wore a bright blond wig and large sunglasses, ''The Lady Gaga impersonator over there is Femme Fetale'' Firecracker commented.

''At least I didn't blind the kid was my costume'', Fetale taunted back at her.

''You probably would have made him chuckle if he wasn't trying to be nice'', she replied.

''Alright you two, break it up'', Eradicator said as she stepped in between the two of them. Both of them backed away, grins on their faces, there was no malice between them just playful sarcastic taunts.

''Hey…'' American Woman called. I looked over to her and saw another girl superhero, probably my age again. She was wearing a black formfitting suit, kinda like a formal suit, with a black and white checkered mask and tie, and white boots, ''Meet the Ska Boss''.

''Nice to meet you!'' She greets me. I don't know whether to be thrilled or intimidated, Ska Boss was another superhero seen with Kick-Ass quite a lot (how does he get so many girls?). I'm almost in way out of my league here with these guys, but that just makes this all the more cooler. Although on the down side I don't think there are any more Kick-Ass partners to talk about.

''And here come the next two members'', Ska Boss said pointing behind me. Hopefully I didn't gulp too loud when I saw them; one male, the other female and probably didn't need an introduction.

The girl was dressed neck to toe in black leather, looked well-padded and possibly bullet-proof. The seams dark blue and a zipper down the front stopping at a large and might I add fully-equipped silver utility belt (guns, grappling hook…the WORKS!). Knee high black leather boots and gloves complete the look, a communicator wrist-watch/GPS on one arm, a miniature rocket launcher on the other (I want one of those). A katana is also strapped along her back. A black leather mask and a brunette pony-tail. I'm standing in the presence of Psycho Chick! The very first government issued superhero!

And the Liberator! The hero who saved New York and Manhattan from a thermonuclear bomb threat! Forget what I said about almost being way out of my league, I was 20,000 leagues under these heroes around me.

''Glad you could make it all the way from England'', Liberator said to me.

I slowly turned to Eradicator and whispered to her. ''Jesus Christ, you weren't kidding about bringing the best superheroes! You sure you don't want to wait for Superman and Batman as well?'' I gasped sarcastically.

''Relax…'' Liberator said, ''I know how you feel; it's a little overwhelming at first. But know that you wouldn't have been brought here if we didn't think you were good enough''.

''I know, just compared to you guys I haven't really done much'' I replied honestly, a little too honest if I was trying to impress them.

''Not done much?'' Smasher interrupted, ''So it wasn't you who stopped a gang war in London? You didn't defeat a reincarnated Jack the Ripper? You didn't save stars and stripes here from an Iraq war loving psycho?'' He gestured to American Woman, obviously referring to when I saved her from Black-Ops and Hunter.

''Wow, you know about that?'' I asked him.

''I heard about you before I started this. You're one of my inspirations''.

My heart nearly stopped hearing that, and I had a hard trouble replying as the words were too shy to come out of my throat, ''I…was…I am?'' I asked nervously. He nodded in response, that's so cool. All the others I can remember being inspired by me either turn stir crazy or want me dead.

Psycho Chick then moved closer to me, ''You might want to suit up, time for you to meet team leader''.

I'd almost forgotten that I was still holding my costume in my now sweaty hands. I moved away and quickly got changed while all the others had a group discussion about certain things, maybe about the mission or even just catching up if they know each other. I feel like I just walked in an Academy Award ceremony, this was a dream come true not only having my first superhero team-up, but with some of the best in the game.

I heard the main door open slowly and the light from outside nearly blinding me instantly, but thankfully it was cut off from the shadow of the person stepping in…and surprisingly the shadow wasn't all that big. The door closed heavily and I was looking forward at the new superhero walking in, the team leader. She was a little girl in a purple wig and purple and black costume that had a hint of school uniform style to it…and no wonder…

''The leader's an 11 year old girl?'' I whispered before I could stop myself, hopefully no one else heard me…hold on, the pieces were starting to fit together now. 11 year old girl…that's Hit-Girl, the mysterious superhero I've been hearing about! And that costume, it is the girl from the Kick-Ass kidnap video! I knew it!

Once I was fully changed into my costume, I made my way over to the group and the closest person next to me was Firecracker. I leaned in close to her, ''You know, from all the reception I've been hearing, I thought she would be a little more…intimidating''.

''Why don't you test her out?'' She replied playfully, ''Trust me, she's not one you should let your guard down to…not that any guard will protect you from her anyway if you get on her bad side''.

''So…she's that good?''

''First time I meet her, she took out a whole room full of thugs, armed with fucking machetes, knives, butterfly knives and enjoyed spilling the blood and profanity''.

''Great, a female pre-teen version of Hellrider'', I muttered under my breath.

''So you're Omega Kid!'' Hit-Girl said to me.

''Yeah'' I replied unable to think of any smart of confident remark.

''Relax, you look like a douche trying to stand tall'' She commented and turned towards the others. I just got dissed by an 11 year old. ''Oh I know that face…'' Hit-Girl said breaking me out of my thoughts, ''But later, we have more important things to discuss''.

''So what's so big that it requires all of us?'' Smasher asked.

Psycho Chick then stepped forward, ''Something is going down that could shift the power of drugs cooperation's to unthinkable levels. Liberator…'' She turned to him, and all Liberator did was flick a switch on some control he had, the lights in the warehouse dimmed and on the side of the wall a large screen came up and on it played what looked like a gritty documentary of how to make chemicals.

Liberator used the control to change to different camera angles showing workers in the middle of some kind of process, ''In the past few months; chemical factories and drug plantations have been raided with very few things stolen, but as time went on, they eventually acquired all they needed without any suspicion being thrown on what they're making''.

''And what are they making?'' I asked.

''A new kind of drug!'' Psycho Chick answered.

''Hold on…'' Femme Fetale called out, ''Why is this gang putting so much effort and time into making a new drug, and how will it shift powers?''

Hit-Girl was now the one who answered, ''Cause this isn't one of those happy-dappy, knocked up drugs you're thinking of…it's a weapon''.

''What kind of weapon?'' Ska Boss questioned.

''Think of the boost in strength and physicality that steroids give you…'' Liberator spoke, ''Now imagine that times 100, and losing your mind and memoires, being forced to serve under the first person you see''.

''And of course the first person they would see is the head honcho of this operation'' Firecracker pointed out.

Psycho Chick nodded, ''There's actually five people in charge, but the government have lost track of those five people. And that leaves the superheroes to do the rest, American Woman!''

American Woman stood up and approached the screen next to Liberator, as he flicked a switch; five faces appeared on the screen.

''Thanks to my team, we've been able to identify them…'' First she pointed to a fat guy, with a mask that had a big zip line going around it, ''The Zipper, former drug dealer turned super villain''.

She pointed to the next face; another man who looked like a cross-dressing geisha, ''This guy is Kumadori, another former drug dealer turned super villain''.

Next one was a short woman with a whip wrapped around both her arms, ''Tightrope, a small time thief who wants to make it big''.

After that was a guy in a smart suit but with a muzzle over his face like Hannibal Lector, ''His name is the Spammibal; an autistic that was unfortunately raised by the wrong sorts of people''.

Finally was a muscular guy with a leopard skin over a grey suit, ''And lastly is Luccon, ring-leader of this crime syndicate. He was a drug lord who operated with his business overseas to escape charges if ever caught. But that didn't save him, after his business went to shambles he went into hiding. And now it looks as if he wants a big return''.

''But of course we're not going to give him the chance…'' Hit-Girl cut in, ''And it won't be just those five to look out for, but any other motherfuckers who were stupid enough to remain loyal to them. This will be dangerous, so if you won't out now, go ahead!''

No one dared to leave, like we could just ignore this. This was like a super solider formula they were building; this could do more damage to the world than can ever be fixed. Because not only will their financial power be greater than any royalty, but this could start wars and possibly massacres if falling into the wrong hands.

Once Hit-Girl knew that none of us were backing out of this; she smiled lightly, ''Well alright then, we'll get ourselves ready, and then leave in one hour''.

* * *

Could I be anymore pumped than I already am? Probably not, no, defiantly not. I was literally 45 minutes away from starting my first ever team-up mission, to practically save the world from a formula with a group of the best superheroes I can think of at the moment. It's a shame that I couldn't bring the others with me, oh boy, Alex and Steph get jealous when I team up with one superhero…this is going to knock the socks right off of them if I make it back.

Nearby I saw American Woman, standing by Liberator and Psycho Chick working on something at a table. Curiosity got the better of me and I walked over towards them, ''What you up too?'' I asked them.

Liberator held up something that looked like a metallic egg, ''A scrambler, get this close enough to their tech and it'll fry them''.

''It can do that?''

''You'll be surprised with what we have up our sleeves''.

''Not to mention Psycho Chick here's got some government backing to help us out'' American Woman said.

''What about their weapons?'' I asked them.

Psycho Chick then pulled over a large bag on the floor next to her, inside were some suits that kinda looked like the ones scuba divers wore, ''New state of the art bullet proof suits, as long as they don't aim for your head, it'll take quite a round to take you out. Wear these under your costume, and we should be fine''.

''You guys have a lot of high tech Batman stuff going on!'' I said to them.

''It's amazing how much the government is keeping from the public, there's weapons I've seen and tested that would make water boil'' Psycho Chick said to me. I wonder what it's actually like being the first and so far only government issued hero, I don't know if that would be for me though, I prefer being the leader of my own little band of friends.

''And what was that about your team?'' I asked American Woman.

''The Lasses of Justice, one of them has quite a lot of resources and know-how. And I also know other helpful…heroes with tech and finance backing'' She said, and I don't know whether it was the lighting or whatever, but it looked like she blushed when she said that last part. She continued though, ''We can use all the help we get even if it's not all on the front line''.

I nodded in agreement; even the heroes I've meet seem to have advanced so much more than me, well I know I've defiantly got better than when I first started, and I know I'm good. But still, only know, seeing all these heroes around me do I realize just how many of us are here, and how many good ones. When I started this, I was determined to be the best superhero there was…boy I'm starting to regret making that as my New Year's Resolution.

''Hey asshole!'' Hit-Girl called out to me, jeez this kid has got a mouth on her, and I'm on her side. ''From what Eradicator told me you're quite good, and you should be, you've been at this quite a while''.

''Yeah, just over a year''.

''Well then, you should have quite an experience with fighting skills'' She smirked at me funny.

Behind me; the others were at the table continuing to work with big grins on their faces as well, like they knew something was up. I looked back at Hit-Girl, ''I'm a decent fighter, yeah''.

''Okay then, let me see'', she mocked me while at the same time getting into a fighting poss.

You can't be serious? I'm expected to fight her? Even if she is good I still might…

''Come on numb-nuts, show me how good you are!''

''What did you just call…'' I was about to ask, until in the blink of an eye she leaps in the air and kicks me full on the chest knocking me to the ground and giving me a hard time being able to breathe again. However, in a few seconds I felt the wind come back to me, and the kick didn't actually hurt much.

''I made sure that kick wouldn't hurt…'' Hit-Girl taunted as she advanced on me, ''But if you want any more handicaps, we'd have to buy you a guard dog''.

So what if she's team leader, so what if she is this supposed best superhero around, and even if she is just a little girl, I'm not taking this. I jump up at kick out at her; but she spins while grabbing my leg, back face to face with me, she grabs my neck as well and slams me to the ground. Again, for a second the wind just got knocked out of me.

''You're fast on the offensive, but slow on the retreat'', she whispered in my ear before we both rolled to the side. I round house kicked at her, but she ducked out of the way. Perfect opportunity for me to kick at her legs; however I wasn't expecting her to jump up and then land right on my leg. I looked up in time to see her kick at my face, I blocked and she jumped off my leg, ''Nice block, but your timing is way off dude''.

I charge towards her and punch at her multiple times, she just blocks one punch after another before jumping up, kicking both my arms aside and double kicking me sending me crashing on my back side again. I don't know what it is? Maybe I'm holding back psychologically because she's just a little girl, maybe she's just too small for me too hit, there's no way she can be beating me this easy, I'm actually trying to give my all.

''You going to be the gentleman and let me make the first move?'' She asked sarcastically.

''Go ahead'' I replied too confident for my own good.

''Wrong time to play polite…'' She snared at me playfully. Then she charged forward and so did I; I gave an Omega Swing on the right side, while holding up my leg on the left trapping her. But she just flips right over me with little effort; I round house kick with my left leg, she manages to block it before grabbing me by my shoulders and throwing me over herself despite her being half my size. ''Cause I never play!'' She finished looking down on me.

I wanted to get back up and actually get a hit on her, she lowers herself to my level, ''That's enough, we fight anymore I'll actually hurt you'', I can't tell whether that was a threat or a word of caution, she spoke like she meant both. ''You know for someone whose been at this a year, you're pretty good. Another year of two, you might be equal to me. Liberator will fix you up, we got half an hour for the real battle numb-nuts, better be ready'' She then stood up and walked away to talk to the others.

''Oh, I just got a nostalgic rush watching that'' Eradicator said as she sat down next to me.

''How can anyone be that good?'' I asked her while trying to get the feeling back in my arms and legs.

''She's been doing this almost her whole life''.

''Her whole life?''

Another voice came by, ''Damn straight…'', Firecracker said to me while watching Hit-Girl, ''Her dad was a superhero too, remember the other guy with Kick-Ass on the kidnap video?''

''Oh shit, that was her…but he didn't make it, did he?''

Eradicator continued, ''No, he'd been training her to fight the people that stole their lives. With him and those people gone, she's been trying to handle having a normal life for the first time. But she still gets drawn back in, cause there's still one spit on her father's grave…Red Mist''.

Time seemed to stop for me, and the sunlight seemed to disappear from the windows hearing that name and how it was effecting Hit-Girl, ''I think Hit-Girl hit me harder than she thought, it sounded like you said Red-Mist?''

''She did…'' Firecracker answered with anger in her voice, ''He's not the hero we thought he was. It was all just an act, but he doesn't care'', She spat before leaving Eradicator and me.

I'm still trying to wrap my head around this, ''So Red-Mist is a villain?''

Eradicator didn't respond to quickly, something tells me that like Firecracker, she knew Red-Mist a lot more than she had hoped in case of this, ''Heroes and Villains aren't as black and white as you believe when you start this. All you need to know is that Red-Mist is no hero''.

It's insane; he was one of my favorites. Sure he hadn't done much; he got a wanted drug dealer…but was that a part of the act Firecracker talked about? He was someone I looked up to when I started Omega Kid, and it turns out he wasn't real. And Hit-Girl has been at this her whole life, trained by her father. Me, her equal in a year? By that time she'll have advanced far beyond me. The superhero world is much bigger than I ever believed.

* * *

Once we were equipped and ready to go; Eradicator showed us all a secret underground passage that the drug leaders had been using to sneak in and out and transport all of their stolen goods. We'd split up into two different teams; I was with Ska Boss, Femme Fetale, Smasher and Firecracker. Right now the five of us were making our way through a tunnel which would lead to the base quicker; thankfully we had the others working on jamming the cameras so the element of surprise was still on our side.

''So what about when we meet up at the end with the guards?'' Smasher asked Ska Boss who had gone through the plan with our group.

''The others will deal with that; from the tapes there was a lock down switch next the door we're heading for, we just need to make sure that no one escapes. Just one person escaping with this drug will be catastrophic. We just got to make sure we wait for the others before we start attacking the guards or the bosses'', she instructed. After her sentence she pulled out a little bottle from her costume and took out from it what looked like little pills and swallowed them.

''What's that?'' Fetale asked.

''Strattera pills''.

''Do you have ADHD?'' I asked her.

''Yeah…also they keep me calm and calculated for missions''.

''Oh, well if you've read a book called Percy Jackson ADHD would help in battles'' I joked, kinda pointless as no one might get it.

''You like Percy Jackson?'' Ska Boss asked excitedly.

''What's your favorite book?'' I quizzed her right after her response.

''Last Olympian was amazing, but Lost Hero was just as good!''

''Damn, I still need to get that book. What did you think of the movie?''

''Logan Lerman is a hottie'' She answered before she could stop herself.

''Don't really know how to respond to that seeing how he's played me…''

''Hey nerds…'' Firecracker cut in and pointed in front of us where there was a large opening leading to a flight of stairs that lead below, ''Is that are door?''

''That's it!'' Ska Boss replied. We all crouched down and moved as close to the edge as we could without touching the metal staircase leading down, there was a theory in our group that they could be alarms or booby-traps. We looked down and past the staircase below; where there was gang members working away with equipment and chemicals and different tables, passing around instructions and the odd threat.

''And I thought the most complex thing a thug would use is a gun'' Smasher whispered.

''No, they've dealt with more''.

''How do you know?'' Firecracker asked me.

''Look there!'' I pointed. One of the thugs was pushing a large crate carrying who knows what, but it was what was writing on the crate that concerned me…

''Rostrum Tech…'' Fetale spoke first, ''Aren't they a weapons manufacture company?''

''That's one of their main lines of work. Just a few weeks ago me and my team found out the company heads sons were using that Tech, using them to make weapons and battle suits while shipping the rest off to gangs who paid them the most''.

''No sign of the big bads'', Firecracker said. She was right, not a trace of any of the five main leaders.

''We can't just fight them now…'' Smasher said, ''I know we could beat that many, but didn't Hit-Girl say we should be top condition for our real battle''.

''She did…'' Ska Boss answered, ''That's why we should put on these goggles now!'' She un zipped her bag that she was carrying revealing five high tech goggles. We each took a pair and put them on, while Ska Boss went to work on the switch nearby, placing a little kill switch bomb on it.

So cool! They were heat vision goggles. I felt like Predator…however, wearing these goggles left me a bit puzzled. And the rest seemed to share that, ''Why heat vision?'' Smasher asked before I could.

No one answered; they just looked right above us. I did the same and that's when I saw the other group of five on the level above us. They too were wearing heat vision goggles; Psycho Chick stood at the front of them just over the edge, holding little orbs in her hands. I didn't know what they were at first, but when she dropped them right into the heart of the operation below, common sense came into play.

BANG! BANG! BANG! The little orbs exploded on impact and the thugs started running around screaming their heads off or coughing their lungs out, smoke bombs, stealth attack's best friend. Once the whole room was engulfed in smoke, Hit-Girl signaled for the all clear and our attack begun.

Both groups went down their respective staircase. And upon ground level, was our chance to finally have some team-up action, and you know what the coolest part is? Those suits that Psycho Chick had acquired, Liberator modified them a bit so they would give off a stronger heat signature than a normal human body would, so it was much easier telling the difference between friend and foe…and believe me, I would not want Hit-Girl to mistake me as one of those thugs.

Because that little girl was a blur going past my vision, whether I would be taking down a blind thug or looking around for another one, she would always be there taking on three or four at a time. We were soon making sort work of them, I caught sight of the others taking on their share, this wasn't a battle…it was a massacre.

But the smoke would wear off soon, or some kind of defense mechanism would kick in to get rid of the smoke, so we had to finish this quick. I grabbed one of the thugs by his arms, and gave him an Omega-Swing to the temple knocking him out cold. Another one was now charging at me, but I flipped up and kicked him on the shoulder knocking him into one of the tables. They were attacking us now, suggesting the smoke was clearing, but we were almost finished with them anyway.

Another one of the heroes pushed a thug back, while the other kicked him forward sending him crashing to the ground in a heap. And after that crash there was almost silence, well quiet compared to the action and carnage that was just going on. I looked around and could only make out nine other large heat figures. Risking the stinging of eyes or some kind of sneak attack, I took off the goggles and could see the ten of us standing in the mist. It was on ground level now, but slowly drifted into any air vents around, revealing dozens of bodies unconscious at our feet.

''Feels kinda good doing this again'', Eradicator said as she took off her goggles, followed by the others looking around at the damage we had done. It was not just the personal damage that we inflicted; the tables were snapped, the equipment was smashed, and all kinds of liquid poured down to the ground, becoming useless as they fizzled and evaporated.

''Well that's their operation down the drain, literally'', Firecracker joked.

''Works not over yet…'' Hit-Girl called out, ''We still have five more assholes to find!''

''WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!''

That didn't take long. We looked towards the upper levels where we came, standing at the opening were the five head villains behind this whole thing; Luccon, Zipper, Kumadori, Tightrope and Spammibal (I can't take that one seriously with a name like that). Luccon's face was filled with the most rage, and he was the only one who looked like he wanted to stay and make us pay…like the others really had a choice.

''Ska Boss!'' Hit-Girl shouted.

And on cue, Ska flicked a little switch that she had in her hand, ''Boom!'' She said at the same time as the real BOOM! The tiny explosion on the switch just enough for the doors behind the villains to lock themselves, leaving them shocked and scared to the point of pissing themselves.

''You idiots!'' Luccon yelled in fury, ''You've trapped yourselves too''.

Psycho Chick shouted back, ''Even if there wasn't another secret way in that you lot didn't know about. With my training, it would take me no more than five minutes to reboot that switch''.

''It doesn't matter!'' He snapped back at us, ''None of you are leaving here, dead or alive! Let's get them!'' He threw his fist in the air as he and his partners made their way down the flight of stairs towards us.

''Ten of us, five of them. You all do the math!'' Hit-Girl told us. This was finally it, my time to show that I can be just as good as these heroes. Even if most of them have done things I couldn't possibly imagine, I still want to make my mark with them. The villains had reached the bottom of the stairs and charged at us, as we all split into five groups of two and took on the closest ones toward us…me going for the main man.

I jumped up and tried to kick at his face, but he grabbed my leg and swung me to the ground. Before my face could hit the ground, I stopped myself on my hands and kicked at Luccon's face with my other leg causing him to let go. I charged for him BAM! BAM! Giving him two blows to the face, but he just brushed them aside and punched me in the ribs and kicked at my shoulder as I was going down, thankfully I managed to block some of the blow.

He charged at me again and tried to kick me, I grabbed his kicking leg holding him there, and was about to round house kick him in the face until he grabbed my leg as well, leaving both of us stuck. That is until Hit-Girl leaped in out of nowhere, grabbed Luccon by his head and swung around his body until she slammed him to the ground.

''Not bad numb-nuts'', she said at me as she and Luccon got up, her being the quicker one. ''Why don't you let me soften him up a bit for you'', she winked before turning around could pretty much be called a blur as she sent a flurry of punches and kicks his way. Luccon punched at her, she ducked and from her belt pulled out a little string, wrapping it around his arm.

She slides under his legs while pulling the string, causing him to flip onto his backside in a painful thud. She jumped up and grabbed onto him as he stumbled back onto his feet; she slapped both her hands either side of his head, he screamed in agony, his head was probably like Notre Dame Bells. Finally, she grabbed the head of his leopard skin, rolled over him landing on her feet behind him before flipping him right over her and slamming him to the ground, ''Come on then!'' She gestured for me to help, like she needed it! She was throwing about a guy three times her size!

''Remind me never to spare with you again!'' I told her, as I charged forward BAM! Kicked Luccon on the chest, and round house kicked him in the face.

Just coming into view were Firecracker and Purple Eradicator teaming up to take on the large Zipper. He punched with both his hands at Eradicator, who grabbed both of them and held him in place for Firecracker to move in and kick right at the guy's sensitive's, ''Not like you were going to have kids anyway'' She mocked before jumping up and round house kicking him in the face knocking him back, dazed and holding his balls…it looked like he was going to un zip his mask and throw up.

Eradicator rolled along the ground, kicked at his legs first, then his knees, followed by stomach and chest and finished with a punch to the head in what was one of the coolest combos ever. Eradicator then bent down, just enough for Firecracker to roll over her and kick Zipper right in the chest knocking him right onto a table and leaving him down for the count.

Kumadori pulled out two little daggers and slashed them both right at Smasher and Fetale; both blocking with their weapons consisted of a baton and a butterfly knife. At a standstill, Fetale kicks at Kumadori's chest, but the cross dresser just spins around and tangles her foot in his costume throwing her to the side. However, he wasn't expecting her to kick with her other foot…or maybe he was because now both her feet were trapped in his costume.

He was so busying trying to trap Fetale; he wasn't expecting a hard knock on the head from Smasher's baton, or a punch to the face from him either. Smasher's fist now covered in white and red face paint. With Kumadori now dazed, Fetale could pull both her feet back and toss him to the ground. She kept flipping back and forth, knocking the male geisha all over the place, his trap plan backfiring horribly. She kept doing it until he flipped into the path of Smasher, who gave him one final blow to the face with his baton knocking him cold, and freeing Fetale at the same time.

American Woman and Liberator were taking cover behind a broken down table, as Tightrope used the whips on her arms and slashed them at the table trying to coax the two out. Her style was creepily familiar to No-One's style, only she was slightly slower on the attack. This gave Liberator the chance to lift up a small baton, and let one of her whips get tangled up on it. He pulled at it, but Tightrope wasn't so willing to fall. If only she knew Liberator was more of a distraction than an offensive, because it was too late as she turned and saw American Woman next to her giving her a hard punch square in the face.

She stumbled back, but was not down yet. She used her other whip and aimed for American Woman, who dodged and rolled to the best of her ability. With Liberator continuously pulling her other whip and arm, she was unbalanced and couldn't get a good strike at American Woman. Finally getting in on the action; Liberator jumped up and ran around Tightrope, throwing her even more off balance. He then kicked at her legs tripping her. And then American Woman doubled kicked at her on the ground, causing her to roll onto the whip Liberator was holding, tying herself up in it.

Lastly, Ska Boss and Psycho Chick were up against the suit and muzzle wearing Spammibal. Besides Luccon, this guy seemed to be the toughest one of the lot, he was defending well against the both of them…but from the looks of it, we were about to find out why Psycho Chick has that name. She pulls out her katana from behind her and swings for him, the guy rolls and dodges the attack.

He punches at Ska Boss, she dodges the attacks and gives him a good uppercut to the chin and round house kicks him face knocking him back. Spammibal decides to go all out, and un-straps the muzzle revealing a disfigured mouth, jutted with sharp edged teeth. He was like a human version of a shark, cause now when he charged at Ska Boss, he tried to chomp at her. Ska keeps backing away as Spammibal gets ever closer to her. Taking this chance, Psycho Chick swings her katana for his head, the villain turns and then does what I thought was impossible…he bite down on the sword and held it in his jaw.

''No fucking way!'' She breathed out in shock as Spammibal twisted his head, bending the katana as he did so. Psycho Chick tried to pull it out of his mouth, but he had a good…eh…hold of it. That is until; Ska elbowed the side of his face hard, giving Psycho the chance to pull the sword out while cutting apart of his mouth. The blood stained her sword, this bit freaked me out. She rubbed some of the blood onto her fist, and using that fist socked Spammibal right on the mouth sending him flying back and onto the ground.

Luccon slammed both his arms down at me, I blocked them both with my hands, and kicked at his chest pushing him back before took out her butterfly knife and stabbed at his knee. He shrieked in pain, but that didn't stop him from trying to get a hit on the little ninja. He punches once, and she in turn stabs him through the hand almost cutting it right down the middle.

He backed off as all of us re-grouped. His army was out, his partners were down, looks like it was the end for his operation. ''Do you know what you've done?''

''Save the day and stomped your ass for good measure'', Hit-Girl smirked as she alone advanced on him.

And like a big baby, the guy crawled away from her pleading for mercy and forgiveness. ''Please, this wasn't my idea. We were hired by someone, take it out on him, just please let me go. Show me mercy! MERCY!''

She stopped in her tracks; her fists clenched so hard her knuckles could probably break and blood would burst from her veins. She breathed in heavily, at first it looked like she was going to spare him, until she spoke in a broken voice, ''I don't have any in me!'' She then pulled out a large double sided blade, ready to end it (not that I could stop her from doing so anyway).

Luccon pleaded with so much emotion he was in tears now, but that didn't stop Hit-Girl from swinging that blade so fast the damage was late coming. Only a moment or two past before blood gushed out of Luccon's neck and his head flopped back before falling clean off his shoulders (maybe clean isn't the right word in this situation). His body slumped to the ground, quiet except for one last burst of blood bursting from the neck and along the ground, as well as the head rolling over a few times.

Just when I thought I couldn't see any more gruesome deaths, what with Jack the Ripper falling a couple of stories onto metal pipes or Black-Ops being blown to smithereens. Hit-Girl bended her bladed staff in half and placed it back behind her utility belt.

''Is she going to be okay?'' I asked.

''She's dealt with this loads of times. Its anger she's feeling'', Eradicator told me.

''Why anger?''

Fetale answered for me, ''Imagine the people working for the men, brutally murdered your father showing no mercy, pleaded for it themselves''.

I guess that's reason enough. I wonder how she actually feels with every kill, knowing that it won't bring her dad back, but at least a part of his honor. Still, her father's probably looking down on her now and full of pride. This little girl, not even a teen yet, has led a bunch of the best superheroes I know into a drug's plot that could rupture America and other continents and won.

You know, I don't really care if I don't make my promise and becoming the best superhero ever, as long as I become nearly as good or as strong as Hit-Girl…that's good enough for me!

* * *

Sunsets in the states are a lot better than they are in England; I kinda like the orange look to it rather than the purple kinda glow, but it is the one I've mostly grown up to. Anyway, day was drawing to a close by the time we all made it back to the warehouse, battered and bruised but none the less victorious.

''I'm going to enjoy resting after this'', Firecracker groaned.

''You're not only'', I followed up. The rest of the group agreed, the only one who didn't was already making her way out of the warehouse, ''Hit-Girl? You're going?'' I called out.

She looked back at us as she opened the door, ''We've all got a life to get back to numb-nuts. You all did great today, thanks everyone!'' She said before leaving, closing the door on the way out.

Just thinking about how good she is made me smile with pride, never before had I felt so good about being a superhero. Who cares if my friends and I are still the only real heroes in Britain, as long as these guys here do their jobs the world will hopefully be a better place. Thinking about all this made me blurt out, ''Hit-Girl really is the greatest hero!''

The others then burst out in laugher at my comment; I knew I should have kept my big mouth shut. Eradicator was the first to point out her view, ''I don't know about that, unlike you, when I caught into a scuffle with her I proved a good match''.

''Are you kidding me?'' Firecracker said, ''I'm the one doing all the hard work, while her and Kick-Ass swapped taunts and looks at eachother''.

''Hello…'' Ska Boss called out, ''She actually trusts me enough in my abilities to let me fight with her''.

''Bet none of you have saved a movie set!'' American Woman taunted.

''Just give me some time, I'll be better than all of you'', Smasher said pointing to every one of us.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa…'' Psycho Chick shouted for attention, ''I'm the first hero appointed by the government, so that's got to count for something''.

''Hey I saved New York from a nuclear war…'' Liberator said, ''Beat that!''

''I rose from the streets to be a hero…'' Femme Fetale spoke, ''I'm the best underdog there is''.

''Oh yeah…'' I said before I could stop myself, and everyone turned to me…okay, which story should I use? What would be a good one?

''There was this Hungarian Cook…'' Once that came out everyone started laughing again…okay that wasn't the best one to go with.

* * *

_(3__rd__ Person View)_

''_Sir…'' A tall man in his 30's at most rushed into the main office, adjusting his tie out of sheer fright due to the news he was about to bring to his boss, sitting at the desk by a large window, ''We have some…bad…something happened with Project Juiced!''_

''_Let me guess…'' The boss spoke in a surprisingly young voice with a hint of a lisp, ''Superheroes''._

_The reporter gulped with fear at what might happen to him for delivering this bad news, ''Yes…sir''._

''_Kick-Ass?''_

''_No sir, it was her''._

''_Why am I not surprised! It would take more than that geek to foil my plan and…what of Luccon and the boys?''_

''_Luccon's…dead, sir. And the others were taking in, they could lead it back to you…''_

_The boss rose for his chair; that's when the reported yelped uncontrollably knowing he's gone too far. The boss however, simply chuckled lightly, ''Do you know any lawyers that would willingly lead those fucktards back to me?''_

''_No…no sir! And also, it wasn't just her…she had help!'' He then pulled out photos, each of them different types of photos from newspapers or the internet showing the ten heroes. The boss took his time studying each of them._

''_Ah yes, I know them…some more than others'' He whispered the last part as well as cherishing some of the pictures longer than others. His face then turned to curiosity as he saw another photo, ''Except for this one'' He pointed to the only superhero he didn't recognize._

''_That's Omega Kid sir!''_

''_Oh, the Brit! Yeah I remember now'' He smirked before lifting up Omega Kid's photo before scrunching it up into a ball and throwing it to the side, leaving his reporter confused, ''I don't have time to deal with superheroes overseas just yet. I have some buisness in Eastern Europe soon though, so who knows? I may pay this ass-hole a visit soon. But I would rather tackle the more familiar faces first''._

''_Yes sir!''_

''_You may go now!''_

''_Thank you sir…Mr. D'Amico!'' The reporter said before turning to leave the office._

''_One more thing…'' Chris D'Amico called out to his reporter before he had left the room, ''Never call me by my name when I'm doing business''._

''_Yes Red Mist''._

''_It's not Red Mist you idiot!'' Chris shouted out._

''_Oh, then what is your business name…sir!''_

''_From this point on, call me…'' Chris said with glee as he moved closer to the reporter, the light reflecting showing off his new orange costume with a black cape, his mask now covering the bottom half of his face resembling a muzzle (who do you think suggested Spammible should wear one?)._

''_The Motherfucker!''_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Well there it is! Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Man, it was so awesome writing this chapter and having so many amazing characters to write about...speaking about that, it's time for ownership copyright stuff...(Takes deep breath)..._

_Penelope Conway/Purple Eradicator is owned by Splish92_

_Abby Adriene/American Woman is owned by BrenRome_

_Isabel Lizewski/Firecracker is owned by redmistroxs_

_James Hunter/Smasher is owned by ZOMBEHSRKEWL_

_Benjamin Thatcher/Liberator is owned by Skullhead881_

_Bethany Daniels/Femme Fetale is owned by PrettyVacant483_

_Selena Vega/Ska Boss is owned by Praseodymium _

_Lori Washington/Psycho Chick is owned by AngieGrizz_

_All of these authors I would like to thank for allowing me to bring in their characters for this special chapter. If the creators of Kick-Ass read fanfiction, they should all deserve to be Kick-Ass spin-offs!_

_You know, I can't help but feel like I've forgotten someone...someone important...oh yeah..._

_Mindy Macready/Hit-Girl and Chris D'Amico/Red Mist/Motherfucker are both owned by Mark Miller and John Romita Jnr._

_So hope you enjoyed this chapter and eagerly waiting more Omega Kid action. While you're waiting, check out these other stories as well. Power to Kick-Ass fanfiction. Until next time, take care!_


	39. Supervillain Arc: They're Alive

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfics are owned by their writers and creators. However; all rights, characters and anything else with a name mentioned in Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 39: They're Alive **

Well compared to the awesome experience of my first all-star superhero team mission, the past week hasn't really been that eventful. No new super villains to speak of, no new evidence of Toxin trying to regain power of gang territory again, but of course that just means that something bad is going to happen on both fronts involving those two. However, I've got other things to think about now, like being forced to decide which costume I prefer out of Alex or Steph's.

''Come on!'' Alex muttered trying to swing my vote to him.

''Sorry Alex, but not only is Steph's better made. I do prefer One Piece over Naruto!'' I answered for him, earning a grunt off Alex who decided to take his revenge by slapping Steph across the head causing his hat to fall off.

In case you're wondering, no we're not in our actual costumes. But in the costumes of three of the most well-known anime heroes of all time for the 2011 Film and Comic con in England. Steph went as Luffy, Alex was Naruto himself, and I was the number one hero Goku (so that automatically means my costume was the best of the lot).

''So what time does the train leave again?'' Alex asked.

''In 20 minutes!'' Rachael said as she entered the room in her costume, Sailor Moon, another famous anime hero. My knees instantly felt weak seeing her dressed up like that, she looked amazing dress up in a costume, not that I'm trying to hint at anything. And I was the only one who approved…

Alex whispered din my ear, ''Hey Thomas I know she's your girlfriend, but can I make a comment?''

''No'', I told him bluntly.

''Would have thought you would have put on the other costumes'', Rachael said to us.

''Where's the fun in that? We dress up like that every other night!'' I replied.

''Speaking of which…'' Steph cut in, ''I need to talk to Stella about changing it, I think I'm getting to big for it''.

''Getting a little tubby around there'', Alex mocked and chuckled. Steph didn't take that lying back, and slapped his brother across the head making his wig fall to the ground.

''Aww, you're having a growth spurt'', Rachael said to him causing him to blush.

''Don't get too happy!'' Alex muttered bitterly while putting his wig back on.

''What's up with you?'' I asked.

''Nothing…I just…tell them Rachael!''

Rachael looked at him surprised like he wasn't himself, but spoke up for him anyway, ''The other day Alex went up to Chloe while we were talking to ask her out''.

My eyebrows shot up instantly, ''He finally asked! So what did she say?''

''Well…she couldn't really say anything…on a count of Alex not saying anything to begin with, before running off!''

Now I was looking at Alex like he wasn't himself. He sighed in frustration and decided to speak for himself now, ''I panicked okay! I was going to ask her out…but the words…just…didn't come out! I froze up!'' His voice broke a couple of times while he was speaking.

''You froze up? This is you we're talking about!'' I told him.

''I know, I know, I don't know what happened. I've talked to her before, but when I tried the other day I…I…I just I just I just I just…'' The words were stuck in his throat at the moment, he was too shy to even talk about it to us. I can't believe I'm actually seeing a shy side to my best friend/other brother who for years has always had this corny smooth talking way with girls…that's when I figured it out.

''No way…'' I gasped.

''No way what?''

''She's not a crush…''

''Don't say it!'' He interrupted knowing what path I was on.

''You don't like her…''

''Shut up!''

''You love her!''

Alex turned around and covered his ears, ''I'm not listening, la, la, la, la!'' He went on for about a minute or so like that until he couldn't speak or shout anymore.

''Aw, our kids are growing up'', Rachael said.

Alex couldn't be bothered to argue with us anymore. Wow, who would have thought this? Certainly not me, guess I have to re-think the whole Alex and Chloe thing, he looks like he could use some help. Then again, this is me we're talking about, like I didn't have my own problems trying to start my love life.

''Besides…'' Alex mumbled, ''After the way I acted, she probably thinks I'm some idiot anyway''.

''Oh really?'' Rachael teased drawing his attention, ''After you left she did ask me if I knew who that cute kid was''.

Alex gulped a couple of times, ''Really?'' He gasped.

* * *

I think that a hopeful Alex is more tolerable than a depressed one, because I wasn't nearly as annoyed on the train to the con as I originally thought I was going to be. Alex still kept up hope that maybe there was a chance, but every time he thought about it he would freeze up, even I wasn't that bad with girls before Rachael.

We stopped off for a quick lunch before finally arriving at our destination, jam packed with people all dressed up and on the lookout for any celebrities they could find. Now there are quite a few here that I would be hoping to see; a few anime voice actors here and there, as well as Christopher Lloyd aka Doc from Back to the Future! The Hellrasier actors, actors from the old Star Wars films and probably dozens more…but there was another cast that I was eager to meet.

''So Thomas, ready to meet Omega Kid?'' Alex teased and patted me on the back. Yes, the main cast of the Omega Kid series was here to promote the show. I know that I have my mixed opinions on it, but I have to lend my support to it for helping to spread the word of good and justice…not the mention the chance for Logan Lerman to sign my Percy Jackson books if I'm nice enough.

''Aren't you lot coming?'' I asked them.

''We'll catch up with you!'' The brothers shouted as they journeyed the other way and got lost amidst the crowds of people in costumes.

''I'm heading to the sales section, see you in a bit!'' Rachael said as she quickly kissed me before going her own way.

So looks like it was me on my own now, in a large building with everyone dressed up in all manners of costumes…and I had absolutely no clue where the cast of Omega Kid where set to be. I made my way around taking in all the sights, and you know the coolest feeling I got so far? People around me dressed up as Omega Kid and the others! I never would have thought that a year on from starting this people would start dressing up as me; I just thought I would fit in with the large population of superheroes in the world. Hold on, if they're dressed as Omega Kids, they have to be heading where I'm heading.

Not an easy task, maybe going down one flight of stairs, I've lost sight of every kid that was dressed as Omega Kid. Back to root one again, I just had another look around seeing more superheroes than before, so I had to be hot on the trail. I got stopped a few times to take pictures with other people dressed up as Goku and couldn't help myself with wanting to help out others who were dressed as Omega Kid or another superhero I know.

''Hey look who's trying to mingle with the crowd!'' Why am I not surprised to hear Kevin's voice, and too turn around and see him dressed in the same Omega Kid costume he used to convince the world I'm not the real Omega Kid. It still creeps me out how much he made it to look like me.

''Hey Kevin!'' I greeted, remembering that I promised to be friends with him for helping me out, ''You heading to the Omega Kid series thing too?''

He laughed his head off, followed by his minions around, ''Like I would support that disgrace of a show''.

''It wasn't that bad'', I defended.

''Please, they got everything wrong. Not to mention they put the kid who ruined Percy Jackson in it!''

''What? He was good as Percy Jackson too! Wait, so then what are you doing here?''

''Oh, I'm planning an expansion of the fan club. Figured this would be the best place to start it off. Speaking of which, trivia time!''

''Okay, hit me!''

He clapped his hands together and started thinking, ''Here's one, how many sidekicks does Omega Kid have?''

I know I should lie to better hide my identity, but I know he still want tell me the right answer so I'm honest with him, ''Five''.

''Sorry mate, 39!''

''WHAT?''

''I know it's a bit of a shock at first, but that's what happens when you deal with the awesomeness of Omega Kid. Anyway, catch you later!'' He waved and started walking off with his group following.

''Wait, how close am I to the Omega Kid cast meeting?'' I quickly asked.

''Oh so that is where you're heading…'' He pointed behind me, ''It's back on the other side of the facility!''

''Ah damn it!'' I grunted. By the time I get there, the cast would have died of old age. Maybe I should have stayed with the others; I'm starting to get bored out of my skin now.

''39?'' Someone called out and moved closer to me, ''I don't think I've ever seen Omega Kid what that many around him!'' It was a guy maybe in his early 20's.

''Yeah, but he's Omega Kid's number one fan!'' I tried to sound convincing.

''And you?'' The person asked me.

''I'm a fan…I'm also Thomas!'' I held out my hand and he shook it.

''Harry Dunn!'' He responded and then pointed at my costume, ''I know…eh…Gohan?''

''Actually Goku, but close…where's your costume?'' I asked him. He was just in ordinary clothes you see when you walk down the street as far as I could tell.

''I'm Wesley Gibson…from Wanted!'' He answered.

''Oh yeah, yeah I notice now. So…you with anyone?''

''Not really, you?''

''Some friends and my girlfriend, but they're off somewhere else. I'm just trying to find the Omega Kid cast meeting''.

''Oh I just came from there, you want me to show you the way?'' He offered.

''Yeah thanks!''

* * *

''So that Omega Kid challenge thing he does with you happens all the time?''

''Pretty much''.

''And the other questions he's asked''.

''Trust me, you don't want to know!'' I told Harry. He turned out to be a swell guy. He's got some bankers job in Central London and likes to come to Comic con's to check up on the latest movies and stuff. And he turns out to be a big Omega Kid fan…although that normally leads me to being placed in dire peril soon, so I'm keeping my guard up just in case.

''Hey, Tom!'' I heard Alex call out, and he, Steph and Rachael all made their way over to me with…posters of the Omega Kid cast signed by the Omega Kid cast?

''You guys got there before me?'' I asked in shock.

''Where have you been?'' Alex quizzed me.

''Lost…oh by the way, guys this is Harry Dunn. If it weren't for him I'd still be trying to find my way around this place''.

''Nice to meet you all…'' Harry said, ''So I guess you don't need me anymore. Hope to see you again soon!''

''Same here…''

''ATTENTION HUMANS!'' A voice boomed across the hall. All of us, including Harry turned our attention to a crowd of people, at the centre was some old guy in a Magneto costume, ''I AM THE ONE WITH POWER NOW!''

''Is this an act?'' Rachael asked.

''If so, I'm playing along!'' Alex said and before we could stop him, he runs out of the crowd and is now face to face with Magneto, ''Okay tin head, let's go!'' Alex yelled and then gave the Professor X thinking face. Although the crowd around started laughing at this, the guy as Magneto didn't look amused one bit, at least not until he gave a small smirk…I don't like this.

''Alex, back away from him now!'' I called for him but too late!

Magneto raised his arm and then it happened; Alex collapsed screaming and holding his head, he tried to take the metal Naruto headband off his head, but it seemed to grow tighter. This guy can't have Magneto's power, it's not possible. But I had to rethink that statement, cause as Magneto raised his hand higher, Alex was now hovering off the ground, the headband pulling at him. I charged forward in hope of stopping him, but Magneto just flexes his hand and Alex is sent flying on top of me.

The others helped him off of me, just as Magneto raised both of his arms now and started lifting all metal objects around him in the air; money, collectables, and people that were attached to metal…this guy could kill someone if we don't act now. And out of all of us, it was the person I least suspected to attack who did…in the most unexpected way.

SWOOSH! Magneto was struck across his metal mask by a flying object, causing him to lose control and cause the people to fall to the ground; thankfully they weren't too high to lead to any real damage. With Magneto down, it gave the four of us a chance to all slowly turn our heads to Harry, who reloaded his bow with another arrow.

''You're Robin Hood?'' I said to stunned to really do much else.

''Not that big of a surprise really'' Harry replied as he threw off his Wanted clothes with his green hoodie costume underneath, and instantly covers his face under the long green hood, ''Anytime you lot want to jump in!'' He told us before charging off to go up against Magneto.

''Um…we don't have our costumes do we?'' Steph spoke for all of us. We didn't have our costumes unlike Hood; he's always more battle ready than us.

''Well, you guys are in _your _costumes!'' Rachael pointed out. We all looked pretty stupid not realising that under the wigs and cosplay suits, we were almost unrecognisable to anyone who was far enough. And with the damage that Hood and Magneto were giving off, no one was going to try and act brave and help out.

''Alright, let's go…'' BAAAAM! I was pummelled to the side by some huge force of nature, dressed in red armour. I strained to get up, but when I eventually did I saw a sight that chilled me to the core, a huge guy that made Marcus look like a lightweight…this guy was dressed as Juggernaut. He came charging at me again. I grabbed a desk next to me and held it up as a shield, but that didn't stop him as he ploughed through it like knife through butter and sends me flying again.

''Hold on!'' Alex shouted as he and Steph ran to help me, only to be stopped in their tracks by a figure floating in mid-air wearing a black and yellow suit…Black Adam! We were dealing with real super villains, and probably three of the toughest around. Alex and Steph charged at him; but Black Adam flies towards them, grabbing them both by the neck and slamming them into the back wall.

I got up just as Juggernaut came charging at me again, I rolled to the side dodging the impact as he goes crashing through the wall and into the next room. No one should be this strong! And of course there's Magneto and Black Adam, these guys somehow had the powers of the characters. BAAAAM! Juggernaut's fist slams through the wall and hits me dead on, knocking me across the hall with little effort. It felt like my bones were crumbling inside, just one more knock like that and I would be finished.

A metal table flies across my vision; I follow it to see it aimed at Hood who was still going up against Magneto. Hood dodged it and fired another arrow, but Magneto lifts a little coin and blocks it with that. I don't even think that these guys were trying and they were wiping the floor with us with their powers.

Alex went to round house kick at Black Adam, but the alien villain flies into the air to dodge the attack and soars for Steph. He goes to punching the flier, but he zips underneath Steph's punch and holds his elbow out hitting him in the stomach.

''Guys, we need to switch around!'' I call out. We all shift around so now Hood was aiming his arrows for Black Adam who was diving and hovering around to dodge the incoming fire. Alex and Steph were now double teaming on Juggernaut; the giant would go after one, while the other lands a sneak attack causing him to crash into the wall and anything else that got in his way, however that didn't look like he was slowing him down.

I was now up against the main leader now (he's Magneto, he's got to be the leader). He smirked at me before speaking out, ''You think that you can defeat us, human?''

I don't know what it was, but that voice sure sounded familiar, in fact something about this was starting to ring a bell with me. He focused on me, trying to see if I had anything metal to use against me, I didn't, ''Not going to work on me!'' I taunted before running towards him. Just as I thought, he lifted up metal desks and attempted to cut me off. But he wasn't quick enough, I slid under the tables and double kicked him the chest sending him crashing to the ground and causing his mask to fall off.

I froze seeing the face under the mask, it wasn't one I'd seen around a lot, but now I can't help but feel stupid for not knowing it sooner, ''Pyro?''

''Um…behold the power of Magneto!'' He bellowed as he sent a metal chair my way, I ducked dodging it and round house kicked him in the face. He rolled and was now flat on his face mumbling something before getting back up.

''Oh no you don't!'' I grabbed both his arms and held them down, ''Now tell me how you and your brothers are working these things!''

''I'll never tell our secrets to our mortal enemy…Ow, Ow, Ow!'' He cried in pain as Rachael snuck up behind him and twisted his ears.

''You want to tell us now?'' Rachael spat at him twisting harder.

''Ha, like I would tell our secrets to a woman as well!''

This pissed me off, I grabbed his nose and twisted that as well until the point it was starting to bleed, ''AHHHH! Alright, it's our suits! After you damaged our last ones we had to build new ones, so we based them off the greatest villains in history!''

''How do you shut down the suits?'' I demanded to know.

''I've said enough!''

I twisted his arm; it had to be more painful with that heavy suit on as well. He yelped in a high pitch voice, ''Cryo said that the power system runs throughout the suits, he made some modifications but he couldn't protect the power cells under the arms!''

I reached under his suit; there were craters in them giving me a good feel on the inside, wires connected to each other, I hope this isn't like the red wire blue wire situation. But soon I felt something large and cylinder, instincts told me to just pull it out, so I do. In my hand was a large red battery of sort, and straight away, the power to Pyro's suit disappears.

''Hold him here!'' I said to Rachael.

''Ha…'' Pyro chuckled, ''Like a girl can hold…OW!'' Rachael pulled at his hair hard.

''Make another sexist comment, and you'll be chocking on this!'' She threatened; I think she'll do just fine without me.

Black Adam dodges another one of Hood's arrows; he flies up behind Hood and grabs him in an arm lock. Thanks to the suit, he begins to crush Hood as he tightens his grip. I run up behind Black Adam and reach for the battery praying that it was in the same place as Pyro's. Thank God it was, I pulled it out and threw it away. The suit depowers instantly and the mask of Black Adam falls apart revealing Cryo's face.

''No, I know this situation points to a brutal violence towards my personal…'' BAM! I knock him out in one punch. Two down, one to go! Hood and I make our way over to help out Alex and Steph who were doing their best to escape the destructive path of Juggernaut aka Bulk. The behemoth charges at us now, Hood fires his arrow at Juggernaut's leg hoping to stop him but he wouldn't.

''Aim for under the arm, like Cryo's suit!'' I told him. Hood took up another arrow and aimed, but he didn't fire.

''I can't get a good hit!'' He said just as the giant rushed past the both of us, lucky to escape his warpath. He turned and made his way towards us again. I know I'm probably going to regret this, but we're low on options as it is. Time to prove Hood's loyalty; I charge right towards Juggernaut hoping he would take the bait…if he doesn't I'm screwed.

He stops in front of him and raises both his arms ready to crush me into the ground, ''Now!'' I signal to Hood hoping that he was ready. I could breathe again as I see an arrow fly past me and get a direct hit under Bulk's arm and right at the battery core thing. His suit surges with electricity before shutting down.

I jump up and kick at his chest, the top heavy suit of his causing him to collapse heavy to the floor. The super villains were down, and it looked like for the count this time.

''Ah…'' Pyro shouted, ''Why did you design the suits to be so heavy?''

''The circuitry, balanced carbon plantings alone would weight…''

''Please don't nerd us!'' Pyro interrupted.

''As if you haven't done that already!'' Rachael smirked tugging at his hair harder.

''Like to see you pull any fortune cookies out of your hat this time!'' Alex muttered to them.

''Not exactly!'' Pyro grinned much to my dislike. Despite his suit's supposed powerlessness, smoke started to fill the hall quickly and silently. By the time we could react, our vision was now down to humanoid shadows. And from that I can tell another person arrives and moves around…carrying a large hammer, the Judge.

''Stop him!'' I shout hoping that someone can intercept him before he gets away with Triple Terror. The shadows around were moving about so much by the time I get there, he's already behind me helping another one of the brothers escape. The smoke cleared soon enough, and by then the villains had cleared off.

''I've got to stop jinxing it'', Alex muttered.

''You should'', Hood replied or should I say Harry Dunn. We all looked at him waiting for him to say something, ''Hi'' He said.

''You knew it was me didn't you, that's why you came over'', I said and he nodded in reply.

''Were you going to tell me?''

He shrugged his shoulders, ''Might have been thinking about it''.

* * *

Okay, so this day didn't go exactly as we planned…hell, when have they ever? I didn't get to meet the cast of my show and we didn't get to bag the bad guys, but something did come out of this day, we now know the true identity of Robin Hood, and for some reason that made me trust him more. Guess seeing the face under the mask made up my mind, unlike a certain No-One who I blindly trusted. He went a separate way from us on the way home; he gave us his number in case we needed to call for help, so that pretty much means he's a part of our team now…we're going to have to start thinking of a team name soon.

''Finally, I can get this off!'' Alex grunted as he pulled off his costume, then he yelped and held his arm.

''You okay?'' I had a feeling he wasn't when I saw the blood trickle down his arm. We helped him roll up the sleeve and saw his scar from our fight with Slasher had flared up and was bleeding again, ''You must have taken a nasty blow in the fight to start it up again''.

''Why me?'' He moaned.

''Hey I've been there myself'', I told him, ''Come on this is nothing to you''.

''Tell that to the pain''.

''Hey…'' Rachael said getting his attention, ''If you can last with an injury like that, you can defiantly ask Chloe out''.

''Really?'' I think he was starting to feel better now.

Our little moment was cut off when my phone started ringing and Stella was the caller, ''Hello?''

_''Hi, Thomas have you read the paper today?'' _Stella asked.

''No we've been out all day, you're not going to believe what happened…''

_''Tell me later, this is important…'' _Don't know how it can be more important than being attacked by Triple Terror in famous villain mecha suits, _''Turn to page 8 of the Daily Mirror, it's about Alpha Girl!''_

Now my interest was gained. I looked around the place, and found the newspaper turning to page 8 straight away. Lea's face in court was something I really didn't want to see, but it was what was beneath that was the real interesting part…

''What's up?'' Alex asked as Rachael and Steph tended to his arm.

''They've released pictures of Lea's belongings when she was taken in…''

''What did she have?'' Steph asked.

''Something she never had the chance to use before Kevin knocked her out…a fortune cookie''.

The three froze and all looked over to the paper to make sure I wasn't bluffing, and why would I bluff about this?

''Her too?'' Alex said.

_''We need to find out what these fortune cookies mean'', _Stella told me still on the other line.

''I know, whatever these fortune cookies mean…it's not going to be good.

* * *

_(3rd Person View)_

_''You three could have any advantage known to mankind, and you would still screw up!'' Judge shouted at the three brothers. All of them trying to cower behind the other, Hunter was sitting at the back trying best to hold back her laughs seeing the boys get in trouble._

_''If it wasn't for bumble brains messing up the suits…'' Pyro started._

_''Excuse me? I drastically improved the suits, and once I make the proper finishing touches to our original ones…''_

_''Then maybe you'll help us out!'' Judge finished, ''It's almost time!''_

_''Time for what?'' Pyro asked._

_''Time…to play, ha, ha, ha!'' Hunter laughed manically._

_Judge chooses to ignore her, like shouting at her would work like it does with Triple Terror. He brings out a small fortune cookie slip from his pocket, ''Our time to strike is almost here, but first we need our scout mission to be perfect!''_

_''This scout mission…'' Pyro started, ''I know if this works it'll pretty much make us invincible. But what's going to stop the superheroes from interrupting?''_

_''They'll be too busy to deal with us!''_

_''Dealing with what?''_

_''Let's just say the boss has made the proper arrangements, there are other powers he controls!''_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_So what is the Fortune Cookie boss's plan? And is Alpha Girl linked into this plot as well? Looks like it. So at long last, Hood's secret identity has been revealed, pretty much making him an offical memeber of the team now. Also, I just want to remind people that there is a poll on my profile for you to vote for your favourite Omega Kid hero if you want._

_I would also like to drop a little preview of the next chapter, Thomas and the group meet a hero that is literally on a whole other level compared to them, but is he really a hero that they would like to work with? You'll find out soon. Until next time though, take care!_


	40. Supervillain Arc: Outnumbered Outclassed

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfics they are owned by their own writers and creators. However; all rights and characters to Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 40: Outnumbered & Outclassed**

_(3__rd__ Person View)_

_Heathrow Airport, one of the busiest places in England and quite possibly all of Britain. Tourists coming and leaving, families going on trips or returning home, different cultures of people all gathered in one place in the gate way to the land of tea and biscuits. As a child swung about on the arms of his mother and father, another person walked out behind them leaving the flight and making his way through the airport. And despite the vast number of people in this one place, this person was sure to stand out in any crowd._

_A man, tall and lean with a short beard, sideburns and moustache, probably in his early 40's. Wearing black and red __ornate clothing with a crucifix pendant around his neck; he was like a Spanish version of Dracula._

_His attire consists of a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. He wears light purple trousers held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots in comparison to his leg size. _

_This man could intimidate even the largest of thugs, and that's what he had always counted on. He had nothing with him but a small suitcase that he was carrying in his left hand. His bird like eyes scanning the area around him; taking in the sights of these 'common' people as he would call them…in nice terms that is. He couldn't be side tracked by these petites everyday habits of the people, he was here on business. To quote another famous superhero with sideburns, he was the best in the world at what he does…and what he does ain't nice._

* * *

(Back to Thomas's POV)

Well you could say that the past few weeks of my life have been very eventful; with one super villain to deal with after another, a superhero team up, and then a film and comic convention that led to us facing off against some of the most famous villains around. Bet you think nothing coming up can top any of those off, right? Wrong, see, today is a day that comes once a year where Alex, Steph and I do our best to duck for cover and wait for enemy fire to cease. Now, this has nothing to do with villains or gang attacks…I'm talking about Crystal's birthday!

You think she's picky and whiny on normal days, oh boy, you've been lucky not to feel her wrath when it comes to her special day. Back with her parents in America; she can have whatever her little heart desires, but whenever she has her birthday here, nothing the guys and I get her ever suits her taste. Still, lately she hasn't really been picking on Alex and Steph and much as she has done in the past, and there was the me saving her life at her prom, so maybe this year won't be so bad…that just means something else is going to go bad for us.

''I don't understand why I have to dress up for a birthday!'' I moaned as I tried to adjust the collar of my brown smart suit.

''You know what Crystal's like…'' Jenna said as she applied gel to my hair, it does have a tendency to stand up, ''Remember for her 14th, she made you three dress up as cheerleaders. You want a repeat of that?''

Like I have to answer that. Once she finished, she turned me around to double check my suit, ''Besides, you need to make sure this suit is okay. Remember, you've got your cousin's wedding this weekend.''.

''Never thought I'd be more happy to go to a wedding than a party''.

''I'm sure you don't mean that''.

''No I don't, I'm not dreaded this one like I have done the previous ones''. And the weird thing was that was the truth. I do not actually hate the idea of going to this party; sure it'll be nice to have some time off from crime…how many times have I said that, and it leads to us getting attacked?

Jenna continued while I was wrapped in my thoughts, ''Is that because thanks to Alex and Steph, the others are allowed to come…including Rachael''.

''Why are you always so suspicious that me and Rachael have done it?'' I asked.

''There's alcohol at the party!''

''We don't drink!''

''Like you don't share a room? Remember your little trip?'' She's never going to let me live that down.

''We weren't doing anything, we still had our clothes on for Pete's sake''.

''You don't have to have your clothes on to…''

''LA, LA, LA, I'm not listening!'' I shouted and ran off covering my ears while she laughed her head off. It was cool that I could talk to Jenna about this stuff and not have to be embarrassed about it, but sometimes she was too suspicious that we were getting…heated. Anyway, enough of that now, I have a party waiting for me.

* * *

''The name's Columbus…'' Alex said as he raised his sunglasses a little, ''Alex Columbus!''

''Who are you talking to?'' Steph asked him, and you can guess what his answer was from his loving older brother.

''Shut up, I'm practicing!'' He shouted back followed by a slap. He then turned back to the mirror, and tried a few more poses like he was surrounded by paparazzi. While Rachel, Steph, Stella, Megan and I all watched on from the sides, we'd all meet first and then arrived at the bros house to pick them up, as they would always take the longest to get ready. I know, doesn't make sense, but this is a party where there could be more girls than guys, so they weren't going to leave until they were as they called it 'wanted men'.

''Okay I'm stuck, what are you trying to do?'' Stella asked.

''Once the babes get a load of this, I'll have to be calm to sort out times between them'', he replied.

''Sort out times between them?'' Rachael questioned, ''Don't you already have a special lady?''

Hearing that, Alex stumbled over his own two feet and nearly broke the mirror, ''No, no, that…that…um…I'm working on the Chloe thing, okay? I just need to get my mojo back, need to regain my confidence. This is only a little stumble''.

''If you don't ask soon, someone else will'', Megan pointed out.

''Are you trying to imply something!'' Alex pointed at her.

''No''.

''Good, don't worry guys, I've got a plan!''

''That's what we're afraid of'', I joked.

''Oh that's so funny I forgot to laugh!'' Alex said sarcastically, ''Anyway, what did you get Crystal?''

''A watch'', I said blankly holding up the little box in my hand.

''A watch? That's it?'' Steph said puzzled.

''Not like anything else I would have got would have made her happy''. The two brothers shrugged as they agreed with me. I could have spent a hundred times the amount this little cheap budget watch cost, and she'd still want more. Although now that I think about it, maybe I should have at least got something decent for her after all she's been through…even though it wouldn't have mattered.

In case you're wondering, it was a garden party where it was all taking place. And of course, Alex and Steph's back garden wasn't good enough, so it actually took place near Clock-Tower Park. Thankfully, there was a football pitch next to the park; so the guys and I could just drop off our presents to Crystal and quickly make a run for it before we were made fools of for another year in every four. Seeing how big these parties normally are, I wonder how big her ones back home are like.

After half an hour or so of me and the girls trying out the list of food, some of it I've never even heard of until today, Alex and Steph were making their way over to us from giving their presents to Crystal. ''So how did it go?'' I asked.

''Well…she didn't kill us that's the important thing'', Alex groaned as he and Steph rubbed the back of their heads, I swear I could see a lump on both of them.

''What did you give her anyway?'' Rachael asked.

''We decided…that we should do something personal, from the heart for our loving…''

''You two were too cheap to spend'', Stella cut in.

''Shut up, you girls didn't even have to get her anything. You're lucky you aren't on her radar! Anyway, let's see Thomas do better''.

''Fine'', I shrugged, ''If I'm not back in 10 minutes, she's probably already killed me so just go on ahead''.

''You've dealt with villains in mecha-suits and armies of gang members…'' Rachael said to me, ''I'm sure you can handle one spoil girl''.

''Ha!'' Alex laughed, ''You don't know Crystal, she's a female version of Kratos!''

''Thanks for the confidence boost'', I smirked at him as I made my way over to Crystal. She would normally be by the main reception, talking with her friends about rich girl stuff. So I was quite surprised when I saw that she wasn't there. I looked around a bit; she's normally not that hard to find, she'd always wear the most glamorous dress that would shine so brightly that it could blind you on a sunny day.

So I was even more surprised when I finally caught sight of her near the trees wearing a long black silk dress; don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with it, and she looks nice in it, but it's just not usually her style…hold on, did I just call Crystal nice looking again? Anyhow, I made my way over to her; when she caught sight of me making my way over, her expression didn't change. ''You okay?''

''Just not in the party mood'', She replied bitterly; good think I'm use to that.

''It's your 18th, that's got to amount to something…''

''I'm lucky I'm even seeing my 18th!'' She yelled in my face before backing off and wiping some tears that were forming in her eyes.

''You're not still upset about the prom thing?''

She sighed and then looked me in the eye, ''Truefully, I sometimes wish that bastard killed me''.

''What? How could you think that? Never think that!''

''Why not!''

''Because this is your life, you can't just say you don't won't to live it anymore…''

''You call this living?'' She interrupting, her voice breaking again, ''Ever since that prick Ryan dumped me…and then was killed, people have stopped hanging around me…''

''Maybe they just thought you needed some time to get over Ryan's death…'' I started but never got to finish as Crystal yelled again.

''They left me when Ryan was cheating on me, I wasn't in the in crowd anymore''.

I felt like just punching a tree down now, maybe all the trees in the park after hearing that. ''Hold on, Ryan dumped you, and they stopped hanging around with you why!''

''He was most wanted, which ever girl is with him is in the in crowd''.

''What kind of stupid in crowd is that!'' I shouted in disbelief.

''You know, I thought that maybe I don't actually have any friends. I didn't have to worry about them drying my bank; I would always be wealthy thanks to my mum and dad. But it's just because I was with him…what kind of life is it, when there's no one there with you?''

''You have friends!''

''Name me one, go on then!''

''Well I don't know anyone so I can't, but I can say two…Alex and Stephen!'' She just chuckled, but I wasn't taking this, ''What? You think just because you slap them around they don't care about you, well they do, they care about you!''

''That's only because I'm their cousin. If I wasn't related to them, they wouldn't give a damn!''

''I'm not related to you and I…I care…a little. I care'', I told her. There was no point in acting shy or getting stick from the others later, she needs some help and I need to give it to her now more than ever.

She calmed down a bit, her eyes looking down at the ground. I have a feeling that this conversation was over now, she didn't want to argue about this anymore and neither did I. I turned and decided to make my way back over to the others, until I realized the whole reason why I came over to her, ''Oh yeah, happy b-day!'' I said as I handed her the box. She opened it and took out the watch, ''It's not the best I know, I've been kinda busy with…stuff''.

''I've actually already got one like this'', she muttered. Well that was a waste of money then…or maybe not, cause I got a right old shock when she put it on her arm, ''But this one is more thoughtful…so thanks''.

''Um…no worries, I would have got a better one, but like I said I had stuff to do''.

''Your karate?'' She half joked.

''Something related to that'', I blurted out before I could stop myself. Saving myself from anymore interrogations, I turned and walked off quickly before another word could be spoken. Well that's not how I expected my gift giving to go at all; hopefully I proved my point to her and she won't try anything stupid. It's sad what she's gone through, after hearing that, it makes me think that I'm the first real friend she's had. Friend? I'm her friend? And I actually want her to be my friend? Oh God no, please don't tell me I'm…I'm…I'm actually crushing on her?

No, there has to be some mistake. Just a friend, that's all. I have a girlfriend already; Rachael is everything I could ever dream of, smart, kind, thoughtful, loyal and beautiful. Phew, just thinking about Rachael helps calm my mind. Maybe I'm not crushing; maybe it's just me wanting to be Crystal's friend. I've got Rachael, I couldn't ask for anything better.

* * *

''So how did she take your present?'' Alex asked as he practiced his football skills with Stella and Steph.

''Well in your words, at least she didn't kill me!'' I called back; it was the only answer I could give without the chance of them asking more questions. I sat down next to Rachael and Megan and just watched as the three showed off their skills. Alex had improved a lot since his crush with Chloe flared up and he'd wanted to join the team…I think he would do well, except for one problem. And that showed when Stella caught up with him and tackled him fairly…he had almost no stamina.

''You okay?'' Stella asked.

''Just tired''.

''You've only been playing for 15 minutes''.

''That's actually good time for him'', Steph said.

''Shut up, if I wasn't tired, I'd come over there and slap you'', he threatened although it didn't work well when he was out of breath. Whenever he was fighting criminals or chasing down thugs he was okay, but whenever we played football he'd grow weak and tired so quickly. Probably adrenaline rush or something, he just never lasts long.

I was about to make some sarcastic comment when another voice does that for me, ''I would have thought you could do better than that!'' We all turned expecting some kind of attack; however we all backed down as we saw Hood approaching us in full costume.

''Hood, what's up?'' I asked.

''The shit has really hit the fan now!'' He commented back. And when he came closer I got the smaller details of his costume, such as the holes ripped though as well as blood stains and dirt marks on it. As well as how bow being slightly damaged, ''You guys need to suit up and help''.

''We don't have our costumes'', I told him.

''Really?'' Megan called out to us as she unzipped her bag to reveal all of our costumes inside. If she and I didn't already have girlfriends, I would kiss her.

Stella hugged her tightly as we all pulled out our costumes, ''You're a life saver!''

''I try'', she replied shyly before waving at Hood, ''Hi, I'm Megan!''

''Nice to meet you, you and Rachael better find some place to hide now''.

They both nodded before heading back to the party. The four of us followed Hood down near an alleyway on the other side of the park, as we worked into our costumes I asked him, ''So what's going on?''

Hood stopped in his tracks and watched the streets from where he was standing, as if he was expecting the enemy to roll the tanks in and attack us. We finished changing into our costumes, and then he continued with his update, ''It started about an hour ago, I don't know how they've gotten this many resources. All over the city, there have been gang attacks targeting prisons and breaking through the walls setting free all the prisoners''.

''What?'' I yelped, fear and horror surrounding my whole persona. ''How the hell can there be gang attacks all over the city?''

''I don't know, they've just gone all out. Battle trucks, biker gangs, and individual groups''.

''Is it a war?'' Ultra Kid asked.

''No, it's all being done by one gang…'' How is it possible for one gang to attack the whole city? ''You've faced them before, the Toxin gang!'' Well that answers my question.

''Toxin?'' Viper started to panic, ''No, no, I can't do this. Not against this many!''

''What's wrong?'' Hood quizzed. Looks like the cat was out of the bag now.

''She was…ex-Toxin'', I told him and the others looked at me like I'd gone mad.

Hood stared at Viper, at first I thought he was going to try and attack her, if he does he'll have to go through me first. But instead he just nods, ''Takes a strong person to leave that life behind!''

''Hey look!'' We hear a voice call out. The entrance to the alley was now being swarmed by Toxin's. Hood took out an arrow with a red head on it; I wanted to stop him in case he was thinking about blowing them up, however, the arrow exploded before hitting anything, and clouded the group in red dust. The Toxins then started screaming and falling to the fall, scratching themselves to the point they were almost peeling off their skin.

''Itching powder, don't worry, they'll lose consciousness they won't die!''

''What about the one with the missile launcher!'' Super Kid screamed as a Toxin who was also feeling the effects of the itching powder still ran forward and aimed it right at us. Viper grabbed her bow staff and threw it directly at the guy's chest knocking him back; however, he had already fired it at us. We all ducked as the missile flew above us and exploded into the building next to us.

''If we make it through today alive, I'm considering early retirement'', Ultra Kid commented.

''So what's the plan?'' Hood asked me.

I've never dealt with something this big before, but now more lives were on the line than ever, I can't freeze up now. ''Okay, you and Viper will head towards South London, if there are any trucks down that part, you can trap them in corners and narrow roads before taking out their tires. Ultra and Super will handle North and West, there're plenty of corners there, so any motorcycles coming along will be sitting ducks for you close line moves''.

''Why are you taking east?'' Super Kid asked me.

''Hellrider's normally spotted towards the east side…''

''You're actually going to help that guy?'' Ultra Kid yelled in bemusement.

''We're going to need all the help we can get, and it's closer to where the old Toxin base was so there will be more foot soldiers there, meaning more for Hellrider to kill. I'm not going to let him''.

They all nodded, and with good lucks being passed around we all made out way to our different battle fields. I didn't want all of us to split up; we were better handling Toxin as a team, me knowing that better than anybody. But dealing with a city wide attack, this was the only. Although I had some doubts as to whether I would find Hellrider, my mind just kept playing over and over this is a Toxin attack, so he will be here.

* * *

BANG! BANG! A Toxin was going berserk as he opened fire on every single parked car in his sight. He was enjoying himself so much; he didn't notice me sneak up behind him and kick him in the side before punching him on the back of his head, knocking him out cold. Two more Toxins spotted me, and chased me down with baseball bats.

I skidded over a car as they both swung their bats for me, but could only reach half way over the car roof. I jumped back on it, and slid right on top of them, kicking them right in their jaws, surely knocking out a few teeth. This is now the fifth street where I've had to stop and take out stragglers nowhere near a prison, or at least one that hasn't been broken out of already. There just seemed to be no motive to all of this, that's not like Toxin, they're always calculated and have a want. Not today, this was just random.

Next to me, some large thug approached me holding a knife and smiling deviously at me, ''You put me in the slammer! Now I'm going to have my…'' BAM! BAM! I punched the guy twice in the gut, kneed him in the face before jumping up and kicking him back down to the ground. He tried to reach for his knife again, but I grabbed him around the head and flipped over so his face would slam into the road and putting him down for the count.

That was another thing; they weren't just doing all of this to help other Toxins that have been imprisoned. They were just blowing them up and letting anybody escape. They wouldn't do that either, Marcus may be a big brute, but he's not stupid and short minded. He knows that Toxin have enemies as well, and realizing this many prisoners would do them more harm than good. Something's up.

Behind me, a Toxin comes flying out of an alleyway and lands on the ground motionless. I go to check him and get a gut wrenching sight as his face is almost bashed in through his skull. I don't need three guess to know who did that. I ran into the alleyway and after reaching the point where the sun couldn't shine, I saw the place littered with Toxin bodies, some dead some alive all broken apart. And there was Hellrider holding the last one standing by his throat.

I charged forward and kicked the Toxin out of his hand, ''You just never learn your lesson do you?''

''I could say the same about you!'' He said. He looked around, at first I thought he was checking to see if there were any more Toxins until he started laughing and holding his staff at me, ''You don't have your bodyguard with you now do you?''

''It doesn't matter, the whole city is being attacked by Toxins, we don't have time for this little vengeance seek you have for me!''

''For once I agree!''

I stared bug eyed at him with my mouth open looking like an idiot, but I had a good reason to act like that after hearing what he'd just said, ''Huh?''

''Believe it or not, I want to the Toxins dead more than I want you dead. So, it's your lucky day''.

''Don't think I would consider this my lucky day with the whole city being raided, and you're not killing anyone!''

Hellrider rolled his head and gave a heavy sigh, ''You're still giving me the pacifist bullshit?''

''I told you I'm not a pacifist, I'm also not a murderer!''

''Did you write that on the Ripper's grave too?'' He taunted. I really just wanted to teach this guy a lesson, but there was no time. I was about to make my way out of the alley, until he stopped me with his bow staff and forced me to look at him, ''I understand now, you think you're the real superhero here don't you''.

''Well if I'm being compared to you, not much competition''.

''You just don't get it; justice doesn't work like it does in all the comics and shit you read. This is reality, and reality is there is no justice in this world anymore, other than those who know what needs to be done''.

''You think you're the personification of justice? Hate to disappoint you…''

''This is a screwed up world!'' He shouted in my face, ''There is no justice alive anymore. You could kill as many people as you wish or rape as many women as you can have, but as long as you have the wealth fare and power to back you up, you'll never have to worry about being behind bars''.

''Your over exaggerating''.

''No, I'm telling you the truth. A corrupt politician can order the execution of an entire town, and get away Scott free because of boarder lands different customs. A serial killer could kill and butcher anyone he chooses, but if he claims mental instability, their sentence will be shortened. Or how about I tell you my favourite story? A man owns a store nothing special; however it's a target for some punks to vandalise. The man goes to the police for help, they tell him they'll sort it out, but they do nothing as the punks then burn down the store with the man, his wife and child still inside. Only one of the punks was brought to court…he was set free 2 months later''.

There wasn't much for me to argue with against him, except my beliefs and views, ''I know this world isn't perfect. But if it was what would be the point of us? We have to set an example''.

''Doesn't work like that…'' He cut in, ''You could save every life in the world if possible, the next day the papers will be all about which leader was assassinated to which star cheated on his wife while the heroes are left to be forgotten. Have you seen what happens to the heroes that have beliefs like you? Kennedy, Gandhi, Luther King? They're wasted and forgotten. Because with their beliefs, they can't change the world. They don't exist and yet you keep yammering on about similar things, so tell me, who is the more sane out of the two of us now?''

''Hey boys…'' Someone called out. Hellrider and I turned to see both sides of the alley and our ways out blocked off by a large group of Toxins, ''We just hit the jackpot!'' They all laughed and with good reason to, they had us surrounded. A thought came to my head that we could take them all on, until I realised some of them were packing guns, they were just teasing us. I was probably shake witless, no friends to back me up this time and I doubt any new superhero was going to arrive on the scene and help…oh come on, why does jinxing only work on bad things?

They pulled out their bats and machetes as Hellrider and I steadied ourselves for the battle, this isn't really how I wanted to go out, fighting alongside Hellrider…I'd much rather die on my bed when I hit maybe 82. Three charged at us; Hellrider took two of them with his bow staff, while I blocked the other's punch and then kicked him in the chest.

I punched one that Hellrider was holding back; while he whacked the other with his staff knocking his head against the wall. Two more charged at us; I kicked at both of them, another came forward swinging his bat, which thankfully Hellrider blocked for me. As we took down one, three or four more would charge forward and take us on. Although we took some hits, we were doing pretty well…except we haven't got the ones with the guns yet.

And then lady luck finally answered my call; probably jumping all the way down from the roof, a tall man landed right in the pack of the Toxins. Everyone froze as the man stood tall and orderly. I just thought Dracula seeing this guy; with a black and red jacket of sorts, a large black hat and purples trousers. He had what I could only describe as a crucifix pendant around his neck, and strapped to his back was what looked like a detachable sword.

No one knew what to do, this guy was in the middle of armed gangsters and he was just standing there eyeing them all like a bird watcher studying them. Hellrider leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, ''New friend of yours?'' I just shook my head. I've never seen this guy before, and he's not what I would call an average superhero, I mean he was dressed up fancy but it wasn't a real costume and he wasn't even wearing a mask.

The Toxins soon took this guy as harmless and started laughing at him. One of them even had the courage to point their revolver to his face, ''You lost fag?''

''Foul language when speaking to a superior!'' The guy spoke in a thick British accent mixed with Hellraiser's Pinhead. ''I really don't have the time to deal with these petite squabbles of yours, but you dare threaten Hex, you'll pay''.

''Oh, I'm shaking'', the Toxin mocked sarcastically pressing his gun at Hex's face.

''And now you tamper an elite with your common filth?'' Hex said his voice growing deeper and more threatening. ''Now that you've raised your weapon towards me, I now have a reason to indulge in this meaningless game. Let me see, there are 18 of you. I will not even need a weapon to handle this''.

''Can you believe this guy?'' The Toxin laughed once more. CRACK! Faster than anyone could process; Hex's hand was grappled around his throat, and his head was now spun around in the opposite direction.

''Holy shit!'' I think Hellrider just took the words right out of my mouth. Hex tossed the Toxin to the ground while the others looked on in horror. BAM! BAM! In the blink of an eye, Hex punched two more square in the face and they both went flying back, their noses practically shattered. BAM! He then punched another one so hard; his fist actually went through the guy's stomach.

The surprise and shock now out of the window; three Toxins pulled out their guns and aimed for Hex as he tore his way through the others. I ran up behind them to stop them…however, Hex gets to them before me, grabbing one of them by the arm and pulling it around their own bodies snapping it. The Toxins opened fire on him; he uses the Toxin he already has as a shield, the bullets ripping him to shreds.

Hex leaped up into the air, and slammed both of his feet down on another one's head, smashing it into the ground. The third one tried to reload his gun, by the time he did, Hex was standing calmly in front of him, as if waiting for the guy to shoot him, ''You raise that guy at me, you die!'' He threatened. The Toxin didn't heed anyway, he raised his gun. Before he could pull the trigger, Hex knocked the gun out of his hand and gave the guy a Dragon ball Z beat down with him getting at least ten punches a second leaving the guy drenched in blood before slumping to the ground in a heap.

Hellrider and I were left in awe at what we just saw. In the space of half a minute, some guy jumps out of nowhere and annihilates a whole group of armed gangsters. Hex just stood there, scanning the area again to check his handiwork. I decided to be polite, this was a guy you wouldn't want this guy against you I figured, ''Um…thanks for that…''

''I am not trained for these kinds of pathetic battles'', Hex replied, half speaking to me and the other half almost to himself.

''Man…'' Hellrider said, ''That was badass dude, but we had them right were we wanted them''. I rolled my eyes at his pitiful attempt to big himself up.

''For the both of you to be cornered by these low level scum is quite sad. Disappointing''.

''Hold on…'' Hellrider called out irritated now, ''What did you say?''

''Do not attempt to speak in that tone with me you back water trash!'' Hex snapped.

I stepped between them to stop things from getting out of hand, ''You help us, then shrug us off?'' I questioned.

''You will no longer speak to me, I can practically smell the futility in your voice'', Hex remarked at me as he walked off. Well so much for the Good Samaritan slagging us off like that, but I don't think I can really argue with him, he did just save us. However, Hellrider didn't seem to share the appreciation as he ran forward and charged at Hex.

''Hellrider don't!'' I shouted and ran forward to stop him. But it was too late; Hellrider swung his staff at Hex, who effortlessly dodged BAM! And then slammed his fist hard into Hellrider's stomach. He fell to the ground hard, clutching his stomach and giving a spine-tingling scream as he vomited blood. I went to check him, rolling him to his side I felt like I would throw up myself…his ribs were cutting through and out of his skin.

''I would have believed the impact to kill him off…'' Hex spoke over me, ''But that'll just mean this commoner will die of blood loss now!''

''YOU BASTARD!'' I yelled at him, ''How could you do that to him? Another superhero!''

Hex just scoffed, ''Don't even compare me to that, we're on different playing fields''.

I didn't have time for this; he needed medical treatment fast, but I couldn't move him without making it worse. And it would take too long for Viper and the others to arrive. Out of other options I turned to Hex, ''You must have some medical skills, help him!''

''Why?''

''What do you mean why? He's dying!''

''He should have thought better before attacking one who is beyond his class!'' Hex muttered as he turned to walk away.

''You do have medical skills don't you?'' I called out.

''What concern is it too you?''

''You aren't listening, help him now, or I will make you help him!''

He stopped instantly, I didn't really think this through at all, but if I didn't act quickly a good (messed up good) hero would die. Hex then started chuckling lightly, really creeping me out. This guy could have me dead any second of his choice. He then to face me; grabbing his pendant, he pulled it apart revealing a little knife with a blade as big as a pea. ''This is the weakest weapon I carry on me, it should be more than enough to defeat you!''

I couldn't face this guy head on like anyone else; I reached next to and pulled out a garbage lid hoping that it would make a decent shield BAM! I was kicked from the side and knocked against the wall. My sides felt like there were being stretched apart and my blood couldn't flow anymore. It was unnatural; this guy had torn his way through the Toxins with no effort, shattered Hellrider's ribs in one punch, and now I was finding it hard to pick myself back up after just one kick. ''What the hell are you?'' I gasped out of breath.

''Someone who does not have time for such pointless bickering, now will you kneel and respect your masters?''

''A man is dying over there, I'm not resting until you help him!'' I charged forward and just went for it, like anything else was going to work anyway. I threw the garbage lid at him like a disk; he slashed it away with his little dagger. I threw punches and kicks at him with every strength left him me, but this guy was a blur, I didn't even seem close to hitting him. No, I have to hit him, at least once; I'm not just going to let him get away with doing this…

BAM! My heart stopped…literally. It wasn't a punch, more like a five finger stab around the outline of where my heart is. Just him holding his hand there stopped me from moving forward, or making any kind of movement at all. I couldn't breathe, and my head felt like it was just going to pop. He then pushed his hand forward and I went flying back; despite all the pain I was in, all the agony I felt, at least I could breathe again, this guy has some knowledge about pressing points.

''Attack once more, and I will keep your heart from beating again!'' Hex threatened. Determination or stupidity, or maybe a mix of both forced me to stand back up on my own two feet weakly. Hex's eyebrows rose slightly in puzzlement, ''Why do you still try to fight in a battle you can't win?''

''I don't care if I beat you, I will make you help my friend!'' I said defiantly at him. He looked back and forth between me and Hellrider, still coughing and dying on the ground behind me. I was expecting another attack, until he grinned and placed his knife back in his pendant around his neck. Was he going to end it now? Could he at least give me a last request?

''Very well, your friend will live for another day!'' He said slyly to me as he walked over to Hellrider. I went over with him, mostly to stop Hellrider from attacking while he was being helped. After a quick inspection, Hex quickly pushed all of the rib bones back into Hellrider. All the while, Hellrider's screams filled the streets of London.

After a few agonising minutes, Hex ripped off a bit of mine and Hellrider's costumes and wrapped them around the wounds stopping the blood from flowing anymore. ''As long as your friend chooses his battles more wisely, he shall continue his life. But I doubt you commoners will last, so we won't be meeting again!''

''I hope so, what kind of hero are you anyway?'' I got out before I could stop myself. I feared he would now shatter my ribs; instead he gets up and walks away, but not before shouting back at me, ''One you shall never compete with!''

* * *

Dusk approached and the Toxin attacks had now halted, thank God, I doubt I could handle my sister at the moment, let alone more gangsters. I called the others and we were to meet in the usual place near Comic City, and boy did we have a lot to talk about when they saw me coming over holding a wounded Hellrider in my arms.

''What happened?'' Viper asked us.

''Took the beating of our lives, that's what happened!'' Hellrider commented.

''No kidding…'' Ultra Kid agreed. ''Toxins all over the city, it was intense!'' And it looked it. Everyone's costumes looked ripped to shreds, and blood covered their faces and arms. Hood had practically no arrows left, and Viper's bow staff was slightly broken apart.

''There was something not right about all of this'', Hood said.

''What do you mean?'' Super Kid asked.

''The whole attack. The Toxins just weren't themselves; I don't think Marcus planned this. It was just pointless in their retrospect. They just released some prisoners, that's it!''

''Maybe it was to get us?'' Ultra Kid suggested.

''No, this is too unorganised'', I said.

''Well they certainly showed they wanted us dead, what happened with Hellrider? Couldn't handle a few gangsters?'' He mocked.

''I wasn't done by Toxin you faggot!'' Hellrider replied harshly.

''Toxin didn't do this to you? Who then?'' Viper asked us as she checked our wounds in particular Hellrider's broken ribs, ''Jesus, you're lucky to be alive!''

''We were cornered by a group of them, then this superhero came out of nowhere and killed them all. Then did this to us''.

''One guy?'' Ultra Kid questioned.

''You didn't see this guy; he was above anything I've ever seen before. Even Jack the Ripper wouldn't have been able to keep up, I think he said his name was Hex?''

The sound of Hood's bow hitting the ground echoed around us; his face paled under his green hood and his hands were starting to shake violently, ''What did you say?'' He asked me with urgency.

''His name is Hex, he was wearing like this black and red coat, black hat, a cross pendant around his neck…''

''Viper's right, you're lucky to be alive!''

None of us took our eyes of Hood now, Hellrider was the first to make this point quite clear, ''You know him?''

''Not personally but…he's quite an underground legend. I think I better start at the beginning…'' He took a deep breath and stared at all of us with great worry and fright, as if uttering this story was taboo, ''The world isn't just divided with Superheroes and Super villains, there's more to it. Hex is technically a Super hero, but literally on another level…a Supreme Hero!''

''A what?'' I asked.

''If you could compare an ordinary superhero to a Saiyan, then Supreme Heroes are Super Saiyans''.

''Hold on, what the fuck is a Super Saiyan?'' Hellrider asked, but we just ignored going into that debate as Hood continued.

''They are the next level; heroes that fully commit to their work. They train vigorously for their whole lives, no personal attachments, no chance of settling down, the perfect heroes…well in training respect. They've got egos as high as they death count; they only deal with assignments such as political scandals and potential war fall outs, you're lucky he was dealing with something as small as a gang break out. And from what I've heard, Hex is probably the best there is''.

No way, I had a scuffle with the best superhero in the world? Too cool!

''But what's the difference? I could just call myself a Supreme Hero'', Ultra Kid pointed out.

''If you do that, they'll hunt you down and kill you for treason''.

''Never mind''.

''From what I've heard, you have to go through some kind of tests to become a Supreme Hero. I've only picked up small details''.

''There's more?'' I asked him.

''You bet, all in different parts of the world. Thomas, trust me when I say you should never cross paths with them when they're on duty. You make enemies with one, they will become your worst nightmare made into reality''.

''You hear that Hellrider?'' I said sarcastically to the battered hero. And he replied by giving me the middle finger. Still, the little joke can't take away the seriousness of this; I've just met a hero that outclassed me in every way possible. And I thought Hit-Girl was tough, this was on a new level of intensity, looks like I won't becoming the greatest hero any time soon after all.

''Wait…'' Viper called out, ''If Supreme Hero is the next level for Superhero…what's the next level for a Super villain?''

''You don't want to know'', was all Hood could give us. And I think that's all I want to hear at the moment.

* * *

_(3__rd__ Person View)_

_The body was thrown against the wall once more for good measure. The man could practically drown in a pool of his own blood, but he wasn't giving that privilege as Marcus, leader of the Toxins now, grabbed him by the head and hoisted him up, showing no mercy despite the man being Toxin as well, ''Now tell me, why did you send our troops to attack prisons?'' Marcus asked, his patience wearing thin._

''_We were giving orders…''_

''_Giving orders to pointlessly go about and attack random prisons, helping our cause in no way whatsoever? We've lost a lot of good people tonight because of that, now you will tell me why you sent them out, and who gave you the right to do so!''_

''_I don't know…'' The Toxin chocked, ''We received a code''._

''_That's impossible!'' Marcus shouted as he lost control and started crushing the neck of the helpless in his giant hand._

''_23…11…10…03…09…'' The Toxin started referring the code right before Marcus's eyes. In pure anger and disbelief he throws the Toxin to the ground before pulling out a gun and ending it BANG! BANG! BANG!_

''_Someone collect this traitor!'' Marcus yelled. A couple of other Toxins came over to remove the body from Marcus's sight. The Hulk like man was now in deep thought; someone knew Toxin secrets and forced them to lose good men in a stupid and blind attack on the city…what for?_

* * *

_That may just be half answered; on the other side of the city, Lea Karee wondered around, lost and confused. But by no means defenceless as she held the baton she found on the street in her hands. She was on the brink of tears, she had no clue what to do now, she had nowhere to go back to, no family or friends…she was all alone._

''_Helló?'' A voice called out. Lea turned sharply and __aimed her baton at the man speaking behind her, a real Gordon Ramsey look alike, even had the cook attire, ''Egy kis lány, mint te nem is értettem meg itt egyedül!'' The Hungarian Cook said._

_Lea tried to give her cheerful smile, ''I'm sorry I don't speak French. So you won't be any help, I was meant to go somewhere, I had orders but now I don't know where…and I got it from a Fortune Cookie…before that rat Thomas let me get caught!'' Lea screamed in fury and started smashing her wooden baton against the wall until it snapped in half, that's when she broke down in a flood of tears._

''_VAGYON süti?'' Cook asked as if he knew what she was talking about. Then he confirmed it when he pulled out his fortune cookie slip, cheering Lea right up._

''_Oh my God, you got it too!''_

''_So that must mean you're the new recruits!'' Another voice spoke out. The two turned to see Volos walking out of the shadows._

''_Why are you dressed as a cow?'' Lea asked trying to hold back a laugh._

''_I'm an Ox, that's what my name Volos means. Anyway, if you're lost, follow me I know the way!'' Volos walked on ahead, with Lea and Cook picking up the pace behind him. It didn't take too long for Volos to lead them into a large abandoned factory; the machines were still inside, but were long cold and dead. This didn't help Lea's mood one bit, she was scared to her wits end._

''_VOLOS!'' A voice screamed. From the floor above, Hunter jumped down and her and Volos embraced in a competitive make out battle, ''So how was work? Ha, ha, ha!'' She started laughing as Volos got a little too intimate._

''_Hunter please…'' Pyro spoke as he, Cryo and Bulk all followed her down to the ground level through a flight of stairs, ''We have new members of the team to make feel at home''._

''_Team?'' Lea asked._

''_Oh yeah, the best there is. And don't worry girl, I'm sure you'll do alright''._

''_That's enough of your sexist quibbles!'' The Judge shouted down from the first floor. As he got to the edge, the others could see he was pushing someone along in a wheelchair, a very old and frail man possibly in his 80's or even 90's. Hospital gown and all, with a breathing apparatus nestled around his mouth and neck. To Lea, this was probably someone's granddad, but to the other members, it was their boss…the Fortune Cookie._

_He took it off to address the villains below, ''You have all be brought together for a reason, we are going to show the world that we can save the world in our own way. But the heroes out there are stopping us from doing so. Alone, you are weak…but together, we are strong and shall change the world''. _

''_Do we get a name?'' Pyro shouted._

''_What?'' Judge asked._

''_You know, like a cool super villain team name. Like Sinister Six''._

''_There's eight of us!'' Volos snapped back at him._

''_How about Team Henry!'' Hunter yelled randomly, earning looks off everyone else, ''I like the name Henry. There was a King Henry, he executed all his wives…he could have been a friend of yours Pyro!'' Hunter giggled._

''_Ha, ha, genius…'' Pyro smirked sarcastically, ''But back to horn boy's comment. Yes, there are eight of us. So I think we should from this point on…go by the name of…The Hate Eight!''_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_So the villains have banded together to create a Super villain team, can the heroes stop them? And at what cost? And now we know that there is still another level of superheroism that the group don't know about, will this be the first of many encounters with Hex? And will they meet anymore Supreme Heroes? You'll have to wait and find out. Also, the term Supreme Hero is owned by me, just as is the next level of Super Villains which I will reveal in due time. Until the next chapter, take care everyone, and thanks for reading._


	41. Supervillain Arc: The Hate Eight

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However; all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 41: The Hate Eight**

You know what? I'm not going to say anything. No, oh this is a peaceful day with a special event happening nothing bad will happen we can have a break today. Every fucking time I say it…I usually have the crap beaten out of me or someone almost dying. So no jinxing, no tempting fate, just going to enjoy this day while it lasts before something bad will obviously happen. Still can't deny it was a special day today, my cousin Lindsey's wedding.

I've always been quite close to her, she's like the second big sister I never had…and the one who would late me stay up late and let me have all the chocolates and sweets I can stuff in my mouth. 24 years old she is, and she's finally got the man of her dreams and settling down. She's known her fiancé Rick Felipe for quite a while now, since school in fact. At first I was hesitant around the guy, but he's really great and lovely towards her, so I've got no complains…except for one.

''I promise not to drink too much, this is me we're talking about'', I begged at my sister.

''No alcohol consumption whatsoever!'' Jenna gave me a different answer each time but all with the same result.

''I've never even drunk alcohol before; you know how embarrassing that is for a 16 year old. And you know I'm responsible with that stuff, I won't go overboard''.

''No, trust me; it'll start off with one little drink. And then it'll all blow out of proportion. Especially with Rachael coming as well''.

''We aren't doing anything! Just kisses, that's it, we're responsible!''

''No, I've already had calls from Rachael's mum and dad on the same day she is not to have any alcohol at all''.

Well there goes any chance. Alex and Stephen have had drinks before, and even they know when not to go over the limit. Hell, even Megan had some drinks at Steph's birthday party the other week and she turned out fine…except when another girl tried to make a move on her and…let's just say Stella wasn't too happy.

''Okay, okay…'' I gave in.

''Good, you better get ready for school. And try to get out as early as possible!'' She instructed handing me a bit of her toast.

''Couldn't I have just taken the day off?''

''No, you need to improve last year's grades, and once again, both Rachael's parents called to say she has to be at school first or she won't come''.

I have nothing wrong with Rachael's mum and dad both being protective, but it's pretty embarrassing when I would come over to whoever Rachael was visiting and have them constantly watch us as if they were expecting us to walk in the bedroom and do it. And it brings up the question of would my parents be the same? Well today I'm going to find out. I'm going to ask one of my relatives at the wedding and find out once and for all my family's dark mystery involving my dad and an undead bullied magician.

School is now getting to the point we're it's just at such a slow pace I'm literally bored out of my skin. If it weren't for my friends in whichever class we had together, I would go mad. Especially with all that's happened recently, including most recent ones concerning me getting my ass kicked by the number one superhero in the world…or Supreme Hero, whatever you call it. Harry Dunn knew more about this stuff than he was saying, and after the wedding I needed to know more.

Time going at a snail's pace was evident when I realised it was only lunch time, the superhero in my just wanted to bust the door down and get out of here before I get schizophrenia. But I need to keep all of that down; I'm still harassed by the odd student about the me being Omega Kid rumour. Yes, that's still going on, thankfully not as much now. And whenever it did happen, I would have Kevin of all people defend me…and then follow with one of his trivia questions.

''So what did Kevin ask today?'' Rachael asked me as the usual group sat around our own table.

''Trust me, you don't want to know!''

''Course we do, we need a good laugh after a boring Business Studies test'', Alex said.

''Let's just say it involves Omega Kid, and a little Catwoman Batman thing he has with Alpha Girl''. The whole table started bursting out laughing knowing what that meant. I'm actually starting to regret the Kevin now being my friend thing…although; I guess the point of friends is to embarrass you out of your wit.

''So Jenna's picking us up right?'' Rachael asked me, and I replied with a nod.

''Whose wedding was it again?'' Alex asked me.

''Remember Lindsey?''

''Oh yeah, I remember her. She was the one that helped us sneak in to see Scream 3 right?''

''The one and only''.

''Wow, I always thought she would be a bachelorette''.

''Aww, someone jealous?'' Stella mocked.

''Jealous? No, why would I be jealous?'' Alex muttered while giving some shifty eyes. There's no denying he had an older crush on her, when we were little he would always ask for Lindsey to babysit him and Steph…and then he would lock Steph in the bathroom to get some alone time, and this is when he was about 7.

''Alex has no right to be jealous…'' Megan said. ''He's got Chloe to think about anyway''.

''Can we get off that subject!'' Alex snapped bitterly at her. This caused her to coil up a little, not as much as usual as she was used to Alex, but that was no excuse. Seeing all of us look at him, he sighed and went on. ''I flopped again!''

''What? The Business studies test?'' I asked.

''No, talking to Chloe. I froze up again, yesterday I went up to ask her and the words wouldn't come out. I don't understand, I've never been nervous with anyone before''.

''Aw, it's true love!'' Stella hummed.

''I always thought true love was when both people loved each other, how is she going to love a blabbering idiot like me?'' He didn't give us time to answer before storming off and walking out of the lunch room in a hurry.

''He's actually taking this quite seriously'', Steph said. And even with his older brother gone, his obvious comment got him a slap around the head from Megan of all people.

''Of course he is, he's in love and it's eating him up inside…'' She stopped herself realising what she just did. Coiling up again and looking at Steph shyly. ''I'm sorry, I blacked out for a sec''.

''Don't worry, more surprised than hurt'', Steph assured her.

''Megan's right though…'' I told them. ''This is making Alex feel lowly; we've got to help him with his confidence. Although, none of us are really experts in love or anything…''

''I can help!'' Megan blurted out. ''I can help him get the confidence to ask Chloe out''.

I stuttered to try and find the right words without sounding harsh. ''Um…no offense Megan, but you're not the most confident one in the group''.

''True, but I'm the only one in the group that's asked the girl of their dreams out''.

''Touché'', that was all I could say, well played. And she gave me a cheeky smile to let me know that she outsmarted me on something.

''Alright then…'' I continued. ''Starting from tomorrow, we're going to help Alex get his confidence back''.

''Love seems to be in the air at the moment doesn't it?'' Rachael said.

* * *

Typical, I'm told by my older sister to get out of school early so we can't be late for the wedding, and she gets held back at work by Mr Grusht (prick!). So Rachael and I had to quickly change our plans and hit King's Cross to get the train to the wedding. So far so good, no super villains or gangsters stopping us from reaching the train on time, and the way our time was we would actually make it early…that's a first for me.

Beginning of the journey was just me staring at the window, watching the city leave and seeing wide open country side. Try being a superhero out here, almost 0% chance of bank robberies or gang violence, the easy life out here. But after more than a year of this, there's no chance of me settling down and having an easy life, as much as I would want one when I'm thinking about the wedding. Am I ever going to have a wedding? With Rachael I want to say yes, but I have to think of the reality of my situation.

''You okay?'' Rachael brought me out of my thoughts.

''Just my usual staring off into space and thinking''.

''Anything you want to talk about?''

I'm not going to jinx it, I'm not going to jinx it, ''I hope this wedding turns out okay!'' Now it won't. ''It's just, as far as I can tell, with Lanks family members we get married once and that's it. I don't know anyone in my family that's split or had divorces. It's good in a world where the world is filled with people cheating on their partners and looking for an out…I just want this to be right''.

''Yeah…'' Rachael whispered. I turned to her and could see her eyes watering. ''The arguments have flared up again, I don't think my mum and dad are getting back together''.

''Oh man…'' I grunted knowing how selfish and stupid I just sounded talking about this stuff. ''I'm really sorry I said…''

''It's okay, some things just aren't meant to be'' She told me wiping her tears away. I rubbed her cheek softly and kissed her forehead gently trying to comfort her. She took a few deep breaths; her shaking was playing up again, so I just reached my arm around and let her lean on me for a while. After a while she finally spoke again. ''Are you going to ask about your parents?''

It took me longer than I thought to answer that question. ''I want to…I'm just afraid I'm going to hear something I don't want to''.

''In the end it shouldn't matter what they were like, you have Jenna. And she loves you''.

''A little too much I think, she won't even let me or you drink at the wedding''.

She chuckled lightly in my chest. ''Oh really? She afraid we're going to have clothes sex again''.

''How can you even have clothes sex?'' I laughed.

She just shrugged her shoulders and then whispered something I didn't quite get, but it sounded like she said _'we'll find a way'._ Good thing she wasn't looking up at me, because I was probably as red as a tomato thinking that's what she said. She probably didn't say that, I must have just misheard what I wanted to hear…don't tell her I said that.

* * *

It was about an hour after we got on the train when we arrived at our destination. It was a nice little reception out in the warm daylight just beside a church was the main event was taking place. It was still a few hours away, giving me plenty of time to meet up with relatives I haven't seen since I was in a cot and to introduce people to Rachael. They took quite a liken to her, although I could have done without them giving me the occasional wink and such.

''Looks like spout was a good name for ya!'' Someone with an Irish twang spoke behind me; it could only be one person.

''Uncle Thomas!'' I hugged my uncle tightly. Every kid has their favourite uncle, and Uncle Thomas was mine. He would always visit me at least twice a year for a week, and I've always have a great time with him going to different places, football stadiums, cinema premieres, great times when I was little. He wasn't really my uncle, he was actually my dad's uncle, but Great Uncle Thomas just doesn't have the same ring to it.

''Uncle Thomas?'' Rachael questioned, obviously about the name.

''Of course…'' I said. ''Thomas is a family name; My mum's dad is called Thomas, my second cousin is a Thomas. We've got Thomas's all over the family''.

''And I'm the only good looking one!'' Uncle Thomas joked. ''So are you going to introduce us?''

''Rachael this is my great Uncle Thomas, Rachael's my girlfriend'' I introduced them. They both shook hands, Rachael a little surprised how firmly his grip was.

''Lovely to meet you'', She greeted politely.

''It's lovely to know me!'' He joked again.

''Hey Uncle Thomas, I was wondering if I could talk to you in private for a moment?''

''Sure, I'll meet you at the bar…don't be thinking I'll be drunk when I get there cause I'm Irish!'' He laughed loudly before walking off. That's why he's my favourite, always having a laugh and never taking things seriously. And he's always truthful to me, that's why I'm going to ask him about my parents.

Rachael kissed me quickly before letting me go to follow him. Deep down, I just want to tell him it's nothing really serious and it can wait. But I have to know now or it's just going to keep bubbling and churning in me. I reached the bar and sat down next to Uncle Thomas.

''I'm guessing you're too young to drink?'' He asked me in the tone of a statement.

''Your guess is right, Jenna has forbidden me. I'll just have a Pepsi''.

''How is Jenna? I haven't seen her yet!''

''She's doing well, she's just got held back at work a bit she'll be here soon''.

''Right, so what did you want to talk about?''

Jeez, where do I start the question is the real question here. I guess I should just get this out of the way before I find some excuse to leave or something bad happens. ''I wanted to know about my mum and dad''.

Uncle Thomas's tone and expression changed instantly, he became uneasy and slightly on edge. ''What about them?''

''I just want to know what they were like, and please don't give any excuses I need to know the truth!''

My uncle was rarely ever serious or looked to be in deep thought; at the moment he was doing both. He took a large gulp of his drink before turning to me, I didn't like where this was going already. ''Your father was quite violent!''

I think I threw up in my mouth a bit, then again I should have known that would be the answer I would get. ''Did he…hit…mum or Jenna?''

''No, he never lay a finger on his family. Heck he never even used profanity around the house; you would think he was a kind boy nothing special. But outside on the streets, he had quite the reputation''.

''Like?'' I wanted him to continue, I was finally getting something out of this.

''He got into fights all the time, he would shop lift, steal belongings off people walking down the street…and he got mouthy with the police quite a few times. There was even one time when he bullied to this kid to the point of him committing suicide…''

Albert Houdini no doubt, so he was right about my dad after all. A violent hooligan, how can that be the father of a superhero? Where did my good will and determination come from then? At least he wasn't violent towards his family. ''What about my mum?'' I asked.

Uncle Thomas sighed; he really didn't want to tell me. But I wasn't going to take no for an answer, I need to know that there was some good in my heritage. He finally continued, ''Shannon was just as bad…''

That's when I felt my eyes water. ''She got into many problems; fights, shop lifting. much of the same stuff. And…'' He stopped himself from going on.

''And?'' I said sharply.

''And she was…a whore!'' It felt like my whole body just caved in hearing that word being used to describe my own mum. ''She was caught in the school bathroom having sex with a boy when she was 13!''

13? I had barely talked to a few girls when I was 13. I wish I never got curious now, I would much rather have never known. I held my head in my hands just to stop myself from fainting there and then. ''I'm sorry'' Uncle Thomas whispered to me before patting me on my shoulder and leaving. Why should he be sorry? I'm the one who has to wonder where the goodness in him came from; I'm the one that is now forced to think bad things about his parents when they are mentioned.

* * *

''Thomas?'' Rachael called out as she caught up with me. I'd thought I'd be far enough away that no one would find me until the day was over. ''What are you doing out here I've been looking…'' She stopped when she noticed the water in my eyes. ''What happened?''

''I finally got my answers, about my mum and dad. Turns out they were such great people after all''.

''Oh I'm sorry…''

''I just don't understand how my parents could have been violent and…and…'' I couldn't even say anything else about them, especially what my mother did. ''Am I really good? Am I a good person if they were…''

''Don't start!'' Rachael cut in harshly. ''Don't ever question yourself like that. You are a good person…''

''Do they think that? What are they thinking when they're watching down on me? That I'm a whimp, a disappointment…''

''How can you ever be a disappointment? You're a good person and nothing will ever change that, just because your parents weren't who you thought they were doesn't mean you have to think of yourself differently. You've always wanted to help people; you have helped people long before this parent issue started, and if you think just because your now know your parents were the disappointing ones that gives you a reason to question yourself…then you are like them''.

My whole body felt numb trying to wrap this all in, if Rachael didn't come and I was here on my own finding out the truth I might have cracked open. She hugged me tight trying to calm me down and it worked, I felt so at ease now. It was amazing how much better I always felt with her. I pulled back and looked at her.

BAM! Something knocked me off my feet, and I crashed and tumbled along the ground. The side of my face that got hit felt like it was on fire; seriously it did, like I was just struck by hot metal. I looked up and then it proved my theory right. Triple Terror standing in front of me, back in their original mecha-suits and looking ready for some action. I got up and stood them off. ''I'm really not in the mood for this…''

Rachael's scream made me look to the other side and that numbness returned when I saw her being held by the guy in the Ox costume again, I think it was Volos. She tried to punch him like last time, but he had her in a tight arm lock. ''Not this time sweet cheeks!''

''I thought I was your sweet cheek?'' CLICK! I hate that feeling of a gun being pointed to my head, but not as much as the sound of Hunter's voice either. This is just great; five of my enemies facing me down, looks like I was right about the day turning bad after all…but it was just about to get worse.

''Amelynek néz vissza!'' I've only got one foreign villain, so it didn't take me three guesses before I could see the Hungary Cook walk into view, meat cleaver at the ready. At his side was Alpha Girl holding her katana. Seven villains? This is insane.

''This was almost too easy!'' Another voice spoke, one belonging to the Judge of course. This was an Omega Kid villains get together, and I wasn't going to have much say in this. I can barely take on one at a time on my own, let alone a whole team. ''And now we have you right where we want you!''

''So what's this all about?'' I asked trying to get information out of them while I slowly moved my hand into my pocket to reach my phone and message the others.

Pyro stepped forward before Judge could get his words out. ''Isn't it obvious, your worst villains have joined forces to become the ultimate team of super villains. We are the nightmares of this world, the disease of the people…the…stain of the cleanliness of humanity…the dirt spot on the window of…''

''Just say the name!'' Volos interrupted.

''I was getting to that! We are the Hate Eight!''

Despite the bleakness of the situation, I had to hold back a chuckle. ''I'm sorry, Trio of Awesomeness was bad enough, but the Hate Eight?''

''What? So Sinister Six sounds cool and this doesn't?'' Pyro argued. He was just a big comic geek with billions of pounds defending him.

''Hold on…'' Alpha Girl cut in the discussion. ''You all think Thomas is Omega Kid? I thought we all figured out he wasn't!''

''He was smart…'' Judge spoke. ''Got someone else to put on the costume for him…''

''That was a fake as well, no offense Thomas, but you're just not Omega Kid material''.

''He is Omega Kid!'' Judge hissed at her.

''No he's not!'' Alpha Girl snapped back at him. ''Omega Kid would not fall for such a trap like this so easily, he is braver and truer…''

Triple Terror snickered at her remarks before Pyro taunted. ''Hey Kid, looks like you got a crush!'' I'm getting embarrassed by my arch enemies, now I've seen it all.

''JUST SHUT UP!'' Judge shouted and everyone kept their mouths shut. ''See this is why I never wanted a team to lead, it leads to arguments and…'' While Judge continued to rant on with everyone else bored out of their skin…or suits. I reached my phone in my pocket ready to send an emergency text to the others…that is until Hunter caught on and grabbed my arm.

''Hey boys!'' Hunter called while holding my arm. ''Thomas is placing an order, and he hasn't even asked us what we want for toppings!''

''I don't want meat I'm a vegetarian!'' Alpha Girl said.

BAM! Out of nothing, Judge punched her to the ground hard. ''He's not really placing an order you fucking retard! I don't even know why the boss bothered to have you set free!''

''Boss?'' I questioned. ''What do you mean set free?''

''You'll find out, but I think we should do it with your partners at present as well. Hunter, let him call them!''

Hunter moaned at the orders, but in the end let go of my arm. I didn't want to send my friends right into a trap, although without them Rachael and I aren't going to do much good. So I took out my phone and started to call Alex's number, taking my time with each number. Hopefully they'll be smart enough to know something's up and not fall in stubbornly into this trap. Once I had the number, I placed the phone on my ear and waited…

BANG! I think my head exploded, not literally, but I wouldn't be surprised if it did. Then again if it did I wouldn't be talking right now. In the background I could hear a muffled screaming what sounded like Rachael's, and I could see the phone in my hand explode as well as my hand cut up badly. But it was the sharp ringing in my ear that was killing me. I fell to my knees, and my wounded hand went to cover my ear to stop the ringing, but it wouldn't, I couldn't.

I don't know how long passed, it seemed to take forever before I could make out who talking. It sounded like Judge and Hunter were having an argument about something; guess he really wanted me to call my friends. Well, it looks like that's not going to happen now. Bad enough having to fight them on my own, now without being able to hear anything, it seemed impossible.

However, just because I couldn't hear didn't mean I couldn't see what was going on around me. And it seemed that luck may finally be on my side, as Triple Terror were all knocked off their feet by a large motorcycle coming up behind them, riding on it was everyone all fitted onto it. Hood fired one of his arrows and it impales right on Volos's shoulder, causing him to lose his grip on Rachael who gave him a sucker punch to the face once free and went off to hide somewhere.

Viper, Ultra and Super Kid jumped off the cycle, while Hellrider and Hood drove around knocking the villains aside and Hood shooting at them causing them to back off and giving the others the space to reach me. They pulled me up and carried me away screaming things that I still couldn't quite make out. Viper must have noticed the blood around my ear, because she lifted me down and started inspecting.

She started rubbing and shouting, I could only just make out _'Thomas, can you hear me?' _And she was probably using all of her lung power. She then started pushing her finger in, and the pain was sharp and quick before I got a full blast of sound enter my ear. ''THOMAS, CAN YOU HEAR ME?''

''OW, yes I can!'' I screamed back, her shouting would make me go deaf again. Despite the hurt I was feeling in my ear getting use to the sound, it was better than never hearing anything again. BANG! The sharp ring came back as Hunter took aim at us again BAM! Her bullet was blocked by an arrow that came past, and Hood jumped off the Hell Cycle and took a stance against Hunter. Just then Volos arrived, and charged at Hood with his ox horns on top of his mask. Hood jumped aside dodging the attack and had another shoot-off with Hunter.

Pyro and Cryo gave Hellrider a double elemental attack, if only they could actually hit him. Their heavy suits meant they couldn't get a good shoot while Hellrider was driving circles around them with little effort. Bulk charged forward and punched forward; Hellrider steered away just as the gigantic fist plowed into the ground, almost causing shockwaves.

With those five distracted, it left three for us. The brothers went after the Hungary Cook. He took out his meat cleaver and swung away at the two; usual tactic of one would block and the other would attack, Cook lost to me alone when I was sick so they could handle him. Viper took out her staff and charged for Alpha Girl, she swiped with her katana, but was nowhere near as fast or deadly as Viper was, no matter how crazy she was. Although it looked as if Alpha Girl didn't even want to fight anyway.

I don't have time to think about that anyway, as the Judge is all mine. He swings his prism hammer at me; I roll out of the way while kicking at the back of his knee. I got up and elbowed him in the cheek knocking him down to his knee. BAM! He kicked at me in the stomach and threw his hammer down at me again; I jumped back and out of the way of harm.

As Judge charged; the Hell Cycle drove through us, followed by the rampaging Bulk who ran right into Judge sending him flying and out for the count. Wasn't long though until the next one showed up; Pyro sent a flamethrower my way, I ducked and rolled towards him and reached for the weakness under the arm, only to find there wasn't one in this suit. He chuckled at my mistake. ''You think we would be stupid enough to leave…''

His speech was cut short as an arrow shot right into his chest, knocking him back. He didn't penetrate it, but gave him a good knock down. I nodded to Hood thanking him; he didn't have to time to reply as Hunter challenged him again. And I was out of time as well, as Cryo sent an ice beam my way. I jumped out of the way, and the beam hit his brother and froze his arm solid to the ground. Pyro screamed in anger; his finger was frozen to, so he couldn't even melt the ice that held him down.

Cryo aimed his ice maker at me again; but before he could fire…or ice away, one of his wire connections was cut off by a flying meat cleaver. We both turned and saw a battered Cook, held by Ultra and Super Kid. They flipped him up and threw him to the ground, out of the game. With Cryo now defenseless, I charged and let him have it BAM! BAM! BAM! Punching him down hard and fast until he was knocked on his back. Four down, half way there.

Alpha Girl slammed her sword down, and Viper blocked with her staff once again BAM! She then kicked her in the stomach, knocking her back and right into our path. Ultra Kid swiped and her feet knocking her down, and then Super Kid punched her in the face finishing her.

Hellrider drove by us, dodging Bulk once more. Volos was now in his way, and actually thinking like an ox, he tried to charge at Hellrider head on. The hero just brought out his staff and hit Volos in the chest, knocking him aside and putting him out of the fight as well. BANG! His back tire was then punctured by Hunter's accurate aiming, but before she could get another shot, Hood grabbed her arms and head butted her aside.

''Incoming!'' Ultra Kid shouted as Bulk charged us all down. Hellrider skidded along hitting the giant's leg with his bike, even with a mecha-suit that had to hurt. On his knees, this gave the rest of us a chance to get as many hits on him as possible. The mountain of a man stumbled back; he would have been finished if it weren't for a flamethrower cutting us off from him. Pyro and Cryo took this chance to help lift their big brother and run for the hills.

''This isn't over! We shall have our revenge!'' Pyro yelled as the three of them were now long gone before the fire keeping us from them died down.

Judge was just starting to find his feet again when he saw Triple Terror clear off. ''Come back you cowards!'' It was no use they were out of sight now. He looked at us menacingly, but instead of going for more attacks, he grabbed Volos and Cook by the back of their necks and carried them off. Followed by Hunter, who gave us a quick loser sign and maniacal laugh before running off too. Hood fired an arrow at them to stop them BANG! But Hunter shoots it out of the sky.

''Damn it!'' Hood muttered. ''We have to follow them!''

''No can do…'' Hellrider said as he showed off his flat tire on the Hell Cycle. ''Well I hope you're all happy. You all owe me a new cycle!''

''You can get the tire replaced easy!'' Ultra Kid told him.

''It's not the same. I would have both tires and be cruising along peacefully right now if you hadn't been so persistent!''

''You would rather cruise along peacefully then miss this fight?'' Viper asked.

''Okay no! But still…''

''Hold on…'' I interrupted. ''How did you guys know I was in trouble?''

''We didn't…'' Hood answered. ''We were on patrol, and then we noticed the big bads gathering before getting in a truck and heading in this direction. Figured something was up so we followed thanks to Hellrider giving us a ride''.

''They didn't help themselves as they had a Rostrum Tech label on the truck, stupid!'' Ultra Kid said.

I just nodded; I was too weak to even stay on my feet as I sat down. Rachael had come out of her hiding spot and checked my hand while Viper looked at my ear. ''Can you hear properly?'' She asked me.

''Yeah, just a little ringing in my ear but I'm okay''.

''You're lucky, could have been worse'' She told me when I don't really need telling of that. Surrounded by eight enemies holding my girlfriend hostage, and then almost deafening me, at least I can say this day can't get any worse now.

Just then we noticed neither group of villains bothered to pick up their last member, Alpha Girl who was whimpering and crying on the ground holding her cheek which Judge punched. We all walked over to her, and when she noticed she looked up at me. ''I'm sorry Thomas, I tried to tell them you're not Omega Kid, I did honest!''

''I believe you'' I told her.

''Where's the real Omega Kid?'' She asked, noticing everyone else around me and her idol wasn't among the pack.

''Um…'' Ultra Kid spoke first. ''He had other assignments to do''.

''Can we just shut her up and send her away!'' Hellrider spoke bitterly while sitting on his Cycle.

''Hey shut up, she's not a bad person…sort of'' I told him.

''You still argue with me even when I don't want to kill her, can I kill her?''

''NO!'' We all yelled at him.

''You people are never consistent; see this is what makes me the better hero. I don't have time to make friends and go all soft!''

''You can make friends?'' Ultra Kid teased. Hellrider was ready to advance until Hood aimed an arrow at him, stopping him in his tracks.

''Guys…'' I cut in before we started to have our own argument like the Hate Eight. ''I need to talk to her first before we send her away…''

''No!'' Alpha Girl screamed. ''Please, I don't want to go back. I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you please don't send me back…''

''Lea'' I tried not to let my emotions get the best of me again in this situation, every time I see or think of her like this it tears me up inside. ''Judge mentioned a boss. I need you to tell me who he is!''

''No, even if I do, they'll still send me away!''

''I won't let them!'' The others looked at me in shock, and as if they wanted to know how I was going to save them. I had an idea. ''If you tell me now, I'll tell the police you saved me from the villains. You might have to stay with the police for a bit but they'll go easy on you if they know you saved me. And maybe…Omega Kid will hear that you're a good person''.

''Really…'' She started getting all cheerful again and gave me her bubbly smile. ''Will I be his partner?''

''Let's not get carried away. About the question?''

She breathed a sigh of relief and didn't look as tense. ''His name was the Fortune Cookie!''

''Fortune Cookie? Well then no need to start a mystery on what the cookies have to do with it'' Hellrider said.

Alpha Girl continued. ''He said he wanted to save the world and put together a team to help…''

''Lea, we need to know who this Fortune Cookie is and where he is!'' I told her.

''He's like an old man in a wheelchair and he was at this abandoned factory where they use to make VHS recorders and other metal hardware''.

''That's it?'' Ultra Kid said. ''This mystery head boss is really an old man in a wheelchair and we know where his lair is already? He's defiantly no Jack the Ripper or No-One!''

''What about the Toxin attack?'' I asked. ''Judge mentioned something about your boss setting you free, the only time I could think that was possible was the Toxin attack. Does he have like a tattoo or anything like Toxin's?''

''No, I haven't seen anything like that''.

''Okay, I'm going to keep my promise, I'm going to try and help you. Remember, you saved me, got it?'' She nodded going with the plan.

''Hold on!'' Hellrider cut in. ''I just busted my cycle to save your ass and I'm not even going to get any credit?''

''You've never wanted credit before''.

''That's not the point!''

We were all at an agreement over letting Lea being the hero of this rescue mission, after some persuasion and a threat from Hood's bow and arrow again, Hellrider had no other choice but to go with it. The police finally arrived long after the others had changed out of costume and we could rehearse the story. They took Lea away, handcuffed of course; she still had a katana with her. But I gave them the story, so she had to be alright. For the third time she was taken away, but this time, her face wasn't filled with fear or anguish. With that out of the way, the others all decided to hit the train back home…all except Hellrider who pushed his cycle along.

''You going back on your own pushing that?'' I asked as he continued pushing.

''They won't listen to you!'' He said ignoring my first point.

''Of course they will''.

''No they won't!'' He snapped and turned back to face me. ''That's what I've been trying to tell you, it wouldn't matter if she did save your life, she's wearing the costume she's not with their corrupt law and society so they will lock her away longer than the people who do the real crimes''.

''You know the only reason I'm letting the police have her is because she's killed before, but I know there's good in her that's why I'm going to defend her. And you're like her; you've killed as well but I let you slide''.

''Oh, and why's that?'' He asked sarcastically, he knew my answer but I gave it to him anyway.

''Because like her, you can do some good!''

''I already am doing some good. See, this is why we can never be partners like you want, we've both got different perspectives on how to save the world''.

''But isn't the want to save the world good enough for us to be partners?''

''Well apparently this Fortune Cookie wants to save the world, why don't you be partners with him?'' He said while walking off again. I couldn't be bothered to convince him anymore today, I felt so weak at the moment and my head was still spinning from all that's happened today. I get what Hellrider's trying to say, but he's not taking it the right way, and one day I am going to convince him.

* * *

After all that, I thought Rachael and I would be late for the wedding, however we were only apparently gone for an hour and a half, and they say time flies when you're having fun (although I wouldn't class that as fun). Jenna was at the reception, and she made this big fuss about how she got her before we did. Thankfully Stella washed down my bloody ear so no older sister safety speeches were necessary.

What followed was what would happen at any ordinary wedding. Everyone seated; the bride and groom each walking up the aisle, the priest giving his speeches, followed by the 'I do's' and the rings before finally the kiss to seal it all off. That actually seemed to go quicker than the fight itself surprisingly enough. After the dinner, the dancing was to begin, and I was actually quite eager with my experience.

Once most of the crowd came in, I took Rachael's hand and we just went along with the slow romantic music. I'm not one for that, but it was nice to calm things down after a hectic day in the life of Omega Kid. ''So what are we going to do…'' Rachael whispered. ''About Fortune Cookie?''

''I guess, in a few days we'll just have to sneak in and find him. We'll plan something tomorrow, I just want to enjoy the moment''.

''Not going to disagree with you there'' she smiled at me. We just danced slowly, holding each other letting the worries of everything around us slip away. Guess the slow paced stuff can be just as great as the superhero stuff too. After the song finished, we all gave a round of applause as the live band got their gear ready for their special song.

Rachael leaned in and asked me. ''You ever think Megan would sing at a wedding?''

''Probably hers and Stella's''.

''Isn't it early to say they'll get married?''

''I don't know, life does go pretty fast''.

She shrugged her shoulders. ''But then you could say that Alex and Chloe will get married…''

''If he could even ask her out first!''

''Or Stephen and that girl he kissed?''

''That was a onetime thing''.

''Or Hellrider and Hood?''

''I think Hood likes his will a little less carnage!''

''A little less?'' Rachael stressed the little before we both laughed. She then said the think I was expecting. ''Or maybe us?''

I stuttered and prayed that I wasn't blushing too hard. ''I think…we should enjoy our time together either way''.

''Amen'' She agreed. Finally the band was ready and started to play some fast paced hip hop love song, it was catchy but the lyrics could really use some work. Everyone started to dance again, and Rachael and I were about to get started as well until the ringing in head returned, louder than before.

One of the band members bashed the drum and that's when I screamed, it felt like he based my ear drum instead of a musical one. I tried to drown out the song with my hands, but it still hurt so much. I could hear Rachael's cry for help being muffled out, quieter and quieter. People were coming over to check on me, asking me things, but I couldn't hear them. And soon I couldn't hear anything…I was going deaf!

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Uh oh, looks like Thomas has a problem, can he resolve it long enough to stop Fortune Cookie and his team of Super Villains? Is this the last of Alpha Girl? Will Hellrider ever join the group? All these will be answered very soon. Until the next chapter everyone, thank you and take care!_

_Also, I just wanted to point out that I've posted a new Kick-Ass fic called 'In a World of Superheroes'. It's a collection of one shots each telling stories of different superheroes and villains around the world. The first chapter is up with the ultimate face-off between Hit Girl and Hex, yes, same Hex the Supreme Hero from the previous chapter. Just a heads up if you want to check it out. Thanks and take care._


	42. Supervillain Arc: Battle for the City

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However; all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 42: Battle for the City**

'_Healing takes courage, and we all have courage, even if we have to dig a little to find it'._

_Tori Amos_

_..._

Nearly four days of sitting in a hospital bed, one moment being able to hear the nurses and doctors down the hallway talk and the next not even being able to hear your own breathing, it's probably the worst thing I've ever felt…and this is coming from the guy that's been shot, knocked out, blown out of buildings and beating to a bloody pulp on numerous occasions.

I just don't know what's going to happen, whenever I've been badly injured I've always known I'm going to heal eventually, but this was something not even the doctors around me knew if it was going to heal or not, and it was scaring me. I'm supposed to be a superhero, I deal with scary shit all the time, but whenever I think about just not being able to hear no matter how hard I try would lead me to break down in tears. I'm 16 years old, and I'm not going to be able to hear again.

Thankfully, the others were allowed to visit me from time to time, I would go mad if they didn't show up. Jenna was probably confused by all this, I've listened to loud music before and this has never happened. It always hurts when she sees me hurt and I can never tell her the truth about what really happened, I'm always lying to someone who has looked out for me practically my whole life, but it had to be.

Rachael was now living at my bedside, always there encouraging me saying I'm going to get better. It was nice; she was like an inspiration to me now. She's battled a condition for years now and has always come out on top, the least I could do was get out of this okay, but nothing could be guaranteed with something this big. Alex, Steph, Megan and Stella also offered words of healing and were always there whenever I wasn't under or asleep.

Hell, even Kevin showed up once to hand over a get well soon card, of course it was a custom made Omega Kid card, it was a nice gesture though. However, I wonder how long that Omega Kid club will last if the real Omega Kid is going to be no more. I'm not Wolverine or Daredevil where I can rely on my other senses, if I'm deaf that's it, no chance of me being Omega Kid again, and right when the city needed him and the others most.

We know the enemy, we know where he is, we can attack before they decide to high tail it out of there. But the others didn't want to leave me like this in case they leave and when they come back I won't be able to hear their voices again. It was too much, I was supposed to be the one they looked up to when needed, and here I was always driven to tears.

Day five of my stay at the hospital now, at least I didn't start the day not being able to hear the good old London morning sounds of cars driving and birds chirping outside. Two doctors had been checking on my hearing this morning, handing me a computer and asking me to count how many times I hear like a buzz. I finish it and they tell me it's an improved score of 68% right. First bit of good news I've had in days. Later on in the day; Alex, Steph and Stella had returned once the doctors in the room cleared, and we had something to discuss about.

''I don't know why you lot don't just go?'' I say to them, pointless as I know where they're going to take this.

''We can't just leave you here…'' Alex said first. ''I'm sure you're going to get out of this soon, you've said you've been hearing a lot better this morning''.

''Yeah, until the next loud bang I hear!'' I didn't want to sound like a moaner, but it was the only way I could get the others to just go and take care of Fortune Cookie and his crew before we lose track of them. ''Guys, just take this one mission without me!''

''No! This is probably going to be our biggest fight since the Ripper battle, we can't leave you on the sidelines!''

''Look, they're at their weakest right now. The Hate Eight have been cut down in half, and if Fortune Cookie is as defenceless as Lea says he is, then you lot have a good chance without me!''

''We don't want to do this without you''. Steph told me.

''It's not about want, staying with me is just going to give the enemies a chance to run and fight another day''.

''And who is the enemy?'' Alex snapped. ''Haven't you realised whoever this Fortune Cookie is he seems to know quite a bit about you! He ousted your identity to the world, he sends the bad guys after you when you're not in costume. This guy knows you, if we leave you here, what if they launch a sneak attack here when we're not here to help you. Sorry, but we're not taking that chance, we're not going to leave you until you're up and running again!''

After Alex's emotive speech, another voice called out. ''Wow, never would have thought you were so caring!'' We all turned and paled like ghosts thinking we'd just blown our cover to one of the doctors, but we calmed down when we saw Harry Dunn standing at the door.

''Why is everyone always surprised when I show my tender side?'' Alex muttered.

''How did you know I was here?'' I asked.

''New invention called Facebook''. Harry sarcastically joked. ''And you lot are at a standstill over nothing''.

''What do you mean over nothing?'' Stella asked. Harry then pulled out what looked like one of the doctor's information sheets and handed it to her. She took a few minutes to look over it, flicking back and forth between sheets, and I think I saw her eyes start to water. I would be terrified if she didn't smile while reading as well.

''It's the report…'' She said. ''You tests over the past three days have been above the positive, you've been healing Thomas. You're not going to go deaf!''

Have you ever felt like the world just seems to lift itself off your shoulders, and you then felt so weightless you could float, that's probably the best way I can describe myself right about now. Just knowing that my hearing was going to get better made me feel like I could hear everything from the rain in Brazil to the surfing in Australia…okay not really, but still it was pure elation I was feeling right now.

''Thanks guys…'' I whispered out of the blue. ''Thanks for sticking by me''. They all nodded and gave me a quick pat on the shoulder, oh great, here come the water works again, if Hellrider ever saw me like this he'd never let me live it down.

''So…'' Harry spoke up diverting our attention to him. ''Now that that's settled, are we going to beat down these villains or what?''

Alex was the one who bolted up from his chair first, although his response wasn't quite what I was expecting. ''I'm going with WHAT? Thomas has been in the hospital for five days, and now you want him to just get up and fight villains who put them there? It's too much of a risk, right? Stella back me up here!'' He called to her, but she didn't reply. ''Stella?''

''Not like I haven't been in this situation before''. She said looking up at me. ''I was stabbed and beating and yet you let me help fight Ripper, so I'm afraid I agree with Harry on this''.

''You can't be serious!'' Alex complained.

''Look who's talking, the guy whose arm was almost chopped off and he still wanted to fight!'' Stella pointed out. But Alex wasn't backing off from this.

''I don't care, it's like Thomas said, all it takes is one more loud bang and he's back in the hospital! No, I'm not going to let my friend do that to himself. If that's how you lot are going to be, then I'll take them all on myself. And if any of you think that you're going to help, I'll beat you all down myself!'' He panted after that long speech, and then kinda coiled up like Megan does after realising what he just said. ''Sorry, kinda over reacted there''.

''Maybe you should do it more often, makes you more likeable''. Stella laughed.

''No one ever takes the comic relief guy in the group seriously. Fine, but it has to be Thomas's choice. Although I can guess what he's going to say right?'' He asked me.

I just smiled and looked around at how lucky I was; friends who would stick by me for days on end, allow me to make my own choices while others just want to defend me to no end, being a superhero may have landed me in trouble and in doctors care more times than I can count…but it is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

* * *

'_He who is not courageous enough to take risks will accomplish nothing in life'_

_Muhammad Ali_

_..._

As one time-traveling superhero idol of mine once said…now the hard part begins. It took a lot to convince the doctors that I was well enough to be let go, I tried to tell them I just wanted to go home for the night and then be back for tests in the morning. They wouldn't allow that unless they called Jenna, and that would have ruined everything. Harry saved the day however as he posed as my cousin and quickly signed me out before more questions could be asked.

With that out of the way, we quickly ran back to our homes and quickly grabbed our costumes. I took longer than the others, just knowing I was going to continue putting this costume on again gave me the moral boost I needed. Now I had to call Rachael to tell her what was going on; she was to say the least scared out of her wits end, she didn't want me to take the risk but in the end let me go and told me to be careful.

We were ready to do this; from the research Stella did, there was only one large factory that was left that used to be into VHS and hardware materials that hasn't been torn down and rebuilt. It actually wasn't that far from the hospital, in fact no more than a 20 minute walk. This did seem pretty easy, the location was obvious, and the bad guys seemed unorganised, this Fortune Cookie didn't appear to be as smart as suggested. I wouldn't be surprised if he and his lackeys didn't relocate.

''So what's the plan?'' Ultra Kid asked as we neared our destination.

''If I'm right, Triple Terror ran for it in the other direction so they're out of the fight. That leaves Cook, who isn't a good fight. Hunter as well, as long as she doesn't shoot you first. Volos may appear tough, but if Rachael can knock him down, we should be able to as well. Judge…he's going to be the hardest''.

''And that leaves the old man in the wheel chair…'' Hood said. ''Any pensioners that would know your identity or want you dead?''

''No, I had a few suspicions on who the boss was, but none that fit that description''. Oh well, if things go right tonight, then I'll find out what all this is about. But just as we were about to turn the corner to reach the building, I can already tell things weren't going to go right…not that hard to guess when a truck with the Toxin symbol on it drove past heading towards the building.

''Why?'' Viper sighed; all of a sudden this was a lot harder than how I describe it. Then we could hear the gunshots and the screams of terror coming from the abandoned factory. I looked around the corner, the factory was surrounded by at least four large Toxin trucks with about twenty or so of them jumping out and heading inside, they were launching an attack and a big one at that.

The gunshots never stopped, and then that's when the ringing returned. I pulled back and covered my ears before any more damage could be done. ''You okay?'' The others asked me. I waited a bit before moving my hands, the ringing stopped and I could hear everything again. I gave them a nod signalling I was good.

''Oh great…'' A voice called out. From behind us Hellrider pulled up on his Hell-Cycle and stared at us all coldly. ''Just when I thought I could have all the fun to myself!''

''We don't have time for this!'' I said to him not in the mood for any more of his dark justice talks.

''You're right we don't, Toxins in there are falling like flies with the villains in there. Don't want them to take the big prize!''

''Big prize?''

Just then Viper screamed and cowered in the corner. I turned back around at the action going on, and then (hard to miss) I saw what had spooked Viper so, the behemoth of a gangster Marcus stepping out holding a large shot gun and entering the building with Toxins covering him at all angles. I didn't count on this at all; I don't think I will be able to go inside to fight with all the noise going on.

''Now if you don't mind!'' Hellrider said as he put his foot on the pedal of his cycle. The others tried to tell him to stop, but he had already started. I quickly covered my ears as Hellrider zoomed past us. Even with my ears closed, it didn't stop the faint ringing sound I got, but that was gone in a second or two.

''I don't know what's more dangerous…'' Ultra Kid muttered. ''A factory filled with villains and Toxin, or Hellrider when he's in a bad mood''.

''At least with him fighting off the Toxins we might be able to find the villains quicker'' I said. Although I want to get to the bottom of what Hellrider has with Marcus and the Toxins, I'll have to ask him another day, if he lives. Viper was the only one who was standing up, can't really blame her.

I kneeled down to her. ''Viper, we need you!''

''I'm sorry but I can't, I've seen what Marcus does to traitors and if he catches me…''

''We're not going after him! We'll go around him and the Toxins. And if any stragglers catch us, we'll defend you I promise!''

She looked up at all of us and knew straight away that I was telling the truth. I helped her to her feet and she pulled out her bow staff showing that she was ready. ''So what do we do first?'' She asked still a little nervous about Toxin now being involved in the game.

''I guess we'll have to find another way in, let's move around the back!''

Thankfully we managed to find our way around without being spotted by any Toxin scouts that surveyed around the area. We found the back of the building; there were a few broken windows on the first floor that we could sneak our way through. We all climbed up and through and found ourselves insidea room shrouded in darkness; seriously we could barely see past our own noses let alone look for anyone else.

Soon enough our eyes adjusted to the darkness (Thank God it was my ears that were bad), and found ourselves at a stairway, it didn't appear the strongest but it was our only way up at the moment. The commotions of the battle were still going on; I'm surprised the villains are lasting this long against that many Toxins.

''Hey does anyone else hear a ringing?'' Ultra Kid asked.

''Are you trying to take the piss?'' I asked sarcastically.

''No seriously I can hear a ringing from the bottom of the stairs!''

''I can hear it too, hold on!'' Before we could say anything else, Hood walked back down the stairs to check around. The others looked like they could hear it now, and then I started to hear it. It wasn't like the ringing I got; this sounded more like an alarm clock type of ring. Oh boy, I really hope that's not what I feared it was. ''RUN! GO, GO, GO!'' Hood screamed as he started running back up the stairs.

BOOM! I didn't have to time to worry about my hearing now; all that mattered was jumping through the door on the next level and waiting for the others to jump through as well. The stair well exploded next to us as they fell to the ground, and a lay of smoke came through the door and covered us. This is just great, now I can't see as well as can't hear. All I got were the faint sounds of the others screaming, although to me it sounded like muffles through a tank of water. And then the beams of lights shooting through the smoke and almost blinding me.

''So they showed up after all!'' I heard the Judge call out. And soon enough as the dust cleared, the five of us were in this giant hall and right on the other side of it were Judge, Hunter, Volos and Cook all staring down at us and waiting for their turn to carve us up and put us on display. We quickly regrouped and had our little standoff with them. There was still one thing that bugged me about this however, in the background we could still hear the battle going on the other side of the factory.

''Hold on…'' I called out. ''Who are Toxin fighting if you lot are right here?''

''Triple Terror may have been pains in the ass, but they weren't completely useless!'' Judge answered. ''They built in defence systems just in case we came under attack. High powered automatic machine guns that would shoot at anything that moved in front of them!''

''Dogs chasing their own tails, ha, ha, ha!'' Hunter laughed.

Oh crap, that probably means that Hellrider is in the thick of it as well. And he doesn't know about it, but I can't worry about him now, we've got our own problems now. I was expecting a sneak attack on these guys, should have known they would be prepared, that's what's happened with all my other sneak attack plans.

''So, which one wants to die first?'' Judge smirked as he lifted up his hammer. Cook pulled out two meat cleavers, and Hunter aimed her handgun right at us. ''Hey Thomas, can you hear this? Bang! Ha, ha, ha!'' She mocked me, I'm going to make extra sure she goes to prison with at least a broken arm for what she did to me. But then her saying my name made me realise something.

''Where's Fortune Cookie?''

''Watching the whole show!'' Volos grinned as he pointed up. Above the four villains on the next level, there was Fortune Cookie. A really old man, white hairs, frail skin and sitting in a motor wheelchair. He had some kind of breathing machine hooked up to the wheelchair. He didn't look like someone I've met before, but then again neither did the Ripper and look how that turned out.

''So what do you want from me?'' I yelled at the old fart, half expecting him not to hear me. I'm making deaf jokes when just a day ago I feared I was deaf.

He took off his breather to call back down to me. ''It's not what I want from you!''

''What's that supposed to mean?''

''It doesn't matter…'' He then moved forward slightly so he could see his henchmen below him. ''Kill them all!''

''I want the one in the green!'' Hunter said as she and the other three advanced on us. We got ready for the battle, I knew we could take them, but with Hunter's gun staring down at us, I was afraid that not all of us were going to make it out of here alive.

The ringing in my ears returned as the sound of a motor cycle echoed throughout the hall; everyone looked around to see where it was coming from, and in the villain's perspective who it was coming from, I had a pretty good hunch on who it was. And right on cue; the Hell-Cycle erupted through the windows from behind us and skidded along until Hellrider hit the brakes and stopped right next to us.

''How did you make it past the defences?'' Fortune Cookie yelled out. For an old man, he had quite a bellow on him.

''What? You mean those guns in the walls? They broke down ages ago, I've been fighting Toxin for the past twenty minutes, what have you lot been doing?''

So all that commotion from the other side was him taking on Toxin himself? I hate to admit it, but I'm impressed with him. But then I realised what that meant if he was here with us. ''So where are they now?''

''There's a few more chasing me down, including that cunt Marcus. But they won't catch up until after we've taken these bastards down''.

''Wait, you want to help?'' I asked in disbelief.

''No, I want a fight with them. You lot are just in the way…''

BANG! Hunter's bullet then grazed across Hellrider's shoulder, he grunted but didn't go down. The sharp ringing returned, but it didn't distract me enough to turn and see Hunter aim her gun at Hellrider again. ''I was getting bored!'' BANG! She fired again, however the bullet was cut off by Hood's arrow just in front of Hellrider's face.

''Thanks!'' The avenger gasped.

''No problem, distract them while I'll get in close. Can you lot handle the others?'' He asked us. And we really didn't need to answer back because he knew we were more than ready to handle them. Ignoring the ringing for this moment, Hellrider shoot off right towards the villains, causing them all to move out of the way and split up. While he and Hellrider went after Hunter that left the others for the rest of us.

Volos was the first one to charge; Viper stepped forward and held him off with her bow staff. She shifted position and whacked him across the leg with him. He yelped but went on like an animal. Twisting his head around trying to stab her with the horns on his mask, she kept blocking with her bow staff. Super Kid kicked at both his legs causing him to crash to the ground. He tried to get up, but Ultra Kid rolled on top of him, grabbed him around the head and slammed his face to the ground.

Cook swung both his meat cleavers at me; I moved out of the way, grabbed both his arms BAM! And punched him in the gut. He backed off, giving me the chance to run up and double kick him in the chest. He tumbled and rolled along the ground. I would have finished him BAM! If Judge didn't throw his hammer at me Thor-style, hitting me full on in the chest and knocking me down.

He grabbed his hammer and ran at me again; he threw the hammer down where my face was. I rolled out of the way and stepped on the hammer, not only couldn't he pick it up now but he was off balance. BAM! BAM! I hit him on both sides of the face; he kneed him in the stomach and slapped me across the face. I got off the hammer, giving him a chance to lift it up and start swinging at me once more.

I crouched down and swung for his legs, but he must have seen this coming, as he lifted his foot and brought it back down quickly crushing my leg under his foot. He kept slamming the hammer down at me, but I just managed to keep evading the attacks until Hellrider rode past and thumped Judge in the ribs with his bow staff.

Weakened, I kicked his leg off mine and then uppercut him in the chin. Out of nowhere, Volos came charging right at me, I jumped out of the way but he held his arm out and grabbed me with it. Running while still holding me, he then threw me up against the wall. BAM! I punched him in the face and he backed off straight away, confirming he did have a weak chin. He charged forward again, although not as he intended, because Ultra Kid kicked him from behind causing him to fall face first into the wall with his horns now stuck there.

''That's one down!'' I said as we both ran back into the action again. Viper was holding off the battered Judge, clutching his ribs while trying to hold off the girl's assault was mission impossible. He had to rely on Cook coming up to her and thrashing away with his meat cleavers. Viper was forced to back away. BAM! And then from Cook's sides, Super Kid kicked out and tripping the Hungarian up.

BANG! BANG! The four of us were forced to back away as Hunter found some space and shoot at us. Just then, Hellrider whacked at her feet with his bow staff knocking her over and probably down for good. She held up her guns once more, but couldn't get a shot away as an arrow embeds itself in the barrel causing it to explode in her hand…payback's a bitch.

BAM! ''AHHH!'' I could just make out Hood's scream as he was sent flying across the room, feeling the full force of Volos's charge. Hellrider turned and drove right for Volos, hoping for a repeat of the last head to head they had. He didn't count on Cook running up on his left side and holding out his meat cleavers. He couldn't stop or turn out of the way; he was forced to jump off the cycle, just dodging Cook. The Hell-Cycle crashed badly and took plenty of rolls before coming to a stop, there was almost nothing left of it that looked like it would work.

''I just fixed that up you son of a bitch!'' Hellrider yelled as he slammed his staff at Cook's knees BAM! And then across the face. Here we go; we've got to stop him from killing this guy for messing up his bike. Well not at the moment, because Judge slammed his hammer on Super Kid's back knocking him a fair way a bit. That left Viper, Ultra Kid and I to take on the last one who was still able to fight.

BANG! BANG! At that moment, more gunshots rang out across the hall. Everyone ducked for cover; Viper, Ultra and I hid behind some crates as about eight Toxins burst in with guns a blazing, quickly followed by the giant Marcus himself, holding a giant bat and looking pissed beyond belief with a gush of blood going down his face.

I looked around at the others while Toxin went on their path of carnage; Viper didn't look too good, afraid that she would be found and recognised. Although I think either way at the moment they will kill all they consider enemies. Speaking of which, Judge is no longer near us. ''Up there!'' Ultra Kid points to the next level where Judge is pushing the wheelchair of Fortune Cookie's away. We can't afford to lose him now, we might never find him. But at the moment we had the Toxins to worry about.

Hellrider then jumped over the crates and ducked down next to us. ''It's a beautiful day isn't it! So you lot going after Marcus and co, or you saving them all for me!''

Before I could get a response out, Viper yelled at him over the noise that was going on. ''We'll help, Omega needs to go after Judge!''

I looked at her like she was mental. ''I'm not leaving you here alone!'' She and Ultra then laughed at what I just said. It took me a moment to see the irony in what I was saying to them. ''I always seem to look like the biggest hypocrite. Alright, but be careful''.

''Yadda, yadda!'' Hellrider mumbled before reaching over and grabbing a Toxin around the arm and neck, and then started using him as a human shield while charging down any Toxin that was within his reach. Super Kid carried over Hood, both stealing feeling the hits they took, Hood having the worst but this could work.

''You three help out Hellrider, Hood you'll be their artillery in case they get outnumbered! I'll try to be quick!'' I ran around the walls of the hall, trying my best to stay out of the action going around. The group did as they were told; each of them taking down as many Toxins as they could while Hood helped them out.

I reached a ladder just under the level Fortune Cookie gave his orders and started climbing up. About half way up I looked around at the battlefield around me, that's when it came to me that the villains were gone. Cook, Hunter and Volos had all left while the chaos ensured. Another thing hit me like a ton of bricks, not physically but just as bad. I was feeling lightheaded, the pain in my eyes was starting to return, and they were even lightly bleeding. That as well as my fear of heights made me feel like I was going to faint. Thankfully I reached the top level and headed down the only corridor the two could have gone.

I ran for about five minutes and still hadn't caught up with them, surely someone in a wheel chair can't be that fast? I had to stop and take a break, I thought the adrenaline would help me as usual, but this wasn't an ordinary injury I had, and I was losing my hearing again. Needing a rest just to get my hearing back I heard another muffled voice; however the frailness of his voice didn't make it that hard to guess who.

Looking up, there was Fortune Cookie, still in his wheel chair…and alone? The word trap spring to mind? I kept from distance from the old man. ''I want answers now!''

''And I'm sure you'll get them…if you live!''

BAM! Knew it, Judge's hammer slams into my side. At least I blocked it enough to take away some of the blow, but it still hurt like a bitch. He swung again; I moved back and then sprang forward punching him in the face, while at the same time he kicks at my leg knocking me down to the ground. He brings his hammer down at me again, I roll out of the way, but that just caused another problem. The force of the hit on the metal ground caused an echo that stung my ears badly. I couldn't help but yelp and cover both of them, giving Judge the indication I could be beaten.

''Got something wrong with your ears eh?'' Then he did what I feared most. Instead of attacking me, he started bashing his hammer against the metal plates and pipes around, the sound they were making was unbearable…well to me they were. I dropped to my knees, I couldn't even stand my head was spinning out of control at the noise. I could see the blood flow from my ears down my arms; this is probably the scariest sight I've ever bare witness to.

Judge continued to pound away and then on the odd occasion would kick out at me, knocking me back. I don't see anyone coming to my rescue now, I was on my own this time, and I couldn't even get to my feet. But there is one thing that is keeping me from falling down and just giving up, my friends are back there giving me the time I need to bring these two to justice, and I'm not going to let them down. I have to get back there and help them, and if I have to lose my ability to hear to beat these guys…then fine.

I jumped forward as Judge moved towards me, knocking him on his back. I quickly grabbed his hammer and threw it aside. I pounced on him and punched away at his face, one fist after another I just let them fly until I could feel my knuckles going numb. I actually turned into Hellrider there for a second, but I found the control to stop myself just as Judge was losing consciousness and his face was a bloody pulp.

I crawled off him and breathed heavily, just so I knew I could still hear. The first thing I was able to hear again however was clapping coming from Fortune Cookie, and he had a surprisingly smug look on his face. ''Well played Omega Kid, well played!''

''Well played? Is this all a game to you?''

''What if it is?''

I've had it; I can't be bothered to keep myself under control anymore. I charge at the old man, grab him by the shoulders and throw him out his chair and onto the ground, hard. I jumped on him and held him down. ''Do you know how many people you've hurt, how many people have been killed?''

''It doesn't matter!''

''It will when you spend the rest of your life in prison!''

''Well that shouldn't be too long, in fact, I'd be surprised if I make it past the trial!''

''What?''

''Leukaemia…I've been fighting if for 13 years now, and it's finally caught up with me''.

His little story didn't make me feel pity for him at all. ''So you decided that you should put down hunting me and my friends on your bucket list?''

''You still don't get it!''

''Get what? Stop playing games!'' I shouted pressing my hand on the back of his head, and pushing his face against the metal ground harder.

''You think I organised all this, you think I planned everything that has happened! Stupid boy!'' He coughed as I loosened my grip on him, not really believing what he was saying.

''You're not the boss?''

''I'm merely the Fortune Cookie, not the one who writes the fortunes''.

''Then who do you work for?''

''He's no one!''

''Tell me who you work for!'' I yelled so loud I could have damaged my own ears.

''I just did, No-One!''

No, no, I don't believe this! How could I have been so blind and stupid? It had to be him, who else knows my secret identity? Who else would want me dead? And also, who else still would have some power over Toxin after creating and leading them for some time? I banged my fist into the ground in frustration, we do all this and get all this way only to find the boss was taking orders from someone else, someone who we have no idea is at the moment.

* * *

'_Leadership and learning are indispensable to eachother' _

_John F. Kennedy_

_..._

By the time I made it back, the place was no longer under fire and the fighting had stopped. I looked around quickly to see everyone was still alive and in one piece, although Viper seemed to be working on Ultra Kid's bad arm with care and interest. Hood meanwhile was still clutching his ribs, and couldn't get up as he and the others saw me drag Fortune Cookie and the unconscious Judge in the wheelchair. I lifted it up and they both fell to the ground.

''Hey you got them!'' Super Kid yelled in triumph, and was quite surprised when he got a slap off his brother.

''Of course, can't believe you doubted him!''

''We shouldn't celebrate yet…'' I interrupted. ''Turns out Fortune Cookie was following orders''.

''What?'' Viper asked in shock.

''No-One planned it all; this whole super villain team up, the Toxins attacking the cities as well as Marcus then leading an attack here, he wanted both of them to take eachother out. And hope that we get caught in the crossfire''.

''Damn it! Ah!'' Ultra Kid grunted and held his bad arm again.

''What happened with Toxin anyway?'' I asked.

''Cleared off before we could have them…'' Hellrider answered. ''But that won't be the last we see of them, if it is, I'll drive them out of the gutter myself''.

''You seem to have some history with Marcus''. I pointed out. He was in no condition to try anything with me, even if my 'bodyguard' is hurt on the floor and unable to defend me. ''Why don't you let us help you?''

He laughed at me and then looked around at each of us. ''I already told you, I'm too different from you lot for it to work. Marcus is my business anyway, you've got your own problem with No-One!''

I wanted to say more, although there really wasn't anymore that I can say to try and convince him. Then Viper stood up and approached him. ''But Toxin is still our business as well, I want them brought to justice just as much as you do…''

''Yeah…but what kind of justice?'' Hellrider asked and then answered his own question. ''You lot think once they go to court that's it they're off the streets, no. My way is the only way, the true way''.

''Well…'' I cut in. ''You know where to find us when you realise it isn't the true way''.

He shrugged me off and walked away, but he of course had to have the final say. ''Oh, and our rematch will still go on. Once all this is taken care of''. Should have seen that one coming.

Once Hellrider had cleared off, Ultra Kid was the first to let his feelings known. ''I don't know why you want that guy to join''.

''I don't really know either…'' I said truthfully. ''But he would be a great help if he were on the team. We've won this battle guys. But it's not going to stop, not with Toxin, Marcus or No-One. There will always be more out there, we need all the help we can ever get''.

''Just had to throw in the epic speech!'' Ultra Kid muttered sarcastically.

''Thought it fitted the moment'' I played along, just glad this fight is over and I'm still able to hear my friend's jokes.

The morning after we made it back to the hospital no questions asked, except for the odd one or two about where our new injuries came from. We just made up we got into a scuffle at a pub, not convincing but better than nothing. And thanks to Harry still posing as my cousin, Jenna didn't suspect a thing. Then Stella and I got the whole worried girlfriends deal which the brothers laughed about…if Alex ever does ask Chloe out I can't wait to give him a taste of his own medicine.

**To Be Concluded…**

* * *

_So the truth behind the mysterious Fortune Cookie is revealed. So our heroes war against super villains and Toxin is far from over. And as you can see from the last three words, the next chapter will be the last chapter of the Supervillain Arc. I won't say anything else, other than the next chapter will change the story of Omega Kid forever. Till the next chapter, thanks and take care everyone!_


	43. Supervillain Arc: The League of Heroes

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 43: The League of Heroes**

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_ If he doesn't open this door in 10 seconds, I'm just going to take these comics and leave, making me wait out here for him this long. In case you're wondering, Comic City has done this new business strategy where we now hand deliver comics to anyone who orders then, just to get up and personal with our buyers. Comics are comics, like hand delivering them is going to change anything. Anyway, I decided to take this order after I learnt the name of who this was being delivered too…

The door finally. ''Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming…'' Harry Dunn's face turned from annoyance to surprise in a split second once he saw me at the door with his delivery of comics. ''The chances of you working at a place I only just ordered from.''

''Actually I don't work there, I go there. But Rachael does and she told me that someone by your name ordered a couple of Green Arrow comics and I put two and two together.''

''Smart of you, you don't mind staying do you?'' I shook my head and he led me in. It was quite a nice apartment actually, at least it was tidier than my room, and girls say boys can't keep their room tidy. He sat down on his sofa, holding an ice pack to his ribs, still sore after our battle against Fortune Cookie's team of super villains. ''So did you want to talk about something, or still having trust issues with me?''

''No the trust issues have gone…'' I said as I sat down on a beanbag he had on the floor. ''Except that you're new to this superhero gig and you seem to know a lot more than most do.''

''I may be new with being Robin Hood, but remember it was years ago when Walter and I decided to become superheroes. Although I said he was obsessed with it, that didn't mean I hated the idea. I just thought we needed time to think it over and be ready, so I picked up information over the years from whoever talked. You don't just wake up one morning and decide to be a superhero.''

I scratched my head and my eyes shifted around the room when he said that. ''Well, I didn't wake up and decide to be a superhero, it was technically mid-day.''

''So how did that work out for you?'' He asked.

''I got knocked out by a bully…with one punch.''

''Ouch, embarrassing.''

''Yeah, but second time round I beat him, and now he's in a jail cell where he belongs…'' My mind wondered off for a moment. It still feels so long ago since the Jason and his crew battle, after he killed a good person and I decided to take revenge by literally falling into their hive. I brought my attention back to the here and now soon enough. ''Anyway, there is something I wanted to talk to you about.''

''Yeah?''

''About the Supreme Heroes!''

He looked away for a moment as if he knew I was going to bring this up before saying. ''I told you everything I knew about them, they work in secret so…''

''I know…'' I cut in. ''I want to know about their enemies. Supreme Villains.''

''Thomas, they're on another level. Their plans are above us, they wouldn't waste time with…''

''I just need to know. Not even a month ago Hellrider and I were taken down by probably the best there is, I can't just ignore that. I need to know more. You're right; we might never reach that level and deal with their business or whatever. But I just need some info.''

Harry sighed and looked around as if he was trying to find some way of getting himself out of this. But it didn't matter to me how much he would change the subject, I need to know more. Finally Harry spoke up. ''First off, they're called Supernovas.''

''Cool…'' I whispered without really thinking. ''I mean go on.''

''I haven't heard that much about them either except for a few things; like Supreme Heroes they're arrogant, petty crimes like bank robberies and such don't do for them. They try political and economic collapses, leadership assassination attempts, anything that can leave a huge dent in the world which would take years to fix.''

''Before you said Supreme Heroes have tests to become one of them, do Supernovas have the same?''

''I haven't heard anything about that. I only know one of the members.''

''You know them?'' I asked in shock.

''Not personally know him, but he was caught and imprisoned in Leicester a few weeks back, killing a whole team of superheroes. The authorities don't know about him being a Supernova or his connections with anyone else. He took 43 bullets, and lived to tell the tale.''

''Jesus.'' I gasped just finding it hard to believe how out of my league these guys are. They are the biggest and best in the world, I just seem like a kid playing games to them…well in a way I am. Still, at least I know they can't get any harder than Hex if he's the best, unless he over exaggerates. Harry shuffled a little and winced at his wound on the ribs. ''You still going to be alright for patrol tonight?'' I asked him.

''What this?'' He pointed to his large bruise. ''I get some like these all the time…ow…although this is probably one of the worst. How's the hearing problem?''

''Well I can watch the TV at a certain volume without having to worry anymore.'' I said, my hearing was getting better and I wasn't having as many ring attacks or headaches. It was hard to sleep on a couple of occasions, but it would have been worse if I tried to sleep without the comfort of sound to hear when I wake up.

''And Alex's arm?''

''It doesn't needed to be amputated so that's a start. I want to say something stupid about him, but that would just make me seem like a hypocrite.''

''What happened to you?''

''I got shot through the arm.''

''Damn, and I thought I had it bad.''

''What's the worst injury you've ever had?''

''Depends…'' He said softly. ''We talking physical or emotive scars?''

''I guess physical.''

He laughed a bit before continuing. ''It was actually when I was about 9 or 10; I was walking along the side of the road. Some driver was all crazy at the wheel, drove along the side walk, I moved back missing the impact, but the tires went right over my left foot.''

''Ah!'' I shuddered at the thought. ''How are you able to walk?''

''I had something to keep me off my mind. At the end of that week I was starting my first archery class.''

''Cool once again. Anyway, I better head back before my sister suspects something.''

''You have a sister?'' He asked with a great interest.

''Yes but she's not looking for a relationship right now thank you.''

* * *

''YOU'RE SEEING SOMEONE TONIGHT?'' I practically screamed the place down when I heard the news. Here was Jenna Lanks preparing herself for a dinner date with some guy she's just told me about; how they met at the wedding, he was a friend of the grooms and he seemed really nice and stuff. ''Who are you and what have you done with my sister?''

''Will you relax, we're just going out for dinner, nothing special.''

''Dinner dates are special!''

''It's not a date!'' She repeated that over and over but I wasn't buying it. She's gone out to dinner with friends before but never a single person, and she was getting ready in such a way she was looking to be quite a sight. ''We're just hanging out, having dinner and talking.''

''You want me to get the dictionary, cause that sounds like the definition of date to me!'' I yelled sarcastically. Although I didn't want to treat this as a bad thing for her sake, I didn't have to like it.

''It's just going to be a few hours, look I'll call you when I get home…''

''You know what Alex is like when I stay over at there's, he doesn't like phones ringing when he's in Fight Night mode…I mean the game Fight Night of course.'' I made up the story that I was going to be staying at Alex and Stephen's for the night. It was our first night patrol since the Fortune Cookie battle, and we didn't want to deal with any suspicion tonight.

''As long as Rachael's not sleeping with you either it's fine by me.'' She teased as she walked out of the door.

''We're not sleeping together. And you can't say that anymore, how do I know you aren't sleeping with your boyfriend?''

''Cause he's not my boyfriend.''

''And yet you're going on a date with him!''

''It's not a date!''

''You want me to get the dictionary out?'' I warned her. But she just blew me a kiss and walked out before anything more could be said. She's never had a boyfriend before, how can she just…have one all of a sudden? At least she knew Rachael before we became a couple, if this guy tries to make a move on her, he's going to have to deal with her pissed off superhero brother and team.

* * *

''Even your sister can get a date before me!'' Ultra Kid moaned as we all waited on top of a building to pass the time. Hood couldn't move much as it was, so he decided to show off his skills to Viper and Super Kid, shooting arrows at a couple of cans on the ledge. Hitting all of them with pinpoint accuracy, needing only one shot at each.

''I just don't like it.'' I said to my friend, we just decided to hang back a bit and talk over my sister's insanity.

''You never know, he might be one of those really cool guys that offers you sweets whenever you meet him and tries to woo your judgment with presents.''

''I don't really care if he does try to be nice to me; I just want him to be nice to Jenna. I swear if he tries anything, anything at all, his grandkids will know.''

''Who knows, they might be Jenna's grandkids as well,'' He joked but I didn't laugh at all. ''Jeez and I thought Hellrider had issues.''

''I heard that!'' Hellrider called out as he stood on the other side of the building having climbed the ladder up here. ''So this is what you lot have been doing all night. Sitting around on your asses while I've had to deal with three crack heads already tonight.''

''You didn't…'' I started until he held up his hand to stop me.

''Enough, I didn't kill them. I knew if I did you lot would be bragging me about it for weeks on end.''

''Why do you care if we brag you about it?'' Hood commented. ''You would have done it anyway.''

''Jesus, whenever I don't kill someone you lot still aren't happy. I don't know what you want from me!''

Okay, now I was quite stumped with what Hellrider was getting at with this conversation. Unless, I had a theory, and I blurted it out before I could stop myself. ''You want to be a part of the team?''

''What?'' He questioned before laughing his head off. ''Why would I want to join your team?''

''The way you're talking it's like you're trying to get on our good side or ask for permission, you really want to join the team!'' I said finding it hide to contain excitement…yes excitement.

''I don't want to join the team. I thought we went over this, we're too different. Plus, when we've finished with our fights with our enemies. Then you and me will have at it.''

''You know, that threat isn't convincing anymore. Look at tonight, you didn't have to come and find us, yet you did. You didn't have to not kill whoever you thought, we might not have known about it anyway. I went through something similar when I didn't want the others to be my partners but in the end did…''

''It's nothing like that!'' He shouted cutting me off. ''Screw this, I'm heading off, I'm not dealing with this right now. You and your little buddies here do whatever the hell you wish as a team, I don't care, because I'm not joining, end of story!'' He headed back off and climbed down the ladder on the building.

''He so wants to join!'' Viper said.

''Question, why do we want him to join?'' Ultra Kid asked us.

''It's too late for that, he wants to join,'' I told him. ''I can tell he wants to, he's just shy!''

''Shy isn't the word I would use, can't believe you would rather he would join the team than your sister have a date.''

Hood then gave me a look. ''I thought you said she wasn't looking for a relationship right now?''

''It's a misunderstanding, she'll realize the error of her ways soon enough.''

''Aw, the protective little brother.'' Viper said sarcastically.

''Yeah…'' Ultra Kid said and then hit Super Kid across the head. ''Why aren't you a good little brother like Thomas?''

''You're just looking for an excuse to hit me!'' The little brother replied rubbing the back of his head.

''Come on guys…'' I called out to them. ''Night's young, maybe stopping some thief or thug will get us in a better mood. This Hellrider thing will be sorted out very soon.''

''I thought we were talking about Jenna?'' Super Kid asked.

''That will be sorted out by the end of the night!'' Of course when Jenna realizes she's not ready for a relationship with some creep she's just met. We all made are way over and down the ladder of the building, resting up in the alleyway for a bit. With all the super villain chaos that we've dealt with lately, it was nice to have a night to relax and just talk…even if some of the conversations led to arguments.

''Hey look at that…'' Ultra Kid called out. ''Hellrider fixed his ride!'' He pointed further down the alley, and there was the fixed up Hell-Cycle, looking good as new. However, this actually troubled me.

''Where is Hellrider?'' There was no way he would leave his cycle out in the open like this, especially after he's just had it fixed. Everyone sensed my worry and all looked around getting ready for something to happen. I didn't like this, it was way too quiet. And Hellrider wasn't usually the one for sneak attacks…except the odd few occasions, but he wouldn't ambush us, not when we were ready for an attack.

Then we could see something move around in the shadows. It was a person, looked quite tall and lean. Another figure moved in the shadows in the opposite direction, there was more than one. Hood had an arrow ready for whatever was going to strike, but they were moving about so fast in the shadows and with his injury to the ribs he couldn't get a proper aim.

''Got him!'' Hood then opened fired on one of them and hit him bang on. But that didn't stop the figure from running forward and kicking Hood right in the chest and into the shadows. We chased after him, but as we got to there we just hit the wall. We called out but there was no reply, just more shadows dancing around us, as if choosing which one to pick off next.

That's when one finally leapt out towards me; I held out my knee for him to fall over, he did but then rolled back to his feet and double punched Ultra Kid in the chest. Just then, three more figures jumped out and attacked each of us, one on one now. They all wore long dark trench coats with hats on their hand. Each of them carrying batons in both hands and went at us like we were their worst enemy.

The one fighting me swung both batons on either side of me; I blocked both of them with my knuckle dusters. _**BAM!**_ I kicked him hard in the stomach but he didn't go down, more like my leg was lucky not to be broken, they must be wearing metal plates under their coats, explaining how Hood's arrow didn't stop them in their tracks. I leaned back, forcing one of the batons off me, and then punched the figure in the face knocking him to the ground.

''Guys regroup!'' I called out…no reply. I look over to see how the others are getting on…and I find I'm the only one standing in the alley; even the guy I just knocked down was gone. ''ULTRA? SUPER? VIPER? HOOD? GUYS PLEASE COME ON!'' I yelled in desperation. How can they be gone that quick? I only turned my back for literally ten seconds…

_**BAM!**_ I was hit across the back of my head hard; I jumped forward and turned coming face to face with the Five Shadows, all with batons ready and none looking the least bit hurt or tired. The warm sensation on the back of my head just showed how bleak this looked, I was bleeding heavily and losing consciousness from that hit, these guys know what they're doing. All five charged at the same time, and stupidly I ran forward as well, not going down without a fight…however I did go down. One by one, they each took turns pummeling me in the face, shoulder, chest, stomach and finally legs. I crashed to the ground and once my head hit the deck, everything faded to black.

* * *

I came too, lying down on the top of a bunk bed. The wound on the back of my head was stitched up, sitting up I could see the dry blood on the pillow, I must have been out for hours. ''Tom!'' The others called out; they were all sitting on their own beds as well, three bunk beds for six of us, yes including Hellrider.

''See, this is one reason why I don't want to join…'' He said. ''Every time I'm with you, I get kidnapped!''

''Can we not do this now…'' I played wounded warrior just so I could avoid more arguments with him. ''I'm having serious case of déjà vu.''

''At least this room has beds.'' Ultra Kid pointed out.

''And a bathroom!'' Super Kid called out pointing to the bathroom next to where my bunk bed was.

''And whoever brought us here obviously wants us in good condition!'' Hood gestured to his bandaged up bruise over his rib.

Finally, Viper walked over to where a large metal plate door stood and pushed it open with ease. ''Plus the doors are open!''

I just stood rooted to the spot. ''And we haven't escaped yet why?''

''Cause those shadow men who fixed you up said we couldn't move you otherwise the stitches would rip and you'd start bleeding again.''

''Well I'm alright now so I suggest we leave before something else happens.''

''Finally agree with you on something!'' Hellrider said, as he was the first to walk out of the door and down the corridor to the left. I needed help from the others before the feeling returned to my legs; we all made our way to wherever Hellrider thought he was going, like he really knew.

''So the Shadow men talked to you?'' I asked.

''Only the we shouldn't move you out of here part, after that they left us here.'' Hood answered.

''And that's it? They didn't even explain why we're here?''

''It doesn't matter!'' Hellrider shouted back as he led on. ''We're going to be out of here anyway so…'' _**BAM!**_ He was cut off as a fist connects hard with his face knocking him back. Then forward jumped someone in what looked like a green costume and hood with a sideways cape on the left size and a scarf covering their face. The attacker kicked me in the chest and then split kick Ultra Kid and Hood to the side.

''Are you the ones that took us?'' The attacker spoke in a feminine voice.

''Us?'' I questioned and then found out what she meant. Two more costumed figures jumped out; one a large man in a black jacket and mask with white streaks, and the other a girl in a black gothic get up with webs in her hair and a photo camera strapped around her neck. Viper held back the large man with her bow staff, while Super Kid faced off with the gothic girl.

Hood meanwhile grabbed an arrow and tried to stab the first girl with it; but she grabbed his arm with her right hand and the kicked him in the stomach and elbowed him in the chin. Quickly grabbing hold of his arrow, she jumps on his and holds it to his neck. ''Now you will tell me everything, or he dies!''

''Hold on!'' I raised my arms showing her I meant no harm. ''Look we don't know what's happening, we were taking by these Shadow men and…''

''You were taken as well?'' The girl looked at all of us with curiosity. The other two had stopped with their attacks as well. For a moment, we all just stood at a standstill not sure what to do or who to trust.

The large man was the first to speak with a slight stutter. ''Maybe…they…they aren't…working with the…the…the men''.

''I think you're right!'' The first girl said as she moved the arrow away from Hood's neck and threw it next to him. ''I'm really sorry; I thought you were in charge of those that attacked us. We were out and then they ambushed us from the shadows.''

''Same here…'' Ultra Kid said. ''We gave them a good fight but…they caught us off guard.'' He tried to flirt with her pretending to be head honcho; it really did work well for him.

''I'm Omega Kid.'' I greeted.

''I know…'' She responded. ''I'm Emeraldian, and my friends are Big Bob and Snapshot.'' She pointed to the other two who waved at us, Big Bob being the shyer of the two…don't know why, he looks like he could arm wrestle with Marcus and come out on top. And from behind Hellrider stood up adjusting his mask and groaning.

''Okay, who was the bimbo that hit me?'' He threatened. The rest of us moved forward to stop him from doing anything else stupid, we've just got these guys on our side, don't want the beef to start again…especially since the Five Shadows are now standing right in front of us.

''Come with us! Our master wishes to speak with all of you!'' The first one waved his hand, ordering us to follow.

''What if we don't want to?'' Snapshot said bitterly.

''I'm guessing we don't have a choice,'' I said, as much as I thought all of us together could fight these guys off and find a way out of here, I was now curious about their master's interest in all of us. ''Alright, lead on!'' They all then turned and walked forward. I was given some looks of concern and frustration from the others, but right now playing along was the wisest option.

Soon enough, the Shadows lead us to what has to be the main room, think the Bat cave except without the claustrophobia. High tech computers calculating, showing maps and data of different personal. A weapons facility protected by a glass shield, like showing them off without letting you touch. We were in so much awe with the surroundings we didn't notice the Shadow's disappearance or the new figure that emerged from the shadows.

''Greetings heroes, I hope that you all are well and refreshed!'' The man spoke. Middle aged maybe older; white hair, with a scar going over his right eye, and a white army officer suit with badges galore. Finally a walking cane with an eagle head as the handle.

''Well and refreshed?'' Hellrider was the first to get his point across. ''Your jocks attack us and take us to your little hideaway…''

''A necessary test.'' The man spoke.

''What kind of test?'' Emeraldian asked.

''To see whether you are ready for the ultimate battle. My name is Donavan Vaughan, and I'm putting together a team, and I want you to be the first members of that team.''

''You serious…'' I gasped in astonishment. ''All of this is like a trial for us to become your team? Why not just contact us?''

''Like I said, it was a test. Although you may not have defeated by Men of Shadow, I see potential in each of you. I want to harness it, and have you ready for the fight of your lives. Everything you have ever done prior to this day has been leading you to this.''

''No go!'' I cut in. ''We're not just some soldiers you call into the front line…''

''I can assure you all we'll reach agreements; you will live your lives as normally would, but whenever you are free, you will report here. Train here, grow here, and prepare here. You are now a part of the growing superhero age…you are now…The League of Heroes!''

**The End of Volume 4...**

* * *

******And now for an exclusive trailer preview of Omega Kid Volume 5**

Everything they have done...

(Cuts of Omega Kid, Emeraldian and the others being led into the main room where they are greeted by Donavan Vaughan)

Donavan: You are now...The League of Heroes!

Has led them to this!

(Omega Kid faces off against Hungary Cook who is attacking with his blood soaked meat cleavers; Emeraldian and Ultra Kid facing off against Judge and Volos; Triple Terror and Thomas are cornered by a girl in a mecha suit)

Now...the Ultimate Battle Begins!

(Hellrider and Ultra Kid are cut up by a colourful clown; Shadowmen taking on Toxins; Marcus and Big Bob wrestling eachother to the ground; Thomas is ambushed by Hunter and Volos...as Hunter prepares to pull the trigger, we fade to black)

Omega Kid: Are we really going to do this?

(Fade in too see Omega Kid and Hellrider facing off on top of a building in torrential rain, Omega Kid with Hellrider's bow staff and Hellrider with a large samurai sword)

Hellrider: You knew it was going to end this way.

(They both charge towards eachother, but before the first strike can be blown we cut to black again)

**Omega Kid Volume 5: The League of Heroes Arc**

Coming Soon...


	44. League of Heroes Arc: Training Begins

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**The League of Heroes Arc**

**Chapter 44: Training Begins**

Jeez, I don't know where to start…well maybe I should tell you that at the moment I'm bloody and beaten with a group of Shadow Men using the cover of darkness, circling and trying to ambush me. Nothing serious, just training exercise…although this is one brutal training exercise at that. In the two months since me, my friends (not really including Hellrider) and three other superheroes were 'recruited' by Donavan; we've been pushed through Hell's Gates and pulled back out.

One of the Shadow Men dashes towards me with a baton in his hand, swinging for my face. I duck under and trip him up, while punching him in his ribcage as he tumbles over me. As I'm distracted with this one, another pops up _**BAM!**_ Kicks me full force in the chest knocking me back. I thought with all the previous impacts I've taken my chest would be numb and I wouldn't feel anything, how wrong I was. If it weren't for the adrenaline, I doubt I'd still be on my own two feet at the moment.

But another thing kept me going, and that was what Donavan had planned for us. I knew right from the off this was something else. This guy wasn't going through all this trouble and expense to train us for nothing, thanks to his almost unbearable training; we've never been stronger or faster. We were three times the superheroes at least by now thanks to the two months of hell and mystery…

* * *

**(Two Months Ago…)**

''You are now…The League of Heroes!''

We were all just in shock silence, so much so that I swear I could still hear Donavan's words echo throughout his high tech joint. The first noise made from any of us was from Hellrider, laughing his head off; if I weren't so bamboozled I would be rolling my eyes in annoyance. ''What?'' Hellrider finally calmed down long enough to get words out. ''So the test was for…you kidnapped us too…this has to be some joke!''

''Not a funny one!'' Snapshot murmured just loud enough for Donavan to hear.

''No joke…'' Donavan told us as he limped forward, I don't know what to be more intimidated by. His cane, his henchmen, and the amount of weaponry or tech he has, or the fact our kidnapper was actually trying to be polite to us and then offer us a job. ''I personally selected all of you, because I believe each of you has what it takes to complete this mission. Don't be dishearten by the fact my Men of Shadow defeated you, in time you will not only learn to fight back, but to defeat our enemies.''

''What enemies?'' I asked.

Before I could get my answer, Ultra Kid taps me on the shoulder. ''A word please?'' He doesn't really give me a choice as he forces me back far enough so Donavan couldn't hear. ''Have you lost your god damn mind? Why are you listening to this guy?''

''Look, I don't like this either. But if this guy wants us dead, he would have done it by now!''

''That's not the point!''

''I agree with Ultra for once!'' Hood muttered as he joined us. ''I don't trust this guy. He could have called or something, but to go to this length doesn't scream inspirational leader to me. I really think we should just leave!''

''Go ahead!'' Donavan called out obviously hearing us. ''I'm not forcing you to stay, you have rights and are free to go!''

''See ya!'' Hellrider salutes him in a mock tone before turning to walk the other way. However, he doesn't get far as a couple of the Men of Shadow block us off from the doorway behind us.

''That is after you've heard me out!'' Donavan finished in a similar amount of sarcasm. Something tells me he already liked pissing Hellrider off, at least there's one quality I can relate to with him.

Viper grabbed Hellrider's arm and pulled him back before he would try anything stupid, and trust me he would. Once he was out of harm's way, Viper turned to Donavan. ''So spill, what's all this about?''

''As I said before my name is Donavan Vaughn. I was once Lieutenant Colonel of the United States army, until I was relieved of duty.''

''The way you hire recruits I'm not surprised!'' Ultra Kid taunted him.

''But I still dedicate my life to protecting civilians. And these past few years, our streets have been best protected by those in spandex and homemade masks that accept nothing in return other than the safety of their fellow man. And recently I've been hoping to put together a team to help me combat against the newest terrorist.''

Emeraldian finally got in on the act. ''If you're ex-United States army, why are you across the pond?'' It was then that I noticed she had somewhat of an American twang.

''Because I have conformation that this terrorist is in London, and planning something big.''

''Why not go to the police or government?'' I asked.

''I have, but they rejected my offer. Because they believe the person I'm after is dead.''

''I could think of a millions Ghostbuster jokes to use right now!'' Ultra joked once more.

''Who is this person?'' Hood asked.

''His name is Victor Crowsworth. He was once a part of the US Navy, until he wanted power more than honour. And turned to crime, but not before faking his suicide after he was relieved of his duty for weapons shipping to the wrong people. Now he's been running underground operations, from weapons to drugs, and even super villain organisations.''

I don't like were this was going. The chances were small, but I had to ask and make sure. ''One of the super villains…he wouldn't happen to be Douglas Carbone would he?'' Donavan did what I was afraid of and nodded in agreement.

''Douglas Carbone?'' Snapshot questioned. ''Isn't he the supposed leader of Toxin?''

''Was…very long story!'' I told her.

Emeraldian I can tell was taking all this in and putting all the pieces together in her head. ''So those two have struck a deal and are threatening to take this city down? They'll need plenty of financial backing won't they?''

''You can thank Rostrum Tech's three stooges for that!'' I told her.

''So there you have it…'' Donavan got our attention again. ''I cannot do this alone. Victor must be stopped at all cost, along with Douglas and the corruption going on in Rostrum. Once again I say you don't have to stay.''

''And once again I say see ya!'' Hellrider spat as he walked away, this time the Men of Shadow stepped aside. But he stopped in his tracks once he realised no one else had made a move to leave. ''No, I know where this is going! I have Toxin to deal with. I'm not getting into this shit!'' He stormed out of the doorway.

''Should we stop him?'' Hood asked me.

''I don't think it'll be for the best. Don't know whether to join him or not. What do you guys think? This has to be a team choice!''

''I think I already expressed myself!'' Ultra Kid said.

Hood sighed heavily not sure what to say. ''If what this guys is saying is true. We may just need his help taking this crime lord down.''

''I agree…'' Viper whispered. ''If we can stop this, it'll put a major dent in the criminal activity. Since the Ripper, things have been on the rocks, this might be our best chance of hitting back.''

Super Kid, who has been quiet as usual, looked at each of us. ''This is going to be big, I'm in!''

It was at that moment, Ultra Kid grunted like a pig, frustration gripping his entire body as he knew what this meant. I patted him on the shoulder forcing him to look at me. ''You don't have to do this you know. You can sit out if you want?''

''Are you kidding? And let you saps get all the glory? Not a chance!''

I couldn't help but smile; I never question his enthusiasm at all. Then I realised it's not going to be just us making that decision now. We all turned to the three heroes; Snapshot and Big Bob talking intently while Emeraldian kept her cape wrapped around her as she thought hard. I walked over to her with the others by my side. ''You lot up for it?''

She looked me dead in the eye. ''I'm willing. I'm just waiting for the others to decide!''

Eventually, the two turned to us. Big Bob the first one to speak. ''We…w-we're i-i-in!'' He stuttered out.

''Besides, with Omega Kid and co here we might actually stand a chance!'' Snapshot commented, and I was just hoping that I wasn't blushing after hearing that.

Emeraldian held out her right arm which I shook. ''Guess we're all a team now?''

''ALRIGHT!'' A voice shouted from the doorway, and Hellrider returned arms waving in the air. ''I'll join your boy scouts. But I'm not likening it.''

Ultra Kid leaned into my ear. ''All of a sudden, I'm starting to rethink this.''

I smiled at my friend's comment, but got serious, as I needed to address a few things with Donavan. ''Alright we're in. But under a few conditions!''

* * *

Donavan didn't protest about our conditions. They were just to make sure we were still able to live our normal personal lives as they should be, finding the time to go to our schools and families without drawing suspicion. As well as dealing with our normal patrols when we weren't training. Even telling us where this amazing HQ was…underneath a paper clip factory…I'm not kidding! He actually runs it as manage during the working hours to make sure employees don't get to curious and look around.

The Shadow Man that knocked me down charged forward to keep up his assault. But I was ready, as I tripped him up and then rolled onto his back where I caught him in a headlock and held him in place until he pleaded mercy. _**BAM!**_ That's when another appeared and punched me aside. The two of us threw fists and kicks at each other until I knocked him back long enough to get the air to my lungs again.

Donavan did tell us we weren't to discuss this to anyone, but really Rachael is someone I never keep secrets from, and she knows about my identity so who's it going to hurt? Did she like that I was now working for someone who captured me to some underground hideout to fight a terrorist? No. And she was sceptical about the idea of three other superheroes working with us that we hardly knew. But eventually she calmed down about the whole thing…and then that's when another matter between us popped up, one that I was afraid we were going to have to deal with.

* * *

**(1 Month Ago…)**

Even though Super villain and Toxin activities have died down altogether, that didn't stop the ordinary people of London turning into an angry mob. My friends and I did our best to help out during the London riots. There were nights when we got lucky and didn't deal with much; but one time, a shop near Alex and Steph's house was raided and so we tried to protect that street…I say tried because there was just too many and we had to go into retreat.

And just the other night there was a shop that was burnt down just down the street from Rachael's, so I decided to just spend the evening with her to make sure there was no trouble about to head her way. Besides, we needed to study anyway, although it didn't go that far before we were kissing and cuddling while watching whatever crap was on TV. Seriously, it's all reality shows, boring!

''So how was your cinema trip?'' Rachael asked me. ''Didn't cry like you did at Harry Potter?'' She teased ruffling my hair.

''No I didn't cry alright! It was just a decent film alright.'' Yes, I cried at Harry Potter, but come on you have to be lying if you're a teenager that's grown with the series and you haven't cried. I'm the leader of a new League of Superheroes and I suffer from Post-Potter Depression, if Hellrider knew that would be the end of me.

And as if she could read my mind she said. ''Imagine if the others knew you cried.''

''They've probably done the same. Besides I don't know how the newbies would react?''

''Why not?''

''Well we don't really know each other that well yet.''

''You've been working with them for more than a month; I think you need to know more about them if you can trust them. I'm still worried about all this, I just want to make sure you can at least trust the person next to you.''

''I do trust them, we just…haven't exactly sat around a campfire telling personal stories.'' I said sarcastically, but Rachael didn't play along and actually took this seriously.

''Why don't you? I think you need to know more about them.''

''Guess you're taking your counselling role seriously!'' I said poking her ticklish spot on her sides. Rachael recently started up counselling sessions at Hallblock, and she was like leading lady whatever you call it. Helping kids with their personal problems and such, and she's tried to get me to join thinking that I've got the heart for it. I want to join, but I really don't know if that would hinder with my chances of getting into the school football team…which yes, I'm still trying to do, but every time I try something happens to mess it up.

Once again, like the mind reading girlfriend I'm afraid she might be, she starts up the conversation again. ''Guess you still don't want to join?''

''It's not that I don't want to…''

''Oh good, cause I signed you up for it!''

''What?'' I screamed in shock, but lightened up when Rachael started laughing. ''You're joking!''

''You should have seen the look on your face!''

''Did it look something like this?'' My hand went for her neck where I started a tickling frenzy, it was only the other day I realised how ticklish she was. She pleaded for mercy as she almost fell off her bed before I caught her. We both stopped moving for a second, until we leaned forward and kissed lightly. ''That's what you get for scaring me.''

''Well in that case, I better scare you more often.'' She teased before we started kissing once more, this time with much more passion. As we started getting more into the kiss, I was losing track of what we were doing, I've never felt this way with a kiss before. And in no time at all, my hands were starting to make their way underneath her shirt, and before they could grab anything we pulled apart quickly.

''Um…er…'' We both babbled and stuttered unable to find words, until Rachael nodded over towards our forgotten work books. ''Study?''

''Study!'' I quickly responded and we both darted for the books.

* * *

I know, I know, we're both 16 so this type of stuff would be normal to most. But me, I was extremely inexperienced with this stuff. That's what happens when your school's sex education teacher falls sick, and the school is too cheap-budget to find another one. I've basically had to learn everything from Jenna, and unfortunately Alex and Steph on occasion (Yes, Steph is younger and he probably knows more about this than me).

After that little incident, it's been getting a bit harder to control these…urges, and I think it's happening to Rachael to. One minute, it all seems fine and we're joking about it; the next we try to do a simple kiss, and almost lose control there and then. We both have no clue what to do, and there's no way I can go to Jenna about this or she'll kill me. And if Rachael's mother found out that I was…almost touching her like that, she'll skin me and then kill me. Talk about between a rock and a hard place.

The Last Shadow Man comes towards me, leaping into the air attempting a fly kick. I roll to the side, dodging the attack, just as he leaps forward to sweep me off my feet. I jump sideways and punch out hitting him on the temple. He stumbles back, and I make the mistake of thinking I have. As I get close, that's when he sweeps me and knocks me down. He punches down, and I grab his fist and we're both held in place.

At least I can take this one, as you can remember; when this started these guys threw us around like ragdolls. But soon we picked it up quick how to fight these guys, and how to handle this level of training…better than the newbies as we called them.

Big Bob seemed like a nice guy, but that was the problem…he was too nice. I hate to say it, but he's like Marcus without the balls, he could easily be the strongest one of us, but he's too afraid to go all out. Snapshot was actually really cool, her Goth uniform and camera weren't just for show. The webs in her get up can be thrown on enemies to scare them, while the camera has a flash on it to blind foes temporarily. The only problem is she's really cocky, always assuming she's won when she hasn't, she was all fighter and no thinker.

Emeraldian seemed to be the only one that could be classed as experienced on their team, in fact out of the whole League, she was the first one to beat a Shadow Man hand to hand. But that's only because she has this different fighting style. And man I got a shock when I found out what it was, and why she used it.

* * *

**(2 Weeks Ago…)**

''When do we get to use this stuff!'' Ultra Kid complained as he and his little brother stared at the concealed Arsenal in the glass chamber. Donavan didn't let us use any of his toys yet, saying we weren't ready. Leaving us to train in the room, and keep looking at them making us motivated into thinking that one day we can use them. And although I'm not big on guns, they did look bad-ass.

''I won't be needing them!'' Hood said to them, cleaning one of his arrows. ''This baby is all I need!''

It wasn't just the bros attention he had, as Snapshot put down the Nunchaku she was practicing with and walked over. ''So you've like never missed a shot?''

''Never…well, the one occasion when I luckily missed Omega Kid's head.''

The newbies all looked at me with confusion more than anything, which I couldn't help but chuckle at. ''Why d-did h-he s-s-shot you?'' Big Bob asked.

''It was just a little mistaken identity crisis…'' I told them and then the thought crept into my head. Trust me, I've been thinking about this for a long time, and I really don't see the point of prolonging it. ''In fact, it wasn't the only identity crisis I've had.''

Before I could get any more words out; Viper, Hood, Ultra and Super Kid quickly grabbed hold of me and pulled me away. ''You are officially out of your mind!'' Ultra Kid hissed at me.

''For what, opening up to them. One of us has to do it!''

''But why now?''

''Why not now? I'm serious guys; so far they haven't given us reason not to trust them. Maybe this is what we need, a little bonding. We're all going to be a team now, so why not?''

Viper was now the one to share her view. ''You talk about your identity mishap, and they'll know your identity. Are you really going to risk that?''

''Honestly, I would rather trust them now then keep pushing them away and regret it later.'' I know it's risky, but this has to be done now before it leads to some sort of friction between us. The others all backed off and let me move forward and stand in front of the newbies, where they got a huge surprise when I took off my mask.

''Hold on…'' Snapshot mumbled trying to recognise me. ''I know you; you were that kid that was framed for being Omega Kid. Holy crap, you are Omega Kid!''

''Yeah, so you want a story, I'll give you one…''

And that's when I gave them a basic detail of my life, leaving out a few essentials until I trust them more. I told them of my adventures as Omega Kid, they laughed and cried at certain points…most of the crying coming from Big Bob. And once my story was finished, I noticed Harry had taken off his hood and was now telling his story. Once he finished, Stella told hers. Followed then by Stephen and Alex, who still wasn't happy about it. But it seemed to work, and we've probably talked more in the past hour than we have in the past month and a half together.

''And what about you?'' Snapshot asked Hellrider. ''What's your big tragic story to right the wrong?''

''Sorry, I don't do bedtime stories!'' Hellrider said as he got up and walked away.

''W-What's his p-problem?'' Big Bob asked.

''Don't know…'' I replied honestly. ''In fact, we don't know that much about him at all. He's kind of like the hangover you can't get rid of.''

''You took my joke!'' Alex moaned playfully punching me in the arm.

After a quick laugh Emeraldian called out. ''Why are you suddenly opening up to us like this?''

''Every team's got to start somewhere.''

''Well, I don't know about Snapshot and Big Bob, but I don't really want to talk about myself!'' She stood up and looked ready to leave.

''How come?'' Harry asked.

''I'm nothing special to talk about.''

''You sure?'' Snapshot asked her.

''No, you two go ahead. I'm just going to…get a few more rounds on the bag and then head home!'' She didn't even give us a chance to talk her back into it before she walked off into the training room, leaving an excited Snapshot.

''Okay…um…reveal time…a little nervous…''

''Just tell us what you want.'' These words came from Steph's mouth of all places. Oh no, I noticed him always looking at Snapshot when he told his story, like he was trying to get a reaction off her. I know Snapshot is a good looking girl, and seems nice…but not someone I was expecting Steph to like.

''Okay, well I guess I can start with the name. Patricia Nandez. I go to Richmond School near East London, where I'm a photographer as you can probably guess. And…I was hooked on superheroes ever since watching the original X-Men with Hugh Jackman…''

''It's always Hugh Jackman!'' Alex muttered under his breath.

''Of course,'' She teased before continuing. ''And then I heard how people in different countries, particularly America with Kick-Ass and the others were actually dressing up as superheroes and fighting crime. I was just so ecstatic that it could be real, that I tried it.''

''Why the Goth style?'' Stella asked.

''Oh that's not really that much different from what I normally wear…'' She laughed. ''But I add different layers of makeup, and dye the edges of the hair darker. But I just decided on Snapshot cause…photographer in training. Rings the bells of Clark Kent and Peter Parker.''

''That's really cool. What about you Big Bob?'' I asked the larger guy.

''Oh…um…P-Patricia?''

''Don't worry, I'll tell,'' Patricia said to him. ''He's Bobby Blake, we're actually old friends that went to the same primary school. And miraculously we both met each other again years later as superheroes.''

''What made you decide to become a superhero?''

That's when Bobby finally took his eye mask off and gave us all a look that was trying to stay cheerful but kept slipping back. ''My brother…w-was a s-superhero before me.''

I was now afraid to ask, but Harry already did that for me. ''What happened to him?''

''H-He's dead!''

''Oh…we're really sorry, we shouldn't have asked…'' I tried to apologise but Bobby just waved at us.

''I-It's okay. He c-caught a d-dangerous man.''

When he couldn't continue, Patricia took over. ''His brother was part of his own superhero team with his friends. One day, the team was patrolling around Leicester, when they tried to catch some guy suspected of an illegal drugs operation. They caught him, but everyone in the team was killed. Bobby wanted to continue their work. So we're on different sides of the city, until we hear a new superhero called Emeraldian wants partners to patrol with. So we met up, and after a month nothing big, until getting taken in for this little mission. I honestly don't know why we were choosing with you guys. At least you're all good at what you do.''

''But you're awesome as well!'' Steph tried to boost her confidence, and it seemed to work as she shot him back a smile. I tried to hold back a laugh as I could see Alex looked like he was about to gag.

''What about Emeraldian?'' I asked them.

''Oh she's not use to opening up to new people. She's really nice but…she…um…has some complications.'' The way Patricia was talking was as if Emeraldian has something major to hide, and they knew what it was. I didn't want to seem pushy, but I just really wanted to know.

Soon enough, we got bored and decided to head home for the day. Emeraldian still hadn't come out of the training room yet, so while no one was looking, I turned back and walked inside. She was sitting on a bench, drinking a bottle Pepsi while staring off into the distance. Her scarf was now further down her face, revealing more of it. I actually gulp, I mean she's really nice looking and pretty but…bad Thomas, you have a girlfriend stop thinking like that…

''Yeah?'' She called out bringing my attention to her and making me jump a bit. ''Sorry, didn't mean to startle you.''

''No my fault, the others were heading home just wanted to let you know.''

''Okay thanks.''

She didn't seem in a talking mood, so I turned ready to head home until she called out again. ''Can we talk for a sec?''

''Sure!'' I got out a little too quick and excitedly, at least it made her smile a little. ''So what did you want to talk about?''

''Just wanted to say…that was…good of you to open up to us.''

''It was nothing.''

''Not really, it was actually a lot. We needed to start talking, and that was real leadership taking responsibility like that.''

''Well I'm sure you've got a lot of leadership in you too.''

''Not really. I don't even know if I'm leader, I just brought the three of us together.''

''You don't have to answer this if you don't want to. But what made you decide to become a superhero?''

She looked like she wasn't going to answer that, something tells me it's not a pleasant story. Finally she looked at me and spoke. ''That's a very complicated story there, which I don't even know all of.''

Perplexed and puzzled were probably the best ways to describe my reaction. ''Sorry, I'm a bit lost there.''

''About a year ago I suffered from amnesia. I don't know how…one time I was just your average girl living the life. Until…an accident.''

''The amnesia?''

She shook her head and once more turned to me, this time her eyes looking like they were going all teary. ''Can you keep just one secret from your friends. I don't want them to know.''

As much as I didn't think it was a good idea keeping a secret for someone I don't know over my friends, I nod showing her I could be trusted. Slowly she reaches for the cape on her left side and just as slowly removes it. I couldn't help it, I had to jump back and yelp a bit. Her strange fighting style, her left-sided cape, why she's right handed with everything…there's nothing where her left arm should be, it was gone! ''What happened?''

''Car accident! Crushed my arm completely, had to be amputated. You could say I went into a spiralling depression afterwards. Then…I suffered some kind of memory gap, two months of my life just forgotten. Apparently my friend says I was some kind of superhero during that period, but I just can't remember. So then my family moved overseas to here. And first day here I hear about Omega Kid. I don't know what it was, almost like a trigger of sorts in my brain, but I just felt I had to be a superhero, to prove I'm not weak because of this. That's why I don't want you to tell the others, I don't want them to think I'm weak.''

''You weak? Are you kidding?'' I yelled at her like she was mad. ''All this time, you've had one arm and you've not only become a superhero but are actually fighting the bad guys and such. That's beyond awesome. That's actually incredible.''

She gave me a warm smile. ''That's what I want to tell myself one day.''

''You know, I still never got your name.''

''It's Diandra…Diandra Holloran.''

''Cool.'' I blurted out before I could stop myself causing her to giggle again.

''You know…'' She continued. ''You're like my inspiration. The hero that I think got me started in this, and here you are helping me out, thanks.''

''I'm just your average superhero. I know others that are more awesome.''

She immediately lit up with excitement. ''You know other superheroes?''

''Oh yeah…can you keep a secret for me as well?'' She nodded in response and I leaned in closer to continue. ''It's the story of a little team up I had with a few heroes from your good old USA…''

* * *

I don't know why, but talking to Diandra was so easy, like one of my talks with my friends. Only this happened after we've only just properly got to know each other. She was comfortable around me, and I was her. But I know I have Rachael…and I made the mistake of leaving out in my talk I actually had a girlfriend so as far as she knows I don't have anyone. But she surely doesn't think of me in that way, right?

_**BAM!**_ I punch the Shadow Man square in the face _**BAM!**_ And give him an Omega-Swing to the jaw knocking him off me. He attempts to move back into the shadow to evade me, but I know that move, and I'm not going to let him use it. I slide across the ground and hold out my leg for him to trip over. He tries to kick out at me as he falls to ground, but I flip over him and kick him hard in the shoulder leaving him down for the count.

''That's enough!'' Donavan shouts as he walks over to me while the Shadow Men all tend to their wounds and leave the two of us. ''Two minutes, and Thirty-Seven seconds, a new record. What were you focusing on?''

''Lots of things''. I replied coldly. Unlike our new allies in spandex, Donavan was someone I wasn't that interested in getting to know personally. I grabbed a wet cloth and put it to my bloody mouth. ''So when is this Victor of yours going to make a move?''

''I believe he will soon. And we can't do anything until he makes his presence known.''

''I don't care how we do it; I just want to make sure that he and Douglas are off the street. And then we're going after Marcus and the rest of Toxin.''

''Already you're displaying such leadership, confidence and authority at such a young age.''

''You going to give me a medal?'' I replied sarcastically. ''You've given us a lot of training and info and I appreciate it. But there's still one thing about you that bugs me!''

''Only one? Well I'm certainly glad to hear that!'' He said with wit in every word.

I ignored his comment and went on. ''You never told us why you were relieved of your duties.''

''Your right I didn't!'' Was all he said before walking off with cane in hand and leaving me on my own. Playing mysterious isn't working on me; he still hasn't spilled the beans on everything I want to know. Like how does he know about this Victor in the first place? Where he acquired this entire tech if he's no longer a part of the Army? And most important of all…why choose us? I've got a feeling we're going to find out the hard way.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_So that was a lot to get through in the first chapter of the new volume. Like a recap of what's gone on since the last chapter, and what to look forward to in the future. So can this Donavan really be trusted? Are the new heroes up to the task? And Thomas and Rachael's relationship seems to be growing as well...plenty of trouble ahead for the gang. Until next time, take care and thanks!_


	45. League of Heroes Arc: Love Hurts

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 45: Love Hurts **

''So if Professor X was shot and paralyzed in First Class, while he was younger. How come in Wolverine it's good old Patrick Stewart greeting the young X-Men, and he's still standing?''

''I don't know, they just probably wanted to ignore Wolverine.'' I answered Snapshot's question. It was kind of a slow day at the moment; it was the weekend thank God, so we all decided to come down to League HQ for a bit of training. But since Donavan and his Shadow buddies weren't here, we just decided to goof off and just talk. But Snapshot's words were nothing but complaints.

''Why do people screw over the Wolverine film? It was awesome!''

''Thank you!'' Ultra Kid shouts out as to her. ''No one just understands good superhero films anymore.''

Hood walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder. ''I do believe that Snapshot likes the Wolverine movie for a different reason than you.''

''What? I liked all the action and special effects stuff…they were just better with Hugh Jackman in them.''

We all shared a laugh at her comment. Things have been going a lot more smoothly since we started talking and get to know one another better; we still only hung out when on missions or at HQ, but it was better than nothing. And Emeraldian, who was at the back training with Viper, still didn't talk to the others as much upon fear of them discovering her…secret.

''Where's the o-other superhero? I-Isn't he s-supposed to b-be here too?'' Big Bob asked us, and I knew who he was talking about. Just because Hellrider was a part of this League, doesn't mean he was a team player like us. Always arriving late for training or meetings, going on patrols by himself. He'd said he had no interest in this Victor or Douglas.

''Forget it, he's probably blowing off steam somewhere.''

''Shouldn't we be worried?'' Viper asked.

''No, he's not going to anything stupid. Okay scratch that, he probably will, but I doubt he'll kill anyone.''

''He's killed before?'' Emeraldian asked me.

''Yeah…but…he's just messed up.''

Ultra Kid grunted at my explanation. ''I hate it when you defend the guy who's trying to kill you.''

''He's not going to kill me, that threat means nothing now. Besides I'm not defending him, I just think we need him if we want to win more battles.''

''I'm now glad he doesn't go on patrols with us.'' Snapshot muttered.

Couldn't really argue there, just because I don't think he's a killer anymore doesn't mean his temper hasn't disappeared. The moment halted when we all heard a beeping sound coming from Viper's watch. Once she realised the time she went into a panicked frenzy and tried to get her stuff together. ''Wow, where's the fire?'' I asked.

''I'm late, I need to get ready for my date with Megan tonight!'' She yelps at me while running past.

''I swear you were both leaving in four hours?'' Ultra Kid called out to her.

''Exactly, I'm not ready!'' She shot back at him, leaving him bemused.

''It takes you four hours to get ready? What is it with girls spending hours trying to look pretty…''

''Hold the phone!'' Snapshot shouted making the whole room fall into silence and everyone turn to her. ''Can you take off your mask again?''

''What? Why?''

''Just do it quickly, I need to remember something!'' Viper looked at me quickly, like asking me what this was about. I just shrugged my shoulders at her not knowing what's going on myself. Viper did so, taking off her mask. And after a few seconds, Snapshot squealed like a Twilight fan girl that just got a proposal off R-Patz. ''Your girlfriend is Megan Richardson isn't it!''

Everyone in our group froze on the spot, and I was the first to respond. ''How do you know her name?''

''I saw her video on YouTube! Her singing I Need a Hero, that was amazing!''

''H-Hold on?'' Big Bob tapped her on the shoulder. ''You mean t-that Megan?''

''Yes that Megan! I remember now cause I remember seeing her kiss you in the video! Can you please get me her autograph? I'll be eternally grateful!''

''Me too!'' Big Bob shouted with just as much excitement now. ''C-Can I g-get her autograph t-t-too?''

Emeraldian tried to hide her smirk seeing her friends act in such a way, while the rest of us where just too shocked to do anything. We didn't even know that anyone recorded her song and put it up on YouTube. Stella started backing away to the exit but not before calling back to them. ''Okay, I'll ask her tonight, I promise. But I really need to go!'' She rapidly dashed out. And before I could even turn back, Snapshot had grabbed me by the shoulders and started shaking me.

''Why didn't you tell us you were friends with a singer?''

''We didn't think…I mean that was just an audition thing for our school. She's not really a singer…''

''No, no, no! You can't have a voice like that, and not be a singer. She needs to be winning Grammy Awards by now, she needs to be doing tours and concerts by now, she needs to be kicking the asses of every teen pop star wannabe that sing stereotypical songs of love and shit. But not Miley Cyrus or Selena Gomez, they're awesome. Rebecca Black yes, tell her to kick Rebecca Black's ass. And then rip of Justin Bieber's still growing…''

''Whoa, whoa, whoa!'' I stopped her before I became mentally scarred by that image. ''There's going to be a bit of a problem considering she doesn't want to be a singer.''

''Hasn't she at least had any managers or anyone call up to offer her a contract?''

''As far as we know…''

* * *

''How many calls?'' I practically screamed the place down.

Ironic that 10 minutes after that conversation ended, we got a call off Megan telling us she had an emergency crisis. We quickly ran over to her house, even with our costumes in our rucksacks ready to use them. However, I wasn't expecting this type of emergency crisis. It wasn't gangs, or thugs, or super villains…it was Hollywood beating down her door!

''They just won't stop, whether I'm at my mum or dad's house, some producer or agent will ring them up and ask can they speak to me. I can't do this, I can't be a singer, I never wanted to be a singer!'' Megan gasped frantically. She looked like she was going to have a panic attack soon.

''Why don't you want to be one?'' Alex asked earning a death glare off Megan. He backed away and tried to reason with her. ''Think about it, legions of fans that will adore you…''

''Have you seen how hated teenage singers are?'' She snapped back at him. Taking a few deep breaths, she started coiling up and was on the verge of tears. ''I'm sorry, I'm just so scared.''

''What are you scared of?'' I asked.

''Everything! I don't have the confidence to get on stage and sing.''

''But you did at the Hallblock sing off.'' Steph pointed out.

''That was different. You guys were there, and Stella was there. I had no intention of singing again, or even singing the first time. The whole reason I did that sing off thing was to tell everyone about Stella and I.'' The three of us didn't do anything but look at her with smiles on our faces. ''What?'' She whispered weakly, her thought sore from all the shouting.

''You did all that for Stella?''

She shrugged her shoulders lightly and started smiling as well. ''Yeah…I knew she was…upset about us not being public. And I just…you guys wanted me in the sing off and I just thought that would…'' She didn't finish, too shy to come up with the words.

''That is awesome!'' Alex said. ''You're saying you don't have the confidence to sing, and yet you did that for Stella. You do have it in you. And you've got too much talent not to use.''

''Really?''

''Really! In fact, Steph and I will help!''

''We will?'' Steph questioned obviously confused by Alex's sudden kindness.

''Of course we will you doughnut!'' He replies before slapping him across the head, and turning back to Megan. ''We can help you boost your confidence. It's something you can learn, and we'll be your teachers!''

''I'm in!'' Steph agreed although still not happy about his older brother's slap, but hey, he's use to it by now.

Megan's smile told the story, and the tears were freely falling now, but they were tears of joy. Before she could say anything though, she turned to me as if I knew what she was going to do next. ''Okay, you can be my confidence boosters, but under one condition!''

''And what's that?'' They both asked.

''I help you boost your confidence!''

Alex's brow furrowed and the brothers looked at each other. ''Did I miss something here? What can you help me with confidence wise?''

Now I remember what Megan was talking about. I patted Alex and the shoulder and answered for him. ''I believe Megan wants to help you with talking to a certain girl on the school football team.''

I could hear the gulp from Alex's throat, and see the blush come across his face, that would be a sight I'd never forget for a long time…Alex getting embarrassed. He turned to Megan. ''You don't have too…''

''But I want to! We talked about it for a while, but after what happened with Thomas's hearing. Then the League, we never found the time.''

''Wait, you lot talked about this?'' He asked. And we all thought he was going to lose it, instead he laughed again. ''Thanks guy!''

Megan then engulfed the two of them in a hug. ''I should be thanking you.''

''Come on Thomas, get your ass over here, group hug!'' Alex muttered. I walked over and hugged the three of them as well, enjoying this moment while it lasted as Megan started entering another panic fit, but for a different reason.

''Oh my God, I'm still not ready for my date yet!''

''What? You've got another three hours!'' Alex said.

''I know, I'm already late. I still need to do my hair, my make-up, my dress is probably all creased…'' She continued on for a bit while running around her house trying to get ready.

Alex leaned towards me and whispered. ''You can date them, you can love them, but you can never understand them!''

* * *

''_I'd never thought she'd stop!'' _Rachael laughed on the other side of the phone.

''Could have been worse, you could have been over at Megan's while she was getting ready,'' I replied. Then again, Stella's had the superhero training; I wouldn't have liked to get her mad while she was preparing for her date. ''Where did they say they were going again?''

''_I think it was at Alfonse's Place, you know where they do the lobster. I hear it's quite nice there.''_

''Expensive too. I'm passing by there now, I might see them in there!'' I paused for a second to look at my surroundings, and yeah I'm just around the corner from Alfonse's Place, I remember Jenna and Aunt Sophia took me there once and I got scared thinking the lobster was real…I was 5 okay!

I could just about hear something behind me, I turned and there was no one there, however I can't help but shake that feeling of being followed. _''Thomas you still there?'' _Rachael asked me.

''Yeah, yeah! I'm almost home now anyway so call you back later. Oh, I wanted to ask, how long does it take you to get ready for our dates?''

''_The last one…about three hours, why?''_

I tried my best not to laugh, guess boys are just never meant to understand girls. ''Never mind. Speak later!''

''_Kay, love you!''_

''Love you too!'' I always smile whenever I say that, hopefully not a goofy smile. As I put my phone away, I once again get that stalker feeling. I can't hear anything, but then again, they'd have to be five feet behind me for me to actually hear them.

I looked back and there was no one there, I'm probably just being paranoid…_**BAM!**_ Something hits me in the stomach before grabbing me and throwing me into the alley where the attacker came from. _**BAM!**_ With a strong Sparta kick I get knocked off my feet and roll right on top of a bin. Just as I'm about to get on my feet, I come face to face with the wrong end of a hand gun.

''Surprise!'' Hunter chuckles. ''Now if you be a good little doggy, we won't have to put you down. Let's make him do tricks…kneel!''

_**BAM!**_ The attacker kicks me in the gut, forcing me to the ground once more. I feel like throwing up the kick was so hard. Looking up, I was forced to stare into the eyes of a beefed up Volos in a slightly altered Ox costume that showed off his abs more and his horns were shorter. ''Knew we would find one of them sooner or later. Now call your friends!'' He threatens.

''What if my battery was dead?'' I replied sarcastically, although I really shouldn't considering I was out numbered and out gunned…literally.

Hunter gave me this menacing smile that I did not like one bit. ''Do you still have that little hearing problem I gave you?'' The look on my face must have given her the answer. She aimed the gun right above my head, and I just quickly ducked down and covered my ears. A close range shot like that and I would be deaf for certain. However, after a few seconds I didn't hear anything except for Hunter's crazed laugh. ''Did you see the look on his face? It looked like your sex face!'' Okay, I did not need to hear that!

''What the…don't say that out loud!'' Volos hisses at her, but she just keeps laughing.

''But it's true, he does that little rabbit twitchy thing with his nose like you do…''

''Can we just kill him already!''

That was enough motivation for me to jump up and kick Volos to the ground, I tried to go for Hunter but she raised her gun at me once more, and there was no way I would be able to dodge. She aims the gun in the air _**BANG!**_ The sound of the shot then rung in my ears, it wouldn't have been so bad after all these weeks of healing, but at such close range my ears started stinging. Volos got back up and was ready to pummel me.

_**CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!**_ We all heard something further down the alley; I couldn't work it out, but it sounded like something hitting a pipe. Both villains quickly looked back but turned to face me again, not wanting to lose sight of me. ''You go, I got him!'' Volos said to her.

''Why me?''

''You're the one with the gun and we don't know who's back there!''

''Fine…'' Hunter growled at him but not before looking at me. ''Don't kill him yet, I want to play with him a bit.'' She purred at me before walking further down the alley to inspect the noise.

''You best hope that's one of your friends, because if not, we're going to have lots of time to make you bleed.''

''Whatever twitchy!'' I mumbled back. The rage that appeared in his eyes actually scared me, but if I was going down tonight, I have to at least taunt my enemies.

''You son of a bitch!'' He hisses and was just about to pummel me until Hunter came back into view.

''Cats must have been having a little frisky-whisky fun, there's no one back there.''

_**BAM!**_ Out of nowhere, someone hits the back of Hunter's leg with a stick and then knocks the gun clean out of her hand. The figure then appeared out of the shadows and punched Hunter in the jaw knocking her out. I was so close to getting on my knees and thanking God as I saw Stella, still dressed up with the done hair and make-up, holding some broken wooden pole she must have found. ''Are you going to hit him or what?''

That was my cue. Before Volos could do anything, I punched him in the face and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. He grunted but didn't go down; tilting his head at me, trying to cut me up with his horns, I back away as Stella runs up behind him and whacks the stick across his ribs, shattering it. Volos was on one knee holding his ribs, leaving him open for my Omega Swing and he was down.

_**CLICK!**_ The moment of victory was halted once the two of us heard Hunter reload her gun and point two of them right at us. Stella and I both slowly walked towards where she wanted. ''Nice try girly…oh, I've wanted a dress like that!'' Yes, our enemy who had us at our mercy was complementing Stella's dress.

Stella whispered to me. ''Sorry.''

''At least you tried…'' I was cut off as my eyes then caught sight of Megan sneaking up behind Hunter. I did my best not to look, but she must have seen. Megan jumped forward to tackle Hunter; however she easily sidestepped the assault, causing her to tumble forward. Hunter then aimed the gun right at the back of Megan's head. Stella and I tried to run forward to help, but Hunter just kept the other gun pointed at us as she looked down at Megan.

''I remember you, I shoot you once before. This is such an honour for you; no one has ever lasted long enough to have two bullets of mine strike them! Let's see, last time I shot you in the heart. Let's see if you can survive one in the back of the head!''

So what if I've got a gun aimed right at me, with the bullet ready to fly out and hit me. Megan was certainly going to die this time if we didn't try anything. Stella and I were ready to charge forward when all of us noticed another figure next to Hunter.

''Say cheese!'' _**FLASH!**_ Hunter was then blinded as Snapshot's camera. _**BANG! BANG!**_ As she stumbled back bullets went flying everywhere, thankfully they weren't in Megan's head or at us. Snapshot quickly pulled Megan out of harm's way just as Hunter must have got her vision back. She tried to shoot at us, but then Emeraldian came out behind Hunter and pulled both guns right out of her hands with one swift movement of her arm _**BAM!**_ And with a kick knocks Hunter down to the ground.

''Watch out!'' I call out just as Volos arrived charging towards us, before he could get far though, Big Bob does the coolest thing ever and really gives a personification to the phrase grab the bull by the horns. He grabs Volos's horns in mid-charge, and yanks Volos to the ground. He held the villain to the ground until he pleaded mercy as his body was at an awkward angle.

However, Volos grabs a bit of dirt and throws it at Big Bob's face, causing the giant hero to let go. And here's when Volos actually does the smart thing and runs for his life. Stella and I give chase, but as we run out of the alley way, Volos was no longer in sight.

I walk back into the alleyway and collapse to the ground in relief; I've survived another night although this one was pretty close. Emeraldian and Snapshot pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Hunter to the closest pipe as well as checking her in case she had any more weapons. ''Easy girls, there's only one of me!''

_**BAM!**_ Snapshot then socks Hunter in the face. ''And that's one to many you bitch!''

''How did you lot know we were in trouble?'' Stella asked them.

Emeraldian answered. ''We were on a patrol, just talking about stuff. Then all of a sudden we heard a gunshot and decided to check it out.''

''Well I'm glad!'' I muttered. ''So how did you two know I was in trouble?'' I asked Megan and Stella.

The two of them shared an awkward look before Stella answered. ''We were on our date at this restaurant nearby and…we just walked out to get some air…'' I think I had a good idea what they were really doing. ''Then we heard what looked like a fight, looked around the corner and saw you in trouble.''

''Well I'm glad you went out for some air then!'' I chuckled followed by the two of them as well. We were still alive so we can see the funny side to it.

''Umm…'' Snapshot interrupted while looking at Megan. ''I know this isn't the best time after what's just happened. But…wow, I'm actually standing right in front of you. I'm like your biggest fan.''

''Me too!'' Big Bob followed up.

''My fans?'' Megan questioned. ''So you two are the ones Stella told me about, you liked my song?''

''WE LOVED IT!'' They both shouted. ''Can we have your autograph?''

''Umm…sure, I need to practice if I want to be a singer I guess.''

''You are going to be a singer? YES!'' Snapshot squealed as she and Big Bob high-fived.

As I watched the scene go on, Emeraldian came over and sat down next to me. ''I guess that's one way of dealing with almost having your head blown off.''

''Something tells me Megan's already going to have two stalkers outside of her house.'' I joked.

''You sure you're okay?'' She asked me sincerely.

''I'm fine. We've finally got Hunter. That's a big step to winning this war.''

''Guess with you we do have a chance after all.''

''Me? I was the hostage. The way you just took both her guns out of her arms in that move was so awesome, you've got to teach me that!''

She smiled and then looked me deep in the eyes. All of a sudden I got that warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach, it made me feel a bit uncomfortable but I did my best not to show. Hopefully she didn't take my enthusiasm as a flirt. ''It's a deal.''

* * *

_**(3**__**rd**__** Person View)**_

_One Hour Later…_

_The police had responded quickly to the anonymous call that Omega Kid and his partners had captured a dangerous criminal and had her cuffed up in an alleyway. Soon the area was tapped off, and the scene was searched for any whereabouts on Volos, but he was long gone by now. Even as the police picked her up and lead her to the car, she still wore that sadistic smile on her face and had almost little worry about her sake._

''_What's with the smile?'' One of the officers asked her._

''_Just praying for the poor soul that will be my future cell roommate. You know I actually plan on using her intestines as a skipping rope?''_

''_That nice…'' The officer replied sarcastically. ''Only problem is, you're not going to jail!'' Before Hunter could respond, the officer placed a sack over her head, and with the assistance of another officer she was pushed into the back of a van that dashed off without any problems._

_It felt like hours before Hunter was loaded out of the van and the sack was lifted off her head. She was now in a well-financed dining room with one table not pushed up against the back wall. Sitting at that table was a man who looked about 45, bald, Caucasian skin, and a smug look on his face as he noticed Hunter being pushed towards him by two guards._

''_Ah good you made it. Wine?'' He offered her as Hunter slowly took her seat._

''_You kidnap all your dates? I like that in a man!'' Hunter purred._

_The man simply chuckled at Hunter's remark. ''You are everything my business partner described.''_

''_Do I know said partner?''_

''_Not personally, but you may have heard of him. He was someone who didn't think you would last this long and actually planed on killing you…''_

''_Not a very good start if you're trying to convince me.''_

''_Until of course he saw what you could do. You kidnapped a well-known American superhero, a death toll that possibly reaches to the 100's, you ousted Omega Kid's identity…well temporarily ousted it. You've grown on my partner, as well as me, I've been a fan of yours since the beginning. See my partner and I want to bring a new order to this city, and we want you to be a part of it.''_

_Hunter at first didn't seem interested, twirling her finger along the table. She pouted her lips before asking. ''What's in it for me?''_

''_That's the best part. You can name your price.''_

''_That sounds decent.''_

''_We have a deal going on with some very powerful cooperation's that have personal links to the pinnacle of weapons division in Europe, Rostrum Tech.''_

''_Yummy!''_

''_And here's the bit you'll like most. My partner knows how you work and how much you enjoy it…and that's why he's also going to make you…if you accept…Omega Kid's executioner.''_

_A sly grin slithered along slowly on Hunter's face hearing that last part. ''When do I start Mr…''_

''_It's Crowsworth, but you can call me Victor. So do we have a deal?''_

''_Oh yeah, we have a deal!''_

**To Be Continued…**


	46. League of Heroes Arc: Me and I

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Note: **Just wanted to add that there is a quick mention of the character Abby Adriene/American Woman who is owned by fellow fanfic writer and friend BrenRome. So, on with the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 46: Me and I**

''This can't be happening.'' That's all I can say at the moment as Rachael and I watch the news in her room.

On the screen was Amanda Linea reporting with a large picture of Hunter in the background, I knew already this wasn't good before she even spoke. _''There are still no leads into the whereabouts of the murderer who goes by the name of Hunter. Hunter was reported to have been defeated by the superhero Omega Kid and his partners, however she is believed to have disappeared as the arrest was taking place. Three police officers have been taking into custody in suspicion of corruption and helping the convict escape…''_

I couldn't listen to anymore as I turned off the TV. My head dropped into my hands and I felt like pulling out all my hair once more, it's a good thing I don't otherwise I'd be looking for wigs right about now. Rachael placed her arm around my shoulder and forced me to lean on her. ''There's nothing you could have done.''

''I know, it's just after all that, the amount of times she's almost killed us and when we finally have her. She's helped out by some cops who probably just wanted a bigger pay rise.''

''You caught her once, you can do it again!''

''I'm just afraid of who I'm going to lose before that happens.'' I muttered.

Rachael placed her hand on my cheek and forced me to look at her. ''You are not going to lose anyone you hear me? You're all use to these types of situations; you can make it out of this without losing anyone. And don't ever talk like that again.''

I was finding it difficult to make eye contact with her knowing she was always this worried about me, she's just really good at hiding it, except for when she's not afraid to let it out. ''Sorry, just…never mind. You're right, we'll catch her again.''

''I'm always right!'' She teases. ''After all, who is the counsellor here?''

''Oh you're not still going on about that…''

''Yes I am, because being executive of the club it is my duty to scout for students I think will do well helping others…and who better than my boyfriend who's not only a crime fighting superhero, but is also the kindest, most polite and mature person I know.''

''Just because I'm those things doesn't automatically qualify me as a counsellor helper person.''

''Really? So you didn't help Stella through her times with Jason and Toxin, leading her to become a superhero? You didn't help Megan get her confidence, enough so she could tell the world she was lesbian and proud of it? You haven't risked your lives for friends, and even people you don't know? And you didn't save my cousin…''

''Alright, alright, and the verdict is still out on the last one!'' I joked. I looked at her and knew she wasn't going to back down from this, you know what? So what if this means my chances of getting on the football team are now slim, they were anyway. I guess helping people is just in my blood, and plus that would mean more time with Rachael…and less time in class. I sighed in defeat. ''Okay, I'll do it!''

She squealed with delight and hugged me tightly; taking this chance I rolled on top of her and started tickling her. ''No, not again, stop!'' She gasped out but I just kept on until she grabbed both my hands to stop me. For a brief second I was worried about the position we were in, and afraid of another repeat of 'the almost'. But that feeling melted away along with me as our lips met, and became more heated as it went along.

Eventually I lost track of where my hands were, and I really didn't care at the moment, no I should care. I feel the fabric of her shirt on my fingers, oh crap I'm actually going under her shirt, I'm going to do something I shouldn't in a second…and it was so hard to stop. Just when I thought I was about to do something I would regret, Rachael does it first, as her hand brushes against my jeans. I gasp suddenly causing both of us to jump apart from each other.

''Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I was…I just…I'm sorry I…'' She stuttered shocked by what just happened.

''It's okay, don't worry about it.'' I tried to calm her down but I was still freaking out about it as well. We just sat for a second, silence taking its cue to settle the situation.

''We really need to control this thing.'' Rachael finally said.

''No kidding.'' I agreed.

''Oh man I'm so sorry about that.'' She apologised once more.

''It's okay…we…we stopped so…no worries. And I know it's not time, when you're ready I'm ready.'' I said quickly just trying to get this subject. The last thing I was expecting was Rachael to gently kiss me on the lips and then pull back. ''What was that for?'' I asked.

''For being you,'' Was her answer, and that was good enough for me. Then after a few seconds of silence she started giggling to herself. I gave her a look to ask what she was thinking of, she gave me a sly smirk before saying. ''Although you did seem pretty excited down there.''

''Wh..I…um…a…that…that was so uncalled for!'' I babbled out as she started laughing her head off. Come on how would any guy react if they were in the same situation? Before I could embarrass myself anymore, my phone rang and Jenna wanted me back home. Rachael led me to the door. ''So see you tomorrow.''

''Sure, I'll try to fix a position up for you as a counsellor. Oh boy, that sounded so wrong!'' She giggled uncontrollably. It took me a moment before I got what she said, and soon I was laughing as well with her. Once I found my breath and stopped, I kissed her gently. ''And what was that for?'' She asked mocking me in my own voice.

''For being you.'' I replied in my best impression of her voice. She smiled at me one last time before closing the door. Oh boy, I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

Well thankfully I did, but only a few hours. I couldn't get the thoughts out of my head of what almost happened. I mean I had a feeling we would…you know…do it eventually, but it's just scaring thinking about how it might happen sooner than I think. And there's other aspects like what if I'm not good enough? What if I mess up somehow? Life loves to torment the hormonally struck teenagers.

''Thomas! Beam back down to us!'' Alex called out from the other side of the cafeteria table. It was just me and the bros at the table for lunch, I hardly spoke to them all day, and I think they were starting to suspect something. ''What's up with you? You've been slouchy all day.''

''I just…I didn't get a lot of sleep last night.''

''Oh what, Rachael keep you up all night?'' He teased. I flinched, just a little, but it was enough for Alex and Steph to see and get an idea of what might have happened. Their eyes wide and their mouths dropped with their hairs standing on end. ''Holy crap you two did it!'' Alex nearly shouted to the whole school.

''No, we didn't do it!''

''Oh Thomas I can't believe this, what was it like?'' Alex kept asking me.

''We didn't do it!''

''Does Rachael really look like a Goddess?'' Steph asked.

''Yeah but…no, no, not like that. We didn't do it!''

''So what positions did you try?'' Alex asked.

''WE DIDN'T DO IT! DON'T YOU TWO UNDERSTAND ENGLISH?'' I practically yelled at the top of my voice. The stares were coming thick and fast, but Alex and Steph didn't really care about them, all their attention was on me. Oh please, just let Hunter show up and kill me now to put me out of my misery…no, no, I take that back! Don't let her show up!

All this commotion that went on, I hardly noticed Megan taking a seat next to us. ''What's going on here?''

Alex leaned closer to her and whispered. ''Thomas and Rachael got funky last night!''

''We didn't get…funky? Who says funky anymore?''

''Still in style.'' Alex replied.

Megan just took one long look at me before smiling. ''They didn't do it!'' Thank you Megan and your scary ability to read people well.

''How can you tell?'' Alex asked her.

Megan blushed lightly before continuing. ''Well…as someone who has had…experience, I would know.''

''Alright then, but they must have been close right?'' He asked her. All three looked at me waiting for my defence, but I had none. This pretty much gave them their answer. ''Dude, how close?''

''Guys this is really messing with my head right now, I really don't know what to think about all this.''

''It's life,'' Megan said. ''People will all go through it eventually, you're just going through yours.''

''Couldn't life come with a strategy guide or help book, anything to help.''

''So this is serious?'' Alex asked me. I simply nodded to him. ''Hey no problem man, you don't want to talk about it, I won't bring it up.''

''Thanks, I just need something else to keep me occupied.''

''Hey Thomas!'' A voice called out.

''Anything but Kevin!'' I grumbled under my breath.

''Thought you were on friendly terms with him now?'' Megan asked.

''I am. But after all this sex stuff in my head, I don't think I can handle another Omega Kid question at the moment.''

''Don't worry about it,'' I could hear Kevin as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to me, thank God he only heard the last part of what I said. ''In fact, this question you can't get wrong, it's your opinion.''

''Can we wait another day for this, I'm really not in the mood.''

''You've never been in the mood anyway. And no, this question is specific for today. What are your thoughts on the Omega Kid TV series?''

I was actually surprised by this question, not because it wasn't some right or wrong question that he over exaggerates, but also cause from my memory Kevin doesn't even like the series, even trying to boycott it after the pilot. ''Umm…it's okay I guess, the story is getting a bit confusing…''

Alex then interrupted. ''Not to mention the fact they falsely advertised Edgar Wright's name on it, he was producer for one episode and that was it.''

I ignored Alex's little rant and turned to Kevin. ''So why are you asking me that question?''

''Just wanted to know. I personally think the series is a shambles and just mocks everything Omega Kid stands for,'' Well I wouldn't say mocks, it just goes over the top, and I made peace with the series anyway so…''Oh, and the next episode is also being filmed down the street.''

Our table just fell into silence once those words leave Kevin's lips. ''What?'' I gasped out.

''I think they're filming episode 16 down the street, using that old abandoned building for a set. Don't really give a hoot. And neither should any of you, that series brings disgrace to Omega Kid. I bet he's probably miles away from the set right now. Catch you later!'' Kevin he waved before walking off.

Once he was out of sight, I got up from my seat faster than you could say fan and was already at the door until Alex, Steph and Megan stopped me. ''Where are you going?''

''Where do you think? I'm going to see my series being made.''

''Are you sure that's a good idea?'' Steph asked.

''Why wouldn't it be?''

Megan answered for him. ''Remember, some people still haven't let you off the hook since you were ousted as Omega Kid. If people see you near the set…''

''They can't accuse me of being Omega Kid again just because I'm near the set, if it's right down the street of our school then I can just say I was at the right place at the right time. Come on, I really want to see it being filmed. Actually get a first glance look at my costume Hollywood style and…''

''You just want Logan Lerman's autograph!'' Alex said.

''And I want Logan Lerman's autograph. Come on, not even an hour. Just one hour, that's all I'm going for, just to see it being filmed.''

Megan still didn't look sure about this, I can understand she was worried for me, but I really wanted to see this. Alex seemed to be in deep though with his fingers stroking his chin. ''Will Miley Cyrus be there?''

''I think so…''

''Good enough for me!'' He said before grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the door along with him.

* * *

''You know I find it sad how easy it is to sneak out of school!'' Alex muttered to me. I didn't really pay much attention to what he was saying; the two of us, along with a large gathering of people were standing just beyond the set that was being used for the scene. There caravans set up, the lights and cameras were all set and I could see people running about frantically…however no sign of any of the cast.

''When are they going to start shooting?'' I ask impatiently to no one really.

''We've been waiting for twenty minutes now, do TV series normally take this long to have things ready?''

''Wouldn't think so…hey, I think I can see my costume!''

''Where?''

''Right there!'' I pointed in between two of the caravans, and in the distance, sitting on a construction desk, I could see the mask…my mask! It didn't really look that different to mine in terms of style and design, but I could tell the material was different, and it looked a lot more seamless and that it could fit really well. Hey, I had no budget with mine so I wasn't expecting mine to win an Oscar for costume design.

''You heard any news about them bringing Ultra Kid into the show?'' Alex asked me.

''Don't know, you know what Hollywood is like these days, they can't think of anything original.''

''Unless they hire Christopher Nolan. Speaking of which I've never understood the ending of Inception, see when he…'' As Alex went on I noticed something that made my insides turn. There was some guy approaching the mask at the table, there was no one around to guard it and this guy certainly wasn't part of the crew…after all why would he have been waiting with the crowd since Alex and I got here. Before anyone could notice, the guy sneaks the mask under his jacket and takes off.

''THAT GUY STOLE THE MASK!'' I shouted.

''Stole? Who? What?'' Alex babbled but I was already sprinting after the thief. Thanks to my outburst, other people noticed him and that the masked had disappeared along with him. However, he'd already sprinted away from the crowd, and I was the closest one to catch him.

Just when it looked like I had caught up with him; he stopped in his tracks, and spun around towards me…with a pocket knife in his hand. Adrenaline and reflexes save my life once more, as I swerve out of the way while grabbing his arm and flinging him to the ground. I rolled back to my feet, despite dodging the attack, the stinging sensation on my chest made it clear how close this guy almost had me.

He got back up and tried to jab at me with his knife; the fall obviously dazed him as he wasn't walking or jabbing straight. Soon enough, I grabbed his arm as he missed, and hooked his leg with my own knocking him to the ground. Before he could escape, I flipped up and slammed my foot in his stomach before swinging my leg right into his face. All that extra training with Donavan's Shadow Men seems to have paid off.

Soon enough, Alex caught up with me along with other members of the public who had decided to follow. The security guards and officers on duty around the set arrived and grabbed hold of the guy who was still trying to cling on to the mask like his life depended on it. For good reason though, apparently that mask would fetch about 50 grand. Before being led away he turned to me and started cursing at me Samuel L Jackson style before then saying something I couldn't work out. ''Baszogat! Baszogat!'' He screamed.

Alex approached me, instantly noticing the cut across my shirt and chest. ''You alright.''

''Just a scratch. Got to admit that training paid off, if I was a split second slower…'' I stopped myself not wanting to think about it.

''What was he calling you anyway? Baszogat?''

''I have no clue!'' I replied bluntly.

''Excuse me?'' Some guy called out and walked over to us holding the mask I saved. ''Are you the young man that stopped the thug?''

''Yeah.''

''Well, I'm Sean Jones, and on behalf of the entire cast and crew of the series, we thank you. With all the delays we've been having as it is, losing the mask would surely have made it impossible to finish this episode in time.''

''Well…I was just at the right place at the right time.''

He nodded and then looked at me with some interest. ''Apparently some eye witnesses you displayed terrific fighting abilities.''

''I've had a bit of training.''

''Any in the field of stunts?''

My eyebrow shot up a bit. ''It might be in the same field.''

He nodded once more. ''See the problems we've been having, both of Logan's stunt doubles have suffered from food poisoning this morning. We've been trying to hire others who have experience in stunts and fight scenes, as well as resemble Logan in a far-shot or quick shot appearance. How would you like to fill it out?''

Have you ever had that feeling where you think you just fainted but really haven't, the world just seems to have taken away the gravity around you and it makes you feel lightheaded? That's how I feel at the moment. ''Me to be the stunt double for Logan?''

''Of course it's just for one day until our original stunt team gets well again, and the pay might not be…''

''I'll do it!'' I cut in before he could change his mind.

''Oh thank you, you're saving the series you are. What's your name?''

''Thomas…Thomas Lanks!''

''Well then Thomas, just let me talk to some people and we'll try to get you in costume. Thank you again, I guess the least we could do is make you Omega Kid for the day.'' He said to me before walking off to talk with some of the crew, leaving me rooted to the spot. Okay no joke, I really am going to faint.

''Thomas!'' Alex scream whispered at me with excitement. ''You're going to be in your own series!''

''I know, I know!'' I gasped out unable to hold back my joy as the two of us jumped around like we just won the Euro millions…to me this is exactly what it feels like.

* * *

Not even an hour later I was sent in for a fitting of my costume, I didn't get a proper look at it until after they took my measurements to make sure I would actually fit in the suit. They even gave me contact lenses to make sure I could get away with looking like Logan Lerman, oh man I still haven't met him yet. Not that I really care once I finally get to see myself in my costume…a better version might I add.

The material was much smoother and less itchy, it gleamed in the lamp light of the costume department I was in, it was so easy to move around in it and it looked like it actually fit me better than my real one. I'm actually going to be on TV, sure no one will see my face and apparently it's just one scene until the other stunt doubles get better, but hey I'm not an actor anyway so I don't really care.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_ I heard coming from the door, I opened it and Alex stepped in. ''Oh yeah, now that is awesome!'' Was the first thing he said.

''Tell me about it, I feel like I'm dreaming. I'm getting paid to be someone I already am.''

''I know, how much are they paying you?''

''£55!''

''Is that it?'' He asked in shock.

''It's only two stunts, and they're not as life threatening cause I'm only 16 so they can't make me do too much. Still, not that money is the thing for me in this.''

''Why not? You're Omega Kid every other day of the week, you should get paid once in a while. Speaking of which, has Sean Jones mentioned anything about Ultra Kid in the show? Cause if he does, just tell him I'm perfect for the role!'' I smirked and rolled my eyes at him. ''What? It's the truth. It's like Sylvester Stallone playing Rocky, there's the one and only. What's this?'' He pointed to the wall behind me.

I looked back and on the wall, there was a billboard with pictures of the cast and crew with notes on their personality and experience. Sean said he always does that for his shows to get people to learn more about their co-workers quicker. ''Oh that's just showing the crew of the series.''

Straight away, Alex's finger hovers over the Miley Cyrus picture. ''If you got a make-out scene with her, I'd be so jealous.''

''You're not jealous now?'' I teased him.

''Nope, Ultra Kid is the only role for me…or maybe Naruto!''

I laughed at his comment until my eyes stuck onto one picture in particular. It took me a second or two until I knew for certain I recognised that face, and my heart sunk. ''Alex, look!'' I pointed to the picture in questions, and he recognised it too…it was the guy from earlier, who tried to steal the mask, and he was apparently the cook?

''What the hell?'' Alex questioned, probably just as confused as I was at the moment. ''Gordon Sopron? Sopron?''

''What?''

''Sopron isn't a person's name. In Geography it's a city in…'' He stopped in mid sentenced and paled. I looked at him waiting for him to speak, he turned to me looking like he just saw a ghost or worse…Crystal in her bra and panties, why did I have to put that image in my head? Alex continued. ''Sopron is a city in Hungary!''

I gulped as the realisation sunk in. Two of the stunt doubles suffer from food poisoning, a man that tries to steal the mask is somehow the cook for this show and those words he spoke to me earlier…they must have been Hungarian. ''Crap!'' We both spoke before dashing out of the costume run and making a run for the kitchen in the building next door.

I managed to sneak past most of the guards cause of me being a part of the set, and sneak around the paparazzi helped by my Nike jumper that covered most of the suit. Eventually Alex and I made it to the kitchen, it wasn't that large, but big enough for someone to hide in, because once the two of us got there it was empty.

''You think he knew we were coming?'' Alex asked me. I thought not since how could he. Just then I could hear whistling coming from the door on the other side, and at that moment, the Hungarian Cook stepped in carrying a heavy bag of rice. Instantly, he sees and recognises both of us. He panics a little but doesn't run as he edges slowly back towards the door.

''Vajon most talál meg?'' He said.

''We don't speak Hungarian!'' I told him.

I don't know whether he can understand English or not, he just smiles devilishly at me, more and more this guy just reminds me of a psychotic Gordon Ramsey…okay there already is the psychotic part. ''Úgy néz ki letöltése I. megölni a tényleges ómega Kecskebakot minden után.''

''Did he say Omega? I couldn't tell!'' I asked Alex, and this was distracting enough for him to have the time to throw the bag of rice right towards us. We both roll on either side, avoiding the bag, and good thing, it must have weighted a ton the way it crashed to the ground. I looked up but he was already out of the door and making a run for it. ''Get help, I'll go after him!'' I called to Alex.

''You going to be okay alone?''

''Hopefully he's still not the best fighter.'' I replied to him and somewhat said to myself as well. I took off after him, praying he wasn't a fast runner either. I turned a hallway _**BAM!**_ And I get a face full of Hungarian knuckle sandwich, knocking me to the ground. He brings out a large kitchen knife from inside his suit and tries to jab me with it.

I jump and evade his attacks; then from his other hand he throws what I think is pepper at me, I swerve around saving my eyes _**BAM!**_ But then he kicks me in the side knocking me down again. He jabs again; I grab hold of his arm. _**BAM! BAM!**_ I give him a double punch to the face, dazing him slightly, but he just uses his strength and throws him over him and on the cold hard ground once again.

He plunged his knife down for me, I held onto his arm using every ounce of strength I had to stop him in place. ''So what? Why go after the Omega Kid series?'' I asked.

''Bosszút teszi itt nem nehéz dolog.'' He told me gleefully.

''Why do I even bother asking?''

_**BAM!**_ I kick him in the ribs (no pun intended), he grunts and flinches just enough for me to flip him over and get the upper hand again. However, before I could capitalize on his downfall, he throws another dash of pepper at me, this time hitting me right in the eyes. I scream at my eyes start burning like hell, tears were flowing freely and now I was blind. I tried to back away somewhere hoping to get away long enough for my vision to return…

''AHHHH!'' That's now impossible as I feel a sharp cut go across my upper leg. I now held onto the wound, praying once more that I wasn't bleeding too hard. _**BAM!**_ With one kick I'm knocked to the ground, my back hitting the wall hard. I could just barely see that my leg was bleeding heavily as I tried to keep pressure on the wound. And Cook was hovering above me, knife ready to strike.

''Booya!'' Alex calls out as he fly-kicks Cook in the shoulder, knocking him aside. Then sweeping at his legs, causing him to crash to the ground. Alex flips back onto his feet to defend me as Cook takes off once more. It looks like Alex thinks about chasing after him, but he stops and turns back to me. ''Thought you said you could handle him yourself?''

''I could, but he was using guerilla tactics.'' I replied, and then yelped in pain as my leg started throbbing.

''Least it wasn't your arm again,'' Alex joked. ''And a good thing the cut wasn't a few inches higher, or you and Rachael really wouldn't be able to do it.''

''That's not funny.'' I told him seriously, but his giggled made me giggle too. Even with a cut leg I still find time to laugh, maybe I'm turning into the psychotic one.

* * *

Cook got away; police searched the area but couldn't find anything. I managed to get my leg stitched up and my eyes were improving, shame my ears couldn't heal like they could. After seeing the medics I limped back over to the set to find Alex, and we both decided to find Sean to see what thanks he had to give me now.

''We don't need you anymore!''

''What?''

''I didn't mean to make that as harsh as it sounded, but our stunt doubles have recovered. Apparently, one of them has a distinctive stomach digestive system so the…whatever this Cook put in it didn't affect him as much. Whereas the other was allergic to half the food so didn't eat as much, they're both fine now and ready to get this filming underway.''

My one chance at the big time just dashed right before my eyes, I tried to hide my frustration as best I can. ''That's good, glad they're okay.'' I was being honest about that, but couldn't they have got better after I had my chance?

''Thank you once again, the both of you. I'll be sure to mention both of you in the credits of this episode.'' He said before walking off. Now was my chance to kill him and make it look like an accident, but Alex pulled me away.

''Are they still going to pay you?'' He asked me.

''For the hospital bill yeah.''

''Hey, I didn't get anything.'' Alex muttered making me laugh.

I was so busying laughing that I didn't notice the person in front of me and accidently bumped into him. ''Oh man, I'm sorry!'' I apologized.

''Don't worry, it's no problem.'' The person said…Holy shizzam! I just bumped into none other than Logan Lerman!

''You're…you're…'' I babbled out, but thankfully Alex nudged me gently stopping me from going into a fanboy frenzy. ''Sorry, I wasn't paying that much attention.''

''It's no problem…you're the person that saved the mask right?'' He asked me.

''I helped!'' Alex interrupted.

Logan chuckled lightly. ''Well thanks again, you probably saved the show. If there's anything you need…''

Alex cut in again. ''Well see we were promised a pay and then…'' Before he could continue I covered his mouth with my hand and pulled him away.

''It's nothing, glad to help.'' I was about to leave when a thought came to my head. ''Well actually, there is one thing…''

* * *

Alex just glared at me as we both left the set, and I held my Percy Jackson and the Lightening Thief book, now with Percy Jackson him self's signature written across the first page. ''Why were you carrying that book in your bag anyway?'' He asked me.

''I always carry a Percy Jackson book in my bag; it's a good luck charm. Besides I think I deserve it for saving the show.''

Alex just rolled his eyes. ''Why would Cook want to stop this series anyway?''

''I asked him in the fight, but of course I didn't get a word he said.''

''Hold on!'' Alex stopped before scuffling in his pockets and pulling out an IPhone. ''Do you remember at least one word?''

I didn't say anything at first. ''When did you get an IPhone?''

''I didn't, it's my mother's!''

''You stole your mum's IPhone?''

''Borrowed, now quick a word he said.''

I thought hard trying to remember something, but the words were all just jumbled up in my head. Until one came to mind. ''He said something like Bosszút.''

''Okay, give me a second!'' He typed the word on the screen and switched the translation to Hungarian, after a few seconds the word came up, and it was a word that made my spine tingle in fear.

''Revenge?''

''Revenge against you?'' Alex asked me, but I just shook my head. If it really was, why go after the stunt team and not the actually cast? It's like he wanted to stop the show but not make it too suspicious on sabotage.

Then something else came to mind. ''Oh yeah, what did the other guy say? Baszogat?''

Alex typed away on that and the words came up, but I couldn't see what they said. ''What did he say? What did he call me?'' I asked frantically.

''Baszogat means…'' Alex held up the IPhone to my face where I read on the screen. _'F*** you!'_

''Oh.''

**To Be Continued…**


	47. League of Heroes Arc: Black or White?

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 47: Black or White?**

I was the envy of my friends when I told them about my little misadventure of almost being a stunt double for myself, and then having Cook on the scene to ruin everything and almost cut off…something of great importance to me. Don't know why, I never actually got to do anything thanks to the stunt doubles getting better, maybe it was the fact that I got an actor's autograph, and Alex had to have a little strop when he realised Miley Cyrus wasn't even on the scene at all.

But one thing just kept bothering me since then, and that's been Cook's little revenge motive. I know for a fact that it wasn't me he wanted revenge against, sure I threw him in jail for a brief time but it just wasn't me he wanted. So with Donavan's permission, we looked up more information on who Cook really was and who he would want dead…other than people unlucky enough to try his food.

We were back in League of Heroes HQ, the others training with weapons or sparring with each other while Viper and I searched for any match on Cook. While he was arrested they must have done some DNA scans on him or something. As Viper and I kept searching for any info, I couldn't help but notice her snickering and smiling brightly at me. ''What?'' I finally had to ask.

''Nothing.'' She replied innocently…too innocently, she was thinking of something.

''What?'' I asked more firmly.

''I knew something was bothering Rachael, but whenever I asked she'd get all nervous and won't answer me.''

Oh no, she's not going on about…Megan didn't tell her about…I slumped my head in my hands and turned around to make sure no one else was listening to this conversation. ''That's private alright!''

''Sorry, sorry. It's just Megan told me the other day and I couldn't help myself. Rachael's been my friend for years remember, just knowing that you and her was so close to…''

''We weren't!'' I cut in. ''It was just kissing and…and…long story short nothing happened!''

''Aw, you're blushing!''

''You're really enjoying this aren't you.'' I smirked and she started laughing again.

''Weren't you enjoying it?'' She teased.

''Don't we have a psychotic Hungarian Cook to find?'' I tried to switch the subject, but she was having none of it.

''Look, I know this is something new. But I'm being serious when I say if you ever want to talk…''

''Have you just appointed yourself my new big sister?''

''Good idea, you can talk to Jenna about it.''

''Are you crazy? She flips out when she thinks we've done, even when we cuddle she thinks it's just going to lead into something…else.'' She chuckled lightly again, not loud enough to draw the attention of others.

Donavan was a real stuck up stereotypical army officer, he didn't like that we were using his resources just to search up on some wannabe super villain instead of his enemy. Not like we really follow the guy anyway, so we just went ahead and used it. He'd probably get his Shadow Men to kick our asses if he knew we were actually just talking about relationships and sex.

''You're doing the right thing,'' Viper said to me. ''Waiting for the right moment, that's the way to do it.''

''Bet you and Megan know about that,'' I whispered to her and then she playfully slapped me on the arm. ''Oh, so we can't talk about your sex life but mine is open for the world to know about.''

''It can't be a sex life if you two haven't…'' She stopped in mid-sentence, her attention at the computer screen. ''Hold on I think we got a hit!''

''Seriously?'' I gasped out loud enough for the others to hear. And soon enough Ultra Kid, Super Kid and Hood crowded around, the newbie's waited for us while Hellrider was in the corner somewhere not really caring.

''So who is he?'' Ultra asked.

Eventually, Viper opened up a tab showing a much younger looking Cook by about 10 or 15 years, hair much longer although not many other facial features were that different. ''His name is Ferenc Javour, he's 38 and was born in Sopron on April 20th. Seems to have had a fairly average education, although the interesting part is that every line of employment he's had is in the food business.''

''Any deaths?'' Hood questioned.

''Not at first, but after 2005 it was like he disappeared off the face of the Earth. The last they saw of him was trying to audition for this new Hungarian Cooking show.''

Then an idea came to me. ''What was the show?''

''I can't get it up in English, but in Hungary it was a huge hit. In fact the cooks on that show not only create the ultimate delicacies, but are some of the highest paid TV cooking show hosts in Europe.''

''So it is a revenge motive!'' I summed up. That explains why he would want to do this, missing out of the deal of a lifetime and using his talent to exact revenge.

''But why did he attack the Omega Kid set?'' Super Kid asked me.

''You don't think someone from the series was involved in that cook show?'' Ultra Kid pondered. I just looked at all of them suggesting it was worth a go having a look. Viper did a comparison for the crew on both shows, it took a while but a name came up on both. My heart felt like it shrunk when I saw the name. And Ultra Kid was the only other one to know how I felt. ''Thomas…wasn't Sean Jones the producer who thanked us?'' I nodded, finding it hard to get the words out.

''He was a judge,'' Viper continued. ''On the Cook show, he was a judge. He must have not passed Ferenc.''

So that's the mystery of the Hungarian Cook, simple revenge was all he was after. I admit, kind of disappointing that was all it was to set him off. But now we have the advantage over him more than ever, we now his motive and back-story, we could use that against him next time we cross him…shame that Donavan doesn't agree with me. ''We'll deal with this matter another time,'' He said standing by his Shadow Men as always. ''Right now we have more pressing matters to attend to, such as the location of Hunter and Volos.''

''But they were in the same group!'' I replied. ''How's finding one going to be different from the other?''

Now Hellrider finally got in on the act. ''This could all have been avoided you know.''

''Please don't go on about the death is the only way speech again!''

''Oh I wasn't!'' He snapped back and stood up facing me. ''Guess if I remember correctly, Hunter was in the custody of the police when the corrupt ones helped her escape. And both Cook and Volos were behind bars when they escaped…''

''Thanks to a full on Toxin attack!'' Hood pointed out.

''That's not the point!'' Hellrider continued. ''Why weren't they more secure? How did the Toxins still working for No-One know where to strike to get those villains out? The truth is we can't trust anyone anymore in this city.''

''What about us?'' Emeraldian advanced towards him.

It took longer than usual for Hellrider to counter her question, but he got it out eventually. ''You're backing those who are untrustworthy,'' He finally faced me once more. ''Time and time again I've told you, no matter what good you think you're doing the world is going to overlook it. What I do can't be ignored; I'm actually saving the world here. You're all just sweeping the crime under the rug and hoping it doesn't creep back up.'' Having enough of this he turned and walked out of the room.

''Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed!'' Snapshot said.

''Believe it or not, that's him in a good mood.'' I told them. Everyone went back to their normal routines while Emeraldian leads me over to another corner of the room to talk privately.

''You trust us, right?'' She asked me out of the blue.

''Yeah of course, a lot more than I trust Hellrider.''

''Then why do you keep letting him join, I hate that guy.''

''Can't argue there,'' I said. ''I don't know whether I do have some inner sympathy or understanding for him, he just…he can be a good superhero, he just needs to learn that he can trusts others instead of himself all the time.''

Donavan then approached us. ''And I hope that will be sooner rather than later.''

''He's work in progress.'' I mumbled back sarcastically.

''Well he better be ready soon, I won't tolerate that kind of talk here.''

''Hold on, you're not off the hook. I'm still not on the trusting level with you yet. At least Hellrider backs us in a fight, you've only been giving us warnings and little snippets of who you are and then leave us squat!''

He suddenly found his feet very interest, not looking me directly in the eye before walking off. I hate it when he does that, sure I don't trust Hellrider completely, but I'd still rather him watch my back than Donavan and I'm being honest. Because I know what Hellrider wants, simple justice like me, except accomplishing it in a different way, Donavan I can't point out…but I will soon.

* * *

''I really don't think I'm ready for this!'' I tried to make another run for it, but Rachael showed her surprising strength once more and forced me to sit back down in the chair.

''Don't worry, first day for counsellors is never that busy anyway.''

''But what if someone does come to me, what do I say?''

''Nothing at first, you listen.''

''I'd much rather be fighting one of my enemies now than this.'' I half-joked.

Rachael kneeled down next to me and looked me in the eye, those sea-blue eyes of hers that I lost myself in sometimes…scratch that, all the time. She ruffled me hair as usual before saying. ''You can help people by doing more than being the strong man. Anyone can put on a costume and try to be a superhero, but it'll only help the person physically. They could still have emotional and mental scars, and only talking can heal those.''

''Be handy if they could heal the physical ones.'' I muttered, she chuckled lightly and kissed me on the cheek before leaving for her break. I mean she's right, a superhero can do more than save people from thugs and rapists, they can help out more. Like in America, I've seen on the news how some heroes volunteer work at hospitals or homeless people centres just to help a few extra people. If they can do it, why not me? It can't be that hard…

Right?

Thankfully it looks like I'm not going to be finding out today, I've just got 10 minutes until my shift is over and I have to make my way back to class…huh, actually staying here might not be such a bad thing if I get to miss class. And typical, just as that moment someone walks in and comes over sitting opposite me, although I was a little surprised when I saw who it was. ''Chloe?''

''Hey, long time no see.'' She greeted.

''Yeah it's been a while, so…what's up?''

''Well I heard from Rachael how she finally managed to convince you to be a part of this counsellor thing, and I thought that would be the perfect opportunity to ask you something.''

''This wouldn't be about the football team?'' I guessed and she nodded in response. ''About that, I do want to try and get back on the team. But things have been…a bit…chaotic lately. I don't know if I'll ever find the time to try out for the team again.''

''Oh!'' She almost stuttered out and looked slightly nervous now, and was that a hint of a blush I could see come across her face? Something was up.

''There's something else you want to talk about is there?''

''Well…it's…not that important…''

''Hey, I need to start somewhere with this counsellor thing, so fire away.''

''See…it involves…the boy you hang around with.''

If I were leaning back on my chair I probably would have tipped over, thankfully my feet were planted firmly on the ground, although they might have floated a bit when she said that. ''You mean Alex?''

''Yeah that's him. Rachael told me how you two have been best friends for years, and so I thought I can come to you and talk…see…I think he's really cute…''

''You do?'' I gasped out in shock.

''Yeah, although I don't know if he thinks the same way about me…'' Oh trust me, he does! ''But, she also mentioned how he wanted to be on the football team with you, so…is he okay to join?'' I could flip on my chair if I could, well I can but I'll save myself the embarrassment. Chloe likes Alex? All this time he's been nervous about asking her out and she is asking me he's alright to join the…oh shit the football team.

''Yeah he'd love to join! And also, I might find the time as well to join back up if I can.''

''That's good, I know you'll do great.''

''Better than my first game.'' I mocked myself.

''Is Alex any good?''

Oh crap, here it comes. If she knows that Alex can't last a full game all the time, she probably won't let him join. But this is what Alex will want, he's been driving himself crazy over her, don't even get me started on what he does when he checks her Facebook pictures. ''He's good at football, I'm sure he'll do well.''

''That's great,'' She said cheerfully. ''I'm sure he'll be amazing…on the pitch I mean; he'll be great, and you too of course. Thanks, and can you not tell him about the cute thing, I don't want to come across as too observant on him.''

I had to hide back a chuckle from the sheer irony. ''Don't worry, I won't say a word.''

''Thanks, well see ya!'' She walked out quickly, looking all excited like she'd just gone on a date with her first boyfriend…oh crap I'm only just starting to process this, she likes Alex! This may be his chance to finally ask her out, hopefully Megan will have helped with his confidence by now, he might never get a better shot.

That talk went a lot quicker than I thought, it was finally my break off for lunch. I admit it wasn't that bad, but then again I only talked to one person, and it really wasn't that hard of a discussion. Hey, that's not a bad way to start, easing into this, I think soon I'll get the hang of it. And guess who calls me at that moment I walk out the door.

I answer my phone with a huge grin on my face. ''Alex, you are not going to believe…''

''_No time to talk now, all over Twitter and Facebook there's been talks of some guy in a clown suit going on a crazy spree!''_

There was a silent pause for a brief moment; well it's not exactly something you hear every day even if you are a real-life superhero. ''You mind repeating that?''

He groaned on the other side of the phone and continued. _''I checked my IPhone, well my mum's but anyway, apparently there's some super villain in a clown suit attacking people. And it's not even a mile away! We can handle this guy during lunch break, just sneak out of school and we'll take this guy.''_

''Wait, were are you?'' I asked.

''_Stella, Steph and I have already sneaked out. We're just waiting on you!''_

''You're right, it is sad how easy we can sneak out of school.''

* * *

Managing to find a way out of the building through one of the windows, I hurried to the location Alex told me he and the others were at. I changed into my costume by the time I found the three of them, and soon we all dashed off to wherever this guy could have gone. Then again if he's in the clown costume, it's not going to be that difficult.

''Now this is what I'm talking about!'' Ultra Kid said as we ran across the street. ''Good old fashioned Fantastic Four. Don't get me wrong, I like Hood and the newbies. But it's been a while since it's just been us, it feels great.''

''Yeah well that feeling didn't last long,'' I called to him and pointed just outside a park entrance. ''Isn't that the Hell-Cycle there?''

As a matter of fact it was; Hellrider's pride and joy sitting there parked up against the gate. Looks like we were going to have help, even if Ultra didn't like it. He started moaning on the way in. ''We don't need his help, we can probably take this guy ourselves.''

I really hope those won't be famous last words as he have to manoeuvre out of the way of locals running past us in terror, looks like Hellrider was going to help, although from the looks of it he didn't need it. In the centre of the park, we could make out Hellrider taking on some guy in a traditional colourful clown suit. The white make up, rainbow hair and yellow suit…he even has the big red nose on his face. Although something else that caught my attention was the little colourful razors he has stuck on the end of his fingers, he was armed with some kind of weapon.

_**BAM!**_ Hellrider knocked him aside with a whack of his staff, the colourful creep sent flying into a tree and down for a moment. The rest of us stood by him, not something he was happy about either. ''What are you doing here? I can handle this myself!''

''No doubt, we're just here to make sure he's still alive when you're done with him.'' I snapped back.

''Whatever, you want to take a crack at him go ahead, I'll be back here!'' And then he walked off leaving the four of us a little bamboozled by his mood, and with the Clown getting back to his feet and charging for us.

Thanks to Viper, she brought out her bow staff and jabbed right into Rainbow's stomach…well he's got rainbow hair, and the little razors on his finger tips are different colours, so Rainbow's now his adopted super villain name. Slightly dazed from the blow, I give him a double punch to the face knocking him back. However, I started to feel a slight stinging sensation on my knuckles, and I look down and it looks like my skin just got a major rash attack.

Rainbow tries to slash at me, but Ultra grabs his arm before he could strike. And this left the clown open for Super Kid to kick in the stomach and knee. Down briefly, Ultra Kid flips the clown onto his back side and still having a hold of his arm swings him around, but not without a price as he jumps away clutching his now bleeding arm. ''Jeez that stings!''

As Viper and Super Kid continue to distract Rainbow, I run up and check on Ultra Kid. He had a small cut across his wrist, nowhere near as serious as his scar from Slasher's attack, but what made this one stand out more was that there was some dark orange ooze around the cut. Using the sleeve of my costume I rubbed the ooze off, while Ultra hissed in pain.

But that sound was soon muffled out by the sound of an engine getting louder; Ultra Kid and I turned just in the nick of time, as Hellrider drove right towards us. We both dived out of the way as the Hell-Cycle came shooting past us, and heading straight for Rainbow. Viper and Super Kid moved away as the cycle skidded to a halt, but was still going with enough force that when Hellrider spun, the impact was enough to send Rainbow flying and land hard on the ground, out cold.

''Are you out of your mind!'' I yelled at him, probably getting out what everyone else was thinking.

''Relax, I got him.'' Hellrider replied smugly as he got off his ride and walked over to the destroyed clown.

''Well how about a warning next time!''

''Where's the fun in that?'' He grabbed Rainbow by his throat and hoisted him up; blood was dripping from his nose and open mouth. The wannabe superhero held him up like a trophy, a hunter that just caught its prey. ''He ain't so tough!'' As he stared at us, he didn't notice Rainbow's eyes shot open.

''He's awake!'' I screamed but it was too late. Rainbow was like a blur as his hand reached round, and with his razor nail stabbed Hellrider in the back of his neck. He yelped and let go of the clown, as well as his bow staff as he slumped to the ground holding the back of his neck as Rainbow tried to make a run for it.

''Oh no you don't!'' Viper said as she threw her staff like a pro javelin thrower, the stick getting caught in between his legs and causing him to drop to the ground. Before he could get the chance, I ran towards him just as he got back on his feet, and gave him a double jump kick to the chest knocking him down for the final time. And to give extra insurance he wasn't going to make another break for freedom, Super Kid stamped down as hard as he could on Rainbow's privates.

''I never liked clowns.'' Super Kid said.

In the distance we could hear the faint sounds of police cars coming, even though we're celebrity superheroes, the law enforcers aren't some of our favourite people, especially after the Hunter incident. While the others ran back to check on Ultra, it was forced upon me to make sure that Hellrider was alright. After a while, he let go of his neck, there wasn't any weird ooze like Ultra's, just lots of blood.

''Still don't think he's tough?'' I muttered to him sarcastically.

''Shut up!'' He mumbled back as he walked with us. Hey, it didn't look life threatening, so I might as well have my fun with him.

* * *

''Is it poisoned? Please don't say it's poisoned! Oh God what if it's radioactive? It's not radioactive right? Cause I mean that will be just silly…is it radioactive?''

''Maybe if you let me check I can tell you!'' Stella answered him as she cleaned his wound. Alex had been in a panicked state since we brought him back to HQ, Hellrider had refused to be checked saying he was fine and it was just a scratch. The newbies and Hood watched on as Stella wiped away all the orange fluid that was around the wound. I could see Bobby looking like he was going to puke every five seconds.

Soon Donavan walked into the room. ''The clown has been safely transferred and is now waiting trial, no escapes from him. How's Ultra Kid doing there?''

''Gumdrops and ice cream,'' Alex replied with bitter sarcasm. ''Why do I always get hit or cut?''

''Cause you saved me back there,'' I told him. ''Thanks for that.''

''No problem, ah!'' He yelped as Stella pressed on his cut with some wet wool. ''Not so hard woman!''

''This isn't nearly as deep as your last cut.''

''Yeah but it stings like hell, not to mention the fact it wasn't clean. Who knows what he's infected me with?''

''Well hopefully I'll find out soon.''

As this went on, Diandra moved closer to me and noticed the rashes on my now burning red hands. ''Do you want that checked at?''

''No thanks, just a reaction to his face paint, I'm fine. I just want to know what was on those razor tips of his.''

''You said Hellrider was hit also?''

''Yeah but he wasn't covered in ooze; he probably didn't get any of that stuff on him. Besides, he's probably got knife and bullets wounds we don't know about and he doesn't complain about,'' I looked at Diandra, and as she watched Stella continue to clean Alex's wound, I noticed her face starting to pale a lot, like she's seen a ghost. ''Diandra, you okay?''

She forced her stare away from the wound and looked at me intently. ''Fine just…hope that his arm gets better.'' Now it made sense what scared her, I could see her holding on tightly to her cape covering her left side. She was afraid Alex would lose his arm, and she'd be forced to relieve that moment. That must have been horrible for her. Without really knowing what I was doing, I rubbed her shoulder tenderly to help her feel better. She smiled at me lightly…oh man, what am I doing? I have a girlfriend; this is going to send the wrong message to her!

''There!'' Stella said as she finished cleaning Alex's wound and stitching it up.

''Okay, good, now can we find out exactly what I was hit with?'' He said impatiently.

For the next hour or two, the atmosphere was so thick you could slice it with a knife, I know that's a cliché but that's what it felt like. As Stella and Harry went to work on the computers trying to find out what was in this ooze, Alex walked around as if he was waiting for his first kid. Every so often he would twitch or bit his finger nails, but he seemed to be doing fine, he didn't look faint or anything.

And funny enough, the twitching thing could be said for Hellrider as well. He was in the back of the room as always not getting involved, and whereas Alex wasn't looking faint or weak, Hellrider was sweating like mad there were wet patches on his costume and his arms wouldn't stop shaking. Alex grunted loudly getting the group's attention. ''I can't take it anymore! Stella, no offense, you're a hot girl and everything, but can you please work faster?''

''I'm looking as fast as I can, I need to know what exact chemicals were in the…''

''Chemicals? Oh God, I'm going to die aren't I?''

''You're not going to die!'' I tried to calm him down, but he was having none of it.

''It can't end like this; Ultra Kid cannot be defeated by a clown of all things. This isn't fair, I'm still a virgin, I'm going to die a virgin! Not even getting to first base with Chloe!''

Oh man! I almost forgot about my talk with Chloe earlier, what better way to keep Alex's spirits up? ''Alex, I've got something that will cheer you up…''

''No offense Thomas, but nothing at the moment can cheer me up…unless it's a naked picture of Rachael!'' He covered his mouth with both hands instantly, but it was too late. ''Sorry, don't know where that came from.''

''Alex are you okay?''

''Oh yeah I'm just panties and bra…I mean, oh God is it hot in here? Don't know what I'm saying,'' He was yelling uncontrollably. ''Stella please, can you find out what's wrong with me instead of sitting on your sexy ass doing nothing.''

''Sitting on my…what?'' Stella questioned.

''I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm saying these things. And hey it was a complement; sure it's not as good as Chloe's…AHHHH! What is wrong with me?''

None of us could talk for a second, then again what could we say? Alex was having a frenzied fit or something, mumbling the silliest things. He was panting frantically and trying to keep himself calm by walking around the room. ''Oh no!'' Patricia broke the silence as she stared at the computer screen Stella and Harry were working on.

''What? What oh no? What does oh no mean?'' Alex kept asking.

After a few more seconds of silence, Stella leaned back in her chair and turned to Alex. ''I think we know the problem.''

''Well don't keep me in the closet…I mean, of course you're not in the closet…JUST TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!''

''Well…'' Harry started. ''Technically speaking nothing is wrong with you. You're not infected or poisoned.''

''I'm not? Thank God…so then why am I speaking my mind? Of course my mind isn't filled with all the little fantasies I'm about to blabber out…'' Before he could say anymore, Bobby walked up and held his mouth shut before he would scar our minds even more so.

''So what's wrong with him?'' I asked.

''It's colour spectrum,'' Patricia answered. ''There's basically this theory that colours can represent different emotions. You know like green is peace and nature, and yellow can be for cowards and deceit. You said that clown had different colour razors, well maybe they had some emotional trigger chemical that's making Alex act this way.''

''It makes sense.'' Diandra said.

''I guess, but how do people even make that?'' I had to ask.

Stella had that answer. ''Who else do we know with billions in the bank, as well as the tech and resources to make and ship out these chemicals?''

''Triple Terror!'' I cursed. Well it just had to be, they've been shipping more and more tech to super villains worldwide, only they should be able to make this kind of stuff. But then another thing bugged me. ''So which of Alex's emotions has been heightened?''

At that moment, Alex broke free from Bobby's hold. ''Yeah which one?''

Patricia looked around as if she was trying to find some way out of this, but eventually gave in. ''Well, if you're correct and it was dark orange…then…umm…''

''What?'' Alex screamed in a high pitch voice, the pressure was getting too much for him.

Patricia sighed. ''Okay Alex, what are you thinking about right now?''

''Naked girls!'' He gasped before covering his mouth again leaving all of us bug-eyed except for Patricia as if she knew what was coming. ''I didn't mean to say that…''

''I know, dark orange represents sexual desire.''

Alex's twitching stared up once more before he screamed out loud. ''Fantastic! Out of all the emotions he could have juiced up it had to be…it had to be…so what you're saying is I'm basically horny?''

''I'd say hornier.'' Stephen giggled.

''Shut up you!'' Alex screamed at his little brother. ''Or how about I tell the world about your little fantasies with Patricia!''

''His what?'' Patricia asked.

''Nothing, it's the chemical talking.'' Stephen defended himself.

''Yeah, yeah right, it's the chemical talking,'' Alex went on. ''Tell you what, how about everyone in this room talk about their ultimate fantasy? While I then talk about mine, having a threesome with Stella and Megan!'' Once again he covered his mouth too late. If our mouths could drop to the ground they would, especially Stella who looked like she'd just met E.T.

I leaned in closer to her. ''Is there a cure to this?''

''Huh?'' Stella stuttered, still in shock from what Alex said. ''Oh right, cure…well apparently not because according to Rostrum Tech, the effects of this prototype chemical are only temporary.''

''For how long?''

''A day possibly, no more than two.''

''Two days?'' Alex yelped. ''I can't last two days, not like this. How am I going to shut up at school tomorrow…oh boy, what about school today?''

''It was your idea to sneak out.'' I pointed out.

''And that was my worst idea ever, I would have rather taking maths than get infected by this. Oh God, what am I supposed to do when a hot girl walks by me? Even now I'm finding it hard, right now I trying hard to not think of Diandra and…'' Luckily he covered his mouth in time before he would say something he would regret.

''This is going to be really awkward.'' Harry said and I couldn't agree more.

The sound of a table smashing made us all look Hellrider's way; he stood shaking uncontrollably and his bow staff being held out. ''Oh that felt good.'' He said.

''What's wrong with you?'' Diandra asked.

''Oh, nothing much. Just bored out of my God damn mind, all you lot ever do is talk about your little date problems and school work, while out there are people in need of help, and scum that need to be taught a lesson. You lot are just shameful jokes!''

Oh no again, I hate think of what might be causing this sudden rage, but I have a pretty good idea. I slowly walk towards Hellrider; I just know I'm going to regret this in a second. ''Hellrider, I need to see that scratch on the back of your neck!''

''I told you it's just a scratch I'm fine!'' He snapped at me. ''Now get away from me!''

''Hold on, I just need to check something.''

''No, I don't need your help with anything. I've never needed your help; you've been holding me back. Keeping me in this cage listening to you all the time, well I'm fed up with it.'' He held his staff at me, looking like he was ready to attack me there and then.

Harry reached for his bow and arrow and aimed it at Hellrider. ''Settle down!'' He ordered.

''No, I've had it. All I want is to teach the criminals not to mess with good innocent people, and all you lot ever do is talk. There's no action, you all wait and let the villains off with warnings. That's not how it should work, I've had it. If you aren't going after them, then I'll kill all of them myself!'' He took off running for the exit. Two Shadow Men tried to stop him, but he slammed his bow staff against one's knee and then threw another into the wall with such force he left a crack in the wall.

''What the hell just happened with him?'' Patricia questioned.

I know Hellrider's no boy scout, but that was just aggressive even for him. It had to be the clown's emotion chemical, but I didn't see any ooze like Alex's cut so how are we supposed to know? ''Ah crap!'' I yelled at my own stupidity.

''What?'' Stella asked.

''He was hit! He's become more violent and aggressive, that chemical's mixed him up as well.''

''But you said you didn't see any ooze on his wound?'' Stephen pointed out.

''What colour is mostly used to describe anger like that? Red! Blood red, that's why I couldn't find it, I thought he was just bleeding heavy. I can't believe I didn't see it.''

''Hey it's not your fault.'' Stella said.

''She's right,'' Alex followed up. ''He was acting so cocky thinking he'd beaten the clown that that he let his guard down…wow, did I just make a rhyme?''

''Guys this is serious! As if Hellrider wasn't bad enough as it was, now that he's more aggressive who knows how many people he's going to attack.''

''Not to mention he might be confused distinguishing friend from foe.'' Diandra said.

''Well he would if he actually had any friends,'' Alex joked and I gave him a look that showed how serious this situation really was. ''Hey at least I'm talking about something and not about how badly I…'' He covered his mouth again before saying anything he shouldn't.

Out of nowhere, Donavan pulled me away from the others and looked at me like he was ready to explode. ''Hellrider has been a loose cannon since I brought him in, I want you and Emeraldian to find him and bring him back by any means necessary!''

''I could have done that without your orders!'' I snapped back and turned to Diandra, we both reached for our rucksacks and got our costumes on heading for the exit, and I turned back to the group. ''Oh and keep an eye on Alex, make sure he doesn't try anything.''

''Hey it's not like I'm going to rape them or anything…right?'' He looked unsure and the others didn't seem so sure they wanted to know if he would.

''Good thing I'm not staying.'' Emeraldian joked in my ear before we left to find Hellrider.

* * *

You know I silently feared that we would have to follow a trail of destruction to find him, thankfully though there weren't any dead bodies leading us right to him Hansel and Gretel style; he just seems to have disappeared completely. Emeraldian and I checked everywhere we could to find him, searching all our little hideouts and alleyways we normally hang around but he wasn't there.

Man, I can only imagine how the chemical has affected him, all that repressed anger and rage inside him ready to just blow. Feel sorry for the next super villain that crosses his path. We had to take a rest at some abandoned apartment building, it was so late at night and we were both tired from searching and I was still sore from my fight with Rainbow. ''I still think this is my fault.'' I said.

''Stop talking like that, it was just a little mistake.''

''Won't be so little if we find a dead body.''

''Just shut up!'' She snapped making me do what she said. ''Everyone makes mistakes alright, it happens. It's not good bitching about it all the time. I'm sorry if I'm coming across as rude but we just need to find Hellrider and that's that.''

I couldn't find the words for a second, but I eventually did. ''It's okay, you're right. It's just the others don't like Hellrider…''

''Hadn't noticed.'' She said sarcastically as she sat down next to me.

''And they can't understand why I keep giving Hellrider these second chances, sometimes I don't even understand.''

''You have any theories?''

''Now that I think about it…we once worked together to help out this reporter and her sister. Although 99% of the time we argued or threatened to kill each other, I could just tell that there was something about him that makes him a good superhero. He's got the right stuff, he just hasn't learnt to use it right.''

''If anyone can pull someone out of the gutter it's you,'' She encouraged me. ''I've always had this crappy, depressing mood swing before I even lost my arm. But I never feel that way with you.''

Empty feeling in the pit of my stomach again, please don't let this be what I think she's about to imply. ''How do you feel?'' Why did I have to ask that? I know I'm going to regret it.

No, no, she's doing it, she's blushing. ''I just…I just feel…comfortable with you. Like I can tell you anything, and you'll just support me all the way.''

''I'm just that sort of person, once you're friends with me your friends for life.''

''Just friends?'' She asked curiously but then back away in embarrassment when she realised what she said. ''I mean…never mind.''

Ah crap she is crushing on me! I can't do this to her, I can't led her on making her think I like her that way. ''Emeraldian wait, I need to tell you something, I already…''

''There he is!'' She whispered to me. I looked around the corner and there he was, coming out of the abandoned building we were next to. Jeez, what are the chances? He doesn't have his Hell-Cycle, so this is the perfect chance to stalk him and see what he's up too.

The two of us spend the next half an hour following him; he was still shaking and cursing. And every once in a while, he would kick the closest thing next to him; thank God it was something alive though. We stay a fair distance away from him, making sure he doesn't spot us, because if he did it'd be World War 3/Armageddon/Godzilla rampage all rolled into one.

And I noticed something else, the wound on the back of his neck was still bleeding heavily through his mask and costume, or that might be the ooze. All Alex got was a little cut, whereas Hellrider had it jabbed right into his skin, does that mean the effects are going to last longer or not go away at all? Either way this is bad.

''He's stopped!'' We both waited around the corner. As he walked up to the front steps of some old house and knocked on the door impatiently. I think at first the both of us feared the worst, maybe this is the home to one of his enemies or a Toxin member and he's about to dish it out on them. If that was true then he had a made stranger taste in arch-enemies then I did, because his knock was answered by a frail old woman hooked up to an IV machine.

''Who's that?'' Emeraldian asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders; I've never seen her before. We were too far to hear what they were saying, but close enough to see that this woman was obviously concerned about him, and he wasn't aggressive towards her. Then a moment that solved the riddle, she hugged him and led him inside.

''I think we just met Hellrider's mother!''

**To Be Continued…**


	48. League of Heroes Arc: Omega vs Hellrider

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Note: **Hey everyone, hope you're all well. So as the title shows, this will be it, Omega Kid and Hellrider's final battle. Now we shall find out who is the best? And are they going to come out of this alive? And for a bit of fun, I suggest you listen to the awesome song 'You're Going Down' by Sick Puppies. Anyways, on with the chapter now, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 48: Omega vs. Hellrider**

''His mother?'' Emeraldian was probably just as surprised as I was. ''Are you sure?''

''Well the months I've known Hellrider he hasn't been sociable to anyone, so seeing him hug someone is like seeing Alex working in a library. And his mother is the only person that I can really think of he would act nice to.''

We really didn't have many other ideas, so mother was probably the most logical answer to this. But if he's been effected by that aggressive chemical, why go to his sick mother of all people? What if he goes on a rampage and attacks her…either he must really hate her, or love her so much there's no chance of even with a chemical boost he would try to hurt her. Still, we had to know for sure. ''Let's get in closer.''

Making sure we didn't draw any unwanted attention from the neighbours, we both ducked and sneaked our way around the back of the house, there were no windows around there for anyone to see us. And thankfully this place was in serious need of care, there were no lights so Emeraldian and I had a thick blanket of darkness to keep us covered.

There was a cracked window, not to high for us so we could sit underneath it and just make out what was being said. Only thing is, cause it was closed all were got were muffled conversations. At risk of getting a serious pounding, I looked up through the window; they were in the living room. Hellrider's mother sitting on the couch while Hellrider was pacing back and forth. With neither of them looking, I quietly opened the window just a fraction without making a noise, and then kneeled back down so the two of us could listen to what was going on.

''You're looking a little thin dear, are you ill?'' His mother spoke in the softest and sweetest tone, how can she be the mother of the crazed superhero I know?

''Please, me ill?'' Hellrider scoffed. ''Mum, I'm a superhero!''

''And I'm your mother, I know something is bothering you. What is it?''

There was a moment's pause; I could hear Hellrider's breathing growing louder and more erratic. We've got to be quick if he makes a move on her, but his breathing slows down and he answers her. ''It's nothing that won't pass soon enough. How have you been?''

''I could do with some new neighbours; those Greeks have a barbeque every weekend. Sure it's nice and I love being invited, but every weekend? I don't think my cheeks can handle anymore.'' She laughs and Hellrider does as well…Hellrider laughing? I've got no words for that. ''You know I've told you, you're always welcome to come back.''

''You know I can't, not until I've finished what they started.''

''Listen to yourself,'' She spoke more serious and firmly with him now. ''You're getting so caught up in this crazy fighting and killing, you're going to get yourself hurt.''

''We both know I'm going to get hurt, as long as I've got the strength to go on I'm not stopping.''

''You're a good boy, but you can be so stubborn and brash sometimes.''

''I'll say.'' I whispered to Emeraldian.

''I have to be!'' Hellrider responded. ''I can't afford to be soft, not even for one second. People are always going to get hurt, but if I hold back, more will get hurt. And as long as a rat still roams the street they can spread their disease to more innocent people. I'm tired, I hate this city. There are so many things wrong and nothing is ever done about it. I've always wanted to make a difference, and since this superhero craze stared I thought that would be the perfect way to fight back.''

''I know, I know,'' She concedes to him, another moment of silence and she speaks up again. ''So how is this team of yours doing? What were their names again?''

Emeraldian and I looked at each other, both of us with the same thing running through our heads; he's mentioned us to his mother? We could hear Hellrider sigh sarcastically. ''They're harmless, and that's the problem. They think I'm in the wrong, that I'm the one that's making the wrong choices. They fight these super villains and beat them, and then what happens? They hand them other to the authorities who don't know jack…they can't handle them and the villains are back on the streets one way or the other.''

''And you hate them for that?'' She quizzed.

''I don't hate them. I just can't understand them; it gets on my fu…my frickin nerves. I think they're just holding me back. And yet who is always on the people's lips? Who gets all the honours even though he has no clue what he's doing? Omega Kid!'' Oh no, I can see where this is heading. ''When I first fought him, I just took him for a kid who had no clue what he was getting himself in for. But since then, he just keeps on trying to bring me in the right and keeps trying to tell me right from wrong when he doesn't even know. He thinks the world works so simply like in those stupid comics of theirs when it doesn't. The good guys never win, not with beliefs like his.''

''Dear,'' His mother addressed him. ''This is just silly. You're doing what you think is right, and so is he. So what if he's a little naïve, weren't you like that not so long ago?''

''Don't ever compare me to him!'' He snaps making the both of us jump. I want to look over and see what is going on, even if it does risk the both of us being caught.

''I'm not comparing you dear,'' I can hear the mother again, speaking with the same amount of calmness and patience, like nothing's happened. ''I just think you've made an enemy out of a potential friend.''

''He's not my enemy; he just keeps getting in my way. He's like an annoying cold you can't get rid of.''

''What about the others? Those friends of his?'' She asked.

''His partners are the same; they follow his lead like lapdogs. Even the newbies have appointed him his new leader when I should…'' He stopped before he could utter another word, but it was all too clear what he was getting at. Hellrider is jealous of me! He doesn't want to be apart of the team, he wants to lead the team. All this time he's been the loner of the group, and it's just been so he could get our attentions and listen to him. Don't get me wrong I feel sympathy for him, but he's just not leader quality.

''They will listen to you dear; you just have to show them you're right. I've believed in you since you started this…so sorry I forgot the name.''

He chuckled lightly. ''Hellrider.''

''Since the beginning, I've supported you. And God bless your father, if he was still here he'd feel the same way. And I would myself go up to those superheroes out there, give them a good slap and tell them you are right. But what with the condition I'm in, I'd probably only hurt myself.''

''Wouldn't be too sure, they're all a bunch of pushovers anyway.'' I'm just going to ignore that comment.

There was another loud sigh from Hellrider, followed by a grunt. ''Dear, are you now going to tell me what's wrong?''

''Nothing why?'' He got out quickly.

''You haven't stop shaking since you got here, and you just drank all your tea after it only came out of the kettle without a whimper. What's wrong?''

It took him longer to answer that question then I would have liked, I don't want to imagine where this is going. ''Just a little under the weather, can we just talk about something else?''

''No, are you sick? Is it serious?''

''I told you I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about!'' He talked back with a little more aggression now.

''Should I call for some help?''

''Look, I came to you because I thought I could talk to you about other things, but even those you haven't giving me the answers I wanted. You haven't giving me jack sh…you haven't…'' He grunts out.

''You don't talk to me like that!''

''I'll talk to whoever I want how I want, and you're no different! You're like all the others you can't just listen to what I have to say. I hate being ignored, I hate being ignored when it could have saved a life like my fathers!'' He yelled in rage and then there was the sound of furniture breaking. That's it, I don't care if we get caught, and he could give her a heart attack right now let alone…

But once Emeraldian and I stood up and looked through the window, Hellrider had already burst out of the front door. We both ran around the house back out towards the entrance, but he was already long gone. I don't know what was more heart-breaking, Hellrider's story or that look on his mother's face once he ran out the door, it was like that was the first time he's ever raised his voice at her.

''We should call the others,'' Emeraldian said to me. Her voice was cracking and her eyes were watering, but the tears never came as she looked at me. ''Tell them what's happened.''

* * *

''_Are you sure no one has been hurt?''_ Donavan asked me again over the phone.

''No, thankfully his path of destruction hasn't been with deceased bodies.'' I replied back.

''_I want you to find him!''_

''Don't worry, I've got a good idea where he's heading.''

''_Good, because we can't have someone like that loose on the streets.''_

''I can beat him and bring him back,'' I told him firmly. But then he did this sigh that summed up for me what his true feelings for Hellrider were, it sounded like he didn't like the idea of me bringing Hellrider back…well alive anyway. ''You want me to kill him don't you!''

''_I'm sorry Omega Kid, but he's far too dangerous. Just as much as any of our other enemies, and we suspect that maybe the chemical will react differently with him. Whereas Ultra Kid has a simply cut, Hellrider's was a deep scar, for all we know it could be permanent.''_

''I suspected that, but on the slight chance he could get better…''

''_I'm still not willing to take that risk,''_ He interrupted. _''So where is he heading?''_

I look back at Emeraldian, she was the same as me, she didn't want Hellrider's death either. I've got to get this guy one way or the other, but neither option is killing him. I've been down this road before, whereas Ripper was unchangeable, Hellrider's wrath was brought on by a chemical. ''55 Wrapspot Road, West London!'' I gave Donavan the address of Hellrider's mother.

''_Good, I'll be sending the others to assist you, and to finish the job if you can't!''_ With that said he finally hung up.

''You really think Hellrider's going to come back here?'' Emeraldian asked me with a hint of doubt at that theory, and rightly so.

''Not the slightest chance, he's probably back at his place, that abandoned flat we spotted him coming out of.''

Her eyebrows furrowed as she gave me a puzzled look. ''So why lead the others here?''

''Because I have to bring Hellrider in myself, you stay here and try to distract the others till I give the call for back up.'' I told her and started to walk away, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

''Have you gone brain dead?'' She snaps.

''If the others are there, they won't hesitate to kill Hellrider, I need to get to him before they do. Once I have him, I'll call you or if I need back up…''

''He could kill you before he gets the chance. If you're going to do this at least let me come with you…''

''No, when I give the call you can lead the others to the house without me having to waste time giving the address. By then, Hellrider should be down and out without the need for killing him. Please, I need to do this.''

She looked away, at first I thought I would have to fight her first to get to Hellrider. But she just slowly turns back to me, looking in my eyes with her tear filled ones. Then she grips my shoulder harder than I would have liked, oh please don't say she's going to kiss me? Thankfully though, she just nods her head at me. ''Make sure you get back alright, so I can kill you myself.''

I chuckled lightly and nodded back.

* * *

It's hard to imagine someone actually living in this place; the place looked like it was going to cave in with the slightest touch or noise. The chain on the surrounding gate had been snapped off, and none of the locks on any doors worked, I guess any hobo could call this place a mansion. My feet felt like they were just going to sink into the wooden stairs as I made my way up floor by floor. There lights were dead, looked like they had been for years. I checked every room on the first two floors and they were all empty.

It was when I got to the third floor I could tell someone had been here; there were finger prints going along the dust filled walls. The air was warm and every piece of broken furniture on the ground had been swept to the side. Coming across the middle room, I looked in only to find that empty too…well empty of anything living that is.

The curtains over the broken windows were nearly ripped in half; all there was in the room were a single mattress in front of a small TV. One single table and chair that had been tipped over, and a pile of dumbbells and weights stashed away in the corner.

_**SLAM!**_ I think my heart just stopped at the ear shattering (in my case) sound of the door slamming behind me, although that was the least of my concerns as Hellrider stood in front of it, thankfully he couldn't lock the door, but like that really helped. Bow staff in his hand and breathing heavily, couldn't say he wasn't intimidating. ''How the hell did you find me?''

''Doesn't matter.''

''Does anybody else know?''

''No!'' Hopefully he didn't notice my hesitation. He just moved away from the door, always looking in my direction. I tried to play it cool, can't afford to lose my head over this too. ''Look, I'm here to help you…''

''And why's that?'' He asked sarcastically. ''What have I ever done for you? Nothing! And what have you ever done for me? Nothing! We don't owe each other anything, so you get the hell out of here before I throw you out through the window.''

''Hellrider that's not you talking, it's the chemical. You just need to…''

''No it's not,'' He cut in. ''At first I thought it might have been too, but I noticed that it doesn't make you say those things, it only gives you the courage to say them. It brings out what you've always wanted, like your friend; the chemical just showed the world his hidden desires. And this is showing me mine, I'm starting to understand better with what I need to do, helping me achieve things I've never done…''

''What like shouting back at your own mother!'' I snapped…oh crap Thomas, do you actually want to live through this?

''What did you say?'' He asked me breathlessly. I was probably shaking just as much as he was now; only mine was more likely out of fear now as his fist cleaned so hard I could hear the knuckles crack. ''You were there weren't you? How much did you hear?''

Well with the cat out of the bag, I might as well go on. ''I heard enough. So it's never been hate or for fun, it's been jealousy you feel towards me?''

''You're so smug you know that, you think the world revolves around you, that the world can't survive without the great Omega Kid to solve its problems.''

''I don't think that at all, you're the one who's been trying to get people to listen to you…''

''And they won't!'' He yells at me in rage. ''Time and time again you've made mistakes, you've let the bad guys get away and believe there are no consequences…''

''That's not true!''

''They why do you let them live? What have they ever done to deserve a second chance?''

''I've never said anything about giving them second chances, they deserve to spend the rest of their rotten lives behind bars…''

''And what does that accomplish?'' He questioned.

''Well what does killing them accomplish for you?''

''The certainty that the people of this city will be safe! I just don't understand how you can make so many bad judgements, and yet who still gets treated like the saviour of the world? It has been tearing me apart for the past few months, the fact that I'm trying to save the city and you're the one that people believe is the true hero!'' I tried to argue back but he continued with another subject I was afraid he was going to bring up. ''And let's not forget you've got a death on your hands. Jack the Ripper, what would have happened if you had put him behind bars with the others? He would have escaped like the rest, and the hunt would have started all over again, and I can guarantee that someone would have died had that happened.''

''I didn't know what I was thinking then okay!'' I snapped at him, he's pushed my buttons now. ''I thought that I could take your route and kill him, making sure he never hurt anyone ever again. And at first it seemed fine because he had no one, no family or friends; he was just a cold-blooded killer. You on the other hand don't give a damn with who you kill!''

''They do a wrong they deserve justice…''

''Death isn't justice! I wouldn't be able to handle it, if I saw that person's family. To them, that person was probably only ever thinking about them. Take you for example, you've killed before but now I know why. And with your mother, you're just like any other person, only trying to protect them.''

''Stop mentioning my mother, don't ever mention her!''

''I know what it's like to try to protect a family member, I also know what it's like to have lost family but believe me when I say…''

''Hold it!'' He bellowed, stopping me in mid sentence. ''You do not ever mention my father, ever. Or I will kill you.''

I've really done it now! But then again, what did I expect? I could never talk him out of stuff before, now that he's drugged up and his anger is now tenfold what it was before, talking wasn't going to be an option. The others would be here soon, and there'd be no chance for him. There's only one way to save him now, and that's beating him down till he can't fight anymore. I gave him a sly grin. ''Guess what hothead, you're about to get the rematch you've always wanted.''

He scoffs at my words and holds up his bow staff. ''I'm not going to hold back, and there's no one here to save you.''

''No need, I've always been better than you anyway.'' I really wish I would just shut up and wait until after I know I'm still alive before making taunts.

The anger overwhelming him, he charges forward at full speed, I jump back on top of the table and down the other side. He swings his bow staff across at me, I blocked with the knuckle dusters on my right hand, spun around and then back handed him across the face with my other. Before I could pull back, he grabs my arm and yanks me over the table and onto the hard ground. He slams his staff towards me; I roll to the side and kick at his knee knocking him down. But then he swings his staff again and catches me on the leg.

We both get back up and go at it, kick for kick, punch for punch we were both even until he started swinging his staff towards me forcing me back until I hit the wall. That's when he kicked hard into my chest almost sending me crashing through the paper thin wall. I grabbed his leg and then kicked at his other, sending us both crashing to the ground, but where I held him, his leg landed awkwardly. _**BAM!**_ I then elbowed his knee, he grunted in pain but that didn't last as he then punched me across the face.

He swung his staff at me yet again, I jumped up dodging the attack and once back on the ground I kicked at him but he just kicked my leg aside. _**BAM!**_ Using his other leg, he kicked me right through the fragile wall into the next room. He jumped through and tried to stamp on me while I was down, but I moved aside and got back up. _**BAM! BAM!**_ We both punched and got direct hits on the other's face, knocking us both back.

Before I could even move, he kicked a broken plank of wood towards me. I managed to move aside but he was coming at me once more, taking a chance I moved forward as well grabbing his shoulders and pushing him into the next wall behind me before slamming him onto the ground. _**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_ Three clear shots to his face, but with his mask that wouldn't be as affective. Another idea came to my head; I kneed him in the privates as hard as I could. He cried out in agony, and it looked like I had the advantage.

_**BAM!**_ Until he head butted me full force, forcing me to crawl off him. I thought with that last blow he'd be down for longer, but already he was back up. _**BAM!**_ Jabbing his staff into my stomach. _**BAM!**_ Before swinging it to my face causing me to crash head first through the window. Trying to pull myself back, I could feel him grab both my legs in an attempt to throw me out. I grabbed onto the sides of the window, holding on for dear life. I've already been blasted out of a window before, I was not about to relive that experience.

I wrapped my legs around him, and using every ounce of lower body strength I had, shifted forward so I could slam his head against the wall nearby. With him out for a second, I could push myself back inside. _**BAM!**_ But after taking that round house kick to the face, I thought maybe falling out of the window would have been the better option.

He tried to slam his bow staff on me again, but just as he got close enough, I double kicked him in the stomach and then using my feet sent him flying over myself and through the door…thank you Lion King 3D re-release for the idea. I followed him into the hallway. _**BAM!**_ And he lands first hit with his staff connecting onto my leg forcing me back.

He then hits the lights above us, and on impact they break and fall to the ground just inches in front of me. He moves forward and hits the next one, this one landing a bit closer almost touching the tips of my toes. He follows up by smashing the next one which was right on top of me. Not really thinking straight, I do the only thing I could think of to save myself. As the lights crash on top of me, I grab Hellrider and pull him next to me using him as a human shield.

Needless to say, it half worked. I didn't get hurt as badly as I feared I would, but it still hurt like fuck. I could only just manage to pull myself out of the debris. Blood spilling out of my mouth and nose as I just got myself out. Only to then have Hellrider jump out and wrap the staff around me neck and yank back hard in an attempt to choke me. I wheeze and cough, my throat feeling so dry it felt like it was cracking. He continued to pull back and scream maniacally.

Again, improvising, I grabbed the staff trying to get rid of some of the force and jump back, causing him to slam into the wall hard. And this wall was actually stable and we didn't crash through, I moved forward and jumped back again, harder this time. I could feel his grip loosening. I jumped back once more, hearing the wall crack under the force as he lost his grip.

In an attempt to keep me in place; he grabbed my hair through my mask and pulled hard, I managed to manoeuvre underneath his weapon and grip, but not without losing my mask in the process. Once free I steadied myself for an Omega Swing as he swung his bow staff at me. _**BAM! BAM!**_ Once again, we both connected and fell back across the hallway.

Whenever I touched my face, I winched in pain and my hand would be drenched in blood. I swear, it felt like my whole head has just been swollen to the point it's twice as large. And even with the costume and mask on, I could tell Hellrider felt just as bad, the blood dripping through the costume onto the floor as he got back to his feet. I was slower getting up than him, but probably the chemical in him was juicing up his adrenaline levels as well. He still held my mask in his hand before turning to limp down the hallway and make a turn towards the stairs.

Moving as fast as I could at the moment, I reached the bottom of the stairs only to find him gone. However, it shouldn't be too hard to find him; he'd left a blood trail that can lead me right to him. Keeping my guard up at all times I took every step with patience, and when the full way up I looked around, he wasn't here.

Next was the fifth floor, the blood trail still leading up the stairs. This is taking a lot longer than I had hoped, the others must have met up with Emeraldian by now, hopefully she can stall them off long enough for me to beat the sense into Hellrider. My phone was miraculously still in my pocket, working and with a signal. I thought about calling them, any longer I might not be able to hold on, but Hellrider must be weak also, probably more after those last few hits he took.

Sixth floor was the last before the stairs headed to the roof, but that's where the blood trail got off the stairs and headed deeper into the hallway. Crap, all the doors were closed so he could pop out from any one of them. One step at a time, making my way further down, the blood trail reached the end of the hallway where there was a single window…and it just stopped?

I looked around, but there was nothing else, he must have realised he was leaving a trail and covered the wounds. Something else then caught my attention, a flash coming from outside followed quickly by the sound of thunder and rain drops splashing hard against the window, I really hope he's not thinking of taking this battle to the roof.

Then I noticed another flash outside, not from the sky though. Looking down on the street, I could see a group of people standing outside looking this way. Crap, with all the noise we've made it's not hard to believe a crowd would gather. I really need my mask back now, at least now with the rain drops against the window they couldn't see my face from where they are.

_**BAM!**_ Out of nowhere Hellrider double jump kicks me in the back, causing me to fall face first into the window, my head smashing against the glass thankfully not going through it. That is until Hellrider got a grip of my hair and slammed my face through the window. The glass jabbed against my skin and the rain pelted on my face.

I could hear the gasps from the people below, I don't know if they could see my face or not, but like I really care about that at the moment when I'm six floors up and hanging out the window. I can't get a hold of him this time as he pushes me further out. He sneers into my ear. ''They'll forget you soon enough. You're just the people's hero until you're gone and they realise they don't need you anymore. You know, it was lucky how you managed to trick everyone into believing you weren't Omega Kid last time, but if they see you now, there's little you can do to convince them and get out of that again.''

''Maybe,'' I stuttered back as an idea came to mind. ''But at least I know how to get out of this!'' Once I was sure the glass shards were out of my face, I did the worst thing any person who is afraid of heights would do and leaned further forward out the window. I was on my tip toes when I heard that squelching sound and Hellrider's cry of pain, a glass shard sticking out jabbed into his shoulder.

Distracted by that, he was off balance, just enough for me to lean back so my feet were firmly planted back on the ground and I could turn and give him a good punch to the face knocking him down. The glass shard was still embedded in his shoulder as he tried to get back up, but before he could I kicked him in the stomach and round house kicked him in the head.

He pulled out the glass shard with his free hand and that's when I realised, he doesn't have my mask anymore, now what? He started swinging both his bow staff and the shard at me; I could only keep backing off away from any more windows. _**BAM!**_ His staff whacked me on the knee, forcing me down. _**SLASH!**_ He cut me across my shoulder; I fell down to my back and kicked his ribs forcing him down as well.

Quicker than I realised I was, I moved forward and grabbed his bow staff, twisting it so his hands couldn't keep a good grip. _**BAM!**_ I punched at his shoulder wound, making him let go as I double kicked him in the chest knocking him back. I was now the one that got to my feet quicker, I charged at him before he could do anything else. However, he chucks the glass shard at my face. I use the staff to block it, but in doing so couldn't see him hold out his leg and trip me up.

Using the wall to pull himself up he made his way back down the hallway towards the flight of stairs again, heading upwards towards the roof. He knows he's got me, if I go up there I risk having my identity exposed…again. But with those people outside watching the chaos from outside, one of them must have thought about calling the police by now. Now I've really got to work fast to get Hellrider and myself out of here before they arrive.

But I couldn't do it on my own, I brought my phone out and called Ultra Kid. ''Guys, I need help.''

''_Thomas! Where the hell are you? Emeraldian won't tell us anything!'' _He shouted down the other line.

''I told her not to tell, but tell her I told her she can tell now!''

At first there was no answer, only a bit of stuttering on the other side. _''Wait, who can tell who told what?''_

I sighed heavily in frustration. ''I've got Hellrider; Emeraldian knows the way just follow her and hurry. I need to drag him out of here before the police arrive.''

''_Just let the police have him!'' _He protests.

''No, now just hurry up and get here!'' I told him before hanging up and making my way towards the stairs.

Still holding onto Hellrider's bow staff, I made it to the top and pushed open the door. So looks like it was going to be a roof top battle after all. The rain was falling heavier; it actually felt like I was being pulled down by the sheer force. After a while I finally found Hellrider standing near the edge of the roof, I advanced on him and that's when he pulled out this long, thick samurai sword from behind his back. I froze up with fear, this is just great.

''This was what I was holding at the time,'' He said. His voice gravelly and broken. ''The night my father died, when nearly everything I loved was lost. All because of some punks that wanted extra cash. They weren't scared of me holding this, but seeing that look on your face now is just priceless. I'm not going to be ignored, I'm taking back this city my way.''

He's really gone off the rails now, a part of me just wants to run off now before the police get here or I do something stupid…or maybe both. But if I lose him now, who knows how many people he could kill before we meet again, people with families or maybe innocent. I stand my ground and keep the bow staff close by as I face him. ''Are we really going to do this?''

''You knew it was going to end this way!''

You know, for a split second there I thought…he's right.

We both charged at each other, I was careful not to slip in the puddles that had already formed underneath me, but maybe that was it. Taking a huge risk, he slashes his sword towards me as I fell on my knees and slide under the blade while slamming the staff against his ribs. I didn't have time to think of how cool that must have looked, because was back up and attacking me in an instant.

I used the staff to block as many times as I could, but I was too afraid to really get close and land another hit. Sure I've dealt with swords before, but Hellrider was in another league I couldn't afford to miss one step. He jabbed straight at me; I moved to the side and kneed him in the stomach hard. _**BAM!**_ He elbowed me in the back, knocking me to the ground.

The tip of his sword skids along the ground as he tries to cut me in half; I manage to roll backwards avoiding the blade. _**BAM!**_ He then kicks me back; I crash into the small wall on the edge of the roof. The gasps alerted me to the people below, so I don't turn around and instead move out of the way. But he knows that I don't have my mask, and I've got an identity to protect. So he blocks my path and forces me back towards the edge once more.

He slammed his sword down towards me, and I use the staff to block the blow and hold him in place. He continues pushing me down, and the slippery surface means that my back was sliding uncomfortably over the edge. Shifting the staff one way and my body the other, I slip out of the way and run backwards out of the eye witnesses sights.

But without even knowing, his bow staff had slipped out of my hands and across the ground. Well this is fantastic, note the sarcasm. He readies his sword for another strike and comes at me; all I can do now is keep as far from him as possible and hope that the others make it before the police do. He stabs at me; I move out of harm's way and grab his hands forcing him down.

_**BAM!**_ He head butts me on my temple and stamps on my foot hard, but I hold on for dear life. He keeps trying to stamp and kick at my legs but I don't let go, however I realise that's not what he's trying to do. With all my attention on the sword, I never noticed that with every stamp and kick, he's been moving back towards the edge with the watchers down below. We were practically on the edge now, my face clear for all too see, the rain was still falling heavy so I prayed that was enough cover for me. I can't afford to take the chance, I let go with one hand and punch at his shoulder again…but my other hand slips thanks to the rain and he moves faster than I do.

_**GLITCH!**_

Imagine the worst pain you've ever felt, like every hit or cut you've ever received in your life all gathered into one spot and the pain was a thousand times worse…that's close to what it felt like for me. Everything just seemed to stop, Hellrider was motionless and I couldn't see the rain drops around me anymore. My hands uncontrollably drifted to the sword he still held, the blade tucked into my stomach.

I can't inhale anymore; the air wouldn't reach my lungs. He pulls his sword out, my breath returns but ragged and they were more like cries. I fall to my knees and clutch my stomach, blood dripping into the puddles so much I can't see my own reflection. Just one little slip, all it took was one little slip of my hand and he got me. But why isn't he finishing me? I can't move my hands, they were numb, I'm easy prey.

I look up; he just stood there with his sword still in his hand, my blood dripping down the edge. Oh God, that's my blood, I can't see how much, my vision could only focus on certain spots. He finally makes his move, but not towards me, instead he runs for his bow staff and heads for the door to the stairs leaving me here.

There was no feeling below my chest, and my heart felt so heavy that it was going to pop out of my chest. I slumped to the ground, my face half drowning in my own blood puddle; it was the vilest thing I ever tasted. Then I couldn't taste anything, then I couldn't smell anything, I couldn't feel anything or even hear anything anymore…and then I couldn't draw any breath anymore. Soon enough, I couldn't see anymore, it was like drifting to sleep, you don't know when it happened.

* * *

Blinded at first, there was a light that forced me to keep my eyes closed…oh no, I'm dead, I'm in heaven. No, not yet! I can't be dead yet! How could I have been so stupid? All because I just didn't want to kill Hellrider, now I can't ever see the others again, my friends, Jenna, Rachael, I'm dead to them now. I force my eyes open…huh…heaven looks a lot like a hospital room.

''Hello?'' I call out…my voice! You know that dream feeling you get when you talk but it doesn't feel like it's coming out of your mouth? Well I can feel it hear, I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm…AHHHH! Oh God, that hurts!

''Thomas?'' I hear Jenna's voice, that's the sweetest sound I've ever heard hearing my sister's voice again. Oh boy, but now that leaves something else to think about…my identity! If I'm alive that must mean the police found me and brought me in, but I was still in my costume. Jenna is going to have a field day with me, but you know what? I don't care, as long as I'm alive and able to see her again, let her rip my hair out and stuff my mouth with soap, I don't care anymore! ''Careful,'' She says holding my hand. ''That's a nasty scar you've got, you're lucky they stitched you up quickly.''

''How long have I been out?'' I asked.

''Nearly four days!''

''Four days?'' Oh man, no way I can hide my identity now. ''Jenna, before you say anything, I'm really sorry about what happened.''

She lifts an eyebrow at me. ''What? You didn't start the fight did you?''

Okay, now it was my turn to lift an eyebrow at her. ''What?''

''Well the others told me you were stabbed by some mugger; they found you and called the police. Honestly, I'm thinking about putting a lease on you! I just can't believe how many times you can get hurt.''

I'm just speechless! The others got to me in time and saved my life! If I was able to move, I'd be jumping up and down on the bed with joy. Instead, I've only got enough strength to lift my head up and see the scar across my stomach. I felt sick just looking at it, knowing that was the closest I've come to death made me sink back into my pillow. I turned my head to Jenna. ''Where are the others?''

''They're outside; they were pretty worried about you too. I'll get them in a minute,'' She leans down and kisses me on my forehead. ''Please don't ever scare me like that again, after what happened with Omega Kid…funny enough it happened just before you were attacked.''

''Wait, what?'' I gasped out.

''Just down the street from were the others found you, Omega Kid was fighting someone. People saw him stabbed with a large sword. They haven't found the body; they believe the person he was fighting took it. Thomas…I think Omega Kid is dead!''

Sickness feeling returned in the blink of an eye, I just don't know what to say at the moment. How can I be here and Omega Kid not? How can they say that I'm dead without even finding my body? This can't be happening.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_So how was that? Now the world thinks Omega Kid is dead, how will Thomas deal with this? And is this the last we will see of Hellrider? These questions shall be answered soon, until next time, take care and thanks._


	49. League of Heroes Arc: A World Without

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 49: A World Without**

I hate hospitals! I have nothing against them, I mean the point is to help people and stuff, but it's just that claustrophobic feeling that one gets when they're forced to stay in and wait to be back at 100%. Except this time, how can I be 100% when I leave if everyone thinks I'm dead? How can they still think that? It's been almost a week now, and even now it's still all over the news. And of course I can't just come out and say he's not dead cause guess who they'd suspect.

The only thing I can really be thankful for though is that my close friends know I'm really alive and well…okay the well part is an exaggeration with the giant scar on my stomach, but I'm leaving today so that's worth something. Speaking of my friends, ever since my fight with Hellrider, whenever they're not with me, they're working with the newbies searching every street and alleyway they could to find him. However, he's just gone off the map; even the police are on the look out for him, and Omega Kid's body they suspect he took. I still get shudders thinking about that.

Then this whole Omega Kid being dead scenario brings up something else, when I do get better, of course waiting a few days or so, do I continue being Omega Kid? I always believe the only way out for a superhero is when they die (hopefully of old age or natural causes), but since technically according to the press I am dead, I can retire if I want no sweat…and the thing is I'm considering it.

I know that sounds crazy for me to say, but I doubt I'm ever going to get a better chance. That Hellrider fight just proved I'm mortal, my next fight I might not get so lucky. It felt like I really did die back there, it scares me to the point of crying. Jenna was freaking out about me apparently, and she doesn't even know about my alter-ego, I don't want to scare her like that again. And the others as well, what would they do without me? And Rachael…I don't even want to start. ''You okay?'' Speaking of which, she was my only visitor at the moment. Ten at night, Jenna's working at Comic City, and the others are out searching for you-know-who.

''Yeah I'm good,'' I replied sitting up straight on my bed; she sat on the end rubbing my hair gently and kissing me on the forehead. ''Didn't even think visitors were allowed this late?'' I pointed out.

''They're not, I bribed the doctor so I could stay an hour longer.''

''You what?''

''Relax, it was only £15.''

''£15? I knew we were in a recession but jeez that's sad for a doctor.'' I joked making her laugh. I know this is probably a cliché, but hearing her laugh made me feel that little bit better. But right now, it couldn't cover the thoughts running through my head at the moment. ''How you been anyway?''

''Good, been trying to find a temporary replacement for you with the student counsellors, that's failed. And then you missed the most boring philosophy lesson ever, I felt like I was going to explode. I probably did,'' I smiled lightly at that, Philosophy although interesting can be boring if you have a bad teacher. ''How have you been?'' She asked me.

''Same old, same old. Bullet through the arm, scratch across my back, damaged ear drums, and now a scar on my stomach to show. Just a regular day at the office.''

She twisted my nose playfully, but still enough to make me yelp a little. ''I meant how have you been while in here?''

''Well…'' I started but wasn't really sure how to continue, I have a pretty good feeling I know what Rachael would say if I asked her, but I might as well anyway. ''I've been thinking, with everyone thinking that Omega Kid is dead…should I let people carry on believing he's dead?''

She looked at me puzzled for a second before realising what I meant. ''You're quitting?''

''No, I mean I haven't decided yet, I'm just not sure I'm ever going to get a better chance to leave all this and live a normal life.''

''A normal life? Thomas that's just stuff characters say in movies, no one in the world has a normal life because everyone is different. So tell me what your description of a normal life is?''

''Umm…going to school…''

''You already do that!'' She cuts in.

''Okay well hanging out with my friends and…''

''Do that too!''

''Yeah but during life or death situations with thugs and super villains, that's not exactly what everyone else does.''

''Your right, you know what everyone else does? They go to school and hang out with friends and wish to have a normal life because they think that theirs isn't normal either, take me for example. There were…things I wanted to do when I was little but I couldn't because of my condition. There are just some things out of our grasp, but a normal life is what your life is. Yours has always been about helping people, you did that before you became Omega Kid with saving my cousin from Jason and helping Megan over William's death. If you actually did stop being Omega Kid, would you never help people again?''

''No but…''

''Exactly!'' She interrupts once more. ''This is your normal life, it just has a few extraordinary moments sugar-coated over the normal situations all teenagers have.''

I had to smile at the little speech she made. ''Is this little speech punishment for me leaving you to attend the school counsellor meetings on your own?''

''Damn straight!'' She said. ''Look, I can't tell you what you can or can't do for something like this. Whether you want to be Omega Kid again is your choice.''

''But I want to include you into this, as well as the others. How do you feel when I go on patrol every night?''

''Like anyone would with someone they cared about, I wait and pray and worry.''

''Exactly! I hate putting you in that situation…''

''Oh so you think you put me in that situation. Remember, you told me about you being Omega Kid before we started going out!''

''Only because you saved my life from the Ripper, and we went out like a day after you found out!''

''Point being, I chose this. I could have easily said no I don't want to go through this pressure, but I do and you know why?'' I shook my head curious to know her answer. ''Because of you, God knows how many lives you've saved…''

''64!'' I interjected surprising her. ''I keep count.''

''Okay, God _and you_ knows how many lives you've saved. I'm being serious here when I think you're a one in a million person that puts your life before others, trying to make the world a better place. How can I not be apart of that?''

Finding it hard to make a come back, I just look at her and smile. ''You're really putting your talking skills to good use.''

''Well if you can walk the walk, I can talk the talk.''

''Speaking of which I want to talk to the others first, see what they think.''

She nodded understanding what I wanted. ''In the end I'm going to support you with whatever decision you make,'' She moves up slowly and kisses me on the lips, full of care and support. Afterwards she pulls back. ''After all that something occurred to me, how would you react if I was a superhero?''

If this were one of those movies, I would have had a drink in my mouth and spat it right back out the instant she would have said that. ''Why would you ask that?''

''Just wanted to know.'' She responds as if it's nothing.

''But you've always made these little hints, should I be worried?''

''Relax, we both know me being as fit as I am, I don't have what it takes. Just wanted to know your opinion!''

Like I've probably mentioned before, I don't hate the idea of Rachael ever being a superhero, but like she's just said it will never happen not to mention the fact it scares me. ''Well…I don't know, interesting.''

''Interesting? Okay, I can live with that.'' She teased.

* * *

Next day I was finally out, and if I go through with this retirement plan, it would most likely be the last time I'll be walking out of a hospital with a bandage or stitches. And with me being out late during a week day, I hate the whole day to myself…yeah, all by myself, just when I needed people to talk to. But I can wait for school to finish and talk to them about it.

Still can't believe how Rachael took the idea last night, I would have thought she'd be all for the idea of me not going head first into danger anymore. But it sounded like she was more for the idea of me continuing with the danger if I wanted to. Of course I didn't want to be in life threatening danger, but hey, I'm a real-life superhero that's just what happens. Not to mention the fact I've been going on with this for over a year, it feels a lot longer and it's become a normal life for me, can I really walk away from this?

It was good to be up and walking around the streets again, getting that crowded feeling back into your system and checking in the sights. But there was something else different; it just didn't feel right, like I was carrying a heavy burden on my shoulders, more so than usual. I noticed a newsstand nearby, newspapers and magazines all about Omega Kid. How he's changed the city, how he's brought the idea of real-life superheroes over from the states when no one else would.

There was going to be a documentary telling the story of my rise to fame. Another talking about who the kid behind the mask was, including the time I was suspected. Oh man, I'm actually dreading when I go back into school tomorrow and bumping into Kevin, the guy's probably bawling his eyes out right now. Needing some fresh air I stopped by a spot near the River Thames in the evening.

It's ironic; this was the exact same spot almost a year ago when Alex and Steph stopped me from throwing my costume into the river, I don't think I've ever thanked them properly for stopping me. Who knows what would have happened if I did get away with it and quit then. It was at that moment I got a text message from them asking if I was out of the hospital yet, I replied yes and told them where I was. Just over half an hour later, the dynamic duo approached.

''Well come on let's see it!'' Alex said immediately. Keeping them happy, I lifted up my shirt enough for them to see the scar. ''Not as good as mine!''

''You got yours on the arm, mine was full on in the stomach!''

''It just doesn't look as epic.'' Alex mumbled. I didn't bother arguing with him.

''So what you been up too?'' Steph asked me.

''Nothing, just been walking around all day. I've just realised how much the city really does miss Omega Kid.''

''Yeah well just wait until they see him return from the grave!'' Alex said dramatically as the brothers high-fived and chanted for a bit, but soon stopped when they saw I wasn't in the same mood. ''You alright?''

''I've been thinking, with everyone thinking I'm dead. It'll be a lot easier to walk away from this.''

The two looked at each other and back at me, their faces emotionless and their mouths wide enough to catch flies. Finally Alex got the words out of his mouth. ''Are you giving up?''

''Not giving up, I just…feel…this would be the chance to just…okay yes it is giving up but I haven't decided yet. I want to know what you guys think!''

Surprisingly Alex didn't answer straight away; instead that duty fell to the little brother of the group. ''You can't give up! You're the one who started all this and you're going to let Hellrider get away with this. And there's still Toxin and Douglas to find, and also there's Hunter. And also there's this Victor guy Donavan warned us about, and then…then…then there's also…'' Before he could carry on with his rant, Alex slapped him across the back of the head as always, which surprised me as I thought he would agree with Steph about all this. ''What was that for?'' Steph asked bitterly.

''Because you're being stupid as usual! He's right, he's not going to have a better chance to walk away from this!''

''What? You want him to walk away from this?''

''If he wants to then yes!''

''What?'' Steph and I both gasped at the same time. Out of all the people, Alex was the last person I suspected of allowing me to go through with this idea.

''Look at that!'' He pointed towards my stomach. ''He could have died, our best friend since we were born! And I think that we know Thomas enough to be sure he's thought about this for a while now, and he wouldn't suggest it unless it was the only option. Sure I would love it if he carried on being Omega Kid, but if he wants to quit now before he really is killed then okay. I'm not going to stop him, the only one who can is himself!''

Steph was probably just as baffled as I was at the moment, for so long Alex has always been the most enthusiastic about being a superhero since he started this whole thing, I imagined that he'd want us to continue with this till old age even. Yet here he was, saying it was okay if I wanted to end it, he really did care. I smiled at him. ''You're only in a good mood cause you just saw the Avengers trailer right?''

''It was an awesome trailer,'' He pointed out. ''And of course, Megan suggested I should show my more caring side more often if I want to win Chloe's heart or something like that.''

''I think it works.'' I said.

''I don't, who are you and what have you done with my brother?'' Steph hissed sarcastically.

Alex chuckled lightly then turned his attention back to me. ''All I'm trying to say is…I'm okay with it, if you want to finish up. It's your choice, besides I think we're good enough to handle ourselves.'' He teased.

''Alex!'' Steph called out while reading a text from his phone. ''Crystal wants us back home!''

''What does she think we did now?'' Alex moaned.

''Apparently you took some of her allowance!''

''Her parents are frickin millionaires; I didn't think she'd missed a twenty! Anyway, we best be off then, catch you later!'' They both patted me on the back and took off, leaving me to wrap up what I just heard. So Alex was okay about this, okay he's only doing it to help with the…oh crap Chloe!

''Hey Alex, I forgot to say!'' I called out but the two were already too far-gone to hear me. ''Chloe likes you.''

* * *

It wouldn't be the best option to tell Alex over the phone or Facebook about what Chloe told me last week, I'd have no clue how he would react, and this is the sort of stuff you really should tell someone face to face. So the rest of the day went by without any more events, went to bed early, resting up the wound because the others won't allow me to patrol like this.

And because it was one of those rare occasions were I would actually get to bed on time, I woke up earlier than necessary. Jenna was still resting up from a late shift, so with a few hours to kill…really shouldn't say stuff like that, I decided to head to League HQ to see who else I could talk to about this me quitting scenario.

As usual the Men of Shadow stood guard (do they even have personal lives or are they robots?) as I made my way inside and into the main area, all there was were Hood practicing his archery skills more, like he really needs to. And Big Bob working hard against a punching bag, the gentle giant was the first to notice me. ''Hey, how you d-doing?'' He stuttered.

''Feeling much better, anyone else here?'' I asked.

''Well it's six in the morning, how many people were you expecting to turn up?'' Hood mocked as he got another perfect shot at the target.

''Just checking, what about D? She's normally here early.''

''D?'' Hood questioned.

''Diandra, Emeraldian, that's her nickname!'' I told him.

''Funny I've never heard anyone else call her that before.'' He said while giving me this teasing smile as if he was suggesting something.

''What?''

He just shook his head and went about with what he was doing, showing off with his bow and arrow and making the rest of us look bad, I'd say Stella would be the closest but even she's in a few leagues below him. Big Bob then tapped me on the shoulder. ''I t-think that Diandra r-really likes you.''

I gulped loud enough for Hood to hear and turn to me with smile still plastered on his face. ''You certainly have a way with the ladies my friend, better than I did.'' He praised me, or at least attempted to.

''But…but…no she can't like me!''

''Why not?'' Big Bob asked.

''I already have someone, I never mentioned anything because we were still getting to trust each other as a team, and I didn't think she would be interested in me. What is it about me that's interesting?''

Big Bob shrugged his shoulders, either he didn't know or was too shy to tell me the truth. Hood on the other hand, didn't have that problem. ''See Thomas, you're a teenager living in London. It's tough, a lot tougher now then when I was a teenager, and boys in London are always distinguished by one bit of their personality. Me, that I was interested in both sexes. And you, you're too nice!''

''What do you mean too nice?''

''You're almost unreal. You care about anyone you consider a friend, care to the point of getting yourself beaten up for them all the time. You know that old saying? Nice guys finish last? That's a load of crap. Nice guys are the ones that get the girl!''

''Exactly, I've already got the girl.''

''Well you need to tell Diandra that.''

''I'm trying to! But every time I try something else comes up. Like right now, because I sort of had an epiphany in the hospital.''

''You saw God?'' Big Bob gasped.

''What? No, I didn't see God. I'm…I'm thinking about…about quitting as Omega Kid.''

Big Bob looked at me like I was a ghost or something supernatural, surprisingly Hood's expression didn't change all that much, almost as if he saw it coming. He looked back at his target board, quickly reloaded and firing another perfect shot before lowering his bow slowly. ''You're thinking about it?''

''Yeah I haven't decided yet.''

''I-I-Is it b-because of t-t-that?'' Big Bob pointed to my stomach wound.

''Partly that,'' I answered as truthfully as I could. ''I just wanted to get your opinions.''

''Does it matter what we say?'' Hood asked rhetorically. ''It's your decision!''

''Yeah but I just want to know, what would you do if you were in the same position?''

Hood remained silent for a moment or so, really considering what I just asked him. He turned to me, a serious and tired look on his face. ''I'd quit.''

''You would?''

''Why do you think I took so long finally putting on the hood? Because I was still young! I wanted to finish school, go to college and university, get a decent job and just see how it goes. But…things don't always work out as you plan them. I never got to college, but I still waited for the right moment. And I'm glad I did, I think the pressure would have really got to me if I was a superhero during my school years.''

''I'm not going to argue there.'' I whispered, I've been there before.

''I just think,'' Hood continued. ''The wiser option would be to quit now, and just sort everything else out first. Get your life on track, who knows? Maybe a few years from now you can carry on.''

''Would I still be good after all those years?'' I asked. Neither of them answered me, not really sure what the proper answer is, if there even was one. If I quit now, can I come back to it?

* * *

Unfortunately, I had to get ready for school before Diandra got to HQ and talk to her about this liking me issue, she's really nice and I don't want to hurt her, but better than leading her on thinking I'm single and it's okay to have something…whoa now I must really be jumping on the band wagon here, she just likes me. Not a lot, not enough to start dating, right?

Already I'm getting signs that school is going to be quite a day as I walk down the hallways to see banners saying 'R.I.P Omega Kid! Legend'. Sickness feeling returning, it's like one of those campy supernatural TV shows where the character attends his own funeral or something like that. Bet you Kevin's got shrines in every room of this school…

''WILL YOU TAKE THOSE THINGS DOWN!'' I heard Kevin's voice boom throughout the hallways, and could eventually see him running through the crowd, jumping up and attempting to tear down every single banner there was and scrunch them up in his hand. He finally saw me and ran towards me. ''Hey Tom, glad to see you out of hospital. You mind helping me dispose of these?'' He doesn't even give me a chance before dropping a whole pile of Omega Kid memorial items on me including the banners, badges, drawings, flowers and more.

''What's going on?'' I asked finally finding the room to move my head and talk to him. ''Why are you of all people taking down this stuff!''

''Well why respect someone who's not even dead?'' Kevin said in a duh-like tone. I was actually worried for a second that he knew about me until he continued. ''See, it's just all part of Omega Kid's plan, he wants people to think he's dead. So when that whack-job who messed with him comes back out...BOOM! He'll have him right where he wants him. And you'll be hearing that guy cry for help as Omega Kid grabs his scrotum, and rips it off before sticking it back up his…''

''Ah lovely imagery there Kev!'' I cut in before it got too disturbing. ''But I need to be at the counsellor desk before my next lesson, so sorry.''

''For what?'' He asked and I gave him the answer by pilling all the memorial items back into his hands, the weight enough to make him collapse and land flat on his back. I would help him up, but I was really running late, and I was also afraid of what else he would say Omega Kid would do to his 'murderer'.

I finally made it at my desk before bumping into anyone else. My desk? Wow, sounds really professional. Anyway, first ten minutes or so I was just sitting bored as usual. Still just Chloe as my only person I've talked to, wait until I find Alex and tell him about it. He'd probably be training for the football team more than for the League once I do.

''Hey,'' A voice called out. I looked up and spotted Megan. ''You have a minute?'' Her voice sounded broken and I could tell from the dry water under her eyes she's been crying.

''Yeah sure what's up?'' I asked as she walked in and sat down on the chair next to my desk. ''Something wrong?''

''Well nothing too serious, it was just a little…I mean someone thought it was a little, but I didn't…I mean I did, well until more people came and…''

''Whoa, whoa, slow down, what happened?''

She took a moment to calm down, her breathing was ragged and sounded dried out. She must have been crying a lot so this was defiantly not a little thing like she said. ''You know Ashley Beckon? Well I was in her class. I was just minding my own business, our teacher had gone out to get some stuff for the next lesson. And then Ashley and her friends marched over to me…''

''They didn't hurt you did they?'' I asked worried now.

''They didn't hit me if that's what you're asking, but they…they started talking about Stella, saying how she use to be one of the cool girls until I…I corrupted her.''

''Corrupted her?''

She nodded and the tears looked like they were returning as she went on. ''I just told her I didn't do anything we just fell in love, and then she started calling me names like queer and fag! And I just ran out of the class, I must have looked a right idiot…''

''No, they are the idiots! How could they? I mean everyone knows you've been going out for weeks and they only start up now?'' She started sobbing again and looked at me giving me the impression that it wasn't the first time this has happened. ''Who else?'' I asked.

''Everyone,'' She whispered. ''No one has ever said a thing to Stella because she's still popular with them, but I'm no one. They can pick on me all they like and no one will notice. The girls think that I have some kind of disease that I passed onto Stella and might effect them, and all the guys are jealous of me thinking that I just made them lose…lose…they think of her as a bag of meat when she's not, she's a person!''

''And you know that! They're just stupid! Disease? What the hell, this stuff should have been sorted out years ago!'' I ranted but was drawn back into the reality that I need to talk to her about this, accusing her tormentors like this wasn't helping. Then an idea came to me from my conversation with Hood earlier. ''Maybe you need someone else to talk to about this, someone who's been through this before.''

''Like who?''

''Hood, I think he's mentioned he's been through things like this before. Stella and I could probably talk to him to see if he could talk to you. You remember that saying, sticks and stones?''

''Yeah, that's a lie, words hurt more.''

''Only if you let them. And trust me when I say sticks and stones aren't the only things that can break your bones,'' I half-attempted to joke, at least she laughed a little with it. ''They're in the wrong for saying stuff like that; there's nothing wrong with what you and Stella have. You should have told us about this before, why didn't you?''

''You had other things to worry about.''

''So? If you're ever in trouble you just need to say, and I think I can speak for the rest when we say we'll put whatever else there is aside and help you out. Just think, years from now, people like Ashley will see you all over the news when you become a top singer and be like, oh man I use to bully that person and yet they've done better than me.''

She chuckled lightly again even though that one wasn't really a joke, I think she has what it takes to be a famous singer. She leans over and hugs me tightly and I do the same. ''I don't know where I'd be right now without you.'' She whispers.

''You have all that confidence and talent already inside you, I just steered you in the right direction, you did the rest,'' We pulled apart. ''You've just got to stand up to them. So they say you're going out with Stella, just say yeah and that you're proud. If she tries to taunt you again, just mock her English that she flopped in last year.''

''Thanks, you're really getting the hang of this counsellor job.''

''Well you've only been my second talker.''

''Who was the first?''

''Chloe…oh yeah, listen to this. You've been helping Alex get his confidence to talk to Chloe, guess what! Chloe came here the week before, and practically told me she's into him. Just wait until he hears…''

''You can't tell him!'' She gets out quickly.

''Wait I can't? Why? He'd be thrilled to hear this!''

''No he won't,'' She argues leaving me baffled. ''If he knows that Chloe's into him, he'll freak out more!''

''How?''

''He's trying to get things right as it is, if he knows Chloe does want him. He'll be panicking that he won't live up to her standards, and he'll rush in trying to ask her out and make himself look like an idiot…again no offense to him.''

''Oh come on, that won't happen!'' I said but the look she gave me said otherwise. ''Will he?''

''Trust me, it's sometimes better for some people when they don't know the other person is into them. If Stella asked me out first, I probably would have died of shock. What would you have done if Rachael said she liked you first?''

''Me? I would have…um…freaked out and try to…''

''Act like someone you're not! Which is what you should never do when you're trying to get with someone.'' She finished. And Megan stakes the counsellor.

''Aren't I the one that's supposed to be giving advice?''

''Hey, when your girlfriend is the brains of a superhero group, some of that knowledge rubs off on you,'' She smiled but then quickly coiled up and blushed. ''I mean rubs off as in intellectually, not that kind of rubbing, I mean…''

I had to laugh when I realised what she just got all shy about. ''Don't worry, I know what you meant.''

* * *

Rest of the day went by uneventful, I never got the chance to ask Megan or Stella about my quit Omega Kid proposal, but they'd be a chance at HQ tonight to ask them as well as the others. As for Donavan, don't really care what he says, he keeps us in the dark all the time, I can do the same to him. And Stella would be out tonight with her fake 'date!', so sneaking out won't be a problem. Yes she's still going on non-dates with this guy, but I reckon any day know she'll stop and say…

''Thomas, can you come in the kitchen please!'' She called out to me. Not what I was thinking. I head back down the stairs and into the kitchen…almost jumping out of my skin when I notice that she's not alone.

''Who's this?'' I asked without hesitation.

''Thomas, this is Toby!'' Jenna greets me to some guy in his mid-20, long brown hair. Rosy cheeks and puppy brown eyes wearing some black punk attire.

He approaches me and holds out his hand. ''So you're the infamous Thomas! Nice to meet you.''

''Uh-huh,'' I mumble as I shake his hand without even thinking. I lean over his shoulder and face Jenna. ''How come he's in our house? How come he's in our kitchen?''

''Toby was taking me out again tonight, and he kept insisting to finally meet you face to face. Thomas have you seen my ear rings?''

''They're upstairs,'' I answer. ''Can we also have a talk upstairs?'' Jenna rolled her eyes in annoyance at me, knowing what the talk was going to be about. She walks over to Toby and pecks him on the lips…they kissed? There's some guy I've only just met kissing my sister in the kitchen! After that, Jenna dragged me upstairs to her room so I could help her find her ear rings, and when the door was closed I let it rip. ''What the hell was that downstairs?''

''What? You and Rachael have kissed before.''

''Because that's what boyfriend and girlfriends do!''

''Yeah and we're the same.'' She replied leaving me gobsmacked.

''You two are…you two are…since when?''

''The night before you were attacked, but I didn't want to tell you in the hospital because I knew this is how you would react.''

''And with good reason! You said they weren't official dates! You said he wasn't your boyfriend!''

''It wasn't like that before, but after a few dinners together I've realised how sweet he is. He's funny and charming, you know he works as a bank accountant.''

''You see, that's an omen right there! You were held hostage in a bank once!''

''Omen showmen!'' She teased. At last she found her ear rings, knew I should have hid them somewhere better. ''Look, I know this is bit of a shock for you…''

''I'll say!''

She ignored me and continued. ''But I really think we have something, can you just not be such an overprotective brother for me when he's around. I promise he's really nice, and you'll like him!''

I bit my lip in frustration, wanting to say something else but it just wouldn't come out when I saw the pleading on Jenna's face. I sighed, showing that I've given in. ''Fine, but I won't like it. And remember to warn him, if he so much as looks at you in the wrong way…''

''I've already told him about you!'' She cut in before I got into the detail, so this is what Kevin feels like when he meets Omega Kid haters? She kissed my forehead. ''Give him a chance you might learn more about each other,'' Yeah, that'll be the day pigs fly. I walk out of her room and into my, slouching on my bed. She giggles and stands at the doorway. ''Someone's in a grouchy mood.''

''Yeah that's what happens when you've just survived a swor…knife attack!'' I quickly fixed that sentence before she caught on. ''Besides, I've had a long day.''

''Would have thought you would feel better with that new superhero on the news!''

If I were a rabbit, my ears would have shot up, so instead my whole body did instead. ''What new superhero?''

''You haven't seen it? It's all over the news! Anyway Toby's calling me, got to go, I'll be back around two, good night.'' Once she left the room, and I could hear the front door close, I quickly reached for my laptop and plugged in.

''Come on, come on, come on!'' I begged waiting for it to connect to YouTube! After a while, it finally did I searched the latest news. Maybe it was just a false alarm, just some wannabe who has no formal training who wants to look for his five minutes of fame…yeah, like I ever get that lucky. I saw the headline, making my heart skip a beat or two, _'New Superhero catches top European drug-dealer!'_

I clicked on the video and watched…

_This was a repeat of a news report in the morning, Amanda Linea stood outside of a workhouse that was surrounded with police and other news reporters; you could even see the drugs being loaded into the back of the police truck in the back ground, and stray weapons that were found in the area. But the thing that really stood out was the superhero standing next to said news reporter._

''_London Tonight, it is here where one of the most sought after drug dealers Ahmed Mugnabe, was finally arrested by police after his dirty business was found out and thwarted by a new superhero standing here next to me. So how did you come across this operation?'' She asked the superhero._

_She was a girl, looked to be 18 or 19. Wearing a light blue jump suit with a dark blue streak going across the centre, and white stripes surrounding it. She must have been wearing contact lenses, because her pupils were red and had those black Naruto symbols on them. She answered Amanda's question. ''Well I've been hearing stuff from the people around the areas about how they keep seeing these people in hoods always pulling up in vans without logos or even license plates. I knew this place was abandoned so I came here one night and saw what they had going on. So last night, I found the police telling them what was going on, but not before going in and giving them a piece of me first!''_

''_Were you scared?'' Amanda asked._

''_No doubt I was, but I had to stop what they were doing either way. They had weapons, they would have annihilated the police if they arrived and the druggies were ready for them.''_

''_Well you were very brave for doing that and…''_

''_Can I say something?'' The superhero asked. Amanda nodded, and so she turned to the camera. ''This is a message to all those coc…am I not allowed to swear at the camera?'' She asked before continuing. ''Those dicksuckers out there that think they can mess with people. Just because Omega Kid is gone doesn't mean the other superheroes of Britain have stopped believing in making the world a better place. I am going to do whatever it takes to bring order back into this city, the people need a hero to give them hope, and I promise to be that hero. And in respect to my idol Omega, bless his soul, I will honour his name by making it my own…Omega Girl!''_

This is insane! This girl believing me to be dead has actually put on a mask and costume of her own…mine! What is it with superheroes wanting to copy me? I really need to think about getting a lawyer. How many times have other superheroes been inspired by me and then turn out to be killers or psychopaths? I don't want a repeat of Omega Man again; I need to find out more about this Omega Girl, looks like HQ was going to be very eventful in deed.

**To Be Continued…**


	50. League of Heroes Arc: Ghost

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Note: **Hey everyone. Wow, we've finally reached the 50th chapter of Omega Kid, can't believe it! Thanks again to everyone who has read and enjoyed this fic. Hope that you keep enjoying it for many more to come. So on with this chapter.

**Chapter 50: Ghost**

''This is insane!'' I just kept repeating to myself over and over again while re-watching the video. There was another superhero using my name to bring them fame! Why do I get the feeling this is going to end badly for me again? Because it most likely will! I mean sure, she did just take down a bunch of most wanted drug dealers, but how does anybody know she wasn't in on it as well? I need to talk to the others about this.

I reached for the first clothes I could grab, my backpack, my costume and my phone. Checking for any missed calls, found that there was at least five from Alex all in the space of the last couple of hours. I quickly dialled him back and waited for him to pick up. ''Hey Alex, you were trying to call me?''

''_Yeah, okay now Thomas, don't freak out. Steph and I turned on the news after school, and you're not going to believe what's the top story!''_

''I've already seen, some new superhero called Omega Girl!''

''_I know, how awesome is that!'' _He shouted like an excited little boy that got what he wanted for Christmas.

''What? How is this awesome? Remember the last superhero that used me name? Wasn't good for us, and didn't end to well for him.''

''_Thomas my friend, no one that hot can be trouble!''_

''What?'' I gasped in frustration. He just won't change. ''Never mind, just get to HQ if you can, I'll be there. I've got a feeling we're going to have lots to talk about!'' I hung up and immediately bolted for the door. Even when the world thinks Omega Kid is dead something new pops up, maybe this girl might not be bad. She did sound sincere about her respect for me, but I'm not taking any chances.

However, once I open the front door to leave, I'm greeted by a figure standing at the door about to knock…a figure in police uniform. ''In a rush are we?''

That face…oh crap it's that cop, the one who interrogated me when I was suspected of being Omega Kid. I had to hide my gulp as best I could and stop my legs from wobbling; it's never a good sign when a cop you've already met knocks on your door late at night. ''I was…um…friend emergency I've been called too. Um…can I help you sir?''

''Please call me Office Johnson. I know it's late, is your guardian home?''

''Not at the moment, she's just popped out for a bit.''

''Oh no worries, this concerns you anyway,'' I really don't like the way this sounds already. ''You know Lea Karee?''

''Yeah, is she alright?''

''Well apparently she wants to talk with you about something that none of her physicians can get her to say, and we'd like a word with you about your appeal for her.''

''Oh that!'' I'd almost forgotten about my promise to help Lea soften her jail sentence or even get her out if possible. ''Yeah sure, lead the way.''

* * *

While Officer Johnson drove me to the station Lea was being held at, I quickly and secretly sent a message to the others telling them I was going to run a little late for the meeting. Never had the time to tell them why, what with Johnson looking at me from time to time. He was one of the nice cops when I was being questioned constantly about being Omega Kid, but he was also one of the few that really suspected I was, and he was showing it even now. Just as he pulls up to the station, he turns to me. ''I heard you were stabbed the other week.''

''Yeah, a couple of thugs in hoods, I couldn't make out who they were.'' I got out trying to hide the panic in my voice.

''Ironic how you get attacked near the same street on the same day Omega Kid was killed.'' He really stressed out the killed part at the end.

''Well…they say Omega Kid was killed with a sword, it was just a knife for me!'' Thanks to only the tip of the sword gutting me, and with Hellrider's sword missing, leading to no match ups, the doctors just assumed it was a knife that jabbed me. But Johnson didn't look convinced. ''Besides,'' I continued. ''I'm here, and unfortunately Omega Kid isn't.''

''Yeah, it's a real shame. We've guessed he was no older than his teen years, too young for anyone to go.''

Not liking this rather morbid subject, I decided to change it quickly. ''So how has Lea been?''

''Scared, but the doctors say she is improving. But that Omega Kid phase is still driving her a bit off the deep end.''

''How did she react?'' I asked. ''When she heard Omega Kid was dead?''

''Why do you think she called you?''

* * *

''Is he really gone?'' Lea asked me on the other side of the glass with the phone in her hand. Her eyes watery and shrouded in black rings, she looks as if she hasn't had a decent sleep in weeks. And the state of the room wasn't any better; it was like a cubicle with me on one side with a guard near by in case, and Lea on the other side with the door leading to her cell behind her.

The walls were peeling off and covered in call kinds of shit and muck, there were no windows, only a lamp that was way too bring in Lea's face. And there was this really pungent smell in the air that blocked my nose and gave me this really foul taste in my mouth. I clutched my phone tightly, there was no way to cheer her up and convince her that her hero wasn't dead without the guards knowing. ''Yeah, he is.''

''No, no, no…'' She whimpered and instantly broke down. ''I-I heard from other prisoners, but I didn't want to believe them, I couldn't believe them. After everything Omega Kid has done, how could he let this happen?''

''Listen to me; Omega Kid gave his all. He fought to the end, it was just…a fluke that he lost,'' I tried to comfort her but it was no use, she was distraught by this revelation. I need to think of something else to keep her spirits up. ''Hey, I'm still going to get you out of here like I promised.''

''What's the point? A world without Omega Kid, is a world not worth being in.''

''What? Don't say that, don't ever say that.''

''Why not?'' She hissed. ''You said it before; I'm different person with Omega Kid around. I'm a better person, and now that he's gone I can't be that better me ever again.''

''I never said that was a better you!'' I responded. ''You were fine just as you are, a bubbly, happy go lucky girl that wanted to make friends. You can't let this Omega Kid stuff control your life, you're your own person.''

She hiccupped slightly and gave me that traditional cheerful smile of hers. ''You really are sweet. I know this is stupid to say, but I'm a stupid person anyway…I'm sorry I've tried to kill you before.''

''You're not stupid for saying that,'' There are dozens of people who have tried to kill me and they've never apologised for it, so this was something to me. ''And I will help you get out of here okay?'' She nodded. I don't know whether that was to agree with me that she wanted to get out, or just to make me feel better, but at least it was something.

''Time's up!'' The guard called out. I turned around and nodded at him, but by the time I looked back to face Lea, she was already being led back to her cell. Sometimes I felt just like helping her break out of here, but that wouldn't do any good. I walked away from the cubicle and back out to the main hall, I was glad to be finally rid of that weird smell, felt like I was going to faint in there, can't imagine how Lea's handling it in there.

''How'd it go?'' Officer Johnson asked me once I met up with him in the hall.

''She just wanted to ask some more stuff about Omega Kid, I need to know when she's going to be out?''

He hesitated at first to tell me the answer as if he was dreading it, or he knew I was going to dread it. ''I'm sorry to say the case isn't going her way. What with her obsession over this superhero craze and the attacks, not to mention she has a death count, she might be in there for at least another fifteen to twenty years.''

''What?'' I gasped out in shock. ''Why? She's not going to do anything else, she was just overwhelmed with all this.''

''Tell that to the families of the murdered.''

''I know she's killed…but…she thought it was the right thing. There are people out there that have killed more maliciously and killed more, and they get shorter sentences.''

''Just calm down all right,'' He ordered me. I just felt so mad about all this, it wasn't fair on her. She's no harm anymore. He then did the weirdest thing and placed his hand on my forehead as if checking my temperature. ''Are you alright boy, you look a bit red in the cheeks?''

Now that he mentioned it I did feel slightly agitated and sweaty, but then again it was getting late at night, if I don't make a move soon I'm going to be late for the League meeting. Although right now I just felt more like leaving this place, it felt so claustrophobic all of a sudden. I walked around Officer Johnson and headed for the front door. ''I'm fine, I just need some fresh air…''

''I'll drive you back home.'' He offered.

''I can just take a bus back home.''

''You sure?''

''Yes!'' I got out with a tone full of frustration. I didn't mean to sound that harsh but I just wanted to get out of here, it felt like any moment now he was going to accuse me of something and throw me in a cell. And with some familiar faces in here, that's the last place I'd want to be.

''Well alright,'' He said. ''If you need to talk or have anymore questions just call.''

I wanted to say something to him like thanks for the offer or for at least being calm about this, but I just walked out of the station without another word to him. The agitation just increased every second I was in there; the Lea thing couldn't have affected me that much could it? Sure I was upset about it, I promised her I was going to get her out, but apparently the law things she's more dangerous than people who actually like to kill people just for the fucking thrill! Whoa, where did that come from?

''_Thomas…'' _I heard my name echo down the street. I looked around and spotted a figure standing at the corner of a car park nearby. It was getting to dark now for me to see who it was exactly, but he was in all black with a hat covering his face. He then walked around into the car park and out of sight. I wanted to follow him and see who it was, but I've got other matters to attend to. You know, either my mind is playing tricks on me or that looked a lot like…no, couldn't be.

* * *

''Okay seriously, are you still affected by that horny chemical?'' Harry asked Alex once again, who was still babbling on about how sexy this Omega Girl looked.

''No I am not, thank you. I was just saying she looked pretty good, right Stella?'' He asked her.

''Oh smooth move, ask me about how a girl looks.'' Stella replied sarcastically. While everyone in the group found Alex's little fantasising amusing, Donavan on the other hand looked more frustrated than I did at the moment, oddly enough I was still feeling slightly dizzy.

''That's enough of that now!'' He interrupted. ''Now does anyone here actually want to talk about this Omega Girl in a professional manner?'' He gave Alex a look as if telling him to such up, which Alex reluctantly did.

''Well,'' Diandra began. ''We do know she's managed to just capture one of the most wanted drug dealers in Britain, while taking down their guards singlehandedly to boot. She called the police after she had taken care of them to avoid casualties, meaning she's a risk taker but with a good heart,'' She finished before turning to me. ''Anything else?''

I just shook my head rapidly. ''Nothing at the moment, pretty much what you said,'' My voice was just as shaky as my arms were at the moment, only for a brief second but enough for the others to notice. ''I'm fine, just feel a little cold.''

''By the way where were you?'' Alex asked. ''I called you, then you sent a short message saying you were going to be late and you arrived almost three and a half hours later.''

''I had something else to do, it was about Lea.''

''Who?'' Diandra asked.

Harry answered for her. ''Omega Kid's biggest fan who would do anything for him, including slicing off a purse snatchers head to be his partner.''

''What happened to her?'' Stella asked me.

''They're keeping her locked up longer, I doubt she'll ever get out again.''

''That's good!'' Donavan said clearly for all to hear, including myself. ''She's a killer, we can't have anymore of those wondering the streets can we.''

''How could you say that? She's just a girl…''

''And a murderer.''

''But not intentionally, she was just trying to do what was right…''

''Tell that to the families of the murdered,'' He cut in and advanced on me till our noses were almost touching the tips. ''Listen to me; you really need to get your head on straight. I thought after what happened with Hellrider you would learn we can't have killers wondering our streets.''

''And this is coming from someone who's fought in wars!'' I shot back. ''At least I know why Lea did those things, you on the other hand never tell us anything. You were relieved of your duty, and you've never had the courage to tell us why. Is it because you're afraid what will happen if we find out? Maybe that's what it is. I don't know about you but you really need to work on your leadership skills, because they're so poor, we actually trust Hellrider a lot more than we trust you!''

He then grinned wickedly at my last statement. ''Is that so? Does he speak for all of you?'' He asked the rest. I waited for the others to agree with me, but there was no response from any of them. I looked around at each of their defeated faces; they were on Donavan's side? ''I think the jury has reached a verdict!''

I didn't know whom I wanted to punch more, Donavan or my friends…okay maybe Donavan, but after this I was starting to reconsider it. Alex stepped forward first. ''Thomas, I just find it hard to support someone who did this to you.''

''He didn't want to do this, it was the chemical that made him do it…''

''No it wasn't! I know because it was in my too, it just strengthens the emotions you already feel. Hellrider's wanted to kill you since day one.''

''But he's changed since then! Forget this, I'm out of here!'' I shouted back and walked out of the door despite their protests. I wanted to keep arguing, but the need to just get out of here was growing stronger. How can they all gang up on me like this? Do they seriously not agree or is Donavan just doing something to them? What makes him so special? We hardly know that much about him, what if he's the one that's really planning to get rid of us, and this Victor Crowsworth thing is just a decoy.

By the time I walked out of the main door and down the street, I could still hear one more person calling me name. At first I didn't want to look back because I was scared of who it was for some reason, I eventually did and was now face to face with Diandra. ''What was that back there?'' She questioned.

''Mutiny that's what it was!''

''Well if you just explained more than maybe we'd understand better, walking off in a huff isn't going to solve anything.''

She was right, it wasn't, and I just felt so off my game tonight I wasn't thinking straight. ''I'm sorry I just…I've got a lot to think about at the moment; my sister's going mad over some new guy in her life, the Hellrider incident, Lea and now this Omega Girl isn't helping. I think I'm just stressed out.''

''Trust me, I'm an expect on that. You seem a little paranoid.''

''Paranoid?''

''Like the world's out to get you, you're trapped against a wall with no way of defending yourself and no answers to any of your questions. I've gone through that nearly everyday of my life since…you know!'' She nodded to her hooded jumper that covered her left side.

''Yeah but that's a whole new level, and you handle it way better. I've let pressure get the best of me before.''

''Pressure wins some battles, you just got to make sure you win the war.'' I nodded in agreement to her, and we suddenly fell into an awkward silence. I just remember, should I talk about me quitting Omega Kid now that we have nothing else to talk about. Well we didn't until she started speaking again. ''So about this Lea…she's not like an…ex or anything is she?''

Oh crap, she's asking about my relationship statues, she is into me! I gulped heavily and tried to find the best way to get this sorted. ''D listen, I…''

''_Thomas…'' _There was that whisper down the street again. I looked back, but there was no one there. I listened carefully again, it sounded like heavy breathing down the back of my neck. My hairs were standing on end, and a cold chill ran through my body. The shadows seemed to dance across the street, and that's when I caught the sight of my stalker again walking into some alley. ''Did you see him?'' I asked D.

''See who?''

''Some guy, he's been following me; he just walked into that alley. I'm going to take the front, you go around and try to cut him off if he tries to escape.'' I silently dashed forward. D tried to call me, but soon enough went around the other way through the buildings nearby. I stopped and peeped around the corner, the alley was shrouded in fog, making it harder to find this mysterious stalker.

Taking a chance, I grabbed a trash lid using it like a shield and walked further into the alley. I kept all my senses on alert; however I could hardly see cause of the fog, my hearing was starting to ring again and for some reason I could smell that foul stench, the same that was in the police station. Also, I got the taste of blood on my lips, it almost made me sick right away, and my head was throbbing like mad. So much so I had to let go of the trash lid and rub my head to sooth the pain…big mistake…

_**BAM!**_ Someone kicked me from behind, knocking me into a puddle. I nearly chocked in it after being caught by surprise. I didn't even have my costume on me so I couldn't reach for my knuckle-dusters. I spun around and finally saw whom my follower was…my heart felt like it was being ripped apart and torn from my chest. The long dark coat, the steel tipped boots, and the large black bowler hat covering half of his burnt off face, it was unmistakable and unbelievable…Jack the Ripper was here.

''I do love reunions!'' He spoke as he brought out one of his daggers and charged at me. I was too shocked to move at first, this was insane, there's no way the Ripper is attacking me. But as his dagger sliced across my arm, cutting in deep enough for me to scream in agony, I knew this was all to real. I jumped back giving me some space from him. ''Come on, after all this waiting, I need a good challenge.''

''No…what the hell is going on?'' I whimpered too scared to do anything.

''What's the matter Thomas, you look like you've seen a ghost!'' He chuckled sinisterly and came at me again. I tried to do something, but I just wasn't ready for this. He swept me off my feet with a kick, and then kneed me in the stomach sending me flying back. As I tried to get up he jumped up and double kicked me in the chest, knocking me down again.

He stamped hard on my chest, before kneeling down, _**BAM! BAM!**_ And giving me a double punch to the face, knocking the daylights out of me almost. He gripped the top of my head hard and ran the dagger slowly across me cheek, cutting me a little. ''Oh don't worry; I'm not finished with you yet. Since you've killed me, the guilt has been eating away inside of you so carefully and preciously you haven't even realised it. But now, it's time to take you apart piece by piece. Not here though, you know the place. And if you don't show up, I'll take great pleasure in torturing everyone you care about!'' He then lifted my head and slammed me hard back down to the ground before taking.

Cry…that's all I could do. This can't be happening? This has to be some nightmare that I'm having a hard time waking up from. But the pain was here, I could feel it all over, this was very real. I tried to pick myself up, but my arm was cut up so badly I couldn't, and I was even slipping in the blood as it flowed down my arm. ''Thomas!'' I heard Diandra call out as she rushed to my side. ''Where did he go?''

''He went in your direction, how could you not have seen him!'' I screamed full blast at her, the fear and pain making me go stir crazy, well who wouldn't after what I just saw?

''I didn't see anyone go past me! We need to get you back to the others!'' She used her arm to lift me up by my shoulders and forcing me to lean on her as she walked back to HQ. ''How many were there?''

''Just…just the one. D…the Ripper is back!''

* * *

''Come again?'' Alex gasped out in shock. Everyone reacted with the same amount of shock and disbelief, however none probably more so than me. I saw him, a person that I thought I killed, back and ready to continue what he started. ''Are you sure it wasn't just someone dressed up like him?''

''No it was him!'' I assured them, but they still looked bewildered. ''We have to be on look out 24/7, we need to find him, everything else we have to put on hold.''

''I'll make that call!'' Donavan said.

''Not with this, the Ripper is our business. We need to find him and stop him before he kills anyone.''

''Thomas,'' Patricia spoke up. ''No offense, but what you're asking us to do is impossible. I mean it's not everyday someone rises from the dead.''

''Well it's not the first time that's happened to us.'' I replied.

''But we saw the body!'' Stella said.

''Actually I did thank you.'' Alex pointed out, but Stella ignored him.

''Point is, we saw what happened to him. There's no way anyone could have survived that…''

I groaned and just showed her my now bandaged arm. ''Well I think we've got a fair bit of evidence here that he's back.''

''That's evidence showing someone attacked you, but not the Ripper! How come Diandra here didn't see him?''

''Because he got away before she could get there. And we need to get to him quickly before that happens again!''

''So you know where he is?'' Donavan asked.

''I've got a fairly good hunch. But this is a superhero thing, we'll handle him ourselves. I'll act as bait and ware him down for the rest of you finish.''

''You want to fight him alone first?'' Steph questioned me. ''He was one of our toughest villains, it took the whole group to just get even with him.''

''Exactly, he was one of the toughest but we're stronger now. And with the others help, we have an advantage. He won't come out and face me unless it's just him and me like before. He's going to wish he stayed dead when we're through with him.''

* * *

This had to be the place; there was nowhere else I could think of that he would drop hints at. He knew this would have a psychological effect on me, and it was working every time I looked out of the broken window. To think only a few months ago I kicked the Ripper out of that window and he plummeted to the ground. I stood alone in the room in my Omega Kid costume, the rest were in different rooms waiting for the right moment. I set a timer for them giving me twenty minutes alone…hopefully I'll last till then.

Has the Ripper's death really affected me that much? I know I was upset about actually killing someone, but it was really for the greater good. Still, I did secretly wish I didn't have to kill him. That he could have told me his real name and I wouldn't have had it in me to finish the job he started. Even after his death, his blood couldn't be matched, and with no known relatives to compare too, he was just a faceless nightmare that can't stop haunting me.

''A fitting scenery don't you think,'' His voice rasp and sinister just as I remembered. I turned to face him as he approached me slowly, taking in the sight of the room around him and the broken window behind me. ''My tomb shall also become yours.''

''I want to know how you survived that fall!'' I demanded.

''I didn't.''

''Stop playing with me, it won't work this time. I can't fall for your mind games.''

''But you did the first time round. One would have to kill the other, and you did. Everything I worked for, you finished.''

''Then why did you come back after me?''

''What can I say? I'm an addict!'' He said simply. ''You gave me purpose; I just can't forget that sweet taste of fame. How the whole city feared me. And I can see I left quite an impression with all these super villains that have appeared, I feel honoured…''

''Shut up!''

He smiled at me once more, pulling out his dagger and showing it off to me. ''So where are your friends?''

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' I played dumb.

''Even though I told you too you wouldn't have come alone, your friends would have followed to keep you safe, and you wouldn't want to disagree. After all, last time we fought you could barely keep up with me.''

''That was a long time ago,'' I told him as I got into a battle stance. ''I've gotten better since then.''

''Show me!'' Were his final words before charging at me full speed. He slashed with the dagger, forcing me back towards the window. I tried to trick him by sidestepping and running the other way, _**BAM!**_ But he saw that coming as his knee connected with my stomach as I tried to run, he then grabbed my neck and swung me across the room, causing me to slide along the floor.

He ran at me and kicked out, luckily I moved out of the way of the impact and tried to swing my leg at him, but he blocked with his arm and kicked at me again. This time, I blocked and counter attacked, _**BAM!**_ Landing an elbow to his cheek I knocked him back slightly, _**BAM!**_ But not before he kicked at me in the knee forcing me down. _**BAM!**_ Then backhanded me in the face.

He jabbed his dagger at me, but I saw it coming and used my knuckle-dusters to block the strike and hold him in place. We kicked at each other, blocking both our attacks. However, he moved his leg inside mine and tripped me over slamming me into the ground. I hoisted up both my legs around his head and held him in place for free punches, _**BAM! BAM! BAM!**_ In order to get away, he had to punch me right in the stomach and move away as I rolled back onto my feet ignoring the pain that surged through me, a few more inches to the right and he would have got a direct hit on my Hellrider scar. He whipped away a bit of blood that was dripping from his burnt off nose and chuckled. ''So you weren't bluffing after all.''

''I'm just getting started!'' My time to go on the attack. I jumped up and tried to land a double kick to his chest, but he easily avoided that attack, but once I was back down on my feet I went on the assault again punching and kicking with everything I had. He blocked most of them but couldn't keep me out for long that is until he jabbed his dagger forcing me back. That gave him the space to roundhouse kick me across the face knocking me into the wall.

He struck again with his fist, I moved aside just in the nick of time, and then elbowed him in the ribs before giving him a quick strike to the knee. I punched at him, but he held up his dagger blocking my attack. It was a good thing I had my knuckle-dusters, otherwise my hand probably would have been sliced in half. He then jump kicked me to the ground and tried to stamp on me once more, I blocked with both my hands and rolled to the side forcing him down to my level as well.

''We're coming!'' I could hear one of the others shout just outside; guess I lasted the time limit after all. The Ripper obviously heard this too as he kept looking back and forth between the door and me. ''Not going your way this time!'' I smirked.

He however, didn't look defeated at all. ''They won't make a difference, this has always been between me and you!'' He grunted and charged once more. We both landed punch after punch, connected kicks at each other. But thanks to his dagger, I was the one being forced back and taking the more damage, but once the others ran into the room, my hope sky rocketed…that is until they all stopped in place and looked at me baffled.

_**BAM!**_ I took another hit to the face, knocking me across the ground and up against the wall. Even after that hit, the others were still not making a move as the Ripper just stood right in front of them. ''What are you waiting for? Attack him!''

They all glanced looks at each other, if they don't do something soon the Ripper will…I turned to where the Ripper originally was only to find him gone. How could he get away so easily? He was right there! ''Thomas what the hell is going on?'' Emeraldian asked me.

''What did it look like?'' I shouted at them as if they were crazy, even though they were looking at me like I was the crazy one.

''It looked like you were kicking your own ass.'' Ultra Kid said in a worried tone.

''What?'' I gasped. ''How could you not have seen him? He was right there!''

''Thomas there was no one there!''

''Look at me!'' I screamed at them showing them my new cuts and bruises I just picked up. ''You honestly think I could do this to myself?''

''You were just doing it to yourself! You were throwing yourself all over the place and punching yourself as if you were trying to knock yourself out!''

No way, there's no way I could have been hallucinating all of that, all the hits I took? But I could feel it, how could it possibly have been my own fists trying to knock me out? But something weird was happening, at that sudden realisation my head felt like it was cracking apart and the walls around me were closing in. I could still hear the Ripper's cold whispers taunting me. And then that smell again, it was so thick I could even taste it. ''There's something wrong with me, ever since I saw Lea in that station I've been feeling…scared.''

It looked as if the others didn't have an answer; I don't either so I can't blame them. However, Ultra Kid soon stepped forward, taking off his mask and looking at me face to face. ''That feeling you've got, is it like a tugging in the stomach?''

''What? Why are you…''

''Does if feel like the feelings are being ripped out from inside of you and for the whole world to see?'' He asked again and soon enough I nodded, that is what it felt like. He then continued with the questions. ''And you get this weird feeling in your head like everyone's watching you and everything is revolving around you and you have to say something about it.''

''Yeah.''

''And this whole Jack the Ripper death thing hasn't left you behind has it?''

As much as I wanted to say it has, I couldn't hide it anymore. ''Yeah…I still regret it.''

''Rainbow's chemical! You've been affected with it too!''

Even though it makes sense, it just doesn't add up. Hood moved next to Alex. ''But he wasn't cut by Rainbow before was he?''

Alex shook his head before turning to me. ''When did this start happening? What was the first sense you got of something amiss?''

''At the station, I could smell something…a weird stink of some kind.''

''And what's the first colour you think of when you get that smell?''

I thought about it quickly, it was like a sickly gooey smell where you could faintly see the steam off it…it was kind of. ''Yellow.''

''It's defiantly Rainbow's emotion chemical. Yellow is the colour of paranoia!'' I looked up at him, surprised that he managed to solve this. ''Hey after what happened with me you thought I wouldn't look up this stuff?''

''But it still doesn't make any sense,'' Viper spoke. ''Thomas wasn't anywhere near Rainbow to get effected…was he?''

* * *

Not too long after, they managed to bring me back to HQ and keep me strapped to a chair, not the smartest thing to do to someone suffering from paranoia, but then again the slightest twitch was making me on edge and the others didn't want a repeat of me beating the crap out of myself. Stella hooked me up to some of Donavan's machines and took a couple of blood tests while the others checked the police station to see if Rainbow was there. I knew a few criminals I've beaten before where there, but they needed to be sure.

''Finished,'' Stella said. ''Well the bad news is Rainbow's found someway to turn his emotion chemical from a liquid to a gas, affecting anyone that breathes it in.''

''And the good news?'' I asked.

''It's no different from the liquid; already it's starting to die out in your blood system. You'll be back to full strength soon enough.''

''Thank God!'' Just knowing I was going to get better made me feel better.

''Listen,'' Stella got my attention. ''We know you still may have had some second thoughts about killing the Ripper, but in the end it was the right thing to do.''

''Just wish I could tell myself that…although I think I just did. If he were alive he would just keep on killing everyone I cared about. I'm glad he's gone…but he's the only life I'm ever going to take.'' Stella placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

''Okay,'' Patricia called out. ''Stella gave you some good news and bad news, here's ours. The good news is Alex was right, and Rainbow was in that station when you were there.''

''And the bad news?''

''He's not there anymore.''

If I could pause time I would, just to take in what she just said. ''What?'' I rushed over to the others and looked at the computer screen.

''Turns out you weren't the only one affected. The whole station was, allowing at least half a dozen convicts and criminals to escape unnoticed.''

''I don't believe this!'' Alex moaned emphasising what everyone else thought. ''It's almost as easy for villains to break out of jails and stations just as easily as it is for us to break out of school.''

''Does it say who escaped?'' I asked.

''If you're asking about Lea…'' Steph said. ''She's one of the ones that got out.''

''Glad Donavan's not here at the moment to hear that,'' I mumbled. ''Well right now we need to find out who did escape, Rainbow?''

''He sure did.'' Patricia answered.

''Damn it!'' Sometimes I wonder if God is just messing with us, just when we think we've caught someone they escape eventually.

''And from the looks of it,'' Harry said. ''He wasn't our only ex-villain to escape from there.''

Now it's official, God is messing with us…

* * *

_**(3**__**rd**__** Person View)**_

_This was one building in London parents would not want to take their kids; the smoke, the drugs, and all the naked chicks any guy could ask for. The police never did come into this part of town, and if they did, it was for the entertainment. A couple of rooms where pleasure was bought, and in the very last at the end of the house, the aroma of sex was thick in the air, as the woman quickly got dressed she looked at the man sitting on the end of the bed lighting a cigarette. ''Not much of a talker, are you?''_

''_Nothing special to talk about.'' The man taunted._

_The woman scoffed at his remarks. ''What's with the get up?'' She asked pointing to his costume at the end of the room, a large ox costume._

''_Business!'' Volos answered as he handed the woman her pay. ''Now take the money and leave.''_

''_Hey this is only half?'' She complained._

''_Well you should have asked for the other half before. Besides, you were disappointing anyway.''_

''_Oh you can forget ever getting a piece of this again!'' She hissed leaving the room._

''_That's a good thing!'' He shouted down to her, not really caring if she heard him or not. He'd wanted to lay low ever since his last defeat, but this was starting to get tiresome for him, hiding out from the law. And even though he doesn't want to admit it, he knows he couldn't take Omega Kid and his friends on his own. Soon enough, he noticed a male figure standing at the door covered in shadow. ''Whoa sorry mate, I'm not into that.''_

''_That's good, was never interested in you anyway.'' The figure spoke, his voice very familiar to Volos. The ox villain turned and was greeted by prism headed villains in a dark trench coat and with that hammer of his…the Judge._

''_Damn, I thought you were caught?''_

''_Was, but got out. Thanks to a new friend here.'' Judge stepped aside revealing Rainbow…although that name might not suit him anymore, as his new suit was more like a mime than clowns, as he was now completely black and white, except the razors on his fingers…although Volos was still not impressed._

''_Ha, you can't be serious. And people said my costume was stupid…'' He was cut off as Rainbow grabbed him by the throat and aimed his razors right for his neck, stopping before he could cut through._

_With Volos now quiet, Judge could continue. ''See my friend here has been working on a very special chemical for years that can control our own emotions, however his theory was debunked for many reasons, the main one being that it was against human rights or some other crap. One drop of that in your blood system, and the slightest thing can set off any emotions depending on which one he stabs you with. However, if he were to inject more than one into your system at the same time, your heart wouldn't be able to cope.''_

_Now Volos was panicking, he could feel the tips of the razors start to dig into his skin. ''Hey come on man, remember all the good times we had working together?''_

''_Oh I do, that's why I'm coming to you with an offer. Show him!'' He told Rainbow, who let go of Volos and walked over to the closest table, taking out his razors and pulling out a beaker from his pocket mixing the chemicals as well as adding other ingredients he had brought with him. While the clown continued with his little science experiment, Judge explained to Volos. ''His project seemed dead until those idiots Triple Terror aided him with some wealth and new tech to improve it, although they haven't perfected it yet, there is one thing they did add to it.''_

''_And what's that?'' Volos asked, although he was afraid too. Judge nodded to Rainbow, who pulled out the smallest piece of zinc metal from his pocket. He took a few steps back, while keeping the zinc above the beaker. He quickly let go and ran back, once the zinc fell into the chemical…__**BOOM!**__ It caused a little explosion, strong enough to light the top of the table._

''_Highly explosive!'' Judge smiled, watching the flames flicker before turning to Volos. ''We need you to help us one more time. Just because Omega Kid is dead doesn't mean we should stop, the rest of his team is still around, and they probably know I've escape by now, they'll be after me…and son they'll wish they never found me.''_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_So the Judge is back! And now working with Rainbow and Volos, can the group stop him? You'll find out soon. Until the next chapter, take care and thanks everyone! Happy 50th to Omega Kid!_


	51. League of Heroes Arc: Doomsday

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 51: Doomsday**

It's a good thing my little paranoid fiasco was over, what with Judge and Rainbow escaping, Lea also long gone and a Math test coming up that I was so not ready for, I'd probably have jumped out of the Hallblock school building by now. And to make matters worse I still haven't decided whether I want to help the others capture them again, or walk away from all this while I have the chance. I still needed to know what a few more in the group would say, but really after asking a few I'm still just as confused as I was to begin with. They say it's my choice, but what if I can't choose? As I waited in the hallway for my next lesson to start, I noticed Rachael approach me. ''How you feeling?'' She asked.

''Well I'm no longer scared of my shadow every time I move, so I guess that's a start.''

''Should have pretended you were sick, get an excuse off from your test.'' She teased.

''I'm thinking I should have, I'm so not ready for this. And Jenna's practically pilling on the pressure for me to do better than my grades last year, it's not like I can do any worse.''

''She's just looking out for you.''

''I know but...'' I cut myself off remembering that my sister and I weren't alone last time we properly spoke. ''She has a boyfriend now.''

Rachael's eyebrows shot up instantly. ''Really? Is it this guy she's been going out with? The one you said…''

''The one I said wouldn't last…yeah.'' I muttered with a tone filled of defeat.

''Aw.'' She cooed.

''There's no aw about it! I don't know anything about this guy, and as a younger brother I think I should know more about someone dating my sister. I mean has he committed felony before? Has he got involved with the police before? Did he have an ex and their relationship ended badly? If he tries to force my sister into anything…''

I would have gone on if Rachael didn't interrupt me by kissing me on the lips; I don't know what it was but this kiss seemed a lot more…intense than our ones before. It would have gone on if she didn't back away like nothing happened. ''Have you ever considered that he may just be some nice guy who likes Jenna?''

Stuttering at first still trying to get around that kiss she gave me. ''O-Of course I have, but it's hard. Jenna only became my single legal guardian just before I started out as Omega Kid, before that we'd have some family members look after us. I'm just not use to sharing her with someone else.''

''Maybe if you just took the chance to get to know him better, know that he means well, it'll turn out fine,'' She encouraged me. It made me feel a little better, but I'm still adjusting to the idea of it. She ruffled my hair as always, but even that was off, her grip was much tighter than before and soon her fingers moved down the back of my neck and even making their way into my shirt. Chills danced up my body as I tried to remain in control. ''You're so tense!'' She said seductively…seductively? Okay I'm loosing my mind.

''Y-Yeah, I guess it's just normal to act tense before a test, speaking of which where is everybody?'' I asked trying to keep the attention off me, come to think of it; it's strange that the hallways are completely empty now. I could have sworn that there were others around waiting for the test as well? But before anything else can happen, Rachael forces me against the wall and stares at me intently.

''We're all alone, just how it should be!'' She coos lightly before kissing me along my neck, getting lower and lower.

''What the hell?'' I gasped out. ''Rachael what's gotten into you?''

''Oh nothing's gotten into me…well, not yet anyway!'' She winks and before I know it; her hands slithered around to my jeans and she yanks them down to my ankles along with my boxers. I don't know what to do, stop her or let her continue? What am I saying? This shouldn't be happening, especially in the frickin school hallway! I tried to push her off, but it was now impossible with what she was about to do as she leaned in closer to…

''Thomas?''

''AHHH!'' I yelp as I feel someone touch my shoulder making me jump back against the wall, my head hitting it hard.

''Whoa, are you okay?'' The voice asked again. After a few seconds taking deep breaths, I found myself still standing in the hallway waiting outside for the test to start. Other students also outside waiting now looking at me like I was a loon, and no Rachael in sight. Oh crap, it wasn't real! Must be an after shock of that paranoia chemical or something. Also in the crowd, the one that brought me out of my little fantasy was Stella, still waiting for my reply.

''Huh? Oh yeah, smooth!'' I said shakily.

''What happened with you? You looked like you were sleeping on your feet and then you freaked out.''

''There was a good reason for that!'' I mumbled under my breath so she can't hear, but she did anyway. ''It's fine, I'm okay now.''

''What were you thinking about? Was it a nightmare?'' She asked now showing some concern.

''It wasn't a nightmare exactly…'' I said not really sure how to describe it. But I guess from the order of the words in my sentence and the way they were spoken; Stella had a pretty good idea what I was thinking about and couldn't hide the grin on her face. ''Don't say a word!''

''You were thinking about Rachael weren't you!'' She smirked.

''Yes.'' I grunted.

''What were you two doing?''

''I wasn't doing anything, she came onto me!'' I defended myself, although it didn't really help the situation or the way I was feeling. ''Ah, I don't know what to do! This sex thing is driving me crazy! I mean what am I supposed to do? Are we supposed to do it? Lots of other kids my age have done it at 16 and a half! But every time we get close we freak out or…what am I supposed to do Stella?''

She was taken back slightly with me asking for her help. ''Well…um…I think…I think you two are making a really mature decision in waiting. Your right treating this as a big deal, it's supposed to be…it is a big deal! The first time should be special, and you should wait for it. See special sex can be down to mood, that's very important. A lack of desire can be down to a reduction in one of four brain chemicals; dopamine, acetylcholine, GABA and serotonin. Dopamine can enhance mood and confidence; I would suggest certain herbs and spices for that. Acetylcholine helps improve alertness and focus, so try basil or peppermint. GABA is a natural antidepressant which can be found in alcohol, and thankfully you don't drink much so…''

''You do realise I can't even pronounce half those words!'' I stopped her before she went off on one of her little science rants. Ever since the first chemical incident with Alex, she's been more into this kind of stuff. ''What if we don't want to wait, but do want to wait? If you understand what I'm saying.''

''Thomas, I do understand. Megan and I went through the same thing, it happens to all couples. So all couples are different, but maybe you two could…do half-way stuff.''

''What the flip is half-way stuff?''

''You know, instead of being fully naked you two could be half-naked and do stuff. Actually do it without going the whole way. Cuddling up can also help; helps to release the bonding hormone oxytocin, which has been found to dramatically boost longevity and are less vulnerable to chronic disease and depression.''

''Once again, I don't speak long-wordanese!'' I said. She did make a valid point, but then something else came to mind. ''But what if she doesn't want to? What if she's not even ready for half-way stuff?'' I sighed. I'm going insane thinking about all this, I never thought it would be this hard thinking about losing my virginity. But it's more than that, it's also Rachael's, I don't want to rush her into anything. Realising that Stella was still looking at me, I noticed her smirk didn't leave. ''What?''

''Rachael and I have been best friends for years, so we talk a lot. And although it's private I think you deserve to know this, she's been having the same crisis as you.''

''Really?''

''Yeah, only she goes into a lot more detail with her imagination of what you two do!'' She teased.

She could be over exaggerating, either way just the thought of her thoughts about us made my knees buckle and I almost collapsed to the floor. Oh boy, I hope I'm not blushing as much as I think I am. Halfway stuff huh? Yeah I guess we could…but what if we don't stop halfway and it leads onto full-way? That paranoia chemical's making me a nervous wreck right now, I can't imagine how I would have reacted if I was still 100% paranoid. A moment's silence, I finally calmed down. ''Thanks for the talk.''

''No worries, anyway I had something else I wanted to talk with you about,'' She began. Another subject was just what I needed at the moment. ''Megan and Alex told me about your plans, are you really quitting?''

Should have seen that coming. ''I'm considering it, what do you think?''

''What? Like what you should do?'' She asked and I nodded. ''Well in the end only you can make that call.''

''See, everyone is telling me that, but I can't decide.''

''You will, this is a big thing, just give it some more time and thought. We can handle ourselves for a few days until you decide,'' I'm thankful I've got friends that don't add to the pressure that's already on my shoulders. It almost makes me feel guilty I'm holding out on my decision like this, but better that than rushing one and regretting it later. ''What were you talking about anyway?'' She asked out of the blue.

''Sorry what?''

''Well, Megan said you talked in school, and the only time you and Megan could have talked in school would have been you in your counsellor office cause you didn't have classes together last week. What was she doing in there?''

''You don't know either?'' I questioned.

''Know what?'' She panicked a bit now. She really didn't know about the torment Megan was going through? I thought she would have told her about it, it's not like Megan to keep a secret from Stella of all people.

''WILL YOU TAKE THAT CRAP DOWN!'' Our moment was stopped by the booming voice of Kevin, who at the moment was taking down and ripping up another 'R.I.P Omega Kid banner', those things seriously creeped me out. Once he was done with that, he noticed the two and walked towards us. ''Can you believe these people? Falling for propaganda like that…hey babe!'' He winked at Stella.

She just rolled her eyes in amusement and turned to me. ''I'm going to do some last minute revision on this Math test, good luck.'' Before I could even wish her luck she was walking off.

''You know, it's a shame she's not into guys anymore,'' Kevin said. ''Not that there's anything wrong with her liking girls you know. I'm a big supporter; I have friends that are gay. Anyway, if you're not too busy, you want to help me take down more of these banners, they're everywhere.''

''As much as I would love to rid the morbidity from the place, I also have to attend the Maths test so…''

''Oh hey, no worries man. Just trying to keep the spirits of the believers alive. Omega Kid will be making his big return any day now, I can see it now…'' As he went on with how his idol will rise from the grave, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He's probably being laughed at for keeping all this up, trying to persuade the world Omega Kid will be coming back, and I still haven't decided yet. ''I'd love to see the look on people's faces when that happens.'' He finished.

''Me too,'' I agreed not really having heard anything he said. ''I really need to get going now.'' I was about to walk to my class until he forcefully grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him.

''On a serious note though, you believe he's still alive right?'' He asked with a level of sincerity and hope that I've never seen him display before. I've always known him as cocky and smug, but here he almost seemed naïve and pleading, like he wanted me to have the answer to his question…and ironically I did, but couldn't tell him.

Thinking of what I could tell him, I just went with the first thing that came to mind. ''I'm not sure. But if he is, I'm certain he's plotting his big return soon as well.''

''Not plotting, calculating! Plotting sounds like a villain thing,'' He said and that actually made me laugh, until I could practically see the waters in his eye. ''I mean after all, I'm Kevin Roberts, Omega Kid's number one fan…without him what am I?'' His voice was broken at that point as he turned and walked away.

Now it made sense; it wasn't about Omega Kid rising up, it was about him staying on top. The whole foundation of his empire is centred on me, not him. It's almost a certainty that no one's heard the name Kevin Roberts before Omega Kid, without that he'd be most likely forgotten or washed away. I actually felt sorry for him.

* * *

''So come on spill you two, how did the test go?'' Alex asked Stella and I, as we the core four left school. Rachael called up to say she was busy today so couldn't make it. And Megan never had a lesson today so was at home practicing her singing to get ready to send to music producers or managers or whoever does hire people. It made me feel giddy that I could be a friend of a future music star, no scratch that, I am a friend of a future music star.

''It was relatively easy,'' Stella answered him before turning to me. ''How about you?''

''Guess it was okay, like I said before I can't do any worse then last year. I just kind of got distracted from my talk with Kevin.''

''Oh boy,'' Alex laughed out. ''What did he ask you this time? Let me guess, how many times has Omega Kid come back to life? Oh, how about how many zombies has Omega Kid decapitated?''

''Actually it was more to do with him,'' I told them. ''Okay I've got Kevin trivia questions for you guys.''

''Should we be scared?'' Steph asked sarcastically.

I ignored him and asked. ''What's the first thing you think of when Kevin is mentioned?''

Alex was the first to answer. ''Annoying, good to laugh at, bad B.O…''

''Seriously!'' I told him.

''Omega Kid's biggest fan.'' Stella answered.

''Right, what's the second thing that comes to mind?'' I asked.

''Runs the Omega Kid fan club.'' Steph said this time.

''Okay, third thing?''

''Loves Omega Kid!'' Alex got out.

''And what do all those things have in common? Me!'' They were starting to get the picture as I went on. ''He hates the fact that he's nothing without Omega Kid. And if I stay gone he's going to drift away and…I'm afraid of the depression he may go through.''

''So we can't convince you to be Omega Kid, but Kevin can?'' Alex looked at me bewildered.

''I still don't know that. I'm still thinking it over, it's just so hard!''

''Well remember you take all the time you need.'' Stella told me.

''I know, the Kevin thing's just reminded me of how much I've made a change. I'm just one kid, how could have I done all this? Besides being extremely lucky.''

Alex chuckled slightly. ''You're probably the first guy I've ever met that considers getting stabbed in the stomach lucky.''

''You know what I mean.'' I said.

''Okay, you want to know how you've done all this?'' He started. ''The difference between here and America is that you were one of the only ones that really made a name for themselves. Whereas in the States, they've got all different superheroes becoming hero of the week. So here all the attention and media is focused on you. That's why you've made a change, because no one else was brave enough to do it.''

''Makes sense.'' I summed up.

''Oh yeah,'' Stella called out. ''You said something about Megan earlier, what do you know that I don't?''

''Wait what?'' The brothers questioned, new to this situation.

''Maybe, you should talk to Megan about it,'' I suggested. ''It's something that you two should really…''

''Thomas, is she alright?'' She asked seriously now. Oh boy, I didn't want to be the one to tell her this; Megan's going to be furious. But then again, this is something she should have told Stella about. Well I guess I've got no choice now…however, something else caught my eye before I could say anything. ''Thomas, tell me now!'' Stella called out.

''Hold on!''

''No dammit!''

''Look!'' I pointed towards a store that was selling different TV sets, and the channel it happened to be on at the moment was BBC News, and three guesses who was on the main front.

_''Amanda Linea reporting live from North London as escaped convicts Judge, Rainbow as well as criminal Volos are on the loose causing havoc for the police forces trying to detain them. They are considered armed and extremely dangerous, anyone who is on the streets we beg to please stay inside at all times until this matter is sorted. At the moment, there are no casualties…''_

I wanted to get off the hook from this Megan thing, but this was not the way I had in mind. Just one look between us told the story as we all sprinted towards the carnage that was going on. I don't even know why I was going, I've got my costume in my rucksack but should I use it? Should I throw away my chance to walk away from this? Either way I need to help out costume or no costume.

* * *

It took about twenty minutes running before we caught our first signs that the three villains were close; burnt cars, broken shop windows and people tending to the wounded. We had already called the other members of the League and they were on their way, but it could take them God knows how long. So it was just we four at the moment, well maybe not all four.

''What are you going to do?'' Alex asked me, knowing that this would be it for my Omega Kid epiphany.

''You three will take them; I'll help out whoever I can. If you need help just call!'' They were hesitant at first; but that all changed as an explosion from the other side of the street made us jump. They had explosives? We ran forward to take a look at the damage they were causing now, and almost instantly once we turned the corner we almost died.

''Look out!'' Steph called as he pulled back Alex just as a lamppost crashed to the ground right where Alex would have been if not for his little brother's intervention.

''Jesus Christ!'' He screamed. ''Thanks bro!''

''Don't mention it!''

With that out of the way, I finally had a chance to see what was going on. At the moment, the three villains were standing on top of a news truck parked near one of the beams under a train bridge. People running about trying to get away, while police cars couldn't even get close without any of the bad guys throwing some bottle at the car and lighting it up…not caring whether the cops were in the car or not. But there was another fear; if they used one of those explosives to close, it could hit the beams of the bridge and that would be the ultimate disaster. I just hope the trains have been called off because of this attack.

''What now?'' Viper asked me. The three had already changed into their costumes while I watched on. It appeared as if Rainbow was the only one with those explosive bottles; Volos just kept taunting whoever was close enough, and Judge appeared to be on the look out for someone, again three guesses whom.

''Stick with the plan; you stop them while I get the wounded away. And whatever you do, keep them away from the bridge!''

''Like we weren't going too!'' Ultra Kid muttered sarcastically as the three ran across the street to try and sneak their way to the truck. It was almost unbearable watching them make their way through the debris. All it took was one hit of those bottles and that would be it, there was enough in it to light up a car, I don't want to know what it'll do if it hits a person.

''There they are!'' Crap, Judge must have spotted them. The three scattered around the place while Rainbow took a step back and threw one of his bottles forward. Thankfully it wasn't close to anyone, but the force was so strong I could feel it from here. Then something actually went our way; as Rainbow tried to grab another bottle from behind, Volos jumped off the truck and charged forward towards Ultra Kid who was the closest to him. With one of their own out there, they would dare…

''Throw it!'' Judge barked at Rainbow. He wouldn't? It looked like Rainbow was hesitant at first with Volos still out there. So instead, Judge quickly grabbed the bottle off him and threw it towards the two of them. I could only watch as the bottle flew in the air…_**BOOM!**_ Before being intercepted by Viper's bow staff that she launched like a professional javelin thrower. Now that's when we knew those explosions had strength, because Viper's staff touched ground at half it's original size and charred beyond repair.

With that out of the way; Ultra Kid and Volos continued with their brawl, the close proximity of the burned cars an advantage as the big bull of a man couldn't get a good run and it was easier for Ultra to move around and get as many quick counters and strikes as he could. Judge turned around and went to grab another bottle, but Super Kid had made it to the truck and stood between the villains and the explosives taking on both him and the clown at the same time.

He was being pushed back, with blows from Judge's hammer and trying to keep clear of Rainbow's razors he wasn't doing well. But aid came once Viper was with him, and now it was two on two on the truck. With all of them now distracted, I could make my move and help out all those that were too weak to make a run for it.

I helped out whoever I could find; some had a few scratches, others were so torn up they couldn't even see me, while others didn't even get a chance. After pulling only two people away from the mayhem I was covered in blood, this mixed with the smell of the burning and I felt so nauseous. But I had to keep going, at least until the others arrived to help out. For the moment, it seemed as if the three were doing fine at the moment without my help. Ultra was trapping Volos. While Viper and Super were keeping Judge and Rainbow away from those explosives.

Already I was growing weak from carrying so many limp bodies to safety; thankfully though it was getting harder and harder to find more, meaning there can't be that many left. Eventually I came across some guy with a seriously bloody leg trapped under some rubble. He called out to me for help; I had to cover his mouth so not to draw the attention of the villains over here, I looked back up to check, and the others were still distracted.

Trying my best to get a good grip, I started lifting the rubble with all the strength I had left, but it was just too much for me, I couldn't move it. The man cried out more, the pressure on his leg must be torture. Looking around for something to help, there was a long metal pole that I could use. Dragging it along and placing one end under the rubble, next to the leg. I steadied myself once more…

_**BAM!**_ Before I was knocked flat by something metal. My face felt like it had swollen up; only one thing could make me feel that way. ''I should have know you weren't dead!'' Judge hissed holding his hammer at me.

I would have said something witty or sarcastic back at him, but right now moving my cheek caused too much pain. Judge charged at me and slammed his hammer down; I roll back dodging the attack, but he came at me more, swinging his hammer and hitting me on the side knocking me right into another car. This time he threw it at me Thor-style, I moved out of the way as the hammer crashed into the car and stuck in place.

_**BAM!**_ With that distraction, Judge punched me in the face and continued to pummel me not giving me a chance to defend myself. Sliding down until I was sat on the ground, I kicked hard at both his knees, causing him to buckle awkwardly. _**BAM!**_ A hard uppercut followed and he backed off. Without my knuckle-dusters, it didn't cause as much damage, meaning he was now able to grab hold of me and toss me aside as he reached for his hammer once more.

Trying to keep fighting was a bitch, that sneak attack to the face rattled my senses, and they were bad enough as it was with having to carry everyone to safety. I wasn't even ready for his attack now as he swung his hammer at me again…but the impact didn't happen. The only thing the hammer got close to was its handle being intercepted by two Tonfas.

_**BAM!**_ Judge was then kicked to the head by the wielder of the Tonfas. This defiantly caught the villain off guard, and me too, but I was so hurt now it didn't really matter. My saviour twirled one of the Tonfas by its handle, striking a deadly pose and giving off a smirk of pure confidence…Omega Girl was here.

''Hey there's something on your face,'' She said before sprinting forward before doing a front flip while kicking Judge across the head at the same time. ''Pain!''

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just a little fact for those reading both this and Scarlett. This chapter takes place around the same time as Scarlett Chapter 1, and each following chapter will be set within the same time frame. So if you haven't started reading Scarlett yet, now is the best time to start reading new chapters for both stories. Hope you enjoyed, take care!_


	52. League of Heroes Arc: Doomsday Part II

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Note: **Just a quick word to once again thank everyone that has read and enjoyed the Omega Kid story. It's because of you this story has reached the magnificent milestone of 300k words. You guys keep me motivated to write more with these characters, hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter 52: Doomsday Part II**

You know, there's something slightly disturbing seeing a female version of Omega Kid saving my life. But at this moment in time with my friends fighting villains with heavy explosives, I'm trying to save a man trapped under rubble, and Judge almost killing me…again. I was tired and wounded, but right now had a job to do. I ran back over to the man and started pushing down on the metal pole to help push the rubble off him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Judge was about to make a move, however with Omega Girl in his way he wasn't going to get far. ''Out of my way!'' He hissed. ''You wouldn't want to get involved in this little girl!''

''I'll be the judge of that,'' She replied sarcastically. ''Oops, pardon the pun!'' I've got to give her some respect for dissing Judge like that, although I don't know whether it's just my ears playing up or she's speaking with a German accent…well, I guess Christian Bale's Batman voice is getting old now.

Needing to readjust my body position to push the pole down better, I was now facing the battle between those two. Judge charged towards Omega Girl at full speed, and she did the same, however before they could even get close, she jumped off a car and did a summersault in mid air over Judge and then slammed her foot across the back of his head. How the hell did she jump that high?

Judge got back up instantly and went berserker mode as he swung his hammer at Omega Girl with ferocity, but she kept dodging all his attacks by rolling backwards and back flipping out of the way. Her agility was amazing as she flipped and jumped to evade all the attacks. _**BAM! **_And then roundhouse kicked Judge across the face, while she was doing a mixture of a back and side flip. As he tried to get up, she stood behind him, put both feet in between his legs and grabbed his waist before flipping him up and causing him to land with his waist connecting to her knee. As he was stuck there, she massacred him with her Tonfas before kicking him away.

''Hey!'' Someone called next to me. I was about to attack until I saw it was Ultra. ''Managed to get away from the bulldozer for a second, need some help?''

''Yeah, I can't push it down!'' I grunted as I kept trying. Ultra Kid then started helping me, but he must have been tired from his fight with Volos as well, cause even with both of us together it was difficult to even get the pole to wedge the rubble at all.

''Oh man, Omega Girl is here!'' Ultra said in a daze as he watched Omega Girl show off more of her skills against Judge.

I quickly bashed him on the arm getting his attention while causing him to yelp in pain as well. ''This is not the time for you to start oggling girls!''

''I'm not oggling!'' He defended while continuing to help me. ''I'm observing her skills, she seems to be quite athletic!''

''I know, but we can ask her questions later. We need to get this guy to safety before…''

''There you are!'' Volos called out spotting us. We didn't even have time to react before he started charging towards us at full pelt. Ultra and I just managed to jump out of his collision course, however the metal pole was snapped apart by his horns and charge…now there was no way to get that guy out of the rubble.

Volos wasn't done yet as now he came charging towards me, I quickly grabbed one half of the broken pole, it was now much easier to carry and use. As Volos was within striking distance, I held up the pole and used it to block some of the impact, but it was enough to knock me off my feet. I got back up just as Volos came towards me again.

Next thing I know, Omega Girl leaps out of nowhere above Volos, hooks her legs under his horns and then as she comes down to the ground she slams Volos face first into the ground as well. She rolls to the side and runs towards me. ''Sorry, but you can't do anymore for that guy now. Leave it to me and go!''

''No, if there's a way to get him out let me help!''

She didn't have much time to argue because Volos was back up once again. Omega Girl grabs me by the arm and pulls me towards where the man was still trapped under the rubble. Then she reaches around her waist, and that's when I realised she had a utility belt like Batman. And then she pulls out a piece of rope; it wasn't long so I wondered what she had in mind. ''Ever done rodeo?'' She asked me. Oh crap, now I know what she has in mind.

''Are you mad?''

''If I wasn't this would probably never work!''

''Did you just quote Jack Sparrow?''

''How do you know Jack Sparrow didn't quote me?'' She teased just as Volos came into view and charged at us full speed once more. Omega Girl had one leg on a bit of the rubble ready to jump up while I was just mainly the bait at the moment. Just as Volos got close to us, Ultra Kid stuck out his leg to trip Volos up. He crashed face first towards us, by that time, Omega Girl had jumped over him while tying the rope to his horns and I tied the other end to the rubble.

Volos grunted and rubbed his head vigorously as he looked around at us as if picking which one to go after first. ''Come on big boy!'' Omega Girl called out as she flipped the finger at him. ''Oh bad choice of words, if those horns are anything to go by.''

''Shut up!'' He shouted as he then charged at her, helping our plan along. With incredible strength, he actually managed to pull the rubble off the guy. And because he was slowed down by it, Omega Girl could run towards him and do a double kick to his chest before flipping up and uppercut him in the chin with her foot…without even touching the ground.

''I think I'm in love!'' Ultra Kid whispered to me.

I ignored his comment as I ran over to help the guy up. Just then Omega Girl called me over. ''You take him to safety and then you get out of here yourself!''

She has no idea that I can actually help, then before any of us even realise, she's struck across the arm with Judge's hammer full force. She cried out, that was a bad hit she took. Judge tried to attack her again but Ultra was there to stop him and he went on the attack to push him back, while being careful not to suffer the same fate as Omega Girl. Who by the way I think may have just got a broken arm after that hit, cause it looked as if it was bending the other way. ''Let me help you up!'' I called out trying to get to her while aiding the man as well.

''It's okay!'' She replied and I was about to answer back the obvious broken arm when she just did the insane. Biting down on one of her Tonfas, she then pushed her arm back into place! Using her other arm, she then pulled out a long piece of cloth from her utility belt and wrapped it around her broken arm and shoulder. ''I'm a professional!'' She told me confidently. ''Now get that man out of here!''

_**BOOM!**_

Just a few yards in front of me another explosion went off. I stumbled back almost letting go of the man I was aiding, out of the smoke Rainbow came charging towards me and was about to strike with his razors when they were blocked by one of Omega Girl's Tonfas. ''I hate clowns!'' She sneered while roundhouse kicking him across the face, however that put pressure on her bad arm and she winched in pain from it.

She was in no condition to fight any more, no matter how skilled she was. ''Omega Girl, you take him, I'll handle the clown!'' I called out and didn't give her time to argue by literally dumping the guy on her good arm and letting her carry him to safety.

Once they were already a distance away, I could concentrate on Rainbow and Volos who had got back up after those blows. ''Two on one, not good odds for you!'' Volos grinned widely as the two of them advanced on me.

''How about three on two?'' Viper called out as she and Super Kid had returned and stood by my side, straight away the two villains hesitated and stopped advancing. Viper then whispered to me. ''Sorry we took so long, it was hard to guard the explosives and watch them at the same time.''

''No worries, you're here now. And three on two sounds good to me!''

''How about seven!'' Another voice called out. Soaring past our heads and striking right on top of Volos's left foot was a green arrow that I knew very well. The bull screamed in agony, trying to pull the arrow out of his foot as Hood, Emeraldian, Snapshot and Big Bob had arrived. ''So what have we missed?'' Emeraldian asked.

''Not much! Destruction, brawls, Omega Girl showing up, and Judge going loco with the explosives!'' Super Kid answered and then waved. ''Hey Snapshot.''

''Hi.'' She replied back and blushed lightly. Seriously, Alex and Steph are the only two people I know that can admire girls while in the middle of a fight to the death.

''Can we focus please?'' I told them as Volos managed to rip the arrow out of his foot. He was too injured to do anymore, and Rainbow knew it as he looked back and forth between us and his partner. Panic struck him like a cold, he was visibly shaken in fear, he knew he was out of his league now. And that's when he did what I had dreaded; he stuck one of his razors in Volos!

Hood aimed another arrow and fired, striking Rainbow right in the hand. The force of the strike enough to send Rainbow flying back and crashing to the ground, rolling around holding onto his bloody hand. Whereas Volos was now completely calm and still, kneeled down from when he was tending to his injured foot. At first I thought might have tried a suicide escape and killed Volos with the chemicals, but that theory was out when Volos raised his head to face us, his eyes blood red and foam dribbling from his mouth. ''I've got a bad feeling.'' I probably just said what everyone else was thinking.

Volos then roared with fury like a wild beast before charging at us at least twice as fast, even with an injured foot. Hood fired another arrow right at Volos's chest, but that only slowed him down for a brief moment as he was still charging at us full speed like a torpedo. We all ran out of his path, whereas Viper rolled forward and attempting to hit Volos in the face with her bow staff, but even with a direct hit Volos was moving at such as speed the impact backlashes onto Viper and sent her flying.

Volos hit the brakes and turned to all of us, snarling like an animal choosing his next prey, much like he did before only this was the crazy edition. Big Bob sneaked around and grabbed hold of Volos from behind, holding on with all his strength. Volos thrashed and cried as he tried to break free from the strong hero's hold, but Big Bob despite being a gentle giant held on tight. With no option, and consumed with whatever Rainbow did to him, Volos bit down hard on Big Bob's hand causing him to lose some of his grip. It was just enough for Volos to grab his arm and throw him around into a close by car.

It looked like Volos was about to gut him with one of his horns, however his attention shifted over to Snapshot and Super Kid who both started punching and kicking at Volos, getting him to back away from Big Bob as Hood helped him to get away. As the two heroes forced him back, Emeraldian gave a quick jab to the back of his knees causing him to collapse slightly, as I finished it by round house kicking him to the ground.

That didn't last long however, he grabbed Super Kid's leg and then tossed him towards Emeraldian, knocking them both back. He swung his horns at me; I dodged and ducked under to punch him in the chest. But these seemed to be more of an annoyance to him than hurt, as he elbowed me in the back of my shoulder knocking me to the ground. Snapshot punched twice at Volos's face, but again this didn't do any good as he smacked her in the ribs before kicking her away. I didn't even have time to move as he was ready to crush me under his foot…until an arrow scratched right across his face.

He screamed and head went straight into hands as more blood flowed from the wound and dripped along the ground as he backed off. Hood and Big Bob came over to help me and others up. ''Shame you missed!'' Snapshot said.

''I didn't!'' Hood replied coolly as he we watched Volos take his hands away from his face…revealing a large scar going across where his right eye should have been. Despite what's happened I felt like pucking at the sight, no pun intended. However, Volos seemed less concerned with it then I was, because he was ready to go at it again, Rainbow must have given him something strong. Just then, a car came out of nowhere and rammed right into Volos and crashed into a nearby shop.

I was in disbelief seeing Ultra Kid then step out of the car and look back at us. ''Think I passed my driver's test yet?'' He called out sarcastically. ''Where's Omega Girl?''

Come to think of it, since carrying the guy to safety she hasn't returned to the fight, guess that arm was worse than she thought. Still with the amount of skill and effort she showed, she was defiantly no rookie at this. ''She's gone.'' I answered.

Hearing this he sighed in annoyance. ''Oh man, I wanted her to see my moment of victory!''

''Moment of victory?'' Emeraldian shrieked in shock. ''You ran him over and rammed him into a shop.''

''I didn't go that fast! Anyways listen…'' We did as he said and could hear the faint moaning of Volos inside, his body flopped on the floor with debris all over him. ''See he grunted, that means he's alive.''

''Either way I'm just glad he's out,'' Snapshot said. ''What did that clown give to him?''

''Not sure,'' Ultra answered. ''Speaking of which, I got the clown locked in the boot.''

''You locked Rainbow in the boot of the car?'' Viper gasped.

''Yeah! After Judge took off I had time to knock Rainbow out and lock him in there!'' He replied.

''Wait, when did Judge take off?'' I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders weakly. ''Don't know, we were fighting, then he ran off and I lost track of him.''

That didn't really make sense, after all that effort Judge seemed to throw into this, I doubt he would have willingly be the first to take off like that. Volos and Rainbow were outnumbered and yet they still carried on fighting, Judge wouldn't have backed away from a one on one fight with Ultra Kid. Then another thing came to mind, something I really didn't like. ''Where are the explosives?'' I asked Viper and Super Kid who both just looked back at me with shocked expressions on their faces.

_**BOOM!**_

With a shockwave big enough to cause us to stumble, we all darted around to the source of the noise and could only stare, numb with unbelievable fear that we've probably never felt before. Judge was back on top of the van, three bottles of explosives by his side…and one of the beams of the bridge in front of him cracking and falling apart as smoke and flames rose up it. ''Are you out of your mind?'' I screamed at him. I couldn't help it, was he really this dense to actually throw the explosives at the bridge while he was under it?

He looked back at us, a sinister smile plastered on his face as he reached for another bottle. Hood brought out another arrow and fired, striking Judge right in the leg causing the villain to stumble but he still reached for another. If Hood shot at the arm, Judge would drop the bottle and the explosion will be close enough to the bridge to do more damage. We all just sprinted forward as fast as we could to stop him, but it was already too late as Judge grabbed another bottle and threw it as high as he could to the beam of the bridge.

_**BOOM!**_

The blast was again enough to force us back a bit and cause Judge to fly off the top of the van and crash into some rubble nearby. Although I could only just see that as my eyes were fixed on what I was seeing in front of me, this wasn't like those big budget blockbusters where you would admire the cool special effects, no this was real life and this sight of the bridge starting to collapse scared the shit out of the others and me. I was so frightened I could only just remember to utter out the words. ''GO! MOVE! NOW!''

The others didn't need telling twice as they were already sprinting the other way. For a split second I looked around to check if Judge's body was around, that turned out to be a big mistake as I was already falling behind the others as rubble started to crack and fall from the bridge. I turned about to run, when I felt Judge's hammer strike me right across the back, making my body spasm and collapse to the ground. He climbed on top of me, and held the handle of his hammer against my throat keeping me pinned. ''Now this time, you really will die!'' He hissed.

''Do you have a death wish? You'll kill yourself too!''

''How do you know that's not what I want?'' He asked me catching me off guard. ''Before all this started I was nothing, I couldn't make a living, I couldn't support my family! I was at a dead end and ready to end it!''

''Are you really going to give me a back story now while we've got a whole bridge falling on top of us?''

He continued anyway. ''But then I had a chance to do something, working for Fortune Cookie I could now finally make something out of my life, and when you were dead as he wanted I could start over. But you keep messing it up, over and over again. I've had it, I don't care if I die now, just as long as you go with me!''

_**BAM!**_

He was kicked off me, and I could feel Emeraldian pull me up with her arm and drag me to safety. At least until Judge throws his hammer at her leg, causing her to trip and run towards me once more. We don't have time to fight him, more and more of the bridge was collapsing now. He punched and kicked at me with fury, and I was too weak to keep him at bay. Then Emeraldian was back and knocked him back with a fist to the face while kneeing him in the stomach. This gave me the time to give him a hard Omega-Swing with enough force to knock him flying back.

It seemed like he was down for good, until he crawled backwards towards the rubble and pulled out something…one last explosive bottle. Reflexes made me push Emeraldian back as Judge prepared to throw it at us, there was no way either of us could get away if he got a good throw, thankfully though he didn't have time to throw. One large piece of rubble fell right on top of his hand with the explosive bottle…_**BOOM!**_

The blast was enough to cause us to fly back; I can't imagine what it would have done to Judge. Literally the last thing I could see before the explosion was just half of Judge's body being blown apart; red coated the area where he was just standing. I crashed hard against a car, my back felt like it shattered into a million pieces as I slumped to the ground. It took me a moment before I could even get the feeling back in my arms and legs, I was using all my strength just to get myself to sit up and see what was going on.

I couldn't see Emeraldian anywhere; I called out for her but couldn't even hear my own cries. My ears must be playing up again after having an explosion happen that close, I think if it wasn't for the rubble that fell on top of it taking some of the force, I'd be splattered all over the place like Judge. The bridge was coming down faster than I was moving away, and with my ears playing up I couldn't even hear anything. How could I know if Emeraldian was safe? Or even alive?

Then I felt something itching on my head, I rubbed my hand against and looked to see the palm of my hand covered in blood. It was even starting to drip over my face I could see it; it was at that point I was losing the feeling in my mind and body again. I was so exhausted from the fights, having that impact from the explosion and the damage it's done to my ears again.

I had to keep my mind on Emeraldian, she was probably just as bad a state as I was in or maybe even worse, I had to find her and check. But no matter how much I tried to move, I just couldn't find the strength, I was done and out. Collapsing to the ground, the blood was now gushing along my face as my vision started to go. That's when I could start hearing again, the faint noises going on around me as the bridge continued to collapse. I was far enough so not to get crushed by the rubble, but the after effects such as the dust and injuries from the fight were a problem…shame that before I could do anything about it I was out cold.

**To Be Continued…**


	53. League of Heroes Arc: Fast Forward

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 53: Fast Forward**

You ever notice that when you have a dreamless sleep if feels like you were only up and about two minutes ago? That's sort of how I felt, yet at the same time like I was asleep for years, cause I remember everything that happened previously before my eyes were shut, and yet I had this feeling that I was completely refreshed. Hard to imagine when I almost got blown up, smashed about, and crushed all in the space of a good few minutes.

The feeling returning to my body was like drinking from holy water when you're a vampire, it stung like hell. I was so numb it took me a while before I could even open my eyes or roll onto my backside to look up to the sky. The clouds were grey, but it was still daylight remarkably, surely I couldn't have woken up that quick? Then I remembered the bridge and Emeraldian, quickly sitting up the first thing I expected to see what a disaster area with pieces of the bridge everywhere and cars toppled over each other.

Instead I'm just staring down a long grey road that just goes on, no bridge at all anywhere in sight, together or in pieces. And then the buildings around me, they seemed taller and…a lot more different then from what I remember them. I think I'm staring to get my hearing back, I can just about hear the sound of a car driving right up behind…oh crap!

Forgetting the stinging sensation on my body, I roll to the side and onto the pavement just as a car zooms past before I could even get a proper look at it, surely that guy's going over the speed limit! And then another car followed up…and what the hell? This was a car I've never seen before, smaller and more futuristic even.

As I took a moment to get the numbness out of my head, I could finally process my surroundings better…and it almost made me faint again when I saw where I was. In the words of Dorothy, I don't think I'm in London anymore. The buildings are all different! More flats, shiny and new. The street was more spaced out, with larger bike lanes on the side, and bus lanes on the other. The cars that sped past were all different as well, all more advanced then anything I've seen, I swear that I saw one that had about eight wheels on it! Even the people and their fashion were different! It's all smooth and whacky with some people blending different colours together and others in just one colour.

I'M IN THE FUTURE?

No, no, no, no, this is insane! Stupid even! How can I have been in a coma in the middle of a busy road for God knows how many years? And even seeing myself in a shop window nearby, I still look like me, a 16 year old me! And absolutely fine, no injuries from my fight with Judge. Wait? Oh crap, coma? Don't tell me I'm actually in a coma and this is like a dream!

Maybe if I pinch myself I'll wake up and everything will be just fine? Ignoring the fact that I'm making myself look like an idiot in front of passers, I kept pinching my arm as hard as I could, ah that hurts! No, no, this must be a coma, I can't wake up that easy, I'm stuck here! I don't believe this I'm stuck in the future, I know a superhero can have crazy adventures but this is just too surreal…duh, dream.

But then again, if this is just a dream I'm having while being unconscious, nothing can happen to me. And I don't have any villains after me in here, so I guess while I'm here I might as well enjoy myself. This could be handy, I could find out lottery number winners, or football bets, just to earn a little extra for Jenna and I. And then find out spoiler alerts for movies and comics, see how many Percy Jackson books there'll be, will they bring back Heroes? See if Megan made it as a big superstar…then again if this is my dream, this isn't the future that will happen. Oh well, just a little fun I guess.

Walking around the streets I can hardly recognise where I am, this must be at least 15 or 20 years in the future. The thing that baffles me is the contrast between the shiny new buildings and streets, compared to the dark sky and lack of any trees, guess I'm not really a tree hugger then if this is what I think the future will be, at least I'm not a 2012 believer.

I got a few stares of some people as they walked past me; guess my fashion sense is out dated a bit. I just keeping thinking Inception every time I…hey Inception 2 at the cinema…what? Michael Bay directing? Even in my dreams that guy has to ruin everything! I wonder if the Omega Kid series is still going? Oh Kevin wouldn't like that…my dream, not real, got to remember that.

Hold on, I think I recognise this place. Yeah, this cinema is the one Alex, Steph and me use to go to. I remember now, the alley behind it was where I once saved Stephen's life when he accidently swallowed an acorn that feel in his mouth. Walking into the alley, not a lot has changed surprisingly. Dustbins and dumpsters are more advanced and some of the buildings around have been cleaned up, but they don't look that advanced. Guess the government is still all make the rich richer and poor poorer in my mind, you know if this is my dream I wonder if I can run for Prime Minister before I wake up?

''Well look what we got here boys!'' A voice called out. Next thing I know, behind me stood three…I guess I could refer to them as hoodies, except the hoods seemed to shadow their faces and make it impossible to get any distinguish on the face, not that it would help anyway. ''Looks like a little lost lamb!''

''Yep, and this lamb is about to go find its friends, bye now!'' I tried to turn away and leave. However before I could get far, they somehow just zoomed back in front of me like Clark moving super speed in Smallville, catching me completely off guard.

They all started chuckling to themselves. ''Look at this kid, acts like he's never seen a Z jacket before.'' The jackets make them move fast? That would be cool if I wasn't in a sticky situation, still the jackets don't look that tough so I spin around and kick at the closest hoody. _**ZAP! **_Once my foot makes contact my whole body gets shocked and I'm flung at least twenty feet across the alley and into the dumpster. They all start laughing again as my body was shaking violently. ''He doesn't even have grounded shoes for the jacket's defences!''

Why the hell in my dream does the bad guys have more advance weapons than I? Slowly getting back on my feet, I looked around for something that I could use to defend myself with. Right now, anything would do, even the old dustbin lid that was next to me. Once I picked it up, they just started laughing some more. Shrugging my shoulders I advanced on them. ''Sure it's old fashioned,'' Taking them by surprise I charged and smacked it across the first one's face. ''But it's still effective!''

The one to my right started punching and kicking towards me as I blocked with the lid, he was strong mind you as I could see the lid being bent back as I blocked his blows. It was nearly bent in half, but I could use that to my advantage. He punched once more, and as his fist hit the lid I bent it down full trapping his hand in it. _**BAM! BAM! **_Leaving him open for me to give a double punch to his face, knocking him back.

The last one held up his fists, and that's when I knew they had to be wearing gloves, cause grey streaks lit up along his hands. He punched at me; luckily I dodged because the dustbin that he hit behind me went soaring and crashed into a wall, actually breaking into it. Damn, I can't afford to be hit once. He approached me flashing his fists, knowing he had me cornered he went for the finisher. _**BOOM! **_I moved out of the way as his fist punched through the wall and became trapped. Taking off my jacket while he was stuck, I wrapped it around my foot _**BAM! **_I kicked hard across his back. The blow wasn't as damaging with my jacket softening the blow, but that was better than getting shocked again.

Turning back to the first one I hit, he stood calmly as I stood ready for what he had up his sleeve next…and literally it was up his sleeve. He brought out some knife handle with no knife, flicking a switch; the knife emerged from the handle, smoking hot like it was forged out of lava. Standing still and scared, I watched as the other two cut themselves free from their predicament with their knives and advance on me. ''Just before we continue, is there anymore weapons you lot are hiding?'' I asked frustrated by the unfairness of this fight.

All three attacked me at the same time, I was forced to retreat and dodge as best as I could. Jumping on top of the dumpster and kicking away their hands as they tried to strike, I rolled off to the side as one came towards me. He tried to strike, but I sidestepped him, grabbed the knife handle and yanked it out of his hand as he tripped to the ground. At least now that I have a weapons I…ah, ah, ah, the handle's hot! The handle's hot! I tried to get a good grip on it, but it was no use, I had to throw the knife as far as I could…but then like a boomerang it just spun around and skidded next to the hoody that I took it off of.

''Are you from the stone age kid?'' One of them asked as they surrounded me. ''You freak when you see our jackets? You think you can hold someone else's heat knife? And then you just throw it back to them?''

''Not to mention his clothes make him look like a gay!'' Another one sneered. If these guys fought me evenly I could take them, but here I was outmatched. For all I know, they could be hiding more weapons I don't know about. Still, if this is a dream I can't die, right? Hope the coma bit doesn't change the rules.

Just as one sprinted forward to land the first hit, he was taken by a blinding red light that came out of nowhere. The other two were probably just as surprised as I was, as the red light moved around the place, running along the walls and even up them dragging the hoody along before just letting go of him in mid air and letting him crash to the ground in a strong heap.

''Oh Christ it's them, weapons!'' One of them said as they both brought out what looked like Star Trek laser guns, they had guns the whole time? I thought we were working to stop knife crime in London, they guys could be their own weapons shop with all the stuff they're hiding. The red light then stopped in front of us, revealing a human figure standing there. Holy crap, there's no way that I'm seeing this.

''Alright punks, who started it this time?'' The red figure asked…Hellrider? A grown-up actually bad-ass looking Hellrider? Just when this future couldn't be anymore screwed up! Hellrider brought out from behind his back a little red stick, and with a flick of his wrist the stick extended until it was a bow staff. As he started spinning it, a red light trail was behind left behind making it look like a transparent shield he was holding. Once the two hoodies opened fire on him I realised it was a shield he was making, the laser blasts were stopped in their tracks by the shield created by the spinning bow staff. Despite being the guy that almost killed me, I have to admit he looked cool at the moment, and I think I can see a beard under his mask.

Once the hoodies realised they couldn't shoot him down, they retracted their guns and brought out their heat knives again. Then the guy on my left just grunted and yelped in pain as he just flipped backwards and landing harshly to the ground, then it seemed as if he was getting punched by someone, yet there was no one there unless…an invisible superhero? This future is whack!

The last hoody didn't realise until the last minute that Hellrider was up to his face, and it was too late to do anything about it. With a swipe of his bow staff, the knife was stuck clean out of the hoody's hand and this time didn't come back. The hoody then tried to punch him, but Hellrider just grabbed his fist and held him in place like he was nothing, then quickly just crushed the hoody's fist into a bloody mess. _**BAAM! **_With a final swing of his bow staff hitting the hoody in the face, he was sent flying across the alley and landed somewhere out of sight.

The invisible hero was no longer beating up the other hoody; I knew this for two reasons. He was out cold and no longer taking hits, and I was kicked at the legs and pummelled onto the ground. The invisible hero pinned me down, he was strong cause I couldn't even budge, not until I could feel him get off but then I had Hellrider hold his bow staff to my neck. It was burning my skin with the slightest contact; oh please tell me he's forgotten his grudge against me.

''So they're sending one unequipped man to attack their rivals? Either that or they just didn't want you and sent you on a suicide mission!'' Hellrider said. He doesn't recognise me at all, and they both think I'm a rival gangster.

I held up my hands showing them I was unarmed, then again the hoodies didn't appear to have that many weapons at first, but I just went along with it. ''Listen I'm not a gangster, I was just walking…''

''And you walk to this side of the street?'' The invisible hero said…it was a woman's voice.

''I didn't know, I use to come here before…long time ago mind you but…'' Then he did the most unexpected thing, and released me from his grip and moved the bow staff from my neck. Hellrider let me go? He really doesn't recognise me at all, and the invisible hero has domesticated him probably.

''Just get out of here stupid, and don't come back. Or we'll wait until after those punks cut you to make a move.'' He said as he walked away.

''You don't remember me do you?'' I called out. ''Come on Hellrider how can you not…'' I was stopped instantly as he grabbed me by my neck and slammed me into the wall, holding me up. ''That didn't last long!'' I coughed out.

''I let you go believing you're innocent, and then you just blurt out my old name. Who are you?'' He questioned.

I was frozen with surprise for a split second. ''You changed you name? Wait to what?'' I didn't get my answer as he tightened his grip around my neck.

''Who the hell are you? And how do you know me?''

''It's me Thomas, Omega Kid! Remember? Come on, we were rivals, partners, and enemies! You almost killed me for God's sakes!'' I don't really care if it made no sense, I had to tell him something or he would take me down. We were an even match in my time, but here I could see from his fight with the hoodies he's in another league compared to me now. Not to mention he had the back up of an unseen ally, who had remained silent since her last question.

Hellrider didn't make a sound or any movement at first, as if trying recognising me; I couldn't tell what he was thinking under his mask. However, I had a feeling I knew his response when he tightened his grip even more. ''You expect me to believe that, even if you were Omega Kid, you would be at least 30 years older!''

''30 years?'' I gasped. The city didn't look that advanced, I guessed half that, I knew technology was advancing slowly but even I disagree with myself that this is a slight over exaggeration. Any moment now he would probably end it so I had to keep going. ''Please it's me; I know it's hard to believe. But it really is me! Just ask me anything only Omega Kid would know!''

''I don't have to, what you're suggesting is mental!'' Before he could apply the finishing strike though, his hand just stopped before his fist connected with my face. I could see the fabric of his costume on the arm creased in the shape of a hand, the invisible hero stopped him. Hellrider reluctantly waited, this was tense, I couldn't tell what the unseen hero was doing, or what she was thinking about me until she asked. ''What was the name of Thomas's girlfriend?'' I was about to ask why she wanted to ask that, but then she took off her mask, the cloaking device switching off revealing her face…a face despite being older I recognised instantly.

''Rachael?'' The future just got more whacked up! I'm surprised I didn't go into a coma within a coma after all these revelations.

''It is him!'' She gasped. She was much older, but still just as beautiful, even with the scars on her face and a bit of her lip almost burnt off. Realising it was her, I almost reached up to just sooth the scars and burns on her face, but held myself back thinking just how nuts all this was. And for once Hellrider seemed to agree with me for different reasons.

''You can't believe him! Look at him, he still looks no older than 18, how can it possible be Omega Kid?''

''I don't know myself,'' I replied honestly. ''I was fighting against Judge when…he blew up the bridge and…and I don't know, I got knocked out and woke up here!''

Rachael's expression was quickly shifting from confusion and sorrow as she looked back at me. ''You died after that attack.''

''What?''

''Two days later in hospital, you were in a coma and then your injuries got the best of you. But the doctors were amazed that you lasted with the damage you took…'' She was trying to make things easy and point out my bravery like she always would, but this wasn't helping at all, it was in fact making it worse. So what if I died then in a coma…and I'm in a coma now…then am I dying? No, this is a dream, that won't happen, it can't happen.

Something else came to mind. ''But what happened to Emeraldian? The others? Alex? Stephen? Stella? The others? When did you become a superhero? Why are you with Hellrider and…''

''Thomas relax.'' She said holding onto my shoulders.

''Sorry but I can't relax, I need to know more. Just answer the last one, why are you and Hellrider working together?''

She was hesitant to answer at first, but the look on my face was enough to convince her to spill. ''Try not to freak…but…we're married.''

Okay…

Okay…

No, not okay…

''Hellrider, knock me out!'' I told him.

''What?''

''I said knock me out, I need to wake up from this, knock me…'' _**BAAM! **_I wasn't even ready yet!

* * *

Rolling about on something soft, my head throbbing like mad, please tell me I'm in a hospital bed waking up from that nightmare. At first I thought it was true when I felt the bandages around my head and an ice bag on my neck, but that all changed when I could hear gruff voices behind me.

''I still don't trust him, what he's saying is just impossible!''

''I know it's unbelievable, but I know that face, those eyes, even the way he talks and goes frantic, that is him!''

After that there was another moment of silence before I could then hear Hellrider laugh quietly. ''Well if it is then no wonder I enjoyed knocking him out.''

''Still can't believe you did that.'' She sighed.

''What? He told me too!''

''He's having a rough time, and knocking him out was not the best option!''

''Rough time?'' I called out still trying to pick myself up. ''Rough time is when you get picked on by the school bullies, this is another level. And I'm already in a coma so not like knocking me out here would have made things worse.'' I could feel Rachael helping me sit up, and once I was up fully I finally got a good look around. I was sitting on their couch in a home that could fit right in my time, no advance stuff or gadgets, they even have a Nintendo GameCube next to the TV, I didn't think those things existed anymore in my time…then again, my dream.

''What do you mean you're in a coma now?'' Rachael asked.

''Like you both say, it's just impossible for me to have woken up 30 or so years in the future and not having aged a bit. Only explanation is that I'm in a coma, and this is all a dream I'm having.''

''So you're saying we're not real?'' Hellrider asked.

''No I mean…I don't know, I guess…hit to the head was real enough.'' I grumbled rubbing my head.

''So what now?'' Rachael asked me.

''I don't know,'' I summed up while standing up and pacing around the room. I need to get the feeling back in my legs, not to mention I need to walk off all this madness. ''I guess I just have to wait until I wake up.''

''What if you don't wake up?'' She asked. It's not something I want to think about, but she does pose a good question, if I don't wake up do I continue dreaming? Will I never age? Never die? What if I do die in the real world? Does this dream stop? All this confusion is hurting my head, it's like trying to explain quantum physics to a five year old or worse, explain quantum physics to me. ''Whatever you need,'' Rachael said. ''We're here for you.''

''Thanks,'' I nodded and walked around before my eyes darted over to Hellrider walking around the couch and placing a hand on Rachael's shoulders, which just made me so uneasy and jealous. ''Hold on, you lot still haven't answered my questions! When the hell did you two get married?''

''About 13 years ago!'' Hellrider explained.

''But why? Rachael the guy who almost killed me, I know he didn't mean it, it was the chemical but…I just need to know why?''

The thing was, she didn't look guilty with it. ''Things change quickly, and 30 years is a long time.''

''Yeah but…'' I couldn't even go on with the argument it was so bewildering I couldn't put words in a coherent sentence. But then there was still other stuff that I needed to know. ''What about the others? Where are they now?''

Before either of them could utter another word, the front door to their home was opened and next thing I know a ten year old boy sprints past me and starts hugging Rachael's leg. Rachael greets the boy with much joy and happiness, hugging him back. And then Hellrider started hugging him as well…no way…they have a…they have a…

''So the bus dropped you off okay?'' Rachael asked the boy as she held him tightly.

The boy's eyes never left me. ''Yeah, mummy, who's that man?''

Oh God, they have a kid? Rachael and Hellrider? Together? This was too much; I didn't even wait to see what their answer was to their son as I just made a run out of the door and down the hall, that's when I knew I was in an apartment building. I just wanted to keep running, even if this was just a dream, how long will it go on for? How long will I have to watch all the things I've missed? Watch Rachael in the arms of another man, a man that almost killed me, and has had a kid with her.

Then again, running wouldn't work for me either. I have no where to go at all, and with my scuffle with those hoodies earlier I knew I wouldn't last long out there. So I just ran upstairs and headed to the roof of the apartment building. Sitting on the edge I actually forgot about my fear of heights, until about five minutes when I moved back just for safety. Watching the sun setting was calm and surreal, it's the only thing that hasn't changed, and it's still just the same.

''Thank God,'' I heard Rachael say behind me. She took a seat next to me, watching the sun set as she spoke. ''I thought you ran off somewhere.''

''Where can I go? Until I wake up I'm stuck here!'' I said. ''Speaking of which, I think I remember this place.''

''You should, this is where my husband almost killed you.'' She said monotonically. Oh jeez now this place is starting to come back to me. This is Hellrider's apartment building, where he lived and where we had our last fight! Never thought he would be the type to be homesick. There was then a moment of silence between us, I didn't make eye contact with her, nor did I want to for the moment. Just knowing she's with someone else made me sick, I couldn't reach over and care for her or even kiss her, she had someone else to do that…two people to do that for her now.

''I waited you know,'' She broke the silence. ''Even after you passed I still waited, stupidly thinking you would get out of this mess as always. But you were really gone, no one could believe it.''

Those words reminded me of the others. ''Where are the gang now?''

She was now the one who didn't want to make any eye contact with me as she looked out to the horizon. ''We were lucky to find you, you were in a coma so there was hope…Emeraldian on the other hand…died instantly when a bit of debris crushed her.''

''What?'' I gasped in disbelief. I saw Judge get crushed partially, now all I could imagine was D in the exact same position, it was sickening to think about.

Rachael then went on. ''Jenna didn't know what to do, we tried to help her but we could never fully heal her. She's working in some retail store now; I still keep contact with her now and then. As for the others…'' She stopped, reluctant to continue. Straight away I knew this wasn't good, but I just had to know.

''Are they okay?''

She took a heavy breath and continued. ''With both you and Emeraldian gone the League just had no one to lead them. Donavan had no clue, he just lead them into one death trap after another. The team lost Hood and…Stephen…''

I felt like being sick, Steph? One of my best friends was dead? I knew Donavan had no clue, and Harry too? This shouldn't have happened; I thought the guys would do okay without me. But with D gone as well, they must have just lost all their confidence. ''How did Alex take it?''

''I don't know! After that he quit, and we haven't heard from him since. Eventually Donavan was caught by a gang and executed before the others could stop him. Hellrider went back with the team to help but it just made things worse, the team suffered from trust issues, they were unorganised and outmatched. It went down to the point I actually had to help, but that was only after…'' She stopped once again, making me uneasy.

''Tell me!'' I said firmly.

''After Stella had her accident! She was paralysed, unable to move let alone fight. I haven't spoken to her in years either.''

''What about Megan?''

''Same, haven't talked to her since Stella's accident. From the last time, she's taking care of her but I don't know where they are now. After a while, Snapshot and Big Bob went their separate ways from us.''

How could me dying have split the team up like that? Even if this is a dream and not happened yet, the thought of all this happening scared me. What if I don't wake up from my coma and this really does happen? Then I thought about someone else. ''What about Omega Girl? Didn't she help?''

Rachael shrugged her shoulders. ''No one's seen her, she's gone.'' It was a blunt and easy answer, she was too good to have just never come back.

All this was hurting my head. ''I think I need to go lay down for a bit.'' I got up and started making my way to the staircase.

''Thomas,'' Rachael called out once more. ''No matter what you think none of this is your fault! Things just happen, and if…if this is all some dream of yours, then you have to do what it takes to make sure all the bad stuff doesn't happen!''

''And that doesn't include your time with Hellrider and your kid?'' I snapped back at her unintentionally. I didn't want to but it just came out, I was so tired and confused everything seemed to be a blur including that moment and after as I walked down the staircase to leave her. Instantly, memories of me saying those things to Rachael before summer kicked back in, I wonder if Hellrider has ever said a bad thing to her? Jeez now that I think about it, I've seen Hellrider be respectful to his mother, why would his wife be any different? He might have even been a better boyfriend to her than I was.

Walking back into their home I walked over to the couch and slumped down; their kid was drawing on the floor while Hellrider watched out the window as if expecting someone. He noticed me and gave a nod. ''Didn't expect you back, thought that shock would have sent you running for the hills.''

''How do I even know the hills are in the same place as before?'' I mumbled attempting a joke but the strain in my voice made if painfully obvious I failed. ''Listen, Hellrider…''

''No,'' He interrupted. ''I changed that name a few years ago, it's Hellwrath now!''

''Hellwrath? Seriously?'' I questioned.

''Yeah,'' Their kid called out. ''My daddy's the best superhero in the world!''

''Alright Thomas, we all know that, no need to rust the trophy!'' Hellwrath told him politely and…Thomas? Did he just call that boy Thomas? Well he went back to drawing happily while Hellwrath parked himself on the couch next to me. ''What were you saying?'' He asked me.

''Did you just call him Thomas?''

''Oh yeah, Rachael's idea. It came as a complete surprise really, and she just couldn't get you off her mind she just had to name the little devil after you.''

Rachael named her kid after me? A kid she had with the guy that almost killed me? Boy, topsy-turvy huh? I looked back at Hellwrath. ''You treat her right, don't you?''

''I protect her as I would my own life!''

I couldn't help but chuckle at his statement. ''I don't know much about Hellwrath, but Hellrider always seemed to take his life for granted, a real daredevil!''

''Yeah well, Hellwrath and Hellrider are almost two different people,'' He said. ''When I heard what happened to you, and then how the others in the League were dying I thought I just had to come back for some reason. Obviously they weren't thrilled by the idea, Rachael included, but we had little option. It still wasn't enough though. Eventually Rachael and I were the only ones that were not dead, retired or mission in action. We just do what we can now.''

''So what changed with you?'' I asked curious now.

''I found that someone! When Rachael started helping us, she hated my guts, thinking I played a part in your death. And I agreed with her, so I promised I would do whatever it took to help. More often than not I almost ended up in some street corner cut up or gutted, and yet she always saved me. I suddenly found myself fighting for something new, something other than revenge, and it was all because of her. But not matter how I feel about her, I know she doesn't love me.''

''What do you mean?''

''Just look at today for an example; you come out of nowhere claiming to be Thomas, and she believes your screwed up claims over my judgement. She trusts you more than anyone, I'm always going to be second to you on that front.''

This really was a different person from Hellrider; I could hardly believe it was him I was speaking to for a moment. ''Then…why…if you know she doesn't feel the same way…''

''Already you're trying to win her back off me,'' He teased before continuing seriously. ''Cause even if it's not much, it's something to keep me on the right path, a path that I would take over my pointless old one any day.''

I'm just unable to really say much else about this, all these disasters that have happened and yet Hellrider was the one thing that came out of it for the better. And he treats Rachael right, if not probably better than I did, but then why does he think she loves me more? 13 years they said, we haven't even been dating for 13 months. Then again, this is my dream; I'm probably just hearing what I want to hear.

''Did you know,'' Little Thomas called out to me. ''That I have the same name as an old superhero that mummy and daddy knew? Omega Kid!''

Now I was smiling again, they named him after me and talked to him about me as well? I just went along with it. ''That's cool, and did you know my name is the same as well?''

''Really?'' He squealed in excitement.

Just then Hellwrath started laughing his head off. ''That's true squirt but remember, who's the best?''

''You are!'' Thomas pointed to him.

''Hold on,'' I cut in. ''Omega Kid could have taken any superhero any day!''

''Really?'' Hellwrath asked sarcastically.

''Yeah, and to prove this, I know Omega Kid's fighting style, I could pretend to be him,'' I said playfully trying to make a believable statement to little Thomas, imagine having to explain my situation to him. ''Come Hellwrath, let's see how much you've improved!'' I got up and took a battle pose in the middle of the room.

Hellwrath got up, still chuckling at my statement. I'm not stupid or blind, I know I can't take him in a fight even if this is muck about; I just want to see how much he's advanced and how much I have to catch up to be future worthy. Think Batman testing out Batman of the Future. He brought out his futuristic bow staff and stared at me for a bit, for all I know, he could have new moves that have never been seen by human eye before…well human eye from my time. However one move I wasn't expecting him to make was to throw his bow staff towards little Thomas. ''Go on then, prove it!''

Wait, what? He wants me to fight his own ten year old son? He surely can't be that over confident. ''Cool!'' Little Thomas shouted with joy as he started spinning the staff around like a pro. But still he's half my size I can't just fight him, does Rachael know about this? What would see think if she saw me fighting him?

Then again, I remember the last time I underestimated someone nearly half my age and size, and I had my ass handed to me on a silver platter. Not to mention this is Hellwrath's son, no way am I holding back this time…

_**BAM! **_I get knocked right off my feet as Thomas fly kicks me in the chest knocking me down on the couch. He then grabs my arm and pulls me forward, using the bow staff he hits both my legs causing me to buckle over and fall flat on my back. He looks over me with a little concern. ''I didn't hurt you did I?''

''No...I just…''

''Okay!'' He said before sticking his foot underneath me and kicking me up, causing me to roll in the air and slump to the ground again. Grunting in pain I silently curse the Gods, why must every child I meet beat me to a pulp in embarrassing fashion? No, not this time. I'm better than before, and this kid is no Hit-Girl. I flip myself back onto my feet as he tries to attack me with the staff, I block each time with my leg and arm. Then with a fake kick catch him off guard and grab the staff out of his hand.

''Ha, now let's see you...Ah!'' I yelp as the staff burns my hand and then flies back into Thomas's just as he jabs it into my stomach. _**BAM! **_And then whacks it across my back knocking me to the ground.

''Yatta!'' Thomas called out victoriously and run towards Hellwrath, engaging him in a loving hug while I rubbed my lowered head in humiliation, twice in my career a kid has made me look like an idiot. Thankfully both those times none of the others have seen me.

''Overall, I'll give you a five!'' Hellwrath said.

''I'll give him a seven!'' Thomas followed.

''And I'll give him ten seconds to explain what just happened?'' I could hear Rachael at the door. She walked around me and noticed the new bump on my head. ''I leave you alone for a minute and already you're picking fights with Hellwrath, just like the old days.''

''Yeah well in the old days he didn't have a ninja as his son! Did he train him?''

''We trained him,'' She answered. ''For protection purposes of course, I don't have any intention of him actually becoming a superhero!''

''But mum…'' Thomas whined, however Rachael was having none of it as all she had to do was raise one finger and silence him. He sloughed in defeat, then all of a sudden picked up and asked. ''Is Thomas going to stay with us?''

That question caught everyone off guard in truth; none of us had really thought that question over. Really though I had little other option, until I wake up or if I wake up from my coma, I'm stuck in this new world that I have no clue how to live in. Just then, Hellwrath of all people answered him. ''It's going to have to be a unanimous decision.''

Little Thomas raised his hand to the sky instantly. ''I want him to stay, he's funny!''

Oh great, if I do stay I'm going to be his punching bag. Both of them laughed. ''I'm going to let mummy answer first.'' Hellwrath said.

Rachael looked at me momentarily, after the way I talked to her earlier I wouldn't be surprised if she threw me out into the streets and let me defend myself, I think I would prefer that then say something horrible to her again. She approached me, looked me dead in the eyes and smiled. ''I have house rules!''

I smiled back in relief. ''Good ahead.''

''No going out after dark, no telling anyway your real name just in case, no getting involved with any more mobsters or gangs or…''

''With you giving me this lecture and being older you sound like my mother!'' I joked.

''Well I'm the closest thing you've got at the moment.''

''That's just freaky!'' I blurted out but she just giggled lightly. That's when I realised for the first time I got here, guess with no more panic or confusion in me anymore, I realised she still has that same laugh, the one that made my stomach go all funny.

''And I got a few rules too…'' Hellwrath called out.

''Oh great, I want to hear to this!'' I said sarcastically.

''Still going with what Rachael said about no fighting with gangs, I think we should still train him.''

''What?'' Rachael and I said in shock.

''Think about it, we'll train him until he wakes up or whatever, and then when he does he'll be a better fighter than ever before.''

''B-But…'' I stuttered. ''This is a dream, I don't think training works that way.''

''Listen a the moment, this is your life now. You're going to have to make do with it, plus I'm not going to have a weakling around the house. Rachael, you think that will work?'' He asked her.

She looked back at me before walking off to a cupboard nearby, bringing out a shopping bag with something in it. Looks like clothes, they're giving me the latest fashion already…no, in fact they were giving me something very old and very familiar…my costume! They kept it, my Omega Kid costume! Rachael handed it to me; it was all stitched up and washed, looking good as new. ''Only if he wears this!'' She said.

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER…**

''Come on, hurry up!'' The hoody whispered to his mates as they tried to hijack a car in some empty car park, they still do that after all these years? Well it is a nice car; then again this is coming from someone 30 years in the past. Funny enough, those three hoodies trying to break into the car were the ones that jumped me before, oh boy it was time for some payback.

''Hey boys!'' I called out getting their attention. Bet they got a right old shock when they saw me standing behind them in my new and improved Omega Kid costume, much more light and agile, sure it may not be real and if I ever did wake up I would sure as hell miss it.

They all burst out laughing and approached me. ''Looky here, we got someone trying to be that old hero, what's his name…''

''Omega Kid?'' I pitched in.

''That's the one!'' He grinned as he and the others brought out their heat knives.

I smirked back at them. ''That would be true, only I'm not trying to be Omega Kid…I am Omega Kid!'' Once those words left my mouth they were about to enter another laughing fit until I held up my hand to stop them. ''Before you say anything more, you might want to look behind you!''

Right on cue, the red light from Hellwrath's costume surged around the area catching the hoodies completely off guard. Getting myself into a handstand, I wrapped my feet around the first hoody's head and slammed him into the ground. The other two remembered me and jabbed forward with their knives; while I ducked forward and with my cloth covered fists punched both of them right in the stomach sending them flying back.

The first hoody that I knocked down grabbed his knife and tried to slash at my legs, but before he could I back flipped and stamped right on his back. He attempted to roll off me, as I moved away and grabbed one of his legs before swinging him into the car near me, in the future they're stronger so it didn't do much to the car (but can't say the same for the hoody).

One of the hoodies brought out his laser gun and aimed at me, but I was already standing in front of him before he could get that proper aim. _**BAM! **_I elbowed him across the face, and then quickly ducked down and swept at his back leg causing him to go to ground. While he was down, I jumped up and jabbed him in the stomach with both my knees causing him to spit out blood.

The last hoody tried to play smart and make a run for it, although he didn't get far as the red light of Hellwrath caught hold of him and started dragging him around the car park as he did before in the alley, funny enough I think it's the exact same one he got before. In mid air he let go, the hoody falling right towards me as I held out my leg. _**BAM! **_Getting a perfect kick across his chest he was out cold. This makes it my tenth villain stop since being in this future world.

''One minute, twelve seconds…'' Hellwrath called out as he appeared next to me. ''New record!''

''When do I get one of those suits?'' I asked randomly, still finding his suit to be the coolest thing I've ever dreamed of, pun intended.

''What? You don't like your old one.''

''No, it's still my favourite, I just want to try the new and cool.''

''Maybe in a year or so.'' He told me as he walked towards the exit. It's just weird how Hellwrath and Rachael are treating me like their own child with Thomas, not a bad kind of weird, just a weird kind of weird. I've helped out with other stuff, looked after the little guy (as he kicked my ass with every practice session), cleaned up around the apartment. And whenever there was free time, Hellwrath would train me. It was pretty intense I'll admit that, but only after two months I could feel how much I've improved already…then all of a sudden I didn't, in fact I couldn't feel anything. I stumbled about, having to use a car to keep myself on my feet. ''What's up with you?'' Hellwrath asked checking on me.

My head felt numb, and my body was stinging like hell…wait, that's how I felt before when…could it be? I think it is! ''I'm waking up! I think I'm waking up!'' I tried to shout with joy but my voice just didn't have the strength as I felt my eyes go heavy. ''Looks like I'm not going to try that suit after all.''

''If you stay alive for a few more years you will.'' He encouraged me. That would be so cool, I could see it now, and all my enemies would be running like headless chickens! Then again, this is what I think the future will be like; all this might not even happen, it could be entirely different. Although I'm glad about my friends being okay and getting to see them again, what about little Thomas? He might not ever exist now! This is some crazy stuff to think about, and my head was just too tired to really think anymore as I lay down on the ground, Hellwrath making sure I was okay. ''Hey, just promise me something,'' He said quickly. ''Try to find me, I know at your moment in time we might not be on the best terms, but just try to keep a look out for me okay?''

''I'll try.'' I answered before everything turned white.

* * *

The white setting then seemed to evaporate before my eyes as I looked up towards a nice clean ceiling. I groaned and grunted trying to flex my fingers and feet, I realized I was sweating I was so warm being wrapped up under covers on a nice big bed…a hospital bed, believe me I've been in them so many times I actually know what they feel like now.

''Thomas!'' I heard someone shriek, and then saw a figure just engulf me in a never-ending hug, Rachael's hug another thing I can recognize instantly. It felt so good to finally hug her back and let her know how much I cared and cherished her. She pulled back and kissed me harder than ever. ''Do you know how worried I've been?''

''Rachael…'' I tried to talk to her but she just went on and on.

''Everyone has been worried sick, it's been two days!''

''Rachael…''

''There were times when they said you might not wake up…''

''Rachael…''

''Oh, I've got to call everyone! And Jenna, she'll be thrilled to see you…''

''Rachael!'' This time I finally got her attention. ''How's Emeraldian?'' I feared the worse, but that didn't last long as Rachael gave me a warm smile. ''So she's okay?''

''Wasn't as banged up as you, she found…see here's the thing, she found you down the street from the destroyed bridge.''

''What?'' I asked bewildered.

''Someone must have pulled you away from the wreckage; you said Omega Girl was there right? Maybe it was her!''

''Maybe.'' I drifted off. She left ages ago, not to mention the fact she had a broken arm at the time, and although she appeared to be one tough cookie she wouldn't have been able to pull me away from all that and leave without anyone noticing. Unless it was…could it have been?

''I need to call everyone!'' Rachael was about to get up and call everyone when I grabbed her wrist and stopped her in place. She looked back at me with concern, wondering what I had to say…and boy did I have a lot to say.

''Have I got a story for you guys!''

**To Be Continued…**


	54. League of Heroes Arc: Enemy's Enemy

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Note: **Hey everyone! First off, I need to apologise for my long absence from fan fiction. But I'm back and with some news! I am officially in pre-production at the moment of an Omega Kid film. That's right, I'm funding for 'Omega Kid: Curse of the Lost Girl'. For more details on that and the series itself, you can check out the new official website for Omega Kid and my other superhero fics. It's at **www **. **omegakid** . **weebly** . **com**! (apologise, you can't write websites here properly for some reason). Check that out for the latest news, polls and questions with myself. I now also have a DeviantART account, under the name TLFRurrlockAwesome, you can check out posters for my fan fiction works if you wish. Now without further delay, I bring you the next chapter!

**Chapter 54:** **Enemy's Enemy**

Not everyday you get to tell your friends about your adventures in the future. The two months I was there I had taken down crime lords, advanced hooligans…although I admit I did have the assistance of a Hellwrath and future superhero Rachael most of the time, but it was still a great experience. Sure it all happened in my head while I was in a deep coma, but during training I noticed a big difference. Everything I learned I could still do, all those moves and ways of fighting were still easy for me to accomplish. It was like plugging into the Matrix and downloading knowledge into my brain…awesome!

Still, haven't really put that training into practice. Three weeks, and I'm still debating over my going back as Omega Kid situation. It was mixed reactions with whoever I asked, leaving it all down to me. Well, everyone except Donavan, who insisted I returned to the game and stop this foolish mid-life crisis struggle or something like that. Mid-life crisis? I'm mid-teen if anything.

That guy has really been pushing my buttons lately; after what happened with the bridge incident, we were all battered and broken, needing weeks to really recover. Yet he's constantly on our case trying to 'prepare' us for more battles, but it's just too much for anyone at the moment. Diandra was the most effected by the fight, and with her wanting to keep her missing arm still a secret, it was getting more and more difficult for her.

All in all, everything else outside of superhero work was pretty average stuff. School, hanging out, nothing much else. Although I'm still having the problem of every time I see Rachael we both just go as red as an apple and try to keep as little contact as possible. And us sitting together in the Hallblock grounds during lunch holding hands was not helping our cause.

''Ow!'' Alex yelped sharply as he attempted to lift his leg up and sit properly while Rachael, Steph, Stella, Megan and I all giggled a little. ''Very mature guys, like laughing at a wounded soldier who returned from war.''

''Hey I was there to and you don't see me moaning do you?'' Stella responded.

''Yeah well unlike you or Thomas, I don't have a protective girlfriend to assume the role or nurse and tend to my every whim!''

''Neither do I,'' Steph mumbled. Alex didn't look too happy and was about to give his usual slap across the head until the younger brother backed off. ''Don't! My head still hurts!''

''Poor baby!'' Rachael played along and wrapped her arm protectively around Steph and moved him away from Alex. ''We'll protect you.''

''Yeah, or I might run you over!'' Alex joked.

''I still can't believe you did that!'' I said.

''You would have done the same thing.''

''No, it would never have crossed my mind to steal a car and run over a super villain!''

''Technically I didn't steal, it was a sticky situation so I borrowed the car, and in the end it helped the situation didn't it?''

''True!'' Can't argue there, whatever Rainbow had given Volos made him near unbeatable, guess running him over was really the only option. And not only did he manage to survive the impact, but since neither two of the villains were found, they must have got away. That fight always brings me back to the image of seeing Judge's fate, I've seen some nasty stuff before, but seeing someone get blown up right in front of me was something I was hoping never to repeat.

''You okay?'' Rachael asked me, showing some concern for me zoning out like that.

''Just still trying to get back to full strength!''

''Oh? Didn't your little adventure in the future cure you?'' She teased playfully.

''I learned some new moves, that's surprising enough. I doubt a dream could cure me.''

''Still…Hellrider and me? Are you serious?'' She questioned like I was from an insane asylum.

''I don't even know where that came from…I think after seeing that maybe Hellrider isn't just some uncontrollable brute…''

''You want me to date him instead?''

''Hell no!'' I quickly told her. ''I just meant…I don't even know…my mind was just playing tricks with me I guess.''

She ruffled my hair gently and gently kissed me on the cheek. ''Well you have nothing to worry about, you know the only person I'd ever want to be with is…'' She then stopped mid sentence and looked past me, her eyes bulging out and a large smile appearing on her face. ''Tristan?'' She cried out before running past me and over to someone who was walking past.

A tall lanky guy but must work out quite a bit and liked to show it off cause his short-sleeved shirt was defiantly to get the girl's attention. Tanned skin, dark black eye and clear green eyes; most people would class him as one of those High School Musical heartthrobs, only he didn't look as goody and innocent. Trust me, after the trust issues I've had with people I've been practicing how to read people better, and this guy was not giving me a good first impressions…especially since he just drove Rachael over to him and they were chatting away like mad, laughing and everything. ''Oh, someone's got competition!'' Alex mumbled sarcastically.

''Competi…?'' I stuttered still bewildered by what's happening. ''Who is this guy?''

''I've never seen him before!'' Megan said.

''That's Tristan McDean!'' Stella told us. ''He use to live around here until him and his family moved up to Manchester I think…''

''And where does Rachael fit in all this?'' I asked trying not to sound impatient to get the answer.

''Used to be good friends; if Rachael wasn't hanging around with me, Chloe or Sophie, she'd go over to Tristan's place, before they moved of course.''

''Looks like he's back.'' Steph mumbled.

''Definite competition mate!'' I don't know whether Alex was just taking the mick, but I did not like the sound of this one bit.

''He's not competition!'' I quickly and quietly scolded him before Rachael brought the bronze fish over for us to meet. Oh God, that smile he was giving made me want to throw up.

''Everyone,'' Rachael gathered all our attentions…as if it all wasn't already on her and the new guy. ''This is Tristan, we use to be friends not too long ago.''

''Feels like it though!'' He talks in a voice that sounds way too deep to be a teenager's. Makes mine now sound like one of the Chipmunks voice in comparison.

She laughed and agreed with his statement. ''Too true. You remember Stella don't you?''

''Of course,'' He replied holding out his hand for her to shake. ''You been well?''

''I'm doing great,'' She answers before pointing to Megan. ''This is Megan, my girlfriend!'' Megan follows that with a shy wave to Tristan. I could see the quick shift of his eyebrows at Stella's confession; he was clearly surprised, and maybe a little too happy to hear that. I dislike this guy more and more, and I haven't even been introduced yet.

Rachael continued with the introductions. ''And the brothers here are Alex and Stephen!'' The two gave nothing more than a salute and hi; Tristan didn't seem to show any real interest with them. Finally Rachael came closer to me and put her hand on my shoulder. ''And this is my boyfriend Thomas!''

''Boyfriend eh?'' His voice going high pitch for a split second as if it was the most shocking thing he ever heard, but no one other than me really seemed to pick up on it. Taking his time, he finally held out his hand for me to shake, and it took me just as long to eventually comply. ''Hope you're taking care of her!'' He tells me.

''I'm doing my best.''

He nods his head in response, I get the feeling he doesn't seem fond of me either. Either he's really caring and genuine, looking out for Rachael's best interest at heart, making sure I'm the right one for her…or he's waiting for the right moment to stab me in the back and take Rachael for himself. We finally cease with our 'friendly' shake and Rachael approaches him, her smile not leaving at all. ''So what brings you here? I thought you and your family moved years ago?''

''We did! But then my parent's job was relocated back to here and so I'm back!''

''You miss Manchester?'' I asked.

He shook his head with no hesitation. ''Not really, I'm a London boy at heart.'' He then turns back to Rachael. ''But honestly I had no idea you went here either, already I'm enjoying being back!''

He did not just say that! Boyfriend sitting right here! Even Kevin could never push my buttons like this, but although he's made some flirts with Rachael, they've never been serious. But this guy just strolls in and thinks he can woo her back into his arms. ''You want to stay a bit? Catch up on things?'' Rachael asked.

''Can't, got to talk with my teacher over something. But after school we could hang out a bit, you could say hello to the folks again!''

''Sure,'' Rachael replied before turning to me. ''You don't mind if we meet up after? Just want to catch up with Tristan here!''

Here's when I should have just stood up to the guy and tell him to back off otherwise he'll get an Omega-Swing like none before. The words crawling up my throat turned out like this. ''Sure no problem…''

God Harry was right, I am too nice!

* * *

''Someone's jealous!''

''I'm not jealous!''

''You are so jealous mate!''

''I am not jealous!''

''I don't think I've ever seen you want to nail someone as badly as today who wasn't a villain or bully! So jealous!'' This argument went back and forth since school was over. Alex and I would continually banter, Stephen following behind feeling that anything he said would earn him a slap from Alex, a risk not worth taking. Right now, Rachael and Tristan were probably bonding over old times and giving each other happy stares after not seeing each other for so long, I swear if he's trying to make a move then…

''Okay I'm jealous, you happy?'' I admitted as we came to a stop on a park bench.

''Sorry, but you've just got it bad at the moment.''

''But did you see the way he kept looking at her? The way he kept slyly trying to make a move on her?''

''Did you also hear that they were friends a while ago?'' Alex said. ''Thomas they're just friends that haven't seen each other in years, it's no biggie!''

''I just got this bad vibe off him!''

''Thomas you thought just because that you're Rachael's boyfriend, guys were going to stop trying to make a move on her? We may not be like that, but nobility isn't something found often in this world anymore. Rachael's a good looking girl, you're going to have guys come up to her and constantly ask her out and…''

''If you're trying to inspire confidence, it's not working!'' I muttered.

''Okay let me try something else then,'' He said. ''Loyalty. Steph and I have known her for almost a year now, and we can tell she's not the type of girl to just up and leave, especially not to you. If you love her than you must trust her. Like some guy can just come along and win her back from you, even if he has known her longer. She's not going to be leaving you any time soon…if at all!''

It still amazes me the times when Alex can leave me speechless and chuffed with his words of confidence, guess they're so rare…not really, almost all the time he gives me confidence in myself. And he's right; I trust Rachael, and she would never walk away, especially not into the arms of a guy like him. ''Thanks!''

''Just speaking the truth!''

''Hey bro!'' Steph tapped on Alex's shoulder. ''Speaking of that, your crush is here!''

''Chloe? Where?'' He leapt up like a dog that was about to get his favourite treat, looking around for her. Turning to where Steph was pointing, not to far from us was a football court, and there was Chloe along with a large group of players having a normal kick about. I still find it hard to believe my luck in trying to get another game at Hallblock, although I knew it would be hard after my horrendous debut, I've just been unlucky in trying to get back in the team with something always coming up. But playing in the park now might just be the restart I need, plus it will get my mind off of Rachael and Tristan, and might even help Alex with his love predicament.

''Well let's go over then.'' I told them. Getting up and walking towards the pitch, I noticed that Steph was the only one following. We both turned to see Alex still sitting on the bench, looking like he was trying to hide his face. ''Come on then!'' I called out to him.

''Y…You guys go ahead! I'll watch the flanks!'' He stuttered shyly.

''You're going to miss out on this chance? She's right here, and you can just start talking over football or something. You were on about joining the team before!''

''Yeah, but that was before she was single and I realised I was a babbling freak when trying to talk with her! I can't do it!''

''Hasn't Megan been helping you with your confidence?'' I asked.

''Yeah…it's just…I'm not ready. Just give me a couple more days and I'll talk with her.''

I can tell he's really nervous about this crush thing with Chloe, now that's defiantly rare to see, and almost heart-breaking. He just showed five seconds ago he knows what to say to always make me feel confident, but I can never seem to help him out the same way. All I could tell him was that Chloe won't wait forever but that won't help. I could also tell him that Chloe does fancy him, but Megan said that would make things worse. Guess there isn't much I can do on my part. ''Alright then, Steph and I will try to score an extra goal for you!'' I told him reassuringly.

''Um…Thomas…'' Steph said. ''I know I'm going to regret saying this but you should know that Tristan and Rachael are here too!''

''What?'' I gasped and looked back over. As the teams were taking a break and chatting with each other, right at the back of the pack was Tristan talking with Rachael. ''He plays football?'' There was no doubt about it; he was in the full kit and trainers for the game. All sense of rationality leaving my mind as I stormed over to him with Alex and Steph following up behind me.

Rachael was the first to notice us and walked over hugging me. ''Hey, how are you?''

''I'm good…'' I lied trying not to grit my teeth or stare at Tristan as he warmed up, his eyes occasionally darting over to check on Rachael and me. Trying to ignore him I turned my attention back on the football activity that was going on around us. ''So what's going on here?''

''Oh just a bit of football practice. Chloe invited Tristan and I over once I told her that he use to play.''

''He use to play?'' It was getting increasingly difficult to hide my increasing jealousy now.

''Still do,'' He said as he walked over. ''Part of TMC Football Club, you might have heard of us. Won a few semi-professional competitions here and there, I also got the golden boot quite a few times…'' He went on and on about his achievements, like he was trying to show off in front of Rachael…and me! Trying to make himself sound like the bigger man. ''I hear you're not so good at it!''

That knocked me back a peg or two. ''What do you mean?''

''I heard it was you that made your school team lose once, you must have felt bad after that.'' He was doing his best to hide a smirk as he pointed that out.

''I wasn't…I mean…it wasn't like…'' I couldn't really argue with his statement, I did make the team lose and I did feel like shit about it, and still do. As if I wasn't reminded enough about it in school.

''That's not true!'' Rachael spoke up for me. ''I've seen Thomas when he plays; he's really committed and determined to win every game. He just had a cheat to deal with that game.''

''That's right!'' Alex followed. ''If he wanted, he could take on any player, any time, any where!''

Tristan looked back at me now, as if he was trying to judge me with their words by my appearance. ''Is that right?'' He asked me.

''Well…'' I wanted to make myself sound good, but not freakin Maradonna good. ''I can play better then I did that day!''

He shrugged his shoulders. ''Let's see about that, I hope you won't disappoint. The way Rachael goes on about you, I expect something special!'' With that he jogged over to join a few others players, most likely the team he was going to be playing with. If I were alone, I would hit something. The guy is just so arrogant and pig-headed; he makes Simon Cowell look like a saint in comparison.

I turned to Rachael. ''Is he really the star player of a professional team?''

She laughed a little. ''The team is amateur more than anything, he just always tries to make it sound bigger than it already is. Plus the teams they always play against are never that good anyway, if he ever went up against you and Hallblock, you'd destroy them. Even Alex here could take him.'' She joked.

''Hey, what's that supposed to mean? You think I'm not that good?''

''Thought you didn't want to play?'' Stephen asked him…and that's when he finally earned a slap around the head.

''I don't, I'm just saying I can play good if I wanted too.''

Just then another voice spoke up. ''How come you don't want to play?'' Looking behind us, Alex nearly had a heart attack as Chloe was standing right there. ''We could use a few more players on our team.''

''I…uh…we…um…'' Alex was stuttering again, he was caught completely off guard by this and didn't know what to say, oh I know that feeling.

I quickly moved in front of him and talked with her. ''He was talking about something else; you know the football computer games. He never enjoys those, he much prefers playing the real thing. We'll join your team.''

She nodded her head. ''Cool, kick-off is in five.'' Afterwards she walked back to get the other players for our team ready.

''Hey!'' Alex grabbed my shoulder and forced me to look at him. ''Two things, one…I happen to enjoy the video games a lot more than the real things. And two…what the hell did you do that for? I can't talk to her, let alone play football with her.''

''You'll be fine, once the game starts it's all you'll think about. And think of it as payback for speaking for me against Tristan a minute ago.''

''Touché mate, touché!'' He mumbled grouchily as he and Steph walked onto the pitch to join up and get to know the others on the team. I know that Alex will do fine, when he really wants to, he can last a full football game. He fights super villains and gangsters on a regular basis; this should be no problem for him.

I on the other hand, have no clue how I'm going to handle. The reason I did so bad in my first game was because of personal issues off the pitch, now that a issue has come onto it, am I going to do worse? If that's even possible. ''You really think I can play better than Tristan?'' I asked Rachael.

She leaned over and quickly kissed me on the cheek. ''Positive!'' That's good enough for me.

Joining the others on the pitch, I found myself in my usual defensive position. I've just realised…if Tristan says he's won the golden boot a few times, he has to be a striker…so…I can tackle him! I like the way this is going already! A whistle sounded for the game to begin, and guess who it was right away who has the ball and is coming right towards me? Only one person really.

Looking around, I was the only defender on my team, so he's all mine. Running up towards him, he sees me and attempts to fake out for the left and instead go right, I've seen this move all the time with thugs and the way they try to make a run for it. Sticking out a leg, I get the ball fairly and manage to trip him up as well. The runaway ball fell into the path of Steph and he sent it flying forward.

''Well…'' I heard Tristan as he got to his feet and walked past me. ''Looks like I can't go easy on you after all.''

''You'll find I'm full of surprises!'' I replied. You know, I know I've heard that from a movie before but I can't quite remember which one it…

''How the hell did someone like you get with Rachael?'' He then whispered to me before running up the field to try and win the ball back, leaving me a little stunned with what he just said. He's left little sly remarks about it, but that was the first I've properly heard him make a comment about Rachael and I together.

''Thomas heads up!''

The ball was flying in the air towards me; readying myself for a header I was about to clear it when another more familiar voice called out. ''Who's that with Rachael?'' My head didn't know which way to turn after hearing that, forcing me to miss the ball completely and for Tristan to barge his way past me and go after it…bet I know who said that now. Running after him, he didn't get very far before I slid in and kicked the ball away from his feet.

But even though I still won the tackle he couldn't help but laugh. ''That was almost too easy!''

I walked up to him and grabbed him by the arm forcing him to look at me. ''What do you think you're playing at?''

''I've known Rachael for years; she's beautiful, popular and deserves the best there is. I find it sick that someone like you is going out with her!'' He sneered.

''What's that supposed to mean?''

''Does anyone even know you? Are you actually good at anything? No! You're a little faggot that doesn't deserve Rachael!''

''And you do?'' I nearly yelled sarcastically.

''Why not?'' He replied in all honesty. ''I'm everything you're not! Handsome, popular and confident Everything that Rachael does actually deserve, I bet you she's fed up with you already. How long do you actually last with her in bed?''

I nearly knocked all of his teeth out of his skull before Alex grabbed hold of me and backed me away from him. Tristan didn't bother to continue with the argument and instead went off to retrieve the ball. ''I swear to God, I'll break his legs if I get the chance!'' I hissed.

''No, that's what he's trying to do!'' Alex told me. ''Why do you think he was asking about your last bad game? He's trying to get to you. Don't let him!''

''You didn't hear the things he said about Rachael and me!''

''Those are just words alright! People are like that! Of course he's going to try and win Rachael back off you, but he can't. You know why? Because you two are happy together, and he's defiantly not Rachael's type. You have nothing to worry about, just ignore him, and try to get back your football reputation!''

''Guys!'' Steph called us. ''You know we're still playing!''

''Oh crap!'' Alex and I both said before getting back to the game at hand.

Taking in Alex's words, I did my best to just ignore everything that Tristan said and focus on keeping him as frustrated on the football field as possible. And it seemed to be working as he wasn't getting past me know as I just ignored and focused on the football. He tried every move he could think of to get past me, but they were all moves I've seen before, in football or dealing with runaway criminals, and I managed to tackle him and finally have something to laugh in his face about.

Not only that, but Alex seemed to be doing pretty well himself. He wasn't tiring out as usual in football games, and he made all the right decisions in terms of movement and passing, finding whoever he could and setting up a chance or a goal. And from the looks Chloe seemed to give him, I could tell she was defiantly impressed by what he had to offer, thankfully Alex himself didn't notice or he'd probably faint or something and that'd be all the hard work squandered.

After a while, the whistle blew and Chloe called out to the others. ''Good match everyone! Let's warm down and pack up!'' Ow, it's been so long since I've had a proper match I forgot how much my legs would ache afterwards. It makes fighting super villains seem like a walk in the park, and it looks like Steph too was exhausted as he slumped down on the bench. As for Alex…

''THAT WAS AWESOME!'' He yelled at the top of his voice. ''I've never felt so pumped, I feel like I can go on for another hour or two!''

''You did the most running!'' Rachael told him.

''I know, but I still feel like I can keep going. It was like the spirit of football was with me! I even feel like running back home now! Come on slowpoke!'' He gently patted Steph on the head before making a run for the path out of the park and towards home.

Steph slowly looked at us. ''He's going to be the death of me!'' Finally finding the strength to pick himself up, he limped in the same direction as his brother, who was probably half way home by now the way he was running.

It was hard not to laugh, to think Alex didn't want to play football at the start; he'll probably be calling me up for some games on weekend and whenever school finishes. It was even sore for me when Rachael wrapped her arms around my shoulders. ''And you were great as well!''

''I agree!'' Tristan said as he walked over to us. ''Gave me a good game, listen Rachael I have to go now!''

''Now?'' Rachael sounded a little disappointed…complete opposite of how I felt.

''Yeah. But we'll hang out some other time, catch you later. Thomas.'' That was it for me, just a say of my name before taking his leave…and not a moment too soon.

''So he was your best friend when you were little?'' I questioned trying to sound playfully sarcastic, but in reality I had no clue how someone like that could have any friends really.

''That's right!'' She replied before sitting next to me. Stroking my hair a bit she continued. ''Thomas don't think I haven't noticed.''

''Noticed what?'' I tried to play innocent but it didn't work.

''You've been jealous of him since I introduced you. I know that look you get when you want to beat up someone, and you're a superhero so you get that look quite a lot,'' She attempted at a joke, but she really got how I felt when I didn't laugh. ''Has it really been bothering you that much?''

''I'm sorry…it's just that…I'm not use to feeling jealous. I don't really know how to handle it well.''

''Listen to me,'' She said forcing me to look at her, giving her my undivided attention. ''You shouldn't be jealous of him. Sure he's been my friend for years, but that's it, a friend. I could never see him as anything more.''

''And how does he feel?'' I asked before I could really stop myself.

''Oh he's asked me out hundreds of times…including earlier today.''

''HE WHAT?'' I screamed in disbelief. That bastard! He knew I was with Rachael, and yet he still had the nerve to…

''Relax, I turned him down obviously. I said I was already happily with someone.''

''How could you be friends with someone like that?'' I had to ask because now I'm just finding it harder to believe with every passing second.

Regarding my question, Rachael took a lot longer to answer than the others. She even seemed to be questioning herself as to why she was a still friend with him. ''He was…the first one I confided with…about my Parkinson's. He promised to keep it a secret, and he was really supportive over it. So I'm forever grateful for that.''

I guess someone would feel grateful to a friend for supporting them over something like this, but not I feel bad for another reason. I always thought that I was the first person she confided with her condition; I wanted to be the first to know and help her through it. ''How come you never mentioned him before?'' I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. ''Because other than that, I really can't be friends with someone like him. But I owe him so. I'm sorry that I made you feel like that and didn't tell you about him.''

''Hey you don't have anything to apologise for, I'm the one that doesn't know how to keep their feelings in check.''

''For what it's worth, you're cute when you're jealous!'' She winked. I laughed a little and she did too, then her laugh grew, as she must have thought of something else. ''I don't think he was too happy about me cheering every time you tackled him.''

* * *

At least the day didn't end with me still feeling jealous about Tristan…well, as jealous at least. He thinks he's good enough for Rachael when really he's just so arrogant that his ego is probably the size of China. Well, I can say to him tomorrow that he's the one who isn't good enough for Rachael…at times I still think I'm not good enough for her. I'm just lucky I guess, and knowing Tristan he's going to need ten times the amount of luck if he ever wants to find the right girl.

My legs were still sore as I walked home on my own; Rachael had to head off to do something else with her mum, and I haven't heard from Alex or Steph yet, he's probably practicing some more for his next game. Got to feel sorry for Steph if he's being forced into it if he's hurting just as much as I am at the moment.

With a sharp intake of breath, my lungs nearly froze instantly, the air just got so cold all of a sudden. I could see my breath once I exhaled, and I was starting to shiver as well. It was baking five seconds ago…in fact, it's just started getting hot again. In the distance I could hear something, and it was making my ears ring. At first I thought building or road works were going on, but that theory was quickly debunked.

_**BOOM! **_As something large just broke threw the wall right in front of me, sending me flying across the road and landing in a heap on the other side. Rising to my feet and watched as the dust cleared to be greeted by three familiar mecha suited villains. ''Just when I thought this day was going to end on a good note!'' I mumbled to myself.

''Oh great!'' Pyro stressed out once he saw me. ''As if we've got enough problems!''

''You know,'' Cryo then spoke. ''I've always found it amusingly coincidental the amount of encounters we would have with each other despite the vastness of London City.'' I actually have to agree with him on that point.

''Enough with the textbook!'' Pyro shouted back at him as the three of them attempted to make a run for it. You would have guessed that with them catching me off guard and outnumbering me, they wouldn't be the ones running for the hills. Dashing in front of them to block off their only escape, I steadied myself for an attack. Instead Pyro held out his flamethrower arm, pointing it towards me. ''Out of the way, we don't have time to deal with you!''

''This coming from guys who claim to be my our enemies!'' I taunted back.

''We are!'' He confirmed. ''But at this point in time, we're busy with someone else!''

''And who might that be?''

_**BOOM! **_Coming out of the hole that Triple Terror had left further down the road, a large sonic boom blew apart any debris that was in the way and left a perfect-circled crater for a figure to step out of. The one that Triple Terror was dealing with was…just one…a woman…a woman in another Rostrum Tech suit. Slimmer than any of theirs, but no circuits our weapons on either arm, so I don't know where her attacks come from.

''Our ex!'' Bulk told me.

I nearly buckled in surprise, what does he mean by 'our' ex? And they had an ex? Wait…did all three of them go out with her? There wasn't much time to ask them as she approached us, menace painted on her face, and on her face I noticed there were some circuits that were leading inside her mouth. And as it open, that's when I noticed she had something attached insider her very gums. ''Where do you think you're going?'' She hissed at them before opening her mouth as wide as she could…I'm not going to like this.

_**AHHHHHH! **_She let off a super sonic scream that might only be heard when standing next to a jet airplane. The force of the blast was enough to knock Triple Terror all off their feet and flying towards me. She wasn't close enough to blow me off my feet, but she'd done enough damage to my ears. I yelped in pain and fell to my knees trying to cover my ears, now I know what that ringing noise I heard earlier was. This is just great, a villain whose power exploits my weakness, how am I supposed to fight that?

''Out of my way kid!'' The woman said as she walked up to me. ''This doesn't concern you!''

Here's where I should do that smart thing and just leave. I can't fight back against this, especially on my own. I'm lucky I wasn't deaf right now after a blast she solely focused on Triple Terror, she aims one at me, and I won't stand a chance. And when I think about it, should I stop someone from attacking them? They are my enemies after all; why not let someone else take them out?

''Fine…'' She spoke bringing me out of my thoughts. ''You can go to hell with them!'' And with that she readied for another blast at me.

''Hold on, you never let me make a choice!'' I shouted back at her while trying to make a run for it and covering my ears, but I was too close, I can't fight against this.

Before anything can happen though, Bulk came out of nowhere and slams right into her sending her flying on top of a car. Once she had landed, Cryo stepped forward and froze her on the car, keeping her trapped. ''Ha!'' They all laughed as Pryo taunted her. ''What you going to do now Screamer?''

''Will you stop laughing and finish her!'' I shouted at them…can't believe this is so similar to how I would shout at Alex or Steph when we're on patrol.

''We already have done!'' Pyro said as the three of them advanced on me. ''And now we can take care of you!''

''You haven't! Her mouth isn't frozen, hurry before she…''

_**AHHHH! **_Too late as she screams and breaks apart the ice that had trapped her onto the car. Free and ready for some more, she opens her mouth and gets ready to unleash another attack. Instantly, the four of us headed for a corner just as another sonic blasts annihilates anything that was in its path. The noise becoming too much for my ears as I do my best to block out the noise.

''What's the matter with you?'' Pyro shouted at me, which really wasn't helping my hearing problem.

''Well you should know, it's your fault my hearing is like this!'' I yelled back at him.

''What did we do?''

''Do I really have to answer that question?'' I asked rhetorically. Arguing with them right now wasn't going to solve anything. ''Just who the hell is that attacking you?''

''We told you our ex?'' Cryo responded.

''How about you explain a bit more!''

_**AHHHH! **_Another scream sound wave broke some of the bricks off the buildings near by as she aimed her attacks towards the corner we were hiding behind. She probably wasn't going around in case Triple Terror made a sneak attack on her; right now I was hardly a threat. And with no costume and the world still believing me dead, Screamer has no clue who I really am.

Once that last scream had died down, Pyro talked to me. ''Okay…her name is Christina. She went out with each of us before…and then a few complications happened…''

''Like?''

It looked as if he was embarrassed in what he was about to say. ''She realised she was dating brothers…us three…at the same time.''

Despite the dramatic and intense situation I was in, my jaw practically dropped to the ground. ''You cheated on her…with each other!''

''No…she cheated on us with each other!'' Pyro attempted to correct me all thought whatever way you look at it, it was a bad thing. ''Hey bros before hoes right!''

''Well that explains her little rampage, but how the hell did she get tech like that?''

Once again, he seemed embarrassed with having to give the answer. ''We…''

''WHAT?'' Both Bulk and Cryo gasped at the same time.

''Aright, I might have snuck her into some of the tech rooms when we needed some alone time to…you know…She must have remembered the password and security codes and snuck back in.''

''I can't believe I'm hearing this.'' I said.

Cryo was now the one who spoke for the group to me. ''I know we've had our difficulties in the past…''

''Difficulties, is that what you're calling your attempts to kill me and my friends now?'' I shouted back at him.

''Point is,'' Pyro continued. ''Can we just put everything aside so we can deal with this. She's seen your face, you're apart of this too now.''

I hate to say it, but he's right about me now being apart of this, whether I like it or not. Sighing with heavy frustration I nodded my head. ''Okay then, I'll cause a distraction. Once she focuses on me, make sure you use your weapons to finish her for good this time!''

''She's all ours!'' Pyro told me, although I didn't trust him nearly as much as I did with my partners. I'd trust Hellrider right now more than these three…even when he's crazy with Rainbow's chemicals. Covering my ears with my hands I ran out into the road, in front of her sight and making sure I had her attention.

''Hey, what's the matter? Sad you got cheated on by jackasses like Triple Terror!'' I really shouldn't be doing this to the villain that can make me deaf with a single blast, but if I had any chance of making it out of this, I had to trust Triple Terror this one time. Screamer opened her mouth and was ready for another blast. ''NOW!''

Pryo was the first out and unleashed a powerful flame attack on her. _**AHHHH! **_She blasted back with enough force to extinguish the flames instantly and send Pyro crashing back against the wall. Cryo ran towards her, his metal plated fists covered in ice, he slammed both of them down at her. _**AHHHH! **_It yielded the same results as his brother, as the blast broke apart the ice fists and threw him back and causing him to land with a hard crash.

_**BAAM! **_Bulk had the only real success as he slammed into Screamer's back, knocking her down to the ground. He jumped up, ready to crush her into the ground…_**AHHHH! **_But just ended up the same, as she blasted him into the air. How could their ears hold up at such close range? That's when I noticed all three of them had some metal earplugs of sorts…and they didn't bother to give me a pair?

She stood over Bulk's weak body now, he was trying to get back up, but he was still shaken up from the last attack. ''I'll send you all to hell!'' She opened her mouth, ready to fire point blank, no chance of surviving against that. Against my better judgement, I ran forward and fly kicked her right in the back. Thanks to her mecha-suit, I didn't knock her far, but enough to divert her attention from Bulk towards me…why did I do that again?

''I don't know who you are! But if you're protecting people like these, you're no better than them. Filthy, lying cheaters, the lot of them!''

''Just hold on a second!'' I pleaded. I know my negotiation CV isn't all that impressive, in fact it's crap, but I don't have any other option at the moment. ''I know you're mad, what these guys did to you was wrong…''

''They took my trust for granted! I gave them my care and love…and they betrayed me!''

''And you don't have to kill them for it! They've done other crimes, so they'll be in prison for a long time I guarantee you.''

''Hey!'' Pyro cried out weakly. ''I thought we were going to put everything aside?''

''I'm trying to save your life dumbass!'' I shouted back.

Screamer caught me off guard by grabbing me around the neck and holding me up. Face to face with her, one blast from her screams and being deaf would probably be the least of my concerns. ''I don't care about what else they've done,'' She said. ''I'll kill them right now for making me look a fool!''

''Listen…I can sort of understand what you're going through. I'm with someone myself…and…there's been someone trying to win that person off me. But they won't, because we're right for each other. Just because these three weren't right for you, you don't have to go down this path. You can find someone else!''

''Oh I will…'' She said. ''I just want to make sure that no one else will be betrayed by them again.''

''Then let them go to jail, you don't have to kill them!''

She tightened her grip around my neck, this wasn't working. Going for plan B, I knee her in the stomach trying to force her to let go. But her mecha suit covered everywhere I could hit; she wasn't going to let go. ''Tell you what…I'll kill you first, so you don't have to watch them die!'' Crap, I can't do anything to stop her as she opens her mouth right in my face. I can see the circuits' move and spark as the machine in her gums powers up and the buzzing sound rings in my ears…

_**BAM! **_Out of nowhere, a kick comes flying across Screamer's face and knocks her aside. I fall to my knees, trying to regain my breath. Looking up I see my saviour, not someone I was expecting to meet again, and she was probably surprised to see me too. ''Thanks again!'' I said to Omega Girl as she twirled her Tonfas.

''There are other ways to get a girl's attention you know,'' She talks to me in her forced German accent while keeping her eyes on Screamer. ''Luckily for you, you get the kind of attention that I like. You best get out of here while I deal with loudmouth here!''

''Sorry, but I promised to help these guys out with her.'' I gestured towards Triple Terror, who had all gotten up and joined Omega Girl and me.

''So what do we have here,'' Omega Girl spoke as she looked at each Triple Terror member. ''We've got the hot headed one with the hot gadgets but un-hot body. The ice one with armour that suggests he's trying to compensate for something! And the last one must be the strong, stupid one!''

''You take that back!'' Bulk ordered her.

''Alright, alright, you're not strong!''

''That's better…hey!''

Before the witty banters could continue however, Screamer was back up and ready for another strike. _**AHHHH! **_She sends another shockwave our way, each of us finding our own places to dodge the attack. Omega Girl and I found some cover behind a mailbox while Triple Terror went on the attack. The clash of strikes and Screamers cries of power were enough to send my head into a spin, I could barely stay on my own two feet the way my ears were in pain, they were so close to drawing blood.

''Are you okay there?'' Omega Girl addressed me, noticing the pain I was in. ''Think you should sit this one out bud, don't want your head exploding on me!''

''No! I can help!''

While I tried to cover my ears, Omega Girl pulled out something from her belt…small little balls, where they smoke grenades? ''Leave this to the professionals!'' She threw them overhead, right in the middle of the battle between the mecha's. Little sparks setting off catching them all by surprise. And what caught me by surprise was how she managed to jump over the mailbox and then use one hand to push herself up off it right above Screamer _**BAM! **_Before giving her a strike with the Tonfa across her face. The ways she fights Screamer and her fight with Judge, it's like this girl doesn't know the meaning of the word gravity.

I was going to be more of a distraction then anything else with my bad ears. So I just watched on as they all tried to take down Screamer. Pyro and Cyro used their blast attacks to force her into retreat, while Bulk would knock her down with his pounding beatings and Omega Girl with her quick movements and sharp jabs and kicks. Screamer would send blast after blast after them, although Triple Terror handle well from afar with their protective ear-wear, I could tell Omega Girl wasn't handling well at such close range. Her ears were starting to bleed, as were mine, and I'm not even in the thick of the action!

_**AHHHH! **_The tide of the battle changed for the worse though as Screamer hits all of Triple Terror in one blast, clearing them off the battlefield and leaving just her and Omega Girl alone to duke it out. Omega Girl charged forward, evading all of Screamer's blasts and striking at both legs with her Tonfas knocking her to the ground. _**BAM! **_Before giving a roundhouse kick to the head from behind, slamming her into the ground.

It wasn't over though as Screamer lifted her head _**AHHHHH! **_And gave another shockwave, although not aimed at Omega Girl, it was loud enough to force her off guard and give Screamer the chance to punch her in the face. One of her Tonfas rolled in my direction and the other too far for her to retrieve and defend herself as Screamer was ready to end it with one final blast directly. Ignoring the painful sensation in my ears, I grabbed the Tonfa that rolled over to me and charged at Screamer before she could notice me.

_**BAM! **_A strong swing to the face knocked her back, but I had to end this, take out what made her suit powerful and that would be that. Risking my very own life (as if I don't do that enough already); I charge towards her as she turns to me and opens her mouth, ready to blast me full on in my face. I jab the Tonfa into her mouth and strike at the mechanics that caused the sonic blasts.

_**BOOM! **_I must have hit something important, as a little explosion is caused in her mouth, sending both of us flying back in opposite directions. Thank God for me, the sound of it wasn't loud enough to do any lasting damage to me, but it did hurt my ears like Hell for a second or two. Although I can tell that Screamer is in a lot more pain than I am after that explosion; she was on the ground and holding onto her mouth, blood flowing in large quantities through the gaps of her fingers. I doubt she'll cause any more super sonic trouble now. ''Nice save!'' Omega Girl called out to me as she jogged over to help me up.

''Yeah nice work!'' Pyro said as the three of them rose to their feet. ''In fact, we're so impressed with you, we'll let you off with a warning this time!''

''A warning?'' I questioned.

''That's right! We're still your number one villains! This little team up here changes nothing…

''Other than our perceptions on relationships!'' Cryo interrupted.

Pryo ignored him as the three retreated. ''We'll be back!'' I could have stopped them, but I was too exhausted and my ears wouldn't be able to handle any more trouble for today. Looks like I'll have to let them go this one time, besides, I'm at a disadvantage anyway.

''What do they mean they're your number one villains?'' Omega Girl asked me.

I turned back to her, unsure of how to back myself out of this. Should I tell her? She seems like a fan of Omega Kid, but then again, I've been in this situation a few times and when have my fans ever turned out to be sane? They always want me dead some way or the other. I just shrug my shoulders at her. ''I don't know. I think I'm just unlucky enough to resemble someone they know.''

''Unlucky with looks and places…how is it you're always where the thick of the action is?''

''Unlucky again!''

She nods her head unconvincingly. ''Yeah I'm sure that's it. Despite being in the wrong place at the wrong time, you know how to fight your way out of it!''

''So do you!'' I tried to accuse her and get the heat off me, but it wasn't working.

''See this costume, it doesn't just make me look good, I'm a superhero!''

''How did you get your training?'' I asked without really thinking, as if the suspicion wasn't on me enough already.

''Why so curious?'' She questions with a bit of interest.

''No…No reason. I…I just um…'' I hate it when I always dig myself into a trench like this, it's nearly impossible for me to climb myself back out of it unless something unexpected happens to draw the attention away…and you could say something unexpected happened this time…with Omega Girl grabbing me by the collar of my shirt and kissing me hard on the lips. I think I'm having a heart attack right now, I can't even move my arms, I'm still processing what's going on. She pulls back leaving me shocked beyond belief. ''What was that for?''

''What? Ain't I a good kisser?'' She askes sarcastically and gives me a wink.

''Well…n…'' I have to stop myself from answering that question. ''It's not that I already have a girlfriend!''

''Oh…should have told me five seconds ago. Oh well, at least you're loyal enough to her to mention it. Any other guy wouldn't say anything and go on!''

''I'm not any other guy, and after what happened with Triple Terror there I know that I'll be staying loyal!'' Although I doubt even in a crazy billion to one chance that I did do something bad to Rachael, she would don a mecha suit and come after me…hopefully.

At that moment, Omega Girl raises her Tonfa to my chest and looks me dead in the eye. ''You don't know those three, yet you know their team name?''

I honestly can't believe how bad I am at this. ''I'm going home! No more questions!''

''Fair enough stranger. Try not to be in the wrong place again.'' She gives me a wave before running off into the distance.

* * *

Okay, so all in the space of not even half a day. I've found a love rival, football rival, fought with Triple Terror against their ex, and then got kissed by Omega Girl…what else can happen I wonder? Oh crap yeah I still need to call the police for Screamer.

I've never been so glad to be home; hopefully I can make it up to the bathroom and clean myself up before Jenna notices. Although with the amount of bruises and dry blood I've got on me it's going to be hard. Manage to make it with no hiccups. Taking a while to wash myself I'm surprised Jenna hasn't come up to check on me, in fact it was too quiet in the house. Once I finished I checked around, she wasn't home? Then I noticed a small note on the fridge.

_Thomas, dinner's in the fridge. Sorry had to run off early for date with Toby. Jenna xx_

Why am I not surprised? I still haven't had a proper meeting with this Toby yet, so my trusting of him dating my sister was minimal at best. But Jenna has seemed happy these past few weeks, so I guess he's all right. But if he did ever do something to hurt her, Screamer's rampage will seem like a toddler's tantrum when compared to what I'll do to him. Right now though, my anger was now fixed towards Tristan and his moves on Rachael…if he does anything…

Wow I do have jealousy issues. Oh no, and I can only imagine what Rachael will say if she learned that I was kissed by Omega Girl, hey she started it. And I don't know if it's my mind playing tricks on me, but something about the way she acted was really familiar…I'm sure it is my mind just playing tricks on me…I've had a hectic day after all. And to think…it's only a Monday.

**To Be Continued…**


	55. League of Heroes Arc: Trouble x2

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However; all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 55: Trouble x2**

''Come on mate! You can do better than that!'' Was Alex's attempt at encouraging me to take better kicks against the goal, isn't he a great friend to have? After his first real game playing alongside Chloe, he took every chance he could find to improve his football skills, and anyone close by was forced to go along with him…and today, I was the victim. And while he was always up for playing, I on the other hand was still tired after my fight with Triple Terror and their ex, Screamer. I could barely stay on my feet the last few days, let alone kick a football. It wasn't that long ago I was in a coma…if these villains don't kill me, Alex will.

I turned to him as he retrieved the ball and placed it on the spot, ready to take his kick. ''You know school starts in half an hour!''

''I know, I know, we'll be fine. Like the school does anything anyway. Other schools would have kicked you out ages ago.''

''Lovely to hear,'' I replied sarcastically just as he kicked the ball, aiming it right for the top corner. Once again, it hits the back of the net, leaving him to cheer and run about the park like he's just won the World Cup…well to him, Chloe is the equivalent of that. Returning the ball to the spot, he looked ready for more until I stopped him. ''Whoa partner, seriously can we just head to school now before we're late!''

''Why are you so anxious?'' He asked me obviously frustrated with my impatient tone. ''School's only around the corner, we'll make it in no time.''

''I know but…'' I almost said the reason why I wanted to be in school quick, but managed to stop myself. However, the look Alex gave me meant he knew what I was so worried about.

''You're still not jealous of Tristan are you? I thought we were clear on that?''

''Still, you can tell the guy will use every tactic to steal Rachael. I just want to make sure I'm there and he doesn't try anything funny.''

Alex shook his head with a grin on his face. ''Even if he does try something, and I'm not saying he isn't going to. I think Rachael is a smart enough girl to know that he isn't right for her. She's with you, nothing to fear. I still think the only reason you're so bummed out about her old friend is you're still jealous of Jenna having a boyfriend!''

''What?'' I gasped trying to act like that's the silliest thing I've heard, but really it was pretty damn close to the truth. Sighing and rubbing my fingers through my hair, trying to get my anxiety out. ''I've never had anything good come my way before, so I'm not use to being jealous when it's threatened.''

''You're jealous! You're worried! You're emotional! Big wow! Everyone gets these feelings. I was jealous when I first heard that Chloe had a boyfriend, but I waited and now she's available. I was worried when I realised I became a nervous wreck every time I tried to chat with her. But I kept at it, and with Megan helping I got a chance. Just keep your head up, out of the fog and things will become more clearer!''

I had to admit it; I was taken back by his statement, even for him it was a pretty cool and nice thing to say. ''Where did you hear that?''

''You know one of those inspirational posters? I thought I'd use it!'' He smirked. ''Alright, let's make a move then. Got some last bit of revision to start on anyway before the summer exams!'' He finished up while placing the football in his bag, and we made our way to school.

Although, when I started re-thinking what he said, something came up that was lingering in the back of my mind. ''Hey Alex!'' I called out.

''What's up?''

I was now a bit hesitant to ask, but I had to make sure of it. ''Has Megan been fine? The last couple of weeks has she seemed upset to you?''

He thought about it for a second before shrugging his shoulders. ''She hasn't said anything…then again; Megan is the type that bottles up her feelings. Why is she alright?''

''You remember before the bridge attack, when Stella and I mentioned Megan?'' He nodded after a moment of remembering. ''See…before that, Megan came and talked with me in the counsellor room. She's…being bullied…homophobic bullying!''

''Oh man…'' He grunted. ''Why am I not surprised? Thomas, if she gave you names, don't tell me otherwise I'll stomp them to the group, if Stella hasn't done that already…''

''She hasn't told Stella,'' I cut in leaving him shocked. ''She's keeping it all to herself!''

''Why?''

I really shouldn't be going on about this anymore, it shouldn't be my business. But Megan is my friend; I need to know if something is hurting her and if I can do something about it. ''She's worried that if she tells her, Stella will try something. Stella's in the 'it' crowd, she won't get bullied, but Megan does. She's afraid that if she says something, then Stella will get bullied too!''

Alex looked like he wanted to say something, but was unsure of what words to use. I was too. And if Stella were to find out, this wouldn't sit well for either of them. She had told Megan her secret about being a superhero; if anything is kept between them it'll be very damaging to their relationship. ''So,'' Alex went on. ''What did you say to her?''

''That maybe Hood could help. He says he's been through this before!''

''Alright then, I feel bad now. She's helped me with my relationship problems, if I'd have known…'' Then he stopped all of a sudden and looked at me bug eyed. ''Hold on, Harry's…''

''Yep.''

''Huh? Didn't know that!'' He mumbled. Just as our conversation had finished, we had reached the street corner and were now in direct sight of Hallblock, and the front doors were packed with students all debating about something. It looked pretty intense from some of the looks of fright on their faces, especially Megan's as she noticed us and rushed over. ''What's going on?'' Alex asked. ''Please tell me the science teacher died!'' We both gave him a stern look. ''Sorry, too much.''

''What happened?'' I asked.

''It's all over the news, everyone's talking about it, its Toxin…'' The chills I still get down my spine every time I hear their name, and the freighting pulse I get around my arm, thinking about when I took a bullet there from them. ''They've been attacked!''

''What?'' Both Alex and I nearly yelled in disbelief. Even though Douglas was gone, and Toxin were rivalled by the increase in super villains, it would take a lot to attack them, we can talk from experience. ''Who attacked them?''

''No one knows! Police found one of their hideouts after calls of attacks going on in the area. When they got there, they found bodies mutilated, I feel sick just hearing about it. All that was recovered was a carving of the words A and H on the wall. Does that mean anything to you?''

We both shook our heads, I do recall ever coming across that before. I have a feeling we're going to find out though. With Megan here, and Toxin mentioned, it brought up another thing. ''Where's Stella?''

Megan's body tensed and coiled but she continued. ''When she heard about it she stayed at home. I'm going to head over and check on her, what about you guys?''

''Looks like we need to head to base!'' Alex said.

I agreed and reached into my pocket to see if I could reach Steph or Harry, when unlocking my phone I noticed I had at least five missed calls. One each from Steph and Harry, the other three from an unknown number…great, now Donavan has my phone number, just what I need. ''Seems that base wants us back. Let's go!''

* * *

Walking into the main room of our League base, I'm pretty sure I know how this will start. I won't say because it's so clear what is going to happen when Alex and I walk in with the others, except for Stella, already there and already in costume. I really should have bet money on it, because once we entered, Donavan was up to our faces in a flash. ''Where the hell have you two been?''

''Unless you've forgotten, I was attacked by four high tech villains not even a week ago. And that was not long after I was in a coma for days!'' I barked back at him, but it was no use, being a former Lieutenant Colonel he was use to back talk like mine. He walked away from me and over to his Shadow Men buddies.

I silently made my way over to Emeraldian. ''So what's going on? Is it about the Toxin attack?''

''I'm certain…and I think he knows who it was and what the initials mean!''

''And what a surprise he hasn't said anything to us about it!'' I said a bit more aggravated than I intended. I'm just getting sick of lies and secrecy nowadays.

''He was waiting for you and Alex! Where were you?'' She asked me.

Before I could answer Donavan's voice echoed throughout the room. ''I would like to know that too, but first we have serious business to talk about. Where the hell is Viper?''

''She can't make it today!'' Alex responded.

It was an answer he wasn't too happy to hear. ''And why the hell not?''

''She has a bad history with Toxin,'' I told him firmly. ''No more delays, just what are we up against?''

He looked like he wanted to smirk at me for standing up to him, but whatever was getting him bothered made sure the fear was strong enough to almost make him shiver. Even his Shadow Men were on edge, and that didn't do any favours with our confidence. ''Fine, you want to know. Toxin were attacked and obliterated by Attila and Hun!''

That explains the initials at the scene, however I wasn't concerned with that. ''Hold on, you mean two people took down a Toxin group?''

Donavan nodded. It took Alex, Steph and I to only handle a few of them before facing Marcus and Douglas. After that Hellrider and myself went up against quite a few and Marcus and barely came out of that alive. Already I did not like the sound of this as Donavan went on about what we were going to have to face. ''They are two of the world's most wanted assassins. Having trained in some of the most hostile Middle East countries, and being well known in the underworld for taking out some of the most sought after rival terrorist groups and corrupt politicians. They are powerful, brutal and deadly.''

''How come we've never heard of them?'' Hood asked.

''Because according to the world, they don't officially exist. No birth records, no relatives or DNA samples. No photos not even any artists impressions. The only evidence there is, are the initials they leave behind with every kill…and one survivor throughout their entire 25 years of terror. Unfortunately that survivor is presumed dead now, possibly from the memories of the madness those two left etched into his very skull.'' With every word coming out of his mouth, his eyes almost seem to redden and his grip on his eagle headed cane tighten to the point it looked like he was going to snap it.

And we weren't looking so good either, Big Bob looking ready to break down just from listening to this. If I hadn't already come across some insane people in my life, I'd be at critical point too, although I'm really scared now as it is. ''But wait,'' Snapshot interrupted. ''If these two are so sought after, why attack a gang like Toxin?''

I answered that. ''In practically a year, Toxin have become the UK's strongest gang. Although I have to agree, even they seem small game to this Attila and Hun, the way you describe them.''

''Unless you have the right employer!'' Emeraldian said.

''And I know who that is,'' Donavan followed up. ''Victor Crowsworth!''

''So let me sum this up,'' I said trying to understand all of this. ''The guy you are training us to fight, has hired two of the most dangerous killers in the world, just so he can take out a gang? Just what is he planning?''

He didn't answer my question right away; instead he paced around a bit, trying to formulate a plan probably. ''I never thought he'd actually call upon them…we must find a Toxin base, over take it and wait for those two…''

''What?'' I stopped him as if he had gone mad. He now wants us to go find Toxin and pick a fight with them?

Emeraldian was now standing up for us, being a co-leader of sorts; she knows when a plan is not going to work. ''With all due respect sir, they've fought Toxin before and barely made it out alive, how do you propose we overpower Toxin?''

''Well if I remember correctly during your little seminars, Viper mentioned she had a past connection with Toxin!''

There seemed to be a cold wind in the room, all of us getting the sudden shock of what Donavan was suggesting. Never before, did I have a stronger urge to knock this guy's lights out then right now. He was willing to risk Stella's life to find some assassins that apparently don't even officially exist? His serious deadpan look gave the impression he wasn't going to back down from his idea. ''We won't allow that!''

Super Kid continued with my answer. ''She's scared of Toxin. She can't go back there!''

''Look at you!'' Donavan growled harshly at us. ''This is our first real chance to strike at the enemy, and you're forfeiting it just because Viper is a little scared.''

''A little scared?'' Alex responded. ''She was terrified! She held Thomas at gunpoint once because she was afraid of them! We won't bring her anywhere near a Toxin base, and you can't say anything that will stop us!''

Donavan looked around at the other members, in particular Emeraldian and Hood for some support. She took one look at me before turning back to him. ''She's their friend, there's nothing I can say.''

Hearing that answer, Donavan shook his head slowly but disapprovingly. ''Then you're giving our enemy one major advantage. Attila and Hun aren't ones to play mercy. Not like all your other villains that'll waste time or force you to wait until you beg for death. They'll tear you apart before you even have time to blink. We strike now, we have the upper hand!''

''Then we're going to have to do it another way!'' I told him.

* * *

''So what is our other way?'' Steph asked me. After that little meeting, the League all went back to their respective homes. While Alex, Steph and I heading up to Stella's place to check on her and she how she was holding up. I should have expected Steph's question considering I've been silent since what I said to Donavan.

''Honestly, I'm not sure!'' Was my only answer at this present point in time.

''We've come up with plans before!'' Alex said encouragingly. ''Stella tenses at the mention of the word Toxin, she wouldn't go within a hundred miles of a base if she could.''

''Not to mention we still know nothing about what or who we're fighting.'' I said.

Hearing a gulp come from Steph we looked at him, his face was quite pale. ''From the way Donavan described this Attila and Hun, we know it's not good.''

Despite being scared out of our wits, this didn't mean he had any sympathy from Alex who slapped him across the head. ''Don't be a coward! The guy over exaggerated! We've handled tough before, they won't be any different.''

''Don't know,'' I interrupted. ''Those two beat more than ten times the amount of Toxins when stormed one of their bases, and we only just about handled.''

Alex was still not worried. ''So! Put us back in time to that moment with how strong we are now, we would have taken them all down without trouble, including No-One!'' He may be true about us being stronger than before, but I could hear the stutter of fear in his voice. I'm scared, we're all scared! Donavan has placed us in a war where we can't see the enemy. We just need to keep our heads and hearts high, and handle one fight at a time.

''Alex you wanna knock?'' I asked just realising we were now outside Stella's house. Waiting a bit, Megan was the one to answer us.

''So how did the meeting go?'' She asked as we walked in.

''Nothing to say,'' I replied. I can only imagine the panic Megan would go through if she heard what Donavan's plan for Stella was. Although already Megan seemed a bit on edge. ''Where's Stella?''

Straight away, as if knowing I was going to ask that question, she looks up the flight of stairs leading to Stella's room. ''She's been up their all day, she said she wanted to be alone for a bit. I haven't heard anything from her though. I'm worried about her.''

''No need!'' We all heard Stella as she appeared at the top of the stairs, slowly walking down, savouring each passing step. ''I'm fine now. I've made my decision.''

The four of us looked at each other, not quite getting what Stella meant. ''What decision?'' I questioned her.

''I've thought about this…I'm afraid…more than I've ever been all my life…but I'm going through with Donavan's plan!''

''WHAT?'' I gasped in shock along with Steph and Alex while Megan looked on worried what she meant by that. ''How could…I mean…how did you even know?'' She didn't need to say anything, only reach into her pocket and pull out her phone…a recent call from an unknown number, the same one that contacted me this morning…Donavan! That son of a…I'm dealing with him later. ''There's no way we're letting you go through with this!''

''I've made my mind up!''

''No, Donavan made that up for you!'' I countered.

''He gave me the offer and I accepted!''

''He doesn't care about you, we do! We're your friends, and as your friends we know what you should and shouldn't do…''

''So you're saying I should live the rest of my life in fear of my past? I made mistakes. My family was on edge, my parents were losing money and no one, not even my own uncle who's loaded would help them. And I made the stupid mistake of joining Toxin, having to see what they did…'' She barely looked like she could carry on, but she bravely did. ''Even though I left them behind thanks to you guys, I still can't get them out of my nightmares. Afraid that they'll come after the people I love. I don't want that anymore, I want to face them, myself once and for all!''

It didn't look like this was an argument but a statement; her mind really was made up. I could think of a thousand reasons why she couldn't go, but the words just weren't coming out of my mouth to stop her. She was telling the truth, the only way she can really stop fearing Toxin was not to run from them but charge head on. Like me with Jack the Ripper. I could sense that Alex and Steph were waiting for my next answer, thinking it would be me trying to stop Stella, but I just didn't know what to say to her. It was defeat for me. ''Don't make me regret this!''

''WHAT?'' The bros gasped now. ''Tom you're letting her do this?'' Alex asked in disbelief.

''Do what?'' Megan practically screamed. We'd almost forgotten about her, and she was close to tears not knowing what was happening. ''Stella, what are you doing?''

Stella moved over to Megan and gently embraced her, whispering soothing words to her as well as telling her the plan. As they did, Alex pulled me back away from the two so we could have our own chat. ''Thomas, have you gone mad? Thirty seconds ago you were completely against the idea!''

''Yeah why are you letting her do it?'' Steph asked me.

Standing rooted to the spot, I only had one real reason to let her go through with this plan. ''Cause I understand it. I can see myself in her shoes.''

''And that's your brilliant reason for letting her go into a base of one of the strongest gangs in London to wait for two dangerous assassins?''

''Yes.'' I replied simply and quietly. The two didn't bother to argue with me anymore, even if they could re-convince me, Stella's mind seemed set as she told Megan. I couldn't really hear what was being said, but it was enough to cause Megan to break down in a flood of tears. This really was a war now, and we need more if we want to win. ''Get the others, have Stella find a base that a Toxin group would normally go and then call me.''

''Where are you going?'' Alex asked.

''To find a bit more help!''

* * *

It was a long shot, and this was probably even more idiotic than Donavan and Stella's plan…okay, not as much, but pretty close. Still, we need more reinforcements if we want to stand a chance of winning, and this guy was the only other help I could think of at the moment. ''HELLRIDER!'' I called out towards the abandoned flat where we last fought and he nearly killed me, it made me sick just seeing this place again knowing this could have been where I died.

No response no matter how often or loudly I shouted. I even checked out his mother's area, but he was nowhere to be seen. I know he has to be here, or at least know of the situation. I'm certain he was the one that pulled me from the bridge wreckage, there was no one else that could have or would have. ''HELLRIDER!'' Yelling time and time again, only to have to listen to the echoes of my calls. Slumping on the ground, I felt like crying myself right now, we need help, just a little bit more.

Just as I was about to give up and leave, a voice spoke up next to me. ''Not many people are going to pay for you the state you're in!''

I looked around to see the next best thing after Hellrider, or maybe this was the best thing. ''Omega Girl?''

''For a big city, people sure do seem to meet up a lot. Not that I've got other people to meet anyway. Although I remember you distinctively letting me know you were taken!'' She said in her usual German twang.

''Okay listen, I need your help!''

''Uh oh, not another UST fan of mine, I have too many to deal with sometimes.''

Before I said anything more I had to ask. ''UST?''

''Unresolved sexual tension.''

I really wish I didn't ask. ''No, nothing like that, it's important. Really important, life or death important.''

The joking was now cast aside as she advanced on me, her hands ready to reach for her Tonfas. ''I catch you twice during attacks from super villains, who seem to know you and would love your head mounted on a pike in their living rooms. Now a life or death offer? I think you need to give me answers right now, or I shove this so far up your ass, you'll be spitting splinters!''

A little put off by her threat I went on, she had to know the truth sooner or later. ''You want the answer? Why I'm always in the wrong place at the right time and why villains are always after me? Easy…I'm Omega Kid!''

Taken back by my response, she still kept her guard up. ''That's a lie! He's dead remember?''

''You know what? I don't give a damn anymore if the world thinks Omega Kid is dead or not! Right now one of my friends is about to put themselves in a dangerous place, and all I'm looking for is some help. You can go and forget about me for all I care, however if you want to help then please because I need it or my friend and possible dozens of people will die!'' I don't know where that came from, I'm just sick and tired of this now. I just want this to end, for us all to be safe. It doesn't matter if the world thinks I'm dead now, I just want to know that my friends and me will be alive for many more years.

Seems I not only surprised myself with that outburst as Omega Girl's hands retracted onto her waist, away from her Tonfas, as she looked at me curiously while at the same time a small grin appeared on her face. ''You're…really him aren't you? You're alive!''

''For now at least! So you want to help or not?''

* * *

It wasn't long after that before I got the text from the others about where Stella believes a Toxin base still is. I told Omega Girl where to go and told her I would meet up with them later, there was just one other thing I needed before this mission. Thankfully, Jenna was working late tonight so I had no problem sneaking indoors and up to my room. Bringing out what I thought was going to remain hidden away forever; I couldn't help but feel a little bit teary.

I managed to fix my costume up, with Stella's help, and it was ready to use like it was never thrown away in the first place. It feels like forever since I last wore it. I got it on eventually; I think I almost forgot how to put it on. It felt weird, but a good weird defiantly. As far as the world goes, Omega Kid still remains dead, and I'm not sure whether I do want to reappear again, but at least for tonight I'll be wearing this once more.

Following the directions the others had text me, I eventually met up with them just outside an old fishing warehouse, two miles further down Regent's River than their last base was. The League, plus Omega Girl, all ready and in costume while Stella was in casual wear. I'm really hoping that the plan works; hope the others can't sense my doubt as I approach them. ''Still looks good on you!'' Emeraldian said sort of bashfully.

''Thanks,'' I responded before turning to Stella. She was shivering in fear, hands in her pockets to make it less obvious. I rested my hand on her shoulder. ''You don't have to do this you know?''

She nodded. ''But I want to. I'll go in, ask questions. Hopefully an attack will happen or to a base close by, I'll know inside and then you should know.''

''Okay, good luck!'' I said. The others wished her luck too, as she took a deep breath and made her way over to the front gate of the building. The rest of us snuck over to the side and watched on as Stella stood at the door, her arms not cooperating. I don't think she's going to be able to go through with it. Finally sucking up some courage, she did this distinctive knock on the doors and waited.

We could hear the hatch open slightly and a voice coming from it. ''Password?''

''Sherbet!'' Stella said tensely.

''That's the old one babe,'' The guy spoke in a tone that suggest he recognises her. ''We all thought you were dead in the Omega Kid raid. Good to see you back!'' The door was then opened for Stella to walk inside, before shutting tightly.

Ultra Kid tapped me on the shoulder. ''We helped you break into their last base and yet they name the raid after you?''

''We're not going to go through this now are we?''

Staying on topic Big Bob asked. ''S-So the roof?''

''The roof!'' Emeraldian confirmed. After that confirmation, we all headed around the side of the warehouse to find a flight of stairs. Taking our time as the steps would creak at the slightest movement, however Omega Girl didn't seem a patient one, more noise was coming from her groaning than the creaking staircase. Without warning, she jumps and starts climbing her way up like a pro free-runner, although quite a racket was made because of it. ''Are you trying to get us caught?'' Emeraldian gasped at her.

''You ever heard that story? The tortoise and the hare? Well the hare would have won if he wasn't a lazy ass and kept the pace!'' She shot back. ''Note that I'm trying to degrade your ass, it's slow but cute as well.'' She winked before climbing back up.

Emeraldian was short for words at her, so turned to me. ''This is our help?''

''She's a good fighter!''

''I know, I want to beat her up already!''

While we argued, Ultra Kid looked down at us, the others were already above and close to the roof following Omega Girl. ''Hey, least she said you had a cute ass.'' He tried to calm things down, but the menacing look she gave him made it clear she was not amused so Ultra kept climbing.

Once they were far enough, she whispered to me. ''I can't help but be slow, it's hard to climb without…you know.''

There are still times I forget about her missing arm cause she does so well without it, yet she always feels second best to all of us. I gently nudge her. ''You're good!'' It was all I could think of saying that might cheer her up.

I think it worked cause she smiled back at me. Then she looked at me curiously and shyly. ''Do you think I have a cute ass?''

I nearly feel off the stairs just hearing that question, I mustn't make a comment, I mustn't even stare at her…um…say something! ''I…I think we should…carry on.''

''Right, sorry! Stupid question!'' She shook her head and resisted any eye contact with me as she climb out in front. Oh God she still thinks that I…that we could...after tonight I've got to tell her otherwise it'll just end badly and I might end up hurting her. If this wasn't a mission that would require our full concentration and dedication I would tell her now, after all I do need her on my side tonight.

Once we were all up top; we each scouted round to see if there was a way inside, or better yet something to help us spy on what's going on without drawing any attention. There was our perfect match with a small roof window just by the corner. We all sat around the sides, looking down hoping that we could see what was going on. And lady luck must be smiling on us, because we were looking down on the main room, which Stella was being lead into. There must already be at least a dozen or so Toxins, not including the one that let Stella in, all armed with machine guns and pocketknives. I really don't like seeing a weapon in any Toxin's arms, especially with my experiences with them. Although I can't talk now, it's imaginable the terror that must be going through Stella now. Even up here I could see she was so tense and ready to break down, but she sucked it up and remained strong.

As we watched, Snapshot held out her camera and took a few photos quietly. Even if the mission to tag Attila and Hun was a bust, we could still nail these Toxin creeps with photos. She made sure to not capture Stella in any of the pics. Hood also had his bow ready just in case things got out of hand, but I'm praying nothing will. Ultra Kid leaned over to me. ''So what's the plan now?''

''We wait! Hopefully hear if Attila and Hun make an attack and which Toxin base it'll be.''

''Knowing our luck, it'll be this one!'' He replies.

Hearing that, Omega Girl voiced her opinion. ''No way! There must be loads of their weekend houses about the city. Chances of your dashing duo striking here are almost zil!''

''Yeah well, we're that lucky!'' I muttered back sarcastically.

''Aw,'' She moaned frustratingly. ''You guys have all the fun!''

There was then a sigh of disbelief from Emeraldian; with the way things were it probably wasn't best that they were sitting next to each other. ''Fun? This is life or death! And until you get that through your head, kindly shut up and let us do our jobs!''

Omega Girl didn't seem effected by her words at all, and simply smirked back. ''Now I know who's the fun one to hang around with at the parties. Your League does have Friday night parties right?'' She asked the rest of us as if that was the serious matter at hand.

''I really can't believe this!'' Emeraldian stressed. ''I would prefer Hellrider right now. At least he takes the job seriously!''

''There's the job word again; it's not a job unless you get paid! Wait do you guys get paid?''

''Already I feel like throwing her down this window!''

Omega Girl looked down the window, seeing how far of a drop it was. It was quite a way down; then again I'm the one that's afraid of heights. However, she merely chuckled at Emeraldian's threat. ''Please! I've jumped down higher places in my morning workouts…''

''Hey!'' I snapped at both of them, each falling silent and looking at me. ''Can we focus on Stella and the Toxins please?''

It felt like I was going to boil over into the argument when Big Bob of all people interrupted with his stutter, getting all of our attention's as he pointed down. ''I t-think I can h-hear them talking!'' Immediately we all gathered closer to the window, just barely able to hear the voices below of each Toxin member as they greeted Stella.

''So what happened to you?'' The Toxin that was at the door and has followed Stella from there said curiously. ''We all thought you were dead when Omega Kid attacked HQ?''

It was clear that she was having trouble forming words, or even keeping her cool under all this pressure. I shouldn't have let her do this; it was too much for her. Despite looking like she was going to break, she carried on with the act. Shrugging her shoulders. ''Y…yeah! I was there…but…but I got away…from them!''

After her brief explanation another Toxin called out. ''There was also a rumour you tried to find and kill the bastard yourself, saying you knew his secret identity or something like that!'' That's got to be when Stella cornered me and aimed a gun at me near the Thames. I slagged her off about Jason and that's how she found out. Guess whoever she borrowed the gun off of forced it out of her.

Stella remained composed, or at least as much as she could before answering. ''No…no I didn't know…I mean I never…anyway, why worry about him now right? You all must have heard the news about his…his death!''

''Too right!'' Another Toxin member yelled. ''About time that idiot was put down!'' The other members cheered at his words. I felt a cold chill go up my spine. These guys probably celebrate every night thinking I'm dead.

As if reading my mind, Ultra Kid patted me comfortingly on the shoulder. ''Just wait until they see you, they'll get the shock of their lives!''

''Hopefully we won't need to attack,'' I replied. ''We just need info, then get out before something happens.''

We were all ready to listen on, until Omega Girl groaned loudly. ''Why don't we just take the base and wait for whoever's supposed to show up?''

''Because we don't even know if they're going to attack here, and if here, we can't tire ourselves out before the real fight...'' I told her but then got distracted when I heard Stella change the subject.

''So…'' She started nervously; looking around at each Toxin as if worried about which one was going to shoot first. ''Even with Omega Kid...gone! I hear that someone else has been attacking Toxin bases everywhere. Any news on who?''

Toxin at the door shook his head. ''Not a thing babe. We don't even know how many there are, or where they'll attack next. But we've got the place bordered up nice, they won't come here!'' Couldn't help but silently chuckle, bordered up well they said, and this has to be our easiest sneak in so far.

''Where have you been anyway Stella?'' Another Toxin called out to her. ''What you been doing the last couple of months?''

Just as she was about to think of an answer, another voice boomed over hers…a very familiar one. ''Yes, that's what I'd like to know! Especially after what happened in our last encounter!'' Fear gripped her and the handful of us here that knew whose voice that was; I knew things were going to smoothly. For the rest of the group who weren't familiar, it was impossible to miss the person as he stomped his way forward, towering over all the over Toxins and a now terrified Stella. Her legs were clearly shaking now as the scarred giant grinned menacingly down at her, while all she could do was whimper one simple word…

''Marcus…''

All of us on the room were on our feet; Ultra, Super and I because we know of the threat Marcus carries, and the others because of the sheer size of him and the power that emitted from his very presence. Even the confident and eager Omega Girl could only stare as she whispered. ''Now I know why they haven't made any more Hulk films…cause this guy ate him!''

Stella was like a defenceless puppy against a Mountain Lion as Marcus advanced on her slowly, big smirk on his face as he knew he had her cornered and scared. She backed away, or at least attempted to until more Toxins showed up with the big guy and aimed their weapons at her, leaving her frozen on the spot. The Toxins that were talking with her a minute ago all look perplexed at the situation. ''Hey Boss, what's the deal?''

''Why don't you have Stella here tell you?'' He grumbled menacingly. At this point, no amount of courage could help her now; it was hard for her to breath let alone talk. Marcus advanced ever closer and shouted out to everyone. ''You helped Omega Kid and his comrades break into our base! And just after that a female superheroes joins their ranks! A coincidence? I think not!''

Finally caught up with the story, the rest of the Toxins loaded their weapons and aimed right for her. We all jumped back ready to break out way down, Hood already had an arrow loaded and pointed right for Marcus. But before anything more can be done, Marcus holds up his arm, signalling a cease-fire, or a don't fire. ''So where is he?''

Shaken with fear, Stella stuttered. ''Who?''

_**BAAAM! **_Despite being nothing but large muscle, Marcus's fist drove into her stomach quicker than anyone could blink. She crumbled to the ground, coughing up blood already as Marcus bent down, yet he was still too far for a face to face. ''Why else would you come back here? Omega Kid is alive isn't he?'' Now my blood was frozen in fear, and I wasn't the one beaten down by the guy. ''A body was never found! And even if he hasn't shown since then that doesn't mean he's dead. Take us for example; we waited in the shadows for the right moment to come back, to find that traitor Douglas. If you don't tell me where Omega Kid is soon, he won't be the only traitor that will hang!''

Bursting into tears, Stella whimpered quietly, even if my hearing wasn't buggered it would be almost inaudible, but I got it anyway. ''I…I don't know!''

''How's your mother? Still getting the money slowly for her treatment? A millionaire uncle and has he even lent a penny to help? No! All because daddy's pocket money wasn't originally his, and got upset over it, thinking it'll ruin his image!''

''S…stop!''

''Amazing how he would rather an unnatural niece than a thieving but caring brother!''

Stella stopped crying, she raised her head to look Marcus in the eyes. ''What do you mean?''

''We saw the video!'' The door Toxin called out to her. ''The one with your little singer girlfriend planting a smacker. Never knew you were a chick magnet babe!'' He chuckled along with the others, the only one that didn't crack a smile was Marcus, he was very serious about his threats. ''She is very beautiful,'' He continued. ''And a fantastic voice. Would be a shame if I broke it by snapping her neck, unless you co-operate! Where is Omega Kid?''

She didn't respond at all, well not at first anyway. Her head lowered, looking down at the ground, as if debating on whether to go through with it. If they've seen Megan they won't be bluffing, they'll go after her, Stella's seen first hand what they can do to people they know and get in their way…I'm an example. Instead of doing what I thought she was going to do and tell for Megan's sake, all that fear and terror that was clear on her face disappeared as she snarled at Marcus. ''Don't…ever…threaten her!'' She leapt up and tried to land a punch on Marcus, but he just grabbed her wrist with one hand, and used his other to grab her neck, lifting her off her feet.

Looks like it's a Toxin fight after all. ''Hood?'' I looked his way.

''On it!'' He replied aiming his arrow for Marcus.

I turned to the others, making sure we were all ready, but as I looked round I noticed something was missing…well actually someone. ''Where the hell is Omega Girl?'' We all looked around the roof, she was nowhere in sight. She wouldn't have done a runner now? Or maybe she did earlier after seeing Marcus and what she would be fighting, couldn't blame her, this is intense stuff now.

''You might want to stand back! Glass is a bitch to get out if it gets stuck!'' We heard her…she was standing on the edge a brick wall, over looking the glass roof window. You don't have to be a genius to know what she's got planned.

''Do not do what I think you're about to do!'' I shouted at her.

''Well I'm not a mind-reader, so can't tell!''

Emeraldian has had enough of this now. ''That's a terrible idea, you're not going to last ten seconds down there if you go alone…''

''See this…'' Omega Girl interrupted, holding out her hand. There was nothing, but the way her hand was, it was like she was suggesting holding a cup. ''It's my cup of give a shit. And it's empty!'' That said, she jumped down, going clean through the window, shattering it to pieces. Ignoring the flying shards everywhere, I looked down to see her land right on top of Marcus's shoulders, kicking him a hard enough stamp to force him to let go of Stella.

As the giant toppled over, the other Toxins all aimed their guns at the girls. Omega Girl pulling Stella out of harms way as they opened fire. That didn't stop her though, once Stella was behind cover, she flipped over, kicking one of the Toxins, and then grabbing his gun using that as a bat against another. As two more fired their guns while running towards her; she pulled out her Tonfas, and slide across the floor towards them. _**BAM! **_Knocking one right of his feet. Then grabbing the other's gun with her weapons, she flipped over and kicked him across the head knocking him down.

''Got to admit,'' Ultra Kid said. ''She sure knows how to make an entrance!''

''She's an idiot!'' Emeraldian hissed. ''She's going to get herself killed!''

''Stand back!'' Hood told us as he kneeled down towards the edge of the now open roof window. Bow aimed not for any Toxins, but the wall. Before I could ask any questions, he fired and following the arrow was a thick black rope. Once the arrow was now firmly embedded in the wall, Hood used his bow to grip onto the rope before sliding down it James Bond style. He landed safely, and was immediately in the heat of the action, using his arrows to jab at Toxin's legs and disable their guns.

''Wow,'' Super Kid gasped. ''That was another cool entrance.''

Ultra merely slapped his younger brother across the head. ''Omega Girl's was cooler…and sexier!''

''Guys come on!'' I shouted at both of them. The rope was still there for each of us to slide down on. I waited and watched on as everyone else took his or her turn to slide down, keeping him or her cover by looking out for any attackers. Once they were all down, right away they attacked the closest Toxins they could find, it was turning into a full-blooded war. I was the last one now, gripping tightly to the rope with both my hands I slide down. Even with my gloves protecting my hands, the friction was starting to burn though.

_**BANG!**_

_**SNAP!**_

''CRAP!'' I yelped as the now snapped rope jerked sideways and swung me over to the other side of the room. Before I could crash hard into the wall, I took a chance and jumped for it. It wasn't the softest landing, but better that then being a pancake on the wall. I didn't even have a chance to rise to my feet before three Toxins with knives were attacking me.

_**BAM! **_I uppercut one of them, and then grabbed them using them as a shield against the others. They both hesitated, and used this as my chance to throw him towards one of them. As they both tumbled over, the third slashed at me quickly, but I dodged them all before grabbing both his arms. _**BAM! BAM! **_A double kick to the legs, forcing him down. _**BAM! **_And then a punch to the cheek knocked him down cold.

Another one with a gun came at me. Before he opened fire, I jumped towards him and kicked him in the chest. Running towards him, I kicked the gun out of his hand. _**BAM! **_Then roundhouse kicked him in the face. Looking around, it seems I got the quiet area, as there were no more Toxins coming after me.

_**BAAAM! **_Speak of the devil! Slammed hard into the air and then crashing down, I turned to see Marcus glaring at me. Why am I not surprised I would be the one he would go after? He flexed his muscles, as if I couldn't already see them. ''I was starting to believe these past few days you were dead!''

''Sorry to disappoint you…actually not really!'' I taunted before charging at him full speed. He raised his fist and looked ready to squash me under it, until I jumped out of the way, before jumping back in it. _**BAM! **_A punch to his face. _**BAM! **_And then a kick to his chest, but that was not going to be nearly enough against this guy. I backed off before he could land a hit on me. He threw fist after fist my way, I did whatever I could to stay out of range of his attacks. I've had enough punches from this guy to least ten lifetimes.

He was off guard throwing a double punch, and I followed up with a double jab to his stomach _**BAM! BAM! **_Spinning out of the way, I kicked at the back of his knee, but he wasn't going to go down easy. He swung his fist back at me, but I jumped out of the way again. He raised both fists now, trying to kill me with one blow, and I'm not stupid, that's all he could need to end it. Quicker than he could have anticipated, I jumped up _**BAM! **_And kneed him square in the chin, dazing him for the first time tonight as he backed off. This has got to be the first time I've drawn first blood against him as his nose and mouth gushed it, yet he still kept a smile on his face. ''You're stronger and faster than before! I'm impressed!''

''It's what happens when you join a superhero league, train with new partners, and train in a coma. And if you don't back off, I'll put you in one myself!'' I threatened. But I might as well threaten the wall that I nearly crashed into, this guy has seen all my threats, at least he still hasn't seen all my new moves.

''WATCH OUT!'' Someone called out to me, couldn't tell whom. To Marcus's side, and mine we just managed to see…two missiles heading our way. Forgetting everything else, I turned and jumped out of the way.

_**BOOM! BOOM!**_

Crap, crap, crap, crap…can't hear anything! At least I'm still alive, I can tell cause of the serious pain I'm in right now. My ears may be out, but my nose was working just fine, that smell of fire and smoke was so recognisable. Everything was blurry at first as I tried to pick myself up. At least I wasn't paralysed or anything, I think I'd rather take that gunshot through the arm again than have another missile aimed at me.

Staying low for a bit, I waited until I could get my hearing back before making another move. But I need to check if the others are okay, and who aimed those missiles at me? Marcus was practically right next to me, no one would have made the shot, at least anyone from Toxin. I swear to God, if it's Attila and Hun, then I don't have bad luck, I have Satan playing with my soul. ''Pray while you can,'' A booming voice echoed as two figures stepped through the dusts and clouds. ''You won't get another chance!''

One of them was male; shorter of the two, he had what looked like a more agile version of gladiator armour and helmet, except spray painted red and black. The taller female had similar attire; only it was coloured blue and black. Both of them were packing with frickin bazookas on their back that looked twice as big as they were. I'm starting to already see they live up to their reputation.

Hold on, I can describe them! My vision is getting better! And I heard their threat, my hearing is starting to come back, the fighting in the background was still a blur. But maybe I can see and hear my way out of this; we aren't ready to fight these two, especially not after having our quick brawl with Toxin.

I don't know which was which with names yet, but the male one-stepped forward slightly, readying his bazooka and aiming it for the roof. At least I wasn't the target for once, and this gave me a chance to make a run for it just as the male one took aim, and the missile quickly shot at the roof, luckily I had just enough time to cover my ears and dive out of the way.

_**BOOM! **_The explosion had enough force in it to knock me flying forward, thank God that I was already far enough before any debris fell on top of me. I couldn't tell what had happened to Marcus, nor do I really care for his sake, I have friends that I need to make sure are okay. We aren't ready for a fight like this, time for a tactical retreat.

I made a run for it as Attila and Hun continued their rampage behind me; I could hear the gunfire going on, as well as the cries of pain and agony from any Toxins that were close. But what I found really disturbing was seeing the shadows of Toxin bodies being flung around the place like ragdolls. That distraction kept my focus away from the Toxin who was charging right at me with a gun at the ready.

When it looked as if he would pull the trigger, Omega Girl leaps out of the nowhere and knees him in the head, knocking him flat. ''You're certainly Mr popular aren't you!''

''Not the time, come on!'' I shouted back at her while running past. She got the message and followed me, ducking and weaving out of our way of any falling debris or Toxin bodies. ''Where are the others?'' I asked her.

It's like this girl was on unlimited batteries, she was now in front of me, outrunning me backwards while talking with me. ''Last I saw, they were driving some Toxins back towards the entrance.''

''Good, that's going to be our exit!''

''So what happened to Tiny?'' She asked referring to Marcus.

''Probably all over the place in pieces…''

_**BAAAM! BAAAM! **_How can someone so big always sneak up on me like that? Omega Girl and I were flung across and crashed into the wall near us as Marcus charged. Before I could even defend myself, he wrapped his monstrous arms around my body and attempted to crush the very life out of me. I was coughing up blood, giving a fair idea of how much this hurt. _**BAM! **_Before anything can be broken, Omega Girl jumped up and kicked him in the face, forcing him to loosen his grip. _**BAM! BAM! **_I gave him a double kick, which was enough for me to free myself and stand next to Omega Girl. That confident smile never leaving her face. ''I think he likes you!''

''I'm starting to prefer Ultra's banter right now.'' I mumbled out not really caring if she heard me or not.

''Thanks for that!'' Just then, Ultra Kid ran over and stood by us, quickly followed by Emeraldian. Now these were odds I was more comfortable with. We took a battle stance as Marcus regained his balance, and looked ready for another bloodthirsty brawl; however his attention was driven over to the carnage that was going on between the Toxin against Attila and Hun. He took one last look at us before running over towards the massacre…he may not be one of my favourite people, he might even be in my top five of most despicable people, but he's loyal to his gang I'll give him that.

''The others are already back at the front door,'' Emeraldian said to me. ''If we keep heading this way, we should…''

_**BANG! **_A split second was all it took, between her giving orders and that spine-chilling sound. Her eyes went wide and almost empty, then her knees simply giving way and her whole body falling. We all instinctively made an attempt to catch her; Omega Girl was the closest and so managed to grab her before she fell on the ground. Ultra and her eased her down and checked the bullet wound on her lower back. I on the other hand was frozen to the spot, my fists clenching so hard I was causing myself to bleed as I looked up towards the direction of the shooter. A cold, dark smile plastered on her face and smoke still rolling out of her gun…Hunter!

All rationality in my mind was gone, instead replaced by pure anger. She giggled menacingly before turning into the shadows and leaving, I am not letting her get away again, not after what has just happened. ''Get her out of here!'' I told Ultra and Omega Girl, not bothering with any responses they had, I was already running after Hunter by the time they realised I was gone.

Her laughter still echoed throughout the corridors as I chased after her; she was making no attempt to get away, she wanted me to follow. I don't care anymore, she can have me chase her all the way to Hell, I'll still follow and end her once and for all. She had guns, why wasn't she using them on me? It doesn't matter; when I get my hands on her they won't do a damn thing!

After a while I finally found her; she had backed herself up into a dead end, with both her hands behind her back. She looked at me with that smile still there; she knew she had me right where she wanted me. I'm not stupid, she's armed and I've got no defence against gunfire other than a simplistic bulletproof vest under the costume, I'm letting her make the first move…and it was her holding out her weapons and throwing them to the ground close by to me. It had to be a trick; she'd just made herself vulnerable. Doesn't matter, she's unarmed; this was my chance…so I charged.

All I needed to see was that faint glint in the corner of my eye, and that was enough to save my life as a knife came flying out of the shadows towards me, aimed right for my neck. I rolled out of the way, dodging the sneak attack, however what I didn't see coming was the knife then coming back at me like a boomerang and cutting me across the cheek. My heart sunk and I almost lost my breath when I saw that the knife was actually pulled back by a string attached to the end…there was only one person I know that could do that.

''It's been too long Omega Kid!'' The ambusher said as he stepped out of the shadows in front of a still smirking Hunter. Still in his black costume and cape, with his string-knives by his side. Even though he had his mask off, I didn't need to see his face to remember him. Someone I thought was a hero, one that I thought I could trust. Until he turned out to be nothing more than a traitorous murderer that almost killed Stella and tried to kill me...No-One, aka Douglas Carbone!

''Surprise!'' Hunter shouted out like an excited little girl at a birthday party.

There was no witty comeback from me, or even a threat. After everything that's happened, not just with Douglas before, but with what's just happened with Emeraldian, I just couldn't talk back and just wanted to end both of them right here, right now! He doesn't know me that much, but he can tell I wasn't in the mood for a banter fight. ''Hunter why don't you stand back,'' He told her before looking at me. ''Omega Kid and I have some catching up to do!''

I was overcome with fury, my heart's desire to tear him apart getting the better of me trying to think of any tactics or a battle plan as I pounded my fist on the ground and charged at him. He threw one of his knives at me; I slide underneath it and raised my leg. _**BAM! **_I kicked him in the stomach. _**BAM! **_Before giving him an Omega-Swing to the face, but he didn't go down. _**BAM! **_He kicked me in the side. _**BAM! BAM! **_Then gave me a double punch to the face knocking me to the ground.

Grabbing both his knives he threw them at me, I spun around and evaded both attacks before kicking out at him. He jumped back as well as pulled back on the strings, his knives returning to me, I rolled under and charged at him once more. It was an all out brawl as we blocked and intercepted all of our attacks; we were just as evenly matched as we were before. Knife handles in his hands, he slashed at me. I blocked with my arm _**BAM! **_Then elbowed him in the face knocking him back a bit.

He attempted a jump kick at me, I blocked it with my arms but I was still forced back. He then threw his knives at me again, twisting his arms while doing so causing them to swerve, I got lucky and the attacks missed, but one of them caught me over the leg cutting it bad. I hissed in pain and hesitated for a brief second, enough for him to be on me in no time. _**BAM! **_Kneeing me in the face. _**BAM! **_Then landing a clean punch right in my face causing my vision to go blurry again.

Instead of throwing them now, he tried for a close up kill with his knives in his hands. I ran to the side, jumping up on the wall and trying to kick at him. He blocked my attack, but that few extra seconds was all I needed to get my vision back. Before we could go at each other once more, the whole building seemed to shake and shift, almost knocking the both of us off balance. I hope the others have already left, it seems as if Attila and Hun don't want to leave any survivors.

Douglas looked back at me, placing his knives back onto his belt and backing off. ''I'm afraid we're going to have to finish this another time!''

''No!'' I shouted and ran towards him…only to stop in my tracks when I noticed Hunter had reclaimed her guns and aimed them at me.

''That's not a request!'' He replied sinisterly. ''With the way our partners are going, this building has only a few minutes. Not nearly long enough for you to truly suffer. It's ironic, you're everything that I like in society, but your naivety makes you weak! It'll be the end of you!''

''That's fine by me…as long as I'm the end of you!'' He didn't quiver at my threat at all as he and Hunter walked off. The dust was coming off the ceiling and the walls started cracking, bringing me back to reality, because of chasing Hunter I must be in the middle of the base, if I don't make a run for it now I won't make it out. Just as Douglas was out of sight I ran for it. So Hunter was with Attila and Hun, who were now working under Victor Crowsworth, and now Douglas was back in the action…now, this truly has become a war!

**To Be Continued…**


	56. League of Heroes Arc: The End Begins

**Omega Kid**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Kick-Ass comic or film written by Mark Miller, or any guest characters from other Kick-Ass fanfic's they are owned by their own writers and creators. However, all rights and characters for Omega Kid belong to me and are owned by me alone. So if anyone wants to ever use any characters or anything else from this story for a special chapter or fic will have to ask first...but don't worry, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes.

**Chapter 56: The End Begins**

Running back to League HQ was one of the hardest things I ever did, all my will power stopping me from turning the other way to hunt down Douglas and Hunter. After all that's happened, I wanted nothing better then to beat him within an inch of his life. But I wasn't going too do much against him on my own, not when he has the backing of Hunter, Attila and Hun. I also needed to know how Diandra was, I needed to know if she was even still…I try not to even think of that possibility.

Turning through different directions to make sure if I was followed that they'd lose track of me, and won't get a clear idea of where I'm heading. Hopefully all the others are back here now. It doesn't appear that anyone is tailing me, so I'm good to take off my costume in an alleyway and continue on without any other unneeded attention directed towards me.

Finally arriving back to the main hanger gate of HQ, I quickly hit the password key to open the doors and made my way inside, making sure to take one last look around. The cover play paperclip factory was like a ghost town, empty but at the same time like a thousand eyes are just staring at you…I'm just hoping that's my superstition talking. Using the lift down to the bottom level, I hit the intercom. ''Guys it's me!''

Instantly Alex was the one that answered. ''Thomas, are you okay?''

He couldn't see me and yet my answer was a nod, I'm just glad to be okay, but Diandra was the one I needed to know about. ''I'm fine, what about D? Is she still alive?''

Alex hesitated to answer for just a split second, although it felt like minutes to me. ''Just barely! Stella and Donovan's men are checking up on her trying to get the bullet out before it infects.''

''What?'' I gasped at this. ''Why hasn't she been taking to a hospital?''

''We've tried that, but Donavan won't have any of it…''

_**SMASH! **_I didn't hear the rest of it, didn't need to. He better have all his Men of Shadow protecting him now, otherwise what I just did to the intercom will be the milder version of what I'm about to do to him. My hand was bleeding now, not sure whether it was from the fight earlier or me just destroying the intercom, I don't give a damn anymore. All my anger towards Douglas was now being directed towards Donavan…and I'm about to unleash it on him.

As if he knew what I was planning, the moment the lift reaches the bottom floor and I step out, two of his Shadow Men grab my arms from both sides and hold me back. Standing in front of me was the man himself, protected by at least another four of them. For the first time, he had fear placed all over his face…and with good reason. ''Omega Kid, you have to listen to me…''

''I'm done listening to you!'' I spat at him before using all my strength to throw the two Shadow Men into each other and forcing them to let go. The four others come at me straight away and I charge back at them. One swings a baton at me, I sidestep and throw him backwards. _**BAM! **_I spin and punch another in the ribs sending him flying. The last two engage me in a fistfight; I block and dodge all their attacks before kneeing one in the stomach and giving the other a hard kick to the side of their face. Leaving Donavan alone.

He tries to hit me with his cane, and I duck under his attack. _**BAM! **_A good uppercut to his face and he crashes into the wall behind him. I grab him by the collar of his suit and hold him up. Coughing a bit he tries to beg. ''J…just let me…explain…''

''I've given you time and time again to explain, but with you it's always just been one mission after the other. Look what's happened! Diandra will die unless we take her to the hospital now and get that wound treated!''

Without even realising, Bobby must have snuck up behind me and grabbed hold of me tightly pulling me back and keeping me from finishing my 'talk' with Donavan. Trying to get out of Bobby's vice-lie grip is like swimming across the pacific with no arms or legs, it's impossible, his strength is unrivalled in my opinion and I can't break free. Blind with rage I struggle anyway, but it's no use. Meanwhile, Donavan got back onto his feet and stared at me intently. ''I am sorry for what's happened. But taking her to a hospital with a gun wound would have aroused suspicion, and possible attention from our enemies.''

I was about to shout out his enemies…however after seeing Douglas for the first time since he betrayed my trust as a superhero, I can't. ''But if we don't move her to…''

''If we do move her now,'' Harry called out from down the corridor. Out of his costume, but with bow and arrow still by his side. ''The wound will worsen and she'll probably die before we get to the closest one. All we can do now is believe in Stella's medical skills and wait.''

Waiting is the worst thing. I hate it. Every time I wait, I panic and can't stop being afraid, which is something I can't be right now. After what's just happened, to have both leaders of the team either down or scared wouldn't help the others. Wow, I think that's the first time I've really thought about how much my leadership responsibility means other than suggesting plans. ''I…I'll keep you back…all night if I…I have to!'' Bobby told me.

No need to remind me of that, I could be ten times stronger and this guy would probably still beat me in an arm wrestling match. Trying to calm down and relax was difficult with what's going on, but I do so anyway. Harry must have noticed this because he looked up towards Bobby. ''That won't be necessary. Let him go.''

Slowly releasing his grip in case I would try anything, once Bobby's arms were no longer entrapping me, I make a dash down the corridor past Harry hoping to find Diandra. He doesn't try to stop me as I sprint towards the medical bay. I've been there enough times since this League was formed I could find it blindfolded. Standing outside the door were the others, all waiting with anxious looks on each of their faces. Stella was probably inside now working furiously to find the bullet and extract it.

''You know,'' Omega Girl said tensely as she sat on the floor next to me. ''If this is what you lot get up to all the time. We'll need to work out a schedule so I don't become a target every day of the week…''

''Please don't!'' I cut in. ''I'm really not in the mood now!''

For the first time, she looked worried herself. I remember when she got a broken arm the first time I saw her fighting Judge and Volos, that didn't faze her, now she was shaking. I guess this was her first time seeing someone shot in front of her. ''Just trying to ease everyone. We're worrying over nothing. She's tough, I can tell. She'll pull through.'' At times during that sentence, she didn't even sound convinced.

''Thomas!'' Alex called out as he approached me. ''So what happened with Hunter?''

''She got away…'' I said with a crackling voice, the next part was even harder to say, but when I did it had nothing but venom in the tone. ''With No-One's help!''

The brothers instantly did a double take hearing that name again. ''He was there?'' Alex asked.

I nodded. ''And he's a lot stronger than before!''

Patricia snapped her fingers at us. ''Who's No-One?''

''Douglas Carbone,'' Stephen said wanting to answer Patricia. ''Former fake leader of Toxin, pretending to be a superhero, and the one Donavan said was working with Victor. Him!''

There wasn't another word needed to know the seriousness of our situation. We all just went back to waiting, hoping that Stella would come out of that room with the first bit of good news we've had all night. Harry and Bobby returned to the corridor, along with Donavan right behind, still protected by his Shadow Men. I think I just proved a few minutes ago how pathetic they were now. More fearful of Bobby then them, I kept my distance as I called him out. ''Start talking! Everything about Victor Crowsworth, Attila and Hun! How do you know them? And no more hiding!''

Donavan did nothing but look at each of us, as if waiting for someone to defend him or change the subject. Even if someone did though, I wouldn't let them, it was time for answers, and after a moment to think he looked ready to finally give them. ''As you know I was once Lieutenant Colonel of the United States army until I was relieved of duty…I was done so because of a terrible mistake I made while I was fighting in Iraq.''

''You fought in the war?'' Patricia asked.

''I did. I was to lead a group of young dedicated soldiers, none of the front line battles, more investigating towns or tracing landmines. I grew close with my comrades, they were brave and some of the finest young men and women I've ever known. One stood out above the rest…his name was Victor Crowsworth.''

That heart falling into stomach feeling came back to me hearing that, and I'm sure everyone else had that exact same feeling too. ''You and Victor were in the same unit?'' I questioned.

His lips were dry and his face bowed down lower in shame with every word he spoke, before nodding at my answer. ''A town was raided and I told Victor to move forward to see if the way was clear. He disappeared from our sight at the exact moment we received a call to pull back. But Victor didn't return. I decided to defy orders and find him. When we entered the town however…Attila and Hun attacked us. They picked us apart and destroyed us. I was down but still alive, I watched as my comrades were killed before my very eyes and I couldn't do anything to stop it. From the back…I could then see Victor, watching on. That's when I knew where his true loyalties lied. I played dead, so that I would live to fight another day, but I wasn't giving that opportunity. I was stripped of my command and honour for sending my unit into a suicide squad.''

Hearing that story I finally could flesh him out now, understand why he ordered us like that. Then I remembered something from his stories before. ''You were the survivor you mentioned before, the only one to see Attila and Hun.''

''I would rather have been killed with my men.'' He whimpered. Gone was the hard case army commander that I was hateful towards, now he was just a broken down and battered old man who has lost everything.

Alex then spoke out. ''So that's why you treat us like soldiers, to remember your old friends. Why you don't tell us more about our enemy, in case we become to emotionally attached. And why you don't even call us by our real names.''

Donavan was stuttering to get words out now. ''I made a terrible mistake. I tried not to make the same one…''

''Just stop!'' I interrupted. ''You made a mistake. I've made them too, my first one was following an order and not going with a friend, he ended up stabbed to death that very night. But also on that night I stopped someone from possibly killing more people. For every mistake you make there is a silver lining. You lost your friends, but you found out about Victor. And now we know our enemy, we can bring him to justice. Your soldiers will finally rest in peace.''

He looked back at me with confusion in his expression, and what might have been a tear in his eye. ''You still want to fight?''

I slowly nodded. ''You're someone who's afraid to make mistakes, and does his best not to make them. But everyone makes mistakes, if you try to avoid making them all the time, you'll just make more.''

Before anything else could be said, the doors to the medical room finally opened and Stella walked out. Blood covering her hands, and in the palm of it was the bullet. We all approached her, needing to know. Only Donavan stayed back as he was still trying to come to terms with everything, on the floor staring off into space.

''She's stable!'' Stella answers. ''The bullet's out and the bleeding has stopped, as long as the stitches stay in place.''

''That's good!'' Alex said. ''Why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?'' He gestured towards her worried expression, I was afraid that something else might be wrong with D…when I remembered her secret.

''It's…I don't know when…'' She was baffled with what to even say.

''Hey.'' Diandra's weak voice broke over our terrified anticipation. Everyone turned to her and it was what I feared. She still had her green cape covering her breasts, a bandage over her bullet wound…and nothing where her left arm would have been. Alex, Steph and Harry were all dumbfounded with that they were looking at. D was looking closer to tears than Donavan was a moment ago.

''How? What? When? Huh?'' Alex and Steph were unsure with what question to ask first.

That wasn't a problem for Harry though as he turned to Patricia and Bobby. ''Did you two know about this?''

Bobby backed off; even without his shyness and stutter this wasn't going to be something he would answer soon. Patricia looked at each of us sincerely. ''We found out after a mugger tried to attack her. We promised not to tell…''

''I also knew!'' I said. If the others were going to suffer for keeping a secret, I had to as well, especially after all the guilt I put on Donavan for not telling us anything. ''I promised to keep it a secret for her too.''

''Hold on!'' Alex held up his hands to stop our explanations. ''After you started off the whole us teammates getting to know each other thing, you then kept this big secret from us? All those fights that Diandra was in and we didn't know she had one arm…''

''Please just stop!'' Diandra shouted out getting our attentions. ''Don't blame them. I should have told all of you. But I knew you would think I'm weak and wouldn't let me help you.''

I was afraid of what the others would do now, that is until Harry started talking to her. ''So all this time…all those villains you beat with us…you did all that with just one arm?''

Perplexed by Harry's question because it sounded more like a tone of admiration then annoyance, she hesitantly nodded. With that confirmation, Alex and Steph spoke out their view on this. ''Cool!'' Now D was actually blushing from hearing this. I was about to say something else before Alex slapped me on the back of the head. ''I'm still mad at you for not saying anything. I'm thinking about forgetting the rest of that payment for the limo you and Crystal took.''

''You're still paying for that?'' I asked.

''Question!'' Omega Girl called out, I almost forgot she was still here. ''So I'm not the only one in the cool underground HQ that didn't know about green girl here having only one arm?'' We all awkwardly nodded and then she turned to look at Diandra. ''I don't say this just for anyone. But as well as being a cute-ass, you're also a badass!''

D bashfully smiled back. ''Thanks…I think.''

* * *

An hour passed, giving Diandra the chance to rest up and let the stitches do their bit at helping the wound heal over a little. Stella would occasionally check in on her. The rest of us were all just trying to regain our full strength after our hectic night, while Omega Girl seemed impressed with our HQ, looking around at everything and refusing to leave. Then I noticed that Donavan seemed to be missing, although after the story he told us, he probably needs some alone time anyway.

All this time I thought he was just a stuck up and arrogant army man, but really he's just as human as any of us here, a man who is afraid of mistakes because he made a costly one. What I can't work out is Victor's motivation though. From Donavan's story, it sounds like our enemy didn't have anything significant happen to him in the army to force him to go bad. He might have been like that in the first place, no wonder he and Douglas are working together then, they're great in the art of deception.

Just thinking of Douglas again made my blood go cold. For around a year now, he's been using others to get his own way. Thinking cunning and using his own gangs or villains for hire to wipe each other out, and any heroes that get involved.

''You look ready to kill,'' Stella called out as she walked next to me. ''It's not a good look for you.''

''I know…but just seeing Douglas again it just makes me…'' I couldn't even describe how much I wanted to destroy Douglas now, actually I probably could, but it's not even humanly possible to do.

Stella poked me on the shoulder. ''Hey, last time I saw Douglas, he stabbed me…twice.''

''I'm sorry; it's just that…he thinks he's a hero but he's not! He's manipulative and twisted…and I trusted him. It was my fault he stabbed you.''

She shook her head. ''It was my fault. I joined Toxin, and I knew the risk.''

That's the first time I think I've seen her not coil up or freeze when the word Toxin is mentioned. Then again, after what she's been through tonight, that was probably the bravest thing I've ever seen. ''You were amazing by the way. And to stand up against Marcus like that.''

''Anyone threatens my girl, they'll get hell.'' She winked playfully. Although I know she's serious about it, I remember the drunken girl that got a world of hurt when she flirted with Megan. Then something else came up from her. ''Do you think there are any Toxins left?''

I shrugged my shoulders. ''I don't know. Even if any did, they'd be so disbanded I really think it's all over for them. Douglas has gone all out to finish them off…'' I stopped in mid-sentence as realisation hit me like one of Marcus's punches.

''What's up?'' Stella asked me.

''Why was Douglas there?'' I half asked her and myself. ''Ever since we fought him he's been using villains, Fortune Cookie, Toxins still loyal to him and Victor to fight his war. He's always been in the backline, but tonight he decides to attack! It was coincident enough for Attila and Hun to attack the Toxin base we were at, but then Hunter and him…he knew we were going to be there!''

Stella looked as if she was piecing it together herself and knew that I was right, it was just too surreal, even with our luck that Douglas would be there when we were. She looked back at me. ''The question is how did he know?''

Pacing around trying to think of an answer, I thought of every theory there was. It couldn't have been any of us; we all know and trust each other. Donavan certainly wouldn't. It was impossible for a spy to be lurking around and scouting us with our base…unless the spy was already here. ''We need to find Donavan!'' I told Stella and we both made a run for Donavan's main office.

Sprinting through the corridors and through the main room where the others were, we climbed up the stairs as quick as possible and burst through the door. ''Donavan, there's a spy…''

''He already knows!'' Said the Shadow Man that held Donavan, facing us, with a knife to the army man's neck. There are rare times for a superhero, where it sucks to be right. The Shadow Man kept the knife close to Donavan's neck, as he brought out a small phone with his other. ''Time and time again you kids impress me.''

''Why?'' I asked.

Using his hand with the phone in it, he pulled down his black facemask to reveal just some average Bill. ''I was smart. Donavan here might pay more, but Douglas and Victor are going to win the war.''

''What makes you think that?'' Stella questioned.

He shook the phone for emphasis. ''Cause like earlier, all I have to do is dial one number here, and soon your enemies will storm this place faster than you can retreat. And when they get here, you'll all be…''

In the blink of an eye, a green arrow flies above us and hits the traitor right in between the eyes, sending him crashing to the ground behind. Donavan scurried away from the Shadow Men, but there was no motion, it was a quick clean death. We all turned back to see Harry standing there with bow at his side. ''I'm sorry, it was the only clear shot I had!''

''A headshot!'' Omega Girl said.

Stella ran over to the traitor's side and double-checked the phone; all of us were on the edge thinking that the guy might have called. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief. ''He didn't press it. We're safe.''

We all followed her in the relief sigh trend. ''That's only for now though,'' Donavan stressed. ''For all we know there could be more traitors. Even money can't bring you loyalty.''

''Maybe not,'' I said to him. ''But thanks to Harry, we may have a few more minutes. That could help us out…''

''Everyone!'' Diandra's voice called out from below in the main room. Turning and looking down at her, she appeared to be holding a small paper bag that had a light inside, blinking on and off. ''It started doing this a few minutes ago.'' She tipped the bag upside down, and out of it, falling and bouncing on the ground, was Hunter's bullet. It continued to light up and switch off over and over…almost like a…

''Leave now?'' Steph asked us.

''LEAVE NOW!'' I shouted and instantly we all ran down the stairs and headed for the quickest exit…that's when we heard it.

The whole HQ shook lightly, and above we heard a sound that could be mistaken for construction work. All of us were still, as if expecting something to happen or not to happen. After a few seconds, another faint boom sound could be heard above and the base shook once more. Dust and dirt began to crack and fall through the ceiling, covering us slightly.

As the sounds grew louder and the shaking became more erratic, Diandra slipped down onto her knees and pressing her hand over her bandaged wound. We all moved over to check on her, Stella slowly moved her hand away and we saw small trinkets of blood dripping down from the bandage. ''You shouldn't have moved, the wound is opening up again.''

''Well we're going to need to move,'' Alex said. ''Sounds like they're getting closer.''

''We can't!'' Stella shrieked. ''She could lose too much blood.''

''Where do we even go?'' Patricia asked all of us. ''They're practically bombing their way down towards us. We can't get out that way.''

I turned to Donavan. ''There must be another way out! A backdoor? Anything?''

He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards the wall where some of the gun-like weaponry was hanging from. Twisting one of the firearms, the wall then cracked and opened up, showing me another dark corridor. ''This tunnel will lead you out of here. But I'm afraid your friend is right, moving someone with a wound like that is too risky.''

''She'll be worse off if we don't move now!'' I replied. Looking back at Diandra's wound, it did look really bad, worse then any wound I've had, even worse then my shot arm from Toxin before.

''Maybe,'' Donavan broke the silence. ''You can move her. At a snail's pace!''

''No, we do that they'll catch up with us before we make it out.''

''Not if I'm slowing them down!'' He whispered. I shouldn't be surprised that he would suggest such a thing, but at the moment I am. ''I'll gather whatever Men of Shadow I have left, and hold them back while you escape.''

I shook my head at him. ''If you're doing this as a way to say sorry to us, then forget about it…''

''It's not that! This is the only chance we have to live and fight another day.''

''No, not for you. You must know that you facing off against them alone will only get you killed!''

He didn't answer back; instead he only walked past me and pressed a button on the wall, immediately an alarm was sounded, calling all of the Men of Shadow that remained. The shaking and explosions above were getting closer and stronger; they'll be here in seconds. Soon enough, about seven Men of Shadow had arrived. Donavan looked back at me. ''You said there's a silver lining for every mistake. The mistake I made years ago was terrible, but there was another silver lining in me surviving…I discovered and brought together a great team. Don't waste that by ending your lives here. I've fulfilled my duty.''

''There is no duty! I'm just a kid that wanted to…''

''You don't see it do you?'' He interrupted. I waited for what he meant by that statement, but instead he addressed the others. ''Take her and leave, slowly, keep pressure on that wound.''

Stella and Bobby went to helping Diandra up as carefully as they could. ''What are you going to do?'' She asked.

Before Donavan could answer back, I got there first. ''He and I are going to hold them off for as long as possible, while you get out of here with D!''

Everyone looked at me as if I was mad, I probably was. I know though that even with Donavan as his bodyguards holding them back, it might not buy enough time to get Diandra and themselves out of here without making her injury worse. At least with me helping out, I can help out, and if Douglas is coming here, then I get the chance to finish him off.

Alex and Steph ran in front of me. ''Don't even think about it!''

''Already have. No arguing, get Diandra out of here now!'' I ordered them. Just when they were going to argue some more, there's a stronger explosion and the whole place is rocked around like it's in the middle of an earthquake. They must only be about two floors above us now, maybe the floor right above. ''Go now! I'll be right behind you!''

There's no time for them to try and convince me to follow them, Diandra was already being slowly lead out through the secret tunnel by Stella, Bobby and Harry. Patricia and Omega Girl were right after them, leaving just the brothers behind. Steph took one last look at me, before patting me on the shoulder and heading down the corridor. Alex was longer to respond, eventually he did. ''If you're not out of here in five minutes…''

''There might not even be a here in five minutes. We're just going to slow them down, now go!'' I said. Despite some final hesitation, he ran off after the others down the corridor. Once they were out of sight, I turned to Donavan. ''Is there a way to close this door?''

From the look on his face, it was as if he knew I was going to ask that question. He walked over to the same gun as before, twisting it the other way, and the door slowly closed behind us. The Men of Shadow each drew whatever firearms were closest to them. Donavan found a cool looking AK-47 to fight with, he was about to throw me over a handgun when I raised my hand to stop him. ''In a war, this is your best friend!'' He told me.

''Not my style!'' I replied back. He waited to see if I was sure, once he knew that I was; he kept the gun by his side. After my experience with guns, including tonight, I'd be better off without one distracting me. It was quiet for a moment, and then there was a rattling noise going on down the corridor that lead to the lift. They'd be here any second now. I'm not planning on dying today; I haven't got to say anything to Rachael or Jenna. All I want to do is hold them back long enough, and then make a run for it; the only problem was I don't think Donavan and me were on the same page. ''What did you mean earlier? What don't I see that you do?''

I think for the first time ever, I saw Donavan give me a genuine smile. ''You remind me so much of myself when I was younger.''

''I don't find that hard to believe.'' That was the truth that I just spoke. I can defiantly see similarities between him and myself now. After all, we're both leaders, we both want to do what's right, and we were both betrayed by people we thought we could trust.

''You see yourself as just a kid as you say,'' He continued. ''But what I see is a true hero. Why do you think I picked you?''

''I'm just lucky!'' I returned simply.

''Is that so? Luck doesn't bring a real-life superhero this far. All your battles, and you've always come on top. Despite your enemies being constantly stronger or having some sort of advantage over you, you always pull through. You have something else that no other hero has. I don't know what it is, but you have something.''

I have honestly always believed it was just luck, determination and my friends that have helped me through my battles. He is right, nearly all my previous foes, Jason, Marcus, Ripper, the Hate Eight, they were all stronger than me. When I started as Omega Kid, I thought I could be the best superhero eve, but after Hex I thought that would be impossible. But I am constantly getting stronger all the time in some way.

There is always something that I want to fight for, whether it was for William, to save my friends, for Rachael, or just to protect anyone that I know. Maybe it's because I have something to defend that I'm getting stronger. If I keep going, then who knows how strong I can get. My enemies are always getting stronger, and so am I. Not to mention what Harry said before about Supernovas and Supreme Heroes, there will always be stronger enemies, and I have to keep getting stronger.

It's ironic and in a twisted funny kind way, despite the bleakness of my situation and little chance of success or even escape, for the first time since my encounter with Hex…I believe that maybe I can still be the best hero ever.

_**BOOM! **_The lift was blown apart and the whole base shook around as Donavan, his Shadow Men and me all prepared for what ever was coming through. Thankfully the explosion was far enough to not affect my hearing in anyway, but I was close enough to hear the next sound following that explosion, a giggle…Hunter's sadistic little giggle. Oh crap, Hunter!

''Everyone move!'' I called out as I ducked for cover, with Donavan quickly following my warning…some of the Shadow Men didn't hear me though, and it cost them dearly. _**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! **_Gunshots quickly fired, all of them coming from the smoke of the destroyed elevator, and in an instant four of the Shadow Men crashed to the floor dead.

Not long after that, two missiles were shot out of the smoke and aimed right for whoever was left. I jumped back as far as I could as the two incoming projectiles crashed into the ground next to two of the Shadow Men. Their bodies were sent flying across the main room, crashing hard to the ground and not moving at all. It was bad enough that those explosions were now starting to cause my ears to ring, but the smoke made it difficult to see if anyone was left.

As the smoke and dust settled some more, I could see Donavan, who was bleeding heavily down his head, being helped along by the last Shadow Man. They didn't get far though as two knives were shot out and cut deep within the leg of the Shadow Man, using the strings, the knives were pulled back and dragged him along and he was gone. Risking that happen to me, I dashed out towards Donavan, who now had to use his cane to walk along.

Just as I predicted, I saw from the corner of my eye a knife coming right for my face. Reacting quickly, I ducked down, and as the knife passed and slowed down in mid-air, I grabbed hold of the rope and held it in place. Waiting to see if anyone else would make a move, I watched as Douglas walked out of the smoke, in full No-One costume. Hunter following in closer behind, two hand guns at her side and a big smile on her face.

On either side of them were Attila and Hun, missile launchers over their shoulders although they didn't look armed. The amount of damage they can do from afar though, I'm afraid of what they're like in close hand-to-hand combat. Nobody dared make the first move in case it would cost them, then there was clapping. Literally, the sound of someone clapping. ''Bravo, bravo!'' I heard someone congratulate as they walked out of the smoke. ''I know you said he was good, but he really is just impressing me more and more.'' He said to No-One.

''Victor.'' Donavan gasped out as he tried to pick himself back up.

Victor studied Donavan for a brief moment before his eyes lit up and his eyebrows arched upwards. ''Donavan? You old dog! No matter what I throw at you, you always seem to crawl back out of your grave!'' Although he was trying to be sarcastic, there was no hiding that he was quite annoyed seeing Donavan alive. He then turned to Attila and Hun. ''Well my friends, it seems your perfect record isn't quite accurate.''

''No worries!'' One of them said. ''We'll just kill him right now, end result will still the same.''

''Wait!'' I shouted at Victor. ''Why did you betray him? Betray the people you served your country with?''

He just raised his arms at me. ''I never wanted to be apart of it. It was a meaningless war that was leading to nothing. I wanted to be powerful, and really make changes. And with my buddy No-One here doing what he does, purging London of its gangs, he seemed like the perfect business partner!''

I smirked back at him. ''Then you really don't know him like I do. He'll stab you in the back before you know it.''

Victor merely chuckled as Attila and Hun looked ready to finish off Donavan, while Hunter was taking on me. There's nothing I can do to save myself and Donavan now, if I was too live I would have to make a run for it now, and even after that I'll have to be extremely lucky to get away. I can't even tell if the others have escaped from the secret corridor yet, I need to distract them for just a little longer.

''Hold on,'' No-One said before anyone made his or her move. ''Omega Kid here did say before we had an unfinished score to settle. I think I should give him the chance.'' It was as if he was reading my mind, this is what I need to keep them at bay longer. Then again, I'm at their mercy; they can have fun with me if they wanted. At least now I get the chance to finish No-One here and now.

''Can't I join?'' Hunter asked. ''We can make it a threesome!'' She laughed her head off, but that was cut short when No-One looked at her seriously.

He yanked his arm back, and the rope I was still holding onto was sent back to him and the knife nestled in his hand. He pointed over towards Donavan. ''Watch him! This won't take long.''

''Oh, oh, let's make it a game!'' Hunter started pouncing around like an excited little girl as she skipped over closer to Donavan and aimed a gun right at him. ''Whoever wins, gets to keep him!''

''Deal!'' I got out quickly. Can't believing I'm going along with Hunter's game, she might not even keep her promise, but right now it might be my only chance to get Donavan and myself out of here alive.

Victor coughed and got Hunter's attention. ''No, that's not needed, let's kill them and find the other heroes in this…''

''Come now Victor,'' No-One cut in. ''We have their leaders at our mercy. And with someone to defend, I know Omega Kid will give me a better fight. I accept.''

Like I say, there's no guarantee they'll even keep their promise. But it gives the others more time to escape, and my chance to beat No-One, so I've got little case to argue anyway. Victor, Attila and Hun stay back to watch on. A weakened Donavan is nearby with Hunter not to far with him, and a gun looking right at him just in case he tries anything, though I think he's too weak even if he did want to try something.

No-One and I both circled each other, he kept his knives close-by, ready to throw them. All I had with me were my knuckle-duster as always, and that's all I need to beat him. It's a good thing I was late when we retreated from the Toxin base, I'm the only one that remained in costume afterwards, luck is still always on my side…hope that it stays like that.

Wanting to end this now, I charge at full speed towards him. He throws both his knives right at me, I duck and roll under the objects and once I'm back up I throw a punch at him. _**BAM! **_However, I end up getting a kick to the chest and I'm knocked back. He brings his knives back into his hands, and stabs them down towards me as I lay on the ground. I roll out of the way _**BAM! **_And kick in the back of his leg, causing him to go down.

He swings his arm at me; I block it and move around _**BAM! **_Landing a clean punch to the back of his head, before wrapping my arms around his neck and holding on for dear life. _**BAM! BAM! BAM! **_Giving me a few good elbows at me, I'm forced to let go. He spins around and swings one of his knives for me. I backflip out of the way of his attack, and once I'm back on my feet I throw a punch at him. Like he did before, he beefs up his chest and it feels as if I'm punching a brick wall. Before I can bring my injured hand back, he grabs hold of my arm _**BAM! **_And gives me a clean punch to the face.

He thrusts both knives at me, I twist my body to dodge both weapons and hold out my fist. _**BAM! **_Connecting right in his face, he's dazed for a brief second…that's life or death right now. _**BAM! **_I give him a hard punch in the stomach. _**BAM! **_An Omega-Swing to his face. _**BAM! **_Finally, I knee him hard in the stomach to knock him away.

Before he can have the chance to get his bearings back, I run forward and engage with him in another punching brawl. I keep forcing him further and further back as he blocks all of my punches and kicks. With my leg slightly forward, he ducks down to wrap a string around it. Running out of the way, he pulls on the string and throws me across the room and into the wall. He pulls back and throws me across the room yet again; I crash hard into a nearby table.

Ready to pull back again, I could feel it on my leg, so I use my other leg to stamp on the string and cause No-One to stumble forward. With this delay, I grab the knife at the end of the string and use it to cut the string around my leg. Using his other knife, he throws that towards me, I jump to the side as it traps itself into the ground where I was a moment ago. Sprinting forward, I try to cut at his legs with the knife I was now using.

As he steps back, he spins around and attempts a roundhouse kick, I try to counter with a punch. _**BAM! **_Thanks to him being the taller, his leg hits me first and causes me to miss my punch. I roll and tumble along the ground behind me, dropping the knife. He runs forward and tries to grab the knife on the ground. Because his head was at a low angle, I take a chance and run forward, lifting my foot up before bringing it back down hard. _**BAM! **_I stamp right on his head, crushing it under my foot on the ground. He was trapped underneath me; it was all or nothing now as I raise my fist to end it now…

_**BANG! **_All it took was the sound of a gunshot to stop me in my tracks; all my adrenaline was just gone in that instant. I had no feeling around my body but fear, so that means the intended shot wasn't meant for me. Looking back in horror, I watched as the blood shot out of Donavan's chest and he collapsed to the ground, coughing up more blood. My instincts made me turn to Hunter right away; however, she wasn't the one who pulled the trigger. In fact she looked back in shock at Victor…who held a handgun with smoke coming out of the barrel.

_**SLASH! SLASH! **_Because of this distraction, I forgot about No-One, who took the opportunity to cut across my leg with both knives. Crying out in pain, the first thing I did was jump back before collapsing to the ground. It was just a reflex telling me to get away while I could. I put both my hands on the cuts, trying to stop my leg from bleeding out. They were deep, painful cuts as well. Trying to ignore them, I did my best to crawl over to Donavan. Behind me, No-One must have just realised what happened with Donavan, and turned back to his partner in disappointment. ''You just couldn't wait could you?''

''You were taking too long!'' Victor hissed back. When he noticed that Donavan was only just alive, he turned to Hunter. ''Finish him now.''

I was expecting it, for Hunter to take her shots and kill us both with no effort at all. But as I kept crawling along to Donavan, she wouldn't budge an inch. Actually, she turned around to stare down at Victor. ''That wasn't fair! You're not playing the game right.''

''This isn't a game! This is war! I don't want any more survivor you hear me?'' He yelled at her.

I was finally close enough to Donavan to roll him over, the gunshot was much closer to the heart then Diandra's was. He was coughing up more and more blood, and his breathing was slowing down greatly. About to put my hand on the wound for pressure, he used his hand to stop me. Holding on tightly, he looked me in the eye. ''Avenge my comrades. Become the hero I know you can be!'' He wheezed out.

Looking back at him I nodded. ''I promise.'' With my confirmation, the lights left Donavan's eyes, and his hand slipped out of mine.

''Hunter, can you please end this sentimental bullshit now!'' Victor called out. She still didn't look willing to follow Victor after his cheap move…that's all I need right now.

I kick out at both of Hunter's legs, she goes to the ground. Just as she aims her gun for me _**BAM! **_I give her a good Omega-Swing to knock her away. Attila and Hun were by Victor's side, but it doesn't matter to me, I'll just beat them as well. When I'm about halfway towards him, I can feel No-One's string wrap around my legs again and pull me along towards him. _**BAM! **_He holds out his arm to pummel me into the ground, and then stamps his foot on my stomach, keeping me below him. I try to get myself up, but with my now cut leg, it was too hard for me to overpower him. He raised one of his knives into the air, I cover myself with my arms, although that won't do much good, I know it.

_**BAM! **_Just when No-One's weapon was coming down to strike, something…actually someone large comes out of nowhere to tackle him and throw him across the room…Bobby. Attila and Hun were about to reload their missile launchers, when Omega Girl leaps above them and kicks them both away. Victor gets ready to fire his gun, when an arrow flies right into the barrel causing it to explode in his hand. Finally, Hunter gets back on her feet and is about to use her own guns against us, when Patricia kicks at her hands, knocking the guns down, before roundhouse kicking her in the stomach.

While the villains were distracted, I felt myself being pulled up by two sets of arms. ''We're leaving now!'' Alex yelled in my ear as he and Steph dragged me away. My head was ringing anyway so I don't bother to give him a piece of my mind. As the two lead me back over towards the secret corridor; Patricia connects a fist and a kick to Hunter, knocking her down, and afterwards kicks her guns away before running along with us.

Omega Girl attacked both Attila and Hun with her tonfas, whacking them and leaping about to dodge their attacks. But no matter how hard she hit them, they wouldn't go down. Once one of them punched her right in the face, they started beating away from the door and from us. Her salvation came as Bobby fly kicked one of them away, distracting the other for Omega Girl to swing her tonfa right in his face and knocking him aside.

Eventually they followed us towards the secret corridor, however they were within reach of No-One, who was back up and threw his one knife towards us, hoping to get one. Before it could pick up pace though, another arrow came flying by, cutting through the string cleanly and causing the knife to drop and skip along the ground next to Harry's foot. He was by the entrance of the corridor and waited until we all passed before he turned and followed.

''Heads up!'' Omega Girl shouts out. Looking back, Attila and Hun had got a hold of their launchers and aimed them right for us. We weren't far enough from their range.

Harry stopped while getting an arrow and placing it in his bow. ''Well, this will be the stupidest thing I've ever done!''

Soon enough, the bounty hunters fired their weapons. You couldn't even blink otherwise you'd miss what happened. Somehow, Harry fired his arrow the exact time they fired their missiles…luckily I covered my ears before the arrow went clean through one of them. _**BOOM! BOOM! **_Both the missiles exploded, around where the entrance to the corridor was. We all ducked for covered as the ceiling caved in and collapsed behind us. The corridor grew dark, but from the frantic sounds of our breath…we were alive.

I was nearly blinded a few seconds later, as Alex lit up the corridor with his phone and looked around to check to see who was still here. It seems that everyone was okay, covered in dust and bruised, but at least we were all still alive. ''You glad now I took my mum's IPhone?'' Alex joked sarcastically.

He and Steph helped me back up, my head was still ringing badly, and that little explosion didn't help. At least it should buy us the time to escape before Douglas and the others circle around. As the guys helped me walk forward, I patted them on the back. ''Thanks for coming back!''

''We know you to stay behind and fight for us, you should know us that we'd come back to save your stubborn ass.'' Alex replied.

''B…but…we couldn't s…save Donavan!'' Bobby summed up.

''At least we're alive,'' Harry said. ''So we can still win this war.'' We could only nod at his summary; Douglas and Victor haven't won yet. Donavan gave us the chance to run and fight another day, and that's all that's needed to turn the tide. I'm going to finish Douglas, and Victor as well, and bring justice to Donavan and his old soldiers. ''The others are at a car park nearby checking on Diandra, we'll meet up with them''.

''But where do we go?'' Steph asked what we were all thinking.

I'm afraid that's a question that probably won't be answered anytime soon, I don't know anywhere that we can stay and hideout from Douglas or Victor, especially the way they have Hunter, Attila and Hun tearing everything apart to find us. The awkward silence was broken by a cough from Omega Girl. ''Well…we could always go to my place.''

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
